Clash of her worlds
by Mela
Summary: AU Over the summer Hermione is isolated from her friends for her protection. New friends and new opportunities begin to entice Hermione back into her childhood world: The muggle world.
1. Sandy & Jen

* * *

**Normal is the Watchword**

* * *

**  
Disclaimer**

This story is based on JK Rowling's wonderful world and characters and I claim no ownership to any of it.. I'm just playing with them all for a bit…

* * *

**Summary **

Following the events of the end of 6th year, Hermione is once again emersed in the world she knew as a child, the Muggle world.

As her summer lengthens with no contact at all from the Wizarding world, and the undeniable feeling that she is being completely left out of something big, she begins to entertain the idea of returning once and for all to that from whence she came.

New friends, a new school and a new boyfriend begin to shape Hermione's decision however everything is thrown into complete chaos by the arrival of Harry, Ron and Ginny who have been sent to Hermione's to stay for the remainder of the summer.

Hermione spends most of her time debating between returning to the magical world and returning to the world she knew so well and has come to love again.

* * *

**Chapter One: Wednesday July 15th**

* * *

Hermione Granger was Bored.

Well, she was more lonely than bored, but loneliness led to boredom and all in all, she would much preferred to have been anywhere than where she currently was. Sitting at the long grand dining table in her parents home had once been a sign of being an adult of the family, now it just made her realise how lucky she had been to be a child and those thoughts made her long for the days when things were simple and all she had to worry about was TV shows and dinner time. She scowled unhappily into her breakfast plate and angrily stabbed a piece of bacon with her fork.

Once again her eyes drifted up to the window at the end of the room which overlooked the gardens and she sighed. She was half expecting that either Ron or Harry would eventually break the "No communication" rule and send her an owl, but so far no such luck. She often wondered why they hadn't sent her even the tiniest little note yet - they'd never needed to be pushed very hard to break the rules before, so why were they sticking to the one and only rule which she wished that they would disregard? It had occurred to her over the past few days of boredom, that perhaps they were in a place where they couldn't send owls. That made her angry, to think that they were both somewhere working on finding the horcruxes, but without letting her in on it. She reflected that there had definitely been something off at Bill and Fleur's wedding last week. She was sure that the two of them were hiding something from her. She just couldn't place what it could be.

Logically Hermione knew that Professor McGonagall had been correct when she'd advised them not to owl each other this summer. She'd agreed immediately when she'd realised what the professor was trying to tell the three of them. Harry had looked slightly startled and Ron completely bewildered when the old professor had asked the two of them to "Keep their owls at home" for a few months. Hermione smiled in memory at Ron's "But Professor" response. It was just like him to argue against common sense, and then not have any reason to back it all up, however she was beginning to think that he'd known exactly how boring it would be without even the thought of a letter on the horizon.

Of course he wouldn't even be noticing it, he had the largest family of anyone she'd ever met, and they were all moving into Headquarters in the first week of the holidays, so Ron wouldn't even be missing her. She sighed in resignation; it was the story of her life. Ron, the one person in the world who she wished would take a bit more notice of her, barely even knew she existed. They had been through so much together and she was pretty sure she had been fairly obvious about her feelings for him, but him, being the prat he was, had completely ignored it, or even worse, had not even noticed it. She was sure it was the latter actually, it had taken him until 4th year to even realise that she was a girl after all. Finishing her bacon with an angry crunch she reached for another bit from the platter in the middle of the table.

As she munched on the piece of bacon from her plate, she thought about the previous six weeks at home. Initially she'd relished the chance to sleep in each morning. She was absolutely sure that even though her bed at Hogwarts was comfortable, it never really felt as good as her own bed at home. Each morning she'd wake up and revel in the warmth and softness of her sheets and pillows regretting that she had to leave her lovely warm cocoon.

She'd spent days in the Theatre room watching the DVDs of movies she'd missed during the year and had even bought boxed sets of some of the Television shows she loved. She marvelled at how the wizarding world managed to survive on such limited entertainment. She loved listening to music, but the wizarding wireless surely wasn't enough to keep people entertained!

After exhausting her movies and TV shows, she'd spent days reorganising and listening to her CD collection. She loved so many types of music that her collection had finally topped the 200 CD mark, all alphabetised and organised by genre of course.

Finally after all of her catch-up activities had been completed she'd settled into the familiar rhythm of summer. Breakfast was generally served in the cool spacious Dinning room by the maid, Sophia, up until 9am, leaving her plenty of time to sleep in. After breakfast she would laze in the morning sun with one or another of her books or perhaps do some homework. Lunch was generally at about 1pm and she would be presented with mouth-watering salads, sandwiches or foccacias. She loved Hogwarts food of course, but Sophia's Foccacias were superb.

Hermione's afternoon's were generally her own. She was free to go to the shopping centre in Cheltenham, or walk to the local library or park. She could go out with friends if she wanted, or if she had any for that matter. Generally, however, her summer afternoons were spent the same way as her mornings were, in the shade (or if cool enough, the sun) with a book or some homework. She felt almost like a hermit, and she had to admit, that after the hustle and bustle of Hogwarts, she kind of liked that.

A sound of a shoe scuffing caused Hermione to turn towards the entry to the dining room. There in the doorway was Hermione's mother, Georgina, wrapped in her dressing gown with a steaming cup in her hands.

"Hey Mum" she said unhappily, absently spearing another piece of bacon.

"Morning" said her mother moving to sit on the opposite side of the large table. They sat in silence for a few minutes with Hermione staring out of the window, making a point of not noticing her mother staring at her. Finally her mother broke the silence.

"Darling, I've noticed you are spending a lot of time with your books this summer" she said causally.

"I always do Mum" said Hermione warily.

"Shouldn't you be out doing what normal almost-17 year olds do? Shopping? Gossipping? Going to the movies?" Her mum quizzed.

"I don't know. Should I?" Asked Hermione still trying to maintain a light conversational tone to her voice.

"Well we could go shopping.. You know.. For some new clothes" said Georgina looking pointedly at Hermione's favourite comfortable jeans and faded Blue knit top.

"I like what I wear mum" said Hermione calmly. She'd had this conversation every summer for the past 6 years.

"I know you do Honey, But wouldn't you like to have some new clothes? Some of those ¾ pants that everyone else is wearing? Some leather scuffs? I've been looking through the catalogues dear and there is some lovely clothes in there" she continued.

"We'll see mum" responded Hermione placing her cutlery neatly on her plate and standing from the table.

"What do you have in mind for today sweetheart?" her mother queried just as she went to walk out of the room.

"Nothing mum" replied Hermione pausing in the doorway. She was expecting to be collared to go shopping, or some such thing.

"Why don't we go to the St. James Academy Open day?" asked her mum watching Hermione anxiously. Hermione was surprised by the question, to say the least.

"But mum, I don't go to St. James Academy!"

"But you wanted to from the time you were a little girl, and all of your friends go there now.. why don't we go along? And I'm sure that Sandy and Jen would love to see you"

"Mum.. You know that I.. I just don't fit in with them anymore" responded Hermione. Sandy, Jen and Hermione (who was named Honey at a young age because her name was too hard to say) were inseparable when the three of them had attended St. Catherine's Primary School. She had missed Sandy and Jen when they'd gone their separate ways at the start of first year, however over the years since then their friendship had waned as they discovered they had less and less in common. Hermione felt like she couldn't talk to them any longer as they matured in the muggle world, and she in the wizarding one.

"Nonsense. You've been friends for over 10 years, I'm sure that you'll all click brilliantly".

"But Mum.. I'm.. I'm different from them now" responded Hermione agitatedly. She'd been through this 3 years ago when Sandy had invited Hermione to her sleep over party. Georgina couldn't understand why Hermione hadn't wanted to go.

"And why is that?" asked Georgina in a tone of voice that indicated she thought Hermione had gone mad.

"They go to School together, they know the same people! I don't know half of the people they talk about" said Hermione in response.

"But you could meet all of these friends of theirs today"

"All they care about is Music"

"And you don't?"

"and movies.."

"3 days in the theatre room"

"and.. and.. Boys!" explained Hermione.

"That's natural Hermione. You surely care about boys don't you?" responded Georgina with a knowing smile.

"No.. well.. Yes, but not as much as they do" she responded sheepishly.

"I'm sure everything will be fine Hermione. You just need to give them a chance, and if all else fails, you can always tell them about that boy you have your eye on.. Ron was it?"

"MUM!" exclaimed Hermione anxiously.

"Well its true sweetie. We'll leave at 10. I expect you to be ready"

* * *

Hermione walked sullenly behind her mother towards the grand school gates. St. James Academy had been her dream as a little girl – it was the most prestigious school in the area and her mother was forever raving about the girls and boys who attended the school. Hermione herself had stood in awe of the imposing brick pillars, which you passed through to gain entrance to the school, and she loved the great big south lawn with its water feature and gardens. She loved the grand staircases that ran up through the school buildings and the covered walkways that always reminded her of the pictures she'd seen of Oxford University - Another place she'd never get to go she thought bitterly. 

Hermione and her mother walked up the covered walkway towards the grand school entrance feeling completely out of place. She had already recognised a number of her primary school classmates and she was dreading the coming meeting with Sandy and Jen. It wasn't that she didn't like the girls, in fact she was actually looking forward to seeing them again, but as she'd told her mother, she didn't really fit with them any more. They were Cool, and Hermione knew that she was about as far from cool as anyone was ever likely to get. She desperately wanted to get this over with so she could go home, change back into her comfy jeans and become boring old Hermione again.

"Honey? Is that you?" exclaimed a giggly voice from just ahead. Hermione looked up to see Jen and Sandy standing just ahead of her Mother.

"Hi guys" said Hermione, pushing a curl out of her face and suddenly feeling inferior. The girls were both dressed in the burgundy and blue uniform of St. James Academy, and even in the conformist clothing of school uniform, they still managed to make Hermione feel like they were trendier than herself. Sandy had short blonde hair swept to one side of her head and clipped with a bright turquoise clip, while Jen had straight chestnut hair which was worn in a messy bun at the back of her head. Hermione tentatively touched her unruly curls before forcing a broad smile onto her face.

"How's that boarding school of yours going?" asked Sandy as she linked her arm through Hermione's left arm and Jen linked her arm through Hermione's right before steering her determinedly away from her mother.

"Fine" said Hermione with another forced smile. The girls, as well as most of her other primary school friends, thought she went to Bainbridge College in Scotland. Bainbridge was a school of academic excellence and no one had questioned her when she'd announced she'd won a scholarship to the school and would be going away to board. Hermione had even managed to field most of the questions about the school when she'd arrived home each summer, when she was younger, she'd wanted to go that school almost as she'd wanted to go to St. James Academy.

"Tell us about it?" asked Jen

"Nah, my school's boring. Tell me about what's going on here" responded Hermione quickly, not feeling in the mood to invent a school life for herself.

"Oh! Well you know that I made the debate team?" asked Sandy giving Jen a mischievous grin. Hermione looked between them and understood suddenly that there was obviously some competition between the girls.

"And I became prefect" said Jen, also giving Sandy a grin.

"You did? Congratulations!" responded Hermione, suitably impressed that one of her primary School friends was actually a prefect at St. James Academy.

"And Chapel won the house hockey competition" said Sandy jubilantly referring to her house of Chapel. Unlike the Hogwarts houses, students were sorted into houses randomly. Hermione shared a grin with Sandy as she had been allocated to Chapel when she'd applied to the school all those years ago.

"And Dixon won the dramatic arts festival" countered Jen.

"And I competed in interschool Tennis with King Charles Academy" said Sandy happily naming the local boys academy. Even though St. James Academy was an expensive and prestigious school, King Charles academy was still viewed with some awe by the students. King Charles had students such as the Princes of England.

"And I led the Tenors in the Kensington Eisteddfod" said Jen quickly again

"And I was captain of the Chapel netball team" responded Sandy

"a lot of good it did them!" exclaimed Jen laughing.

"We still beat Dixon. Even if Spencer was a better team"

"Wow! You guys are busy" said Hermione almost in awe. She thought of the few things she participated in at Hogwarts and rather sadly decided that she hadn't done all that much in the way of school activities.

"Yep! And we're both organising the Summer dance on the day before school starts back. You should come!" exclaimed sandy.

"Yes!"

"No" responded Hermione.

"And Why may I ask not?" asked Jen.

"Its your school. I can't just show up"

"Oh don't worry about that. You can go as someone's date. We'll organise everything" explained Sandy. Hermione still felt dubious but she figured she still had almost six weeks to get out of it.. so she kept her silence.

"Why don't you come along to Justine's party this Saturday night and we'll let you pick someone to take you?"

"Justine? As in Justine Lancaster?" asked Hermione in disbelief.

"Yeah" responded Sandy happily.

"I'd love to catch up with her" said Hermione slightly wistfully.

"Well come on Saturday then. The whole gang's going to be there".

"Who else?" asked Hermione, interested in spite of herself.

"Janelle, Katie, Tim, David, Sean, Mathew, Chloe, Samantha and Brent" said Jen listing off primary school friends of Hermione's.

"what about Damien?" asked Hermione.

"We don't speak to him anymore" said Sandy stiffly.

"He fell in with a.. bad crowd..got kicked out of St. James Academy".

"Bad crowd?" asked Hermione.

"He was dealing Hermione" Hermione almost asked dealing what.. and then she realised. In some aspects (apart from the evil wizard world domination one) Hogwarts was a rather sheltered place.

"oh".

"so yeah, we don't talk to him anymore. JH sided with him too.. so we barely communicate anymore".

"But you and JH were…" said Hermione astonished.

"Yeah. I know. Stupid me" said Sandy.

"I'm sorry Sandy" Hermione said.

"don't worry. I'm better off with out him. Anyways.. there's always Daniel" said Sandy with a twinkle in her eye.

"Daniel?"

"Daniel Coppen"

"Tell!" exclaimed Jen also enthralled.

"Tall, dark hair, dreamy green eyes" said sandy wistfully.

"He sounds like Harry" said Hermione.

"Harry? Is he your boyfriend?" asked Sandy suddenly interested.

"No" responded Hermione automatically.

"ahh. Do you have a boyfriend?" asked Jen intently.

"Not right now" said Hermione edgily "You?"

"Not right now" responded Jen smiling.

"Me either" said Sandy "But I have my eye on one!"

"Me too" said Jen exuberantly. They both looked at Hermione quickly.

"Uh.. me three?" asked Hermione.

"Good girl" said Jen patting Hermione on the hand as they entered the main school building.

Jen and Sandy led Hermione through the halls of their school confidently. They stopped often to introduce Hermione to their friends and teachers. Hermione was amazed at how many people approached them to ask who the girl they were escorting around was.

Hermione unconsciously kept smoothing her hair over her shoulders trying to make the unruly locks sit flat. She had never felt concerned about her appearance before, At Hogwarts she was Bushy haired bookworm Hermione and it really wouldn't matter if she transformed over night, she'd still be bushy haired bookworm Hermione to most people. Here though, she was beginning to feel self-conscious, like perhaps she should have spent some more time tying her hair into a knot at the back of her head like Jen.

Sandy and Jen took Hermione past the Computer Lab, maths classrooms, the economics centre and the art and music school and then they'd excitedly dragged her down to the quad for lunch. Armed with salad sandwiches and a bottle of water each they'd found a spot in the sun and then proceeded to "People watch" as Jen called it.

Over the course of the hour or so that they'd sat in the quad, the three of them had been visited by many of Jen and Sandy's friends. Hermione felt rather flattered at the number of people who seemed genuinely interested in her, and she was also mildly flustered when two boys had managed to squeeze themselves in on either side of her in the growing circle.

After a lot of laughter and fun, an impromptu Frisbee game began near the group and they all joined in energetically. Hermione laughed hysterically as Jen and Sandy sat rubbing their foreheads together after running into each other trying to catch the Frisbee, and then again when Sandy's crush Daniel arrived on the scene and Sandy was so shocked she hadn't seen the Frisbee coming her way. By the time she collapsed on the ground again, Hermione felt happier than she had in years. For the first time since leaving to go to Hogwarts she was a regular normal teenager. She wasn't prefect Hermione or perfectionist Hermione or bookworm Hermione or any of the hundreds of other things she'd been named over the past six years. She was for the first time in a long time, Just Hermione.

After lunchtime, Hermione had been to visit the huge library which the school prided itself on, she'd watched the house swimming teams compete in a small swimming carnival, she'd watched two of the house teams play hockey against each other and she'd visited a chemistry demonstration and history lecture. Sandy and Jen had waited patiently while Hermione had explored the Geography, history and Law classrooms before they ended up back at the front gates where friends once again surrounded them as they all passed by to leave the school. Hermione felt a small thrill each time one of her primary school friends, or even one of the people she'd only just met sort her out to say goodbye and mentioned that they would hope to see her again.

"Hermione. Its time to go" said her Mum suddenly appearing amongst the crowd of teenagers.

"Already?"

"its 20 past four" her mum responded.

"Time flies" said Hermione a little wistfully.

"You can catch up with your friends again soon" responded her Mum looking in surprise as another person patted Hermione on the shoulder and called a farewell. Reluctantly Hermione turned to Sandy and Jen and gave then each quick hugs.

"Well I'd better go guys" said Hermione slightly unhappy that the day was coming to an end.

"We'll see you Saturday though right?" asked Sandy and a tall blonde boy who Hermione couldn't remember the name of joined in "Yes! Say you'll come Saturday". Hermione smiled a genuinely happy smile and nodded her head "Yes, I'll be there. Just let me know where and when".

Sandy nodded and waved her mobile towards Hermione. Hermione nodded suddenly. Of course, you couldn't just send an owl to someone in the muggle world, they'd need to know how to get in contact with her. She quickly fished the mobile her mum had given her last year from her bag and entered Sandy's number. Jen appeared next to Hermione and also reeled off her number quickly. Hermione gave them her number in return and then after a final round of hugs followed her mother out the gates of a place that might just have been her school.

Hermione and her mother walked in silence for a while before Georgina spoke again.

"Did you have fun Sweetie?"

Hermione thought about the question properly before she answered. "Yes Mum. It really was fun. I.. I sometimes feel like.. like If only I'd never.. left.. " she left it hanging.

"I know Hermione. Sometimes the smallest decisions can affect our whole lives" she said philosophically, then changing topics she started again "You seemed to make a lot of friends there"

"Yeah. They were lovely people" responded Hermione smiling at the memory of some of the people she'd met. "I could make good friends with some of them. There was this one guy Scott who wants to do Political Journalism like I used to want to. He wants to go to Oxford. If only I could have chatted to him properly!"

"That's good dear" said Georgina and then she walked on in silence for a little while. Hermione was busy replaying her day in her mind and savouring every moment of it when her mother spoke again.

"Your father and I think it might be a good idea for you to consider St. James Academy as an option for your next school year sweetie" she said warily, obviously expecting a negative reaction.

Hermione stopped dead on the footpath.

"What! No!" Hermione whispered. Georgina turned around to look at her daughter.

"You tricked me!" she exclaimed angrily.

"Don't make a scene Hermione" said Georgina quickly looking around and pulling Hermione the remaining few steps to the car. Hermione reluctantly opened the car door and climbed in. She remained silent until the car was on the main road towards their home before she exploded again.

"You can't expect me to leave Hogwarts! You just can't! I can't believe you tricked me like that! You made me go to that stupid thing! You wanted me to go and have fun so you could convince me to go to St, James next year!"

"Honey, Calm down. Didn't you have fun? Didn't you meet new friends?" asked Her mum Focussing all of her attention on one of her nails so she didn't have to face her daughter.

"No! Not like the friends I have! You can't expect me to just up and leave Harry and Ron! Not with everything that I've been through there!" She exclaimed

"AND! I'd be years behind in a normal school! How on earth could I catch up in time to sit my exams at the end of the year! And I'd have to give up magic! I can't NOT sit my NEWTS!"

"Nonsense, you don't have to give up magic, from what you've told me Ron's Brothers didn't sit their NEWTS and they still do magic"

"That's not the point mum! To not learn all I could about it!" responded Hermione

"You can still learn about it, read your books. I'm sure you can sit your magic exams when you are ready"

"When I'm ready! If I go to Hogwarts, I'll be ready at the end of the year!" she exclaimed.

"No reason you can't still be. You've always been a bright girl. Do you muggle work during the school day and learn your magic at night. Heaven knows you spend enough time reading"

"There is no way I can catch up on enough to pass my 7th year at a muggle school!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Yes there is. You've been reading history books since you were a girl, you love politics, you've still been keeping up with so many of your subjects through your books, all you'll need to brush up on is your maths and science"

"Only maths and science! There is NO WAY I can learn 6 years worth of those subjects in 6 weeks".

"Surely you can Hermione. Your father will help you". Hermione sighed. There was no reasoning with her mother when she had her mind set on something.

"Well,. what about Ron? How could I leave him? And Harry? Harry needs me!" said Hermione angrily.

"Hermione Dear, Your father and I just want you to consider it as an option. Please just think about it. Hogwarts appears to be becoming… unsafe.. and I'd prefer to have you close to home in times like… those.. You go away each year and we don't hear anything from you for months on end, you don't know how much that worries us! And then you come home this year as closed up as a clam! You've told us nothing about what has happened at that school, but I can tell that you are extremely worried about something. Something is different and you'll not tell us what. You haven't received a single Owl from your friends all summer which is strange enough on its own, but then there are the times when you don't think anyone is watching and you look like you are about to cry. You think we don't notice these things! But we're your parents Hermione! We notice everything and we believe that you would be safer here and we could keep an eye on you. Please just think about it?"

"Mum…" Hermione whined not really ready to give any plausibility to her Mothers rant, but it had come as a surprise that her Mother had noticed how upset she was, she thought she'd kept that fairly well hidden.

"Hermione. Just think about it. We don't expect an answer until the end of summer" said Georgina, as George their driver pulled the car into the driveway.

"I'll not change my mind. I'm going to go back to Hogwarts in September" replied Hermione firmly.

"Its up to you" responded her mother Opening the door and leaving the car.

"I just.. can't" whispered Hermione sitting morosely in the back seat of her Family's empty car.

* * *

A/N: Hello All. This story is mainly just going to be fluffy and fun, a bit of respite from all of the heavy and dark stuff that I seem to be coming across.. I haven't written or posted anything for a long long time so any feedback is appreciated (in other words, please review) . Mel. 


	2. Introducing Leigh

** NOTE ** For those of you who know me in the real world (Hi Rach), Just wanted to clear up how my character Leigh gets his name. Contrary to what you will instantly think, I didn't pinch the name from any of the Leigh's I know... but from a guy I met a guy at Uni whose name was Leigh, he was one of those brilliant people who was studying pure maths, lovely to look at and he had the whole mystery-man thing going on. Very much the type of person I can imagine Hermione fancying.

* * *

**Normal is the Watchword**

* * *

**  
Disclaimer**

This story is based on JK Rowling's wonderful world and characters and I claim no ownership to any of it.. I'm just playing with them all for a bit…

* * *

The next morning, Hermione had calmed down somewhat, however every time she thought of how her mum had tricked her into going to the open day her anger flared again. Hermione angrily kicked a frilly lace cushion across her bedroom and felt a slight bit of satisfaction as it thudded into the wall. Swinging her foot again she kicked another lacy thing across her room and watched satisfactorily as it slid down the wall. Starting to feel better she let fly towards another pretty little thing that her mum seemed to love covering her bed with, and missed cleanly. Her toes unfortunately encountered the corner of her bed instead. 

"ow. Ohhhh Ow!" Hermione mumbled as she stumbled on to the bed and began to rub her foot vigorously.

"I can't go to St. James Academy" she mumbled angrily. She wasn't really angry with her mother any more. To be honest, she could see why her mother would suggest such a thing, keep her close, keep her safe, what more could any parent want? What was bothering Hermione was the fact that as much as she loved Hogwarts and Harry and Ron, she was sorely tempted by the glimpse she'd had into life at St. James Academy.

"I can't" She mumbled again letting her foot slide back to the floor and instead rubbing her temples with her fingers. "I can't just abandon Ron.. Or Harry" she said to herself.

"Are you alright Sweetie?" asked her mum "I could hear you mumbling to yourself from halfway down the hallway".

Hermione nodded and flopped back on her bed. "Are you sure your alright sweetie?" asked her mum again coming to sit next to her on the bed.

"I just don't know! Why'd you have to bring it up?" asked Hermione. Hermione's mother rubbed a comforting hand across Hermione's back and then brightened.

"I know what will cheer you up. Lets go shopping" exclaimed her mother. Hermione rolled her eyes in disgust, glad that her face was aimed at the bed so her mother wouldn't see her.

"Oh get up Hermione. You need something new to wear on Saturday night" responded Hermione's mum. Hermione just looked at her mum.

"Don't Hermione. You're too young to be so serious. Get dressed and come down stairs. I'm taking you shopping"

Hermione heaved herself off the bed and threw on a pair of jeans and a pale pink jumper and then went down to meet her mum. Her mum sighed in resignation when she saw her clothes and then dragged her out the front door.

Hermione was surprised when George, their driver, pulled up at the local Cheltenham shopping centre instead of heading for her Mother's favourite shopping destination – Oxford street. Climbing out of their "Town car" she followed her mum into the throng of midweek shoppers. Her mum quickly made her way through the centre to one of the more trendy teenage clothes shops and hauled Hermione inside.

Once inside, Hermione was handed several coat hangers in quick succession and pushed into a change room. Hermione began to think her Mother had this shopping trip all planned out as well.. Disregarding the nagging feeling she quickly changed and looked at herself in the mirror. ¾ length pants like her mum had talked about, a pair of ridiculous shoes and a plain black t-shirt. Hermione had to admit that the clothes themselves looked nice. However, they would look better on someone who was actually.. cool. Not on her. She stepped gingerly out of the change room and was met with her mother and a saleswoman immediately.

"Oh look at you!" exclaimed her mother and the saleswoman nodded her head knowledgeably.

"Brilliant choice" she said before turning to a rack next to her, "Take these in and try them on" she said handing over a few more articles of clothing. Hermione rolled her eyes and entered the cubicle again.

An hour later Hermione felt shopped out. She had three new pairs of pants, 3 t-shirts, 3 jumpers, a new pair of shoes and a new pair of "Comfy jeans". She was most impressed with her comfy jeans of course, she thought she would probably never wear the other clothes ever again, but it did seem to make her mum happy.

"Now where too?" asked her mum and Hermione groaned. Surely they were finished?

"Lets get you some makeup" said Georgina answering her own question happily.

"No Mum" said Hermione in response.

"Come on Hermione, Just some light makeup. Your almost 17! You need to learn sometime" responded her mother, grabbing her by the hand and dragging her into a cosmetics shop.

Hermione emerged 15 minutes later with a full collection of makeup. So much for light! Her mother's light makeup was in the same proportion as Hermione's "Light Reading". Hermione had to admit however that she did like some of it – The lip gloss did make her lips feel nice and it smelt wonderful. She thought perhaps she might use that again, but the rest.. probably not. For a start she couldn't even remember which order the lady said to use it all in..

The next stop was a jewellery shop where Hermione was subjected to endless little pair of earrings, an assortment of necklaces and some watches. Before long Hermione felt like an advertisement for a jeweller.

"Mum! We really don't need all of this!" she exclaimed as her mum made a move towards the counter.

"Of course not dear" she said returning and taking off a necklace and a few of the watches "I think today we'll get the silver watch, that necklace there and two or three of those little diamond studs".

"Mum! I never wear jewellery! This stuff will never be worn" she responded.

"You will one day" replied her mum absent mindedly. Hermione growled in frustration and allowed the sales assistant to remove the countless sparkly items from her body.

"I've had enough now mum" said Hermione as the sales assistant moved to pack all of her mum's purchases into velvet boxes.

"Oh, we were just getting started" said her mum in an upset tone.

"No mum. We're done" said Hermione

"If your sure" said Georgina, she paused for a moment and then said "can we come again some day though?". Hermione didn't respond, she just rolled her eyes.

Returning to the car they found George waiting for them. Their parcels were loaded into the car and they both slid into the roomy back seat.

"You will wear these new clothes won't you Hermione?" asked her mum.

"Sure" responded Hermione, although in truth she had no intention to, apart from her new pair of jeans of course.

"You promise? You can wear some of it to that party on Saturday"

"Maybe" responded Hermione non-comittally. Her mum seemed happy enough with the response however.

Upon arriving Home, Hermione made a dash for her sitting room on the second floor hoping for some privacy. Unfortunately her mother and George (carrying the bags) were right behind her.

"Hermione, I bought your new things up for you. Do you want to try them on?" her mum asked opening the door.

"No Mum! I tried them all on at the shops" she said irritably. She just wanted some peace and quiet. To sit and read her book perhaps.. heavy footsteps in the hall made her realise that this was not going to be the case however.. her dad was home, and he was on his way into her sitting room.

Mr Granger was a tall pale man with light blonde straight hair and a very serious expression. He was a lawyer and he spent a lot of his time working with under-age defendants.

"Daddy" said Hermione dropping the shopping bag she currently held and moving to him for a hug.

"Honey" said Hermione's dad. It was what he always called her, ever since her primary school friends had named her that back in first grade. He never called her Hermione, unless he was especially Angry with her, she'd known as a child that when "Hermione" was uttered from her father's lips, that she was surely in trouble.

When they broke apart, Hermione noticed another figure hovering in the doorway.

The boy looked about 16 and had sandy blonde hair. He was wearing ripped jeans and a Screaming Jets T-shirt and had his arms folded across his chest and a look of general discontent with the world about him.

"Who's this?" asked Hermione self-consciously. A complete stranger had just witnessed her behaving like a child, she cursed the cruelness of fate.

"This is Leigh Campbell" said David Granger moving back to stand beside the boy. "Sweetie, I said he could stay with us for awhile" David said addressing Hermione's mum.

David was met with frosty silence for a few moments.

"Lets discuss this outside shall we" she said stalking from the room.

Hermione collapsed back on the couch after her parents had left the room and watched the brooding stranger. He made no move to enter the room, but rather lent nonchalantly against the doorframe, legs and arms crossed and looking uninterestedly at the Sitting room.

Hermione suddenly felt out of her depth. Her sitting room had always been decorated the way she liked it, but now she felt it was boring, inferior even. This.. boy? Young man? Had such an air of worldliness about him, that she felt like he would laugh at her, and at her own private sanctuary. Instead he remained silent and his eyes continued to take in the room. The tall windows facing over the pool and tennis court, the Plasma TV hanging from the wall across from the comfy cream couch she was sitting on. The mahogany bookshelves stacked with all of her precious books that lined the walls behind her. It was a rather plain, utilitarian room. The walls were a light brown with a chocolate feature wall where the plasma hung. Her stereo system was sitting on top of a table near the windows and little things like Crookshanks bed, some books and a stack of CDs leant against other walls at random intervals. On the whole she loved this room, it was hers, where she could retreat to when her parents were getting on her case.

Now however, it felt like it was.. Too perfect perhaps? Like it was a symbol of her sheltered life.

Suddenly the stranger, Leigh she guessed she should call him, pushed himself from the wall and moved into the room. He strode directly to the bookshelves at the back, which though she hated to admit it, surprised Hermione. After several minutes of quiet contemplation he spoke for the first time.

Hermione was so stunned that he had spoken and that it hadn't been at all mocking, that she had to ask him to repeat his question.

"I said, 'You've got the whole collection of Shakespeare's plays?'".

She nodded dumbly "uh.. Yes." Was all she could get out.

"Have you read 'em?" was his next question.

"What do you think?" she answered in response, slowly getting over her surprise.

"Of course you have" he answered looking at her seriously for a few minutes.

"You?" she asked.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out." He responded.

"You have then" she said in response. For the first time emotion showed on his face.

"Why do you think that?" he asked moving away from the shelves to look at her properly.

"You wouldn't have issued a challenge like that if you hadn't have" she responded.

"If you say so" he said, but he looked impressed.

"So why'd dad say you could stay?" asked Hermione when he made no further move to talk.

"Your dad's defending me and I've got no place else to go" said Leigh

"So you've committed some, as yet unstated crime" said Hermione. He nodded in response obviously not willing to give any details

"And you read Shakespeare" said Hermione feeling that this young man was indeed a confusing problem to be solved.

"You're his daughter?" asked Leigh finally moving to slouch in a cream armchair in front of the window.

"Uh Yes" responded Hermione feeling very self-conscious suddenly.

"Name?" Leigh asked.

"Hermione" she said

"Greek?" he asked looking almost interested

"It's the feminine form of an ancient Greek mythological character. I thought you would know that, or has your education been solely on English Literature?" she responded archly.

"ahh Hermes… Of course" Leigh responded "Does anyone call you anything else.. You know.. shorter?"

Hermione blushed a bit at the question. The truth was that some people did, but it was a fairly intimate nickname and she wasn't really prepared for a complete stranger to use it.

"Some people do" she finally said.

"What is it?" he asked

"Its not any of your business" she said in what she thought of as her 'McGonagall' tone.

"Ahh! I've got it. Honey" he said suddenly after a moment's thought.

"How did you know that?" she asked in shock.

"Your dad" he said with a smile of achievement.

"How did you know it wasn't just.. you know.. a term of endearment, like Sweetie is for Mum?"

"Different inflection, sounded more like a Name than.. you know" he said. Hermione was intrigued. There was definitely more to this boy that she had originally given him credit for.

"I'll call you that too" he continued "Hermione is rather a mouth full".

"I'd prefer if you didn't. its something that my dad –"

"don't be stupid. Hermione is too long".

"Whatever." said Hermione finally capitulating. Leigh watched her speculatively for a few minutes in silence. Hermione started to feel uncomfortable and began to fidget.

"What?" she asked eventually.

"Your just.. Interesting.. that's all" he said in response.

"Interesting? Oh come on.. that's just another word for freak right?" she asked laughing shakily. She'd been called interesting a few times in her life, however it was never in a context which had been a compliment.

"No. No of course not!" He said defensively. "You ARE interesting. I like your personality" he said confidently. Hermione stared at him in surprise. She had never heard anything like that before, and especially not from someone she had just met.

"Umm. Thanks" She responded quietly.

The sound of voices coming down the hall stopped the conversation. David and Georgina entered the sitting room and took seats on the couches opposite Hermione and Leigh.

"So Leigh, David says that you've had a bad run. I've agreed you can stay for three weeks until your trial. You can have a guest room on the third floor" said Georgina looking at him anxiously.

"Fine. Thanks" said Leigh without expression.

"Lets get you settled then" said Georgina with forced cheerfulness, standing and walking towards the door.

"Ahh Leigh? Since you'll be here anyway, do you want to go to a party on Saturday night?" asked Hermione as the idea occurred to her.

Leigh looked at her for a few seconds. She realised in the time he paused, that it might seem as if she had just asked him out on a date! Frantically she tried to clarify.

"Just as friends!" She blurted "My friend is having this party, and I'd feel bad leaving you behind to be all bored while I was out having fun!"

"Sure" he said easily. As he passed by on his way to follow Georgina out the door, he leant down and smiled at her "I'd go either way" he murmured and then walked out of the sitting room. Hermione sat in shock on the couch as she watched him turn a corner and disappear. Had he just said that even if she'd asked him, like on a real date, that he would've still said yes? Surely not. But what else would it have been? How else could he have meant it?

David gave Hermione a speculative look before leaving also.

Hermione mulled this over in her mind slowly, and the only answer she could come up with was that she had very nearly asked out a boy!

Hermione decided that she really needed to get up and do something so she'd stop dwelling on this issue. She quickly gathered up the purchases George had delivered to her sitting room and headed towards the door to her room.

After putting them away she relaxed on her bed with her advanced potions book, cleverly disguised as a chemistry book. Her concentration however was on everything but her potions. Her mind was abuzz with so many things, Leigh, St. James, Ron, Harry, Hogwarts.

She found she couldn't stop thinking about going to St. James Academy. The option had never been there before, from the day that she had received her Hogwarts letter she was determined to learn all she could about Magic. However as Professor McGonagall has stated at the end of last semester, it was up to the board of governors to decide whether Hogwarts would even open again for her seventh year. After the death of its headmaster by the hands of a respected staff member, the chances of the school staying open were slim.

Hermione dropped her head onto her book and thought her way through things. Perhaps, just perhaps, it would be a good idea for her to prepare for a year at St. James Academy, just in case? The thought excited Hermione, to learn all of those things she'd always wanted to know about – to learn business studies and economics and politics, to work on chemistry equations and maths! She'd never really thought about what she was missing at Hogwarts, but as she thought of these things now she grew excited. It was a great thing to relieve her of her boredom, and if her school wasn't reopened, she would be ready to attend St. James Academy in the autumn. She had a momentary thought of what would happen if Ron and Harry wanted her to go with them on their horcrux quest, however she found herself feeling rebellious. They had sent her home, cut her off from the wizarding world, and wouldn't even let her know WHERE Harry was staying! No, she decided, she was going to do what was best for HER for a change, not just what Harry and Ron expected of her.

Dropping her potions book onto the stack of books next to her desk, Hermione was up and out the door in record time. With a quick "Mum! I'm going to the library" she was gone.

Arriving at the familiar local library she began to browse through sections of the library which she had been too young to investigate last time she was there. She had fun picking out some appropriate books, and was relieved when she was able to put the history, Geography, English and Maths books away. She had been reading up on them during classes for Hogwarts, so she felt she had a respectable knowledge of those subjects. With gaining confidence she picked out some Chemistry, Physics, Biology and Politics books, then feeling excited she left the library to visit the stationery shop. She bought herself pens and books and post-its – things she hadn't needed or used in the past 6 years – before venturing home.

In her bedroom, she stacked her Hogwarts books pathetically in the corner of her wardrobe and her desk was cleaned of all of her Hogwarts paraphernalia. With growing enthusiasm, she stacked her library books up on her desk, labelled her new exercise books and began to work.

As she progressed she discovered that although she was picking up a lot of what she needed quickly, she needed someone to explain some of the scientific concepts to her. With a sigh she picked up her books and went downstairs to where her father was sitting.

"Daddy? Can you help me with something" she asked cautiously. Her father looked up from the document her had been reading, placed it to his left and gave Hermione his full attention.

"Sure Honey, What is it?" he asked.

"Umm. I just wondered.. uhh that is.. I just thought… Umm.. Can you help me with some Chemistry?" she asked quickly.

Her dad looked at her in confusion and then spotted the Chemistry book under her arm.

"Whats this for then? A bit of light reading?" asked her dad jokingly. Hermione rolled her eyes and stared at the ceiling for a minute as if asking for guidance before looking back at her dad.

"I'm.. you know.. preparing.. in case.." she left the thought hanging. Her dad looked like she could have pushed him over with a feather.

"You mean you want to go to St. James Academy?" he asked in surprise.

"I'm… I'm not sure.. but if I do, I'll need to be up to the same level as the other students" she said and thrust the book under her dads nose. Taking a seat next to him she handed him the pen, pointed to the equation and then waited. Slowly her father regained his thought processes and looked down at the equations.

"Well, the first thing you do with an equation like this is.." he began and Hermione sighed and settled in to participate in her favourite pastime, learning.

* * *

A/N: I'm hoping that my writing isn't as bad as all that.. no reviews? We'll see how this chapter goes.. this may be one of those stories that go into the "Never to be completed" Bin. Mela. 


	3. To be Normal

**Normal is the Watchword**

* * *

**  
Disclaimer**

This story is based on JK Rowling's wonderful world and characters and I claim no ownership to any of it.. I'm just playing with them all for a bit…

* * *

Hermione decided that she really needed to get up and do something so she'd stop dwelling on this issue. She quickly gathered up the purchases George had delivered to her sitting room and headed towards to door to her room.

After putting them away she relaxed on her bed with her advanced potions book, cleverly disguised as a chemistry book. Her concentration however was on everything but her potions. Her mind was abuzz with so many things, Leigh, St. James, Ron, Harry, Hogwarts.

She found she couldn't stop thinking about going to St. James Academy. The option had never been there before, from the day that she had received her Hogwarts letter she was determined to learn all she could about Magic. However as Professor McGonagall has stated at the end of last semester, it was up to the board of governors to decide whether Hogwarts would even open again for her seventh year. After the death of its headmaster by the hands of a respected staff member, the chances of the school staying open were slim.

Hermione dropped her head onto her book and thought her way through things. Perhaps, just perhaps, it would be a good idea for her to prepare for a year at St. James Academy, just in case? The thought excited Hermione, to learn all of those things she'd always wanted to know about – to learn business studies and economics and politics, to work on chemistry equations and maths! She'd never really thought about what she was missing at Hogwarts, but as she thought of these things now she grew excited. It was a great thing to relieve her of her boredom, and if her school wasn't reopened, she would be ready to attend St. James Academy in the Autumn. She had a momentary thought of what would happen if Ron and Harry wanted her to go with them on their horcrux quest, however she found herself feeling rebellious. They had sent her home, cut her off from the wizarding world, and wouldn't even let her know WHERE Harry was staying! No, she decided, she was going to do what was best for HER for a change, not just what Harry and Ron expected of her.

Dropping her potions book onto the stack of books next to her desk, Hermione was up and out the door in record time. With a quick "Mum! I'm going to the library" she was gone.

Arriving at the familiar local library she began to browse through sections of the library which she had been too young to investigate last time she was there. She had fun picking out some appropriate books, and was relieved when she was able to put the history, Geography, English and Maths books away. She had been reading up on them during classes for Hogwarts, so she felt she had a respectable knowledge of those subjects. With gaining confidence she picked out some Chemistry, Physics, Biology and Politics books, then feeling excited she left the library to visit the stationery shop. She bought herself pens and books and post-its – things she hadn't needed or used in the past 6 years – before venturing home.

In her bedroom, she stacked her Hogwarts books pathetically in the corner of her wardrobe and her desk was cleaned of all of her Hogwarts paraphernalia. With growing enthusiasm, she stacked her library books up on her desk, labeled her new exercise books and began to work.

As she progressed she discovered that although she was picking up a lot of what she needed quickly, she needed someone to explain some of the scientific concepts to her. With a sigh she picked up her books and went downstairs to where her father was sitting.

"Daddy? Can you help me with something" she asked cautiously. Her father looked up from the document her had been reading, placed it to his left and gave Hermione his full attention.

"Sure Honey, What is it?" he asked.

"Umm. I just wondered.. uhh that is.. I just thought… Umm.. Can you help me with some Chemistry?" she asked quickly.

Her dad looked at her in confusion and then spotted the Chemistry book under her arm.

"What's this for then? A bit of light reading?" asked her dad jokingly. Hermione rolled her eyes and stared at the ceiling for a minute as if asking for guidance before looking back at her dad.

"I'm.. you know.. preparing.. in case.." she left the thought hanging. Her dad looked like she could have pushed him over with a feather.

"You mean you want to go to St. James Academy?" he asked in surprise.

"I'm… I'm not sure.. but if I do, I'll need to be up to the same level as the other students" she said and thrust the book under her dads nose. Taking a seat next to him she handed him the pen, pointed to the equation and then waited. Slowly her father regained his thought processes and looked down at the equations.

"Well, the first thing you do with an equation like this is.." he began and Hermione sighed and settled in to participate in her favourite pastime, learning.

****

* * *

****

**Thursday July 16th **

The next morning Hermione woke slowly from her slumber and reveled in the warmth and comfort of having her own bed. She loved Hogwarts, but there was just something special about her own comfortable bed. Unbidden, the thought that if she went to St. James Academy, she could sleep in her bed all year around, rose to the top of her mind. Sighing angrily, she rose slowly from her bed and looked out the window to find a beautiful summers day awaiting her. As she began to dress in some new jeans and pick out a top she tried to plan her day, but once again, like yesterday she came up blank on activities that excited her.

The unfamiliar Beep-Beep-Beep of a mobile phone interrupted her concentration and she jumped in surprise. Looking on her desk she saw her mobile alight and waiting for her. Feeling a jolt of adrenaline Hermione jumped across her bed and reached for the phone. Her very first text message! She truly felt like she was "Normal" now. She quickly worked her way through the unfamiliar menus and stared in incomprehension at the message in front of her.

R U bored?

Want 2 shop?

C u 10 Cheltenam

J

Hermione stared at the uncommon language for a second before meaning started to come to her. Are you bored? Do you want to go shopping? See you at 10 at Cheltenam shops. Jen. Quickly finishing dressing, Hermione ran down the stairs to breakfast.

"Mum?" she called as she ran in the door to the dining room where a table was piled with breakfast food. Her mum looked up in surprise at the excitement in her voice.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Can I go to Cheltenam shops with Jen at 10?" she asked unsure of what the reaction would be. She was dreading an excited reaction because that would mean her mum was hoping this would lead to a St. James Academy application.

"Of course you can. I'll have George ready to take you at quarter to?" asked her mum referring to their driver. Hermione felt her heart stop. She'd forgotten about George who her mum had drive her everywhere, for a change Hermione was actually looking forward to being normal. Not that having drivers was abnormal at St. James Academy, but didn't kids her age catch the bus places?. She paused in her conversation for a second to send a message to Jen before resuming the discussion.

"Its alright, I'll get the bus" said Hermione. Her mum looked shocked at the response.

"are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes I'm sure" responded Hermione confidently. She didn't actually even know the bus timetable, but she figured that it couldn't be too hard to work out.

"Oh.. then.. I suppose" she responded worriedly.

At that moment, Leigh walked into the room and sat next to Hermione. Hermione felt an unfamiliar thrill as he pulled the seat in next to her. Out of a table that held 10, what had prompted him to sit RIGHT next to her. She was sure that she could feel his foot resting against hers he was sitting that close beside her!

"Good morning Leigh" said Hermione's Mum.

"Morning" he responded. Hermione remained slightly tongue tied and decided to busy herself with her toast instead.

"What do you have planned for today?" asked Georgina.

"Nothin'" responded Leigh.

"Well you could go to Cheltenam with Hermione if you liked" she said, Hermione groaned. Oh no! She was looking forward to a day out with Jen, but if Leigh came… what on earth would they think?

"Cheltenam, Whats there?" he asked in response.

"Shops, some cafes.. The usual" said Hermione in response, trying to talk the place down so he wouldn't want to come.

"Ok" he said and reached for the plate of bacon in front of him.

"What!" exclaimed Hermione in surprise.

"I said Ok.?" He asked questioningly, pulling a stack of bacon off a platter clumsily with a fork. Hermione sighed and handed him the tongs before he could do the same thing with a fried egg.

"Yes, I heard, but you want to come and hang out with me at the shops?" she said in disbelief.

"What else is there to do?" he said in response looking at her in equal surprise.

"Oh well.. I guess. We'll leave at 9:30. Can you read a bus timetable?" she asked contentiously.

"Please? Who can't!" he exclaimed sarcastically.

"9:30. Be ready" she sighed as she left the room.

Leigh and Hermione arrived at the Shopping centre with 5 minutes to spare and Hermione headed straight for her agreed upon meeting place, the "White with one" coffee shop on the second floor. Settling down she ordered lattes for them both and began to search for Jen. Minutes later their coffees arrived and she realised that Leigh had been sitting there in absolute silence.

"You're quiet" she said to begin a conversation.

"So're you" he mumbled.

"Always" she responded taking a sip of her coffee.

"Is there anything you want to buy while you're here? Some clothes? Books?" Hermione asked

"With what money?" he asked absently watching a pretty blonde walk past the shop.

"Oh, Mum didn't give you money?" Hermione asked in Surprise.

"No. Why would she? I'm not her responsibility" he responded.

"Oh, Here. She would've wanted you to have it" Hermione said handing over 100 pounds.

"whoa.. no way. You can't go handing me that kinda cash" he said in surprise looking at the money.

"Don't worry about it. Its not like it'll bankrupt me, or them for that matter. I fully intend to claim it back from my parents" she responded.

"Uh, If your sure" he said in embarrassment.

"Definitely. Get some clothes. Buy a book to tide you over during the long boring days of summer. Make sure you buy something to wear for the party" she said.

"Uh. Yeah. Sure" he said gulping down his coffee and standing from the table "I'll meet you by the bus stop in two hours?"

"ok?" Hermione asked in surprise. She had expected him to stick with her during the shopping trip, and now she was worried that he was going to do a runner with the money she had given him. Her dad would probably never forgive her.. Her mum on the other hand would probably want her to be knighted.

Then he did something completely unexpected and leaned down and kissed her on the cheek "I'll be there honey. And thanks". He said quietly. Hermione felt her stomach do a flip and felt her face flush red. She wasn't naïve in the matters of the heart, but to say that she hadn't much experience would be a bit of an understatement.

"See you at 12 then" she said and he sauntered away from the table, leaving Hermione alone to finish her coffee.

Out of nowhere Jen landed in the seat next to her followed closely by Sandy.

"Who was that Hunk?" asked Jen in an awed whisper looking in the direction Leigh had just gone.

"Leigh?" asked Hermione in Surprise.

"Yeah! Leigh!" responded Sandy also watching the empty space in the direction he had left.

"He's staying with us" said Hermione awkwardly.

"Wow! Are you one lucky girl! Having someone that God-like in the room next door! How can you restrain yourself?" said Jen with a wink. Hermione felt herself go red again.

"He only arrived last night, I Barely know him" said Hermione defensively.

"Even so…" Jen left it hanging.

"If you don't want him.. you know you can always… pass him my way" said Sandy eyeing Hermione expectantly.

"I barely even know him!" exclaimed Hermione "And he's definitely not mine to give away".

"ahh.. Well when do we get to meet this random guy who you barely know?" teased Jen.

"Saturday. He's coming to the party on Saturday" said Hermione, flushing red again.

"OOOHHH. You do work fast don't you. Never thought you woulda had it in you!" teased Sandy.

"Stop it! I just asked him because he would be bored otherwise" said Hermione defensively.

"Ok Ok. We'll drop it for now.. but keep us in the loop" said Jen. Sandy sang exuberantly "Honey and Leigh sitting in a tree – Hey it rhymes!"

"Lets just go shopping" said Hermione in resignation.

Two hours later Hermione had bought a new book, three new t-shirts and with much pressure from Jen and Sandy she had purchased her first bottle of nail varnish. Jen was excitedly planning a trip to Hermione's house for that afternoon to "Do her Nails". Hermione watched with bemusement as Jen snapped her phone shut and said "Mum expects me home for tea".

"Ok, lets go. We have to meet Leigh by the bus stop" said Hermione, leading the way through the crowd. They arrived 5 minutes late and Hermione felt relief flood through her when Leigh's sandy blonde head came into view. She really hadn't realised that she was that worried he wouldn't show up.

The three girls joined Leigh on the seat under the bus stop sign and with a great nudge from Sandy Hermione introduced the two girls to Leigh. Sandy didn't hide the fact that she found Leigh attractive and openly flirted with him. Hermione didn't mind that so much, but she was just a bit upset when he flashed a dazzling smile and responded in kind. Hermione felt automatically excluded from the conversation, she wouldn't know how to flirt with a guy if her life depended on it, and she really wouldn't be able to calmly accept it as Jen did, if a guy responded to her advances.

Hermione was growing irritated with the conversation between Sandy and Leigh. Sandy was behaving.. well to borrow Ron's term "Like a scarlet woman". She was appalled at how the conversation was going, and completely amazed at how Jen seemed to have built a better relationship with Leigh in Mere minutes than Hermione had done throughout the past 24 fours.

Thankfully the bus pulled in and they all piled on and headed towards the back of the bus. Seeing the back seat full, they slid into seats 2/3rds of the way up the bus. Hermione was sitting next to the window and was completely surprised when Leigh walked straight past Sandy's "Leigh, can you sit with me?" to sit beside her. She had to admit, that it provided her with a little bit of a boost to her self confidence, and once again she got those little butterflies in her tummy. She still hadn't really worked out what they butterflies meant, but they had certainly made their presence known in the past day.

Smiling at her, Leigh pulled out a bookshop bag and showed her the cover of his new book. Hermione's eyes widened in surprise as she recognised Anna Karenina by Tolstoy. Her eyes lit up! She really wanted to read that book!

"Can I borrow that when you're done?" she asked excitedly.

"If you'd like" he responded and settled into the seat more comfortably and opened the book.

Hermione watched him for a minute before looking over at Sandy and Jen. They were sitting on the other side of the aisle currently comparing nail polish colours. She sighed and reached into her bag and pulled out her ever present book. For the 15 minute bus trip home she decided she'd had enough of being normal, and she just wanted to be a bookworm for a bit.

It was perhaps 10 minutes later, when she heard her name spoken, that her attention was reefed from the pages in front of her. She looked up from her book to find Leigh looking at her as well.

"I'm sure its her. Remember Hermione? Hermione Granger. Weirdo, Left at the end of Primary school to go to Boarding school? Who would want to go to BOARDING School" said a malicious voice from the back seat of the bus. She sneaked a look over her shoulder and saw two girls, Sarah and Jessica, from her primary school looking over at her. Neither of them had gotten into St. James Academy, both failing the entrance Exams. Hermione had been secretly delighted when she'd heard that, they had been the bane of her existence and Primary school.

Sarah leaned in and stage whispered to Jessica, however it was loud enough for Hermione to hear.

"You'd think she would have done something about that awful hair by now! And look at her clothes!"

"I know! What is she? Like six?"

"And she's not even wearing mascara. EVERYONE wears mascara"

"Mascara. She hasn't even got lip-gloss on. Even the most clueless 12 year old wears lip gloss!"

"I bet she hasn't even had a boyfriend"

"Who'd go out with her?"

Hermione could feel tears welling in her eyes as she heard the last statement. "Who would go out with her?" that was a sore point with her. Her dorm mates had been out with a few boys each, and they both had steady boyfriends at Hogwarts. The two of them had often asked Hermione when she was going to go out with someone, anyone they said. They had never put it so bluntly, but suddenly she felt as if they had been saying the same thing as her primary school colleagues.

"No One" replied the other girl and Hermione felt her tear tremble and roll down her cheek.

No One. That was who would go out with her. No matter that she had attracted the interest of an international Quidditch player two years ago, still no one would go out with her. Least of all the person she most wished would.. her best friend Ron.

She felt another tear tremble as she saw Ron's face in her mind. The lovely soft red hair, the brilliant blue eyes and the adorable smile, then she remembered his comments from fourth year. He only wanted to go out with someone who was pretty….

She fished her Handkerchief from her bag and subtly wiped the tear from her eye before looking depressingly at Leigh. He had obviously heard the entire conversation as well and was looking at he in concern.

"Its alright, I'm alright" Hermione said with forced cheerfulness "It's nothing I haven't heard before".

"They're wrong you know" he said leaning in to almost whisper the words into her ear. Hermione felt her stomach fill with butterflies instantly.

"Come here" he whispered and put his arm around her shoulders pulling her to his side "Just relax and pretend this is normal. We'll show them" he said with a conspiratory grin. Hermione felt awkward, but tried to settle down next to Leigh, He held his book back up in front of them and she tried to take her mind off the girls in the back seat by getting engrossed in his Tolstoy.

Minutes passed and the bus was silent and then Hermione's stop was next.

She stood and started gathering her bags. Hermione felt Leigh take them out of her hand quickly and he winked at her when she looked at him enquiringly. He lifted the bags quickly and offered her his hand.

"Geeze Honey, you bought a lot of stuff today" he said. She grinned. He WAS showing those girls that their spiteful comments were untrue. The fact that the whole thing was a charade was irrelevant at this point in time.

She reached out and took Leigh's offered hand gratefully.

"You don't have to you know darling, I can carry them myself" she said, and she hoped she was the only one that could detect the forced quality to her voice.

From further down the bus where Jen and Sandy where standing at the door she heard Jen saying

"Come on you lovebirds, we can't wait around all day for you to get organised!" She grinned at her friend and the four of them stumbled out of the bus and collapsed on the bench at the bus stop.

"Did you see their faces?" asked Jen "It was classic!"

"I'd love to hear what they're saying now!" said Sandy.

"You played the part perfectly Leigh" said Jen patting him on the back.

"Well its not a hard part to play is it? Absolutely adoring someone as beautiful as Honey" he said with a wink at Hermione.

"Oh shut up!" She exclaimed going red "We all know you just wanted to get back at those bitches"

"Yes, well that was fun, but getting to cuddle up to you was an added benefit" he said grinning.

"Shut up!" she exclaimed in embarrassment.

"Ok ok!" he said Holding his hands up in front of him.

"You guys make such a cute couple!" exclaimed Jen and then both Jen and sandy began singing "Honey and Leigh, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, First comes…"

"Shut Up Shut up Shut up!" exclaimed Hermione in embarrassment.

"Its ok. Honey, they're just having fun" said Leigh and he proceeded to pick up his and her shopping and help her to her feet.

"Come on you lot" he said to Jen and Sandy "Lets go home before Honey blows her top". The two singing girls fell in behind Hermione and Leigh as they walked the 10 minutes from the bus stop to her house, singing all the way. Hermione shared a glance with Leigh and rolled her eyes towards the skies. He grinned in response. Hermione suddenly felt better about the whole thing. Who cared about those girls when she had friends like Leigh and Jen and Sandy. She had to admit to herself, that even though she had only met Leigh 24 hours ago, he was a good friend.

Minutes later they entered the grounds of Hermione's families home. Jen sighed in envy.

"I knew there was a reason I was happy you went away to school" she said quietly.

"Huh?" replied Hermione, completely used to the dazzling sight of her home.

"It meant that I didn't have to look at this absolutely monstrous house every time I came to visit you" she said jokingly. Jen and Leigh laughed and Hermione looked speculatively at her home. It was rather large she supposed. It was four storeys high and was built in a square around the internal garden which held the pool and an outdoor entertaining area. The front of the house had a long cobblestone driveway leading to double doors where the Town car was currently parked. The house itself was Victorian in style on the outside, however very modern on the inside. There were perhaps 20 bedrooms throughout the house, she had never really counted, and any number of bathrooms. On the whole she supposed it was rather a .. large.. house.

They walked up the driveway chatting about things all the way. Jen and Sandy rather conveniently dropped the singing as they got closer to the house. They wandered in through the main door and headed straight for Hermione's Sitting room. Opening the door, Hermione heard twin sighs from Jen and Sandy.

"Can I live with you?" joked sandy moving straightaway to the Plasma TV and Jen headed straight for the CD collection.

"Don't act like you don't have a plasma at home" said Hermione settling on the couch.

"Well we do.. but we only have one.. I don't have one yet.. I'm hoping for one for Christmas" said Sandy turning from the screen.

"Ok, lets get started then" said Jen reaching for the bag that held Hermione's nail polish.

"And on that note, I'm out of here" said Leigh grabbing his bags and heading out the door.

"spoilsport" muttered Jen as she settled on the floor near Jen.

Minutes passed when the girls getting organised to "Do Hermione's nails". And then, as she had expected, Sandy bought up the conversation they had overheard.

"So, you obviously heard what Sarah and Jessica were saying" she said.

"As did you" responded Hermione with slight sadness.

"They are horrible. I'm so glad they never got into St. James" said Jen

"Yes, they are horrible. And you know they are not correct right?" asked Sandy shaking the bottle of nail polish and reaching for Hermione's hand.

"Well aren't they?" asked Hermione, her best efforts to keep the sadness out of her voice were failing quickly,.

"No!" exclaimed Jen moving over to put an arm around Hermione's shoulders.

"Yeah, Leigh likes you" responded Sandy with a smirk.

"Yeah right" responded Hermione.

"No! I'm serious. He is totally into you" said Sandy.

"You're lying. I've barely spoken to him" Hermione said.

"I'm not lying. Not many guys I know would pretend to be your boyfriend just to payback a couple of spiteful chicks" she said "Do you know anyone that'd do that?"

"Nah" Responded Jen "They'd probably just look at you with sympathy and pretend they care, or worse still, pretend they didn't hear it". Hermione thought about that, she could already imagine the look on Ron's face if he was in the same situation. He would look at her in sympathy and then try to pretend nothing had happened.

"Yeah. That's what most of them would do" said Sandy knowledgeably "Only someone who LIKES you would go to so much trouble".

"stop it. He wouldn't like me. You heard what Sarah and Jessica said – no one would want to go out with me, I haven't even got a boyfriend".

"But you have had one right?" asked Sandy finishing the first hand and grabbing Hermione's other hand.

"Well.. Kindof" Responded Hermione.

"What do you mean kindof?" asked Jen.

"Well, there was this guy in fourth year.. his name was.. is.. Viktor. He's really famous in Bulgaria and he came to my school for the ..uh... an exchange program. While he was there.. well we kind of dated for a little while. He wanted me to stay with him for the summer, but I broke up with him instead.. I don't know.. I never really liked him as much as he liked me.. and he was a lot older than me. I've since read in the magazines that he's engaged to someone"

"Wow Honey! An older man!" said Sandy impressed

"Yeah well.. " said Hermione reluctantly

"So.. what happened?" asked Jen

"Happened?" asked Hermione.

"You know.. You know!" said Jen

"Oh NO! nothing like that. He barely even kissed me. As I said, it was a 'Sort of' boyfriend. I think he was just looking for a younger sensible girlfriend so it would be splashed all over the magazine covers" she responded.

"You.. You were on magazine covers?" asked Jen in astonishment.

"Uh.. yes?" asked Hermione

"Can we see?" asked Sandy.

"Uhh. Sure.. when we're done.

"So. This sort of boyfriend? That's the only one you've ever had.. but he was FAMOUS! How can you not think you're attractive?" asked Jen

"but I'm not!" she said defensively.

"Leigh thinks you are!" said Sandy suggestively.

"Hermione. You're a good looking girl, BUT, if you want help, you know with some clothes, and some makeup.. you know where we are" said Jen.

"Thanks guys. I'd love some help sometimes.." said Hermione gratefully "Like.. for Justine's party?"

"Of Course!" exclaimed Jen "We'll all get ready here"

"Yes! When we're finished with you Leigh won't be able to speak coherently!" said Sandy.

"Thanks Guys!" Responded Hermione "But.. You can lay of the Leigh thing.. I kinda like someone else".

"You do?" asked Jen finishing up Hermione's other hand.

"They look beautiful. thanks" said Hermione admiring her fingernails which were now a faint pearly pink colour.

"Don't avoid the question! And now that I'm done you have to get those magazines!" said Sandy. Hermione nodded.

"Ok wait for these to dry and I'll get a photo of Ron, and those magazines".

They waited for 10 minutes discussing random events and getting the history of Ron from Hermione. When Jen announced that Hermione's nails were dry, she told the others to wait there and headed into her room.

From the top of her wardrobe she pulled down two boxes. One was entitled Viktor and had everything to do with Viktor within it, and the other had a label of Ron stuck on one side. She quickly sifted through the contents of the boxes and found the magazines she was looking for. They had been spelled before she came home from Hogwarts to look like teen weekly magazines from another country and then she sifted through and found her favourite photo of Ron. It was a standard Muggle photo taken by Colin Creevy during last semester but processed using normal muggle chemicals. Colin had made quite a killing in processing muggle photos for the muggles of the school. Hermione, and many other members of the school, had found it hard not to have photos of their school friends to stick up in their rooms or show to their muggle friends.

She quickly gathered her items and returned to her sitting room.

"Here they are" she said and was surprised when she found Leigh sitting on the couch as well. She raised her eyebrows at him in surprise and he just grinned in response.

"I got bored" he said in explanation.

"Ok. Well here they are" said Hermione handing the photos over to the girls with no explanation.

The girls leafed through the magazine until they found the photos of Hermione and Viktor from the Yule ball of fourth year.

"You look beautiful Honey! Look at your hair!" said Sandy

"Oh look at the guy Sandy!" said Jen in excitement

"Ooh la la" said Sandy eyeing off the magazine.

"Yeah, he was alright" said Hermione uninterestedly..

"Alright! Alright! Have you looked at him?" asked Jen

"He's the typical tall dark and handsome!" exclaimed Sandy.

"10 out of 10 if ever I saw one" said Jen

"We only went out for a little while" said Hermione in embarrassment. It was bad enough that they were reacting like this to Viktor, but for Leigh to be witnessing it.. she felt very uncomfortable.

"You went out with him?" asked Leigh in surprise looking at one of the magazines laying on the floor.

"Yes, but only for a little while. It was more to surprise my friends than anyone else.. they.. uh.. they kind of have the same opinion of me as Sarah and Jessica" said Hermione a bit defensively.

"Some friends" said Jen moving on to another article. Hermione looked at it in alarm. She hadn't realised that she had picked up that magazine… The one that had the article about her breaking Harry's heart and playing with both him and Viktor.

"Oh my God!" said Jen in surprise a minute later, waving the dreaded article in the air. Why oh why had she kept it? "Is this true?" she asked in surprise.

"Of course not. Harry is my best friend. He's not my Boyfriend" she scoffed.

"Harry? Harry Potter. I've never heard of him, but the way he is written in here he is pretty famous?" Hermione laughed, Harry would probably love for someone in the wizarding world not to know who he was.

"Well, yes he is kind of famous" she said modestly.

"You have a famous best friend? Oh my god! You have been holding out on us!

"No I haven't! It's just.. well its not interesting!" said Hermione

"And look at him! Those eyes!" said Jen waving the magazine at sandy.

"Lets see that" said Leigh in surprise, grabbing the magazine and reading the article.

"Well Well Well, getting upset over never having a boyfriend when you have two famous people fighting over you" he said angrily. Hermione stared at him in surprise.

"You know I wasn't faking that" said Hermione anxiously. She didn't believe he liked her, but she wanted him to be her friend, and she didn't understand why he was so unhappy with her.

"Yeah Whatever" he said.

"I only ever went out with Viktor. We broke up after only a few weeks… I was just so surprised when he asked me out.. that I said yes without thinking.. It just kind of fizzled after that dance" explained Hermione. She hated the pleading tone in her voice, but she felt it was important for Leigh to Understand.

"Whatever" he said again, standing and leaving the room, still with the magazine in his hand.

Hermione looked at Sandy and Jen and received twin mischievous smiles in return.

"You! You did this!" she exclaimed

"Why yes, Yes we did" responded Jen

"Now do you believe us? He likes you" said Sandy

"Not any more" said Hermione "Not that I care…. I like Ron"

"We didn't even get to Ron! My goodness, he likes you a lot!" said Jen

"Huh?" asked Hermione cluelessly

"He couldn't even handle an Ex, let alone the current object of desire.. Ohh he's got it bad!" said Jen with glee.

"You guys are nuts" said Hermione in disbelief.

"You're a smart girl Hermione, think about it!" Sandy said.

They sat in silence for a few minutes as Hermione contemplated the issue of Leigh, and Sandy painted Jen's nails a vibrant red colour.

"Anyways, where is that picture of Ron?" asked Jen finishing up with the nail polish. Hermione absently waved her hand towards the pile of magazines and then went back to thinking. Leigh definitely posed a problem. She had liked Ron for such a long time, that it seemed strange to even contemplate liking someone else, and definitely strange to think about it so soon after meeting them.

"Definitely not as cute as leigh" said Jen as she pulled the photo to the top. Unfortunately for Ron, Hermione had to agree, that at least superficially, Leigh was more attractive.

Some hours later Hermione waved goodbye to Jen and Sandy as George pulled out of the driveway with them in the backseat. Hermione closed the door and turned around, only to come face to face with Leigh. Suddenly all of the events of earlier in the afternoon came to the surface again.

"uhh, look I'm sorry about earlier" he said awkwardly.

"It doesn't matter" said Hermione self consciously.

"Yes it does. I had no right to go off like that" he said

"Well.. it doesn't matter" said Hermione again.

"Its just..umm.. You know I felt like you tricked me.. but after thinking about it.. I realised that you didn't. Not really. Those girls really did hurt you. I'm sorry". He said.

"Its nothing. I'm.. you know.. used to it" she said self consciously.

"Don't be stupid. Don't give that another thought" He pulled her into a hug and then draped an arm around her shoulders as they headed back up the stairs towards Hermione's sitting room.

"From those magazine's I'd say you have no problem finding boyfriends, and.. well from a guys point of view, girls like that.. they look alright.. you know.. but then they open their mouths and the attraction completely vanishes.. With you.. well you're attractive, and then you open your mouth and the attraction, well it increases".

Hermione blushed at the statement and wondered again whether Sandy and Jen might be correct.. He did seem sincere and she could never imagine Ron saying anything as remotely sweet as that. But then, Ron. She liked Ron. She had to remember that.

"Umm.. " Said Hermione as they entered her sitting room, she was at a loss for words.

"Its fine. But I'm telling the truth" Leigh said as he left her and headed for his own room. Hermione felt suddenly alone and there was a cold patch across her shoulders where his arm had rested.

* * *

Authors Note: For those of you who are worried about the GWDM portion of the story, That will be a subplot which won't have a lot of scenes or time associated with it - it will however at fuel to Ron's temper later in this story and create a rather interesting explosion. I thought it was safer to warn people that their will be some GWDM interaction, but its not central to the story.

Please Review and let me know what you thought of this (Good or bad!). Thanks. Mel.


	4. Something

**Friday 17th July**

The next morning Hermione awoke early and snuggled under her covers loving the fact that breakfast would wait for her and she didn't have to get up at any specific time. After perhaps 10 minutes she relinquished her covers and headed for her bathroom. After a long hot shower (something she missed at Hogwarts) she pulled out her jeans and a green sweater and laid them on the bed, but something in the back of the cupboard caught her eye. One of the tops she's bought the day before.. the purple one that Jen had said made her look "So much older". Making a split second decision, Hermione threw her faded green sweater back in the cupboard and pulled out the purple one. Pulling it on, Hermione felt Cooler automatically. She spent ten minutes in front of the mirror trying unsuccessfully to pull her hair into that sophisticated knot at the back of her head that Jen normally wore. After several attempts however, she was no closer to success and ended up just tying her hair up in a ponytail.

She reached into the drawer where she had stashed all of the cosmetics her mum had bought her and found that lipgloss that she had liked. It had made her lips feel nice and it smelled like fresh strawberries. With only a slight hesitation she applied it to her lips. Suddenly her lips were pinker and shiny and she felt wonderful!

Looking at her only slightly altered, but according to her, much cooler reflection, she bounced out of the room with a great boost in self confidence.

At the morning breakfast table, Her father lowered his paper and peered over the top at her with curiosity.

"Something about you is different today" he said gazing at her for a few minutes

"It's a new top.. do you like it?" Hermione asked self consciously.

"That must be it! Its wonderful! Did you mum help you choose it?" he asked.

"Umm. No actually, Sandy and Jen convinced me to buy it yesterday" she said

"You look good in it, It was a good choice" he said before he went back to the paper.

Minutes passed as Hermione buttered a piece of toast and loaded some fresh fruit onto her plate. Then Gorgina Hermione's Mother entered the room.

"Oh Hermione! Don't you look fantastic?" She asked in surprise.

"Its just a new top mum" said Hermione self consciously.

"Did you buy that with Jen and Sandy?" asked her mum taking in the top

"Yeah" she said

"Good! They are a good influence on you Hermione. Feel free to go shopping with them whenever you want!" said her mother gaily.

"Uh Ok" She said self consciously taking a strawberry and biting it.

"Oh and your wearing your lipgloss as well! Do you like it?" her mum asked.

"Yes Mum. Its great" she said rolling her eyes. Finally her mum settled down at the table and called for the maid to bring her coffee.

A few more minutes passed in silence as her mum read the society pages of the paper, her dad read the headlines and she gazed out the window at the garden. Perhaps today she would get a chance to go and sit under a tree with her book? It had been a few days now.

"Oh My goodness" said Gorgina, breaking Hermione out of her staring contest with the tree outside the window. She looked around and her eyes came to rest on leigh who had just walked into the room. His ripped jeans were gone, as was the screaming jets t-shirt. His hair was combed neatly and he was wearing khaki canvas pants and blue v-neck top. Hermione felt her breath catch in her throat. There was definitely no comparison between Ron and Leigh now.

"You like?" he asked settling down to the table.

"Oh you look magnificent" she said excitedly.

"Thanks. Hermione loaned me the money to go Shopping, I hope you don't mind" he said glancing at her self consciously.

"Of course not! How thoughtless of me, I should have given you some money. How much do we owe you Hermione?"

"I gave him 100 quid" she said croakily, however her eyes were still fixed on Leigh. He was Gorgeous. She frantically tried to recall her scattered wits. Ron. That's a good topic. She liked Ron.

"OK Sure Honey, Get the money off your father after Breakfast" said her mum.

"Ok" said Hermione. She was still unfortunately staring at Leigh. She had however only just noticed that he was staring at her as well. At the same moment they both snapped their eyes down to their plates.

Hermione chanced a glance up to her mum and noticed the look on her face. She sighed, it meant that there would be an interrogation as soon as Hermione could be cornered alone.

"So what do you have organised for today Hermione?" asked her dad completely oblivious.

"Uhh, I was just going to read outside I guess" said Hermione gazing out at her favourite tree.

"Leigh?" he asked moving the corner of his paper to look in Leigh's direction.

"uhh same.. although I was planning to read inside.. Outside does sound appealing however" he finished.

"Very good" Hermione's dad said before he went back to his paper. Hermione sighed. Now all she had to do was finish her fruit and escape from this situation.

Half an hour later Hermione was situated under her favourite tree with her chemistry book open in front of her and her novel face down beside her. She was switching between the two as each took her fancy. She had just hit a rather difficult problem with her chemistry and was debating going back to her book when she heard the rustle of footsteps in the grass that alerted her to someone coming.

"Mind if I join you?" asked leigh settling down cross-legged beside her.

"No, Go ahead" responded Hermione focusing on her book in an effort to ignore the butterflies that had started again. She didn't like Leigh. She was sure of it, He was just VERY attractive.. that was all. But She LIKED Ron, and it wasn't only because she thought he was attractive, it was his personality as well. She barely knew leigh!

"You look nice today" said Leigh opening his book to a page about a third of the way through.

"You read fast" said Hermione in response when she looked over at him and noticed his place in the book.

"That I do" he said.

"Thankyou" she responded absently.

"Your welcome" he said also absently"

"So do you" She said suddenly, her face flaming red as soon as the words left her lips.

"Huh?" he responded obviously absorbed within his book.

"You look nice too" she said.

"Thankyou" he smiled as he said it and she felt her heart skip a beat.

They both returned to their books for a few minutes before a frustrated sound from Hermione bought Leigh's head up. He looked at her quizzically.

"I'm stuck. I just can't do this equation" she said pointing at her book.

"What subject?" he asked from where he sat.

"Chemistry. Not my Forte. I thought I'd try it before I signed up for it next year" she said hoping he believed her fabrication.

"Good idea, Hard subject though. I did it last year" he said.

"But you haven't finished school!" she exclaimed in surprise "That would mean you were doing 7th year subjects in 6th year?" she asked.

"Yeah. Chemistry and Maths" he shrugged "I'm not much good at the business subjects or English, but maths and sciences come easy"

"But you read everything!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, I love to read, but not so great at writing" he said.

"Well if you could have a look at this?" she asked bringing his attention back to the chemistry in front of her.

"Ahh yeah of course", he said laying down beside her. She felt her heart jump slightly as he did this. Then he took her pen from her hand and began to work the equation through slowly. She was amazed, he was a very good teacher, that is, when she wasn't being distracted by how close he was.

Three hours later they had been laying side by side for hours. Initially doing Hermione's "Homework" and then reading for awhile. Now they were just talking. Hermione found it fascinating to talk to Leigh. She'd found out so much about him, about his world. She was amazed.

He was one of three children in his family. His Oldest sister was 20 with three kids. She was a single mum and refused to talk to the family any more. Leigh was a bit dubious about her line of work and he expressed his opinion of her lifestyle fairly vehemently. Then there was his 18 year old brother who was doing time on the mainland. Supposedly he was in jail for fraud. He'd been in and out of the "Lockup" since he was 13. Leigh didn't seem particularly fond of him either.

The only time he seemed at all emotional had been when he'd described his mum. His mum was an alcoholic, and according to leigh she was trying to stay sober, however it was a new battle every day, and from his commentary it appeared the his mother won and lost the daily battle in about even quantities.

This was what had led him to his trouble with the law. He'd "Borrowed" a car to get his mum to hospital after one of her binges.. Unfortunately the owner of the car had taken exception to the Borrowing and had filed charges. Leigh had been remanded in Custody until his pre-trial hearing where he'd been represented by David, Hermione's dad. During the trial, he;d been deemed a low flight risk and been granted Bail, however being a minor he could only be released into the care of a parent or guardian… That's Where Hermione's dad had stepped in.

"So when is your trial?" asked Hermione in interest, having never actually experienced the Court system in action before.

"August 10th" he responded

"Do you think you'll get off?" she asked

"Possibly, It WAS an emergency after all.. the Doctor said my mum would've died if I hadn't have gotten her there" he responded "But the prosecution is saying that I could've called an ambulance".

"I suppose you could have" responded Hermione.

"It was just so hard, I saw her lying on the floor, there was blood from her wrist everywhere and broken glass and she wasn't responding. I just needed to get her to some help"

"I'll go with you to the trial if you want" said Hermione suddenly making a decision. It did seem as if Leigh had done what he thought was best, however wrong the law would find it.

"Thanks. I'd appreciate that" he said rolling his head to look at her. Hermione had suddenly felt nervous, here was Leigh, the boy she thought was gorgeous, laying with his face mere centimetres from hers. She licked her lips nervously and was racking her brain for an excuse to move away from him, when she heard Sofia calling them for lunch from the house.

With a grateful sigh, Hermione rolled to a sitting position and gathered her belongings.

"Thanks for your help" she said as she closed the chemistry book on the finished equations.

"No Worries. I hope it helped. If you need any help at any time, you know where to find me" he joked.

Together they stood and walked back towards the house. Hermione couldn't believe how much her life had changed in the past three days. First the St. James decision, then Leigh coming into her life and her reconnecting with Jen and Sandy. She was tempted to believe that this was something in her life that was supposed to happen. Perhaps she was supposed to go back to being a normal every day teenager.

After lunch Hermione felt like she wanted to swim, so she went to her room and found her favourite purple swimming costume. Wrapping herself in her towel she wandered downstairs passed her Fathers study. She was surprised to hear voices coming from within the dimly lit room. It was the middle of a Friday afternoon, Her father was generally in court or at meetings on a Friday.

She paused for a few minutes to see what was going on, not eavesdropping as such.. just .. information gathering.

She was surprised when she heard Leigh's voice responding to her fathers. She was even more surprised when she felt her heart leap when she heard it.

From their conversation they were obviously discussing Leigh's Case.

"You have Judge Turnbull. Tough but fair. I think we have a good chance" said Hermione's dad

"Have you managed to track down the doctor?" asked Leigh

"Yes, He has agreed to testify"

"Tell me Mr. Granger, whats the worst that can happen?" asked Leigh, he sounded worried and Hermione very much wanted her dad to say that he had nothing to worry about.

"Look leigh, I'll be honest, I don't know what could happen. This could go either way. Absolute worst case would be juvenile detention for 2 years until you turn 18 and then a number of years in Prison after your 18th birthday" he said "But that's absolute worst case. I would imagine that if it goes against you, it will just be a community service bond".

"That's not so bad" said Leigh

"That's true" Hermione's dad responded. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. It wasn't such a big deal then.

"Leigh, I want to talk to you about something" said David suddenly very serious.

"Yes?" he asked obviously surprised.

"I've seen you with Hermione quite a lot this week. I want to warn you, that you do not want to do anything that will jeapardize my position as your legal counsel. That includes but is not limited to anything remotely romantic, sexual or anything beyond Friendship, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir" said Leigh in surprise.

"Thankyou. I'll need to speak to you again next Friday to go over your testimony again. Meet me in here after lunch" said David. Hermione took that as her queue to leave, in quite a hurry actually.

As she rounded the last corner before the pool she was surprised to see her mother reclining on one of the sunlounges outside. Her mother never visited the pool as far as Hermione could remember. It made Hermione worry that the interrogation she had managed to evade all morning, was finally here.

"Hermione, Dear! I was looking for you. Sofia said she saw you dressed for a swim, so I headed out here" she said "however, you weren't here! Where have you been?"

"umm. Had to get a towel" said Hermione making up a lie on the spot. She couldn't say she'd been listening in on her dad's confidential conversation. She'd been warned about that when she was younger.

"Very well. Come and sit' she said indicating the seat next to her. Hermione sat next to her mother and nodded to Sofia who handed her a cool drink.

"I just wanted to have a chat to you about something" Continued her mum.

"Yes?" responded Hermione.

"I don't know what is going on with you and Leigh, Hermione, but I want to warn you that now is not a good time to get involved with any boys, let alone Leigh"

"Mum!" Hermione exclaimed almost choking on her drink "We're just friends!".

"Yes, well be that as it may, I've seen the way you look at him, Even I can't deny that as far as attraction goes, he is a very attractive young man, but you need to keep your head.. You can't just fall for the first young man who shows some interest in you. This year is a big year for you, and the last thing you need is a distraction". Hermione sighed, so this was how it was going to be, Her dad warning Leigh and her Mum warning her. Honestly, couldn't they tell that nothing was going to happen?

"I know mum. Leigh and I are just friends. He was helping me with my Chemistry" she said. Hermione felt a slight bit of satisfaction as Her mothers eyebrows rose in surprise.

"He helped you with Chemistry?" queried her mum.

"Yes, he was fantastic. He did it last year at school! He was in 7th year classes when he was only in sixth year! He is very clever" said Hermione quickly.

"Clever? Leigh?" asked her mum in surprise.

"Yes, he's read Shakespeare and he's reading A Tolstoy book which I have been wanting to read for ages"

"I would never have guessed" responded Gorgina.

"he's pretty normal in the way he speaks and things, but he has an amazing mind" she continued.

"Even so Hermione, I don't want anything happening between you and Leigh" said her mum.

"Is it to do with the court case?" asked Hermione suddenly, obviously surprising her mother.

"Well.. Yes, in a way" said her mum "You dad may be asked to relinquish the case if you two became romantically involved".

"Its alright mum, nothing's going to happen".

"Thankyou dear. But its unfortunate isn't it, he is a bit of a hunk!"

"Mum!" responded Hermione.

"Yes well, Its true Hermione, and I can tell by your red face that you agree with me!"

"Mum!" said Hermione again "This conversation is over. And for the record I like Ron" and with that Hermione got up and dived into the pool. Partially to end the conversation, and partially to cool her flaming face.

As she stroked up and down the pool, Hermione chanted "Ron, Ron, Ron, Ron, Ron" in her head. She was surprised at her Mum's conversation and she couldn't deny that she had been feeling .. SOMETHING.. with regard to Leigh. The butterflies were an obvious sign of course, but she was sure it didn't go beyond a superficial attraction. She thought about Ron as she swam, his smile, the way he loved chess and stood by her everytime Malfoy called her names. It made her feel all warm and fuzzy, and she realised at once that the feeling was markedly different from what she felt for Leigh.

But then she started to think of Leigh, of how when he laid down next to her, she couldn't concentrate on her chemistry, on how her foot had tingled when his had been resting on hers at Breakfast, and of how he had come to her rescue when Sarah and Jessica were picking on her on the bus.

She was confused. Her mother had told her nothing was to happen with Leigh, so why did the thought that now nothing could happen make he want to cry? She only wanted to be his friend. She did like spending time with him and he obviously liked spending time with her, but they were only friends right?

They were constantly together wherever they were and she had been surprised at how easily they had fallen into a routine together. They liked the same types of books and he was very intelligent which Hermione greatly admired, but they were just different enough that it wouldn't seem as if she had nothing of her own.

Reaching the end of the pool she decided that she'd had enough of swimming and exited the pool. She collapsed on a sunlounge to dry out.

Minutes later Leigh came out of the house and sat next to her in Silence. Hermione struggled and struggled to find something to say, but she came up blank, so they just sat and stared at the pool in silence.

* * *

Authors Note: Just a short chapter this time, I hope you still like it! Please Review.. Mel. 


	5. Oops did I have 2?

**Saturday July 18th  
**

* * *

Saturday dawned bright and clear, another beautiful day. It didn't take Hermione long to get out of bed, she literally bounced out once she remembered the party.

Sitting down to breakfast she was surprised the Leigh still sat next to her. She had assumed after the talk from her dad yesterday that he would have taken great pains to avoid her, but as per usual, he wandered in 5 minutes late for breakfast and sat down in his normal seat.

As he reached for the bacon with his fork again, Hermione was prepared and slapped his fork out of the way with the tongs in her hand.

"Here' she said and put three slices of Bacon and a fried egg on his plate with the tongs.

"Thanks' he said and grinned at her. Hermione felt a small flutter in her tummy, but it was small in comparison to the ones she'd felt yesterday.

"No worries. So what are you doing today?" she asked moving her concentration back to her own Toast and fruit.

"Not much. I thought I might go to the library" he said picking at his breakfast. Hermione tried to ignore the surprised look on her Mum's face.

"That's a good idea. Could you take my Chemistry book back for me? I think I might start on some Physics this morning".

"Yeah Sure. You don't want to come?" he asked.

"Not really. I should keep working if I want to narrow down my subjects for next semester" said Hermione. Hermione heard her mum clear her throat, and it was obvious that she wanted to say something.

"Yes Mum?" asked Hermione.

"Well, in the mail there was an application for.. Summer school.. at St. James.. You know.. If you wanted to go" said her mum.

"St. James?" asked Hermione, both excited and angry. She wanted to learn in case she couldn't' return to Hogwarts, but it seemed like her mum was trying to force her decision.

"Yes Dear. I didn't want to say anything because I wasn't sure that you would want to go"

"I guess it can't hurt right?" asked Hermione.

"It Can't"

"So when is it?" Hermione asked.

"The 3rd to the 7th of August" responded Georgina, picking up a brochure that was sitting next to her plate and handing it over. Hermione felt once again like she was being pushed into it, but at the same time, she could have a taste of St. James and make her decision once and for all.

"Leigh will still be here then, can he come too?" asked Hermione.

"Hermione, its rather expensive.." began her mother.

"Don't worry about it" said Leigh automatically

"No! He's smart mum, with a bit of help he could get a scholarship to St. James"

"That's not true," said Leigh

"How do you know that?" asked Georgina

"He's smart mum! He's really smart. At least give him a chance" begged Hermione.

Silence reigned for a few minutes and each time Leigh tried to open his mouth, Hermione would step purposefully on his foot. Finally Georgina looked over at them both.

"I'll think about it. I'll let you know before the summer school starts ok?" They both nodded.

Hermione was ecstatic, she might have Leigh to talk to, so even if no one else spoke to her, she wouldn't feel so alone, she would get to see what St. James was like, and she could possibly have a ready made Tutor if she got stuck on something. Life couldn't have been better.

That afternoon at precisely 4pm, the doorbell rang. Hermione ran down the stairs and answered the door with breathless excitement.

"Come in! Come in" she bubbled as she pulled Jen and Sandy in the doors and hustled them up the stairs.

"Hey Honey!" They both said

"Excited much?" asked Jen

"I'm so excited! I haven't been to a party in.. Well I've never been to a party" said Hermione as they entered her sitting room.

"You are kidding right?" asked Sandy.

"No. No I'm not. They don't allow like.. real parties at my school.. everyone just kinda sits around and eats"

"How boring! You are going to have a ball!" said Jen dropping a makeup case and a bag of clothes on the sofa.

"So lets get started with you then.. We want to make Leigh forget his own name" said Sandy.

"Uhh, about Leigh.. Umm my parents, they've kind of.. Vetoed the whole things. Warned us both not to do anything.. its kind of important" said Hermione nervously.

"You listen to your parents?" asked Sandy in surprise

"Well, Yes. Kind of" said Hermione.

"Look if its important to you we'll lay off, but he likes you.. lots.. I still wouldn't be surprised if something happens".

"Thanks" said Hermione. She was then plopped down in her desk chair by Sandy and Jen started in on her face with something that Hermione seemed to recall was called Foundation.

After about half an hour of being attacked by every type of brush known to Man, Sandy eventually held a mirror up to Hermione's face. Hermione was startled, surely that wasn't her in that mirror? The makeup they had put on her was understated, however it evened out her skin and made her lips seem soft and pink. She looked in the mirror a few times before she came to the conclusion that it was in fact her.

"Now the hair" said Jen reaching for a brush. Hermione watched in admiration as Jen rubbed product through her hair and turned her naturally bushy hair into relatively beautiful curls.

"Wow! How did you do that?" asked Hermione in surprise.

"I'll show you if you like. Its pretty easy" said Jen helping Hermione out of the chair.

"That would be great".

"My turn" said Jen taking Hermione's spot in the seat.

Hermione stood in front of the wardrobe as sandy worked on Jen's makeup.

"What should I wear?" asked Hermione. She'd been planning to wear her comfy blue jeans and a pink top, but with her hair and makeup done up like this she decided she should probably make a bit more of an effort.

Sandy pointed at the ¾ pants her mum had bought her and the black v-neck top.

"That" she said. Hermione looked doubtful, but tried the outfit on. She was surprised when Sandy put her makeup brush down and reached into Jen's clothes bag.

"We bought these with us, because we figured you wouldn't have any" she said handing Hermione a pair of strappy black sandals with a small heel. Hermione was hesitant, she'd never EVER worn heels before, but after a moments contemplation she tried them on.

They instantly made her feel different. She felt taller, prouder, more confident. She looked in the floor length mirror and smiled, and a stranger smiled back at her.

"Wow" she said in surprise.

"Yes, your gorgeous Honey" said Jen from her seat at the desk.

"No I'm not, but.. wow. I wouldn't recognize me" said Hermione.

"Leigh is going to be beside himself" said Jen.

"Guys.. you know what I said" said Hermione.

"Yes I know.. but you know.. You can't fight fate". Hermione sighed as she registered her own thoughts from the day before.. it did seem a little like fate. Leigh was perfect. At least if she was to mark off a checklist what qualities and attributes any boyfriend should have, he would have all of them. It just seemed unfair that the only reason he was in her life was because of his trial, even if she'd wanted to, she couldn't be with him because of the trial, and after the trial he had to move out.

An hour and a half later the three girls entered the foyer on the ground floor of the house to find Leigh waiting for them.

"You… Look.. You look.." he struggled. Hermione smiled. It was one thing to know that she didn't like Leigh (and she didn't, she liked Ron), but it was another thing to see him obviously stunned by her.

She couldn't help comparing Ron to Leigh. Ron had completely ignored her a the ball and accused her of fraternizing with the enemy. He had never once said she looked nice. Leigh on the other hand wasn't bothering to hide his appreciation. Hermione thought it was a welcome change.. even if nothing could come of it. With a bit more confidence she stepped forward.

"Ready to go?" she asked. He nodded and they three girls and Leigh exited the house and entered the back seats of the limo. Hermione loved the limo and it was quite obvious that her friends did too as they played with the TV, looked in the bar and opened the sunroof.

"Miss Granger, We're here" said George as he pulled to a stop in front of the Lancaster's. It wasn't a surprise that there were quite a lot of drivers dropping of teenagers in front of the building, but it was obvious that Leigh was anything but used to this. He kept looking around as if he was in a dream.

"OK.. lets go" said Hermione as she climbed out.

As they entered the party, Hermione began to feel like she was playing dressups. In her own home she felt like her clothes were cool and her makeup and hair made her feel self confident, but now looking around at the people in the party, she began to feel like boring old bookworm Hermione again. This time she was dressed a bit better, but she felt the same way she had at the start of the St. James academy Open day.

"Jen!" yelled someone from one of the rooms off the entry. With a squeeze to her shoulder, Jen was gone.

"I feel out of place" said Hermione to Sandy. Sandy put an arm around her shoulders.

"Don't. You know people and we're just like you really"

"Not really. I'm a bookworm, I don't belong here" said Hermione.

"Nonsense, Everyone belongs at a party, just act like you belong, and then people will believe you do" said sandy.

"so how do I act like I belong?" she asked.

"Just dance to the music a bit, get a drink, find your spot somewhere, and relax" replied Sandy.

"Uh Ok" said Hermione uncertainly.

"Leigh, can you stay with Hermione for a bit, I need to do the rounds"

"Sure" said Leigh easily. Hermione was surprised that he looked right at home.

"Do you want a drink?" he asked.

"Umm. I don't drink" said Hermione.

"Not at all?" asked Leigh

"Not Alcohol at all" she clarified

"Ok, would you like a soft drink then?" he asked.

"Thankyou, that would be good" said Hermione. Leigh vanished towards a table at the back of the room. It was then that Hermione felt completely out of place, she was alone and knew barely anyone. That didn't last for long however. By the time Leigh reappeared she had been approached by half a dozen people she met at the St. James academy open day.

"Here" Leigh said eyeing the guy sitting beside her.

"Thanks" Said Hermione and went right back to talking to her new friend. She saw Leigh step back from the circle, however he never went far from her.

During the night, Hermione met many of her old school friends and a lot of the people she had met at the St. James Academy open day. Some of the guys had paid a lot of attention to her and had volunteered to get her drinks. Each time this had happened Leigh had disappeared for a second and reappeared with a drink before she could accept one off of someone else. She felt safer, just knowing he was there.

"What are you drinking?" asked another of the guys who had taken to hanging around her, she thought his name was Steven, but she wasn't entirely sure..

"Just Lemonade" she said taking a self conscious sip of her drink.

"Don't you drink?" asked one of the guys who'd been talking to her for the best part of an hour.

"No. Do you?" she asked.

"Of course I do. Everyone does" he said as if it was a stupid question.

"I don't. I just don't like to lose control" said Hermione.

"But its fun to let go a bit, to forget your inhibitions, to forget what people think of you" said one of the other guys to a chorus of 'Yeahs' from around the group.

"Its normal teenage behavior" said one of the guys to a high five from his mate. Unknowingly though, he'd said the one thing that would convince Hermione to give it a go. She had been trying for days to experience what normal teenagers experience. Should she try a drink?

"OK" she said suddenly to a bunch of wolf whistles from the group around her. Leigh stepped into the group, pushing his way in between one of the guys which had been standing next to her, and herself.

"Honey, you're sure?" he asked quietly. She nodded in response. "Let me get it for you. I don't trust that one over there" he said indicating one of the guys to her left with a tip of his head.

"uh, Ok" said Hermione, cluelessly unaware of the guys ulterior motive. Leigh left and came back with a drink in his hand. It was a pretty pink colour and had a straw in it, Hermione was nervous, but took her first drink anyway. She discovered that she liked the drink immensely and it was not long before she had finished the whole drink to a round of applause from her onlookers.

"That was great" she said.

"Hey do you want to dance?" asked one of the guys. Hermione looked dubious and cast a quick look at Leigh before declining. The boys around the circle seemed to take the hint and looked at Leigh as well.

"Hey Mate, might be best to take your girlfriend out for a dance before one of us beats you to it?" joked Simon who Hermione remembered from Primary school.

"Uh, Yeah sure. Do you want to dance?" asked Leigh self-consciously. Hermione stood immediately. She was beginning to get creeped out by the guy to her left, he seemed to have wandering hands, and she was beginning to suspect that the guy to her right had an ulterior motive as well.

Without a look backward she followed Leigh into the room that held the dj and dance floor. She however stopped dead as she saw the way people were dancing.

"What are they doing?" asked Hermione quietly in Leigh's ear.

"They're dancing" he responded with a cheeky grin.

"I've never seen dancing like that" responded Hermione going red.

"Well let me show you the finer points of dancing at a party then" he said leading her onto the dance floor.

Hermione waited as Leigh walked around behind her and placed his hands on her hips. She watched in fascination as the girl and guy in front of her writhed up against each other.

"Did those other guys.. you know expect me to do that with them"

"That and much more I'd imagine" said Leigh with a laugh that tickled that back of her neck.

"Really?" she asked in surprise.

"You really are beautiful tonight" he said in her ear as he pressed his body to hers and began to sway to the music.

It took a few songs for Hermione to relax. This was Leigh. He was her friend. She shouldn't feel scared around him like this she figured. So after about 15 minutes she lent back into the contact and began to duplicate moves that she could see other girls doing on the floor.

"For a first timer, you are a pretty good dancer" said Leigh as she leant her head backwards against his shoulder.

"really?" she asked self-consciously.

"Yes. This is fun" said Leigh as he moved to dance in front of Hermione.

"It is". She said beginning to get into the swing of things now. She was surprised at how easy it appeared to be to dance in this fashion with Leigh, When she'd first seen the dancing, she'd thought it was highly inappropriate, but now.. she felt a little lightheaded and it felt good to be this close to another person.

Leigh left Hermione on the dance floor a few times to bring her back drinks, He bought her another of those pink drinks during the night and she was very happy to see it, but she did think it was a good idea to alternate them with some lemonade as she'd done. Nevertheless it did maintain her carefree attitude and slightly tipsy state of mind.

"Honey!" called a voice as she was beginning to really dance with Leigh. She had just copied a girl on the other side of the room and slid the whole way down the front of him in a very provocative way. Hermione went red when she realised what she'd just done. It did seem like a good idea at the time, but now.. maybe not so much.

"Toilet?" asked Jen pulling her away from Leigh with force.

"Uhh good idea. I'll be back in a sec" said Hermione over her shoulder to an amused Leigh.

"Honey! Oh My God!" Said Sandy as she joined them on the way to the toilet.

"Looks like your having fun!" Jen exclaimed.

"You CANNOT tell me you don't feel any chemistry with him. I'm getting Hot under the collar just watching you two" said Sandy over the top of her.

"What? No! We're just friends.. Well at least.. I think we are.. I feel dizzy" said Hermione sitting on a nearby seat.

"You've been dancing together for almost two hours. No one else can get between the two of you, your like your in a world of your own" said Jen.

"There are quite a lot of disappointed boys around Honey!" exclaimed Sandy.

"Stop it! I'm just having fun" said Hermione.

"yes, we can tell" said sandy.

"I LIKE RON. How many times do I have to tell you" said Hermione.

"Your actions speak louder than words Chicky, I'd say YOU like LEIGH" said Sandy. Hermione just looked at her friends at a loss. She couldn't argue that she'd had fun, or that she hadn't compared Leigh to Ron Favourably, but.. she couldn't. He'd lose his case without her dad, He'd go to Jail.

"This topic is closed" said Hermione in resignation leading the way into the toilets.

When they got back to the party they found George and Leigh standing in the entryway with many other formally dressed drivers. It was almost midnight which apparently was most normal teenagers curfew.

"Miss Granger, Are you ready to go?" asked George. At her nod he led the four of them out the front door to the waiting car.

Once they were all settled, Jen began the questioning.

"So did you find someone to take to the summer dance?

"I'd say she did!" said Sandy looking towards Leigh.

"Ahh. I feel dizzy" interposed Hermione.

"That would be the 2 flirtinis you had" said Jen.

"Did I have two? Oh .. yeah I did" said Hermione leaning her head back on the seat.

"Honey is tipsy, Honey is Tipsy" said Jen excitedly.

"No I'm not!" said Hermione indignantly

"Yes you are" chorused the other three.

"Ok, Maybe just a teeny bit" she said in resignation "But whoever that was that said it was fun.. they were quite right"

"Yes, just don't over do it!" exclaimed Jen "You'll pay for it in the morning if you do".

"Yes Yes, I know" said Hermione.

"So did you hear that Joshua and Candice broke up tonight? They had a huge fight out on the verandah and she threw a drink in his face" Said Jen changing the subject.

"Oh I missed that!" said Sandy in mock disappointment

"It'll happen again next party, you know they break up at least once a week" said Jen.

"Yeah I know, what colour drink was it this time?"

"It was one of those pink ones the same as Honey was drinking, Made his short go see-through" stated Jen to a round of giggles.

"I saw Jessica and Dean dancing together.. like REALLY dancing.. Leigh and Honey Style" said Sandy making Hermione go bright red.

"Yeah? I thought dean was hung up on Catherine?"

"Well obviously not any more.. " said Sandy.

"Obviously" agreed Jen.

"Do you reckon that others are saying the same stuff about..umm about the way Leigh and I were dancing?" asked Hermione with a very red face and a worried expression.

"Probably. But don't worry, I still haven't shared the best news, they'll pass right over you guys in favour of this little tidbit"

"Yeah?" asked Sandy with interest

"Yeah Scott dumped Sharelle before the party saying he just wanted to be by himself for awhile, but when he got there he was with.. get this.. Toni Rothschild!"

"No way!" exclaimed Sandy

"Way" said Jen happily

"But Sharelle and Toni are best friends? How could he do that?" asked Sandy

"How could SHE do that?" asked Jen in response.

"True" Sandy agreed.

"So you see, you guys' dancing together is really.. tame news" finished Jen.

"Oh we're here" said Jen as she spotted her house out the window.

"Bye Honey. Be Good" said Sandy as she gave Hermione a hug and got out the car. Jen quickly hugged her too and said Goodbye.

The car seemed remarkably silent after the noise that Jen and Sandy had been making. Hermione relaxed back into the seat behind her and leant her head on Leigh's shoulder. She felt so much more comfortable with him now for some reason.

"Interesting night" said Leigh finally breaking the silence.

"Yeah. I never would have pictured it" said Hermione with a smile. She'd had fun.

"Me either" agreed Leigh giving her a smile.

"I had fun. Thankyou for looking after me.. and for teaching me to dance" she said

"It was my pleasure. You really look beautiful tonight" he said softly.

"No I don't. I'm still just me really" said Hermione.

"How do you know you're not beautiful all the time then?" asked Leigh. Hermione just looked at him in surprise.

"You do realise who you are talking to don't you?" she asked.

"of course I do, Honey" he said. The way he said the name Honey made shivers run up her spine. What he'd said about the tone of voice earlier in the week was true, when her dad said the name Honey, it was her name, however the way Leigh had just said it, she could get used to that. It wasn't a name any longer, it felt more like a term of endearment, like he'd just called her HIS honey.

She raised her head to look at him in the dim light of the back of the limo. He was looking at her and she felt her breath catch in her throat.

Slowly he leaned in and pressed his lips gently to hers in a very chaste kiss. Hermione closed her eyes momentarily and then his lips were gone.

"Thankyou Honey" he said softly in the dark.

"No, Leigh. Thankyou" was all she responded as she settled back into the seat and felt him swing his arm over her shoulders.

As they pulled into the driveway Hermione was wondering how on earth she was going to get herself out of this one. She'd just been kissed, albeit innocently, by Leigh, and she felt like suddenly all of her well planned thoughts had been thrown into complete disssaray.

* * *

Authors Note: Thanks to those few of you who have reviewed. I am going to continue writing this as it is helping fill in some time while I have a sprained Ankle, But it would be nice to hear from some more of you regarding what you do or don't like about this story! Mel.


	6. The aftermath

**The Aftermath: Sunday July 19th **

Hermione rolled out of bed feeling particularly happy. She'd had a ball at the party last night and a wonderful nights sleep in her own comfortable bed. She dressed in her old jeans, but made an effort to find a new top to go with it. Slipping her feet into her new slides and tying her hair into a clumsy bun, Hermione thought she wouldn't be a complete let down after her look of last night.

She entered the dining room and was surprised to find Leigh already in his seat. She'd become used to the fact that she beat him down to breakfast every day.

"Morning sleepyhead" said her mum teasingly as she sat in her usual seat.

"Morning mum" said Hermione brightly "Good morning Leigh".

"Morning" he responded.

"Someone's happy today" said her mum speculatively

"I had fun last night" said Hermione putting her cup out next to Leigh's as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Really? Leigh was just telling me about the party" said her mother "It sounds like you were the centre of attention"

"I was?" asked Hermione absently as she picked strawberries off the platter in the middle of the table.

"Sugar?" asked Leigh.

"Yes thanks" responded Hermione.

"According to Leigh you had quite a following of young men" said her mum. Hermione shot Leigh a questioning glance and he held his hands up in a Don't-blame-me action.

"Well, there was a lot of lovely people there" said Hermione evenly.

"I'm sure there was, a lot of lovely young men even" said Hermione's mother pointedly.

"Milk?" asked Leigh

"Nope" said Hermione and he handed her the coffee.

"Mum! What do you want me to say? I talked to some boys. Its no big deal" said Hermione irritably turning back to her mother.

"Its just so unlike you" explained her mum

"I guess" said Hermione picking out a piece of her favourite multigrain toast.

"You used to be such a quiet girl Hermione" Said her mum in surprise

"I guess I did. I just.. I don't know I feel different with Sandy and Jen. Its hard to be quiet around them" said Hermione.

"Its hard to get a word in around them" muttered Leigh, which made Hermione laugh.

"Your obviously growing up dear, it's about time you opened up to meeting new people a little" said her mum with approval.

"Yeah I will mum" said Hermione.

"Well I have to go, I'll see you both at lunch. Grandma and Grandpa Granger are coming so please be ready at 12". Hermione nodded her head and with that Georgina was gone.

"So you had fun last night?" asked Leigh into the silence that followed

"Of course I did" said Hermione happily. Leigh gave her a strange look and took a deep breath, obviously preparing himself for something..

"Honey.. I don't want you to get the wrong idea.. " started Leigh.

"Its alright. I understand" broke in Hermione. She knew what he was going to say, She shouldn't get too excited because that was all that was ever going to happen. It was the right thing for him to do, and she understood. She was also rather relieved. She liked Leigh… at least as a friend and she had yet to decide whether she liked him as more, but there was still Ron.. She honestly didn't think she could make a decision on how she felt about him until she saw him again.

Leigh gave her a strange look.

"I overheard dad giving you the rundown yesterday. Nothing to do with me because it could jeopardize your trial" she said. Leigh looked surprised.

"I'm sorry, I overheard" she said.

"Its alright, its true though, your dad is the best chance I have of getting off.. He's a really good lawyer, did you know that?"

"I guessed" Hermione joked.

"Well he is.. And as much as.. you know.. I like you, we just have to be friends" said Leigh.

"I know" replied Hermione "Not that we ever weren't friends. It's just.. Maybe we need to do without the goodnight kisses".

"I'd say so" agreed Leigh sarcastically.

"Well now that that's settled, what are we going to do today?" She asked. Leigh pulled a book off of his lap that she hadn't noticed before and held it up

"I noticed this in your collection the other day.. I had planned to spend all day in the sun reading".

"That, sounds like the best idea I've heard today" said Hermione in response with a smile.

A few hours later the family regathered in the outdoor entertainment area. Hermione loved the outdoor area, surrounded by tropical plants and palms and covered with shade sales, it looked a bit like a big resort.

"Gran" said Hermione excitedly as she hugged her Grandma.

"Pa!" she exclaimed next and also hugged her grandfather.

"Mum, Dad" said Georgina as she entered the area carrying a tray of cold drinks "Have a seat, lunch will be ready shortly".

"Thank you Georgina" said Hermione's Pa.

"Is that Lemonade?" asked Gran

"Would you like some?" asked Hermione.

"You spoil me dear. Of course I would" responded the older lady.

"I'd like some too" said Pa sitting at the table and pulling a glass towards himself.

"And Hermione, This young man must be, what do you young people call it these days? Your partner? Boyfriend is too politically incorrect I've been told"

"Uhh, No Gran" said Hermione anxiously.

"No he's not your partner, or you don't call him a partner? Tell me dear, what do you call them these days?" she asked in a conspiratory whisper "I'll surprise all of my old dear friends by being hip and cool when I see them next"

"No Gran, He's not my partner, or my boyfriend, or.. he's just staying for awhile is all" struggled Hermione.

"Georgina! How could you allow her to bring.. Bring a boy home from school when they aren't even seeing each other?" asked her Gran in shock.

"In my day, You would never have anything so.. so.. Casual in your mothers home!" she stated in affront.

"No Gran.. It's not like that. Its… " Finally running out of arguments and seeing her mum's worried look she capitulated.

"You caught me Gran, This is Leigh, He's my boyfriend" she said with forced Cheerfulness. Georgina gave her a relieved smile and Leigh looked at her in askance. She just shook her head and gave him a "Just-go-along with it" look.

"Ahhh. I knew it when I first saw the two of you walk in" said Pa knowledgably.

"You did not!" exclaimed Hermione

"I did too" he replied. Hermione rolled her eyes towards the sky and hoped she could survive her crazy family for the afternoon.

Hermione was saved from further embarrassment by her dad entering with a beer in one hand and the Barbeque tongs in the other.

"The food is almost ready. I've Just got to finish the steaks, and we'll be ready to eat" he said.

"Excellent. You could starve to death around here" grumped her grandfather.

"Shh dear, its not that bad. Why don't you talk to Hermione's nice young man for awhile, take your mind off your hunger?" asked the Grandma.

"Fine idea" said Pa and turned towards Leigh who seemed to be taken by surprise.

"That's not Her.. " began Hermione's dad, but Georgina jumped in quickly

"Dear, can I see you in the kitchen?" and with her bewildered father in tow, her mum left in a hurry.

The rest of lunch passed by rather uneventfully. There was of course the normal catastrophes that one associates with a visit from the grandparents, however on the whole it was rather a pleasant affair, that is until Pa addressed Leigh across the table.

"So Leigh, Are you going to take good care of our little Hermione?" he asked. Leigh almost choked on his drink and looked askance at Hermione and her parents before answering the question.

"Of course" he answered. He paused for second before adding "Sir".

"Good to hear. And are you in a good school? Got plans for the future?" he asked. Leigh looked in panic at Hermione and she just gestured for him to answer.

"I, Uh.. I go to St. James Academy.. I plan to study Chemistry when I graduate" he responded. Hermione looked at him in surprise. The St. James academy was expected, but Chemistry? Was that really what he wanted to do, she realized she didn't really know. They'd never spoken about anything beyond the end of summer.

"Good choice Son. Can never have too many Chemists! Which University will you choose?" asked her grandpa warming up to the interrogation.

"Oxford?" he questioned.

"Hard school to get into, that one. Good luck" responded Grandpa.

"Yes it is a hard school, you'll get in though" said Hermione jumping in to the conversation.

"Its good you have faith in him Hermione" said her grandpa "it's a good quality in a partner"

"Umm yeah" said Hermione suddenly uncertain.

"So, tell me dears, how long have you been.. What is it called now? Seeing? each other?" asked her grandma.

"Ummm. A week?" asked Hermione striving to stick to the truth as much as possible.

"2 months" said Leigh at the same time giving her a look.

"Leigh's only been here for a week, but we met at the end of summer" said Hermione trying to clarify.

"Where did you met? Was it before you came home from school?" said her Grandpa astutely.

"We… We wrote to each other, you know.. email" said Hermione struggling.

"Ahh.. an internet romance" said grandma "I've read about them".

"How could you let a stranger come into your house Georgina? It sounds as if she'd never met him before a week ago" exclaimed grandpa.

"David allowed it" Said Georgina easily shifting the blame to her husband. She was struggling rather hard to keep a straight face as Hermione and Leigh struggled through the conversation.

"I um, there's no harm done. He's been a good influence on Hermione" said David.

"In what way?" asked grandma.

"in lots of little ways" said David evasively. Hermione and Leigh took that opportunity to quickly excuse themselves from the table and escape, letting Hermione's parents sort out the mess all of this had created.

Laughing to themselves they stumbled into Hermione's sitting room and collapsed on the couch.

"So yesterday I was told that I was not allowed within three feet of you, friends only stuff by your dad, now your mum's throwing us together to get your grandma off her case?" questioned Leigh.

"You get used to Gran and Pa. They see the world in a different way to the rest of us I think" she answered, "Mum normally just plays along with them. I think she'd be mighty put out if you actually took he at her up on her proposition.

"So how long will they stay?" asked Leigh.

"Give pa another beer and he'll still be here at dinner time" said Hermione laughing.

"ahh. So I guess that means we stick it out up here?" he asked reaching for the remote.

"Hey!" exclaimed Hermione going to snatch it from him.

"Give it up! Its my remote" she said laughing. Before long they ended up wrestling for the remote on the couch. Finally Hermione came up the victor, sitting on Leigh's lap with the remote in hand.

"Ha! I've got it! Ner Ner ni ner" she said childishly.

"I let you win!" he said indignantly.

"Yeah right. Your just a sore loser" she teased poking him in the chest. It was only then that she realized she was sitting on his lap.

"Oops" she said with a giggle and a blushing face as she climbed off.

"Anytime" he responded easily taking the remote out of her hand as she climbed.

"Hey! That's not fair!" she exclaimed.

"Now who's a sore loser?" he asked as he flicked the TV on.

She didn't answer, just slumped down on the couch beside him and tuned into the television program on TV.

Hours later Hermione had her head in Leigh's lap and was watching the final scenes of a long drawn out mind-numbing movie when voices could be heard in the hallway. Seconds later Gran and pa appeared in the doorway.

"ahh! Here they are! Georgina, We found them!" shouted Gran back down the hallway.

"Gran, Pa!" said Hermione scrambling up to a sitting position.

"Sorry to interrupt, you looked nice and cozy" said Gran teasingly.

"Gran! Stop it" whined Hermione.

"Ok OK. We're going now, We'll see you again for your birthday in a month dear" she responded.

"I'll see you then Gran" said Hermione hugging each of her grandparents in turn.

"See you then as well dear" said Gran turning and leaving the room. Leaving an embarrassed Hermione and a shocked Leigh in her wake.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Sorry, another short one! For those of you who wonder when Harry and Ron will arrive to bugger everything up, well Currently I'm busy building Hermione a really interesting muggle life so that when the time comes to choose she is really torn between the two options. There is at least another.. maybe 15 chapters (most written and the rest planned) before Ron and Harry suddenly arrive, but there is interaction before then. I'll hopefully post again in a day or two, so until then, PLEASE REVIEW! 


	7. And about the future?

**Monday July 20th - And about the future?  
**

Monday dawned hot and sunny. Hermione was driven from her bed before 8am because the heat in her bedroom was beyond belief.

"Heatwave!" she exclaimed as she entered the dining room in her bathers and favourite turquoise sarong.

"It sure is. You'll have to feel sorry for us poor souls trapped in a sweltering court room today while you laze about the pool" said her dad already loosening his shirt around his neck.

"I'll remember that when I'm floating on a lilo and drinking iced tea" said Hermione mischievously.

"You horror!" laughed her dad.

"I have to hurry, early court date this morning. I'll see you this afternoon most likely in the pool" he said picking up his jacket and brief case.

"Have a good day dad" she said waving as he left.

"Bye" he called back.

Hermione sat alone in the dining room for a few minutes before a thump on the stairs alerted her to Leigh's entrance.

"What is it with you?" she called as he walked into the room "Doesn't matter what time I get up, you get up five minutes later" she said looking at him speculatively.

"Yes, and its got nothing to do with the fact that my bedroom is boiling" he said pulling the jug of orange juice over to him and filling up two glasses and handing her one.

"Yeah I had that problem too" replied Hermione beating him to the plate and moving three pieces of bacon and an egg to his plate. Leigh dug into his food energetically

"How do you eat hot food on a hot day?" asked Hermione in surprise.

"Easily. I'm a growing boy" he said tapping himself on the chest.

"but its hot!" she exclaimed.

"Don't you eat hot food on a hot day?" asked Leigh looking at the plate and noticing the absence of toast.

"No" responded Hermione reaching for the yogurt tub at the end of the table. "Toast and fruit on a normal day, Toast and Bacon on a cold day and Fruit and Yogurt on a hot day"

"I'll remember" Leigh joked.

"Be sure that you do" responded Hermione haughtily and then laughed.

"I eat the same every day" he said.

"I noticed" she responded dryly.

"Be Nice" he answered.

"So Today?"

"Pool?" replied Hermione.

"Sold" and together they finished their breakfast and headed for the backyard.

Hermione and Leigh spent the entire day of Monday floating in the pool chatting and occasionally dunking each other. Towards the end of the day they retired to the sun lounges with tall glasses of Iced lemonade.

"So what do you want to do at College?" asked Hermione.

"I can't afford college" said Leigh.

"Supposed you could get a scholarship then, what would you want to do?"

"The same as I told your Grandpa – Chemistry. I love the subject. How every question has an answer and how no matter how hard it is, you can break it down into smaller components to make it simpler, you just need to find that first starting point.. then it begins to come apart like a ball of string" he said.

"Wow" said Hermione, her eyes bright with joy "That sound interesting. Would you specialize?"

"Well, I would like to.. maybe branch into Bio Chemistry. There are a lot of discoveries being made in that field and they always need new people and new ideas. Wouldn't it be great if I could discover something.. you know like the cure to cancer or something"

"You'd probably be richer if you could discover the cure to pimples" responded Hermione laughing.

"Probably" he agreed.

"and which school would you want to go to?" asked Hermione.

"Well I'd love to go to Oxford, but as I said, I can't afford it. I might be able to get into one of the less well known schools though"

"Nonsense, when they interview you after you've discovered the cure for cancer, you want to be able to slip into the conversation that you're an oxford graduate".

"Or the cure for pimples" he added.

"Or the cure for pimples" she agreed with a smile.

"We'll see" he agreed "What about you?"

Hermione paused. She hadn't thought about a future in the muggle world. All of her ambitions since she was 11 had been focused in the Magical world. What on earth would she DO in a muggle job? Suddenly she realized that her decision about which school to go to wasn't just about the next year, it was really about the rest of her life.

"I.. Uh. I don't know. I used to want to do Political Journalism" said Hermione "But now, I'm just not so sure"

"You'd be great at it" said Leigh enthusiastically.

"Nah I wouldn't" she responded automatically.

"what school would you want to go to?"

"Oxford as well.. I've wanted to go there since I was a little girl" she replied.

"You'll get in. And you'll do well" he said.

"Thanks, but I have to make it through 7th year first!" she exclaimed.

"Same"

"But you've done half of the subjects already" she argued

"All the same, I have to stay out of jail to do the rest" he replied seriously.

"I'm sure everything will be fine" she said reaching out and taking his hand. They sat in silence thinking for a long time with their hands joined between them. Little did they know that from a second storey window, Georgina was watching the pair with something like worry.

Just as the sun began to lose its heat, the door to the courtyard opened and Hermione's dad emerged from the house with a towel around his waist.

"As I expected!" he exclaimed "I'd bet you two haven't left the pool all day!".

"Nope!" exclaimed Hermione subtly disentangling her hand from Leigh's.

"Lucky things!" he exclaimed dropping his towel on a bench and smoothly diving into the pool. Moments later his head broke the surface and he shook wet hair from his eyes "I've been hanging out for this all day!"

Hermione and Leigh rejoined her dad in the pool and a small scale water war ensured. Once they were all exhausted they sat dangling their legs in the water and chatting.

"So how did your case go?" asked Hermione

"Very Well. It took a lot longer than expected, but we got the result we wanted in the end" said David.

"That's good" Said Hermione as the door announced another arrival. Georgina walked out and sat on one of the sun lounges.

"I've asked Sofia to serve Dinner out here, it's such a hot night" she said. Moments later Sofia began to set the table and put out some salads.

When dinner was well underway, Hermione looked around the small table they were all sitting at and felt incredibly lucky. Her mum, her dad and Leigh all looked happy and Healthy. She realized for the first time in a long time, she was happy and she no longer felt scared or lonely.

Her dad noticed her little smile and questioned her about it.

"I'm just happy dad" she responded "I feel like everything is happening as it should.. you know what they say, you can't fight fate".

Hermione noticed her mum and dad share a significant look before resuming the conversation.

Later that night, Hermione lay in her bed and reflected on her day. She felt relaxed after the day she'd spent with Leigh. They'd fallen into a very easy friendship even though they'd only known each other for a week. She also felt like she had good friends and she was lucky to spend so much time with her parents. It was only then that she realized she hadn't thought about Harry or Ron during the whole day. They were supposed to be her best friends, but she never felt as content around them as she did around Jen, Sandy and Leigh. She had never spent so much time with them as she had with Leigh, nor shared the same instinctive connection with them. She also had never felt like she really fit in with them, she was the third wheel and all she was kept around for was homework help and to be "The brains" of the Golden Trio. She resented that thought a bit, knowing that it probably wasn't true, however it wasn't the first time that thought had occurred. She also felt very unhappy with Harry and Ron since they were probably holidaying somewhere together at the moment, possibly looking for Horcruxes or at least leads to Horcruxes, and they hadn't invited her. In fact no one at Bill and Fleur's wedding would even tell her where Harry was staying at the moment, and Ron had hedged a bit when she'd asked what he'd been up to for the holidays.

Slowly her mind returned to her day and how much fun she had had, and she fell asleep with a small smile on her lips.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Sorry to all of you who want Harry and Ron to hurry up and arrive, but there is much to be done before they can make their appearance. I realise that some of the chapters have little point and that they don't do much for the story, but I wasn't well when I wrote them, and to go back and re-write everything to still get to the same point would be impossible, so please bear with me.

There are some interesting (I blame the cold & flu medicene) scenarios coming up which, though rather pointless, will still entertain you I hope!

Thanks to those of you who have provided feedback and reviews, every review (even if only a few words long) is precious.

Mel.


	8. Encounters with the muggle darkside

**Tuesday July 21st: Exposure to the (Muggle) dark side  
**

Hermione woke the next morning to sun streaming in through a gap in her curtains and groaned in disgust. Honestly, what were the chances of that? After unsuccessfully trying to sleep she finally rolled out of bed and headed for the shower.

She luxuriated in her hot shower, washing her hair and using some of her favorite mango scented body wash, before wrapping herself in a fluffy white towel and stepping back into her bedroom.

She took some time choosing a knee length denim skirt and a blue t-shirt before tying her wet hair into a knot and getting dressed. She felt sure that she would by now be late for breakfast, but when she walked in she found she was the only one at the table.

She pulled a yogurt towards her and put some fruit on her plate and had just started eating when Leigh came into the room running a hand through his hair.

"Hey" said Hermione happily placing three pieces of bacon and an egg on his plate while Leigh took a seat next to her.

"Thanks" He said.

"You ok?" asked Hermione.

"Bloody Sun woke me up" said Leigh crossly.

"Me too" said Hermione munching on a piece of Rock melon.

"How come your so happy?" he asked "Its only 7:30!"

"You're kidding!" she exclaimed and stood to look at the clock in the hallway.

"I must've been up for an hour already" she said in amazement.

"Me too.." said Leigh "Too Bright.. Too Bright" he muttered beginning to eat.

"Who're the early birds today?" asked David as he came in through the door "Up and at breakfast at 7:30am.. I'd never believe it if I didn't see it with my own eyes"

"Haha dad" said Hermione with a smile.

"Any special reason?" he asked "A big expedition going on today?"

"No. Nothing new.. we just got woken up by the sun" said Hermione. Leigh looked at her for a second and then back at his breakfast. Hermione noticed her dad looking at her strangely and wondered why.

"You both got woken up by the sun? at the same time?" he asked skeptically.

"I forgot to close my blinds" said Leigh self consciously looking at Hermione significantly again.

"Ohh Dad! Nothing like that!" Said Hermione in distress. Her dad was obviously going down the track that some type of inappropriate sleeping arrangements had been happening. "The sun was shining through a gap in the curtains, straight on my face. I was here a few minutes before Leigh stumbled down mumbling "Too Bright" under his breath" she said. Her dad let out a long slow breath and looked at them both.

"Of course. I'm sorry to have doubted"

"You don't have to worry about us Dad. You can trust us" said Hermione, feeling like her dad really was a bit suspicious by nature.. surely he wouldn't think she would do THAT with someone she'd only met a week earlier.

"I know Hermione. Sorry, just its hard to see two young people spending so much time together and not begin to assume things. Its not a reflection on you Honey." Hermione nodded her head and the subject was dropped.

"Coffee?" asked Leigh into the silence.

"Yes thanks" She said with a small smile. He must think her father paranoid after that little session. A second later a coffee was placed in front of her.

She reached for the sugar bowl but Leigh stopped her.

"Coffee, One sugar, no milk." He said and she smiled. She really did feel lucky to have Leigh as a friend. She completely missed the considering look her dad gave them though.

A few hours later, Leigh and Hermione were under what had become "Their" tree. Leigh was lying on his back with his book held in one hand and Hermione was lying with her head on his stomach half asleep.

"You still awake?" Leigh asked suddenly.

"Just" Hermione responded groggily.

"Ahh, thought you must've been asleep because your phone just beeped and you didn't jump on it like normal" he said with a smile.

"What my phone beeped?" she said sitting up and searching the ground for her phone. A second later she was reading a message.

"Jen's having a Barbeque for lunch" she said after a minute.

"Cool" said Leigh.

"I'd better get ready" she said standing and brushing leaves off.

"Yep, You'd better its already midday" said Leigh shading his eyes to look up at her. She had started to walk away when she looked back.

"Aren't you going to get ready?" she asked suddenly, a smile on her face.

"Am I invited?" he asked self-consciously.

"Of course you are. Get up you lazy bones!" she said and continued in towards the house. In the kitchen Hermione told Sofia they wouldn't be there for lunch and asked for George to bring the town car around in half an hour. Then she continued to her room.

She looked at herself in the mirror and decided that her denim skirt and top were adequate, however she brushed out her hair and tied it up neatly, found her lip-gloss and searched and searched until she found her slides. 45 minutes later she was standing on the front steps at Jen's with Leigh fidgeting beside her.

"Relax. Everyone's nice, you'll like them" said Hermione comfortingly. He nodded, however he still looked a little spooked. She knocked and when Jen answered the door, she had to take Leigh's hand to pull him into the house. Which unfortunately is how the remainder of the guests spotted them for the first time.

"Honey and Leigh are here" said Jen brightly to the assembled group when they were outside near the barbeque.

"Honey! Come and sit with me!" exclaimed Sandy making room for them at the table. Hermione gratefully slid into the seat and only then did she realize she was still holding Leigh's hand and let it go self-consciously.

"So Mate" said Simon from across the table "You guys official now? It was only a matter of time after Saturday, but I must say my bet was on another few weeks yet"

Hermione felt her face flame as the comment attracted attention from everyone around the table.

"Uhh no" she stammered.

"What she means is, no not official.. still seeing where things lead" said Leigh comfortably from beside her. He swung and arm over her shoulders and winked at her. She looked at him in askance and he mouthed "Tell you later".

Jen winked at Hermione exaggeratedly as she began to bring salads to the table, and Sandy nudged her with a "What did I miss" look, but Hermione had no answers to give, so she just shrugged.

The lunch was wonderful and the conversation was fun and lively. Hermione had almost forgotten about the whole incident at the start until she got up to go to the toilet.

"I'll come with you" said Leigh to a chorus of winks and nudges among the boys. Hermione tried to talk him out of it, but he followed her inside anyway.

"What is up? Whats with the pretend boyfriend thing?" She said as soon as they were alone.

"That guy James?" he paused to see if Hermione recognized the name, she did – he was the one who she hadn't trusted at the party – so she nodded "He was mouthing off after you went to the loo with Jen and Sandy at that party. He's got some party drug, I'm not sure which one, but he was joking with his mates that you'd be a bit of fun to try it on" he said softly.

"That.. That! That! JERK!" she spat "I can't believe him! Of all the low life scum of the earth things to do! Drug me! Arghh! What sort of person is he? What sort of person does he think I am! How DARE he!" she ranted. She only calmed when Leigh stepped up and put his hands on her arms calming her somewhat.

"I know. Its just safer if he doesn't think your available" said Leigh self consciously.

"Thankyou" She said softly, still in shock "But why didn't you tell me?".

"I didn't know whether we'd ever see him again.. but when I saw him here today, I figured I needed to do something…"

"No need for any further explanation" she said with a smile. She quickly ducked into the loo and then they rejoined the party outside.

"You guys took awhile" commented Jen suggestively and Hermione surprised herself by winking suggestively in return.

"Ohhhhh" said Jen and winked back exaggeratedly.

Hermione smiled self-consciously and offered to help clear the table.

As soon as she entered the kitchen, Jen and Sandy bounded in and ditched dirty plates on the bench.

"WHAT was that?" asked Sandy breathlessly.

"it's a bit complicated" said Hermione self-consciously. Eventually the girls got the story out of Hermione and they sat in stunned silence.

"James! I'm going to kill him!" said Jen angrily.

"No don't.. its alright" said Hermione anxiously.

"No its not.. it just means he'll move onto another single girl.. maybe me or Sandy!" she said.

"I never thought of that!" exclaimed Sandy.

"Neither did I" said Hermione glumly.

"Its alright, if we know we can guard against it, we can not take drinks from him and stuff"

"Are you sure that's enough? Maybe we should confront him?" asked Sandy.

"Nah, unless… " Jen paused "If we let some of the guys know they could deal with it"

"Maybe" said Hermione Dubiously.

"Well look how Leigh reacted.. it obviously disgusts him. Most of the guys would feel the same I would hope"

"I'd hope so as well. Ok we'll do that then" said Sandy.

With that decided they rejoined the people outside, where Hermione surreptitiously worked her way into Leigh's safe embrace.

Hours later they left Jen's and in the car on the way home they conversation returned to James.

"Jen's going to tell the rest of the guys and hope they will take him in hand" said Hermione.

"It might work" said Leigh

"I have one question though… Should I tell my mum and dad?" asked Hermione self-consciously.

"Why is that?" he said surprised.

"Well., they are friends with a lot of the parents of people that were there. It might get back to them that we are … you know.. at least pretending to be together" said Hermione.

"it might not hurt" he agreed as they pulled into the driveway.

After dinner that night Hermione tracked her mother to the Library.

"Mum, Can I speak to you?" she asked tentatively from the doorway.

"Sure sweetie, Come in" she said patting the seat next to her.

"Mum, I don't want you to get the wrong idea, but.." she paused gathering her thoughts "You might hear that Leigh and I are going out together" she finished in a rush.

Concern flashed across Georgina's face, but she answered evenly "And why is that?"

"Well, you see.. there is this horrible jerk called James and Leigh heard he was going to try and.. well…. Try something on me" she said awkwardly "So when we arrived at Jen's today and he was there, well Leigh kind of gave everyone the impression that we were dating, so that James would leave me alone"

Hermione took a deep breath and waited for her mother to say something, however she was met with silence.

"What was James going to try?" asked Georgina eventually.

"Mum, I'd really prefer not to say" said Hermione hesitantly.

"Was it drugs?" she asked evenly

"mmm" said Hermione

"Thankyou for telling me Hermione" said Georgina picking up her tea and returning to her book. Hermione looked in surprise at her mum, but as the conversation was obviously at an end she got up and left the library.

She wandered aimlessly for a minute before she headed for Leigh's room on the third floor. She knocked self-consciously, she hadn't ever been in his room before.

"Yes?" came the response.

"Its me. Can I come in?" asked Hermione. The door was opened and Hermione entered. She looked around the room, which was largish but still fairly empty. The only place to sit was on the king sized bed in the center of the room, so she climbed up on that. Leigh sat down next to her and asked what had happened.

"I don't know! I told her what had happened and she just said 'Thanks for telling me Hermione'" and that was it!

"She may just be worried about the case" said Leigh.

"I doubt it. Dad would be worried about that case. Mum just worries about me"

"True. I've noticed that" he responded.

"Don't worry about it now. There is nothing that can be done".

"True" she said "So what are you watching?"

Leigh looked over to the TV "You're going to laugh" he said Self Consciously "But I love Gilmore Girls".

"Me too" she said with a smile and settled down on the bed to watch TV.

* * *

**Authors Note: **

Hello to all of you faithful readers who have read my drivel to this point!

I thought I would reward you (and make up for the lack of quality in this work!) by giving you two chapters at the same time.

Enjoy!

Mel.


	9. Overreaction

**Wednesday July 22nd: Over-reaction  
**

Hermione woke up to a crick in her neck and a numb foot. She couldn't quite work out why her usually comfortable bed wasn't looking out for her this morning, but then a groan startled her and she jumped to a sitting position. She looked around in surprise and realised that she wasn't in her own room at all! She was still in Leigh's room.

She looked over at the clock on the bedside table and gasped. It was almost 6am! She didn't even remember falling asleep.

Self consciously she disentangled herself from the rug she had been using and climbed out of bed. She opened the door a crack and peered down the hallway. Thankfully it appeared empty so she slipped out of the room. She crept quickly and quietly towards her room, but a cursory look around a corner showed her dad on the way to the pool down the main corridor. Quickly making a split second decision she ducked down a service corridor and went to the kitchen instead. Minutes later her dad entered and found her standing looking out the window with a glass of water in her hand.

"Honey! What are you doing up?" he asked in surprise

"I needed a drink of water" she said and wasn't surprised when she got a surprised look from her father. She had a water tap and glasses in her bathroom.

"I just couldn't sleep.. so I came down here" she said

"Is anything bothering you Honey? You're mum told me about the Barbeque. I came past your room last night to make sure you were alright, but you weren't there to talk" he said with concern.

"I went to visit Leigh. He's as much involved in this as me now" she said self consciously pulling at the denim skirt she was still wearing.

"Have you been to bed yet?" he asked suddenly looking at her clothes.

"Umm.. Not so much. I fell asleep watching TV with Leigh" she said feeling embarrassed.

"In his room?" asked her dad

"Uhh… Yes?" she felt worried about what the consequences of this would be.

"Honey, I trust you, you wouldn't do anything inappropriate under my roof, but this is absolutely NOT to happen again. As it is, I will be telling your mother about this and she can deal with you" he said quietly. Hermione groaned as her dad turned to go out to the pool.

Hermione sighed and headed back up to her room to await breakfast in trepidation.

She entered the dining room 2 hours later and sat opposite her tight lipped Mother. She decided that on a day such as today she felt like comfort food and made two plates of Leigh's favorite breakfast – three rashers of bacon and one fried egg. Starting to eat slowly she continually glanced at her silent mother.

"Hermione Jane Granger" said her mother, and she winced, she really was in trouble "I did not bring you up to sneak into boys rooms in my own home! You have so many opportunities and so much potential, how could you throw all of that away for… for.. for a boy!" she spat.

Hermione looked down at her plate, losing her appetite suddenly and looked up at her mother.

"I just watched TV. I was upset after yesterday" she said

"After your behavior last night, I don't know whether I believe your tale from yesterday, its very convenient that all of your friends think you are dating, but you aren't, and then on that same night you spend the night in his room!"

"Mum! You know I've told you the truth!" said Hermione angrily.

Leigh arrived at the door and slid into his normal seat looking at the breakfast prepared for him and nodding at Hermione.

"Hermione, we have things to do today, please eat quickly and meet me in the foyer" said Georgina coldly ignoring Leigh and leaving the room.

"Whats going on?" asked Leigh when he noticed her downcast eyes.

"Dad caught me going back to my room this morning" she said self consciously "They're both really angry".

"Oh geeze" he said

"You said it" she said dropping her head into her hands.

"Did you tell them nothing happened? That we haven't done ANYTHING" he said.

"I've tried"

"Maybe I should try?" he said

"I wouldn't" said Hermione just as her dad appeared in the doorway.

"Hermione" Hermione winced again, her dad NEVER called her Hermione "Your mother is waiting for you in the foyer. Leigh can I speak to you for a minute please".

"Good luck" whispered Leigh as she stood and left. She could only bring herself to nod on her way out.

Hermione entered the foyer and followed her mother outside silently. They climbed into the town car silently and rode to their destination in silence. It was only then that Hermione wondered what on earth was going on. They were outside the family doctors clinic.

"Mum? What are we doing here?" she asked suddenly worried.

"Please just Hurry Hermione, they have had to squeeze us in and we are already late" she replied pulling Hermione in through the doorway.

They entered the brightly colored reception area and a receptionist motioned for them to go straight through to the waiting area. Only a few minutes had passed before Hermione heard her name called. Ignoring the glares of the patients who were there before her, she followed the nurse and her mother down the Corridor to the doctor's room.

"Hermione, Welcome, Come In, Come In" said Dr Muir as she walked in and took a seat.

"Now how can I help today?" she said addressing the question to her mother.

"Its been bought to our attention that.. uhh.. Hermione is growing up, and so, we'd like to see her on the.. uhh contraceptive Pill" said her mother. Hermione stared at her mother in disbelief! She went to school for years with Harry and Ron and her mother had never reacted this way to them!

"The Contraceptive Pill! Mum!" she exclaimed.

"Shh Hermione. Just listen to the doctor"

"Yes, Yes. High time she was on such a thing" said Doctor Muir writing something on her pad.

"Most young women start the Pill much earlier than almost 18" the doctor mused. Hermione shared a rather surprised look with her mother before tuning back into the Doctor.

"I have to ask whether you are sexually active, or whether this is just a precaution" said the doctor looking at Hermione. Hermione could feel her Mother's gaze burning into her, seriously what sort of person did her mother think she was?

"Of course I'm not sexually active!" she exclaimed.

"Well that's good to know. I'd recommend this Pill for you" said the doctor handing over a box.

"Take the tablets at the same time each day and make sure you read the included leaflet about missed tablets" she continued also passing over a printed script a few minutes later.

Hermione self consciously took the box of pills and forced it into her hand bag along with the paper prescription.

"Is that all for today?" asked the doctor. Hermione only nodded and her mother seemed similarly at a loss for words.

"Well just see the receptionist on your way out then" said the doctor cheerfully.

Once they were safely back in the car Hermione rounded on her mother

"What was that all about! The contraceptive Pill! I just fell ASLEEP!" she said

"Oh I know Hermione.. But what about next time?" asked Georgina

"You should be able to trust me more than that" responded Hermione.

"Maybe, but you are a teenaged girl, and sometimes, the lure of an attractive young man can prove too much. You are too intelligent to throw everything away now" she responded.

"Mum! Leigh and I are friends! To even think.. that us… and Sex!.. Mum!" she said in astonishment.

"I've seen the two of you Hermione. He likes you, You like him. You'll try and fight it, but.. In the end one of you will fall.. I.. just want you to be prepared. Your father gave me a scare this morning when he told me where you spent the night. I know you are better than that, but my initial reaction still made me realize that you are growing up and we need to make sure that things don't get out of control"

"So your not really angry?" asked Hermione.

"Oh don't you dare try that young lady! Of course I am angry" she said in response.

"Am I grounded? Are you going to send Leigh away? Maybe we should act like we hate each other"

"Leigh is not going to be sent away, but you should set your friends straight about your not dating as it could jeopardize the trial"

"Yes, Ok" said Hermione "Can we just forget about last night. It'll never happen again"

"If you promise" said Georgina.

"I promise" she responded.

"George. Take us home. I don't think we need to visit the pharmacy after all"

"The pharmacy?" asked Hermione.

"It was another embarrassing little lesson" said Georgina with a small smile

"You're evil" responded Hermione.

"Yes I know" she responded.

"I'm late to start the Pill?" asked Hermione going back to what the doctor said.

"I feel sorry for all the other mothers out there" said Georgina with a smile settling back into the seat of the car.

"I don't think I ever want a daughter" said Hermione.

"Oh I don't know.. its not ALL bad" responded Georgina.

When Hermione entered her sitting room she found Leigh Sitting on the sofa.

"I've been waiting for you! Where did your mum take you?" he asked.

"You wouldn't believe it" she responded "What did dad want?"

"The usual warning – don't jeopardize the trial"

"mmm" responded Hermione, Not surprised.

"Why can't people believe that a guy and a girl can be friends?" mused Leigh outloud.

"Well we haven't really given them much proof we are only friends" said Hermione "Everyone thinks we are dating"

"I know, but that's out of necessity" said Leigh

"I know that, you know that.. hopefully mum and dad know that.. but to everyone else there is no need to dig deeper" responded Hermione and with that they lapsed into silence to ponder what they could do about their situation.

"Honey?" called her dad from somewhere downstairs. Hermione grimaced at Leigh but stood and walked to the door of her sitting room before yelling "Yes Dad?"

"Can you and Leigh come down here. We need to have a talk". Hermione rolled her eyes at Leigh before leading the way down to her fathers study.

"What is it dad?" she asked as she took a seat across the big mahogany desk from him.

"I think we need to set down some house rules" said David seriously. Once again Hermione rolled her eyes.

"For a start, everyone sleeps in his or her own bed, Every night"

"Yes Dad" murmured Hermione and she could hear Leigh responding with something similar next to her.

"You two are never to close the door of any room you are in together" he continued

"If anything develops between the two of you, you must tell your mother or I immediately. Is that understood?"

"Dad! We're just friends!" said Hermione in indignation "Why won't anyone believe that!"

"We believe you for now Honey, but a teenaged girl and teenaged boy in the house alone for a weekend could lead to anything" said David in response.

"Alone? For a weekend? What?" asked Hermione in surprise.

"Yes, I'm sorry but your mother and I have to attend an awards ceremony in Paris at the weekend, we'll be leaving straight after work on Friday and be back Sunday night" he said, Hermione stared at him in shock.

"You mean even after all of the.. stuff.. that happened last night you're still going to trust me to stay here by myself?"

"Of course we still trust you Hermione. I think more than anything you gave us a shock with last night. We know you Honey and you're not likely to make such frivolous decisions as we've insinuated, but it did come as a shock to us that you are almost 18. To me, you'll always be my little Honey and you being away at Boarding school all year, every year hasn't allowed us to watch you grow up, so dear, it was quite a shock to the system".

"I'm sorry dad, but you know we're just friends don't you?"

"I'd hope that I would be informed otherwise if circumstances had changed" he said with a smile.

"Of course dad. So about the weekend.. Can I have some friends come and stay? Say Sandy and Jen?"

"Those ratbags? They're a bad influence on you Honey!" he exclaimed with a smile.

"I know!" she responded also smiling.

"Of course you can have them over" he said and then waved his hands to dismiss them from the study.

"Behave yourself you two!" he yelled after them as they left.

"Wow. A whole weekend with out the parentals" breathed Hermione.

"Yeah. Nuts" said Leigh with a smile.

"Sofia will still be here though and George, so we can't get up to too much mischief" she responded with a grin.

"But Sandy and Jen all weekend! How will I cope?" he sighed dramatically.

"Oh I'd better call them!" said Hermione dashing for her bedroom and her phone.

* * *

Authors Notes: I apologize for this one.. I completely blame the cold and flu tablets.. its completely out of the blue, but when I went back to delete it.. well I couldn't. I actually found it was quite.. entertaining. I hope you all think so as well, even if Hermione's parents do seem to be over-reacting just a bit... 


	10. James Again

**Thursday July 23rd **

The next day Hermione woke up in her own bed again and was rather relieved that yesterday was behind her. She was mortified that her mother had dragged her to the doctor for a contraceptive pill! But then she did guess that she was 18 and the doctor had been surprised she had waited this long.. What was the world coming to? She wondered what on earth Ron would think if he ever heard about it! He seemed to have rather.. backward.. views about the whole thing and she was sure he'd call her any one of a dozen lovely names he seemed to horde, maybe he'd even call her his favorite.. a Scarlet woman! Ha!

She quickly got dressed and made her way down to the big cool spacious dining room and took her usual seat. She was just picking the strawberries out of her fruit salad when Leigh came in looking amazingly good in a pair of swim trunks.

"Morning" said Hermione reaching automatically for the tongs on the bacon plate and transferring three slices of Bacon across to Leigh's plate.

"Morning" he said sleepily and slumped in the seat next to Hermione's. Hermione continued to put an egg on his plate before returning to her strawberries.

"You look tired" she said grinning at him.

"Yeah.. stayed up until 2am finishing my Book"

"You've finished it?" she said in excitement "Can I borrow it?". He pushed the big book over to her and she looked at it in excitement.

"Coffee?" he asked reaching for the coffee pot.

"Of course" she murmured burying her head in the book immediately. A second later a coffee was pressed into her hand and she was set.

"I see I've lost you now" said Leigh dramatically "Beaten out by my own book".

"Nonsense, but oh.. I've wanted to read this book for such a long time".

"I know" was all he said and he let her read on in silence while he finished breakfast.

"I was thinking of borrowing one of your books and lazing out under the tree, it's been awhile since we've had a quiet day" Leigh said

"Sure" murmured Hermione.

"And then maybe a swim?" he said

"Sure" she murmured again.

"And then I'm going to find a tutu and join the ballet" he said casually to see if Hermione was listening.

"If that's what you want" she said lifting her eyes and grinning at him.

"So you were listening" he asked.

"Of course I was. I'm going to get changed into my swimmers, I'll meet you outside" she said standing from the table and leaving with her head still in her book.

The rest of the morning was spent laying on towels under their favorite tree both with their books open and reading in companionable silence. It was almost lunchtime when Leigh stretched and decided it was time to go for a swim.

"Swim time?" he asked

"Nah, you go ahead" said Hermione still engrossed in her book.

"C'mon, you've got to be getting hot" said Leigh and he reached over and captured Hermione's book.

"Leigh! That's not fair!" she said scrambling up and trying to retrieve her book.

"C'mon 10 minutes in the water and I'll give it back" he said holding it just out of Hermione's reach. She growled and launched herself at her book "I don't want to swim! I want to find out what happens next" she said as she landed heavily on Leigh while trying to stretch to get her book.

"Come on, I could tell you" he said leaning back away from her with the book held out behind him. Hermione leaped again and carried them back down to the ground. Hermione could almost reach the book now and she squirmed for a full minute before she realised that Leigh had stopped moving. She looked down on him and realised that she was laying full length on top of him. She felt her face flush bright red and tried to gather her scattered thoughts..

"I uh.. sorr.." she began, however her sentence was cut off as Leigh leaned up and kissed her. Hermione felt butterflies erupt in her stomach and she closed her eyes and lent into the kiss. As soon as it had begun, it was over.

"Sorry" she mumbled again and looked down onto the adorable face of Leigh. He smiled nervously back and echoed her apology "Sorry".

"I think I need that swim now" she said and rolled off of him in a hurry, rushing to the pool to try and cool her burning face.

They were decidedly awkward with each other in the pool until Hermione resorted to the only known way to break they ice and splashed Leigh. Once she'd done that it was a full on water war and there was no time for awkwardness.

When they returned to their towels and settled down with their books again, Hermione glanced sideways at Leigh and caught him looking at her.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm not going to keep kissing you" he said seriously.

"I should hope not" she joked.

"No I mean it. I'm going to stop, and if you want to do it again, you'll have to kiss me" he said.

"But why?" she asked bewildered.

"Well, you know how I feel about you, but I have no idea how you feel about me. Once the trial is over, I'll leave and if I keep being the one to initiate this, then I'll never know how you felt. So from now.. Its all up to you" he said.

"But we have to just stay friends" she said anxiously.

"I know that. But, that's the second time I've kissed you, the second time you've kissed me back, and as far as I know.. we still are JUST friends.. at least until after the trial.. then.. we'll have to see"

"Yes. We'll have to see" said Hermione breathlessly. Did he really want to be more? She couldn't deny she felt comfortable with him and when they kissed her body reacted with the most amazing responses, but was she ready to have a relationship with him? Was she ready to give up on Ron?.

"Two more weeks" was all he responded.

Later that afternoon Hermione was beginning to doze when her Mobile phone beeped.

"Ah! A message" she announced as she reached for the phone.

"Duh" responded Leigh sleepily.

"Henry is having a pool party tonight" she said as she read the message "Do you want to go?"

"Up to you" said Leigh

"Ok, Lets go" she decided and quickly texted a response.

An hour later they were splashing their way through to Sandy and Jen in Henry's immense waterfall pool.

"Oh I love this pool!" exclaimed Hermione as she arrived next to Jen. The pool was aqua in colour and shaped like a jelly bean. At one end was a large tropical waterfall and at the other a warm spa pool which was currently full of people.

"Hey Honey!" exclaimed Jen as she gave Hermione an awkward hug.

"Hey Jen. Hey Sandy" responded Hermione as she gave Sandy a hug as well.

"And who is this?" asked Hermione spotting a guy standing beside Sandy.

"Daniel, Honey, Honey, Daniel" she introduced "Oh and that's Leigh" she added as an after thought.

"The Daniel?" asked Hermione of Jen

"I'll tell you later" Sandy said with a broad smile.

"Waah and now I'm the only one that's single" sighed Jen dramatically.

"I'm single" said Hermione automatically.

"Your only half single" said Jen in response

"How do you be 'Half single'?" asked Hermione curiously.

"Well I'm not too sure, but your managing it" she responded brightly.

"Half single! What does that make me? A quarter of a relationship?" she asked

"What? No of course not.. You're just.. your not single, anyone with eyes in their head can tell that you and Leigh are 'Together', but your not actually 'Together'.. so you're only half single. Haven't you noticed that there hasn't been any admiring group of guys forming around you tonight? As clueless as guys are, they have radars for this sort of thing" said Jen.

"Hey! I resent that!" exclaimed Leigh.

"But you noticed it didn't you?" asked Sandy.

"well, Yes.. but I still resent being called clueless!" he said in response. The conversation paused as James (nicknamed Dodgy James by Jen) joined the group.

"Jen, Sandy, Honey" he said smoothly.

"Hermione to you" stated Hermione in response.

"Hermione then, if you'd prefer" he said with an incline of his head.

"Thankyou, I would" she responded Archly.

"Could I get any of you lovely ladies a drink?" he asked expertly slipping in between Hermione and Leigh and giving Hermione a wink.

"Uh, no thankyou, I'm fine for the moment" said Hermione making a conscious effort to continue to breath with this slimeball so close.

"I'm fine too" chorused the other girls.

"Is that all James?" asked Jen when he hovered for a moment in the circle.

"What? Oh.. Uh yes" he said surprised and then backed away from the circle. Hermione felt arms slip around her waist as he left and almost panicked, but a quick glance over her shoulder showed Leigh holding her from behind.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly in her ear. She could only manage a shaky nod as she leant back into the comforting contact.

"That slimeball!" exclaimed Jen angrily under her breath, which led to a chorus of agreement.

During the course of the night Hermione had spoken to many of the people she'd met over the past two weeks and even spoken to Sandy's new boyfriend Daniel for a bit. Suddenly there was a break in the movement of the crowds and Hermione found herself cornered by James.

"Hermione" he said stepping into Hermione's personal space.

"James" She responded coldly.

"I get the feeling you don't like me" said James

"Not particularly, no" said Hermione looking for a way to get away from him.

"Why don't I make it up to you.. I can get you anything you fancy, what's your poison?" he asked

"Alcohol?" she asked bewildered

"Among other things" he said producing a small plastic bag containing white powder from a pocket and then replacing it quickly from where it came.

"Oh. Uh. No thankyou" she stumbled.

"Your sure? Have a little fun?" he asked

"I said no" Hermione said and then she took a step away from him "Well I should get back to Jen and Sandy".

"And the boyfriend?" asked James petulantly.

"He's not my boyfriend" she said and then bit her tongue as James eyes lit up. Oops.

"He isn't? He sure looks like he thinks he is" said James eyeing her speculatively.

"Well we're friends" she said

"Friends with benefits?" he asked with a gleam in his eye "Can I be your friend too?"

"James. That's highly inappropriate. Now I must be going" she stated coldly.

"Hey.. I didn't mean to offend. Enjoy your night, and hey. You know where to find me.. you know.. Later…" he smirked suggestively. Hermione felt her stomach heave in revulsion as she made a quick dash to her group of friends.

"That Boy makes me sick" she stated as she landed on a sun lounge between Jen and Leigh.

"I know what you mean" said Jen taking the cup that Hermione held and sniffing it.

"I wouldn't drink that one" she said tipping it on the garden.

"Really? I never even noticed him slip anything into it?" asked Hermione in surprise.

"I've heard of it happening" said Jen

"Do you want another drink Honey? Jen?" asked Leigh as he stood from the sun lounge.

"Uh, yes thanks" said Jen and Hermione as he left.

"So tell me all about Daniel and Sandy" said Hermione eyeing the couple who sat huddled together on a chair a little way away.

"Well you know Sandy, she's always been one to go out and get what she wants, so when we ran into him at the Shops yesterday she asked him out right then and there and he said yes"

"That easy?" asked Hermione in surprise.

"Yeah, It'd never work for me.. but Sandy, we'll she's always had a knack for knowing when things like that will work" responded Jen.

"Lucky her" said Hermione.

"So tell me what's going on with you and Leigh.. You're more quarter single than half single tonight. He's never stopped touching you and if I didn't know better he's ignoring your rule of not getting together" said Jen suggestively.

"I think he's particularly worried about James" said Hermione looking over to where James and Leigh stood facing each other. It was quite clear that Leigh was giving James a talking too about the drugged drink.

"He is quite protective of you. Its cute" said Jen with a nudge "But that's not it is it?".

"Well, you see.. the thing is.. well.. he kind of.. kissed me this afternoon" said Hermione, her face flaming red in embarrassment.

"Really!" exclaimed Jen loudly.

"Shhh!" responded Hermione.

"Ok Ok. So what happened?" asked Jen.

"Well he stole my book" said Hermione with a smile.

"Always a good way to get your attention" responded Jen.

"Yes. And then he held it away from me, so I kind of jumped on him. I ended up lying on top of him accidentally and well.. then he kissed me".

"Wow! How was it?" asked Jen raptly.

"It was.. It was wonderful!" exclaimed Hermione breathlessly.

"But?" prompted Jen.

"But?" asked Hermione.

"Theres always a But"

"Well there is. Leigh said that he's kissed me twice now and if I want to kiss him again, I have to do it" responded Hermione.

"Twice! You've been holding out on me!" exclaimed Jen.

"Well the first one was barely a kiss, it was after Justine's party" said Hermione

"Oh yeah, You guys were Hot at Justine's. No wonder he kissed you" said Jen.

"well we can't get together you see.. It's complicated.. " said Hermione.

"It always is" responded Jen "well unless your name is Sandy".

"Yes. That's true!" said Hermione as Leigh rejoined them with some drinks.

"I just saw James" said Leigh conversationally "He won't offer you any of his products again Honey. Although I'm not sure if he'll remember his promise in the morning – It seems he's behaving quite a bit drunker than before. He was trying to paw some chick in a bikini when I was on my way back".

"Ahh. Glad it's not me" said Hermione.

"Me too" said Jen with a shudder.

"Me too" agreed Leigh as he slipped an arm around Hermione's waist. Hermione could only sigh, she really could get used to being with Leigh, if only it was allowed.

* * *

**Authors Notes: **Just a short one before I post the weekend. There is some interaction with Harry, Ron and Ginny in the the next chapter.. 


	11. A Normal weekend

**Friday July 24th**

* * *

Hermione woke to her mother entering her room the next day with a cordless phone in her hands.

"Honey?" she queried.

"Yes Mum? What time is it?" she asked as an afterthought.

"Its 8 o'clock. You've got a telephone call" she said waving the phone in Hermione's direction.

"Oh! Who is it?" she asked mystified, most of her friends texted her now.

"I think it's your friend Harry from school" said her mum thrusting the phone out again. Hermione took it gingerly and said Hello.

"Hey Hermione!" said Harry loudly on the other end of the phone.

"Harry! Where are you? Is this safe?" She exclaimed.

"We've found a phone box in the center of Ottery St Catchpole. Its been tested by the Order and they've decided its safe for me to use!" he exclaimed, "Which doesn't do me much good because you're the only person I know with a phone!"

"Well its nice to hear from you!" said Hermione happily.

"Its good to hear your voice as well!" said Harry "How's the last few weeks been since the wedding?"

"Oh its been great!" exclaimed Hermione enthusiastically "I've been catching up with heaps of my primary school friends and we've been having a lot of fun".

"Sounds good" Said Harry "Just a sec, Ron and Ginny want to say Hello too, but I have one more thing before I go.. My birthday's next Friday, I was just wondering whether you could come over for lunch"

"At the weasleys?" asked Hermione.

"Yes at the weasleys" said Harry.

"Is that where you're staying for the summer?" she ventured

"Umm.. No. I'm staying somewhere else.. Its really best if I don't tell you where" he said vaguely.

"Why not? Who am I going to tell?" she asked bitterly.

"its just safer this way" said Harry "Anyway Ron's here, I'll pass you over".

Hermione got the distinct impression that Harry was passing her on to avoid the conversation.

"Hey Hermione" came Ron's voice at three times the normal volume.

"You can speak normally Ron, I can hear you" said Hermione in response.

"Oh Sorry. Hi Hermione" he said again at a normal volume.

"Hey Ron. How are you?" she queried

"Good" he responded bluntly.

"How's your summer?" she asked.

"Oh good. Harry and I have been.." he trailed off and she could hear Harry saying "Ron!" sharply in the background.

"Oh yeah. Harry and I have been doing nothing much.. you know Homework and stuff" said Ron vaguely obviously distracted.

"Homework? We haven't got any homework Ron. The school is possibly not re-opening" said Hermione suspiciously.

"OH uh yeah. We'll we've been .. uh you know.. studying up" he said and Hermione could clearly hear Harry in the background say "Give the phone to Ginny Ron".

"Uhh, anyway I have to go, here's Ginny" said Ron quickly and there were muffled sounds as the caller changed again.

"Hermione! I've missed you!" exclaimed Ginny

"Oh Gin! I've missed you! How's life at the burrow?"

"Boring! Harry's stays maybe once a week and spends the rest of his time somewhere else and Ron comes and goes all the time. Neither of them will tell me what's going on or anything! Mum's protecting whatever it is their doing as well.. I can't get a straight answer out of any of them. About all I can gather is that it's got something to do with the Order and because I'm TOO YOUNG I can't know about it!" she ranted.

"That's rough" said Hermione bitterly as she realised that she really was being left out of everything.

"I overheard that they're not even telling you though" said Ginny "Mean prats"

"Yeah I have no idea what they're doing" said Hermione half heartedly.

"Stupid boys. You're the brains of the bunch, I don't know what they expect to achieve without you" said Ginny loyally.

"Thanks Gin" said Hermione with a small smile.

"Don't mention it. So what's been happening in your life? I'm as bored as.. well as if I was studying for potions" said Ginny "please give me some news to brighten up my existence".

"Oh well, I've been catching up with some of my primary school friends, Sandy and Jen" said Hermione "and they've got heaps of friends, so I've been to a few parties and Barbeques and stuff"

"Wow! I'm jealous" breathed Ginny.

"Haha. I've also got a new housemate, my dad took in one of his charges until his court date so he's staying with us" said Hermione.

"A 'He' in your house? Tell me all about him! Is he dreamy?" asked Ginny

"Well, yes he's dreamy.. very smart too" replied Hermione. Ginny sighed in appreciation.

"Only you'd add the bit about him being smart Hermione, the dreamy bit is enough for the rest of us!"

Hermione began to feel much better about being left out as she spoke to Ginny for longer. Ginny obviously was also being left out, and to top it all off was isolated and bored. After another 10 minutes of girl talk Ginny bought the conversation to a close.

"Well I'm getting some strange hand signals from Harry.. Oh he means wind it up.. Why didn't you just say so Harry?" she said obviously to Harry "ok, so he wants me to finish up, we'll see you next week at Harry's party though. Midday at the burrow. Bring me some photos!" she exclaimed.

"Ok, I'll try. I'll see you next week".

"Bye"

"Bye"

Hermione pressed the off switch on her phone in a mixed up mood. She was happy to have had the chance to talk to Ginny and she was looking forward to seeing her friends, but the news that Ron and Harry were doing something that they wouldn't even discuss with her hurt.

Suddenly Hermione smiled. Harry's Birthday! How could she have almost forgotten that!. "Mum can I go to the weasleys next Friday for Harry's birthday?" she called to her mum who was pottering around in Hermione's sitting room.

"Only for the day?" asked her mum worriedly.

"Only for the day" she responded.

"I don't see why not. You'll be careful?" She asked worriedly,.

"Of course I will" she said in response.

"Ok, then yes. You may go" said her mum with a worried tone "At the first sign of anything.. you'll come home?"

"Yes mum" said Hermione in a long-suffering tone.

"Do you need George to drive you? Or will you.. what do you call it? Apparate?" asked her mum.

"If George could drive me that would be better.. I don't want to draw attention to our house by using magic too often" said Hermione.

"Probably for the best" said her mum absently as she left the room, obviously to let George know about next Friday's plans.

Hermione was surprised when she arrived downstairs and found Leigh and her Dad already in deep discussion. She was also surprised when she discovered Bacon and Toast on her plate and a cup of coffee in front of her place.

"But its.." she began then looked out the window.

"Cold" finished Leigh before going back to the discussion. She sat happily and ate her bacon and toast and looked again out the window at the black swirling clouds and wind whipped trees.

"What a rotten day" she said to no one in particular as she watched a bird try and fly against the wind.

"Yes, Good day for staying inside I'd say" said David as he packed his paper into his briefcase "Unfortunately some of us don't have that luxury".

"Enjoy your trip dad" She said getting up and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Enjoy your weekend at home" he said in response and he was gone.

"So your mum is packing" said Leigh as he poured himself a second cup of coffee.

"Uhh yeah I thought she might be doing something like that" replied Hermione finishing her breakfast and setting her knife and fork on her plate.

"So what do we do today? It's a horrible rainy day outside" said Leigh.

"DVDs?" asked Hermione.

"Sounds good. What time to Jen and Sandy arrive? I need to know so I can make myself scarce!" he joked.

"4pm, just before mum leaves" answered Hermione.

"Ok. To the movie room then?" he asked offering his arm. Hermione laughed and slipped her hand through the crook of his arm.

"Lets go" she said.

They watched 4 movies in a row before the doorbell interrupted them.

"Sandy and Jen are here!" said Hermione leaping off the sofa and running for the front door.

"Sandy! Jen!" she exclaimed as she threw open the door.

"Honey!" they said in unison.

"what a rotten day!" exclaimed Jen shaking water from her hair.

"Yeah. We've been watching DVDs all day" said Hermione.

"Sounds like a good plan" responded Jen.

"so where are we staying?" asked Sandy lifting her bags again.

"Follow me" said Hermione and led them up the staircase and to the left.

"That's Leigh's room. That'll be your room Jen, This one's yours sandy and there's the bathroom" she said indicating the rooms as she spoke.

"Wow!" said Jen as she stepped into her bedroom and put her bag down "please tell me why we've never stayed here before?" she asked.

"I may never leave" said sandy as she stepped into her room and took in her surroundings.

"Ok, well we'll be in the theatre room when your done getting settled" said Hermione leaving them to settle in.

10 minutes later they both stumbled into the room laughing "My God we got lost!" exclaimed Jen.

"How on earth did you get lost?" asked Hermione in confusion

"There's some room down that way somewhere" said Jen waving towards the back of the room "That we walked through three times!" she giggled.

"Your house is huge!" answered Sandy collapsing in a nearby chair.

Hermione laughed along with the rest of them until they were interrupted by Georgina.

"Ahh, Sandy and Jen, Lovely to see you" she said courteously as she entered.

"Nice to see you too Mrs. Granger" they echoed politely.

"Thank you. Now I've left all our numbers with Sofia and George, so they can find us if you need us, we'll also have your Father's Cell phone with us. Please behave yourselves and we'll see you all for dinner on Sunday" she said giving Hermione a quick hug and a kiss on the top of her head before leaving the room.

"wow. On our own at last" said Jen kicking her feet up onto an adjacent seat.

"Yeah, so what shall we do?" asked Hermione.

"Movies?" asked Jen indicating the big screen.

"Why not" said Sandy.

"I'll get Sofia to order Pizza for dinner" said Hermione leaving her friends for a minute and returning with her arms laden with junk food.

"Mum and dad are gone, Sofia thought I might like some of this stuff" she said with a smile showing all sorts of chocolate and chips.

"Awesome" said Jen grabbing a packet of biscuits off the top of the pile "Your going to have throw me out on Sunday!" she threatened.

* * *

**Saturday July 25th**

Hermione sat at the breakfast table the next morning yawning as she buttered her toast. They had all stayed up until late last night watching DVDs and talking about this and that. Hermione had really enjoyed just relaxing with her friends like that. It had been after 3am when they'd all gone up to bed, with Leigh leading Jen and Sandy off to their rooms so that they wouldn't get lost again.

A minute later Leigh came into the room with his hair sticking up in all directions and still in his pajamas.

"Too tired to get dressed" he mumbled as he slid into his seat and reached for the coffee pot "Need coffee".

"I know what you mean" said Hermione indicating her purple pajamas under her dressing gown.

Minutes later Sandy and Jen walked into the room giggling to themselves.

"We only got lost once on the way down here" said Jen.

"Yeah. Thanks for waiting for us Leigh. Greatly appreciated" said Sandy sarcastically.

"Need Coffee" he mumbled again which caused the girls to laugh.

"Help yourself to breakfast" said Hermione indicating the food laden table.

"Can I live with you?" asked Jen as her eyes fell on the plates of bagels and croissants. She quickly took a seat and filled a plate with food.

"You eat like my friend Ron!" exclaimed Hermione eyeing off the plate

"I like my food" responded Jen adding a generous dollop of Jam to a croissant.

"How do you stay so thin?" asked Hermione incredulously.

"Oh I don't eat like this all the time.. but it seemed such a waste not to eat up today! Look at all this food" exclaimed Jen in response taking a big bite out of her croissant "Heaven".

"Have you joined the land of the awake yet Leigh?" teased Sandy as she snagged the coffee pot from in front of him.

"Getting there" he said finally picking up his fork and reaching for the bacon plate.

"Uhh uhh" said Hermione transferring bacon and an egg to his plate.

"You two are so cute" said Jen with a smirk.

"You're like a married couple" said Sandy.

"Yeah, He pours your coffee, you get his breakfast. Sad how domesticated you've become Honey" teased Jen.

"Your just jealous" responded Leigh with a grin.

"Of course I am, I'd love a good looking boy like you to get my coffee for me every morning!" teased Jen.

"I asked for that" said Leigh concentrating on his breakfast.

"So what do you want to do today?" asked Hermione

"Apart from Eat?" asked Jen taking a chocolate chip muffin from a platter.

"Yes, Apart from eat" said Hermione.

"Well I noticed no one has gotten dressed" said Leigh "Sounds like a good enough reason for us to veg"

"I've got some games we could play" said Hermione thinking of her board games upstairs.

"Sounds like a plan" said Jen

"And we could go out for lunch and some shopping later" said Sandy

"Well I'm not much for shopping, but I do need to get Harry a Birthday present" responded Hermione.

After breakfast the four of them retired to Hermione's sitting room where Hermione pulled out a stack of board games she'd received over the years.

"Does anyone know how to play poker?" asked Leigh hopefully. When he was met with confused looks from the girls he changed his mind "Never mind".

"Ok so we could play monopoly" said Hermione setting down the box "or cluedo or game of life" she continued.

"Hey what's this one?" asked Jen pulling a bright pink and purple box off the shelf "Girl talk! Oh lets play this one!" she exclaimed.

"No! I refuse" said Leigh straight away.

"That's really for like 13 year olds" said Hermione dubiously looking at the bright box.

"All the more fun. Oh look at these questions!" exclaimed Jen turning the box over "Truth or dare – truth tell the name of three boys in your class you'd like to kiss, or dare eat half of a lemon".

"This looks hilarious" said Sandy joining Jen at the box.

"I don't know guys.. its really tacky" said Hermione helplessly.

"come one. It'll be fun" said Jen plopping down on the rug with the box in her lap.

"Well I'm going back to bed" said Leigh leaving the room before he could get roped into playing.

"Uh ok. Lets play then" said Hermione in resignation.

"Your turn first Honey. Ohh look at this question! Name the one person on earth who you want to kiss more than anyone else"

"It does not say that!" exclaimed Hermione.

"It does, it really does!" said Jen waving the card around.

"I love this game" said Sandy to no one in particular.

"What's the dare?" asked Hermione.

"You have to wear your hair in pig tails for the rest of the day" said Jen.

"Come on, the question is easy" said Jen "do you really want to have to wear pig tails out this afternoon?"

"Ok Ok, let me think" said Hermione. She really did have to think about this one. 2 weeks ago she would have said Ron without a doubt. Two years of day dreaming about him would have prepared her for her answer. But now, after having experienced two kisses with Leigh, she began to wonder whether what she felt for Ron was real, and whether kissing him would be anywhere near as good as kissing Leigh.

"It's a hard question" said Hermione buying herself some time.

"No its not! We all know your going to answer Leigh" said Sandy.

"You do not know that" said Hermione.

"Who else COULD there be?" asked Jen.

"Well what about Ron?" asked Hermione going red in the face.

"No, not happening. Not after the way you've been behaving around Leigh" said Sandy.

"Ok Ok. I'll answer" said Hermione. Sandy and Jen held their breaths and had excited smiles on their faces.

"Your right. Leigh" said Hermione with a small smile.

"I knew it! I knew it!" said Jen. Then it was her turn to spin the wheel.

"Name two people you'd like to get stuck on a desert island with?" said Sandy reading off the question.

"Why couldn't I get that one?" complained Hermione.

"Well you girls of course! We may starve to death, but we'd have fun" said Jen with a smile.

"My turn! My turn!" exclaimed Sandy.

"I can't believe we're playing this" said Hermione again in disbelief as Sandy spun the wheel.

"Ok, name your favorite part of each of the other players" read Jen.

"Oh easy" Said Sandy "I like Honey's smile and I like Jen's lovely blond hair".

"My smile?" asked Hermione in surprise.

"Yeah, you must've had braces, but your teeth are so straight and white.. I'm so jealous" said sandy.

"Yeah your lucky" echoed Jen. Hermione grinned back. She felt her self-confidence rise just a fraction with hearing her friends compliments.

After an hour of playing girl talk, the three girls packed the game away and decided it was probably time to get dressed so Hermione led the two girls back to their rooms.

"I wonder where Leigh is" said Jen as they approached the wing where their rooms were.

"He said he was going back to bed" said Sandy "Do you think he really did?"

"Probably" said Hermione "He was pretty out of it this morning"

"Lets wake him up" said Jen with an evil grin.

"Yeah lets" said Sandy with an identical evil grin.

"Oh ok" said Hermione leading the way to Leigh's bedroom. They cracked open the door and had a look into the room and sure enough Leigh was sprawled across his bed in only a pair of pajama bottoms. It made sense, the room was hot, but Hermione couldn't help but feel her breath hitch at viewing him half naked.

"Oh My Lord" whispered Jen "Pity he's so wrapped up in you" she said with a significant look at Hermione.

"You are one lucky girl" agreed Sandy eyeing him up and down.

"Go on in you go, go wake him up" said Jen giving Hermione a push through the door.

"How?" mouthed Hermione back at the girls. They both just shrugged and watched her.

Hermione moved over to the bed and sat on the side of it gingerly.

"Leigh? Are you awake?" she asked quietly. He stirred in his sleep and mumbled something under his breath.

"Leigh?" she said again at a normal volume, not able to make out what he'd mumbled.

"Honey?" he groaned. Hermione imagined he was awake by now.

"Oh Honey" he said again this time accompanied by a rather obvious kissing action.

"He's still asleep" whispered Jen in awe.

"He's dreaming about you! Oh how sweet" said Sandy her eyes alight with Mischief.

"No he's not, he's.." Began Hermione, but she trailed off as he started mumbling again, Hermione hoped it would be too quiet for Jen and Sandy to hear "Honey, just kiss me back, that's all I ask".

Hermione sat in fright, her face going bright red.

"What? What did he say?" asked Jen noting the colour of Hermione's face.

"No, I think we should leave" said Hermione resolutely and standing she walked towards the door.

"Why?" asked Jen pushing Hermione back into the room.

"Just shake him and get it over with.. he has to get up now to get ready for lunch anyway" said Sandy. Hermione edged back to the bed and placed her hand on Leigh's shoulder.

"Wake up" she said loudly and gave him a shake. In a second his eyes were open.

"Honey!" he said scrambling up and dragging the blanket up. The girls in the doorway started laughing as well drawing his attention to them.

"Get out!" he said in embarrassment. The two girls vanished quickly towards their own rooms.

"Sorry.. just its time to get up" said Hermione "We're all going to get ready for lunch"

"Uh Ok, must have dozed off" he said self consciously.

"Yeah" replied Hermione awkwardly.

"Ok, well I'll just get dressed then" said Leigh ducking out of bed and towards his cupboard. Hermione took that as a cue to leave.

Half an hour later they were all standing in the foyer waiting for George to bring the car around. Jen and Sandy kept making kissing noises and Hermione would go bright red each time. Leigh watched them all in astonishment before commenting that the game must have been interesting which bought gales of laughter from Sandy and Jen.

"I'll never understand girls" muttered Leigh under his breath.

George arrived then with the town car, which they all piled into the back of and headed off, to Cheltenham shopping center.

"Lunch first?" asked Sandy when they arrived and when she got a chorus of yeses she lead the way through to a little Italian café. They each took a seat in a booth and began to look at the menus. Minutes later Daniel slipped in next to Sandy and said "Fancy seeing you guys here". Sandy gave the others a guilty grin before making room for him and flipping the menu over to him.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself" she murmured. Hermione and Jen just grinned in return.

"Can I take your order?" said a snotty waitresses voice breaking through their conversation. Hermione looked up and the blood drained from her face. Their standing before her was Sarah, the extremely mean girl from the bus.

"Sarah. It's been a long time" said Jen carefully as she looked up at the girl.

"Oh Jen, Didn't see you there" said Sarah finally taking in the table properly "And Sandy, never go far from each other do you?"

Finally her eyes rested on Hermione "And Hermione Granger" she said dubiously "How's life at that snobby private school of yours?"

"Fine thankyou" replied Hermione evenly. She wasn't sure whether this girl knew she'd heard everything on the bus or not.

"And who is this?" she said eyeing Daniel up and down.

"THAT, would be MY boyfriend Daniel" said Sandy defensively taking Daniels Hand in what looked like a rather painful grip.

"Oh, sorry to hear it" she replied before looking over at Leigh.

"And let me guess, this is Jen's boyfriend?" she said looking Leigh up and down as she'd done to Daniel. Leigh visibly bristled at that comment and Jen looked at Hermione in concern.

"Actually, The names Leigh, I'm here with Honey" he said easily.

"Honey? Oh that ridiculous name they gave Hermione" said Sarah looking at Hermione as if she was some mysterious type of insect.

"Well seem's you've done well for yourself 'Honey'" she said sarcastically.

"Now if we're finished catching up, could we order?" asked Jen swiftly before Hermione could answer her.

"Sure Sure. What do you want?" she asked in a bored tone of voice. Hermione allowed Leigh to order for her as she wasn't sure that she'd be able to control herself if she had to speak to that hateful girl herself.

Once she'd left they breathed a collective sigh of relief.

"I hate that girl" said Jen "Imagine Assuming that Leigh was mine, not that I wouldn't want you Leigh you understand, but it's an implied insult to Honey"

"Understood" said Leigh casually leaning back and putting his arm across Hermione's shoulders.

"I hate to have to put you through this again Leigh" said Hermione as she saw Sarah watching them from the waitress booth at the back of the restaurant.

"No worries, how many times do I have to tell you that it's not a chore at all" he smiled.

"Where do I find one of him?" asked Jen generally to the table "Can I clone you?" she asked Leigh specifically.

"One of him causes enough trouble, we don't need two running around" said Hermione digging him playfully in the ribs.

"The lady has the right of it" he replied playfully in a highbrow English accent.

"Oooh he called me a lady" joked Hermione as she pretended to faint to much laughter around the table. Hermione noticed as she laughed with her friends that Sarah kept watching them the entire time they sat in the café. It made Hermione considerably uncomfortable and she couldn't help but recall what she had overheard last time she'd been in the presence of the girl.

An hour later they left the café with their stomachs suitably full, and with Leigh's arm still casually draped over Hermione's shoulders.

"You can let go now" said Jen as they left sight of the café.

"What if I don't want to?" Leigh retorted playfully.

"Well I AM feeling just a tad left out" said Jen indicating Hermione with Leigh's arm across her shoulders and Daniel and Sandy walking with their arms around each other.

"Here, I'll share" said Hermione and offered Leigh's other arm for Jen. Jen grinned in response and ducked under his other arm so he was walking through the shops with his arms around two girls.

"I'm getting some very jealous glances" said Leigh as they walked past a large group of boys hovering in front of the video games parlor.

"Hey mate, have you got a spare one for me?" called one of the guys jokingly.

"Oh no sweetums, don't give me away" pleaded Jen piteously.

"No honeybuns, Me either!" said Hermione in a fake high voice.

"Sorry mate, you heard the ladies" he responded with a wink and the three of them walked off laughing.

"Honeybuns? You need to work on your endearments" said Jen laughingly at Hermione.

"Why? He has got Honey buns" she said with a smirk, which caused Leigh to go red with embarrassment.

"You know you've changed Honey, two weeks ago you never would have said something like that" said Jen.

"Yeah, I guess you girls are just really bad influences on me" she responded.

"Not to mention a certain boy either" replied Jen with a nudge to Leigh's ribs.

"Hey I'm innocent, you corrupted her all by yourself" responded Leigh mockingly.

"Not what I hear. I had nothing to do with teaching her to sneak into boys rooms" said Jen mischievously.

"Oh now, I didn't do that either, I think our little Honey is just growing up" said Leigh jokingly.

"awww" responded Jen with a grin.

"Where too now?" asked Leigh as they caught up with Daniel and Sandy again.

"Can we go to the bookshop? Please please please please?" asked Hermione. Jen and sandy rolled their eyes at each other and Jen poked Hermione "You know what I said about you having changed? Well I take it all back, you'll never change".

"Why thankyou" said Hermione and led the group through the shopping center to her favorite bookshop.

When they arrived at the bookshop, Daniel, Sandy and Jen sequestered themselves in the coffee shop adjacent and wasted no time in ordering themselves cappuccinos while Leigh and Hermione made a beeline for their favorite sections of the bookshop. An hour and two cappuccinos later, Daniel asked Jen whether they should send out a search party.

Minutes later, Hermione and Leigh arrived laden down with bags of books.

"Did you buy out the whole store?" joked sandy as she looked at the combined pile of bags.

"Almost!" joked Leigh "Most of it is Honey's. I only got half a dozen books or so, just to tide me over"

"You two really found each other didn't you" joked Jen as she took in the titles of some of the books.

"Why do you need to learn Greek?" asked Jen eyeing a book off that was sitting on the top of a bag.

"Oh I don't need to, Its just a bit of.." began Hermione.

"Light reading" contributed the rest of them.

"Well yes.." she answered with a smile.

"Its already three pm, should we continue shopping or head home?" asked Jen as she looked at her watch.

"Jen doesn't want to miss dinner at your place" joked Sandy poking her friend in the stomach.

"What? I like my food!" she said with a smile.

"No. You like MY food" joked Hermione.

"True, Your food is definitely better than my food" she joked in response.

"Anyway, what's the verdict?" asked Leigh.

"Lets split up and shop for awhile and meet back out the front in an hour?" suggested Hermione. They all agreed that it sounded like a plan, so Jen left to go find a top to wear to dinner tomorrow night, Sandy and Daniel went to find a present for Daniel's dad's birthday which left Hermione and Leigh.

"I have to find a present for Harry, his birthday is on Friday" said Hermione leading Leigh off in the direction of a sports store.

"Harry? Is that one of Jen and Sandy's friends?" he asked

"No, Harry's from school" said Hermione "I've told you about him"

"Yes and no" said Leigh obviously a bit put out.

"Oh come on. He's not my boyfriend if that's what your still worried about. Never has been and never will be" she responded. Leigh brightened up a little bit when she said that, but still remained a little reserved.

"Can I come to this party on Friday then?" he asked self consciously after a few minutes of silence.

"Oh I never even thought to ask Harry. He rang yesterday and he was only on the phone for long enough to give me the details before he passed it on! I never even had a chance"

"Oh it doesn't matter anyway" said Leigh dubiously.

"I'll ask him if you want" said Hermione feeling a bit sorry that she hadn't thought to ask in the first place.

"No it's alright. Really it's alright. I think your dad said something about going over my statement anyway" he said. After that Hermione noticed he brightened up considerably and even made a few useful suggestions for Harry's present. In the end Hermione got him a gold pen, which was engraved with "Happy 18th Harry" which was one of Leigh's ideas.

"Lets go, we have to meet the others in a minute" said Hermione grabbing Leigh's hand and dragging him through the late afternoon crowds. They were almost to the meeting place when Hermione recognized a face in the crowd.

"Malfoy" she spat the name vehemently. She spun in place and started off in the direction he'd gone, still with Leigh in tow.

"Honey, Where are we going? We're going to be late! Honey!" he said as she dragged him along behind her, trying to keep the blond slytherin in sight.

Eventually he ducked into a group of people and vanished from view. Hermione searched the area high and low but couldn't catch a glimpse of where he might have gone. However seconds later a vaguely familiar voice caught her attention.

"Sarah said she saw you all glammed up" said Jessica stepping in front of them "Had to see if for myself, Little Hermione Granger finally discovered lipgloss"

"Jessica. I'm really not in the mood to deal with you right now" said Hermione looking at the girl who only two weeks ago had made her feel about 8 inches tall.

"Oh pity, because I'd love to sit down and chat" she said sarcastically.

"Look, why can't you and Sarah get over yourselves and Leave me the hell alone?" asked Hermione forcefully.

"Oh, where would the fun be in that?" asked Jessica with an exaggerated pout.

"C'mon Leigh, lets leave this over made up, over confident princess. We're late to meet with some DECENT people" said Hermione bitingly as she dragged Leigh passed Jessica by the hand.

"You won't keep him Hermione! He'll work out what he's missing out on one day!" she said in a loud voice after them.

"That girl!" exclaimed Hermione angrily as they weaved through shoppers.

"Don't let her get to you" said Leigh pulling her to a stop "Calm down". He pulled her into his arms and soothed her quickly by rubbing his hands on her back.

"They just.. they remind me of all the things I'm not.. I'm not pretty, I don't wear lots of makeup, I'm not confident, or funny and I have no idea what to do around boys" she rambled.

"But that's what makes you, you" he said letting her go a little but remaining with his arms around her waist.

"You are unique and you're beautiful in a natural way that those girls couldn't pull off in a million years" he said. Hermione smiled a small tremulous smile at his words.

"You think so?" she asked quietly.

"I know so" he responded. Hermione felt an overwhelming urge to just touch her lips to his, they were so close, and she remembered the incredible feelings of last time, without any hesitation she quickly stood on her tiptoes and kissed Leigh quickly. He however had some other ideas and eagerly brushed his tongue across her lips until she opened her mouth and let him kiss her properly. Hermione felt like she was on seventh heaven, until she became aware once again of the buzz of shoppers around them and she hurriedly took a step back.

"Uhh, sorry" she mumbled trying to turn away from Leigh, however he grabbed her hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it.

"Never ever apologize for a kiss that good" he said huskily and he began to lead a dazed and bewildered Hermione through the crowds to where their friends were waiting.

"Took you long enough!" exclaimed Jen when they joined everyone in the back of the town car.

"Sorry" mumbled Hermione self consciously.

"What's up with her?" asked Jen of Leigh. Leigh just gave her a shrug and a smile and looked at Hermione who was sitting with a goofy smile on her face and a far away look in her eyes.

"If I had to guess, I'd say she's just been thoroughly kissed" suggested Sandy with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Our little Honey, Never" Joked Jen, but the bright flush that reddened Hermione's cheeks gave her away.

"Oh she has!" said Jen suddenly "I was wrong again" murmured Jen

"Wrong about what?" asked Sandy.

"I said she'd never change, she just proved me wrong again" responded Jen.

"You're always Wrong, you should be used to it by now" responded Sandy with a grin.

"Thanks" replied Jen sarcastically.

"So what's this make you?" asked Daniel looking from the dazed Hermione, to Leigh who seemed to be trying to keep his own goofy grin under control.

"Friends" They said at the same time.

"Not this again! Why can't you two just admit it to yourselves and each other and get it all out in the open?" moaned Sandy.

"Its.." began Hermione.

"We know, we know. It's complicated" said Jen in response.

"So tell us what so complicated and we'll help you uncomplicated it" said Sandy.

Hermione and Leigh shared a long look before Leigh took a deep breath and started in on the story.

"You see, I don't know what Honey told you about why I'm here, but the truth is that her dad is my legal counsel for a charge of burglary that I am on trial for, Although I prefer to call it borrowing.." he said thoughtfully.

"Leigh needed to take his mum to hospital, and he borrowed a neighbors car, without the neighbors permission" said Hermione "He's got a really good chance of getting out of it"

"But see the problem is, that at the moment I am kind of a ward of the state, under age and all of that, so David, uh Honey's dad, signed the paperwork for me to be released into his custody rather than stay in a juvenile detention center until my trial in August. The reason "this"" he said pointing between himself and Hermione "Is so complicated is because we can't do anything to jeopardize David being my legal counsel, and me getting romantically involved with his daughter, would do just that".

"Oh, you poor things" exclaimed Jen

"What happens after the trial?" asked Sandy.

"Well, We're not sure what the result of the trial will be, best case I'll be sent to foster care and given community service" said Leigh "which means that I may never see Honey again".

"Oh" breathed Jen.

"If I was you I'd be making the most of it" said Daniel suddenly "Sounds like the futures so uncertain, that you'd be stupid not to grab the opportunity with both hands".

"Yes and no" said Leigh "David is the best legal counsel I can get, all of the court assigned lawyers were already busy so they had to go into the private sector. I'd never be able to afford David on my own. If I lose him, I lose my best chance"

Hermione took Leigh's hand and squeezed it, and the remainder of the car trip was done in silence.

When they arrived back at Hermione's house they all decided that they needed a break, a shower, and to put away their shopping, so they all separated to their own rooms until Dinner.

Dinner was served promptly at 7pm as per usual in the dining room. Hermione had asked if Daniel wanted to stay and he had gratefully accepted.

They all arrived simultaneously and took seats around the big dining table just as Sofia began to bring in the bread and salads.

"Oh this is shaping up to be even better than breakfast" said Jen eyeing off the Caesar salad that had just been placed on the table.

"What's for dinner Sofia?" asked Hermione folding a napkin across her lap.

"Lasagna, Your favorite" said Sofia in her heavily accented English.

"Oh that's my favorite too!" exclaimed Jen

"Yum" chorused everyone else as they watched Sofia leave and return with even more salads, a plate of steamed vegetables and of course the Lasagna.

"Honey, I really am going to move in with you" threatened Jen as she watched lasagna being served onto her plate.

"Mr. Granger, he has left wine for you" said Sofia bringing in a bottle of Red wine and pouring some into each of their glasses.

"Your dad lets you drink wine Honey? I thought you never drank alcohol" said Sandy.

"I don't normally, but sometimes I will have half a glass with Dinner" she said as Sofia half filled Hermione's glass.

"My little Hermione, only she ever drinks half a glass" said Sofia with a proud smile for Hermione.

"Well enjoy your dinner" said Hermione picking up her fork. Sofia quickly left them to it and all was silence for a few minutes as people began to eat.

"So when's your court date?" asked Jen bringing up the topic from earlier.

"10th of August" said Leigh nonchalantly.

"Well we'll organize a party for that night then, celebrate your freedom" said Jen confidentally.

"Don't get your hopes up" said Leigh.

"Nonsense, you've said Mr. Granger is an excellent lawyer, and Honey said you've got a good chance of getting off the charges, I think we should be positive about it all".

"So two weeks from Monday, Everything will be over" said Sandy and Leigh nodded.

"Well that's good news, and before then is the St. James academy Summer school. Are you going to that Leigh?" asked Jen.

"Umm, I don't know. Georgina said she would think about it" he responded.

"I hope you can go. A whole week of 7th year subjects without you to help me" said Hermione anxiously.

"I don't believe it, Honey is worried about school work!" exclaimed Sandy teasingly.

"Well my boarding school, is somewhat different to the standard curriculum, I don't know how I'll go at St. James" said Hermione.

"Different in what way?" asked Sandy and Hermione had to take a deep breath and think over her answer.

"The subjects I studied were just skewed a little more towards history and Latin and useless things like that. I've never studied English Literature or Politics. My school doesn't believe in them being important subjects" she said.

"Oh yeah, but Latin and history are. What a daft school" said Jen.

"Yes I know. That's one of the reasons mum wants me to go to St. James next year" said Hermione.

"really? You might be coming to St. James? You never told us!" exclaimed Sandy.

"Yes I'm sure I did" said Hermione in Confusion.

"No! You never mentioned you might be coming to St. James! Oh how much fun will that be! Please please please come!" exclaimed Jen.

"I'm sure I told you I might come. Anyway, at the moment it is only a Might. I am going to the 7th year summer school to see if I like it" replied Hermione.

"Oh yay!" exclaimed Jen excitedly "I can't believe you might be coming to St. James!"

"Yeah. How good would that be?" exclaimed Sandy.

They were interrupted then as Sofia began to clear their plates. Once all of the main course dishes were cleared she bought in big pieces of chocolate truffle cake with ice cream and hot chocolate sauce. Jen took one bite and pronounced it heavenly, then reaffirmed her threat to need to be removed with a crow bar when it came time to go home.

After coffees, they bid good night to Daniel who George was taking home, and then settled in Hermione's sitting room.

"So what now?" asked Hermione

"Girl talk?" asked Jen with a twinkle

"No!" exclaimed the rest of them.

"I was joking" said Jen with a laugh.

"We could play a game though.. pictionary?" asked Hermione. They four of them agreed to that and settled down at the table in the center of the room to play.

* * *

**Sunday July 26th**

Hermione bounced out of bed the next morning after having had her 8 hours sleep. She quickly dressed in her denim skirt and a new top and made her way through her rather messy Sitting room and down to the dining room.

Jen and Sandy were already at the table when she arrived.

"Morning" they said brightly

"We found our way down without getting lost" said Jen proudly.

"Yes, no need to wait for Leigh today" said Sandy with a bright smile.

"Excellent. You can officially call yourselves regulars now" said Hermione settling into her normal chair.

"Does that mean we can come back next weekend?" asked Jen laughing.

"You just want me for my food" said Hermione with a mock hurt look on her face.

"You got it sister" said Jen in response.

Hermione quickly put some fruit salad on her plate and substituted a hot croissant for her normal toast, then she put Leigh's normal breakfast on a plate and put it at the spot next to her. Seconds later he slid into the seat.

"Thanks" he said pouring them both an orange juice and then coffees and placing one of each in front of Hermione.

"Do you remember how to get a whole breakfast by yourself?" teased Jen as she watched them.

"hmm, no.. I must have forgotten" said Hermione with a smile.

"Why bother remembering when you've got such a cute routine worked out" teased Sandy.

"Well there is that" responded Hermione with a smile for Leigh.

"So its hot today" said Leigh indicating the window at the end of the table "How do you girls feel about lazing around the pool?"

"Sounds excellent" said Jen generously pouring maple syrup on a stack of pancakes.

"Yes, Sounds good" said Sandy watching with interest as the pancakes on Jen's plate disappeared beneath syrup.

"That's disgusting" she said finally breaking her gaze from the sugary mess.

"Delicious though" said Jen in response.

"Ok, after you've finished, get changed into your swimmers and meet us out by the pool" said Hermione rising from the table and leaving Jen and Sandy eying the plate full of syrup with mixed expressions.

Hermione took no time at all finding her turquoise swimsuit and favorite aqua sarong. She grabbed a towel on her way past her wardrobe and then headed out to the pool. She wasn't surprised to find she was the first one there and decided to do a few laps before the others arrived.

She quickly laid her towel on one of the sun lounges and took off her sarong before jumping into the crystal clear water. She was stroking strongly up and down the pool when the others arrived.

"That looks so much like hard work" said Jen reclining on a sun lounge and watching Hermione make her way up the pool again.

"It so does" said Sandy sitting on the sun lounge next to Jen. Leigh on the other hand waited for Hermione to stop at the other end before jumping in and beginning to the lap the pool himself.

Hermione watched mesmerized as the muscles in Leigh's back flexed as he swam up the pool. He was definitely a strong swimmer.

"Race you?" he called as he stood up in the shallow end next to Hermione. She nodded and he said "On three. Three" and took off. They quickly made their way down the pool again and stopped breathless at the other end.

"You cheater" she said teasingly

"Am not. I said on three and then went on three. That's not cheating" he laughed back.

"My turn then" she said "Three!" and she pushed off strongly and swam the length of the pool again.

They came in at the same time in the shallow end.

"Now who's the cheater?" he teased.

"Not by your rules I'm not" she argued laughing.

"are too" he responded dunking her under the water.

"Are not" she gasped as she popped to the surface and threw water in his face.

"is that how its going to be?" he asked as he lunged for her. For a few minutes there was nothing but two wet teenagers wriggling and laughing chaotically within the pool. When they finally came to a rest they found Jen and Sandy watching them carefully.

"Could cut it with a knife" said Sandy to Jen and she nodded in response. Hermione couldn't help but go Red when she heard it. She'd heard them comment on "Cutting the sexual tension with a knife" enough times to know what they were talking about. Leigh grinned embarrassedly at Hermione before stroking off in the opposite direction to resume his laps.

Hermione decided it might be time to leave the pool for a little while.

"Oh Honey" said Sandy as Hermione sat down on a nearby sun lounge.

"What?" she asked, although she was dreading the response.

"Your falling for each other in such a big way" was all Jen said. There was no teasing, there was no joking. It was said as a statement of fact.

"We're not.. We're just friends" said Hermione.

"Its breaking your heart to be just friends" said Sandy knowingly.

"Its not.. Its not that hard" said Hermione feeling like she had no reason to hide it anymore. Her friends were being serious with her. The least could do is return the favor.

"We can tell it is, Honey. Its almost as hard for you as it is for him" said Jen.

"Its worse for him, he's got more to lose" said Sandy watching Leigh freestyling up the pool.

"If you watch him, you can see it in his eyes. He's haunted by it every minute of the day. He wants to be with you, but he knows he can't. Classic mind over heart" said Jen.

"I didn't know" said Hermione watching as Leigh flipped in the shallow end to begin swimming back towards them.

"You do. In your heart you know exactly what he's going through" said Jen quietly. Hermione leaned back on her sun lounge and looked over at the boy who had managed to worm his way so deeply into her heart in only two weeks. The thought of him leaving, or him losing his case, it nearly broke her down to tears right on the spot.

"What can I do?" asked Hermione after a few minutes of silence.

"I don't know Honey. I really don't know what you can do" said Jen softly.

"So whos coming in?" yelled the object of their attention when he reached the end of the pool again.

"No more laps?" asked Sandy skeptically.

"No more laps" said Leigh and then the three girls unwrapped towels and sarongs and jumped into the pool.

After a furious few minutes splashing and bombing each other, they ended floating on lilos and tubes in a circle.

"So what's the plan for next year then?" asked Leigh of Jen referring to after 7th year.

"me? Umm. I haven't really decided. Dad wants me to do Architecture like he does, and mum wants me to be a Doctor. I can't get it through her head that I can't get the marks for Medicine, but she doesn't want to believe me" she sighed.

"And what does Jen want to do?" asked Leigh

"Jen, well Jen doesn't know what she wants to do" responded Jen "I toy with Engineering you know"

"Impressive" said Sandy

"Yeah, it sounds interesting too.. dad is always complaining about the engineers, it sounds like they are the bane of an architect's existence. An architect designs a grand plan and then the engineers come along and make it feasible"

"That sounds interesting" said Leigh

"Yeah, I want to build things, see my designs being built at least. That aspect of architecture always appealed to me, but in Engineering I get to pair that with lots of maths and some physics. You know I love those subjects"

"Yeah I know" said Sandy lazily.

"sounds like you've got it all sorted out then" said Leigh

"Well as long as I can convince the folks" said Jen.

"Well if that's the greatest of your problems, your pretty set" said Leigh.

"Well what about you?" asked Jen.

"I can't afford University" said Leigh quietly.

"What about a scholarship?" replied Sandy.

"I'll apply, but do you know how many people apply for those scholarships?"

"and what school will you apply for?"

"Oxford" said Leigh determinedly.

"ahh, Just like Honey" said Sandy with a smile for Hermione.

"Yes, she was telling us about oxford when we were in the fifth grade" said Jen.

"I was not! Oh alright. Maybe I was" she answered with a giggle.

"And what course would you do?" asked Jen

"I've already told Honey this, Chemistry. We've decided I'm going to find the cure for pimples"

"Yes, he's going to make heaps of money and drop into his press conferences that he's an oxford graduate" said Hermione with a smile.

"Sounds like it's all planned out" said Jen

"And he'll have his beautiful wife Hermione by his side" teased Jen with a nudge than upset Hermione's lilo and came dangerously close to tipping her in.

"Yeah, And how many little Hermione and Leigh's will be running around by then?" asked Sandy with a grin.

"Come off it" said Leigh uncomfortably.

"Just play along" said Sandy lazily dipping a foot in the pool.

"Yeah, Don't be worried, its just something that we do" said Sandy. Leigh gave her a look as if to say she was mad.

"Three" said Hermione giggling "They'll be three. Two girls, Jacinta and Carolyn and a boy Thomas. The boy of course will be picked on horribly by his big sisters, but he'll love them all the same"

"And you'll live in Central London so you can both work your worldclass jobs and still have time for the kids" added Jen

"And the kids will spend weekends at Grandma and Grandpas where they'll play with their adopted cousins, my kids" said Sandy grinning.

"and we'll need to have Aunty Sandy and Uncle Daniel and Aunty Jen over for Christmas lunch every year" said Hermione giggling madly.

"And we'll have a butler and we'll steal Sofia from your parents" said Leigh getting into the swing of things.

"Yes, I can't leave home without Sofia!" said Hermione

"And then we'll enroll the kids in boarding school, like you've been to and go traveling every year" said Leigh.

"or perhaps they could school at day school like st. James" said Hermione thoughtfully.

"You mean you'd give up your fancy schmancy Boarding school to go to St. James?" asked Jen in surprise.

"I'm beginning to think I made the wrong decision" said Hermione quietly as she slowly propelled herself away from the group on her lilo.

Hours later they were interrupted by Sofia frantically waving at them from the backdoor of the house.

"My Hermione? your Parents, they are expecting you to leave in half an hour" said Sofia clearly agitated.

"My parents aren't supposed to be back for another three hours" said Hermione worriedly. She quickly got out of the pool and headed inside.

"They're coming back on an earlier flight and they thought we might like to see a matinee in west end before dinner" said Hermione returning moments later and wrapping a towel around her waist.

"Oh wow!" said Jen as she quickly climbed out of the pool.

"Yeah Wow!" exclaimed Sandy quickly following behind Jen.

"We've got to be ready to leave in half an hour" said Hermione frantically gathering their towels and clothes. Sofia ended shooing her away and saying "leave, Leave. Sofia will clean up"

They all rushed through the showers and got ready in record time. Hermione looked in the mirror for a full minute before she decided that it was time to cheat a little with her hair. Pulling her wand from her desk drawer she waved it at he hair and dried it quickly and tied it back in a ponytail.

Smiling at her reflection she put on some lipgloss and left her room.

She was just in time to see Leigh, Sandy and Jen pile down the opposite staircase and arrive in the foyer at the same time as her. They all looked nice and Hermione had to appreciate how nicely Leigh's new clothes suited him.

"Wow Honey! How'd you get your hair so dry in so little time!" asked Jen in surprise.

"Its magic" she said with a smile.

"I'd love some of your magic" said Jen jokingly.

"It looks good" said Sandy.

"Thanks. Lets go guys. Don't want to keep Mum and dad waiting" said Hermione leading them out to the limo.

"The limo! I love the limo" said Sandy climbing quickly into the back of it.

"Yeah, mum and dad will have to ride home with us, so we needed to take the bigger car" said Hermione in response.

"I don't care what the reasoning is!" said Sandy "It's the limo!"

"Ok ok. Everyone settled?" she asked. She gave George a signal by pressing a button next to her armrest and they were off.

"A west end show, dinner at a swanky restaurant and a limo ride! Are you sure I can't come and live with you?" asked Jen.

"Well its all well and good when your sharing it with friends, but when you have to go through all of this growing up on your own, its rather boring" said Hermione remembering all of the dinners and shows she had had to sit through during her life.

"So that's why there's three kids in the future then?" asked Leigh suddenly bringing up the earlier conversation.

"Yes, so if you're fighting with one, there is always another sibling to talk to" said Hermione showing she had thought about it a lot.

"Poor Honey. If we'd known what your life was like, you could have adopted us" said Jen with a grin. Hermione and Leigh laughed at her answer, but Jen and sandy looked rather hopeful.

"Nice thought guys, we're getting a but too old now though" she said.

"Never!" said Jen and her eyes lit up.

"So what are we going to see?" asked Jen.

"Well I don't know really. Mum and dad will buy the tickets I guess.." she answered.

"I don't care what it is we see, I haven't been to a show in a long time" said Jen.

"Me either" said Sandy.

"I've never been to one" said Leigh quietly.

"Oooh, you'll love it" said Jen confidently.

"I heard that fiddler on the roof is playing, perhaps we'll get to see that" said Sandy.

"Yes, that's a great show" said Hermione approvingly.

"Hey Champagne!" exclaimed Jen suddenly pulling a bottle out of the ice bucket next to her seat.

"Can we open it?" asked Sandy excitedly.

"Well.. I don't see why not" said Hermione to excited shrieks from the girls. Jen expertly pulled the foil and wire off the bottle and popped the cork.

"Here's some glasses" said Leigh passing up some long stemmed champagne flutes.

"ooh elegant" said Jen tipping the bottle up and filling them with champagne as she was passed each one. Once they all had a glass in their hand Sandy proposed a toast "To Honey" she said. Leigh and Jen echoed her and then they all took a drink from their glasses.

"Not that I object, but what was that for?" asked Hermione.

"This has been one great weekend" said Jen "Thanks for having us"

"Yes, Thanks for inviting us" agreed Sandy.

"Oh no worries. Its been one of the best weekends I've ever had" said Hermione feeling that what she said was true. They'd done nothing particularly special, but it had been a great weekend. She felt like she had real friends with Jen and Sandy and Leigh and she felt comfortable and confident around them.

"mmm this champagne is to die for" said Jen taking a sip.

"Jen, the wine connosieur" said Sandy

"Well, My family drinks wine with dinner also" said Jen defensively " I know a little bit".

"Sorry. It is nice Champagne though" said Sandy.

"Well settle in and enjoy the ride, We'll be in central London in just under an hour" said Hermione happily taking a sip of her champagne and relaxing back into the seat.

At 7pm that night they entered the Grangers favorite restaurant in London, the Point. They were seated at a table over looking the lights of London town and given hot cloths to wash their faces and hands.

"That show was amazing" said Jen referring to Fiddler on the Roof, which they'd just seen.

"Tradition!" Sang Sandy in a good imitation of the townspeople.

"Tradition!" they all agreed singing before giggling.

"I'm glad you all enjoyed it" said Georgina.

"It was great. Thanks for taking us mum" said Hermione.

"It was our pleasure. So tell us about your weekend" said Georgina.

"We watched DVDs on Friday night, and then played board games and shopped yesterday and then lazed around the pool today" said Hermione ticking things off on her fingers.

"And I have to say Mrs. Granger, that I wish you would adopt me" said Jen bringing laughter from the group.

"I don't know what Hermione would say to a sister after all these years" joked David.

"Oh Mummy, Can I have a sister for Christmas Please?" asked Hermione re-enacting a Christmas request from when she was 5.

"We'll have to see dear" said Georgina smiling.

"Can I offer you breads this evening sir?" asked the waiter as he stood by David's elbow.

"Yes thank you, Cobb loafs with butter and two bruschettas Thankyou" he responded without even looking at the menu.

"So tell us about the awards ceremony" said Hermione looking at her father.

"Jeremy Dunscombe was awarded the Civilian rights Barrister of the year" said David jovially.

"And your father was awarded Juvenile defense Barrister of the year" added Georgina.

"Wow! Congratulations dad" said Hermione making her way around the table to give her dad a big hug.

"Yes it is quite a privilege" said David modestly.

"Look at that, you've got the Juvenile defense barrister on your side" said Jen nudging Leigh. Hermione's mum looked at Leigh and Hermione with her eyebrows raised.

"We told them the story" said Hermione nodding towards Jen and Sandy.

"Excellent" said David beaming in happiness "No more secrets. Lets all enjoy a lovely night out".

Hours later they all returned back to the Grangers residence in the limo. They hour was late and they were all sleepy and just a little tipsy after the excellent wine David had ordered with Dinner.

"You girls can stay another night if you wish" said Georgina indicating Jen and Sandy who were dozing against each other.

"It might be best. I can't be bothered packing" said Jen as she reached for her phone. Minutes later it was all arranged for Jen and Sandy to return home in the morning.

"mmm. That means I get one more of those fantastic breakfasts!" said Jen to a round of tired giggles from the teens in the car.

"How will I ever know if you truly are my friend, or just like me for my food?" asked Hermione dramatically to another round of giggles.

"Here we are" said David as the car pulled to a stop in front of the front doors. Sofia met them in the foyer and took coats and handbags.

"Hot chocolate and bed for you all" said Sofia taking charge of them all and herding them towards the kitchen for a late night drink before they all headed off tired and content to their beds.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Well, For those of you who were dying for some Harry and Ron inclusion, there's your very first taste.. I wonder what they are up to? As you can see from this chapter, Hermione is completely undecided about her fate at present, however the magical world is very slowly creeping back into her life. Will she really be able to give up the magical world at the end of summer?

And I used to think that the Authors who begged for reviews needed their heads read, as I normally review every story I read, but after seeing how few reviews I am getting, I think begging may be in order... Mel gets down on her knees "Please please please please please press that 'Submit review' button over there and let me know what you think".. 9 reviews for a story almost 45,000 words long is a bit** depressing. **

Mel.


	12. The Society Girl

**Monday July 27th**

In the morning Hermione woke to the sounds of laughter floating up from the dining room many floors below her. She quickly rolled to look at he clock, she didn't think she was late for breakfast. Her clock showed 8am which was the time she normally rose, so who was making all the noise?

She got up and dressed quickly and went down to the kitchen.

"Hello sleepyhead" said Georgina as Hermione entered the dining room. Everyone was already there including her dad who obviously didn't have to be in at work so early this morning.

"Its only 8am" said Hermione in her defense before taking a seat.

"Its alright Hermione, we just got up early" said Jen indicating her and Sandy "and we ran into that one in the hallway" she said pointing at Leigh. Hermione made her way to her usual seat and was pleased to note that there was a plate already filled with strawberries, a croissant and coffee and orange juice sitting in front of it.

"Sofia bought out a bowl of strawberries for breakfast, I thought you'd prefer that to your normal fruit salad as you always pick the strawberries out first anyway" said Leigh as she took her seat and picked up a strawberry and popped it in her mouth.

"mmm. I LOVE strawberries" she said happily.

"I know" said Leigh digging into his usual helping of bacon and eggs. Jen on the other hand was trying her hardest to have one of everything.

"Have you had a bagel yet Sandy? They're delicious" she was encouraging sandy to eat one of everything as well.

"I'm full! How many times do I have to tell you woman!" Sandy exclaimed batting the proffered bagel away.

"Jen is making the most of her last breakfast here" commented Georgina.

"I can tell" said Hermione with a smile.

"I don't know how I'm going to go back to my cereal after this!" she exclaimed.

"You'll manage" was all Hermione could say as she dug into her Strawberries.

"George, He is waiting" said Sofia from where she had poked her head in the door.

"Oh well that's us" said Sandy as she and jen stood up.

"Your dad offered to drop us off on his way to work" elaborated Jen.

"Oh well, I'll see you both soon. Maybe tomorrow? Or the next day? Said Hermione getting up to hug them both.

"Yeah, and if not, I'm having that Barbeque on Thursday night. You have to come to that" said Jen.

"Oh yeah,. Its in my diary" said Hermione with a smile.

"Well see you soon" said Sandy as the three of them hurried out the front door.

"bye" yelled Hermione.

"Ahh peace" Said leigh dramatically.

"They are rather energetic aren't they?" agreed Georgina as she stood and took her coffee off to her office.

"And then there were two" said Hermione noticing the quiet properly "So what shall we do today? Reading?"

"Well actually your mum wanted me to go shopping and get some more clothes" said Leigh

"Why?" she asked

"Well it seems we have dinners and things to go to this week that she wants me dressed appropriately for" answered Leigh.

"Oh well, I'm not much of a shopper, but I guess we'd better go" said Hermione, for once not repulsed by the idea of going clothes shopping. She thought that perhaps it might even be fun.

They got George to drop them off at Cheltenham and agreed to meet him outside the shops in an hour. Leigh screwed up his face at the thought of an entire hour of shopping.

They went inside and Hermione ventured into shops she had never even noticed before. She was astonished at the number of mens/boys clothes shops that existed.

"lets get this over with" she stated dragging Leigh into the first shop they came across. Leigh suffered being dragged in and stood by while Hermione rifled through shelves.

"Here, try this and this and this" she said handing over three coat hangers. Suddenly Hermione felt a sense of De ja vu and had to laugh. She'd turned into her mother!

"What? Whats so funny?" asked Leigh from within a change room.

"Nothing, I just realised how much I sound like my mum" said Hermione still giggling.

"Why's that?" he questioned.

"She did exactly the same thing to me when I came shopping with her two weeks ago" said Hermione "That was the day you arrived".

"Oh yes, I remember all the bags on the floor when I first saw you" said Leigh with his voice muffled as he changed tops.

"Yes, my mum was exactly the same as I was just then, handing over clothes for me to try on. Mind you, you are a bit more cooperative than I was" said Hermione.

Seconds later the curtain was pulled back and Leigh strode out in black pants with a shirt under a v-neck jumper.

"Oh don't you look gorgeous" cooed a saleswoman as she came up beside Hermione to admire the outfit.

"They feel really comfortable" said Leigh looking self consciously into the mirror.

"You look great" agreed Hermione eyeing him appreciatively.

"I've got just the jacket to go with those pants" said the saleswoman darting off in the opposite direction.

"This is all rather expensive" said Leigh looking self consciously at the price tag.

"Nonsense. You look great in it" Hermione said happily.

"Well if you say so" he replied dubiously.

"Here's the Jacket" said the Saleswoman holding out a black single breasted sports jacket for him to slide his arms in.

"Oooh yess" said Hermione in admiration.

"It does suit him doesn't it?" asked the saleswoman appreciatively.

"We'll take it" said Hermione decisively.

"You can get changed back into your normal clothes" she directed at Leigh who had been staring at her.

"Oh right, yeah" he said flustered and returned to the cubicle. Minutes later he stepped out with the clothes draped over one arm and looked around for Hermione who had apparently vanished.

"Here I'll take those" said the saleswoman "Your girlfriend went that way" she pointed off towards another part of the shop.

"Uhh Thanks" said Leigh self consciously as he went off in search of Hermione. She was standing in the casualwear section of the shop with a pair of jeans and a t-shirt in her hands.

"Honey? What are you doing?" asked leigh as he took in the clothes in her arms.

"You'll need some casual clothes" she said holding out the jeans in front of him.

"Uhh, I don't need all of this" he said looking back at the counter where the black pants, jacket, shirt and v-neck jumper were being packed in bags.

"Of course you do. My treat" she said looking at a last black t-shirt.

"I think that will do" she said adding it to leigh's small pile of casual clothes.

"Uhh yeah, I definitely think that will do" said Leigh as she gathered up their purchases and took them to the counter.

"Your mum only gave me a hundred pound" said Leigh looking at all the clothes in front of him.

"Don't worry. Mum and dad gave me a charge card for my 16th birthday, I've never used it, but now seems as good a time as any" she responded.

"I'll never get used to your lifestyle honey" he said ruefully as he watched her hand over the card.

"Don't worry, Mum will be thrilled that I finally discovered my hidden need to shop" said Hermione sarcastically while signing the receipt and pocketing her card again.

"If you say so" responded Leigh dubiously.

"Oh she will be. She's been at me for years. C'mon, Now that that's done, lets go have a look in that book shop across the way" she said dragging him out with bags hanging off their arms.

"I think I should page George" said Hermione after only a few steps looking down at her laden arms.

"Time to go?" asked leigh hopefully.

"Not on your life. He can come and get the shopping though" she said with a grin pulling out her pager.

"He'll be here in a minute" she said and sure enough George emerged from the crowd a few minutes later.

"Miss Hermione" he greeted formally and tipped his drivers cap at her.

"Hi George, can you take these for us?" she asked holding out her arms.

"Certainly Miss Hermione" he responded and dutifully picked up the shopping bags.

"Thanks George, We'll still meet you in half an hour outside the main entrance" said Hermione as he left.

"Very good Miss" answered George with a bow before he left.

"Lets keep going" she said with a big smile.

"The book shop?" said Leigh sounding exhausted.

"You sound like you need a coffee" She said as she spotted a coffee shop. They slid into a booth and ordered coffees. Hermione was happy with all their purchases and kept talking about what they'd bought and where Leigh could wear it.

10 minutes later they were leaving the coffee shop and Leigh sounded a little less worn out by the shopping trip.

"You should get some new clothes as well" He said suddenly. Hermione looked at him for a minute before shaking her head.

"No. I hate shopping" she said.

"Well so do I" said Leigh "But I got dragged through those shops. Plus you need something to wear on Friday"

"Well…." She hesitated "Alright. I guess its only fair".

"Yes it is only fair" he said in response with a grin for her "and if we can get in and out in 15 minutes you can still look in the bookshop on the way out".

"Ok lets look. You'd better stick to your promise about the bookshop though!" she replied

"No not that one. Too Skanky" he said as he walked passed one shop "Not that one, too prissy" he commented "No. No. No" he counted off the next three shops.

"This one" he finally decided and led her into the interior of the shop.

"You don't have to do this. I know you hate shopping" said Hermione looking around the shop.

"Its alright, Fair's fair and this way I get to see you all glammed up in something I chose" he said with a smile.

"Ok then. What do you suggest?" she said self consciously.

He picked up a knee length black skirt that flared at the bottom and a pale green blouse and held the two up together.

"This suits you, It makes you look smart and cool" he gave his opinion. Hermione had to agree that the skirt looked great and the shirt was a lovely colour, so she reached out and took the hangers and disappeared into a change room. A few minutes later she emerged and smiled at herself in the mirror. The skirt showed off her slim legs and the blouse was such a beautiful colour, it really brought out the colour in her face and eyes.

"I love it" she said twirling in front of the mirror. A second later a salesgirl arrived.

"It looks great on you" she said "and I've got just the shoes" she darted off.

Five minutes later Hermione stood in front of the mirror in a pair of strappy low heeled sandals with her hair tied into a bun with curls cascading over her shoulder. The salesgirl had also added long earrings and a silver chain around her neck.

"You look great Honey" said Leigh watching her twirl in front of the mirror.

"I feel a bit like a princess" said Hermione twirling again so the skirt flared around her.

"You look a bit like a child" teased Leigh, to which Hermione poked her tongue out.

"yep, I can see you regressing very quickly" he quipped.

"Oh shut up. I'll take it all" said Hermione stepping back into the change room to return to normal.

A few minutes later she stood at the cash register and paid for it all.

"Special occasion?" asked the salesgirl as she rang up the prices on the till.

"A friends birthday" said Hermione fingering the lovely blouse even as the salesgirl folded it.

"You'll be the belle of the ball" said the saleswoman confidently.

"I hope so" said Hermione happily.

"No hope about it, you looked wonderful" she guaranteed.

"Thankyou" responded Hermione self consciously.

They left the store once again with a few bags of shopping.

"Ok, time to meet George" said Leigh picking up the pace and heading for the main entrance.

"What about the bookshop?" asked Hermione looking forlornly at the shop as they whizzed past it.

"5 minutes" Leigh relented as they stopped and she dashed in quickly. 5 minutes later Hermione left with two new books.

"You are unbelievable" Leigh said noticing the small book bag in her hand.

"What can I say, I'll always be a bookworm" said Hermione with a smile.

"Right, lets go. We're five minutes late to meet George" said Leigh.

"Oh and I can't wait to show Mum my new clothes" she said in excitement.

"Ok lets go then" he said leading her outside to the waiting car.

Once they arrived home Georgina insisted on a fashion show. They each tried on their outfits to lots of "ooohs" and "aaahs" from Georgina.

"I love that skirt Honey, Where did you get it from?" asked her mum as she twirled in the skirt again.

"I don't' remember the name of the shop. Leigh picked it out though" she said with a smile for Leigh.

"Nice choice" commented her mum. And then she started in on Leigh's clothes.

"Honey picked everything" he said self consciously as he wore the black pants and v-neck top in from his room.

"You did Honey? I thought you hated shopping!" exclaimed her mum.

"Well, I do, Leigh bribed me with a visit to the bookshop" said Hermione with a grin.

"Oh You'll never change" said Georgina with a sparkle in her eye.

Once they had finished showing off their clothes, Hermione and Leigh plopped down in hermione's sitting room with a book each. They had been sitting in silence for about 10 minutes when Hermione's Cell phone started ringing.

"That's yours" said Leigh as Hermione looked around for the source of the noise.

"OH!" she exclaimed reaching down for her handbag "I've never heard it before!"

"I haven't either, but your handbag was ringing, so I assumed' he joked as she pulled out her phone and flipped it open.

"Hello?" she asked self consciously.

"Honey! Jen!" came Jen's voice over the phone in panic.

"Jen! Whats up?" asked Hermione worriedly.

"You'll never guess what my wonderful mother has dobbed me in for!" exclaimed Jen sarcastically.

"What?" asked Hermione curious.

"The Deb! I have to be a Debutante!" she wailed into the Phone.

"No way!" exclaimed Hermione in surprise "Do you get any say in it?"

"Nope. None at all. Its all booked and organised. I have to attend practices once a week on Wednesday afternoon and the Ball is in two weeks on August 15th"she said unhappily.

"And who are you doing it with?" asked Hermione

"That's the worst part!" Jen wailed again "Since I don't have a boyfriend, Mum has asked my COUSIN jonathan to do it with me!"

"You Cousin! Ewww!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Tell me about it!" replied Jen in disappointment.

"Well if there's anything I can do.." consoled Hermione

"Well.. I was hoping you'd say that.." began Jen sounding a little bit more upbeat.

"No. Uh uh. Not happening" said Hermione seriously.

"Oh Please!!! I'm going to die without you and Sandy there. I have to ring her next. Please please please please please" she pleaded.

"No" responded Hermione.

"I'll beg, I'll grovel, I'll be your best friend" said Jen pleading again.

"Jen, No! I don't have a dress, I don't know how to dance, I don't have a partner" exclaimed Hermione "And I swore I'd never be an airhead debutante" she finished.

"You'd never be an Airhead.. Come along and we can laugh at the airhead debutantes together" suggested Jen.

"No.. I.." began Hermione.

"Oh come one, Puhlease? They'll teach us to dance, you can buy a dress, and you've got Leigh.. not some long lost cousin!" she exclaimed.

"Well… You promise you'll be my best friend?" asked Hermione finally relenting a little.

"Yes, I promise! I'll be your besty forever" said Jen with more enthusiasm in her voice.

"Well.. alright then" said Hermione which was met with a lot of happy screaming from Jen's end.

"Great! Well I'll get mum to ring your mum and give her all the details" said Jen "I'll see you Wednesday at practice"

"Ok" said Hermione still in a state of shock.

"Bye!" said Jen and the phone went dead.

"What just happened?" asked Hermione in a daze.

"Well I was wondering the same thing actually" responded Leigh.

"I think I just agreed to do my Debut" said Hermione with surprise in her voice.

"You think, or you did just agree to do your Debut?" he asked laughing.

"I did. I just agreed I would" she said slowly coming around.

"And who's the poor sod who is going to escort you?" he asked teasing to which she turned and looked at him.

"Oh no. No. No. I refuse" he said putting his hands up in front of him as if she might attack him.

"Please? I have to go through it, it'll be so much easier to bear if your there too!" she pleaded "I'll beg, I'll plead, I'll be your best friend" she said repeating Jens words.

"Best friend hey?" he asked teasing "No. The answers still no!"

Finally she resorted to the puppy dog eyes "Please? What will you do all alone here without me when I'm at practice with another guy?" she asked.

"Who would you ask?" he asked interested despite himself.

"Oh I don't know. Henry is nice enough? Or Peter" said Hermione listing two of the more good looking boys she's met in the past two weeks.

"You wouldn't" he teased with a smile.

"I would" she grinned, feeling him swaying towards a positive answer.

"Ok Ok. I'll do it" he said reluctantly.

"Thankyou Thankyou Thankyou" she said Squealing, Jumping on him and hugging him.

"whoa calm down!" he said laughing. It was at that second that Georgina walked into the room.

"What on earth is all the noise?" she asked as Hermione self consciously returned to her seat, her face bright red.

"Well, I think, well actually I'm sure.. I just got roped into something I should absolutely refuse to do" said Leigh in resignation.

"Oh and what might that be?" asked Georgina looking over at the glowing Hermione.

"Jen rang and her mum signed her up to be a debutante, so she begged me to do my Debut as well.. I agreed, eventually, then I had to find myself a partner.. so voila" she said gesturing dramatically at Leigh.

"Debutante?" asked Georgina breathlessly.

"Yes, Debutante" Hermione confirmed.

"Oh I'm so proud!" exclaimed Georgina descending on Hermione for a hug.

"I thought you'd like the idea" said Hermione happily.

"Is it with the Hospital?" asked Georgina still with a proud smile on her face.

"Well Jen didn't say, she said its on in two weeks on the 15th of August" said Hermione.

"Yes, that would be the hospital Ball! Oh we have to get you a dress! And Leigh a suit and book a table and arrange for your flowers and oh! There is so much to do!" exclaimed Georgina standing and leaving the room in a whirl of tasks she was listing off.

"And don't forget to ring Jen's mum!" yelled Hermione after her.

The room seemed very quiet after the excitement. A few minutes later Leigh ventured to speak "So Airhead Debutantes huh?" he asked and Hermione laughed. They both relaxed back into their seats and picked up their books.

"I promise it will be alright" said Hermione as they began to read again.

That night after Sofia had placed the last salad on the table and left, Georgina shared the news with David.

"Guess who's going to be a Debutante!" she exclaimed with a big smile.

"Who?" he said with obvious interest.

"Our little Honey" she said excitedly.

"Honey!" he exclaimed standing and giving her a big hug "I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks Dad. Jen was signed up by her mum and wanted some company, so after a bit of persuading I said yes" she explained.

"My little Honey is going to be a debutante!" Exclaimed "wait until Walter hears about this! He's been trying to get the twit of a daughter of his to be a debutante since she turned 16!"

"Its not nice to call Stacey a twit" reprimanded Georgina

"She is though" agreed Hermione with a smile.

"Honey! I don't ever want to heard you say that about her again!" exclaimed Georgina "Its not proper for a debutante to speak in such a way!"

"And it starts" muttered Hermione causing Leigh to smile.

"And I assume Leigh will be your escort?" asked David with a smile.

"It took a bit of convincing, but he said yes in the end" said Hermione

"What aspect of it did you need convincing on Leigh? It's a great opportunity, to escort a beautiful young woman in her Debut!" exclaimed David.

"You know I was going to say yes" he said smiling a little "I just wanted her to beg a little. She's so cute when she Begs"

"Well, yes I can't argue with that" said David tapping Hermione on the nose.

"I'm not a puppy you know" she said a bit acidly.

"It doesn't mean your not cute when you beg" argued her dad.

"Dad. Can we perhaps drop this now?" she asked in frustration.

"Of course of course" he agreed "So when are rehearsals?"

"Every Wednesday, 4pm to 6pm" said Georgina promptly.

"And when is the big dress shopping expedition?" he asked

"It hasn't been discussed yet, but I was wondering if you'd want to go tomorrow Hermione. You're Grandma Granger is free tomorrow and she said she would love to come dress shopping with us"

"Uh Sure" said Hermione at a loss for another answer.

"Excellent" agreed Georgina.

"And I'll take you to James Wilkinson's on Wednesday after your practice. I'll make an appointment for a fitting" said David to Leigh. Leigh only nodded.

"But we have dinner with Nonna and Poppa on Wednesday" said Georgina referring to her parents.

"It'll only take an hour, we'll be there in plenty of time" said David breezily.

"well, Ok, if your sure" said Georgina Dubiously.

"Yes, its all settled" said David.

"Thankyou Sir" said Leigh self consciously.

"Nonsense. And how many times have I told you I'm David, Not sir?"

"Sorry.. Uh David" said Leigh growing red in the face.

"That's better" he said then his face lit up "Our little Honey, a Debutante!" he exclaimed.

"Yes dad" she said in resignation.

**Tuesday July 28th**

The next morning Hermione rose earlier than usual, dressed in her old comfy jeans, a pink t-shirt and sneakers and rushed through her breakfast. She was waiting in the foyer when her mum joined her.

"Ready to find your dress?" asked Her mother glancing critically at Hermione's clothes.

"Yes" said Hermione in response. She felt comfortable in her clothes now, even if they weren't cool or sophisticated, she knew she could be if she wanted to be. It made all the difference to her self confidence.

"Ok, lets go" replied Georgina and they walked outside to the car.

"Grandma!" exclaimed Hermione as she spotted her Grandma in the backseat of the car.

"Oh my darling Hermione!" said Grandma as Hermione climbed in.

"Your going to be a debutante!" exclaimed her Grandma with enthusiasm.

"Yes, Who would have thought!" said Georgina joining them in the car.

"Not me" said Hermione with a smile

"Nor I" agreed her grandmother "I would have thought you would have viewed them as some type of antiquated mating ritual or some such".

"My views on the Debut were more about the type of girls that do it than the actual event itself. It seemed pointless to get all dressed up to make your debut into society, but Jen and Sandy are going to be doing their debut and it will be fun if they are there" said Hermione.

"Yes, I remember those girls from primary school. The mischief you three used to cause!" laughed her grandma.

"Well they are back at it mother" said Georgina with a smile "The three of them are virtually inseperable again"

"How did that happen?" asked Grandma in surprise.

"Mum took me to the st. James open day and we just hit it off again. They invited me to a party to catch up with some of the others I hadn't seen in ages, and it just went from there" said Hermione with a smile.

"Yes, our quiet Hermione is gone, she's been replaced by the social butterfly Hermione" said Georgina.

"I haven't changed!" exclaimed Hermione indignantly.

"Not much, underneath your still Hermione, you still love your books and learning, but you also go to barbeques and pool parties and things like that" said Georgina.

"And you have a boyfriend" said Grandma with a wink.

"Leigh? Yeah, well he's kind of just like me underneath. He loves school and books and things, but he justs wants to have some fun as well" she responded with a small smile.

"Yes, such a nice young man" said Grandma with a smile. Hermione and her mum glanced at each other and smiled. They needed to let Grandma live with the lie that they'd created otherwise she would give Georgina an earful about the inappropriateness of having a boy stay.

"So where are we going shopping?" asked Hermione

"Well, we thought we'd visit Catherine" said Georgina obviously apprehensive about the suggestion.

"But there is no time! Its only two weeks away, surely she can't make an entire deb dress in two weeks!" exclaimed Hermione.

"She says that she can, if we decide on the design today" replied Grandma.

"Well.. Ok then. If your sure" said Hermione.

"Catherine would die if she wasn't given the chance at your dress" said Georgina.

"Well it would be nice if she could make it for me" said Hermione finally.

"Good, So what sort of dress do you want?" asked Grandma.

"Nothing.. Puffy" said Hermione with a grimace.

"Got it. Something slim and streamlined" said Georgina.

"And nothing with puffy sleeves, or gross baby doll designs" she continued.

"Ok. Something tasteful. Catherine has some designs" said Georgina heading Hermione off before she could start again.

"Well I'll look at them then" agreed Hermione.

"Right, We're here" said Grandma looking out the window at a big old bluestone building.

"Lets go in" said Georgina leading them out of the car and up to the doorway of the establishment.

They walked into a plush waiting area with velvet benches and dark wood tables where they were greeted by a short balding man with a tape measure slung around his neck.

"We are here to see Catherine please" said Grandma formally.

"Of course. Please take a seat, I will inform her of your arrival" he responded. Georgina and Grandma sat on one of the velvet benches and Hermione meandered around the room looking at the beautiful work on display.

"I like this one" she said indicating a deep purple dress with a v-neck and full skirt.

"Its purple Hermione" said Georgina

"Yes I know, but it could be made in white" said Hermione glancing raptly at the dress.

"lovely lovely" said Catherine, a plump greying woman as she entered the room.

"Hermione's all grown up! And doing her Debut! How old are you now my dear?" she asked as she held Hermione at arms length.

"I'll be 18 in two weeks" said Hermione self consciously.

"Oh 18! To be 18 again" said Catherine reminiscently.

"Uh. Yes" said Hermione clearly uncomfortable with the scrutiny.

"We are after a Debutante Dress today, Yes?" she asked releasing Hermione and seeming to glide over to a nearby shelf which held album after album of what Hermione assumed would be dress designs.

She was proven correct a minute later when Catherine selected a red leather volume and placed it almost reverently on the table.

"The debut is a young ladies one night to shine. To let the world know that she is now to be considered a Lady of society" Said Catherine reverently opening the front page of the red volume.

"Here are some of the dresses we have made for young ladies such as yourself in the past" she said smoothing a page.

Hermione glanced down and had to hold her mouth closed to stop her self from gasping at the dress on the page. It was revolting with long lace sleeves and a high neckline.

"No, Perhaps not for you" said Catherine noticing the reaction.

"Maybe this one" she said opening the book to a well marked page in the centre. Hermione had to admit the dress was better, it had a lower neckline and short sleeves with a pencil skirt.

Catherine looked at the dress for a moment again before sighing "No no. Not that one either" she said before flicking further through the book.

"This one?" she said opening the book wider and pushing it across to Hermione. The dress was nice, but not something Hermione would ever wear. It had long petticoats and short cap sleeves that didn't seem to suit the dress at all.

"No. I can see you don't like that one either" said Catherine Sighing.

After another 25 photographs and an average reaction to all of the dresses she had shown Hermione, Catherine sighed in resignation.

"Please tell me what you'd like dear, I am running out of inspiration" she said.

"Well, I don't want anything.. poofy" said Hermione self consciously.

"Not poofy. What do you mean by poofy" Catherine asked.

"I don't want petticoats and lace and frills and mashmallow" she said making a wide gesture with her hands.

"Oh dear, you don't want a typical Deb dress then?" asked Catherine in despair.

"Well, no I guess not. Not if they're all lacy and marshmallow" said Hermione a bit disappointed.

"How about we look somewhere else" said Catherine rising with renewed vigour and returning to the shelves. A minute later she returned with a white cloth album and set it on the table. She thumbed through it for a minute until she laid the book flat on its spine and spun it around so Hermione could see the picture clearly.

"That's IT!" exclaimed Hermione as she stared in rapt fascination at the dress on the page below. The dress was flowing with a long slim white skirt and was strapless across the top. There appeared to be minute beading detail across the chest and there was not a slip of lace or a touch of marshmallow anywhere in the dress.

"That's lovely" said Grandma looking over Hermione's shoulder "It would look delightful on you"

"Yes, you will be beautiful in it" agreed Georgina.

"I am sorry that it took me so long to find it" said Catherine a little remorseful.

"Nonsense, we got there in the end!" exclaimed Georgina.

"Do you want to order this one then my dear?" asked Catherine indicating the page in front of her.

"Yes!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Ok, lets get you up on the stool and we'll get some measurements" said Catherine and before she knew it, Hermione was standing on a stool in front of the mirror watching as some cheap muslin material was pinned around her and several measurements were written on an order form.

"All done" exclaimed Catherine after what seemed eternity.

"Finally" exclaimed Hermione though she smiled at Catherine to show she was Joking.

"You will need to return on Monday for your first fitting and then the Monday after that to pick it up, is that acceptable?" asked Catherine of Georgina who nodded.

"Now to the finance" said Catherine and she and Georgina left the main fitting area and disappeared into a little office off to the right.

"My dear Hermione. You will look so beautiful in that dress!" exclaimed Grandma.

"Thanks Grandma" replied Hermione before returning to the book in the waiting area. She looked down at the dress again and sighed, It really was perfect. She flipped back to the start of the book and gasped.

"Grandma!" she called and her grandma came quickly into the room.

"What is the matter?" she questioned.

"It's a.. Wedding dress!" exclaimed Hermione pointing at the front cover of the album.

"Nonsense, Its your Deb dress. Some other young lady has in the past used the design as a wedding dress, but it doesn't mean it always has to be a wedding dress" said Grandma with a smile.

"Thanks Grandma" said Hermione with a relieved smile.

"Now we have to find you some shoes to go with this wonderful dress!" said Grandma

"No! Not more shopping!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Oh dear, its not as bad as all that" said Grandma as Georgina returned from sorting out the payment.

"All done" said Georgina

"Yes My dear, your dress will be ready for trying next Monday. I will see you again then" said Catherine leading them to the door.

"Thankyou Catherine. We'll see you then" said Hermione.

"See you then dear" replied the older woman before she shut the door behind them.

"Shoes!" exclaimed Georgina as they climbed back in the car. Hermione groaned in disgust.

That night after a full day of shopping, Hermione and Georgina returned home just in time for dinner.

"Ahh I'm exhausted!" exclaimed Hermione as she collapsed on a seat in formal lounge room.

"Me too!" exclaimed Georgina "Grandma can outshop us both"

"Yes, she does get going doesn't she" said Hermione holding up the bags which held her shoes, her underwear, some pantyhose, jewellery and a tiara.

"Do you think the Tiara is too much?" asked Hermione opening the blue velvet box it came in.

"Take it with you on the night and see what the others are wearing" said Georgina looking down at the little circlet "It is very beautiful though".

"It is" she agreed.

"Dinner is served" said Sofia as she approached the pair of collapsed women in the lounge.

"Thanks Sofia" they murmured but neither of them moved.

"I guess that means we need to get up" said Hermione struggling to lift her head.

"I suppose it does" said Georgina with a sigh.

The sat in silence for a few more minutes before Hermione finally made the effort.

"C'mon, Dad and Leigh will be wondering what happened to us" said Hermione helping her mum up.

"They can wait" complained Georgina as she was helped to her feet.

The two women staggered into the dining room and took their seats.

"How did it go dear?" asked David as he noticed the girls exhaustion.

"its all done" said Hermione with a sigh.

"My feet" complained Georgina.

"Sounds like a successful day" said Leigh Joking. Hermione hit him on the arm in retaliation but sunk back into her seat quickly with exhaustion.

"Here, eat some dinner it will give you strength to continue" said Leigh pushing Hermione's plate in front of her.

"mmm Food" said Hermione reaching for her fork.

"The woman doesn't stop once she gets started, I haven't eaten since breakfast" complained Hermione referring to her grandma.

"Sounds like a tough day" said David laughing.

Hermione looked around at her family and smiled. She felt loved and comfortable and she began to think that perhaps this was what she'd really been looking for all the way through Hogwarts.

* * *

Authors Note: I love all my Reviewers!

So Hermione to be a Deb? So not her? Well no, its not, and as you can see, she's only doing it for her friends, which is so definitely her (eg. Breaking school rules for her friends). Anyway, I hope you all liked it.

Mel.


	13. Emotional Upheaval

**Wednesday July 29th**

Wednesday dawned bright and sunny and Hermione groaned in disgust as the sun hit her face. She was exhausted after the shopping yesterday and she desperately wanted to go back to sleep, but once awake, she found she couldn't fall back into blissful slumber. Sighing and rubbing her hands down her face she rolled to the side of her bed and stuck her feet out. She paused there for a few moments gathering her energy before pushing off and heading for her shower. 15 minutes later after a lovely hot shower she felt more like her normal self and spent some time finding one of her new tops she'd bought with Jen and Sandy a few weeks ago. Today was the day that she would start Deb practice and she decided that she wanted to look at least semi good.

After finishing dressing and tying her hair into a plait she wandered downstairs and entered the dining room for breakfast, only to find that it was deserted. A quick check of the clock in the hallway showed her that it was already 9:30am. With a sigh she pushed open the door to the kitchen and entered the area of the house which was considered Sofia's domain during the day.

"Sofia?" she called tentatively and the little Italian woman came bustling out of the walk in pantry to see who was calling her.

"Ahh my little Hermione!" She exclaimed "You have missed Breakfast Yes?"

"Yes. I'm sorry" said Hermione feeling contrite. It was almost an unwritten rule in the Granger house that you did not miss breakfast.

"No matter. Sofia will make you something" said the older lady bustling off towards the pantry again.

"You and your dear mother must be exhausted. Georgina, she drank 3 cups of coffee at breakfast this morning" came Sofia's voice floating out of the Pantry as she worked.

"Yes, yesterday was a big day. Grandma Granger is a shopping Machine" said Hermione with a smile.

"A shopping Machine?" said Sofia, her head poking back out the door "Sofia does not understand".

"She can shop and shop and never gets tired" explained Hermione. She was grateful when Sofia reappeared with toast which had an interesting topping on it.

"Sofia did read about this in a magazine" said Sofia handing the plate over "It is toast with Cream cheese, Strawberry Jam and Strawberries"

"Sounds interesting" Said Hermione looking at the breakfast dubiously.

"Honey does like strawberries. Honey should like it" said Sofia clearly worried that Hermione wouldn't like it.

"I'll try it. Thankyou Sofia" said Hermione taking her breakfast to the little table set up in the corner of the kitchen. She took a small bite to begin with and was very pleased at the taste.

"Sofia! This is delicious!" exclaimed Hermione taking a rather larger bite.

"Sofia thought you would like" she said and she bustled out of the kitchen with a smile on her face.

Hermione sat happily eating her breakfast until she was interrupted by Leigh who was peering around the corner of the door of the kitchen.

"I've been looking everywhere for you!" he exclaimed coming all the way in.

"I slept in" replied Hermione. He pulled up a seat at the table opposite her and look questioningly at her breakfast.

"What is that?" he asked.

She smiled and exclaimed "It's the best breakfast ever. Sofia made it for me. Would you like some?" she asked cutting a small square off of a corner and piercing it with her fork.

"Uhh.. it looks rather.. bizarre" he said dubiously.

"It tastes Fabulous" she said offering the fork to him. Slowly he leant forward and took the toast and strawberry off of the end of the fork.

"mmm. That IS good" he said closing his eyes in appreciation.

"I think I've found a new favourite breakfast" said Hermione happily as she took another bite.

"mmm. Can I have some more?" asked Leigh eyeing off the pieces of toast which were getting rapidly smaller.

"mm. Here you go" said Hermione holding out another forkful of food. Leigh took it off the end of the fork just as Georgina walked in. Leigh almost choked on the new bite of food and Hermione felt her face flame involuntarily.

"I've been looking for you two" said Georgina eyeing them both suspiciously.

"Yes?" asked Hermione trying to pretend as if she hadn't just been feeding Leigh.

"I need to run through the schedule with you both for tonight" she said pulling out her ever present planner "I'm about to leave for a luncheon at Evergreen Terrace, so I won't be able to go through it with you later"

"Ok" responded Hermione laying her fork on her plate and turning her full attention on her mother.

"At 3:30pm George will drop me off here after the Luncheon, and pick you both up for your Deb Practice. Your deb practice is from 4 to 6. Then after the practice, David will pick you up Leigh and take you for your suit fitting, and Honey, you are to come home with George. George will then take both of us to Nonna and Pa's at 7 and your father and Leigh will meet us there. Do you have any problems with that?"

"No No. That sounds fine" agreed Hermione.

"Ok, well I'm on my way out, so I'll see you at 3:30" said Georgina leaving and giving them one more considering look before leaving.

"Is it just me, or does the fact I am your Deb partner, give me considerably more leeway?" asked Leigh looking consideringly at the door through which Georgina had left.

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione self consciously taking another bite of her breakfast.

"Well a week ago, less than that ended with you at the Doctors Clinic for a Contraceptive Pill" said Leigh. Hermione laughed self consciously.

"I did think it was strange" said Hermione placing a strawberry into her mouth.

"Strange, it was downright unusual" said Leigh contemplatively "Do you think this means that they might finally be warming to the idea of.. Us?"

"Leigh, there isn't an Us. Maybe they have just accepted that?" asked Hermione going bright red for the second time in minutes. He looked at her and nodded, though she could tell he had been hopeful.

"The trial remember? If it was only my parents we had to worry about.. well…" Hermione left it hanging.

"Yes, Yes. I know" He sighed in resignation.

"So what are you doing today?" he asked eventually.

"Revision for seventh year" responded Hermione "The summer school is next week and I need to brush up on so many things"

"I guess I had better too" said Leigh as he stole the last piece of toast from the plate.

"Hey that was mine" said Hermione trying to stab his hand with her fork. Leigh taunted her with it for a few moments before he tried to put the piece in his mouth. Hermione reached over the table and tried to get a good hold on the toast. The toast and all its gooey toppings was the main item of contention for a few moments until with a squelch it dropped suddenly onto leigh's upturned face.

Hermione had to laugh as she looked at his surprised face with a strawberry and jam smeared on his cheek. He looked adorable. Without a thought she reached over and slid her finger through the jam and placed it on her tongue.

"mm. It tastes even better off you than on toast" she said with a playful smile.

"Really?" he asked with an gleam in his eye.

"Mind out of the gutter" she said and reached over and plucked the strawberry off his cheek.

"Moi?" he said innocently before running his finger through the jam on his face and wiping it ceremoniously on her nose. He then leaned over and kissed the end of her nose softly.

"mm. It tastes better off of you too" he said richly. Hermione felt her thudding heart skip a beat in her chest. This wasn't playful anymore she decided. It was downright.. she didn't want to use the word, but it was the only one that came to mind.. Sexy. With a quick breath to calm her nerves she stood abruptly from the table.

"I'll be outside" was all she could muster before she dashed out of the kitchen door onto the verandah.

A moment later, Leigh arrived looking red in the face and a little sheepish.

"Oops" he said with a laugh "Friends?"

"Friends" She agreed with a small smile. He settled down on a chair near her and sat in silence for a few minutes, obviously letting her gather her thoughts.

"Do you KNOW how hard you make it to resist you?" he asked suddenly.

"Me?" She exclaimed in surprise "What about you?"

"I'm a bloody teenaged Male.. you girls are the one's who are supposed to be rational all the time" he responded with a sigh.

* * *

Most of the rest of the day was spent in Hermione's sitting room with books spread all over the floor. Hermione was frantically trying to go over some of the subjects she had decided she didn't need indepth study in such as English and History. She found as she read that even through she knew broad information in the subjects She was still picking up rather a lot of information.

Leigh on the other hand was laying face down on the couch with a book under his nose. No paper, no notes. And yet Hermione had the distinct impression that he might have been absorbing even more than she was.

"Its 3:25" said Leigh without looking up from his book and interrupting Hermione silent recitation of the periodic table.

"What?" she asked having missed what he said during her struggle to remember what came after Oxygen.

"Its 3:25. Shouldn't we be heading down so we can get to deb practice on time?" He asked, still not lifting his head from his book. Hermione envied the way he seemed capable of still learning while carrying on a conversation.

"Oh! Get up Get up. We're going to be late!" she said standing abruptly and running into her room. She rapidly checked her plait, found her lipgloss and pulled the bag with her shoes out of the closet. When she returned to the sitting room Leigh was waiting by the door, her dad's dancing shoes under one arm.

"Where'd those come from?" she asked.

"They were in my room this morning with a note saying to use them until they can get some new ones tonight" said Leigh as they walked purposefully downstairs.

The arrived in the foyer just as George pulled in.

Georgina climbed nimbly out of the backseat and wished Hermione and Leigh good luck as they piled (not so nimbly) in.

25 minutes later, they were standing nervously in a group with Sandy, Daniel, Jen and Jonathan waiting for the instructor to tell them all what to do.

"Welcome" came the rich voice of a rather rotund lady dressed in a green satin dress with rows of pearls wrapped around her throat. She appeared to float over the floor as she came to stand in front of the gathered group.

"My name is Mrs. Cochrane and tonight, you will cease to be boys and girls. When you leave this practice in two hours time, you will begin to be young ladies and gentlemen. The debut isn't only about being competent dancers on the night of the event, but is also about learning what you can about carrying yourselves as ladies and gentlemen for the future" she stated. She began handing forms out among the teenagers standing there before she spoke again "To begin with, please fill out these information forms with all of your information, and please specify how many tickets you will be requiring for the night"

Hermione took her form and looked at it. Name, Address, Fathers name, partner. Well all of those things were fairly straight forward.. but the next few questions would cause her problems. Hobbies, Ambition, Favourite subject. What on earth would she answer for those?

As she struggled through her form, she looked out of the corner of her eye and noticed leigh with the pen in his mouth more often than not. She was not the only one struggling.

Hobbies… well Reading definitely.. then what? She decided she'd add the standard backups – music and travel. Ambition? How to answer that.. she scoured her mind for an answer that wouldn't put any emphasis on whether she was going to live in the muggle or wizarding world.. hmm.. "To be Happy". And Favourite subject.. well she guess that would have to be International Politics. She did love to know what was going on in the world after all.

Finally satisfied with her sheet she walked over and added it to the pile.

"Are we all finished?" asked Mrs Cochrane as the last of the boys placed a form on the pile "Let us begin".

In short order the couples were waltzing around the floor with Mrs Cochrane adjusting arms here, Pulling two people close together there and putting a little space between them in other places. She approached Leigh and Hermione as they danced self consciously near Jen and Jonathon.

"Miss Granger, Head up, Chin held high, shoulders straight. Very good" she said as Hermione responded to her suggestions.

"Mr. Campbell, Relax" she said pushing down slightly on his shoulders and trying to get his straight back to loosen slightly "She is not going to bite you"

"Well not unless he asks really nicely" said Jen from nearby which sent the girls into hysterically giggles, made Leigh's face go bright read and made Mrs Cochrane raise her eyes to the heavens and sigh.

"Can we please ignore Miss Spencer for a moment" she said coldly. Jen went red for a second and then subtly directed Jonathan away from them.

"As I said Mr. Campbell, please relax" she adjusted their arms minutely and then looked them over critically.

"Perfect" she stated in satisfaction "Mr. Campbell, you have taken classes before?".

"Uhh, I partnered a friend in her Debut last year" he said self consciously looking across at Hermione as he said it. She hadn't known that and almost stopped moving completely in shock.

"Ahh yes, that would explain it" said Mrs Cochrane before moving on.

"You did what?" asked Hermione still in surprise.

"Its nothing honey. A friend of a friend needed an escort" he said going a little red.

"Only a friend" said Hermione suddenly feeling indescribably jealous.

"Yes only a friend" he said and she could feel him trying to hold her tighter as if to squeeze the feeling out of her.

"A friend, like you and I are friends, or a friend" she asked.

"Just a friend Honey. She meant nothing to me" he said desperately as he tried to get her dancing again.

Hermione looked at him stubbornly and he sighed.

"Look honey, this isn't the time or the place to have these discussions" he said looking self consciously around to see how many people were paying attention to them. Thankfully everyone was too busy trying to master the steps of the dance to be listening in.

"Leigh, no, its probably not the right time, you could have told me before now!" argued Hermione.

"Honey, Lets just drop it" he said quietly.

"OK" said Hermione coldly and even though she continued to memorise the steps of each dance and continued to act normal to everyone else during the rest of the practice, she wasn't responding to anything that Leigh was saying to her.

Mrs Cochrane had just announced that now they would be learning the last dance of the night and put on some slow music that they all listened to once through before she showed them the steps once. They all watched as she took one of the boys from the group and began to dance the dance with him. Hermione was disturbed when it appeared that the dance was rather less formal than the earlier ones and much more energetic with a lot of swapping partners and complex moves.

"Alright, stand up, stand up" she said as she finished and the boys and girls all came to their feet. She stood them in a complex arrangement and then walked them through the dance once before putting the music on.

Hermione started off dancing with Leigh and he kept trying to talk to her, however she was still maintaining her silent treatment. Next she was passed to her left where she ended up dancing with Jonathon. Hermione had never met Jonathon previously, but he appeared nice enough.

"So whats the problem" he said as they completed the first set of moves in one direction.

"What?" she asked surprised that he'd bought it up.

"With you and your partner?" he asked.

"Oh. Well he's done a Debut before and never bothered to tell me. I only found out tonight" she said bitterly.

"Well that's not unusual, this is my 4th, hence the fact Aunty Sue thought I'd be a good choice for Jen.. Low maintenance, been through it before yada yada. I should have bought the suit the first time around, I would have paid if off by now!" He said with a smile.

"Your fourth? Really?" asked Hermione a bit skeptically.

"Yeah. Don't read too much into it, some guys like me and your boy over there are perfect partners for mums" he said spinning her expertly.

"How's that?" asked Hermione.

"Reasonable looking, Able to dance already and not likely to whisk their daughter off into the wide blue yonder" he said "although, your parents might have cause for worry, if the way he's been watching you is any indication".

"Watching me?" asked Hermione looking over to where Leigh was indeed watching her.

"I haven't been very nice to him I'm afraid" she said "I didn't take the news that he'd done this before very well".

"I wouldn't worry about that" responded Jonathon as he finished their part with a bow "He's totally taken with you" he finished.

Hermione was then passed to her left again and came face to face with someone she would never have thought to see at a Debut.

"I know you" was his first words as he took her hands to begin the moves again.

"I know you too" was her shocked response.

"Your one of them" he stated.

"One of who?" she asked buying time.

"Harry's friends. One of THEM" he emphasized the last word meaningfully.

"Dudley" she said softly as they moved backward together "I'm as much a muggle as you when I don't have my wand". She had to admit that she was surprised by what she saw. From what Harry had always said, Dudley was a huge whale of a boy who couldn't be nice to anyone, however although Dudley was still large, it appeared that his bulk was made up of muscle rather than fat.

"You mean you don't do freak things like Harry?" he asked worriedly

"Uncontrolled magic? No. Its never happened to me" she said once again quietly as they spun in a tight circle. She could feel him seem to relax as she answered.

"Still, you're a freak" he said, though the bite had gone out of his words, it was more like he was just reiterating something someone else had said.

"If you want to call me that, go ahead" she said. They stopped and changed directions. After a few more moments Hermione got up the courage to ask the question she wanted to ask.

"So, do you know where Harry is?" she asked.

"Nope. He left two days after I returned from Smeltings" said Dudley.

"Do you know where he was going?" she pressed.

"Uh uhh. He left a number on the fridge, but I've never bothered to ring it. Can you believe he went and bought himself a Cell phone? Who would he know that would ring him on a cell phone?" he exclaimed.

"Really? He has a cell phone?" says Hermione in a small voice, finally realizing that he really had left her out. He could have contacted her at any time without needing the order to clear the public phone in Ottery St. Catchpole. That was probably just a handy excuse for why he hadn't called her earlier.

"I'd like to find him, can I get his number?" she asked as Dudley performed the bow at the end of the set and passed her to her left. He shrugged as he took the hands of the next girl and began to step left.

Hermione spent the remainder of the dance pondering what Jonathon and Dudley had said. They each had posed interesting problems for her mind to investigate.

15 minutes later Mrs Cochrane bought the dancers to a halt.

"Would the young ladies, please follow me, and All of the gentlemen gather over there for Mr. Cochrane to address you" she stated. The girls fell into step behind her as they were lead out of the big hall.

"So we saw you have a fight with Leigh" said Jen as she came up beside Hermione.

"Yeah what was that about?" asked Sandy also joining in.

"He's partnered someone in a debut before" said Hermione feeling slightly silly.

"Oh? Is that all?" asked Jen "Jonathan has done about 5".

"Yeah he told me that" said Hermione "He seems really nice by the way"

"I never said he wasn't nice, just I didn't want to have to do the Debut with him! He's my Cousin!" responded Jen.

"Yeah, yeah we've heard" said Hermione with a smile.

The girls gathered in the center of a rather lavish room. Around the walls were a large number of dainty wooden dressing tables with well lit mirrors hanging above them.

"Welcome to your Haven Girls." Said Mrs Cochrane grandly gesturing around the room. "This is your room for the night of the Ball, and can be used by you in any fashion you require. You may have your hair and makeup people attend you here prior to the event, and you may use this room for storage of your dresses, shoes and other things while you are practicing on the day. Today we will allocate each of you a dresser, and from now on you will be able to use this area during rehearsals to store your personal effects"

"On the day of the Ball, we will have a practice between 4pm and 6pm where we will run through all of the dances one last time. After this time you will be able to get dressed here and if you wish, have your hair and makeup done as well. The debut will start at 7:30 and your Fathers will need to be here by 7pm. The things you need should have been communicated to your Mothers" She finished and began assigning dressers to each of the girls.

Eventually Mrs Cochrane called Hermione name and indicated a dresser towards the left of the room. Hermione hurried over and sat on the stool as the girls before her had done. "Miss Rose" she heard and suddenly a pretty petite dark haired girl dropped onto the seat next to her with a grateful sigh.

"I need some new shoes" she said conversationally as she took one shoe off and rubbed a sore foot.

"I got mine yesterday. My grandma is a shopping machine and wouldn't let us rest until the shoes were found" responded Hermione indicating her pretty satin strappy heels on her feet.

"Oh my, They're pretty" said the other girl having a close up look at the shoes.

"Thankyou" said Hermione with a smile.

"Well, Since we'll be neighbours, I'm Patricia" said the petite girl.

"I'm Hermione" she responded offering her hand.

"Oi don't let Cochrane see you doing that" said Patricia pushing the hand down "Ladies don't shake hands". Hermione laughed in response.

"So you know Mrs Cochrane?" asked Hermione looking over at the older lady as she instructed one of the girls in something.

"Oh yeah. She's the 'Deportment' teacher at my school" said Patricia with a roll of her eyes.

"You have deportment classes at your school?" asked Hermione in surprise.

"Yes, Exclusive hoity toity girls school. What do you expect?" asked Patricia with a touch of bitterness in her voice.

"Which school?" asked Hermione.

"St. Martha's" she responded naming one of Britains top schools for girls.

"Wow! Your parents must be loaded" said Hermione with a smile.

"And if yours aren't, what are you doing here?" asked Patricia with a wave of her Hand. With a smile Hermione conceded the point, Debutante balls weren't something girls from underpriviledged families participated in.

"So which one was your partner? I didn't notice"

"Leigh, tall, sandy blonde hair, bluish green eyes?" asked Hermione describing him.

"Oh! Lucky you, he was dreamy!" she said "and he knew how to dance. Unfortunately I think I have my work cut out for me with my partner" she sighed.

"Why? Who was your partner?" asked Hermione, not remembering anyone being a particularly bad dancer.

"Oh, Dudley, He's.. well.. rather large, and so self conscious of his size that he tries too hard" she said fondly.

"Oh, I know Dudley" said Hermione in surprise.

"Really? How?" asked Patricia.

"I'm friends with his cousin, Although we've only met briefly. You know how small the world is" said Hermione with a self conscious chuckle.

"Oh do I ever" said Patricia.

"How did you and Dudley meet?" asked Hermione in curiousity.

"Oh the most bizarre thing, our mothers dragged us to this absolutely horrible lunch at evergreen one day, and since we were the only ones there under about 50 we kind of hung out together. I had a lot of fun with him and we caught up again the week after. We've been dating ever since. He's a real gentlemen and he really seems to love me, I think he's planning to ask me to marry him at the end of the year" she whispered the last part.

"Wow! That's a big step!" exclaimed Hermione "Are you old enough? Do you want to? What will your parents think?"

"Well, the thing is, It feels right. And you know what they always say about love - that when its right, its right. I don't know whether we're old enough, but I love him, and he loves me and I think that will be enough" she said with a happy little smile.

"You're very lucky to have found someone at this age" said Hermione dubiously.

"Well what about you? Are you dating your partner?" asked Patricia curiously.

"No" said Hermione with a sigh.

"Why not? It sounds like you want to" she said pointedly.

"Well, I haven't really told many people, but yes I think I would want to. I've only just come to accept it really. But, its Complicated" said Hermione, her by now standard answer.

"It always is in the beginning" said Patricia conspiratorially "It'll all work out in the end"

"Maybe, Maybe not" responded Hermione

"Dudley just received his seventh year captain badge for Smeltings in the mail" said Patricia Cheerfully after a moment, in an obvious attempt to change the direction of the conversation.

"Oh I hadn't heard" said Hermione in wonder.

"Yes, he was voted by the rest of the class to be their representative. He is very happy about it" she said proudly.

"So he should be, that's a great honour" responded Hermione in awe of this other side of Dudley Dursley. Harry would die of shock if he heard that Dudley had a gorgeous little girlfriend, let alone that he was popular enough at his school to receive an honour such as that. Hermione had no doubt that Harry and dudly had issues between them – The icy reception Hermione had received when Dudley had realized who she was remained in Hermione's mind. But there was obviously another side to Dudley that Harry, and therefore Hermione had never caught a glimpse of.

"Ladies! It is time for us to return to the gentlemen, please gather your things" said Mrs. Cochrane as she led the way out of the room followed by a line of giggling and chatting girls.

When Hermione emerged into the room where the boys were waiting, she suddenly felt very self conscious. For a time she had been able to forget the friction between her and Leigh, but seeing him watching her as she returned made it all flood back. Now she was torn, did she want to try to retrieve Harry's Phone number from Dudley, or put things right with Leigh?

She decided she would try to do both as Patricia grabbed her arm and dragged her over to Dudley.

"Dudley" she said and a smile graced the large boys features which turned him from the sour evil cousin of Harry's into something more human automatically.

"Pat" he said with a smile.

"You've met Hermione?" she asked pushing Hermione forward.

"Of course" he said with a smile for Hermione, although his eyes held a hint of fear.

"Nice to see you again" said Hermione playing the part of the long lost acquaintance.

"Nice to see you too" said Dudley with a smile, the fear vanishing from his eyes.

"Patricia is lovely" gushed Hermione "Harry never mentioned her to me"

"I don't take Patricia home very often when my cousin comes to stay" said Dudley meaningfully "Mother has her hands full with the extra person in the house without me adding to her burden"

"See? How sweet is he?" asked Patricia as she wormed her way under his arm. Hermione had to admit that while they made a rather hilarious picture with her being a tiny little slip of a girl, and he being a rather large boy, they seemed to fit together rather well though, and Hermione could tell from the way they held each other and looked at each other that they felt genuine affection.

"Oh look, there is Morris, I must be going" said Patricia waving over towards a tall man in a drivers uniform "But I'll see you next week Hermione".

"Bye Sweety" said Patricia giving Dudley a rather loving kiss which he reciprocated with energy, and then she was gone.

"Can I get a contact number?" asked Hermione "just in case I need to find harry in a hurry?"

"Normally I'd say 'No. Sorry, I'm taken'" said Dudley with a teasing grin "But for you, who appears to have become Pat's new best friend, I suppose so" he said and wrote his number on a piece of paper.

"I'll see you next week" he said as he handed her the paper and walked away. Hermione stood with her mouth slightly open staring after him in shock. Nothing that Harry had ever said about the boy could have prepared her for this afternoon. Who would have thought that away from the antagonism of Harry and his overprotective mother, that Dudley Dursley might even be an ordinary Human being?

"Miss Granger? Are you ready to go?" asked George as he approached her where she still stood.

"Oh yes. Of course" she said and started to follow George out of the grand building "But where is Leigh?"

"Your father picked him some 10 minutes ago Miss" said George opening the car door for her and allowing her slide into the seat before closing it and returing to the drivers seat.

10 minutes into the journey Hermione felt she had to talk to someone, and being that George was the only person there, she talked to him.

"George? Do you ever feel like you've stuffed everything up?" she asked suddenly from the back seat.

"That is not possible Miss Granger" said George "you can never 'Stuff Everything up' at once. There is always something that is still right"

"Yes I know, but I've said something heartless to someone I care about, and now I don't know how to make it better" she answered.

"Ahh, well, Miss Granger, That is another problem entirely" he said expertly turning the car into the main road that lead home.

"And what would you do to fix it?" she pressed.

"Say I am sorry" he said simply.

"That can't fix it" said Hermione miserably.

"You would be surprised Miss Granger, what the word Sorry can fix" he said wisely. The rest of the trip home was silent as Hermione pondered George's words.

At 7:45 Georgina and a rather miserable Hermione stood at the door to Nonna and Pa's house waiting for someone to answer.

"Georgina!" exclaimed Nonna as she reached the door and threw it open. Hermione had to hold back her smile, her Greek grandmother was known for dramatic gestures and exaggerated hand waving while she spoke.

"Hermione!" she exclaimed as she reached out and pulled Hermione against her generous chest for a hug.

"Nonna" said Hermione while trying to escape the rather uncomfortable hug.

"Come in! Come in! David and the young man Leigh have already arrived" she stated as she ushered them in and allowed the maid to take their coats.

"A drink?" asked Nonna directing them into the sitting room.

"Wine Mama" said Georgina sitting on a delicate two seater couch.

"Lemonade Nonna" said Hermione sitting next to Leigh on a similar couch across the room.

The conversation flowed around the room for quarter of an hour as the men discussed the stock market and the ladies discussed the Art Gallery opening they were to attend the following week. Leigh and Hermione sat stiffly beside each other on their seat and said nothing.

"Dinner is served" announced the maid from the doorway. Nonna and Georgina were helped to their feet by their respective husbands and escorted from the room. Just as Nonna and Pa were about to exit, Hermione stopped them.

"Nonna. Would you mind if I spoke to Leigh for a minute?" she asked beginning to blush scarlet.

"Oh, You want to 'Talk'" said Nonna in her most Gossipy tone, indicating she thought Hermione wanted to do nothing of the sort.

"Yes Nonna, We need to talk" said Hermione, her face going red, but she remained Adamant.

"Be my guest, my dear. But do not let dinner grow cold" she said with a wink as she turned and left the room, Pa laughing silently to himself beside her. As they left, Hermione heard her Pa's voice float back down the hall "You are a tease Elena"

Hermione stood for a minute with her face flaming, wondering where to begin.. should she say sorry? Or should she begin with an explanation? Finally Leigh looked over at her and it all came tumbling out.

"I'm so Sorry! I don't know what came over me. I just never expected, that you know.. you would have been through all of this with someone else.." she broke off wondering where to go from there.

Leigh sat in silence for a few minutes as Hermione wrung her hands in worry.

"Its just, this is important to me you know? I Never thought it would be, its just a stupid dance right? But its not really after all. You get caught up in it all." She paused and took a deep breath, heading off in a different direction "I really wouldn't have said yes to Jen if you hadn't have been here. I was never going to be a Deb, even though all of my friends have done their debs over the last two years or so. I just.. I don't know.. if felt like.. Like I'd been cheated" she said with a catch in her voice.

"Honey, Its only a Deb. Its one night. As I said, it doesn't mean anything" he said finally.

"It does to me" she said softly, still rather wondering why her reaction had been so severe. It was true that she liked Leigh, although she would never admit it to him, but she'd never really thought about what his life might have been like before he arrived on her doorstep, so to speak. Did he have a girlfriend? Was he already madly in love with someone? Was he just playing with her feelings?

"I should have told you. I'm sorry" He said contritely "I didn't realize it would be such a big deal. As you've pointed out a thousand times, We're only friends".

"Yes, but I feel, I don't know.. like its not so important now, its not your first deb. Don't worry, its stupid".

"Really, It doesn't matter how many times the guy goes through it all. Its all about the girl anyway, think of me as something like a handbag" he said with a small smile.

"Well I've never had a second hand handbag either" said Hermione with a small hint of humour in her voice.

"Bad example then, but hopefully you understand what I mean?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, Yes. I think I understand" she said and they sat for a moment longer in silence before Leigh broke it this time.

"Are we alright?" he asked offering her his hand to help her out of the couch.

"Yes, Of course. I'm sorry I over-reacted" she said in embarrassment, taking his hand to rise.

"No worries, I don't mind a bit when your little green-eyed jealousy monster rears its ugly head. It means that on some level, you care about me, and I'd say that due to that reaction, that level is fairly serious" he joked.

"Stop it!" she said hitting him playfully.

"Oi, pick on someone your own size" he joked in response and followed her as they entered the dining room.

After they had taken their seats, Georgina began asking Leigh and David about the suit fitting.

"It went well. The suit will be ready to be picked up on the day of the Deb Ball" answered David jovially.

"Did you know we have to wear top hat and tails?" asked Leigh in disbelief of Hermione.

"No! Really?" she asked with a breathless laugh.

"Yes Really, Oh and the gloves! White Gloves!" he said holding his hands out as if he had gloves on.

"Gloves? That's hilarious!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Gloves! I forgot the gloves!" exclaimed Georgina suddenly.

"What gloves?" asked Hermione of her mother.

"You need white gloves as well, elbow length I imagine. Oh, I had completely forgotten!" she exclaimed.

"Your Nonna might be able to help with that Hermione" said Pa grandly from the head of the table.

"Oh dear, of course of course! How many pairs of gloves do I own?" she asked with a smile "We'll have a look after dinner".

"Speaking of which.." said David as a large platter was carried into the dining room, piled high with roasted lamb and golden brown potatoes.

"Oh yum" said Hermione in appreciation. A lamb roasted to her Nonna's special recipe was always worth the wait.

The maid returned a moment later with a bowl of steamed vegetables and some crusty bread.

"Nonna, This looks wonderful" Exclaimed Hermione in appreciation. Her Nonna nodded in agreement and everyone waited expectantly as Pa sliced the lamb and served it.

Hermione was almost finished her second piece of lamb when her Pa broke the satisfied silence and addressed Leigh.

"So where do you know Hermione from then?" he asked gesturing with his fork as he spoke. Hermione looked from her mother to her father in worry, they'd never thought of what to say in this situation. With the ball only two weeks away Nonna and Pa would be seeing Granma and Papa, who believed Leigh was Hermione's Boyfriend.

"Actually, Ma, Leigh and Hermione are seeing one another" said Georgina with an apologetic shake of her head.

Leigh swallowed the bite of food which had obviously lodged in his throat when asked the question and looked over at Hermione.

"Yes, We've been.. uhh.. dating.. since the start of summer. We met through some of our mutual friends, at uhh,. St James Academy.. and corresponded over the internet" said Hermione trying to remember what exactly they had told Granma and Grandpa.

Hermione subtly took leigh's hand under the table as part of the act and he shuffled slightly closer to her. After the intense day they'd had, she felt butterflies start up in her stomach at the close contact. She felt her face tinge pink and cursed her English rose complexion.

"Oh look, she's blushing" teased Nonna "To be young and in love again"

"St. James Academy?" asked Pa watching the two of them "We always thought Hermione would attend there".

"So did I Pa, but Bainbridge offered so much more" argued Hermione referring to her made up position at Bainbridge school for academic excellence.

"Latin and History and rubbish like that! You should be in St. James, learning useful subjects" exclaimed Pa

"What subjects do you take Leigh?" asked Nonna.

"uhh, Maths and Sciences Mostly. I want to do Biochemistry next year" he added.

"Ahh! To have a biochemist in the family! We've had a few pharmacists, you remember cousin Dorothy? She was a pharmacist and Your second cousin Nicholas was a.. what would you call it? A research chemist, but never a Biochemist!" she rambled.

Leigh had gone bright red when she had said "in the family".

"Mama, Please don't start about marriage already" pleaded Georgina in a long suffering tone, obviously it was an old argument between them "She's only 18"

"I was engaged at 18" said Nonna quickly.

"I know you were Mama, But times have changed" responded Georgina rolling her eyes at Hermione.

"Nonsense. A good man is all a woman needs in life" said Nonna with a nod of her head "Your never too young to start looking"

"Hermione has another year of school to go before she can even start to think of anything like marriage"

"School! What does a lady need with school? Hermione is bright, Yes. But with a biochemist as a husband, she need not work" stated Grandma, causing both Hermione and Leigh to blush.

"Oh boy, here we go" said Hermione under her breath as her mother took another breath.

"In todays society, some people never marry" she said, beginning what was a long debated argument around the dining table.

"its an abomination!" Nonna exclaimed "do they not think marriage is good enough for them?".

20 minutes later Hermione and Leigh excused themselves from the dining room where the discussion on Marriage versus living in De Facto relationships was still underway. The discussion, once started, always lasted well into the night, as David tried to insist that from the point of the law, there was very little difference between marriage and a long term de facto relationship. Nonna on the other hand was adamant that unless you were married in the eyes of God, then you should not be able to claim similar to rights to married couples. Georgina and Pa were normally arbiters who spent their time contributing tidbits here and there until they were at their wits end, at which time they would defuse the situation entirely and everyone would leave as friends.

"So how long is that likely to last?" Leigh asked as the voices faded behind them.

"Until Mum and Pa get bored' said Hermione with a smile.

"So what shall we do?" asked Leigh looking around the opulent 'Drawing' Room where they had escaped to.

"Well we could watch TV upstairs in my bedroom" said Hermione noting that there was no TV in the room.

"You have a bedroom here?" leigh asked looking curious.

"Yes, Nonna gave me and most of my cousins our own rooms when we were little" said Hermione "We get to decorate them however we want and stay here if we want to"

"Well, lets go see it!" said Leigh standing excitedly.

Hermione led the way through the house to a grand staircase that led to an upper floor. The room they entered was huge and couches, bookshelves and tables were spread strategically around the area.

"This is the common room. When we were all kids it was covered in toys and pictures we'd painted. Now that we're all older, it hardly ever gets used" said Hermione. Leigh looked at some of the framed pictures on the walls which each had a plaque and a childs name below it.

"You did this one" he said as they walked passed a childish drawing of a red brick house with 4 people standing outside. Three of them were recognizable as David, Georgina and Hermione "Who's the fourth?" he asked.

"That's the little sister I wanted for Christmas" responded Hermione with a smile.

"Oh" he answered with a grin.

After a minute he spoke again "you have a lot of cousins" he said.

"Yes, 18 to be exact. Mum was one of 10" she said "Greeks love big families"

"So I'd heard" he answered.

"This is it" said Hermione opening a door about 3 doors down a narrow corridor off the common room. Leigh could see similar corridors spaced around the room.

"How many rooms are up here?" he asked in awe.

"Oh about 15" said Hermione with a wave or her hand. Then they stepped in her room.

"Wow" said Leigh in Awe. The room had pale ice blue walls and a white painted canopy bed with filmy fabric for the roof and curtains. To one side were a number of sets of white washed French doors leading to a balcony, which was obviously joined to the other rooms off this corridor as well. There was a huge walk in wardrobe which Leigh could see was full of toys and small childrens clothes, and then to the Right there was an open archway leading to a small marble bathroom complete with bathtub.

"Wow" he said again.

"We each got to choose what we wanted our rooms to look like" She said again "I was going through a phase where I wanted to be a princess, so I told Nonna that I wanted my room to be like a princesses, and this is what she gave me. It's so beautiful that I haven't wanted to change it ever since".

"So where's the TV?" he asked looking around at the pristine room.

"It was added later" said Hermione with a smile and pressed a button next to the light switch. An LCD TV dropped down from the roof.

"Everyone got one" she explained at his amazed expression "Nonna didn't want them to ruin our rooms, so she had them built in".

"I want to be adopted by your Nonna" said Leigh in awe. Hermione led them over to the bed and climbed up the small stairs to settle on the big down doona.

Leigh hesitated and then looked askance at Hermione.

"its alright, I left the door open about two centimeters so we are technically abiding by Mum's house rules, and Well Nonna is ridiculously fascinated with marriage, she would probably lock us in together if she thought it would result in a wedding" said Hermione with a fond smile for her Nonna.

Leigh went red again at the mention of Marriage, but climbed on the bed and laid down all the same.

"So what are we watching?" he asked. Hermione flicked through the channels trying to find something until she came upon a movie channel. "Titanic?" she asked.

"If we have to" he said with a roll of his eyes.

About 2 hours later, Leigh had his arm resting on his head and was sound asleep when Georgina walked into the room.

"I thought I'd find you here" she said quietly so as not to disturb Leigh "Nonna offered you these gloves, are they alright?".

Hermione took the offered gloves and tried them on. They fit perfectly and she flexed her fingers in them admiring the way they looked.

"They're lovely" she said to her mother.

"Great, I'll tell Nonna. We'll be leaving in about 10 minutes, might be best if you wake Leigh up" said Georgina taking the gloves back and beginning to leave the room.

"Mum?" asked Hermione stopping her.

"Yes dear?" she asked.

"Just speculatively, how would you feel if Leigh and I were together?" she asked in a rush. She hadn't meant to ask the question, but it had been playing on her mind since earlier in the night when Georgina had told her Pa and Nonna that Leigh was her boyfriend.

"are you?" asked Georgina suspisciously.

"No" responded Hermione

"Well, in that case.. If it was under different circumstances – if your father wasn't representing him at his trial – then I would probably have been thrilled" responded Georgina contemplatively, looking over at the sleeping boy.

"really?" asked Hermione in surprise.

"Yes, Well.. He treats you well, He's very good looking and he does seem rather intelligent. Overall he would be a good catch" she said with a smile.

"Apart from the dysfunctional Family, the alcoholic mother, the criminal record" said Hermione sadly.

"If that didn't bother you, that wouldn't bother me" said Georgina Diplomatically.

"Then after the trial?" asked Hermione hopefully.

"Hermione its hard to say what will happen. He could be taken from us and placed in foster care. He could be sent to jail, although I can't see that happening, But If I was you, I wouldn't get my hopes up" said Georgina Matter-of-factly.

"But the Deb?" asked Hermione in distress.

"Your father has amended his documents to extend custody of Leigh until the Monday after the Deb. He can stay as long as that" she said with a smile.

"If he can stay as long as that, then why can't he stay longer?" asked Hermione suddenly wondering why this option had never been bought up before hand.

"Your father is able to take temporary legal guardianship of Leigh for up to 30 days which thankfully falls on the Monday after your Deb Ball. Any longer than that and we would have to request permanent custody which would involve his mother and the Government"

"Oh" said Hermione. Georgina took Hermione's hand in comfort. She'd seen the hint of Hope in Hermione's eyes when the possibility of Leigh staying had occurred to her.

"So, its possible that in just over two weeks, he'll be gone and I'll never see him again?" asked Hermione in a small voice.

"Its possible Dear. Please don't get too attached" said Georgina, running a soft hand across Hermione forehead.

"Its not as easy as that" said Hermione "I knew logically from day one that he was out of bounds, but well.. Mum? I think I'm already attached" she finished softly with a small sigh.

"Oh Hermione" said Georgina taking Hermione into her arms and trying to comfort her "It was only a matter of time really. We could tell from that very first day in your sitting room really. We've been hoping against hope that it would all work out, and you wouldn't get too invoived before the trial in case he got sent away".

"Do you mean that there really isn't a rule forbidding us to see each other?" asked Hermione in surprise.

"Oh no. That most definitely is still a concern" said Georgina sternly.

"But if Leigh's still Local after the trial, maybe then?" asked Hermione Hopefully.

"Don't hold onto it Hermione" said Georgina rubbing a hand down her back like a child's.

"But I want to" said Hermione plaintively.

A groan from Leigh as he woke up interrupted their Conversation. Georgina stood and Leigh rolled toward Hermione and looked up at her with bright eyes.

"Hey, You were in my dream!" he said excitedly.

"I was?" asked Hermione in surprise.

"Yes, we danced perfectly at the Deb Ball" he said with a smile "And then the floor opened up and we all fell into a swimming pool which was hidden below"

"Too many movies for you I think" said Hermione jokingly.

With that, she slipped off the bed and joined her mum at the door while they waited for Leigh to straighten himself out after his sleep.

"I'm sure its too late, I'm attached" said Hermione as she watched Leigh combing fingers through his messy hair at the mirror. Georgina just sighed.

* * *

Authors Note: I'm sorry people, but I can't even blame this one on Cold and Flu tablets. I'm not happy with it at all, but no matter what I do it doesn't seem to improve, so bear with me. I've discovered that the problem with Planning for a story is that the Characters don't always want to go along with you. Hermione wanted to confess her feelings to Leigh so many times during this chapter, but I had to hold her off.. Can't have that yet.. she'd regret it if she let her heart win over her mind (her being the soul of logical thought). So next chapter (I Hope) there will be Harry's Birthday - So we'll get some info on what Harry and Ron have been up to (yay!) and we'll see some interesting interactions with Leigh and Draco Malfoy (!) before then. Stay Tuned.. and I felt oh so much better after you all reviewed, so if I have to Beg again.. I will.

Mel.


	14. A Day of Surprises

* * *

**WARNING!  
There is allusions to Non-Consensual Sex and murder in this Chapter, Though they are not Graphic, they are not recommended for Young Readers.  
**

* * *

**  
**

**Thursday July 30th – The intrusion Begins**

Thursday dawned bright and clear and Hermione wasted no time in heading down to Breakfast. Today was Jen's Barbeque, and as well as that, she was still anxious to see what her mother thought of her little confession the night before.

"Morning Mum" said Hermione as she slid into a seat at the large dining table. She eyed off the assorted breakfast items on the table and selected a bagel and put her strawberries, jam and Cream cheese on it.

"Good morning" responded Georgina absently.

"Whats wrong Mum?" asked Hermione looking at her mother worriedly.

"Nothing. Nothing. I just have a feeling that something is not quite right today. A strange feeling perhaps. It seems a day for surprises" she responded looking past Hermione at the garden view out of the window.

"Uh oh" said Hermione with a smile.

"I'm serious Hermione" said her mother focusing on her finally.

"Ok ok. It's a day for surprises" said Hermione patronizingly.

"Yes. It is. Be careful Hermione. Some surprises aren't in the least bit pleasant" she advised.

"OK ok" said Hermione looking worriedly at her mother. Surprises indeed!

"Anyway, I'd best be off to Gloria's. I'll see you this afternoon" she said placing her full coffee cup on the table and walking away. Hermione stared at the coffee cup for a few seconds before a heavy weight settled into her stomach. Her mother couldn't start the day without a cup of coffee.. This mysterious feeling must really be bothering her.

Hermione glanced suspiciously around the dining room and began to worry.

Hermione looked up at the alarm clock above her desk and was astounded to find that it was almost midday. She'd been studying her Chemistry for the last hour and had obviously lost track of time. She really wished she had Leigh's brain when it came to Chemistry, it all seemed to make so much sense when he explained it, but when she worked on her own, it all flew out the window.

Sighing and running her hands through her unruly and as yet unbrushed hair, she decided she might go and find Leigh to see what he was doing. She had yet to see him this morning and wondered what he had been up to.

She progressed slowly through the house and was almost to the stairway up to the Guest wing where Leigh was staying when she heard voices. She quickly slipped up closer to the noise and began listening in. She wasn't eavesdropping.. No. Only.. information Gathering.

She determined quickly that it was Leigh and Sofia. She was amazed that they were together at all, Leigh seemed to be unsure how to treat the Italian lady - He'd never had anyone to serve him growing up and he always appeared to be uncomfortable when she did anything for him.

"I do that" said Sofia determinedly

"No, No. that'd be bad" came Leigh's voice.

"I sick of waiting. I want to attack!" exclaimed Sophia excitedly.

"No Sofia, You have to wait until the opportune time" explained Leigh patiently.

"But He is in position to strike!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"No No. He's not. If he does, You'll lose your advantage" Leigh's voice explained patiently.

"Advantage! Ha. If he Wins, I not need position" said Sofia conspiratorially.

"There's no guarantee He'll win, Even in this position" said Leigh's voice "You never know what the opposition will do"

Hermione tried to get closer to view them but couldn't see around the door which was partially closed.

"I sick of waiting" said Sofia again.

"You'll get your chance, you just have to wait. What do we always say?"

"bide your time. Plan in advance. Yes yes. I know" she responded grumpily.

Hermione could feel a nervous butterflies in her stomach as a more sinister meaning to the conversation dawned on her - Surely Sofia and Leigh couldn't be working for Lord Voldemort? Sofia had been with her family since before she was born, and as far as Hermione knew, she didn't even know what Magic was. And what were the chances of Leigh being a minion of Lord Voldemorts? It's a fairly extreme way to get someone close to her.

"What can I do in the meantime?" asked Sophia from behind the door and Hermione jumped in Fright.

"Watch, Listen and Learn" said leigh with amusement in his voice.

"Bah" said Sophia in indignation.

"Its almost midday - Someone will miss you if you don't get back to work" said Leigh with a laugh. Hermione ducked quickly back into an alcove and listened as the creak of a chair gave away the fact Sofia was rising to Leave.

"When next?" the little woman asked with hope in her voice.

"I'll let you know. I never know when Hermione isn't going to be around" said Leigh's voice in response. Hermione felt a cold shiver pass through her at the use of her first name. Leigh had never ever called her that, he always called her Honey to her face. She suddenly felt very alone and trapped in the house with these two people whom she thought she knew.

The door opened and Hermione held her breath as Sofia glanced out before leaving the room. Hermione felt her pulse quicken as the little woman walked past the alcove and vanished around the corner off towards the kitchen.

Hermione waited for Leigh to leave, but he didn't seem to be getting up or making any attempt at moving. Hermione was beginning to feel uncomfortable standing in the alcove. Imagine if Leigh found her there! But more importantly, Imagine if he thought she'd heard that conversation!

Eventually Leigh left the Room without spotting Hermione. She breathed more easily after he had gone and quickly made her way through the house, via her bedroom where she quickly slipped her wand into a pocket in her jeans and then out through the back door of the home. She'd taken to leaving her wand in her room recently where it would be less likely to be spotted by her muggle friends, but suddenly she felt she needed the comforting feel of it in her pocket.

She walked quickly through the pool area and out through the back gate. She didn't slow down until she was down near the gardener's shed. Finally she climbed between two tree trunks into her little hiding place that she'd been escaping to since she was a child.

Finally feeling more secure she pulled her wand from her jeans and held it in her hand - just to be on the safe side. After a few minutes with no sounds outside of her alcove Hermione began to breathe a little easier. She leant her back against the thick trunk of a third tree and watched the little entry to her space. She cursed her mother for her absurd feelings - She felt sure that there was probably a more rational explanation for the conversation she had overheard, but her mothers feeling of this morning had been playing on her mind ever since and had made her feel edgy. With nothing else to do, and no desire to return to the house, Hermione settled down in her nook and started thinking.

About an hour later an unnatural rustle in a nearby branch made Hermione start. She was suddenly alert and reached instantly for the comfort of her wand.

"Who's there?" she called softly. When she got no response she ventured to the little opening of her hideout and peered out. She was more than a little startled to come almost nose to nose with an all to familiar face.

A split second of shock registered and as she began to bring her wand up, a hand clamped down painfully holding her mouth closed.

"No noise" said the intruder softly. Hermione was terrified and nodded silently at the command.

"If I let go with you promise not to curse me? I'm Unarmed" he asked with a slight tone of Amusement in his voice. Hermione nodded again silently, her eyes wide and her throat too tight to make more than a feeble squeak at any rate.

"Ok. I'll let go now. Remember, No noise". The hand was removed from her mouth and Hermione breathed air into her lungs and tried to calm down.

"Can I come in there? I'm a bit exposed out here" said the boy outside. Hermione nodded again and drew her head back in. Seconds later she was joined in her small space by the new arrival. It felt distinctly small with two teenagers inside of it.

"Malfoy. What are you doing here?" hissed Hermione.

"Long story" he said with a shrug "Were you ever going to leave here? I've been trying to find a chance to talk to you for two days and your always surrounded by people. Eventually I had to just take a chance that you weren't going to curse me on sight and come to you".

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't hex you into next month! You tried to kill Dumbledore!" she exclaimed.

"Hush Mudblood" said Draco warningly with a significant glance at the opening of the trees.

"Well! Tell Me!" she hissed in a more moderated tone.

"Snape sent me" he said with a negligent shrug.

"Excuse me?" asked Hermione in disbelief.

"Snape. Sent. Me" he enunciated clearly.

"I Heard you the first time" she snapped.

"Then why ask for it to be repeated" said Malfoy with his normal irritating tone.

"Sod Off Malfoy. You still haven't really Given me one good reason why I shouldn't curse you" she countered.

"As I said, Snape sent me" replied Malfoy obviously getting angry at the topic.

"To finish me off?" asked Hermione.

"If I were here for that, then you would be dead" said Malfoy with a sneer.

"Then WHAT are you doing here?" asked Hermione more than a little waspishly.

"Snape sent me to protect you" said Malfoy as if this wasn't a huge revelation.

"Snape Sent you here to protect me? Of all the farfetched reasons.." she trailed off at Draco's serious look.

"Your not kidding?" she asked suddenly.

"Do you think I came of my own free will?" he retorted.

"Well…." Responded Hermione seeing his point but not wanting to concede that he was sent by a death eater to protect her.

"Snape's still working for that Order of bloody Potters, Did you know that?" snapped Malfoy.

Hermione shook her head in response.

"Well, he is. They might not know it yet, stupid blithering idiots, but he is" said Draco vehemently.

"But he killed dumbledore!" exclaimed Hermione.

"On the old fool's orders supposedly" said Draco ironically "something to do with saving my life, sparing the headmaster further agony and strengthening Snape's position on the dark side. I'm not quite up to speed on all of it really, a few gasped sentences as we made a dash out of the castle. We haven't been able to talk properly since".

"But YOU were going to kill dumbledore" said Hermione accusingly.

"I was going to try" spat Draco "My Mother's life was forfeit for my failure".

"No!" exclaimed Hermione in shock "He killed your mother because you didn't kill the headmaster?"

"That was the deal, kill the old man, or my mum dies. Not a hard decision to make really. If it was reversed and you had to kill Voldemort or your mum died, what would you do?"

"well.." hesitated Hermione. When he put it like that… "But you WERE on the dark side. You're a death eater"

"Was a death eater" he responded rolling up his sleeve to show where he his arm was burnt and blackened.

"Did he do that to you?" asked Hermione aghast

"No. I did it to myself, and before you ask, yes its much better to have done that to myself than waited to see what the Dark lord had in store for me" he answered staring at the blistered skin with a kind of sick fascination.

"Voldemort has some plan afoot, being that I am currently on the run from the Dark lord, my knowledge of the details are somewhat sketchy, but it concerns you in some way, so I was sent By Professor Snape to Protect you" he stated.

"So are you on the light side now?" asked Hermione.

"Sort of" said Draco rolling his sleeve back down.

"How can you SORT OF be on the light side" asked Hermione incredulously.

"Are you Braindead mudblood? HE killed my mum. I'm not going back to him, but to work with all those imbecile weasleys and your stupid Order. No thanks. I'm on my own side from now on" snapped Draco. He sighed.

"But you're here" said Hermione pointedly.

"Snape's an exception. He's all I have left now. He's my Godfather" said Draco a little sadly.

"Your father's still out there" said Hermione pointedly.

"Sick bastard" was all the response she got for that.

The conversation lulled for a minute before Draco started talking again. "Voldemort has ordered my death. If I'm found by a deatheater, I'll die" he stated in a voice devoid of emotion "Snape is the only person I'm currently in contact with in the entire wizarding world. And since it appears he's on your side, then that makes me on your side as well I guess" he sighed.

"I saw you at the shops a few weeks ago" she said suddenly remembering.

"Yes. I got Clumsy" said Draco with a shrug.

"You were watching me back then?" asked Hermione in surprise.

"Yeah, It only took me about three days to track you down" responded Draco, not seeming very interested "So I guess that, since I was at Voldemort's fortress for just over a week and that we arrived their a week before the end of June, I've been watching you for just over 4 weeks.

"Then why come to me now?" asked Hermione curiously.

"Snape sent a letter to me two days ago. He says that there are two people that you come into contact with on a regular basis that are reporting all of your actions to HIM" he spat the last word.

"Yes, I know. Two someones actually" said Hermione suddenly deflating. How could Leigh do this to her?

"You know?" asked Draco in astonishment.

"Yes, I only just found out. Hence the fact I am out here" she said gesturing at the little alcove.

"how?" he asked in awe.

"I overheard them" she said remembering the conversation.

"Oh" he said quietly.

"Who is it?" he asked

"You mean you don't know?" she asked "Some protector you are!"

"Don't insult me Mudblood" He spat.

"Don't call me Mudblood" she replied archly.

He stared at her for a few minutes before sighing heavily. "Snape didn't give me names, and for all we know the names they go by here aren't their real names at any rate. All his letter said was that they're both Male and both our age" said Malfoy.

"Well, For a start, your information is incorrect, one of them is female and much older" said Hermione.

"Female? No. The dark lord only thinks woman are good for one thing" argued Malfoy bitterly.

"He has female followers" said Hermione in surprise.

"One Female Follower" said Draco "And I highly doubt that Aunt Bella really counts as female any more. She's more deranged than half of the men in that place"

"Sophia sounded very sure. She kept mentioning attacking and she was very upset at having to wait" said Hermione, her voice choking up slightly at the thought of the betrayal.

"Maybe the other one you heard has recruited her?" asked Malfoy "Who is it by the way?"

"Leigh" said Hermione and this time a tear did slip down her cheek as she thought of that.

"Leigh?" asked Malfoy "That blonde haired guy that's always around you?".

"Yes him - he is living with us temporarily. He's got a criminal trial coming up and he got dad as his defense lawyer. When the pre-trial hearing took place, Leigh had no one to take custody of him, so Dad stepped in and volunteered, otherwise he would have ended up in a Juvenile Detention center"

"Criminal Trial? A muggle?" asked Malfoy in surprise.

"Yes, as far as I know' said Hermione

"Well, I don't know about that either.. " Said Draco dubiously "I remember Snape referring to their fathers as followers of Voldemort. Voldemort only Accepts Wizards as followers"

"Well I don't know anything about his family, so perhaps they are wizards" said Hermione dubiously.

"I think we'll have to look into this" said Malfoy resolutely.

After about 10 more minutes, Malfoy left the little alcove to return to his "Tree". He said he'd give Hermione some time to ponder all of the information he had given her and he would return later in the afternoon.

Hermione spent the next few hours in the little alcove going over the events of the past few hours. She still couldn't come up with any other rational explanation for Sophia and Leigh's Conversation and she was beginning to get depressed again when she heard footsteps outside the alcove. She peered out the entry with her wand held ready and sighed in relief when she saw it was Draco. He had a small bundle under his arm and she could see a wand in his right hand as well.

"its only me" he said looking around before ducking back into the alcove.

"What have you got there?" asked Hermione looking at the haphazard pile of belongings.

"I've decided, I'm moving in" said Draco with his normal arrogant tone of voice. It immediately put Hermione's back up.

"What?

"Well, I was quite content with my tree, Really" he said though she could tell he was anything but "But with the threat to you being in your house, well it only makes sense that I be in the house as well"

"and it means you get a bed and real food?" asked Hermione looking at him suddenly understanding at least part of his motivation.

"well… That's part of it" he conceded.

"I thought so" said Hermione "But why would you want to stay with me?"

"Where else can I go?" asked Draco.

"Well, surely you don't want to stay here. I'm a muggle" said Hermione.

"Correction, You're a Muggle-born witch" said Draco and Hermione stared at him incredulous.

"What?" he asked when she didn't say anything.

"I've never heard you say that before! You normally just say Mudblood" said Hermione.

"Well it wouldn't be polite to insult my hostess now would it?" he asked with an arrogant smirk.

"And how do you propose that I get mum to agree to letting you stay?" asked Hermione archly.

"We'll go up to your house and you'll tell your mum that I'm from School and I've come to stay for awhile. You completely forgot you'd invited me" started Malfoy.

"She'd never buy that, I never forget anything" said Hermione indignant.

"Well, try it and see" said Draco.

"But why would you want to stay with me?" asked Hermione "and more importantly, Why would I want you to stay with me… its all well and good that You're here and I'm not dead, but how do I know your not working for HIM as well?"

"Not this Again!" sighed Draco dramatically "If I were working for him, You'd be dead"

"How do I know that? There's a plan afoot, you might be under orders not to kill me yet, just get into my good books. Its been done before obviously" she said referring to Leigh.

"Can't you just believe that I'm not working for him?" asked Draco glaring at her.

"No. You'll have to prove it!" she said. Draco looked at her with a hint of annoyance in his gaze for a moment before reaching for her wand.

"What?" she asked as he plucked it from her fingers.

"I'm not using MY wand to pinpoint my location! Voldemort would be right onto it, but your wand on your property? Not so strange" he said as he held the wand at eye level pointing towards her face. Hermione felt a split second of panic, surely he wasn;t going to kill her now!

"Legilimens" he said softly.

Suddenly Hermione felt an extra presence inside of her head. It was an uncomfortable feeling, but nothing of the same sort of agony that she recalled Harry describing.

Suddenly her own thought processes felt as if they were pushed aside and the view of the tree alcove dimmed.

She was in a dark room, there was a large fireplace with a dimly burning fire and she knew from Draco's thoughts that this was in Voldemorts Headquarters. She realized with a start that she was viewing Draco's memories and she could feel all of the emotions and feelings that he had been feeling as this event transpired.

A door opened on the opposite side of the dark room and a man in a Death Eater mask and cloak entered.

"Our lord will see you now" said a voice that startled Hermione. She recognized that voice! It was the whiny sniveling voice of wormtail.

Hermione felt Draco rise and was again startled when Severus Snape unfolded from the seat next to him.

"Come" said Snape in his soft voice "Let me do the talking".

They entered the next room and Hermione felt Draco's fear as his eyes fell on the face of lord Voldemort. She heard quiet instructions coming from beside Draco and realized that Snape was directing him quietly without moving his lips.

"Don't look him in the eyes whatever you do" he said quietly to begin with. Then after a few steps the quiet command "Bow. Both knees to the floor. Forehead touching the floor" continued the instructions.

"Rise now. Remember DO NOT look into his eyes. And let me do the talking" he said.

"You can stop coaching him, Severus" rasped the Dark lord.

"I'm sorry, My lord" Replied Snape in a tone Hermione could only call deferential "he is young and unlearned in the ways of good manners". Hermione felt she would have laughed had she been able, and not just a tad overwhelmed by the fear and nervousness she could feel in Draco.

"Very well" rasped Voldemort. Draco's eyes were downcast but he surreptitiously looked towards the left and right walls where other Death Eaters were aligned in order to see if he could spot his father. Hermione could feel his reluctance to go though this with his father watching on.

"Lucius" said Voldemort, Draco could feel the dark lords stare fixed on the top of his head and was surprised that his knees hadn't given out.

"Yes my lord" said one of the black clad deatheaters. Hermione felt Draco's heart plummet to the bottom of his chest. He realized that hoping for his father not to be in the dark lord's presence, was like hoping the sun wouldn't rise. Some things in life were certain.

"I think your son is looking for you. Present yourself". A moment later Lucius Malfoy stepped from the crowd and bowed to the Dark Lord. Draco chanced a glance at his father from under his eyelashes. The Bearing of the man told Draco all he needed to know. Help or Mercy would not be forthcoming from the man who Sired him - the man who in a normal family would have loved him and wanted to protect him.

"Do you have anything to say to your son Malfoy?" asked Voldemort. Draco cringed. The words that would leave Lucius' mouth would not be kindly or regretting - he could already sense that already.. To Lucius Malfoy, Lord Voldemort was everything. Family came second at best.

"My Lord, He is no son of mine. A failure such as this does not deserve to wear the Malfoy name. Do with him as you wish" he said with a wave of his hand.

Draco raised his head and looked for one long moment at the man who had been Father only in Name to him. He had tried for so long to make the man proud, to build a bond with him and try and develop some type of father-son relationship with him, now he realized that all of that had been useless. Lucius Malfoy only cared for Lucius Malfoy. Draco felt nothing as he looked at his father. Perhaps, deep down he had known this was coming all along.

"Goodbye Lucius" said Draco quietly, refusing to address him as Father. He knew at that moment that even should he survive whatever punishment the dark lord had in store for him, he would never see his father again.

"Take him to the Cells. I will question him at a later stage, after I have heard Severus's Account of events." said Voldemort dismissing Draco. Two of the deatheaters grasped him by his arms and heaved him a few steps towards the door.

"Now Snape, Please explain what has transpired." he heard as the door swung shut behind Draco and the guards.

The scene shifted and Hermione could tell that some time had passed. From the pains in Draco's muscles and his obvious weakness she could tell that he'd been placed under the Cruciatus curse a number of times. He sat in the middle of a dark cell without moving, listening to the noises of the fortress around him.

From the darkness a creak sounded as a door opened and footsteps entered the dark room. Draco stayed still and silent hoping that whoever the latest intruder was would not notice him and would go on his way. Another man entered the room and with him he bought a lantern, lighting the stone cell with eery flickering shadows. With the light in the room, Draco could see the two men were both wearing their Death Eater cloaks and masks.

"You! Boy! In the corner" said a one of the men in a rough voice. Draco hesitated only a second, trying to get his muscles to cooperate, but his movements were obviously too slow. With a flick of a wand, one of the Death Eaters sent Draco sprawling into the corner face first.

"Do as I ask, when I ask, and we'll get along fine" said the Death Eater with the raspy voice.

Draco struggled to his knees and looked over at the two men.

"In the corner" the raspy voiced man ordered and Draco backed up until his back was against the wall "Now turn around".

Draco turned and looked into the corner quickly and without making a sound. He felt sure that if he pushed that man too far, he would end up dead – Dark lords orders or not.

"If you turn around we'll kill you. You hear?" stated another voice and he felt the tip of a wand prodding painfully into the base of his skull. He nodded slowly.

"Petrificus Totalus" said the second voice and Draco felt his limbs freeze where they were. He could only move his eyes now, and even by straining as hard as he could, he couldn't see anything that was happening in the room.

"Ok, Bring her in. Make sure she's still Petrified" ordered the first man which was followed almost instantly by noises of struggling. Draco couldn't be sure, but it sounded like he was getting a cell mate. He would have sighed if he could have. It was one thing to be locked up in the depths of this hideous fortress, but to have to share a cell with some half-crazed dark wizard wouldn't make it any better.

Suddenly the struggling noises stopped and most of the light vanished. Leaving only dim light in the room again. Draco could see vague shadows as the men moved around the room, but nothing too distinct.

After a few minutes of muffled conversation between the men in the Death Eater masks, he heard the door open and close and thought that perhaps they had gone. After a few minutes however he heard someone moving around in the room and suddenly realized that one of them at least must have stayed. Sounds of cloth ripping, followed by the sounds of a zip made Draco shudder at what he thought was to come. The distinct sound of a man's groan of enjoyment made Draco feel nauseous. "These men are Sick. Absolutely Sick" he thought to himself.

The sounds faded, then faded back in. Hermione got the impression that it was much later and Draco had been subjected to many hours of visitors to his Cell.

The door opened again and Hermione felt Draco's hope spring up. Perhaps they'd all be called away? Although he'd had that thought before and all it had been was time for them to changeover on the other side of the cell.

"Time up already?" asked one of the voices, followed by the distinct sound of a Zip.

"I think she's about spent" said the newcomer with a laugh.

"Yeah. She didn't do too badly for an old duck" said the man still over near the woman.

"What about him?" asked one of the voices.

"Leave him. The spell will wear off by morning" replied another.

"And her?" asked the first voice.

"You know your orders" said the second.

"Yeah. It's a pity" he responded. Then without any emotion Draco heard one of them utter the killing curse. He sat there in shock for quite awhile. Life was cheap to these people. It had been illustrated to him tonight that they didn't care about anyone.

The scene changed again. The cell wasn't pitch black any more.. the sun was rising slowly and dim light filtered in through a high window. Draco felt feeling returning to his body slowly, and then all of a sudden in a wild rush he was able to move again. He got quickly to his feet and then looked over to where another person lay.

Hermione felt revulsion rise up in her, at the same time that grief threatened to overwhelm Draco. There, laying on her back along one wall with her skirt hitched above her hips and a gag still tied around her mouth was Narcissa Malfoy. Her eyes were glazed and she was obviously not breathing. Hermione felt Draco Sob and then he moved to her. He closed her eyes carefully and pulled the ripped skirt back over her as best as he could. All the while choking on his tears.

As he went to straighten out her limbs tenderly, he felt an abnormal bump on her inner arm. He reached up her sleeve carefully and with some amazement pulled out her wand. He was puzzled as to how the deatheaters had been able to subdue his mum when she carried her wand, but then he thought again, perhaps a potion would do it.

He quickly pocketed the wand and continued to make his mum look presentable. Once that was complete, he sat next to the prone form, holding her hand and wept.

The scene shifted again. Hermione could tell that it was some hours later by the light filtering in through the little window. Draco's eyes hurt from crying and his throat felt scratchy, but his eyes were currently dry. Anger and a need for revenge sprang up within Draco when he heard approaching footsteps. He hoped that they were coming in, he had a surprise planned for whomever it was.

The footsteps stopped outside of the cell door and Draco heard a metallic creak as a key slid into a lock. The sound of a rasping voice saying the password to unlock the door spurred Draco into action.

He slipped the wand into his hand and ducked behind the door just as it opened. A cloaked and masked deatheater entered and looked around for Draco. As he turned towards him, Draco began to form the killing curse. He felt sure that with everything that happened, he would be able to kill this man, the one who had killed his mother, but even as he tried to utter the sound, he knew he couldn't do it. He wasn't a killer.

With only a second to go before the Death Eater would be able to cast a spell, Draco changed his mind and cast a Stunner instead. Without ever having uttered a word, the Death eater collapsed in an immobile heap on the stone floor.

Draco reached down and gingerly plucked the cloak and mask from the man. He looked at the face of the man who had defiled, and maybe even killed his mother and was tempted once again to perform the killing curse. He shook his head even as the thought occurred - he still couldn't bring himself to do it.

Instead he settled for taking his anger out physically and kicked the man a number of times in the side, hearing the satisfying sound of ribs breaking.

A sound from somewhere up above bought Draco back to his senses and he quickly slipped the cloak and mask on and walked out of the cell, shutting the door behind him. He made sure he still had his mum's wand and quickly made his way through the lower floors of the building. He nodded to the two deatheaters that were standing guard at the top of the stairs, as if he'd been in and our every day of his life and this was nothing out of the ordinary. However his heart was beating so quickly that he was sure that one of them could hear it!

Without much difficulty Draco located the entrance to the building as was just about to open the door when a hand reached down and stopped him.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you" said a familiar voice.

"Severus?" whispered Draco in fear.

"Yes. Don't touch the door handle" he said pulling Draco's hand away from it.

"How did you know it was me?" asked Draco worried now that the two guards on the stairs may have known as well.

"I've known you since you were a child Draco, Your stance and walk are as familiar to me as my own" responded Snape absently "I don't want to know how you did it – just… follow me"

"They killed my mother" said Draco quietly after they had traveled through a number of corridors and passed a number of other cloaked and masked Death Eaters. He was disturbed at how much his voice quavered when he said it, he sounded like a child to his ears. Snape just sighed as if he had been expecting that.

"Follow me" he said again. A few minutes later they entered an outdoor courtyard.

"You can Apparate from here. It's the only place not protected by wards" he said "You must get out of here. You are in great Danger - Voldemort has decided that you are to die today, by your fathers hand if he can arrange it, but any of these sick bastards would do it if they thought it would gain them favour with the lord. I was just on my way to find you when I saw you at the door."

"I don't think you were the first to come and find me then" said Draco suddenly realizing how close he had come to being murdered by the man now locked in his Cell. Snape nodded as if he had been expecting that as well.

"Can I trust you Draco?" asked Snape suddenly grabbing Draco by the arm to stop him leaving just yet.

"Of Course" said Draco looking around the courtyard. Snape was his Godfather, and had probably just saved his life, in Draco's mind he could ask anything.

"Remember what we were discussing when we left Hogwarts?" asked Snape, and a faint catch was detected in his voice as he obviously recalled what had transpired there.

"Yes" answered Draco, still somewhat in shock over the revelation that snape had been a double agent.

"Can you help me? The Order will hand me over to the Aurors if I try and get in touch with them, but there is things that need to be done, Can I trust you to do them?" he asked.

Draco was hesitant, But then he thought, what else would he do? Everyone he loved in the wizarding world was dead or had deserted him, he only had Snape left, and if he thought about it, now that the Dark Lord wanted him dead, he really had no place to go but to the order.

"You can trust me" he finally answered.

"Good, You need to find Granger" said Snape in a quiet voice. Draco had to lean in to hear him.

"Mudblood? Why?" asked Draco with a sneer, although it was half hearted. The weight of his mother still heavy on his heart.

"Draco, its very important. Voldemort has a plan and it involves her somehow. She's in West London and from all accounts, completely unprotected by the Order".

"Unprotected?" asked Draco questioningly.

"No wards, no watch" said Snape with a disdainful sniff.

"Are they daft?" asked Draco incredulously.

"I'd say so. At any rate, she needs someone there, the dark lord knows an inordinate amount about her and her activities and I am worried" said Snape with a long look at Draco, trying to convey the importance of this to him.

"But.." said Draco indecisively.

"Just do it Draco. She's the key to his whole plan. If you can find her and warn her, then we might just be able to foil it" he said.

"But…" he began again, feeling a sense of desperation.. He'd lost his mum and dad within the past few days and now Snape was sending him off to protect a mudblood! What had the world come to?

"Perhaps You need not tell her that your there, just make sure she's safe" said Snape after a pause.

Draco finally nodded his assent reluctantly.

"Just remember who put you in this position, anything you can do to bring him down is worth it. Now Go. I'll send word as soon as I can" said Snape hurriedly as they heard voices approaching.

The scene faded to nothing and Hermione suddenly became aware of her surroundings again. She was sitting in her little tree sanctuary and across from her sat the boy who up until minutes ago she would have sworn was as cruel and as heartless as his father.

She didn't know what to say so she reached out and took his hand in her's. He snatched it back, but she could tell that the gesture had comforted him a little. She could see tears in his eyes and trails of tears on his cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Malfoy" she said softly.

"So am I mudblood" said Draco though there was no malice in his voice.

They sat in silence for another 10 minutes or so as Hermione worked through everything she had seen in Draco's memories, but she was interrupted when he spoke.

"Do you trust me now?" he asked somewhat angrily. It took a moment to realize he wasn't really angry with her, but rather at the series of events that led him to be there.

"Not completely. But I can see why you are here" she answered truthfully. He nodded as if that was enough for him for now.

During the silence that ensured Hermione looked at her watch and was astounded to find that it was almost six pm.

"Oh Shit!" she said suddenly.

"What Granger?" he said worriedly. She noticed that he had stopped calling her Mudblood, but had instead imbued her surname with the same tone and inflection indicating that she was still beneath his notice.

"I've got to go to Jen's tonight" she said worriedly.

"And who the hell is Jen?" asked Draco

"The blonde one you mentioned before. Thought she was hot?" asked Hermione.

"Oh her. Lives over on Riverview?" asked Draco

"How do you know that?" asked Hermione

"I've been around for four weeks, you don't think I've been sitting in my tree twiddling my thumbs do you?" he asked.

"You've been spying on me for four weeks?" Hermione asked angry.

"Yes, and I must say, that if I really was a deatheater, you wouldn't have survived the first day. Ever heard of shields?" he asked

"I assumed the Order had taken care of it" said Hermione self consciously.

"Daft idiots" he said disdainfully.

"I'll do it tomorrow, I promise" said Hermione with a sigh "But in the meantime, what about tonight?"

"I promised I'd go to Jen's Barbeque, It'd look strange if I didn't go" Hermione said hesitantly.

"Well I'll go with you" said Draco Matter of factly.

"You'll do no such thing!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Why not?" he asked in surprise at her tone.

"How on earth will I explain taking another boy to the party when everyone thinks that Leigh and I are –" she trailed off.

"Oh right. Well can I be a friend of yours from school perhaps?" asked Draco.

"I never thought I'd hear you say the word Friend in relation to me" said Hermione honestly.

"Don't get used to it" said Malfoy with a sneer.

"Oh don't worry, I wasn't going to" said Hermione reflecting his sneer perfectly.

"So about tonight?" he asked.

"I guess.. You can come" she said reluctantly.

"Oh goodie" he responded sarcastically to her tone.

"Will these two Death Eaters recognize you?"

"I doubt it. They would have had to have been in the 'Throne room' that night I went with Snape, but from what Snape said they have been recruited because of their proximity to you, not the other way around, so they'd have to be new recruits. On the whole its unlikely. They'd recognize my name though"

"Well, that's easy fixed. Just change your name" said Hermione.

"Duh" responded Draco with a roll of his eyes.

"Stop it Ferret boy" said Hermione.

"I've been going by Jake Black. Its close enough that if I turn to Draco I can say I thought they'd called my name. And Black.. well.. because of my mother" he finished.

"Ok, we'll go with that then" said Hermione in agreement "And probably best to change your hair colour too.. that colour stands out".

Draco rolled his eyes but handed her wand back to her. "Black?" he asked hopefully "To go with my name?". Hermione could barely contain a smile as she waved her wand.

She had to admit that without the platinum hair, his resemblance to Lucius Malfoy diminished considerably and he even looked a little handsome.

"Your staring granger" he said after a few more seconds.

"Oh. Sorry" she said and felt her face flush red.

"Right" he said looking at her strangely.

"Ok. Lets go get you settled in the house then" she said remembering that she had to convince her mum she'd forgotten about a friend she'd invited.

"OK lets" he agreed and ducked out of the treed alcove.

An hour later Draco was running a borrowed comb through his now dark hair and almost smiling to himself.

"Much better than living in a tree" he said to Hermione who was perched self consciously on the edge of the king sized bed in the room. Draco was across the hallway from Leigh and when she'd gone to leave she'd heard Leigh moving around and decided not to chance it.

"I'd bet it is" she responded belatedly.

"Time to go Mudblood?" he asked putting the brush down.

"Yes. And stop calling me Mudblood, Ferret"

"Oooh Touchy!" he exclaimed.

"Your in a remarkably good mood" noted Hermione.

"I'm not used to being Poor" he explained with a negligent shrug.

"Well sorry to burst your bubble, but you're still poor" responded Hermione.

"Ouch" said Draco in response.

"Lets go Ferret" said Hermione grudgingly.

"After you Mudblood" he responded.

"STOP Calling me MUDBLOOD" she said shrilly as she opened the door and came into view of the hallway. Standing in his doorway was Leigh. His mouth dropped open when he saw Draco..

"Leigh.." said Hermione obviously very uncomfortable.

"I've been looking for you" he said Coldly.

"Leigh, This is Dr-Jake. Jake Black. He's from my school. I invited him to stay for a few weeks" mumbled Hermione.

"Pleasure" said Draco, his normal sneer returning full force. Hermione shuddered at the look. It made him look remarkably similar to lucius again, regardless of the hair colour.

"No doubt" responded Leigh coldly. He looked at Hermione again quizzically and noticed her fidgeting.

"There's something you're not telling me" he stated.

"Maybe" said Hermione.

"Well, lets go! We're going to be late" said Draco loudly to stop the conversation.

"Yes, Your right Jake. Lets go" she said and hurried down the corridor. Draco hurried to Catch up.

"Nice way to get his suspicions up" He hissed at her.

"I wasn't prepared!" she hissed back at him.

"You've got to learn to think on your feet Granger, You'll end up Dead if you don't" he said in response. And from then they were quiet.

They got to the front door and exited to see George waiting patiently with town car door open.

"Miss Granger" he said tipping his hat to her. Hermione didn't even respond and climbed into the car. The two boys followed, Draco making sure that he was between Leigh and Hermione.

The ride to Jen's was done in silence and when they arrived Leigh left them as soon as they walked in the front door.

"Whats bitten him?" asked Draco.

"I think, that he thinks you're my boyfriend" said Hermione quietly. Draco rolled his eyes. Jen approached and after the introductions were made whisked 'Jake' off to meet the crowd.

Hermione wandered through the house and out to the deck where the barbeque was in full swing. She selected a sunlounge for herself and sat down to await either Leigh or Draco's return. Not that she particularly wanted to deal with either of them at the moment.

10 minutes later the creak of the sunlounge next to Hermione startled her. She swung around quickly and came to a stop when she saw Leigh.

"You're a bit on edge" said Leigh notice the terror in her eyes when she noticed It was him.

"Sorry" she mumbled.

"Whats with Jake?" he asked casually, however she could tell that the question meant a lot to him.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well is it revenge? You know… Last night you found out that I'd had an ex- girlfriend, so this is payback?" he asked.

"Jake isn't my boyfriend" stated Hermione.

"You were pretty cosy with him, whispering to him all the way through the house. You were in his room for crying out loud, what am I supposed to think?" he asks.

"Leigh, He's not my boyfriend" stated Hermione again.

"Honey" said a voice from next to her and Hermione felt shivers go down her spine. Uh oh. James. Talk about a day for nasty surprises.

"I've had enough" she stated to nobody in particular and left where she had been sitting. She wasn't sure where she was going to go, but somewhere where Leigh, James and Draco were not, sounded Great.

Eventually Hermione found herself in the downstairs lounge room where some of the more dubious guests of the party had found a bottle of tequila.

"Well, Hermione Granger" said one of the boys who was sitting in the group.

"Lost your little boyfriend" taunted one of the girls.

"Which one?" she spat irritably.

"oooh. Sounds like a sticky situation" said One of the girls, who Hermione thought was named Suzie.

"Here, Have a drink and tell us all about it" said a guy named Scott as he poured a shot of tequila out of the bottle.

Hermione took the shot and looked at it.

"Just tip it down" said one of the girls. Hermione was half tempted to give it back, but after the day she'd had, she quickly tipped the liquid down her throat. After a startled cough she was greeted by cheers from the gathered group and they made room for her on the floor.

By her 6th shot of tequila, Hermione had given the group a rundown on her sticky situation with Leigh and Draco. Leaving out miscellaneous relevant and not so relevant details to make her story better.

"Oh poor you" said Shona slurring and leaning heavily on Hermione.

"Yeah. Stupid boys". To that the girls all raised tequila glasses and made a toast "To stupid boys!" they said giggling and downed another shot.

"Oh who's that hottie?" asked Janelle and Hermione turned around to spot Draco looking for her. She sighed.

"He's one of yours?" asked Suzie interestedly "Introduce us, we might be able to fix your man troubles".

"Oh No. He's coming over" said Hermione covering her head in a vain attempt to hide.

"Hermione. I've been looking everywhere for you" he said seriously. Then he noticed her blurred eyes and all of the giggling people around her.

"Have you been drinking?" he asked.

"So what if I have?" she asked defiantly.

"Hermione. Come with me" he said pulling her to her feet and out of the room by the hand.

"Hermione! You know your not safe. What would you do if someone attacked you right now?" he asked angrily.

"I'd kick their bony white arse" she yelled out at the top of her voice. Draco looked frantically around, but apart from a few amused looks no one was paying particular attention.

"No you wouldn't, you'd probably laugh and then fall in a heap on the ground" he ground out.

"But you're here to protect me Ferret boy" she said gaily. Draco looked around and spotted an entry way to a darker courtyard off the deck. He thought that might be a better place to have this conversation.

"Come with me" he said.

They entered the entry way and then walked through the courtyard to the other side where Draco pushed Hermione down on a concrete Bench. Thankfully there was no one else in the garden.

"Hermione. You've got to calm down" said Draco seriously. He was getting seriously worried that someone had dosed Hermione with a Potion.

"Draco, You've got to let loose a little" she said in return.

"You are seriously Frustrating woman" he growled.

"Having a domestic?" Interjected another voice.

"Leigh" said Hermione suddenly sobering up and looking at him fearfully.

Draco just sighed. Way to tell him somethings wrong. He looked behind him as if expecting to see someone behind him. When he realized that the look was for him he looked back at her curiously.

"What?" he asked.

"Wands out do you reckon?" asked Hermione to Draco.

"Wands? What?" asked Leigh in confusion looking from one to the other.

"Shh Hermione" Said Draco and took a few steps away from her so that she wouldn't be able to make any more helpful suggestions.

"So whats it going to be?" asked Leigh as Draco stepped forward, obviously interpreting it as a challenge.

"What?"

"Fists? I could beat your scrawny ass in minutes" threatened Leigh drunkenly.

"Lets not have any of that" said Draco holding a hand out placatingly.

"Not up for a fight?" asked Leigh rolling up his sleeves.

"Have you been drinking?" asked Draco looking at Leigh and noticing glazed eyes.

"So what if I 'ave" he said in a perfect imitation of Hermione.

"Ooi. You two belong together" muttered Draco under his breath.

"What?" asked Leigh suddenly losing his resolve.

"Nothing. Go back to threatening me. It was amusing" said Draco.

"You little brat" said Leigh taking a step forward. Draco surreptitiously moved his wand to his hand.

Leigh Suddenly staggered and sat pitifully on his bum on the ground.

"Almighty Conqueror" said Draco sarcastically looking down at Leigh who stared around dazedly for a moment. A minute later Draco reached down and pulled the sleeve of Leigh shirt hard and ripped the sleeve completely off.

"'ey what're you doin'" said Leigh slurring looking down at his arm. Draco was looking down as well. There was no mark.

"Sorry, Case of mistaken identity" said Draco reaching a hand out and helping Leigh from the ground.

"Huh?" asked Leigh in surprise.

"I thought you were someone else" he said. Leigh just nodded slightly completely baffled by this strange boy.

"So, uh.. You and Hermione?" Leigh began.

"She's not my girlfriend. Like I'd date a mudblood like her" said Draco absently.

"Mudblood?" said Leigh strangely.

"Oh.. don't worry, its an insult" replied Draco.

"Don't you insult Hermione!" Leigh said Angrily and then swayed alarmingly. Once he'd got his balance back under control with a little help from Draco's guiding hand, he looked closely at Draco.

"So you swear you're not her Boyfriend?" asked Leigh again.

"Granger, tell this daft idiot that I'm not your boyfriend" yelled Draco at the corner where Hermione had been sitting. He looked over and was startled to find that the seat was empty.

"Bloody Woman!" he spluttered.

Hermione had gotten bored of the boys enlightening discussion. She'd had a gut-full of their classic pissing contest all day and really just wanted to be by herself. She'd waited until Draco had turned around to face Leigh before quietly making her way off the seat and out through a little gate.

She felt much better once she was walking and began to feel as if she was sobering up slightly, that is until she swayed and almost sat down in the middle of the footpath.

She walked passed a fountain, down around the pond and then back up to Jen's old swing set before she became aware of the scrape of shoes behind her. Assuming that it was Draco or Leigh, she didn't pay it much heed. Once she arrived at the swings, she sat herself down on one of them and waited for whomever had been tailing her to make their presence known.

One minute passed, two minutes. She began to get angry at them for hiding from her.

"Come out! I know your there!" she called. After a moments hesitation a shadow detached itself from the dark trees around it and moved towards her. At first she thought it must be Draco as it had his black hair, but then as the figure got closer, she realized that they didn't move with his proud bearing. She reached for her wand and felt her heart sink when she realized it wasn't in her pocket. She must have dropped it somewhere along the way. She was contemplating running when the stranger moved into the light.

"James" she said with a slight sigh. He was strange and all, but he was no where near as dangerous as a deatheater.

"Hermione" he said and took a seat next to her on the swing set.

"I saw your boys arguing in the courtyard" he began.

"They are not my boys" said Hermione in exasperation.

"I don't think they see it that way" said James.

"We've been through this" said Hermione.

"You know, they made if very hard for me" said James quietly.

"Hard for you how?" asked Hermione curious.

"Well, you know I wanted you" said James creepily.

"I don't know why" said Hermione self consciously and very uncomfortable with the conversation.

"He wanted me to do it. To be your boyfriend. When I heard I was aghast. I just remembered you with your big bushy hair and buck teeth. But then you showed up at Justine's party and you were tolerable. Two weeks with Jen and Sandy and you've become definitely more than tolerable, but that outsider Leigh, he complicated things" mused James.

"You're the one" said Hermione suddenly standing from swings.

"The one what?" asked James.

"Oh No. Oh No! I thought it was Leigh" said Hermione stepping away from James quickly.

"What?" Asked James staring at her as if she was insane.

"Leigh! I thought Leigh was working for Voldemort" she exclaimed.

"Leigh. That pathetic wimp? The Dark lord gets REAL MEN to do his work for him" said James puffing up as he stood from the swing.

Hermione was still backing away from him until she noticed she was no longer in the light. Before she made a run for it, she just had to make sure of one more thing.

"I didn't know you were a wizard James'" She said from the darkness. Giving away her position, but if her suspicions were correct, he was a squib. He'd been at St. James academy for 6 years to date.

"I'm not. I didn't get enough Magic" said James Bitterly "But the dark lord cares not, if you can be of use to him"

"That's the only thing he cares about" spat Hermione thinking of Draco's memories "And once you are no longer of use, you'll be Tortured and killed"

"That's not true! I will be rewarded" he said grandly.

"By a dark lord who cannot even stand muggles?" she asked "You're a squib, in his eyes your even less than a muggle".

With that she turned and ran.

Over the sandpit she used to build sandcastles on, past the cubby house that she'd had tea parties in, and then through a treasured rose garden. She vowed she would apologize to Mrs. Spencer for that in the morning. Her ultimate aim was the main house where the lights were all bright and hopefully Draco and Leigh would be there to help her. She stumbled over a stepping stone, only just catching her balance, and heard the pound of footsteps behind her in the lull of her breathing.

Quickly she gathered herself again and ran towards the old tool shed. She circled that, then ducked past the chicken coop and the dog run. Although after she'd done that she realized it wasn't such a good idea. The dogs put up such a noise, she was sure everyone at the party would hear.

As she rounded the last corner of the dog yard she tripped and twisted her ankle painfully. With a small whimper she fell to the ground clutching her injury. She scurried backwards on all fours until she was sitting hard against the fence and tried to be as quiet as possible. She had tears running down her cheeks from the pain, but she was glad that she was able to control her breathing.

"I know you're here" he said as he came around the corner of the run. For a second he was outlined by the moon and Hermione wondered how she had ever thought he was less dangerous than a deatheater.

She could see the whites of his eyes in his profile and shrunk back when they turned her direction.

"Well, Well, Well" he said as he walked over to her. This time she noticed that he was holding a knife and she screamed.

"Don't" he snapped and placed a hand over her mouth. He dragged her to her knees by her hair and she gasped when weight was put onto her sore ankle.

"I'm not supposed to kill you, just bring you in unconscious. But you'd never take a drink from me, and no amount of persuasion could get anyone else to do it. So, I'll just cut your throat a little.. I'm sure with Magic, they can fix that can't they?" she just stared at him mutely as he raised the knife to her throat. She sat in silence and wished so much for Harry, Or Ron, Or Even Draco. Or her Wand or anyone to come along and see the situation. Suddenly the sound of a shout broke the tension and James collapsed to the ground in a heap.

She gasped a ragged breath, gingerly feeling her throat for blood, and thankfully finding none. She then looked over to where the spell had come from to see Draco and Leigh doubled over from running.

They made their way over to her and fell to the ground next to her.

"You saved my life Malfoy" she said in awe.

"Well that's what I was sent to do" said Draco gasping then prodding the prone form of James with his toe to make sure he was out cold.

Leigh crawled over to her still gasping for breath and pulled her roughly into an embrace. She noticed he was crying.

"How did you know?" she asked Draco as Leigh held her tightly, not showing any signs of ever letting go.

"We started searching as soon as we noticed you were gone. Leigh's not a deatheater either" said Draco as an afterthought.

"I gathered" responded Hermione gesturing towards James.

"Well I checked his arm anyway. No mark" said Draco gasping breaths still. "Then we heard the dogs so we headed this way. We were still a hundred metres away when we heard you scream so we ran" he finished.

Leigh finally relented on his tight embrace and then looked at Hermione and Draco and said "I'm so glad your alright!"

Hermione could only nod as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I'm fine. Thanks to the both of you" she said once again gingerly feeling her throat.

"But what I want to know, Is why?" said Leigh finishing his thought outloud.

An hour later, Leigh was up to speed on most of the goings on of the past few years, though the account they gave him was devoid of any references of magic. It was more along the lines of a rather bad movie with spies and good sides and bad sides. He bought it though and once he discovered Draco had been sent to protect Hermione, his whole attitude towards the boy changed.

"So what should we do with HIM?" asked Leigh pointing to where James still lay unconscious.

"I think I have an idea" said Hermione "Draco, check his pockets"

Draco sighed by got up and did just that. He unearthed a few packages of white powder which he looked at suspiciously.

"Put some of that on his hands and then put the packages back in his pockets" she said quietly moving to help Draco.

A noise of people approaching made Hermione and Draco back away from the prone form of James and into the light came Jen and Sandy and Daniel.

"Oh My God!" exclaimed Jen as she saw the boy stretched out on the ground.

"I think he's overdosed Jen!" said Hermione quickly "We only just found him. Should we call the police do you think?"

"Good idea. And the ambulance" said Sandy pulling a phone from her pocket.

They stood and listened as Sandy reeled off Jen's address and then they waited.

"You two better get back out of sight" said Jen looking at Leigh and Hermione who were still affected by Alcohol "We don't need to be fined for underage drinking as well"

"Ok. We'll be over here" said Hermione leading Leigh by the hand away from the unconscious Boy.

"Be good!" exclaimed Sandy as they disappeared from view.

Hermione and Leigh Settled down on the other side of the Toolshed and listened to the commotion as the Cops arrived. They asked Jen a number of questions and Draco admitted to being the one to find him. He wove a tale about chasing his ex-girlfriend out this way after having an argument and stumbling over him. The Police laughed a little when he used all sorts of choice words to describe Leigh and Hermione. Hermione sighed though as she realized that once again she would be the center of a series of rumours for the next few weeks, especially since it really did look as if Leigh and Draco had been fighting over her in the courtyard.

Eventually the Police cuffed James and allowed the paramedics to take him away in the ambulance. Jen asked the one question that Hermione had been dying to know the answer to "What will happen to him?"

The youngest Police officer looked at Jen kindly and answered her question "He'll most like be jailed for Possession and Drug Dealing. That's 3- 5 years in prison, and as he has passed his 18th birthday, he'll be tried as an Adult.

In her place of Concealment, Hermione sighed in relief.

"One down, One to go" said Draco when he joined them after everyone had returned to the party. Hermione sighed again. A day for surprises indeed.

**Friday 31st July – Harry's Birthday. **

The next Morning Hermione arrived downstairs to find Leigh and Draco eating their breakfasts in silence. She sat at her seat and smiled ad Leigh put her new favourite breakfast in front of her.

"You two make me sick" stated Draco with his lip curled.

"Then my mission is accomplished' responded Hermione.

"Its too early in the morning Granger" said Draco with a roll of his eyes.

"I know. I have a killer headache" she said rubbing her temples.

"That's called a hangover" said Leigh from where he sat next to her "And your not the only one"

"That doesn't make it any easier to cope with" she said pouring a cup of coffee for each of them.

"Coffee will help" said Leigh and Sophia bustled into the room, reminding Hermione of the conversation she had overheard yesterday.

When Sofia had left after refreshing the coffee pot, Hermione bought it up.

"I overheard you and Sophia talking yesterday. You kept saying "He is in a position to strike" or something like that. I thought you were the spy" said Hermione in a rush.

Leigh looked startled at her for a moment and then burst our laughing.

"What? Whats so funny?" asked Hermione in surprise.

"I've been teaching Sophia how to play Chess" said Leigh still laughing merrily "She always wants to attack with her queen, which she calls a he despite the obvious.. hmm Assets the piece has".

"Chess?" said Draco interested despite himself.

"Chess!" said Hermione in surprise. All of her worry yesterday had been over an overheard Chess lesson.

"So you play Chess?" asked Draco again with a raised eyebrow.

"Why do you?" asked Leigh with a slightly competitive tone in his voice. She sighed.. they'd been getting along so well!.

"Hermione, George is ready to take you" said Georgina from the doorway. Hermione stood quickly and then regretted it as her nausea threatened. After a minute she was alright again, but she noticed that both boys were looking at her in concern.

"Oh really!" she cried in frustration "I can't even have a hangover in peace in this place!" with that she stormed up to her room to get her things and Harry's present.

In 10 minutes she was back in the foyer where her mother and the two boys were waiting to see her off.

"You'll be careful" said Georgina with worry in her voice.

"Of course I'll be careful" said Hermione in response.

"Keep an eye out" said Draco equally as serious.

"The whole order will be there. I'll be perfectly safe" she responded.

"You knew she was in danger?" asked Leigh of Georgina in surprise.

"Of course I know. She's been in danger since her first year. That damned school" said Georgina eyeing Draco as if it was his fault.

"You let her go out and about by herself and you knew she was in danger?" Leigh argued.

"Well what can I do against them? She's more capable than anyone I can hire" said Georgina defensively.

"She is not, She's a girl! Any grown man can take her down" said Leigh in anger.

"She is not. She's more trained than most people twice her age" said Georgina arguing.

"What are you talking about?" asked Leigh.

"What are YOU talking about?" asked Georgina.

Hermione took that opportunity to duck into the car and signal to George that it was time to go.

Two hours later the town car pulled into the driveway of the Burrow. Hermione was nervous and excited. She had taken great pains that morning to straighten her hair and find a nice pink top to go with her new jeans. She even wore the lipgloss she liked, although she'd stopped before committing to the other cosmetics in her drawer. She wanted to appear to be different when seeing the boys, but not to the point where she wasn't herself.

George opened the car door for her and Hermione emerged into a sea of red headed weasleys.

"Hermione!" exclaimed Ginny throwing herself at the girl.

"Gin!" said Hermione embracing her in return.

"You look great! I love your hair!" said Gin in excitement.

"You look good too" said Hermione noting Ginny's cropped jeans and turquoise shirt.

"Thanks!"

"Hey stop hogging Hermione" said George pushing his way into the circle.

"Yes, she's about the most interesting person to arrive in the last minute" agreed Fred pushing George out of the way theatrically so he could claim a hug from Hermione.

"Last minute, I'm insulted" said Hermione with a smile.

"Well, perhaps the last 10 minutes" said George

"I guess we could make that concession George" said Fred agreeably.

"Angelina and Katie are around somewhere. They'll love to see you" said George conversationally.

"yes, But if you see them, you Haven't seen us, Got it?" asked Fred as they miraculously vanished back into the crowd.

"What?" asked Hermione in wonder.

"No doubt they've done something to make their girlfriends mad at them again. George thought it would be sweet to cover Katie in Rose petals the other day, but she almost drowned in them there were so many" said Ginny.

"Hermione!" said Charlie as he appeared.

"Charlie! Good to see you! How are the dragons?" she asked giving him a quick hug.

"The same as ever, loud, smelly and fire breathing" he joked.

"You have a great job my friend" said Hermione with a smile.

"That I do" he said Genuinely.

"Better go, Mum's heading this way and she wanted someone to help with the tables" he said and he disappeared as well.

"What is it with your family and avoiding each other?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"I don't know" she grinned back. Then they were approached by Bill and Fleur.

"Bill!" exclaimed Hermione giving him a quick hug "And Fleur" She said with slightly less enthusiasm.

"You look good Hermione" said Bill once the hugs were over.

"You do 'Ermione" agreed Fleur.

"Oh Thankyou" said Hermione self consciously.

"Deed you notice the Sexeey Witch Catalogue this month?" Continued Fleur. Ginny pretended to vomit behind Fleur's back.

"Eet 'ad a lipgloss een a veeery seemilaar shade to yours""

"Oh. No. I didn't see it" Said Hermione at some loss as to what to say. Thankfully Ginny came to the rescue.

"Excuse us Fleur, Mum wanted to see Hermione" she said and guided Hermione away.

"Thanks Gin" said Hermione with a grin.

"I wonder where the boys are" said Gin looking around the party.

"Yes, it seems as though everyone else is here" said Hermione noticing Professor McGonagall and Remus Lupin talking near the cake table and Mad eye Moody and Tonks laughing by the drinks table.

"There they are!" said Ginny pointing to a table towards the back of the yard where Harry's dark head was visible.

"Shall we go and see them?" asked Hermione and the two girls walked up to the boys.

"And we could jump this.." said Ron with his head buried in a roll of parchment, not noticing their approach.

"Shhh Ron" said Harry and Ron looked up to see the girls. He quickly rolled the parchment up and stuck it in a bag near his feet.

"What were you looking at?" asked Hermione curiously.

"Oh, Nothing" said Ron, going Red to the tips of his ears.

"Shove Over" said Ginny pushing Ron along the seat and taking a seat at the table. Harry slid over grudgingly and allowed Hermione to sit near him.

"What are you doing up here? You should be talking to all your guests. They ARE here for your party" said Hermione.

"We'll be there soon" said Harry petulantly.

"what could be more important than your party Harry?" asked Ginny innocently.

"Duh! Horcruxes!" exclaimed Ron.

"Ron!" said Harry Sharply and Ron's face flamed red again.

"Nothing. We were just talking" said Harry with a glare at Ron. They sat awkwardly for a second before Mundungus Fletcher appeared at the table.

"So how are you doing with the plans boys?" he asked and then he noticed the two girls.

"Oh ahh.. We'll talk later" he said self consciously before leaving the table again quickly.

"Plans?" asked Ginny.

"Horcruxes?" asked Hermione.

"Just what are you Planning Ronald Weasley? Does Mum know? I'll tell!" exclaimed Ginny shrilly. Hermione had to put a hand to her forehead as Ginny's shill voice went straight through her tender skull. Harry noticed the action and for the first time since she'd arrive concern showed in his eyes.

"Are you alright Hermione?" he asked

"Its alright. Just a hangover.. By all accounts it should be gone by tonight" she responded rubbing her temples.

"Hangover?" asked Harry in surprise.

"Yes?" asked Hermione to his tone.

"Since when do you get Hangovers?" asked Ron looking at Hermione as if he had never seen her before.

"Well I'd have to say that this one is the first" she answered rubbing her head again "And I certainly hope it's the last"

"Wow Hermione! Where did you go? Who with? What did you drink?" asked Ginny full of bubbling questions, quite oblivious to the boys souring humour.

"Just to a barbeque Gin" replied Hermione.

"So how did you get a hangover at a barbeque?" asked Harry quietly.

"Well, I'd say the tequila had a lot to do with it" Hermione Joked.

"Tequila? You had tequila?" asked Ginny in excitement "What was it like?"

"It burnt on the way down. If Leigh and James and Drac-Jake hadn't have pissed me off so much, I wouldn't have had any, but it seemed like a good idea at the time"

"Who the hell are Leigh and James and Jake?" asked Ron getting angry.

"Leigh's, well he's a friend. James is.." she paused. She debated telling the boys about the death eater plot and about capturing James, but they were still keeping secrets from her, so she decided she would keep her secrets as well. "A pain in the butt, and Jake is a self appointed protector" She had to smile as she said that. She could imagine the sour look Draco would wear if he could hear that description of himself.

"Did you bring pictures of Leigh? You said you would" said Ginny, obviously enjoying how much her happiness was upsetting the boys.

"They're in my bag" said Hermione, however her attention was on Harry. He was sitting staring at her darkly.

"What?" she asked when he said nothing.

"We've been SLAVING away trying to save the entire wizarding world, and what have you been doing? Getting drunk at Barbeques!" he snapped at her.

"Well I would have been helping if you'd told me what you were doing!" exclaimed Hermione.

"You wouldn't be able to help" said Harry stubbornly.

"Why? Because I'm not brainy enough? Because I'm a muggle, not like you and Ron who have wizarding parents? Or is it because I'm a girl? What lame excuse are you going to use?" she argued.

"Because you're a girl" said Harry into the silence that met her argument and Hermione stared open mouthed at him in return, completely stunned.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I have to do this and I have to choose who to take into danger with me. I'm not going to let you get hurt because you threw a temper tantrum at me. End of story".

"You think that I'm not in danger anyway?" asked Hermione remembering the night before and the feel of the knife at her throat.

"You were supposed to be staying home and being safe" said Harry angrily "Tonks observed you for a few days and said that you spend all of your time on your property and that you are perfectly safe! She didn't say you were running all over the country with God knows who Doing God Knows what!" he almost shouted.

"Staying in my home! The one that's not even warded by the order?" She retorted.

"It is too" said Harry indignantly.

"It is not. I have very reliable information that my property is NOT warded, and I've heard that even Voldemort knows about THAT" she said angrily.

"How did you hear that?" asked Harry

"I have my sources" said Hermione angrily.

"Tell me!" stated Harry angrily.

"No. Why would I tell you? You didn't even tell me you had a CELL PHONE" she snapped.

"How did you find out about that?" he asked bewildered.

"as I said, I have my sources!" she said primly.

"A source that knows the Dursley's and Voldemort. My you've been industrious" said Ginny, not helping the situation at all.

"Tell me!" said Harry getting very angry.

"Not until you tell me what you are planning" said Hermione sitting back Stubbornly in her chair and crossing her arms.

"No" said Harry also sitting back stubbornly in his chair.

"Fine" said Hermione.

"Fine" said Harry.

They sat in silence for a few more minutes before Ginny spoke up "Hermione, do you want to head inside? I think I'm getting sunburnt".

"Yes, Sounds like a fine idea" said Hermione, her eyes never leaving Harry.

"OK. Lets go" said Ginny, grabbing Hermione's hand and dragging her towards the house.

The girls had been able to avoid the glowering boys for the best part of the afternoon and it was about 3pm before Hermione found herself again in the company of Ron.

"Doesn't Hermione look nice Ron?" asked Ginny pointedly having noticed that he was the only one of her brothers who hadn't even complimented Hermione today.

"Uh, Yeah. I guess" he stuttered.

"You always were a charmer" said Ginny sarcastically. To which Hermione laughed. She realized in that second that she hadn't even noticed Ron's disinterest. Two months ago, she would have been hurt by the lack of observation, but now, it just seemed 'Typical Ron' to her.

"Harry's real angry at you" said Ron suddenly changing the topic.

"Yes, well I'm angry at him as well" she said in response.

"I reckon he didn't mean all of that stuff" said Ron

"Ron, I think Harry needs to learn to trust me more. He can't expect me to answer all of his questions if he can't even trust me enough to give me his Cell phone number or to tell me what he's planning. You know me, I don't tend to keep important things secret" Said Hermione logically.

"Yer, I know. He said that Dung told him that Girls wouldn't be much help with this sort of stuff.. well with you being, well Girls and all. No good at climbing and jumping and all that sort of stuff" he said.

"So you need to climb and jump to carry out this plan?" asked Ginny

"Uhh, Forget I said that" said Ron suddenly realizing he may have said too much.

"Ok. Consider it forgotten" said Ginny agreeably. Ron nodded relieved, as if everything was right again.

"I'd best go find Harry. He's in a right mood" said Ron and he left without a backwards glance.

"Strange" said Hermione watching the retreating boy.

"What is?" asked Ginny.

"Ron" responded Hermione with a smile.

"Yes, I've known that for a long time. Now, its time to find Dung" replied Ginny.

"huh?" asked Hermione turning to face Ginny.

"He's given us enough to go on, lets go shake the tree and see what falls out" she said with a truly mischevious smile.

"Uh.. Ok?" said Hermione dubiously as Ginny set off across the yard heading straight for Mundungus Fletcher.

20 minutes later they collapsed in gales of laughter in Ginny's room.

"He looked like a cornered Gnome when you let slip that Harry had said Dung didn't think you could help" said Ginny with a smile.

"Yes. You were brilliant, I didn't know you were so cunning!" exclaimed Hermione.

"its amazing how far an innocent face can get you" said Ginny with a small curtsy.

"Well all we know is that its scheduled to take place a week from Saturday and its something to do with Helga Hufflepuffs Cup" said Hermione summarizing.

"Yes, but its more than we knew 4 hours ago" said Ginny flopping on her bed.

"That's true" replied Hermione collapsing on the floor.

"So tell me about this party" said Ginny with a grin and Hermione returned the grin and settled down to have a long chat about the epic events that had transpired in her life.

Promptly at 5pm George arrived to take Hermione home. Hermione sighed in relief as she fell into the backseat of the towncar and George left the property. She'd noticed that Ron and Harry hadn't been there to see her off. She laughed bitterly to herself "Their loss" she said quietly.

She took off her shoes and wiggled her toes to relax her feet and slid unceremoniously into the comfortable chair. She'd had a good day she supposed, she loved to spend time with Ginny, and she'd noticed a significant resemblance between Ginny's attitude and humour to that of Jen during the day. It certainly explained a lot about why Hermione was able to click so easily with both girls. She sighed though. She'd missed Leigh, and surprisingly felt nothing when she'd seen Ron. Her long held crush of him had seemed to evaporate as soon as she'd looked at him sitting at that table. The difference a day can make, she thought wonderingly.

She also felt surprisingly ill at ease being back in the wizarding world. The meal was served using magic, the tables were relocated with a swish of a wand and the plates cleared afterward by a few waves of Mrs. Weasley's wand. It all seemed so surreal to Hermione again. Her life had adapted so much to being a muggle, that magic seemed rather.. strange to her again.

She pondered this new revelation all the way back to her home. She really was a muggle at heart wasn't she? Perhaps it would be easier to put all of this magic stuff behind her and just blend back into being a muggle.. She'd have Leigh – at least for a little while, and her friends Jen and Sandy and all of the group of friends that they hung out with. She'd finally be able to go to St. James academy and for once in her adult life, she wouldn't be Harry Potter's best friend and wouldn't be a target of some deranged Dark lord. All in all, it sounded rather appealing.

"Honey!" exclaimed Leigh as she entered the main foyer and he swooped down to give her a hug.

"Miss me much?" she asked with a smile.

"Ooi. Its been complete boredom just with that deranged nutcase for company" said Leigh jerking his thumb over his shoulder to where Draco was standing still with Black hair.

"You're just a sore loser" said Draco with his trademark smirk.

"Loser! Who lost?" argued Leigh.

"You did, If I recall correctly" stated Draco arching his eyebrow.

"Well that's only true if you count those two games where you CHEATED!" argued Leigh as they started up the opposite stair towards Hermione's Room.

"Cheated? Moi? How dare you" argued Draco defensively.

"you did, and you know it" said Leigh. Hermione had to smile as she entered her own room, leaving the two boys bickering companionably in the Sitting room. What a day it had been, she'd had a fight with Harry who was supposed to be her best friend in the world, realized that she no longer liked Ron, who'd been her crush for years, and then returned home to be happy to see Leigh, who she hadn't known a month ago, and Draco who she would have sworn hated her.

Strange world we live in she thought to herself as she ditched her bag and headed back to talk to her two unlikely companions.

* * *

Hello All,

Some long awaited Interaction with Harry and Ron this Chapter with Harry's Birthday. I know most of you won't like what happens, but there is a reason for it, which will become clear in the not too distant future. Also before you comment on how badly out of Character Draco is, I can't help it.. I am not good at writing him at all.. and he is dealing with his Mother's death even if it doesn't appear as if he is! Other than that, I'd love some feedback!

Mel.

* * *


	15. Confessions and Conversation

**Chapter 15 - Confessions and Conversations.**

* * *

**Saturday 1st August**

Hermione opened her eyes blearily the next morning as she heard the electronic tone of her cell phone. She blinked a few times trying to clear her head before she realized what had disturbed her sleep. She climbed lethargically out of bed and reached for her bag retrieving her phone and opening it to answer the call.

"Hello" she said sleepily, glancing over to her bedside clock she saw it was just after 7:30.

"Finally!" said Jen in evident relief.

"What? What's wrong Jen?" asked Hermione suddenly coming awake.

"Nothing. I tried to call you ALL day yesterday and you never answered your phone!" she exclaimed.

Yesterday.. Yesterday had been Harry's Birthday Party. Hermione had thought it impolite to leave her phone on so she had turned it off. She'd only turned the phone back on late last night – after she'd managed to chase the boys back to their bedrooms.. she really couldn't understand their fascination for chess…

"Uhh. Sorry. I was out in the country for a birthday of a friend from school" she responded.

"Uhh. Well that explains it I guess" replied Jen.

"So what was so urgent?" asked Hermione, prompting Jen to continue the conversation.

"Oh! Right! Yeah. You know the Cops that came and took James away?" she asked, barely pausing to let Hermione answer "Well we got a call from Senior Constable Aaron Davis yesterday and you'll never guess what happened? James Escaped! They said that there was no sign of tampering with the lock or anything? Its as if he just pushed the door open and walked right out! Imagine that!"

"So he's out and about?" asked Hermione with a cold feeling creeping into her heart.

"Yeah, well he's out.. but about? I doubt it.. the Police have a reward out for any information on his whereabouts and he hasn't shown up yet. His parents don't appear to know anything either, though they always seem a bit dodgy to me, so I don't know whether to trust that or not"

"Thanks for the info Jen, I have to go" said Hermione suddenly, she had to get this information to Malfoy.

"Are you alright Honey?" she asked noticing the panic in Hermione's voice.

"I'm fine" replied Hermione absently as she draped a dressing gown around her shoulders one handedly.

"Are you sure?" she asked still sounding concerned.

"Yes, Positive. I just have to go" said Hermione already hurrying towards the hallway.

"Oh alright. Can we meet later? I've got nothing on today and I'll be bored" asked Jen.

"Yeah sure. Sms me. Bye" said Hermione hurriedly and then flipped her phone shut. She quickly made her way through the house to where Malfoy's room was and knocked quietly on the door. When she heard a grunt in return she opened the door and went in.

As she closed the door she looked over and saw Malfoy sprawled across the bed. The quilt was draped around his waist, below a bare chest, and Hermione hoped that he was wearing some clothing underneath the blankets.

"Malfoy" she said quietly as she made her way over to the bed. He had his arm thrown over his eyes so she wasn't sure whether he was awake or not.

"Malfoy" She called again. He sat bolt upright suddenly with his wand in his hand and looked around wildly. His wand was pointed directly at Hermione before he seemed to recognize who it was he was aiming at.

"Bloody Hell Mudblood!" he said angrily as he set his wand back on the bedside table "What the hell are you doing here?"

"No need to get your knickers in a twist" she said taking in the panic that hadn't quite left his eyes yet.

"You try living with a death eater price on your head and see how YOU'd react" he spat angrily "Don't ever sneak up on me like that again, you might not live to regret it!"

"I'm sorry, but I did knock" she said looking towards the door as if it might somehow bear silent witness to that fact.

"You knocked? Geez. I must be slipping" he said in disgust.

"Perhaps" she agreed as she made her way to the seat in near the bed "I needed to tell you something".

"And it couldn't have waited until Breakfast?" he demanded looking over at the clock and noting the time. He flopped backwards onto his back and sighed. "My first opportunity for a sleep in, in forever! My nice comfortable bed, a real roof over my head, and you had to wake me up early!"

"Sorry" said Hermione feeling a little sheepish.

"So, what is so earth shatteringly important that you had to come and disturb my beauty sleep" he asked turning to his side and facing her.

"I just got a call from Jen" said Hermione.

"Oh! Yay! Alert the media!" he said irritably.

"Stop it Malfoy. This is important" said Hermione feeling her own irritation towards the boy grow.

"Absolutely mad" he said under his breath at any rate. Hermione diligently pretended not to hear.

"She'd been trying to get hold of me all day yesterday, but I had my phone turned off" responded Hermione "and what she told me is suspicious.. I needed to talk to you without having Leigh hear it as well".

Malfoy sighed and wiped his hands down his face "Ok, so talk" he said in resignation.

"Well, She said that James escaped from the muggle holding cell at the local police station. There was no evidence of an escape attempt, it was as if he just got up and walked out" she said and looked at Malfoy. He nodded once that he understood the implication.

"Any casualties?" he asked succinctly.

"Jen didn't mention any, and she would have if their had been some" answered Hermione realizing that Malfoy really was a handy person to have around. She didn't think in the same way as he did (which she felt she should be thankful for).

"Well we can rule out the father then.. He's death eater to his core and he wouldn't have wasted an opportunity to have some fun at the expense of some muggles" said Malfoy thoughtfully.

"Mother?" asked Hermione wondering.

"Not likely. The wives of the death eaters aren't exactly known for their intelligence.. the last thing any ambitious man wants is a smart wife.." he said.

Hermione nodded without comprehension. It made no sense to her, but Malfoy was her Death eater expert, so if he said that, then that was how it was.

"Does he have any siblings?" asked Malfoy suddenly "One's that can do magic?"

"I don't know.. He never had any other siblings at St. Catherine's Primary that I know of, but they might be older of younger than us, or had gone to a different school" said Hermione

"What's his surname? His dad's name? Mum's name?" enquired Malfoy.

"Roberts" answered Hermione straight away.

"He couldn't be related to Sandra Roberts could he? Left Durmstrang last year after 7th year?" asked Malfoy.

"I don't know her" said Hermione.

"Yes, now I think about it, similar facial structure, same colored hair.. I'd say they are related. Her parents are Death eaters, that's how we met" answered Malfoy of the unspoken question.

"Well that doesn't really help us does it?" asked Hermione in confusion.

"Well, no, not so much!" Exclaimed Malfoy in exasperation "But it's before 8 on a Saturday morning, excuse me if my brain is a little slow!"

"Sor-ry" said Hermione holding her hands up.

They sat in silence for a minute before Hermione broke the silence.

"Do you think he's gone to Voldemort?" she wondered.

"James? Yeah, I'd say that's a pretty safe bet. I don't know why he would've though? Failing Voldemort is normally the last thing you ever do" Malfoy answered darkly.

"You're still here" she pointed out.

"I'm not the only one that's slow on a Saturday morning" he said with a bitter laugh "I'm still here because Snape helped me escape"

"Oh yeah" answered Hermione quietly.

After another 10 minutes of discussing this recent revelation Hermione decided it was time to go and get dressed and head down to breakfast. Malfoy was still bemoaning being woken up so early on his first morning where he could sleep in in a real bed when she opened the door and found Leigh sitting on the decorative chair next to his doorway.

"I heard voices, Figured you were in there" he said looking at her quizzically.

Hermione looked down at her nightgown and robe and sighed, this wouldn't help matters between Leigh and Malfoy at all. Malfoy stood from the bed stretching and strode towards the door where Hermione hadn't left yet. She was relieved to note that he had found a pair of black tracksuit pants somewhere, they looked suspiciously like a pair of her fathers, but she wasn't about to question where he had found them, as long as he wasn't waltzing around starkers, she was happy.

"What's holding you up? Get out of here so I can have a shower!" he said then he caught sight of Leigh sitting in the hallway.

"Oh" he said with a sigh.

"Its not what you think" said Hermione urgently.

"Oh yeah, and how do you know what I think?" asked Leigh. Hermione was anticipating an angry tone of voice, but she seemed to detect a hint of amusement instead..

"well.. What do you think?" asked Hermione self-consciously.

"I think you two are keeping secrets" he said sitting back in his chair as if he had just won an argument.

Hermione glanced at Malfoy worriedly, but he just smiled leant against the doorway and pulled Hermione against him tightly.

"Then, its definitely not what you think" he answered with his usual smirk.

"Malfoy, That's not funny!" said Hermione pushing him away and glaring at him angrily. Malfoy just burst out laughing, surprisingly enough, so did Leigh.

"Boys!" exclaimed Hermione as she marched down the hallway in the direction of her own room.

"I take offense at that! We're Men!" yelled Leigh after her.

"Not when you act like that you're not!" yelled Hermione back.

As she came around the corner she breathed a sigh of relief that she was out of there. Those boys would be the death of her. Although, she had to amend that, they'd saved her life once already this week.. so perhaps not.

A half an hour later, Hermione had showered, dressed and entered the dining room where the two boys had already made themselves breakfast and were talking to each other, no animosity present at all in their tones.

"Morning" she said taking her usual seat and finding that Leigh had already set out her entire breakfast for her.

"Thanks" she said happily digging into her Toast.

"No worries" said Leigh going back to his conversation with Malfoy about the way that aeroplanes stay in the sky. Hermione had to admit that Malfoy had a fairly good grasp on the muggle way of life, for a pure blood that is. She supposed that living amongst them for 6 weeks and having to blend in with them to survive would had to have helped him become somewhat accustomed.

A lull in the conversation occurred and Hermione jumped in. "Jen wanted to go out for lunch today" said Hermione. She got a curious look from Malfoy and a worried one from Leigh.

"She wanted to catch up" she continued, trying to ignore the boys. She remembered Harry continually complaining about the worried looks he got from the order members, if they were anything compared to this pair, she could finally sympathise with him.

"And we're invited?" asked Leigh.

"well, she didn't say so.." said Hermione self-consciously.

"Well, you weren't planning on going on your own were you?" asked Leigh.

"Remember what James said, Leigh made it difficult for him, imagine how hard it will be for Voldemort to get someone near you when we're BOTH around" said Malfoy.

"But surely he'll just give orders to attack you both as well. Oh!" exclaimed Hermione as something occurred to you.

"what?" asked Malfoy worriedly.

"James knows! Knows that you're here!" exclaimed Hermione.

"But he thinks my name is Jake" said Malfoy

"Yes, but he saw.." said Hermione, trying to get Malfoy to understand that James would have understood the significance of the wand in Malfoy's hand.

"Oh. Well… I could've been anyone. You could have had a different friend here from school" said Malfoy suddenly looking a little worried.

"well… but.. they know" said Hermione. Suddenly Malfoy's face cleared.

"They would have known anyway, Remember what I said, they had two Sources" said Malfoy.

"Oh yes. I had forgotten" said Hermione suddenly remembering.

"I told you, that you forget things" said Malfoy smugly.

"I'm missing half of this conversation" interjected Leigh.

"Probably for the best mate" said Malfoy reaching for the fried eggs.

"how can it be for the best?" asked Leigh in surprise.

"Less, you know.. yada yada" said Malfoy expertly moving eggs from the silver platter to his plate.

"Oh" replied Leigh.

"Yeah. Good breakfast you have here Granger. I might steal that cook of yours when I go" said Malfoy.

"Over my dead body" said Hermione jokingly.

"Well, lets hope not" said Malfoy seriously.

"Yes, Lets" responded Hermione suddenly serious again.

"Wards first thing this morning?" said Malfoy with a significant look.

"Oh yes. Of course" responded Hermione, having forgotten about them. Her mind really had been slipping this morning. She figured she could put it all down to the stress of the last two days, but that was third thing she'd forgotten so far and it was only Breakfast time.

"Wards?" asked Leigh in confusion.

"Just, ahh.. something we have to do for school" answered Malfoy.

"But you aren't going back to that school are you Hermione? You're going to St James." Said Leigh as if it had already been settled. Hermione wasn't ENTIRELY sure yet, but yes she had been leaning that way.

"I'm not sure yet" said Hermione and Malfoy looked at her, she couldn't read his expression.

"What would Potter do without you? Him and Weasley would fail every subject" he said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"I don't help them!" she exclaimed.

"You mean Weasley passed potions on his own? Good one" said Malfoy.

"Potions?" asked Leigh reminding him that this wasn't the time to discuss magic.

"Its slang for Chemistry" said Malfoy easily making up the lie.

"You don't do Chemistry" said Leigh looking at Hermione. Malfoy rolled his eyes in irritation.

"I know, but most of time it's just..equations that he's done incorrectly.. anyone can pick up on that" she answered a little flustered.

"Well are you going back to this dreadful school then?" asked Leigh looking over at Malfoy.

"No" he answered shortly.

"Why not?" pressed Leigh.

"I tried to kill the headmaster" stated Malfoy looking directly at Hermione. She was shaking her head at him vigorously.

"You did not!" exclaimed Leigh appalled.

"No. We just had a difference of opinion on a rather important matter, really" said Malfoy calmly changing his story. Hermione envied his ability to remain calm in sticky situations such as this.

"And your friend? Harry? Is he going back?" asked Leigh now looking at Hermione.

"The boy who should've died" said Malfoy under his breath.

"No. He's got.. uhh.. Family troubles at the moment" said Hermione making up the lie straight away "He's taking a year off to sort some things out".

"You don't like him?" asked Leigh of Malfoy in interest.

"Harry Potter? Golden child of the Bloody Order and his gaggle of red-headed Weasleys? No. I can't say that I do" said Malfoy calmly cutting into his eggs.

"Why?" asked Leigh still looking at Malfoy in interest.

"It's a long story, but ultimately it comes down to the fact we see the world in very different ways" said Malfoy evenly.

"Ok. I don't like the sound of him either" said Leigh determinedly.

Hermione sighed to herself and mumbled "Oh dear" under her breath. She had no doubt that Leigh and Malfoy would eventually run into Harry. Right now it seemed unlikely, but these things had a habit of blowing up in her face. Even as angry as she was with Harry, she really didn't want to witness the sparks that would fly if those three were ever in the same room together.

"So none of you are going back to this school?" asked Leigh, returning to the original topic with amazing doggedness.

Hermione and Malfoy nodded.

"Then why do you have to do this project for school then?" he asked smugly.

"We haven't gotten passes for last year yet, we need to complete it so that we can finish up one subject" said Hermione rather quickly.

"But if you're not going back, what do you need passes for?" he asked.

"Well, it just seems a shame to throw away an entire year of qualification just because we didn't finish off one exercise.." She looked at him, he wasn't buying it at all. "We really just have to do this ok? Trust me?"

He nodded after a short pause and Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. She hated all of this lying, but without telling Leigh about Magic, she really couldn't do anything about it.

"So, we'll do that this morning and then we'll go to lunch with Jen" said Hermione planning.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Malfoy worriedly "Especially after what happened two nights ago?"

"Well, It a muggle restaurant, the place will be full of people" said Hermione rationally.

"Any one of whom could be the second source" said Malfoy dubiously.

"And all of which would be witnesses if something did happen" argued Hermione.

"I guess" conceded Malfoy.

"If one of us stays with you all the time, then you'll be safe" said Leigh confidently. Hermione realized that Leigh really had no idea what they were dealing with, and then felt a pang of guilt at taking him into such a situation without his full understanding.

"I don't really think it's a good idea" said Malfoy looking significantly at Leigh. He was obviously trying to get him on side as well. Hermione sighed again, she seemed to be doing that a lot this morning, but it was going to be hard to have a real life if she had to put up with these two babysitting her all of the time.

"It'll be fine" said Hermione jumping in before Leigh could answer.

"Your carefree attitude is going to get you killed Mudblood" said Malfoy stubbornly. Leigh looked startled for a moment when he heard that.

"So far You-Know-Who only wants me bought in" she said carefully "As long as there is always one of you around, they are unlikely to try that"

"Only!" exclaimed Malfoy "Every Death Eater in the country could be looking for you!"

"Well, let them look!" she huffed "Its probably harder to find me in a random muggle restaurant than being a sitting duck in my home!"

"Possibly, but you will be warded here" said Malfoy, clearly forgetting that Leigh was listening and referring to magic openly.

"I haven't been for the past 6 weeks though have I? And no one has waltzed through the front door and carried me away. Speaking of which, I've been out and about for all of that time without any protection and I've been fine! I haven't even been carrying my – " she stopped herself from saying wand at the last minute.

"Smart move Granger" said Malfoy looking at her in surprise "Didn't it ever occur to you that you MIGHT be a target, even though Potter isn't currently sharing all his secrets with you?"

"Like you would understand! Its so easy to fit back into the muggle world that I had completely forgotten how horrendous and dangerous the.. the.. other world is!" she argued.

"Muggle?" asked Leigh in complete confusion.

"Shhh" Malfoy and Hermione hissed furiously at him. He held his hands up in surrender and subsided back into his seat.

"Well it is Dangerous and Its best not to forget again. Especially after Thursday night" said Malfoy seriously.

"I know, I know" said Hermione in resignation.

"So we won't go then" said Malfoy decisively.

"I didn't say that!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Well why not?" asked Malfoy irritably.

"I'm still going. The threat has always been there and I've been fine, except for Thursday night as you keep pointing out. But as JAMES pointed out, he only needs to bring me in, AND he waited to get me alone, so I should be PERFECTLY safe in a restaurant full of muggles with both of you by my side" she argued.

"I'm not going to talk you out of this am I?" he asked suddenly deflating.

"No. I'm afraid your not" said Hermione stubbornly.

"Well.. Alright then. You have to promise us four things though" agreed Malfoy.

"What two things?" asked Hermione suddenly on guard. She didn't completely trust Malfoy not to take advantage of the situation.

"Firstly, We make the decisions regarding your safety. If we tell you to move, you move and if we tell you to hide, you hide. No heroics and no disregarding what we've told you. Got it?" he asked seriously. Hermione nodded, suddenly intimidated by the commanding tone in his voice.

"Secondly, you WILL carry your wand at all times from now on. I don't care if Leigh sees it or a muggle sees it. You will have it on you every second of every day and should you feel in the least bit threatened, you will use it to maim or kill, not Disable" he stated once again commanding her. She nodded again. He was definitely taking his role as protector seriously.

"Thirdly, should you detect any clue of who may be the second source, or see anything suspicious, you will tell Leigh or I, preferably both of us, as SOON as POSSIBLE" he emphasized the last words. Hermione nodded again.

"And Lastly, If I tell you to go, and to leave me. You will do as I say" said Malfoy. His tone leaving no room for misunderstanding his meaning.

"But.." began Hermione not ready to agree to the final term.

"You will leave me. Understood?" asked Malfoy forcefully.

"No" argued Hermione, her tone wavering as she counted his commanding tone with her own stubbornness. "To the first three I agree, But I am NOT going to agree to leaving you behind".

"If it meant thwarting The dark lord, then it would be worth it" said Malfoy.

"No. If we do this, we do this together, all three of us. No one gets left behind" said Hermione, suddenly feeling stronger and more confident with her decision.

"I agree" piped in Leigh, earning himself a hard glare from Malfoy.

"It may be the only way to keep you safe though" argued Malfoy.

"Look, we'll worry about it if it ever happens. I am not willing to sacrifice you for me. I'm worth no more than you are" she explained.

"You're a bigger person than me Granger" said Malfoy suddenly nodding and sitting back in his seat "If the roles had been reversed, I would have let you take the fall for me"

"That just contradicts everything you just said Malfoy" pointed out Hermione.

"I meant before. Before everything…." He trailed off.

"I know. I'm not sure I would have had the same opinion before either though" she argued.

"So are we understood?" asked Leigh after a few moments of silence.

"Yes" agreed Hermione and Malfoy simultaneously.

"Excellent" he said standing "So if you guys are going to be doing this 'Project' of yours all morning, I might go and find Sophia for a game of Chess".

----&&&&-----

A while later, Hermione found herself out near the pool sitting on a sun lounge with Malfoy reclining on the sun lounge across from her.

"Wards are something that Hogwarts never properly covers" started Malfoy in what Hermione would once have thought of as his condescending tone, but upon closer inspection it was really a tone that a lecturer might adopt when speaking to a student.

"They are difficult to get right and even harder to master. Thankfully, I was bought up by one of the most paranoid wizards ever to grace the face of this planet, so Wards were something I learnt literally as soon as I could talk" he said with a wry grin.

"There are three different types that we'll apply to your property, entrance wards, boundary wards and magic dampening wards" he continued and then reached over and took out his mother's wand. Twirling it between his fingers "You'll have to do all the actual work, as they are probably still looking for me using this wand's signature, but I'll show you how".

"Ok, first one we'll do is a boundary ward' he said and Hermione nodded. This was all new to her, and to learn it from someone like Malfoy who had been learning it since he was young, she had to admit she felt a little excited. She couldn't possibly have had a better teacher really, the Weasley's didn't ward anything at all, they didn't even have standard muggle locks on their home, and as Malfoy had said, they didn't teach proper warding at Hogwarts. It was something that you picked up by yourself after you left school.

Watching Malfoy's intricate, yet precise wand movements, she smiled to herself. Who would've thought that she would be spending a pleasant sunny Saturday morning in her back garden with Malfoy Malfoy. A little malicious thought flitted through her heard as she sat there, 'Oh if Only Harry could see me now!'.

2 hours later Hermione sighed in relief. The property wards had been much harder to set than she had expected. She thought that perhaps Malfoy had taught her the strongest spells that he knew, which was really fine by her. If she had to decide between feeling exhausted now, and having one more line of defense between herself and the Dark lord, then she thought it was time and energy well spent.

"Well done" said Malfoy as he waved his mother's wand cautiously over one of the wards.

"Malfoy! Don't!" exclaimed Hermione anxiously noting him using his wand.

"Its alright, One of the wards you cast is a magic dampening spell. I can do anything I want within your boundaries now" he said with a genuine happy smile. Hermione couldn't help but smile back.

"You've missed magic?" she asked noting him absently flipping his wand in his hands as if looking for something else to do with it.

"Of course! Haven't you?" he asked surprised.

"Well, I'm a muggle. Its not really all that difficult to re-adapt" she said looking around the beautiful grounds and the pool and at her house. 'No', she thought 'Not hard to adapt at all'.

Malfoy was looking at her as if she was mad "So what Leigh said was true then, you're actually looking at going to a muggle school next semester?" he asked.

"Yes, I actually am" she agreed.

"Wow! How'd Pot-head and Weasle take the news?" he asked with a malicious grin.

"They don't know yet" she answered dryly. Malfoy whistled in return.

"Yeah, That's not a conversation I'm looking forward to having" said Hermione with a sigh.

"I don't doubt" he answered "But why give up Magic?"

"I have great friends, I would get to learn so many things, I always wanted to go there, and.. well, there is of course the um.. possibility of … Leigh" she went red in the face.

"But magic?" he asked still surprised.

"I'll study it at night, I'll still sit my NEWTS, But I'd be qualified in the muggle world as well" she explained.

"Big decision, well for you it it is. For me, it'd be easy" he said with a smirk.

"Yes. I know" she agreed. She was surprised at how easily he had understood the dilemma. But then again, being that he grew up in an environment that didn't seem all that loving, perhaps he understood the value of having good friends.

"So there is something between you and Leigh?" asked Malfoy with a dig.

"Well, Yes and No" she said with a sigh. It was never an easy thing to explain when people asked about it.

"We don't have to be at lunch for another hour, tell me" he said and settled back on a sun lounge.

"You want to hear the ramblings of a Mudblood?" she asked, half teasing, half serious.

"I've got nothing better to do, no where else to go" he answered with a self deprecating chuckle "And if I'm going to be living with the two of you for awhile, I think I'd prefer to know what the hell is going on".

"Well ok" she said settling back into a sun lounge "But you asked for it" she said smiling.

When Hermione and Malfoy re-entered the house a half an hour later, Malfoy was looking smug about the information he'd just gleaned from his conversation with Hermione. Hermione on the other hand was wondering just how on earth Draco Malfoy had become her sole confidant? The world really was turning topsy turvy! He knew aspects of her relationship with Leigh, that even Jen didn't know! Oh God.

"There you two are!" exclaimed Leigh as he bounced down the stairs.

"You're in a good mood!" Exclaimed Hermione

"So are you" he said easily.

"Project's finished" said Hermione "I think we did well".

"Well, you did well" said Malfoy in an uncharacteristically modest tone of voice "I didn't do much"

"Oh shush" said Hermione with an absent wave of her hand "I couldn't have done it without you. Now what's happened to you?" she asked of Leigh.

"Sophia beat me at chess!" he exclaimed.

"You're kidding!" exclaimed Malfoy and Hermione at the same time.

"Well, I kind of let her win, but she did all the right things" he explained.

"Is she happy?" asked Hermione with a gleeful smile.

"Ecstatic, it's a pity we're not here for lunch, I think she went off to celebrate by whipping up a chocolate cake" he answered laughing.

"I hope it'll be here later" said Malfoy with a wistful look towards the kitchen. Hermione realized it must have been awhile since he'd had a treat like Chocolate cake.

"It should be, even Dad can't finish an entire cake before tea" she answered with a smile.

"Speak of the devil" said Leigh as David entered the entry.

"Ahh. Here you are honey" he said "And what's this about the devil?"

"I said 'Speak of the devil'" answered Leigh.

"Oh, you were talking of me?" asked David in interest.

"Just saying that even you won't eat all of Sophia's chocolate cake before tea" answered Hermione.

"Sophia's making chocolate cake?" he asked, his eyes lighting up.

"Yes, she's celebrating after she beat Leigh at chess" answered Hermione.

"Did you let her win, Mate?" asked David jovially.

"Well, a little bit. I didn't check mate her when I could've, but otherwise she did it all".

"Ahh, so when this chocolate cake runs out, it might be time for me to challenge her to a game. Imagine what she might make next time!" he joked. The three teenagers laughed in return.

"Hermione, Your mother sent me to find you, she said that while you are out today you need to get some things for summer school, and Leigh she has decided that you are to be going as well, so might be best to stock up on some pens and books and such". Hermione beamed at her father happily.

"Sorry Malfoy, do you reckon you can look after yourself for a week?" asked Hermione looking over at the blond boy who obviously had no clue what was happening. .

"I'm sure I can manage" he said wryly "I might just have to take up playing chess against Sophia.

"Yes, that's a brilliant idea" said David with an appreciative grin.

"Ok, well we'd better go dad, we're meeting Jen at Toto's for lunch" said Hermione.

"Ok, but you be careful out there. Your mother heard from Jen's mother that there was a disturbance at that party you went to on Thursday night" said David.

"Well… There was…. But it was really rather minor. You remember James Roberts? Well he was dealing drugs. The Police arrested him" said Hermione calmly, hoping that she wasn't giving anything away that se didn't want to.

"James Robert? I never did like that boy. Would've been best for everyone if he'd gotten into that school in Bulgaria that he bragged about when he was a child" said David disapprovingly.

Hermione looked anxiously at her dad for a moment then looked to Malfoy, was her dad talking about Durmstrang?

"Yes.. Well, we'd best be going dad" said Hermione absently.

"Ok Honey. Be careful. See you later".

"Bye" echoed all of them as they headed out the front to where George had the town car waiting.

"How much of what is going on does your dad know Honey?" asked Malfoy quietly after Leigh had entered the car.

"I haven't told him anything since the end of Fourth year" said Hermione suddenly feeling bad at keeping her parents in the dark.

"It might be best to give them a heads up" said Malfoy with a serious tone in his voice "Only a suggestion though".

"Thanks" she replied sarcastically as he slipped into the car and the conversation was ended by Leigh's Presence.

------&&&------

Once they'd arrived at Toto's Hermione led the way through to what she knew was Jen's favorite table, and sure enough, she was sitting there waiting for them.

"Honey!" she said jumping up and hugging her and then smiled at Hermione's two shadows "Boys" she said in greeting.

"Hey Jen" answered Hermione.

"Sit, Sit" said Jen indicating the seats as she sat herself.

"So I heard through the grapevine that these two were fighting over you in the garden on Thursday night" said Jen diving straight into her juiciest piece of gossip.

"Us?" asked Malfoy.

"Never" said Leigh at the same time with a smirk.

"uh huh" said Jen disbelievingly.

"Well…. we were kind of fighting" said Leigh looking mischievously at Malfoy and then glancing at Hermione. Hermione started to fidget, that look usually meant Leigh was about to tease her mercilessly.

"It was more like arguing" answered Malfoy

"up until the point you ripped my shirt" said Leigh.

"Yeah, Sorry about that" answered Malfoy companionably.

"No worries, it was old" agreed Leigh with a wave of his hand.

"and I suppose it was about her" said Malfoy thoughtfully, exaggeratedly rubbing his chin with his fingers.

"Yes, you kept calling her a bloody woman, so it its only really a deduction that it was about her. I really can't recall if you ever called her Hermione, or even Honey" said Leigh.

"She's Hermione, Or that bloody woman, to me" answered Malfoy agreeing.

"and it was technically in the garden" said Leigh with an air of consideration.

"You know what.. I think the grapevine got it right for once" said Malfoy thumping the table dramatically.

"you.. what?.. I" stuttered Hermione incredulously.

"so its true, you were fighting in the garden?" asked Jen pressing for more information.

"I guess so" said Leigh with a thoughtful expression.

"so which one did you pick?" asked Jen spinning to look at Hermione.

"I don't know.. what.. they're talking about!" she exclaimed.

"Well, you see, we didn't let her pick. We picked ourselves" said Malfoy still talking seriously.

"Wait. What?" asked Jen.

"Yes, but as yet, she doesn't know which one of us she's stuck with" said Leigh with an amused grin.

"At least its only one of you. I don't think I could handle dealing with the both of you" said Hermione defensively. Malfoy raised an eyebrow at this, and Leigh finally succumbed to his amusement and started chuckling. Jen on the other hand looked at Hermione in surprise.

"My, My. I never knew you were so free thinking" she said with a straight face. This proved to be too much for Malfoy who also started laughing with Leigh.

"What?" asked Hermione suddenly caught off guard.

"Two boys at once Hermione, very liberated of you" said Jen again, sparking laughter from the boys.

"Jen! No! I didn't mean that!" exclaimed Hermione going red in the face as the implication set in.

"Its all a little risqué for my taste, but all the more power to you" said Jen causing the boys to start laughing even harder.

At that moment the waiter arrived and Hermione took a deep breath to try to cool her face.

"Welcome to Toto's. Would you like to start with some drinks?" asked the waiter politely.

Jen took charge and ordered them several soft drinks, then turned back to Hermione. Before she could say a word, however a young woman with a camera stepped up next to their table.

"Yes?" asked Jen disinterested.

"I'm from the Gazette, the local paper, and I'm doing a feature on Toto's, its food, its clientele, etc. I was wondering whether the four of you would mind having a photo taken and telling me a few words about why you eat here?"

"sure" agreed Jen without looking at Hermione. Hermione was vigorously shaking her head. This was the last thing she needed if she was going to try and stay below Voldemort's Radar.

"Jen, No!" hissed Hermione. Jen looked at her in confusion but then just shook her head. "Don't mind her, she's just shy" she told the reporter.

"Ok, you two just cuddle up a little bit more there" she said pushing Leigh and Hermione together a little more "and can you move closer to your boyfriend dear?" asked the reported of Jen.

"Oh, he's not mine" said Jen with a spark of amusement in her eye "He's her's".

"Oh, sorry, my mistake, would you mind moving next to your girlfriend dear" she said patting Leigh on the shoulder. He looked up at her but didn't move.

"Oh, he's not mine either, he's also her's" said Jen with a wicked smile. The boys didn't help the situation by bursting out laughing.

"They're just friends" said Hermione helplessly, however the young reporter pursed her lips and looked around the restaurant "Perhaps, I'll find more agreeable participants somewhere else" she answered and left, disapproval wafting along behind her.

"Jen!" exclaimed Hermione.

"What! I was just having fun! And anyway, you didn't want to be in the paper, so you shouldn't be complaining".

"Well, she's right, we didn't want to be in the paper" agreed Malfoy with a significant look at Hermione. Hermione hadn't even thought of that. What sort of commotion would it cause in the Death eater circles if they saw her and Malfoy together in the same photo, and then of course, what sort of danger would it put them both in?

"No, Your right. Lets just put the whole incident behind us" said Hermione breathing out a sigh as they all nodded and settled back into their chairs. Hermione hoped that she had heard the last of Jen, Leigh and Malfoy's teasing for awhile.

------&&&&------

After lunch the four of them started walking towards the shops so that Hermione and Leigh could buy their supplies for school. Hermione ended up walking with Leigh and realized that it had been the first time she'd been alone with him since Thursday night, suddenly she felt slightly uncomfortable and didn't know what to say, or where to start.

"I want to say Thank you. You know, for Thursday night" said Hermione self-consciously.

"I didn't do anything. Malfoy was the one who realized you were gone, and worked out where you were. I didn't even realize you were in any danger until he started running off and yelling over his shoulder for me to follow him"

"Yeah, he's always been like that. Run first, explain later" answered Hermione with a snort.

"I've never heard you mention him before. You talk a little about your school friends, but I'm sure you never said his name" said Leigh curiously.

"We hated each other at school" said Hermione watching as the tall, now dark haired, boy laughed at something Jen had said. She didn't think she had ever seen him laugh so often or so freely when they were at school.

"Then why is he here?" asked Leigh "Why did he come to you?"

"He was sent by one of our professors, in order to save my life" said Hermione seriously.

"That story was true?" asked Leigh in surprise.

"You didn't believe us?" she asked also in surprise.

"Well, there are so many holes in it, its hard to believe its not made up" he answered.

"Leigh, the holes are there because there are still things we can't tell you about. You know the majority of it, but there is more" she explained.

"Yet, it doesn't explain why he actually came if you and he hate each other" he continued.

"He hasn't told you why himself?" asked Hermione.

"No. Not a word. We mainly just discuss Chess.. And you" he said "I get the idea that he's just a tad surprised that he doesn't loathe you anymore"

"What makes you say that?" she asked in surprise.

"Well, every now and then he'll say something then look surprised at saying it" he responded.

"Yeah, I know all about that" said Hermione thinking of how many times she herself had been surprised by how much respect she had for him. She had to admit it was hard not to respect someone who had saved your life, but she had done no such service for him. But then again, she thought, perhaps in a roundabout way she had. Snape's mission had given him purpose when he had none, and probably no will to live either. And she'd also given him a roof, a semblance of normality and protection within her boundaries – perhaps it was equal after all.

"I thought you might. You have the same expression sometimes" he answered "So what is it he should have told me?"

"The Other side, the opposing organisation, they raped and killed his mother" she said softly with a deep breath at the end to stop the memories flooding back into her mind.

"They what?!" exclaimed Leigh.

"They raped and killed his mother" said Hermione a little stronger this time.

"I heard you the first time! That's barbaric!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, they tend to be that way. It does get worse though" said Hermione.

"How could it get any worse?" he asked in surprise.

"He was in the room, restrained, while they did it" she said softly viewing the boy walking in front of her with renewed sympathy.

"No way" said Leigh in a low voice. Hermione didn't make any effort to answer. She'd given him all the information he needed.

"When?" he asked quietly.

"Six weeks ago. Just before he was sent to protect me" she answered quietly.

"Whoa" answered Leigh and Hermione left him in silence for a few minutes while he pondered this new information.

"So you don't hate each other any more?" asked Leigh after awhile. He had a strange emotional quality to his voice that Hermione couldn't understand, but she nodded in the affirmative.

"So, does that mean, you LIKE each other now?" asked Leigh. Hermione suddenly understood what she was hearing – doubt.

"I wouldn't go that far" said Hermione with a laugh "We tolerate each other, And PERHAPS have a grudging respect"

"Well, that's good" said Leigh with a sigh of relief.

"Why?" asked Hermione.

"Well, he said something similar to me yesterday" said Leigh.

"You discussed me yesterday?" asked Hermione suddenly self-conscious again.

"of course, what else do we have to talk about?" asked Leigh as if it were obvious.

"So what did you talk about?" asked Hermione worriedly.

"You haven't noticed that we've been friends since you returned from your party yesterday?" he asked.

"Well, yeah, I did notice that" said Hermione "And you're both ganging up on me" .

"Well, I discovered that Malfoy REALLY doesn't have any romantic feelings towards you whatsoever, and that he is perfectly supportive of me having them" said Leigh with a satisfied smile.

"I could have told you that" said Hermione "In fact, I think I did!"

"Yes, I know. But hearing that from him, made all the difference, so we are now each in our defined roles, me, back where I am supposed to be, and him the new kid on the block who knows what the situation is" said Leigh with a smug grin.

"So, you still.. you-know" said Hermione timidly, not feeling bold enough to come right out and ask him.

"Still like you?" Leigh finished the sentence for her.

"Yeah, that" answered Hermione, he face flushing Red.

"Do you really have to ask that?" he asked in surprise "When I realized what had almost happened on Thursday night I was beside myself".

"Its all rather blurry to me" said Hermione suddenly realizing that it was, all the events had mashed into one traumatic mess.

"I don't think I let go of you once until we left you in your room that night. Malfoy, kind fellow that is, looked the other direction all the way home" said Leigh with a smile.

"Malfoy, Kind? Hmmf" answered Hermione more as a distraction from the emotion behind Leigh's words, than for any other reason. Leigh seemed to understand and let the comment pass before continuing.

"I have never been so scared of anything in my life. When I saw my mum on the floor I was scared and I was worried, but NOTHING in comparison to seeing James holding a knife to your throat" he answered seriously.

"Really?" asked Hermione in a small hopeful voice.

"Really" he answered.

He stopped and pulled her into his arms to give her a hug, holding her tightly as if to reassure himself that she really was there with him.

He leant his head down towards Hers, and Hermione was now familiar with the gesture closed her eyes and tipped her head to eagerly receive his kiss, however it never came. She opened her eyes to see his eyes mere centimeters from hers and lips hovering so near to hers, that they were almost touching. He smiled a small smile when she looked into his eyes.

"I said, from now on, it was your turn" he teased. Her initial reaction was surprise, such a thing had completely slipped her mind, but then a small smile made its way to her lips and she quickly closed the small distance between them, Throwing herself into the kiss with abandon.

A minute later when she felt her hand sliding through his soft hair of its on volition, she suddenly came back to herself. She was kissing Leigh! This was strictly forbidden! She suddenly broke the kiss and looked up into the eyes of the boy who under different circumstances would have been "the perfect boyfriend" according to her mother and sighed. Leigh's eyes showed that he understood what she was thinking and he slowly let his hands drop from her sides and stepped back.

Without a word, he took her hand and began leading her along after Malfoy and Jen who were by now a fair way further up the street.

------&&&-------

When the three of them returned from lunch and shopping, having dropped Jen off at home, They found Georgina standing in the Foyer waiting for them.

"Malfoy, Leigh. Upstairs. Now. Both of you" she said. The boys took one look at the angry woman and bolted upstairs.

"Hermione. Follow me" she said and led the way back towards David's study.

They entered the study and Hermione sat in one of the chairs opposite her Father's desk. Her dad was sitting in his chair watching her, elbows resting on the desk and fingers steepled. Georgina placed herself near the window and looked back towards her. Hermione recognized this from when she was younger. One of them was always in position to observe her regardless of who she was speaking to.

"Young Lady" said David gravely as he looked over his spectacles at her. Hermione began to absently chew on one of her fingernails, a habit which she had stopped in primary school.

"Father?" she asked, using the formal tone he was using in reply.

"Do you know what this is about?" he asked taking in her nervous nail-biting.

"I don't" she responded.

"Your mother has just had word from Jen's mother regarding this Drug dealer, and a few other choice bits of news from Thursday night" he said seriously.

"James?" asked Hermione, her breath hitching in fear.

"Yes, James. You were the last one seen with him before he was arrested" said David in full lawyer mode now.

"He followed me!" exclaimed Hermione in defense "I can't stand the boy".

"Hermione, I have a very serious question for you, And I need you to answer truthfully" said David making direct eye contact with her.

"Do you want me to swear on the bible?" she asked sarcastically.

"Sarcasm does not become you, young lady, now will you answer truthfully?" he asked.

"Yes" she said sighing.

"Did you, or did you not, buy illicit drugs from this boy" he asked, and in that instant Hermione could picture herself in a courtroom looking at her dad completely intimidated. He really was a force to be reckoned with when he was in lawyer mode.

"Of course not" said Hermione defensively.

"Then what were you doing with the boy?" asked David pressing still for further information.

"Nothing. He followed me!" she said again.

"But you were talking to him while on the swing set" said her father still pressing for more information.

Hermione felt her heart skip a beat and her a small ball of fear creep into her stomach. How did her father know THAT?

"But, How do you know that?" asked Hermione, trying hard to keep the waver from her voice.

"Jen told her mother that after she gave her account to the Police. She has withheld the information, which could land her in court herself" he replied.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. At least Jen hadn't told the Police that she was the last one there with him. But then an icy ball of fear wedged itself even deeper into the pit of her stomach… How did Jen know?

"But Jen didn't see me. She said she only came out after she saw Malfoy and Leigh run off" said Hermione still confused.

"She has said that there was another person at the Party who saw you on the swings and saw James approach you" replied her mother.

"Another person? Then why didn't they come to my aid when he pulled a knife?" asked Hermione angrily, then suddenly clapped a hand over her mouth when she realized she'd said too much. Suddenly it all became clear, the second person was probably Voldemort's second source. Uh Oh. She hoped against hope that it wasn't Jen! The knot of fear was growing by the second. She'd known Jen since she was a child! But then again, she'd Known James that long as well.

"He pulled a knife?" asked David, suddenly all calm gone from his face "Why didn't you tell us? Why didn't you tell the police?"

"We avoided the police" said Hermione suddenly realizing how guilty that sounded "Leigh didn't want to get involved, and I was.. a little drunk".

"Leigh? What's Leigh got to do with it?" asked David suddenly concerned.

"A little drunk? You were down right inebriated" said Georgina angrily.

"So I had a little bit to drink" said Hermione answering her mother first "Leigh and Malfoy were getting on my nerves"

"Leigh was there, that would probably be enough to taint him right?" she asked her dad before her mother could get another question in. Her dad nodded in the affirmative "So we decided it would be best if he never went anywhere near the police".

"Now, Hermione, Tell me the series of events that led up to James pulling the knife" asked David. Hermione sighed, back to lawyer mode again.

"Malfoy and I were arguing, so I went for a walk. I was sitting on the swings and someone was lurking in the shadows. I told them to come out of the shadows and James came out. I was relieved at first because I was worried it might have been someone dangerous, but then after a few minutes he got aggressive and told me that he had been given the job of 'Bringing me in' That's when he pulled the knife" said Hermione in resignation.

"Bringing you in? Please explain" said David, absently taking notes on the notepad in front of him.

Hermione thought back to Malfoy's Advice to fill her parents in and decided that she had better tell them everything they needed to know. She also felt that it would be nice to place some of this burden she was carrying with older wiser people. Her parents may not be magically, but they had always managed to make her felt safe in the past, why not now?

"Lord Voldemort" said Hermione shuddering as she said the name "is the dark wizard I have told you about in the past, the one who is after Harry?" she waited for her parents nods before she carried on "Well, it seems that he's branched out, James was working for him. His task was to bring me into Lord Voldemort" she finished.

"This is Serious Hermione. You're in danger" said David gravely.

"I know. I know. That's what Leigh and Malfoy keep telling me" said Hermione.

"What happened after the swing set Hermione?" asked David.

"I got out of the circle of light, back amongst the trees and I started running. James ran after me and when I ran past the dogs, they started barking. I think that's how Malfoy and Leigh knew where to find me. I hurt my ankle and James cornered me against the fence. He held a knife to my throat and then Malfoy stunned him and we called the police" said Hermione matter of factly.

"Malfoy stunned him?" said Georgina in surprise.

"Yes" said Hermione.

"Just what is his role in all of this? Last time you spoke of anything to do with the Malfoy boy was years ago and you were firmly convinced that he was on the other side" said David.

"He was" said Hermione clearly.

"He was?" asked David "People don't just change sides".

"They do if the side they are working for kills their mother and then announces a reward for their death" she spat in disgust.

"Oh my" said Georgina putting a hand to her mouth. David sat in silence digesting the information.

"So why is he here?" asked David getting right to the heart of the issue.

"Malfoy was sent to protect me" said Hermione with a sigh. She hadn't wanted to tell her parents, but at this point in time, the already knew so much, why not the rest?

"Protect you? A 17 year old wizard who used to be a death eater?" asked Georgina aghast.

"Yes, A 17 year old wizard who has seen more death and knows more about the real world than the entire order who have their heads too far up Harry's Butt to be bothered protecting his muggle born best friend!" Exploded Hermione in a fit of anger. Her resentment for the order was bubbling just below the surface at the moment. It seemed Ironic that a former Death eater had done more to protect her, her home and her family than any of her so-called best friends.

"Shh. Calm down Hermione" said David trying to soothe his daughter.

"No! I don't want to calm down! I want to be a teenager and rant and rave and get angry at her parents. I want to be able to go to the park without looking over my shoulder, I want to be able to have lunch with my friends without them always assessing every person who comes through the door! I want someone to BLOODY WELL Care and to do something about protecting me. So far Malfoy and Leigh are the only ones who've given two hoots about whether I am safe or not!" she burst into tears.

"That's not true Honey, We care" said her dad handing her the handkerchief from his pocket.

"I know Dad" She sniffed "I know you do. I just wish.. I just wish that someone in the wizarding world did"

"I'm sure they do Honey. The Order.." he trailed off as Hermione started shaking her head "What?"

"They had me under surveillance at the start of summer for 3 days! 3 Days! And decided that I didn't need protecting. I was staying inside my home and I wasn't really at risk. They didn't even put up any wards!" she exclaimed.

"I only found this out Yesterday. Malfoy and I set up the wards this morning" she said wiping her eyes.

"All this time we've had no protection?" asked Georgina in astonishment "Even when you came home from school all upset and distressed about the wizarding world, I didn't worry because I thought that we were safe!"

Hermione shook her head. Her dad steepled his fingers again and looked over at her.

"So, Draco Malfoy is your only protection at the moment" he asked.

"And Leigh" she answered.

"Draco and Leigh" he amended.

"They've already decided that I am not to go anywhere without one of them" she said with a long suffering sigh and wiping her nose "Among other things".

"I was going to suggest that you get in contact with this Order and get some additional protection, some type of guard perhaps?" he suggested.

"Nope. I am not going Crawling to Harry Bloody Potter to request protection" she spat.

"Have you had a fight with Harry?" asked her mum in concern.

"Yep. Yesterday" answered Hermione, the tears coming again easily, now that they had started.

"What about dear?" asked her mum, finally leaving the window and coming to sit by Hermione.

"He got angry at me because I wasn't staying home like a good girl" she said bitterly "And Him and Ron are working on something and they won't tell me what. Say I'm not to know JUST because I'm a GIRL" she said Angry again.

"Hermione, leave them to it. As far as I'm concerned, the less involved with the wizarding world you are, the safer you'll be" said David diplomatically.

"Perhaps" responded Hermione reluctantly.

"I really wish you'd just leave it all behind Hermione. Come back to our world. You'd be safer, you'd be happy. Just look at how much grief the magical world has caused you in the past two days!" said Georgina in concern.

"I know" said Hermione admitting the realization to herself as well as her mother. Her muggle life had been going along well before the magical world had intruded.

"Are you considering Coming home Hermione?" asked Georgina putting particular emphasis on the word home.

"I am Mum. Seriously" she said looking at her mum.

"Oh my baby" said Georgina wrapping Hermione in a warm hug. Hermione was surprised by her mother's show of affection, but accepted it gladly. She soon found that it was exactly what she had been needing. As they pulled apart, Georgina spoke again.. "Now, On to the reports of Leigh and Malfoy"

Hermione sighed and settled in to sort out this mess.. honestly Jen's mother was as bad as Jen herself!

A half an hour later, after another round of comforting hugs from her mum and a serious discussion on the very real dangers facing Hermione, she left her dad's study feeling almost light hearted. It was just such a relief to have adults who knew the full score. It felt like for once her and Malfoy, and to a lesser extent Leigh, weren't on their own any longer.

She climbed the stairs with renewed energy and found Leigh and Malfoy hovering worriedly on the landing.

"Are you alright?" they asked almost simultaneously. Hermione nodded her head, wiping the last of her tears carefully away even though she was smiling.

"I told them everything" she said relieved.

"So they're cool with me being here and everything?" asked Malfoy.

"Yes, I think they are a bit relieved to have another person in the house" replied Hermione.

"And Me?" asked Leigh

"Yes, They are happy that I've got both of you to protect me. They want me to be careful from now on. To go to busy muggle places and they'd prefer for me to invite people over from now on instead of going to other people's homes. They are also a bit worried about summer school now" she said hesitantly.

"I'll be there. I'll do all the same classes as you" said Leigh immediately. Hermione smiled. She didn't want to make him do that, but it would definitely make her feel safer.

"Thanks" she answered with a grateful smile. "I had a bad thought while I was in there though" she continued.

"Oh?" asked Malfoy with an evil grin on his face.

"Not that type of bad you.. you.. dolt!" she exclaimed.

"You need to work on your insults" said Malfoy smirking.

"What if the second source is Jen?" asked Hermione, suddenly feeling her bottom lip trembling "I mean, Jen knew that James and I were on the swings.. and yet whoever was out there didn't come to my aid, so they were probably Voldemort's second source.."

"Perhaps Jen heard that from someone else?" volunteered Leigh helpfully.

"Perhaps, but who?" asked Malfoy seriously.

"You don't think it is do you?" asked Hermione worriedly.

"My Initial information indicated that the sources were both male, but its probably safer to suspect everyone" said Malfoy seriously.

"I'm glad we went to lunch with you then" said Leigh.

"I am too" answered Hermione feeling suddenly very vulnerable.

-----&&&-----

Not long after that Hermione informed the boys that she felt like going up to bed early. It was only 7pm and she hadn't had any dinner, but she really did feel rather overwhelmed and she wanted some time on her own to sort everything out.

For the first time ever, she entered her bedroom with her wand in her hand. In her own mind, she knew that it was childish – kind of like the boogey monster under the bed, but she suddenly didn't feel safe while she was alone - even with the added comfort of the wards.

She sat at her desk and strategically placed a mirror on the corner of the table so she could see her window and her closed curtains. Others may have called her paranoid, but after the last few days she'd had, she decided it was better to be safe than sorry.

She then tentatively pulled forth her Journal. She'd been updating it sporadically over the past six weeks and she was surprised to find that the last entry was over a week again. It took her a long time to work out exactly where to start with her new entry, so much had happened, but eventually the words started flowing onto the paper and it wasn't long before 7 pages had been filled with her ramblings and observations of the last week.

The journal always bought her back to the one overriding issue in her life however – that of the Muggle world, or the Magical one? Pages and pages of the little purple book were devoted to lists of reasons for each, arguments she'd had with herself and random thoughts she thought at the time might help her formulate a decision.

Her gaze came to rest rather ironically on the two chemistry books on her desk, one a muggle chemistry book, the other a potions book bewitched to look like a muggle chemistry book. They really symbolized the entire issue didn't they? On the one hand the wizarding world was full of extreme evil and extreme good. There was horror and death and fear. Much like the feelings generated by a potions class, or rather the former potions master.

Then on the other hand there was the Muggle chemistry book. It was safety and light, and Leigh. It reminded her most of sunny mornings under her tree and the thrill of having her father or Leigh, the two most important men in her life, teach her something.

She picked up the heavy Potions volume and flipped it open to a page. Ironically it fell open at the potion "The Draught of Living death". She laid that flat on the desk then she picked up the Chemistry book. She did the same random page opening. "The composition of Diamond".

She sat and stared at the two books for untold minutes while her brain sorted the ramifications of this. If she had believed in that stupid divination subject she might have thought that this was a sign.. Her logical and rational mind however dismissed that and said that it was just a poignant reminder of the strength and weakness of each world, not a pointer to one or the other.

Finally, she roused herself and found a ballpoint pen amongst the mess in her top drawer and a piece of paper. She cleared enough space on the desk to lay her paper flat and began to write.

_Dear Professor McGonagall,_

_ I hope this letter finds you well._

_ Over the past 8 weeks I have been contending with a recurring theme within my life – an  
inability to balance muggle life and magical life._

_ My Parents have, due to their concern for my health and welfare, argued their case to  
have me re-join the muggle world for my final year of schooling. I have been enrolled  
in a private school close to my home, with the understanding that I will make the  
decision about my future prior to the 1st of September._

_ This decision will largely be influenced by whether or not Hogwarts will re-open for  
the coming school year._

_ Can you please inform me of the Governor's decision as soon as it is made?_

_ Thank you for you kind understanding over the years._

_ Hermione J. Granger._

Hermione nodded to herself as she re-read the letter. It conveyed her dilemma quite clearly and informed the headmistress of her anxiousness to find the answer to her question quite well. She quickly folded the paper and slid it into a muggle envelope. Writing the muggle address for the Hogsmeade post office on the front she affixed a stamp and left it in her sitting room where Sophia would find it and send it in the morning.

As she made her way back to her room a rustling at the door made her heart skip a beat and she froze in the center of the room. She listened for a full minute with nothing, then just as she was about to move again she heard a faint rustling again.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out her wand quietly, then tiptoed to the door. She waited for another minute and felt sure she heard a noise again before she reefed open the door and bought up her wand.

Her battle ready senses took a moment to take in the scene before her. There, curled in a chair with a rough woolen throw rug pulled up under his chin and not quite covering his toes, was Draco Malfoy.

She poked him experimentally with her wand and he jerked awake and fell unceremoniously out of the chair.

"What the Bloody Hell!" he swore loudly as he lay on the floor startled.

"What are you doing here?" asked Hermione curious.

"What?" he asked obviously disoriented.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" she asked again gesturing towards her door.

"Oh. Umm. Oh" he struggled.

"Are you keep guard?" asked Hermione suddenly understanding.

"What. Oh. No. No" he tried, though he wasn't convincing. Obviously his ability to lie calmly was seriously disrupted when he was yanked from slumber like that.

He slowly climbed to his feet, picked up the rough blanket and put it on the chair.

"Um, no. Just thought I'd come.. you know.. check on you" he said then he casually started walking off down the hall.

"Does Leigh know you're here?" asked Hermione suddenly envisaging teasing at breakfast with regard to where Malfoy spent the night.

"Yes of Course. It was his turn last night" he answered absently.

"last night?" asked Hermione.

"What. Oh" he answered, then his shoulders slumped as he realized he'd admitted his purpose to her.

"You know, if your going to guard me you need to wake up a bit faster than that" teased Hermione.

"I had wards set! They just don't trigger for you" exclaimed Malfoy thoroughly flustered.

"Well, at any rate, there's not much point sleeping in a chair outside the sitting room is there? There is a perfectly reasonable couch in there you could use. A full length blanket too" she said with a twinkle. The image of Malfoy with half a blanket over him was amusing indeed.

"What would your parents say?" asked Malfoy suddenly going pale. Though he'd never admit it, he shared Leigh's healthy respect for David Granger. He was just one of those people that had a commanding presence.

"We'll go ask them. After all, they know everything now and they may welcome the idea. And if not, well too bad, you're stuck with the chair in the hallway" she said with a teasing smile.

"Grrr" he growled as they started towards the stairs.

Hermione led the way up the one flight of stairs to her parent's room. Malfoy followed along behind almost close enough to step on her heels. He was obviously uncomfortable up here.

She approached the double doors to her parent's suite and heard the noise of a television. She sighed in relief, She had thought that her parents might have already retired for the night, but it appeared as if they were just relaxing before bed.

She knocked tentatively on the door and a minute later David opened the door, clad in his pajamas and Robe.

"Dad' said Hermione in greeting.

"What's wrong honey?" he asked worriedly. Georgina quickly joined them from the bathroom, worry also evident on her face.

"Nothing's wrong. I just found this One-" she said pulling Malfoy out of the shadows "Sleeping in the cane chair outside my sitting room – Protecting me"

"Oh" said David, approval and relief edging his tone.

"What I wanted to know is, would it be alright if they slept on the couch at least? In my sitting room?" she asked hesitantly. It had sounded logical downstairs, but when she thought of it from her parents perspective, it might seems as if she was asking permission for boys to sleep in her room.

"They?" asked David.

"Well, Leigh took his turn last night" said Malfoy, stifling a yawn.

"Well…" said David hesitantly. He looked at Georgina.

Surprisingly her mother didn't seem to have any qualms whatsoever "Yes. Go ahead" she said. Hermione felt relief flood through her. It was always going to be her mother that was going to be the stumbling block.

"But?" asked Hermione sure that there would be rules and exceptions.

"No Buts. We trust you, and even if we didn't, it's better to have you alive and misbehaving than…. " she trailed off unable to finish the sentence.

"We'll be good Mum" said Hermione with a smile for her concerned mother.

"I know Honey. I love you" said her mum placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you too mum" said Hermione.

They left Hermione's parent's suite and returned to Hermione sitting room. She turned the lights on and hurriedly found a blanket and pillow in one of the cupboards. She laid them out on one of the couches in the room.

"What sort of wards are you using?" asked Hermione suddenly remembering that He'd admitted to setting wards in the hallway.

"Small ones" he said yawning again, obviously tired.

"Tell me?" she asked.

"They're just proximity wards. Triggered by anyone other than you or Leigh coming close to me. Since I'm now in here I'll have to key them to the room instead" he said.

"Oh. How will they work when Leigh is here?" she queried.

"I'll set them to turn on a light. He'll think you've got a sensor light is all" he answered tiredly.

"Ok. Sleep well" said Hermione taking the hint.

"You too" said Malfoy stretching out on the couch and pulling up the nice fluffy blanket she'd found.

She moved to her doorway and turned off the light, then turned to look back into her room. "Draco?" she asked using his first name for the first time.

She got no response but she could see the reflection of the light in his eyes.

"Thank you" she said. She hesitated for a moment to see if he would respond, but he maintained his silence.

As she closed her door over, she heard him sigh and mumble "Your welcome" so quietly that she thought she might have been imagining it. It made her smile though as she slipped into her nice comfortable bed, suddenly feeling safer that someone at least was watching over her.

* * *

**Authors Note: **

I know not a lot happened in this chapter - mainly just spending some time going over everything that happened in the last action packed chapter in the way that normal human relationships would react to such a situation.

Before anyone decides that Hermione breaking down like that is un-hermione like, she has been under a lot of stress over the past two days and its understandable that as soon as a person of authority (her parents) show an interest in her she'll break down and let everything out. It happens to us all at some stage or another.

Yes, Leigh is a combination of Ryan (O.C) and Jess (Gilmore Girls).

Finally, Still not happy with Draco, he seems to have come around WAY to easily. I just don't have the knack for writing him well.

Next chapter will hopefully cover all of Hermione's week at St. James, a temporary disappearance of Malfoy, an appearance of everyone's favourite ex-potions professor, some more clues as to what Harry and Ron are up to and the re-appearance of James.

AND AS ALWAYS - Please Review!


	16. Visitors

A/N: I just re-read the previous chapter and I wanted to apologize for the grammar and spelling mistakes that occurred within. My only defense is that it was late when I posted it and the mandatory post-write runthrough was skipped in favour of an extra half an hours sleep! Malfoy's not the only one who needs Beauty sleep! I hope you'll all forgive me.

To make up for it, this ones a big chapter – Although not as big as I had planned! Only some of what I promised has made it into this chapter.. the rest will come in the days that Hermione is at Summer school.. hopefully the wait for that won't be too long.

* * *

**Sunday August 2nd**

The next morning Hermione woke to mumbling from the next room. She groaned and rolled her eyes, it appeared Malfoy was a sleep talker – of ALL things! The mumbling continued for another few moments and then died away slowly. Hermione closed her eyes and snuggled deeper under her blankets, but unfortunately the blissful half aware state she'd been in before was gone. She was, most unfortunately wide-awake at… 7am.. on a Sunday morning.

She sighed again and curled onto her side, trying unsuccessfully to convince her body that it was sleep time. Nope. Nothing doing. She rolled to the side of her bed and slid out from underneath the covers. Padding quietly across the cool wooden floors to her bathroom she heard the muttering from the next room start up again. Suddenly curious she made her way to the door and looked out.

The room was still dim due to the fact it faced a different direction to hers, and the curtains had been drawn at some point during the night, but there on the long comfortable couch was the distinctly pointed face and platinum blonde hair of Draco Malfoy.

"No" he said suddenly in a clear voice – the first time he'd spoken as if aware, and it startled her. Hermione looked down at the pajama shorts and t-shirt she was wearing and thought about scurrying back into her room in a hurry, but upon closer inspection, she noticed that the boy's eyes were still lazily shut.

"I don't want to" were his next words, in that irritatingly haughty tone he had used to her for so many years at Hogwarts. In the blink of her eyes he was Malfoy again. The arrogant self-absorbed boy from Hogwarts. She hadn't particularly noticed on Thursday when he had arrived whether he had been different – In fact she'd been too shocked to find him there in the first place, that not much beyond the mere fact that a MALFOY was there to protect her had registered. Then, so much had happened in the past few days that it seemed logical that things between them would have changed, however it was only now becoming apparent by how much.

"I don't want to ride the pony!" he exclaimed in sudden determination in a very young boys petulant voice. For a split second Hermione stood in the doorway of her bedroom in complete shock. Did THE Draco Malfoy just declare that he didn't want to ride a _Pony_?

The first giggle was quiet. She couldn't help it really.. Hearing a young Draco Malfoy arguing that he didn't want to ride a pony – well it really was just slightly amusing.

The second giggle was just a little bit more hysterical. She covered her mouth silently with her hand and tried very hard to keep the laugh inside. She failed.

Before she knew it, she'd collapsed backwards into her room, holding onto the door handle in a mad attempt to support herself and was proceeding to laugh hysterically.

She tried, though unsuccessfully, a few times to reign in her laughter, but each time she got it under control, another giggle burbled to the surface.

A minute later, while trying to sober herself up, Yet again, she looked up from the floor into steely gray eyes that were not in the least amused.

"May I ask, _what_ is so funny?" he said in a tone that clearly suggested that if she answered anything to do with him, there would be hell to pay.

Hermione couldn't help it, she started giggling away to herself again and could only gasp out the word 'Pony' before collapsing on the floor again.

"Pony?" he asked incredulously staring down at the hysterical girl. She just continued to giggle away and nodded her head. He looked completely bewildered.

"Have you finally gone mad?" he asked her as she giggled again. Hermione shook her head and tried to bring the giggles under control enough to answer.

"Did you know you sleep talk?" she asked suddenly. She saw the colour drain from his already pale skin. That sobered her up quickly.. what did he think he could have said?

"I do not. You lie" he stated, though they were both aware that he was the one who was making things up.

"Malfoy, You sleep talk" she said, finally feeling the need to laugh leave her. He looked over at her and suddenly his shoulders slouched in resignation.

"And I assume I said something that you found amusing?" he asked. It was now that she noticed the most difference between the tone he'd used in his sleep and the tones he was using now. He seemed.. almost tolerant of her.

"Well, yes" answered Hermione, once again feeling the rush of laughter coming, but quelling it quickly "You said 'I don't want to ride the Pony'".

She couldn't help it, She started laughing again. Draco dropped his head in his hands and she could see colour rising in his cheeks.

"Its alright. This stays between you and me" said Hermione generously "as long as the same goes in return".

"You sleep talk?" he asked.

"Well I've never been awake to hear myself, but its possible" she said with a wry grin "Now get out of my room. I need to get dressed".

Hermione had just pushed Draco out of her bedroom and back into the sitting room when a tentative knock was heard from the entry. Hermione noted that none of Draco's wards had flared, Must be Leigh, she thought with a sudden skip of her heart.

With only a few seconds debate about going back out there, she looked down at her pink heart pajama shorts and old white t-shirt and decided against it. She quietly continued to the bathroom, ensuring that the door was locked and stepped towards the shower. The two boys voices floated in to her as they spoke and then left the room. She sighed in relief as the hot water rushed over her head and shoulders. As much as she loved having Leigh here, and having Draco around was a great comfort, they really were an intrusion!

20 minutes later she walked into the dining room, hair neatly brushed, teeth shining, her favourite green and white striped t-shirt on and a pair of ¾ denim pants, feeling like the world was wonderful. She slipped into her seat quickly and set out her own breakfast as well as Leigh's noting that the boys had yet to make their appearance. Hermione greeted both of her parents as they sat at the table and answered their polite enquiries about how she was feeling today. Hermione could honestly say that she was feeling well. It was such a relief to have finally confessed everything to her parents and let older and wiser minds take over the worrying for a little while.

A thump on the stairs alerted the three Grangers to the imminent arrival of their guests. A moment later Leigh and Draco came through the door talking between themselves until they noticed the waiting family.

"Morning" said Leigh sliding into his normal seat. Draco rolled his eyes as Leigh pulled the coffee pot towards him and poured the steaming black coffee into Hermione's cup first. "You pair make me sick" he muttered under his breath. Hermione felt a smile play across her lips and then mischievously said "Pony" under her breath. Malfoy glanced at her and nodded in understanding. She smiled to herself, she finally had something to shut Malfoy up! Oh what a wonderful day it was!

"So how was it sleeping with Hermione?" Joked David. Malfoy dropped the egg tongs in shock and looked at the older man with fear.

"David!" exclaimed Georgina appalled.

"What?" he asked looking at his wife in surprise.

"You just said.." she left it hanging. Hermione felt her face growing redder and redder by the second. Draco didn't appear to be faring much better, his normally pale skin had a faint pink tint.

"I know what I said Georgina. If the boys are going to be guarding Hermione each night, we need to make it something that can be discussed, if we ignore it and pretend its not happening, then it will end up being a taboo topic and no one will ever broach it" he said philosophically.

"You could have.. I don't know.. At least WARNED me" she exclaimed "I almost had a heart attack".

"Me too mum" said Hermione taking a deep gulp from her orange juice to try and settle her wrangled nerves.

"So anything to report?" asked David cheerfully. Leigh it appeared was enjoying the discomfort of all around him and was chuckling quietly to himself.

"You just wait, your turn tomorrow" said Draco darkly in his direction when he noticed. That sufficiently shut Leigh up.

"No nothing out of the ordinary" said Hermione still feeling the heat in her face. Malfoy gave her a grateful look.

"Not so much as a bump in the night" said Draco seriously. David nodded his head in approval and quickly moved on to his next topic of conversation.

Hermione tuned out rather quickly from whatever her father and the boys were talking about. It had something to do with Sports.. She had no idea how Draco was keeping up with the conversation, but he did seem to be holding his own. She decided to leave them to it, and pulled the first section of the Sunday paper towards her. Munching slowly on a croissant she flicked through the pages running a cursory eye over the headlines and leading paragraphs of each article.

One of the articles struck her interest as she was flipping through. She devoured what she could of the article while finishing her croissant and then sensing a pause in the sports discussion broke into the conversation.

"I'm not quite finished yet, but I think you might want to see this article Draco" she said indicating the paper with her free hand. He looked at her in shock, and it took her a moment to realize that she had just used his first name. She felt her skin growing pink again, damned English complexion! She tried to recover quickly by pushing the section of the paper across the table to him and indicating the article with a pointed finger. He nodded slowly, still looking at her with a shocked expression. Eventually she got sick of it.

"Snap out of it Malfoy" she said in exasperation. He breathed a sigh of relief at the use of his surname and looked down to the article. Hermione felt eyes on her and turned to find her mother watching her curiously.

"Is there something you wish to ask me mother?" she asked in her sweetest tone of the watching woman.

"No. No. Of course not" said Georgina, calmly placing her coffee cup back on the table and openly contemplating Hermione now that she was looking at her.

"You seem different today" said Georgina. Hermione looked at her mother in surprise. She felt no different.. not really. She felt a lot less worried, that was about the only thing that was different about her. A thought hit her then.. on the movies the parents always say that the morning after their daughters have sex for the first time. She looked up at her mother quickly trying to gauge whether this was her thought process. Georgina was giving nothing away, still looking at Hermione calmly waiting for a comment.

"I feel much better about everything now that you and dad know" said Hermione self-consciously. She realized she was fiddling with her napkin and resolutely placed it on her plate so she could fiddle with it no more.

Georgina sat for a minute in contemplation of her and then nodded "That must be it" She said finally. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and then looked over towards her father. The entire exchange seemed to have been missed by the three men as they perused the article she had pointed out.

"I don't see what is so special about it" commented Leigh when he reached the end first. Hermione remembered commenting on how quickly he read and he had obviously beaten the other two to the end. David and Draco read in silence for a minute longer and then shared a long look that Hermione took to mean that they both understood the implication in the Article. David raised his eyebrows and Draco nodded abruptly.

"Nope, can't see any significance in it either" said Draco pushing the paper back towards her with scornful look. Just as she was about to protest and elaborate on what she thought it meant, she saw Draco's very slight shake of his head. She was very confused but decided not to continue the conversation for now.

"I just thought, well you've always been interested in things like that" she said lamely.

"Well. I'm not" He said loftily. She looked at him for a second longer and he winked at her. Draco Malfoy just winked! My goodness, what was the world coming too?

The remainder of breakfast continued without incident. The 5 of them all stayed longer than normal at breakfast as they nibbled at the muffins and pastries that Sophia had placed on the table and made their way through the Sunday papers. Hermione felt once again that this was far superior to the fear and loathing she felt in the Magical world.

After breakfast had finished David caught Draco as he was leaving the dining room and requested that he attend him in his study. Georgina also similarly requested that Hermione join her for a "Mother-Daughter Chat". The two of them shared a concerned look with Leigh who gave them a sympathetic look and headed up the stairs towards his room without a word. Hermione expected that Leigh thought they were in Trouble. She was surprised he was so accepting of the situation considering the only trouble they could be in would be to do with the sleeping arrangements for last night, and he SHOULDN'T be ok with that..

Georgina led Hermione off through the kitchen, in the opposite direction of David's study, but through a narrow passage they ended up arriving at the entry at the same time as the boys. The four of them entered the study and took seats on the comfortable couches near the window overlooking the sunny front lawn and waited.

David began "I'm Sorry to have to bring you here. It has just been so hard to talk around Leigh since he doesn't know everything"

Draco nodded in agreement.

"I believe that he thinks you are to get in trouble for _something_" said Georgina with a mischievous smirk.

"So you DID mean what I thought you meant!" said Hermione in surprise referring to her mothers question about her being different.

"No, Of course not" She answered "I could tell by the look on your fathers face that whatever the article held was disturbing. He'd looked at Leigh a few times while reading and I guessed he would want to speak to you afterwards" said Georgina logically. Hermione looked at her mother in awe.. To know someone so well that you could understand their needs from just watching them? She felt a sudden pang of jealousy. She felt sure she would never find someone to love like that.

"Well, down to business" Said David, pulling out the article.

"The national Gallery" he said pointing at the picture next to the article.

"Yes, but what is so significant about the Vase?" asked her mother looking at the picture for the first time.

"Well, we're assuming it must be one of the Horcruxes" said Draco. Hermione gasped at him.

"You know about them?" she asked in surprise.

"Of Course I do. Its something that all of Voldemort's followers are told. Why do you think they are so supremely confident that Potter can't beat him?" he asked with scorn in his voice as he mentioned Harry's name.

"Do they know that Harry knows about them?" she asked.

"Are you daft? Of course Voldemort is not going to tell his followers that his enemies are aware of the source of his immortality!" he said with a sarcastic smirk.

"No. I can see that wouldn't be logical" said Hermione.

"So if you didn't expect me to know about Horcruxes, why pass me the paper?" he asked.

"Well, I just thought it was strange about the attempt at entry" she said pointing to the 4th paragraph down "It reeks of Magic".

"Reeks eh?" he teased as he took the paper. He began to read aloud "The curator of the gallery is alarmed at this most recent attempt at theft on his premises. The state of the art security system was bypassed by unusual means that have left no trace of tampering and there has been no sign of forced entry, or exit, from the sealed room. However the pressure plates in the floor near the invaluable piece's display case were triggered sounding the alarm throughout the building and calling security to the location. In recent months when this has occurred, the triggering has been put down to a malfunction of the system, however this time, a very clear shoe print was found at the scene"

"I think you are right Hermione, It does reek of Magic" said Georgina with a concerned look at the vase in the paper.

"The question really isn't, is this wizards doing this, its really, WHICH wizards are doing this" said Draco getting straight to the heart of the matter.

"What do you mean?" asked David looking at Draco in confusion.

"Well, as Hermione would have told you yesterday, Voldemort has split his soul into 7 pieces, each piece being melded with a physical object. These pieces, if destroyed, also destroy a part of Voldemort's Soul. So in my mind, there is two possible scenarios – Number one – Voldemort or one of his followers has decided to recover the Horcruxes so that Potter can't get to them. Or Number two – Potter or one of his gang are after them".

"Harry? Harry wouldn't break into a gallery and steal priceless art" said Hermione in surprise.

"You don't think so? In his single minded fight with Voldemort he has NO concern for others, or haven't you noticed?" asked Draco darkly, referring to his leaving her out and leaving her without protection.

"I still can't believe it would be Harry" said Hermione stubbornly.

"Well, perhaps one of the order?" asked Georgina. Draco nodded approvingly.

"But why have we all disregarded it could be the Dark side?" asked David.

"Well, they wouldn't go to all the trouble of breaking in" said Draco "in their twisted minds, the more muggles they kill the better, they would probably have just waltzed through the hallways killing whomever they found in their way. AND if they had've bothered to break in, they would have hung around and had some fun when the security showed up".

Georgina shuddered when he said this.

"So that just leaves the order" said Hermione.

"They must think it's a horcrux" agreed Draco.

Hermione looked at the picture again and thought about it "That could be Hufflepuff's cup.. couldn't it?"

Draco shrugged.

"So the order are trying to steal the vase" said Hermione reiterating what they'd worked out so far.

"Yes, but NOW, it gets worse. If any of those scum death Eaters read the Sunday newspaper, Voldemort will know" said Draco.

"And he will also be trying to steal the vase" Said Hermione suddenly understanding.

"Either that, or he could just hide some nasty surprise in there with it" said David contemplatively. Draco looked at the older man in amazement. David looked at the boy in surprise.

"What?" he asked defensively.

"Mighty evil thought process you have there" said Draco still amazed.

"I read a lot. There is always a villain with a dirty trick up his sleeve" said David brushing the issue away.

"So whoever it is from the order that is trying to break in, may have more to contend with that Muggle security if they go back?" asked Hermione worriedly.

"I'm sure there is more than just muggle security protecting it at any rate, but adding a few new surprises would be an easy way to deal with it from Voldemort's point of view" said Draco thoughtfully.

"And they wouldn't even have to break in" said Hermione slowly puzzling it out "Any wizard or witch could just walk in during opening hours and place a charm or a hex in there that the order doesn't know about"

"But surely they'd think of all of this" said David puzzled.

"Not necessarily" said Draco scornfully "Granger isn't there to stop them. The rest of them are a mad bunch, running off without a thought in their heads. Its only Granger that ever slows them down or has enough restraint to work out how to pull their filthy hides out of the fire"

He noticed the looks he was getting from the three Grangers.

"Sorry, I meant…. Hermione" he seemed to struggle with the name "It's been so many years of calling her Granger…"

David nodded with approval and then they went back to the topic of conversation.

"So without you, all caution goes out of their heads?" asked Georgina.

"Most likely" Hermione admitted, even though she hated to admit Malfoy was right about this. She would hope that Harry and Ron would have some sense of caution between them, but previous experience suggested not.

"Well, we'll have to get word to them then, can you do that?" asked David. Hermione hesitated then slowly nodded her head.

"I've been given Harry's cell phone number by his Cousin Dudley" said Hermione self-consciously.

"I didn't know you knew Harry's cousin" said Georgina.

"I don't. I mean I didn't. I met him at Deb practice" she replied.

"Well, give him a call and discuss it with him" said David "Now, I'm sure you two have better things to do than sit around here all day on a Sunday"

The two teens got up from the couches and left the room, each thinking about the situation in their own way.

As they approached Hermione's sitting room, they heard music coming from the room. Hermione opened the door to find Leigh sitting at one of the coffee tables, Maths book in hand with music blaring in the background.

"What happened?" he yelled when he caught sight of them.

"What?" yelled Hermione in return not able to hear a word he said over the music.

She walked quickly to the stereo and turned the volume knob down.

"What's with all the noise?" she asked as she turned around she caught sight of Draco with his hands over his ears.

"What was that horrible noise?" he asked Leigh.

"Just a band" said Leigh defensively.

"They call screeching like that, music do they?" asked Draco sarcastically.

"Well, I like them" Said Leigh again defensively.

"Well I don't" said Draco taking a seat in an armchair and swinging his legs over the side of it comfortably.

"What are you doing?" asked Hermione sitting on the couch and stretching her legs out in front of her.

"Just some maths revision. It's been awhile" Leigh said putting the book down and joining Hermione on the couch. He lifted her legs up and sat underneath them placing them back over his lap.

"So what was the talk about?" he asked looking between the two of them quickly. Hermione felt her cheeks growing red.

"Umm. Mum wanted to give me the proper behavior speech again" said Hermione.

"Hmm" said Leigh thoroughly unconvinced.

"And David, uh, he told me no funny business" said Draco blushing pinkly. Hermione had to hand it to him, he looked as if he really did feel embarrassed about a conversation like that.

"Well.." said Leigh looking between them both again "Alright".

"So what are we doing today?" asked Draco rapidly changing the subject.

"Well Gran and Pa are coming for lunch in just over an hour" said Hermione feeling worried about what her grandma would say now about TWO boys being in the house.

"And just for the record, Grandma and Grandpa think that Leigh and I are dating" said Hermione.

"Uh yeah" said Leigh suddenly shifting uncomfortably.

"How nice. You two get to let your real feelings out for a few hours while your grandparents are here" said Draco. Hermione and Leigh both blushed red and looked at each other self-consciously. Hermione saw a tentative smile start on Leigh's face and mirrored it slightly. Really, she hadn't thought of it like that.. They really could act it all out.. pretend they were going out.. just for a few hours.

"Well now that that is settled, how about a game of chess?" asked Draco casually from his perch on the armchair. Hermione saw Leigh's eyes light up and sighed. Within moments her legs were deposited gently back onto the sofa and Leigh and Draco were sitting opposite each other on the floor with the chessboard between them.

"You can be white" said Draco and they were off and running.

Hermione watched the game for a few minutes before retrieiving her phone from her bedroom. She went through her bag until she found the Dursley's number on the piece of paper Dudley had given her. She dialled quickly and walked out of the room as the phone started ringing.

"Vernon Dursley" she heard when the phone was answered.

"Hello Mr Dursley, I was wondering if Dudley would be there" said Hermione carefully.

"Just a minute" he said gruffly and Hermione heard the phone being dropped unceremoniously onto a table.

"Dudders! Its a GIRL!" shouted his father in the background. Hermione sighed. He was going to hate her for this.

A few minutes later the sound of the phone being picked up announced Dudley's arrival.

"Hello?" he said somewhat worriedly.

"Dudley, Its Hermione from Deb Practice" she said politely. He was silent for a moment.

"Right" he answered, Not unkindly, but not very curteously either.

"I really need to get in touch with Harry. Can you please give me his Phone number?" asked Hermione. A huff came down the phone line from the other end and then she could hear a door open and close. Without preamble he started reading the number off. Hermione scrambled for a pen and paper on her desk and began writing it down.

"Thanks Dudley" she said when the number was safely on the paper in front of her.

"I'll see you at Deb practice" he said and hung up. She felt bad, be obviously didn't like the fact that she had rung for Harry's number.

Taking a number of deep breaths she flipped her phone open again and dialled the number Dudley had given her. The phone rang a number of times and then Harry's cautious voice answered the phone.

"Harry!" she said in relief. He didn't answer her immediately.

"How did you get this number Hermione?" he said coldly.

"A friend" she said after a minute. She wasn't sure how many people would have the number and didn't want to get Dudley in trouble. He had been reluctant enough giving the number to her without her getting him in trouble over it.

"Who?" he asked coldly.

"What does it matter Harry? I have something important that I need to tell you" she said rushing on.

"What?" he asked. Hermione felt like strangling him. She was trying to help him and this was how he was treating her.

"Well, we saw the article in the paper this morning about the national gallery.." she began but he broke in.

"We?" he asked.

"My parents and I" she added.

"And your new boyfriend?" asked Harry.

Hermione felt her throat dry up. "Leigh is not my boyfriend" she said truthfully.

"Whatever" he answered obviously not believing her.

"So we saw about the national gallery and -" she was interrupted again.

"You know nothing about the national gallery Hermione. It has NOTHING to do with you"

"Only because you've decided it has nothing to do with me" she argued back.

"This is MY responsibility and I have to choose who to risk" he said archly.

"It could be mine too" she argued. she hated the fact that her voice sounded like it was pleading.

"Its not. Now, just leave me to do what I have to do" he said and then she heard her phone go dead as he hung up on her.

She contemplated calling back, but she figured that he wouldn't answer the phone at any rate. The way she was feeling she thought that whatever they found in that room with the cup, they probably deserved it!

She re-entered the city room and huffed her way acrossed the room and slouched on the couch. It took the boys only moments for them to stop their game and look up at her.

"What?" they asked almost simultaneously.

"I rang Harry. He told me to mind my own business and then hung up on me" she said angrily. Leigh looked at her in confusion but Draco just shook his head in disbeleif and mumbled 'Idiots' under his breath.

"Why did you ring Harry?" asked Leigh in surprise.

"I found out something I had to tell him" said Hermione vaguely.

"They deserve whatever comes then. You tried" said Draco and then he distracted leigh by moving his knight and declaring "Check!"

An hour later the three of them made their way downstairs and out into the sun drenched courtyard where Georgina and David were sitting at the outdoor table. The 5 of them sat and talked quietly for a few minutes waiting for the arrival of their grandparents. The calm morning was suddenly shattered by the sound of dozens upon dozens of Police sirens.

Georgina and David scrambled to their feet and looked around for the source of the noise, because in truth it seemed that it was coming from everywhere. Hermione once again felt her face flame. What was with her and being embarrassed today??

"Gran and Pa are here" she said lamely. They 4 others at the table looked at her strangely.

Draco dragged her away from the table so they could talk without Leigh hearing and said "This is your ward?" in surprise. Hermione only nodded.

"Couldn't you have thought of a more subtle alert?" he asked. He took his wand out and quickly silenced the racket.

"Well, I didn't really think about it triggering when OTHER people came to the property, just when DEATH EATERS did, and I thought the louder and more obnoxious the noise was, the better it would be" she defended.

"Nice theory" said Draco in a long-suffering tone.

"Well, I've had no experience with them!" she said defensively.

"I know. I know" he sighed "Couldn't you just make a piece of jewelery you always wear heat up or something?"

"I didn't think of that" she said in resignation. He laughed quietly and reached under his shirt and pulled out a black ribbon with a shining Malfoy crest medallion on it. He quickly lifted it over his head and held it out to Hermione.

"Its not much good to me now. This is what the Malfoy wards trigger" he said. Hermione looked at the medallion closely and realized it was solid white gold and polished to within an inch of its life.

"I can't accept this Malfoy, its too expensive" she said handing it back to him.

He pushed it back to her "As I said, its of no use to me any more. Place your charms on that instead"

"I can't take it" She said once again holding the ribbon out to him.

"Nonsense, The wards are yours to command, you need it, not me. My life is currently in your hands, so YOU wear the medallion" he said wrapping her hand around the smooth round Malfoy medallion.

"Well, if you're sure" she said hesitantly. He nodded.

She took out her wand and made the necessary changes to the wards. She reached out and stopped Malfoy as he turned to head back to the table.

"Thankyou. Again" she said.

"Granger. Don't thank me. If you die, I die. Its purely selfishness on my behalf" he said snottily, but she could tell that he cared, just a little.

His statement did make her realize however, that her safety and his were now inextricably linked.

They returned to the table and Leigh was looking at her strangely.

"What the hell was that?" he asked.

"Nothing" said Hermione suddenly unsure how to explain this away. This was the first time Leigh had been rational when seeing magic performed. When Draco had stunned James at the party, Leigh had been so focused on her, that it seemed it had completely slipped his mind.

"That was not 'Nothing'" He said looking at her still with curiosity evident in his eyes.

Hermione looked around the table for help from her parents or Draco. Leigh noticed and took in the faces of the rest of the party.

"Am I the Only one here who doesn't know what is going on?" he asked suddenly. Hermione felt bad for him in that instant. To realize you've been the only one left out for all of this time. She vowed then and there that when she got a chance she was going to explain it all to him – Everything, Magic, Voldemort, Wards, Everything. Ministry of Magic secrecy act be damned. For all intents and purposes, Leigh was a minor of this household, thus providing him with the same rights as that of a brother. Hermione shuddered away from that thought, but if it came to an argument with the Ministry she felt sure she could use that in her defense.

Hermione was about to answer Leigh when she heard Sophia opening the door and bringing Grandma and Grandpa out into the garden.

"Later" She said to Leigh. He didn't look happy about the answer but nodded his head anyway.

"My Honey!" exclaimed Grandma as she pulled Hermione into her for a hug. "Gran!" Hermione exclaimed maybe a little bit over the top, but her Grandma didn't seem to notice.

"And Leigh!" She said giving Leigh a hug as well.

"And who is this?" she asked looking at Draco.

"This is a friend from School Gran, His name is Draco. Draco this is my Gran" she said indicating each as she said their name.

"Hello Gran" Said Draco with a winning smile.

"Oh, Aren't you a rascal!" exclaimed her Gran with a delighted smile.

"All these boys Honey!" said Pa entering the conversation as he stomped in behind her Gran "Aren't you a heartbreaker!".

Hermione just smiled at her Pa and helped him into a seat.

"Leave her Alone Stan" said Gran laughing.

"It says in the Grandparents Code of Conduct that their must be teasing" said Pa Jokingly.

"Well, You can't go against the Code Sir" said Draco smiling at the older man.

"Oh ho. You ARE a rascal" said Pa smiling at Draco who had taken the seat to his left.

"Only when I want to be" Draco answered.

Leigh and Hermione were seated opposite Gran and Pa and Georgina and David took up the end seats of the table. Leigh swung his arm over Hermione's shoulders and pulled her chair closer to his subtly.

She smiled at him, this was nice. She wished that it could be for real, but getting to act as his girlfriend for a few hours had to be better than never getting to at all, she thought.

"Honey, can I have the Lemonade please?" asked Leigh leaning into talk quietly next to her ear. She felt the warmth of his breath against her ear and felt shivers run down her spine. How unfair it was that this was an act of sorts.

She lent out and pulled the Lemonade jug to her, filling both of their glasses and then leaning back into Leigh's embrace.

He started to play softly with her hair. Which once again sent shivers down her spine. It took her a minute to realize that they had an audience, everyone at the table was watching them.

"Aww. Aren't they sweet?" said Gran to the table. Hermione felt self conscious and leant away from Leigh, but he strongly drew her back.

"That's right dear, don't worry about us" said Gran to Leigh with a smile.

"Stan, Would you like a beer?" asked David distracting everyone from the spectacle. Hermione sighed a sigh of relief when everyone turned their attention to David. Everyone that is, except Draco who watched them for a while longer. Hermione met his eyes and he mouthed "Enjoy it while you can" to her. She nodded and sunk even further down into Leigh's embrace, feeling warm all over and completely content.

Lunch was its normal madcap affair. Gran and Pa kept the family in hysterics for some time recounting their latest bridge championship where someone they call the 'Queen of hearts' had led them all on a merry chase after she kidnapped the joker from every pack of cards in the building. Gran finished the story saying that they'd found her standing on the roof with the cards held out in front of her saying she had the winning hand.

Hermione didn't understand how to play bridge at all, but from memory, she didn't think there were jokers in it? Gran then continued on to her Art classes, her work with Red Cross and Pa's Golfing. They certainly were busy people and had many stories they wished to share.

Hermione didn't mind listening in the slightest, the longer they talked, the longer she got to stay snuggled up next to Leigh. He'd been the most caring sweet boyfriend one could ever ask for. They'd dished each other out salad and eaten desert from each other's plates. He'd kissed her hand, her neck and on top of the head a number of times so far. She felt deliriously happy, and yet underneath it all, she knew it was all just an act. She knew that come 3:30 when Pa and Gran decided it was time to be on the road, that reality would come barging back in, and they'd have to go back to being just friends. How she hated Reality.

"So The Deb is in two weeks eh?" asked Pa when there was a break in the conversation.

"Two weeks yesterday" agreed Georgina.

"How many dances are you learning?" asked Gran

"5 I think" said Hermione in response, trying to count them up.

"Oh? And what are they?" asked Gran.

"umm.. I don't remember their names, there is one where we twirl, then step, then step to the side and .. " she tried to explain the dance and utterly failed.

"Why don't you show us dear?" asked Pa interested.

"Oh. No. Its too embarrassing" said Hermione.

"Nonsense, in two weeks you will be doing these dances in front of hundreds of people" said Gran.

"Yes, but we will have had more practice" said Hermione in her defense.

"Well, what better time to practice than right now where we can tell you what you are doing wrong?" asked Pa.

"No" protested Hermione.

"Why Not?" asked Pa

"There's no music" said Hermione as a last resort.

"David, Call Sophia. I'm sure she can put some music on for us" said Gran. And before Hermione could protest, it was done and the first strains of one of the dances was wafting through the garden.

Hermione sighed, kicked off her shoes and joined Leigh on the grass.

They made their way through the first few dances with a few minor stumbles, but when they got to the fourth dance, where they'd had their fight at Deb practice last week, Hermione couldn't remember a thing.

"I don't' remember this one" she admitted. Gran smiled indulgently at that "Do you mind, then, if an old woman has this dance with your man?" she asked.

"Go ahead!" exclaimed Hermione skipping off the grass and settling back in her seat. Her grandma, never a slight woman, almost glided to where Leigh was standing and started the complex pattern of steps required for the dance. Hermione would never ever have called her Gran elegant in her normal day-to-day life, but once she began to dance, she had a grace that Hermione was sure she would never achieve.

At the end of the dance the spectators clapped and cheered and Gran returned to the table with a happy blush in her cheeks, "My, its been years since I've danced" she said happily.

"Never!" said Hermione in astonishment. It seemed a long practiced skill.

"Truly!" exclaimed Gran laughing.

"Wow. You dance so beautifully" said Hermione in appreciation.

"Light on her toes" contributed Pa.

"Sophia, Start that song again" Called David and after a pause, the song started again. David offered his hand to Georgina who stood slowly and followed him to the grassy patch. Gran asked Leigh if he'd like to dance again and Pa sat steadfastly in his seat refusing all of Hermione's persuading arguments to come and dance with her. In the end she turned to Draco.

"You wouldn't happen to know this dance would you Malfoy?" she asked politely.

"I might know it _Granger" _ He said putting emphasis on her surname.

"I'm sorry, Draco, Would you happen to know this dance" she said sighing.

"What do you think I am? Some Commoner? Of course I know this dance" he said snottily. At the end he smiled though and it took the sting from his words. He led her slowly to the grass and joined the dancers. She was surprised when he began to firmly lead her through the steps. He was quite a good dancer! He knew the steps well and had no troubles at all in leading her even though she didn't know them at all. She felt almost like she had the same grace as her grandmother as he spun her for the last time at the end of the song.

"Wow!" she exclaimed "Who knew!"

"Well, I did obviously" He said sarcastically.

They were interrupted as Georgina asked Draco for the next dance. Hermione turned to find her dad and Gran already standing ready and headed straight for Leigh.

"Did you enjoy that?" he asked somewhat worriedly.

"Draco is a marvelous dancer" said Hermione still glowing from being escorted so wonderfully around the green.

"I saw. He puts me to shame" said Leigh, and Hermione detected a hint of resentment in his voice.

"Nonsense" said Hermione focused entirely on him.

"He made you look like you were floating" said Leigh "I'm too clumsy to do that"

"Don't be stupid" said Hermione. She pulled him closer as they joined in the middle to do three steps to the left.

"I'm not being stupid. He's a better dancer than me" he said adamantly.

"Maybe. But he grew up with stuff like this" Said Hermione "His family is really posh and he probably learnt these dances when he was 10".

"So he's rich, I figured as much" said Leigh suddenly deflating.

"What has got you so upset?" she asked suddenly understanding that this was about something else.

"Nothing" said Leigh defiantly.

"Come on. I know that's not true" she argued.

"I just wonder.. why do you.. want me.. when you could have him?" he asked "You two wouldn't have the same problems with the law as we do and he comes from the same background as you do, money, posh private boarding schools etc. You two would make more sense"

She stared at him silently for a moment as they continued to dance, taking in the small wrinkles between his eyes which betrayed his worry. It had nothing to do with who would make sense and everything to do with who would make her happy she decided and Draco Malfoy was never going to be the one to do that.

"Leigh, I don't care about any of that. When you hold me, it feels… special. I don't have that with Draco, and I daresay I never will. Draco and I don't make any sort of sense, not in the way that you and I make sense" she said gently running one thumb down his cheek as they finished the dance.

He looked at her hopefully for a moment and then asked "Really?" she nodded and before she could respond he pulled her hard against him. She could feel the definition of his chest through the thin material layers between them and then kissed her with unrestrained passion. She felt her head become dizzy and her heart skip multiple beats as he kissed her with abandon. She returned the kiss with enjoyment. She knew that everyone was probably watching her, but for once she didn't care. For once she had permission to be kissed by him, in public and no need to be ashamed of it.

After a time that seemed mere seconds long, Leigh pulled away from her and rested his forehead against hers.

"I wish I could do that more often" he said softly. She just nodded, still in a dreamy state of bliss.

"Oy, Lovebirds" Draco's voice distracted them from each other. Hermione looked over to where his voice came from to see the table empty save for him.

Hermione reluctantly let Leigh go and walked over to the table, still holding his hand.

"Where'd everyone go?" asked Hermione.

"Your Pa was complaining about the heat, so they all went inside where it is cooler" he answered smiling smugly.

"What?" demanded Hermione when he kept smiling in that smug self-satisfied way of his.

"I knew you two had something between you, but Whew!" he said fanning himself theatrically.

"Shut up Malfoy" said Hermione in embarrassment.

"Why should I? That's the best entertainment I've had in weeks" he said happily.

"Your sick" said Hermione in exasperation. Draco just offered his hand to Leigh in a high five, which Leigh answered with his own high five.

"Boys" sighed Hermione.

"Yes?" They both said innocently.

"Honey?" called Gran from the doorway to the house.

"Yes Gran?" called Hermione in return.

"We're leaving dear, its too hot for your Pa, he wants to go home" she called "Come and give me a cuddle".

Hermione rolled her eyes at her friends and went to her Gran.

"Now, you behave yourself young lady" said Gran with a twinkle in her eye "Do everything your power to make sure that one doesn't get away"

"Which do you want me to do Gran? Behave or do everything in my power? The two contradict each other" said Hermione with a wicked gleam in her eye. She was teasing her Gran, and they both knew it. Hermione was two honorable to do _everything_ in her power to keep him.

"You naughty girl. Just make sure he hangs around. He's a keeper" she said with a smile.

"I know Gran" said Hermione with a sigh.

"Well I won't be at the store tomorrow for your dress fitting, but I will see you at the Deb in two weeks. Be good Love!" she said as she gave Hermione a hug and disappeared back into the house.

Hermione sighed and returned to the boys.

A few minutes later the medallion under Hermione's t-shirt went warm and then cooled off again. She took this to mean that her Grandparents had left the property.

The three of them sat in the sun for another half an hour lazing in the chairs and drinking the tropical cocktails that Sophia bought out to them. Hermione asked whether they were mocktails and Sophia shook her head and made a 'shh' gesture with her finger.

Hermione smiled and poured the second round of tropical cocktail from the jug into their glasses on the table. The three of them took a sip of the drink and all sighed in appreciation.

"I really might steal her" said Malfoy after a moment of savoring his drink.

"I don't think so" said Hermione laughing.

"And where might you go with her?" asked Leigh, suddenly bringing home a point which Hermione had not thought of, where would Draco go? What could he do now? Until Voldemort was defeated and his Father dead or imprisoned, he was forced to seek refuge with friends as he was doing now.

"Nowhere" said Hermione suddenly coming to a decision. It was something she should have considered already, however had not even thought of up until now.

"He's staying here as long as he wants" said Hermione with a smile for the blonde boy. She didn't want to go into the depths of her decision right then, but she did think she should explain herself a little "_Draco_ she said emphasizing his first name, saved my life, I owe him what is known in certain.. ah circles as a.. life debt. The least I can do is let him stay as long as he wants." She said. Draco nodded in acceptance but didn't say anything. A few minutes later however he wiped one eye and then the other as if crying. Hermione realized he probably hadn't realized that he really didn't have anywhere else to go until that moment.

"So, about that dancing?" asked Leigh suddenly changing the topic. Hermione sighed, here we go, she thought.

"What about it?" asked Draco

"How did you get so good at it?" asked Leigh obviously interested. Hermione cringed expecting a standard pureblood reply, but instead Draco rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Lots and Lots of practice" he said in resignation.

"Practice?" Leigh asked, obviously wanting clarification.

"I had a nanny who was a perfectionist" he said at length "She taught me to dance. I wasn't good enough for her even when she left the manor"

"You weren't good enough! Holy Cow" said Leigh in disbelief "You put me to shame!"

"I know I'm slightly above average, but in her eyes I still wasn't good enough" he said coldly. The emotion however appeared to be directed towards the Nanny and wasn't aimed at them.

"Could you… Could you teach me?" asked Leigh tentatively. Draco smiled a genuine smile at that "You really want to learn?" he asked.

"Yes, I want to make women look like they glide when they are dancing with me. You make grown men feel inferior when you are escorting a lady around" he answered.

"I don't know about that" answered Draco modest, for the first time that Hermione could ever remember.

"I do, you ask David when we go back inside" said Leigh mischievously.

"Ok. Ok. I'll teach you. Up you get" said Draco standing from his seat.

"Now?" asked Leigh.

"Yes, now. I've had just enough of that cocktail to give me enough confidence to embarrass myself" he answered.

"Oh. Right" said Leigh gulping down the remainder of his and standing. He pulled Hermione to her feet and walked over to where Malfoy was standing.

She was startled when music started playing as Draco pressed her and Leigh together. She looked towards the house and saw Sophia pretending she wasn't watching, even though she had an amused smile on her face.

Hermione laughed quietly to herself.

Leigh stood rigidly and took Hermione in his arms as the first dance dictated. Draco watched for a minute then adjusted arms and bodies. He kept talking to himself as he did it, calling himself many different kinds of idiot for getting into this.

After a few minutes he threw up his hands in frustration.

"What is it?" asked Hermione worriedly.

"You two! I saw that kiss an hour ago. You two have more passion burning in you than.. than.. a passionfuit! But look at you, you'd swear you are strangers" Hermione looked down and noticed how uncomfortable they looked together.

"A passionfruit?" queried Leigh.

"Well.. I couldn't think of anything else. Just do as I say and don't criticize my choice of words" he answered. Leigh nodded. He was surprised when Hermione moved closer to him and held him tighter. He looked down and she smiled up at him. He wrapped arms around her lazily and placed his chin on top her head subconsciously.

"Yes, that's the essence of it" said Draco disturbing their moment.

"What?" asked Leigh in surprise.

"You have to be comfortable with each other" he answered "get rid of all the nerves, all the worries, just be comfortable with each other"

Hermione nodded, it did make sense.

After an hour of trying to get the dances right, they had made progress. Draco was complaining a lot less, and the occasional compliment even slipped from his lips. Until they made it to the dance that Hermione couldn't remember.

Draco tried to explain to her what to do and she tried her best, and Leigh tried to guide her, but it just wasn't working. The entire dance was a shambles.

Draco sighed. Leigh looked dejected and Hermione was frustrated.

"I can't believe I'm doing this" muttered Draco and before Hermione had a chance to ask what he was talking about, she was extracted from Leigh's embrace and Hermione had to stifle a giggle when Draco took her place.

"Now, don't get any ideas mate" said Draco jokingly.

"I'm virtually taken you know, you don't get any ideas" responded Leigh with a laugh.

"Ok, Hermione. You'd better watch this" said Draco over his shoulder at the giggling girl.

"What is with you today?" he said when all she did was giggle at him "I would never have picked you to be a giggler"

"I'm not normally" she said "You just bring such joy to my life!"

He rolled his eyes and said to her "Just watch, this is for your benefit after all"

"The music started again on cue and Hermione looked over to see Sophia standing on the back step openly watching this time. She too was chuckling to herself.

"Step, Step, Glide, Step" said Draco and Hermione turned back to watching.

When the dance finished Draco stepped away from Leigh and brushed himself down.

"I think you owe me one Granger" He said in embarrassment.

"We'll see Malfoy" she said using his last name again.

"Ok. Ok. Hermione" he said in resignation. Hermione was going to make him call her by her first name whether he liked it or not. It really was the least he could do since he was staying with her family.

"Thankyou Draco" she said sweetly. He sighed. Then motioned Leigh and Hermione back together and began talking them through the dance again. This time Hermione did much better and she even began to feel the same feeling of gliding and grace as she had when dancing with Draco.

After another half an hour of practice they had been through all of the dances and Hermione was exhausted and exhilarated. She knew that they had improved and she was looking forward to practice on Wednesday night to show it all off. With a sigh the three of them collapsed back at the cool and shadowed outdoor table. The sun was beginning to sink from the sky and the heat had dissipated leaving the courtyard at a mild comfortable temperature. The jug of Cocktails had been replenished and was nice and cold and it didn't take long for each of them to pour themselves a glass.

"mm. This still tastes like the best drink I've ever had" said Draco from where he was sprawled across one seat with his feet propped up on another.

"I know. Sooo good" said Leigh lazily from next to her.

Hermione was too exhausted and feeling the blissful relaxation of exercise and a cold drink, she didn't respond.

She felt so hot and bothered after the dancing that it took her a minute to realize that not all of the heat was radiating from herself.

"Draco!" she cried unthinking "The wards!".

Leigh looked at her in surprise and was about to ask questions when Draco and Hermione jumped and ran for the front of the house with Leigh not far behind.

The three of them crammed themselves one face above the other at one of the thin windows that looked out over the driveway and silently watched as a figure picked their way up the footpath. Hermione didn't recognize the elderly woman walking towards the house and was immediately on guard, pulling her wand and running through a serious of defensive charms in her head. She directed Draco and Leigh into the sitting room off to the side of the front door with a wave of her hand. The two of them bolted into the little room and she heard the door slide closed just as the doorbell rang.

Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, Hermione answered the door partly and peered out, her wand held in her hand just out of sight.

"Can I help you?" she asked politely.

Then in front of her eyes the nose became longer, the roundness to the shoulders became lest pronounced and as Hermione was about to pull her wand and start casting hexes, the hair of the stranger turned a violent shade of pink.

"Tonks!" exclaimed Hermione in relief.

"Yes. Sorry for the disguise. I didn't want to be noticed" she said quietly looking subtly from side to side outside.

"Don't worry, there's not one out there to notice you" said Hermione scornfully.

She escorted Tonks through to the lounge room and made her comfortable. Using the pretext of ordering tea she darted back to the boys. She gave them the all clear, explained who it was and sent them running upstairs with promises that they would stay out of sight – especially Draco. She then found Sophia and asked for tea and biscuits.

Returning to the lounge room she was surprised to find Tonks looking out the window.

"You've got some impressive wards out there" said Tonks conversationally.

"How did you know there were wards?" asked Hermione surprised. Draco had led her to believe that they were undetectable.

"Oh, a little known spell my grandma gave me" said Tonks "I was surprised it worked actually, it really only ever showed me the Malfoy wards before"

"Oh" said Hermione suddenly feeling worried. If there were one spell, there might be others.

"Don't worry, no one really knows the spell, I doubt even the Malfoys know of it!" she exclaimed.

Hermione thought she would have to check with Draco about that.

"Similar structure to the Malfoy wards though, although I detected some small differences. Who did them for you?" she asked.

"Oh I did them" said Hermione trying not to show how nervous this conversation was making her.

"Oh. And where did you find the structure for them? Quite a complex link you've got their between the boundary ward and Magic Dampener" she said obviously intrigued.

"I found them in a book" answered Hermione. Why the sudden fascination with the wards?

"Oh" said Tonks obviously picking up on Hermione's disquiet. She let the subject drop.

"So, what brings you here?" asked Hermione after a minute of silence.

"Well, firstly my visit is a secret ok? Harry doesn't know I'm here and I'd prefer it if he didn't" Said Tonks nervously.

"Why?" asked Hermione now intrigued herself.

"Well.. lets just say he's being a little hard to get along with" she answered.

"That's an understatement" said Hermione quietly.

"Yes, he's pissed off most of the order and won't listen to the rest" agreed Tonks angrily.

"I had a fight with him at his party" said Hermione remembering how angry he had been with her.

"Oh. The party. Notice that no one spoke to him?" asked Tonks, making Hermione realize that this was true "They're all afraid they're going to be next to cop the rough end of his temper".

"What is he so angry about?" asked Hermione worriedly. She thought it was only her who had been isolated and degraded by Harry, but it sounded far more widespread than that.

"Where do I start?" She asked with a resigned sigh "To begin with he's angry at Snape for killing Dumbledore. Remus had a letter to be read in the event of the Headmasters death, given to him by Albus himself that cleared Snape of any wrongdoing. Harry however doesn't believe a word of it and still won't listen to any of the information that comes in letters that Severus sends. He is disregarding valuable pieces of information and there isn't a damned thing we can do to stop it"

"After that, I think he's most angry at Dumbledore for the paralyzing spell which stopped him from playing the hero on the rooftop. I think that he believes he could have taken out those death eaters if only he was given a chance. My opinion is that he would have had to have been bloody lucky, but when I said that to him, he blew his top at me" she continued.

Hermione sighed, it did sound like something Harry would do.

"And then he gets angry at the order for not putting up enough of a fight to stop the Death Eaters from getting to the rooftop. He had a tantrum at one of the full order meetings saying that the lot of them needed to go back to school and sit through a defense class if that's the best they can do"

"He didn't!" exclaimed Hermione in shock thinking of how intimidated she had always been of the Order of the Phoenix members.

"Oh. He did alright! I'm surprised Moody didn't cuff him across the ear, but once again Molly Weasley stood up for him and said that he was just distraught after losing Professor Dumbledore, and who can blame him yada yada. The whole gaggle of them sat down and let him rant at them for as long as he wanted after that."

"My Goodness" said Hermione in shock.

"And then of course there are his rants about my cousin Draco Malfoy for bringing the whole thing to pass. He lays the whole mess at Draco's feet and won't listen to one word in his defense. Everyone knows that even though he's a Malfoy, he's not the same as his father. He couldn't have killed the Headmaster, He knew that, Professor Snape knew that and the Headmaster knew that. Those exact words were written in Albus' letter and still Harry persists in blaming the whole thing on Draco" she said softly, obviously feeling sorry for her cousin.

"All of this anger makes him constantly irritable. He steams and stews and pushes at people until they snap back at him and then he gets angry and says how everyone is against him" She finished with a sigh.

"Wow" said Hermione, not imagining that it could've gotten that bad.

"Yeah, the only people he tolerates are Molly and Arthur, Ron and unfortunately Mundungus Fletcher, which is a mystery" said Tonks.

"I think I know why he tolerates Dung" said Hermione softly. She told Tonks to wait there and ran to her father's study where the article from this morning was still sitting. She picked it up and was on her way back to the lounge when she encountered Leigh and Draco.

"Tonks said that she has a spell which can detect the wards. Did you know about that?" asked Hermione quickly and quietly of Draco. Draco looked shocked for a moment and then smiled.

"That crafty witch" he said with a smile "I always wondered how she knew exactly where the boundaries were. She's the only person I know who can Apparate to exactly the outside of the bounds. Even the Aurors Apparate clear 100 metres away and walk in."

"Wards?" asked Leigh in surprise "I keep hearing this word!"

Hermione remembered her promise to herself from earlier this afternoon about telling Leigh everything as soon as possible.

"I know. I'm sorry Leigh. Draco. Explain it to him. I have to get back to Tonks" said Hermione in a rush.

"Explain it to him?" asked Draco in surprise.

"Yes. Explain everything. I'm sick of this" she said as she disappeared around the corner.

Hermione re-entered the sitting room and handed the article to Tonks. She took it dubiously and began to read. Halfway through she put the article down and looked at Hermione.

"This explains a lot" she said thoughtfully.

"Yes, we thought so as well" said Hermione.

"We?" she asked Tonks.

"My Parents and I" said Hermione covering quickly.

"And perhaps the person who taught you those wards?" asked Tonks. There was no impoliteness in her tone, but you could tell she was digging for information.

"No. There is no one else" lied Hermione easily.

"You still haven't told me why you are here" said Hermione changing the topic of conversation.

"Oh. Right. I… um.. I was on duty to get the missive from Severus this week. It arrived promptly at 8pm as usual last night and I read it to myself, which technically I am not supposed to do, but hand me an unsealed parchment, what do they expect I'm going to do? Anyway, the document outlined that there had been a death eater attack at a muggle party in this area and that no one was injured, but that at least one muggle born witch was involved. I put two and two together pretty quickly and thought I'd come and talk to you. I haven't given the missive over to the order yet, and you need not worry about Harry knowing, he refuses even to listen to Severus Letters."

"Oh" said Hermione taking a deep breath to calm her nerves.

"So it was you?" asked Tonks softly.

"I thought you knew that" said Hermione.

"I said I put two and two together, that doesn't mean I didn't make five" she answered philosophically.

"Well, yes, it was. But don't tell Harry.. or the Order. I'm handling things" she said quietly.

"I won't tell Harry, But Hermione I think you should talk to the Order" answered Tonks.

Hermione shook her head vehemently.

"They left me wardless, protectionless. They left me to walk into the party on my own" she said angrily.

"Well, I wouldn't have if I'd known" said Tonks angrily.

"Its alright. As I said, I'm handling it on my own" answered Hermione.

"Hermione.. I want to help you" said Tonks suddenly looking vulnerable "No one should be left to deal with this alone".

"No your right. They shouldn't. If Harry was sensible, or the Weasleys could see past his golden boy status or if the Order just told him to sit down and shut up, perhaps he wouldn't have such a hold over them, but as it is, he says, don't do this, they don't do this" she answered getting angrier by the minute.

"Don't do what?" asked Tonks.

"Don't provide Hermione with a guard, don't ward her property, don't tell her that its not warded!" she exclaimed.

"How did you find out that its not warded?" asked Tonks interested again in the wards issue.

"I was told by someone who found out from Voldemort" said Hermione, vaguely.

"Severus?" asked Tonks in surprise.

"Perhaps" said Hermione not willing to divulge names. Tonks seemed to assume that this was the case and allowed Hermione to continue.

"Well, the attack was really.. nothing" said Hermione suddenly not wanting to replay the entire thing in her mind again. Tonks didn't look like she agreed with that statement but they were interrupted by Georgina entering the room.

"Oh there you are Honey" she said "I've been looking all over, Leigh said that you had a friend here.. I thought it might have been Jen"

"No, Mum, this is Nymphadora Tonks, just call her Tonks though, from the Order, and Tonks, this is my Mum, Georgina"

"It's a pleasure to meet you" said Tonks standing up and successfully falling over her own feet in the process.

"I'm so clumsy. I'm sorry" she said with a laugh as she caught herself on the couch and stretched out her hand.

"No matter. Nice to meet you" said Georgina shaking Tonks hand delicately "Nymphadora, that's an unusual name".

"Yes, don't I wish I was called Jane or Sally" said Tonks with a roll of her eyes.

"Well, Tonks" said her mother awkwardly "would you like to stay for dinner?"

Hermione shook her head at her Mother, No. It would be a disaster! Draco was here..

"Thankyou. That would be lovely!" she exclaimed and Georgina motioned for them to follow her to the dining room.

Hermione wondered whether to warn Draco about Tonks staying for dinner, or warn Tonks about Draco living with them, but before she could make a decision to do either, they entered the dining room. The conversation that the three men had been having came to complete silence in an instant as all eyes fell on Tonks. It took her a moment to notice Draco but as she did Hermione drew her wand as did Draco.

Tonks looked from one to the other of them and then smiled.

"Put those away" she said jovially. They looked at each other in surprise.

"As if I couldn't tell that you were here cousin" she said with a smile.

"Oh, You're Draco's cousin?" asked Georgina with surprise "Why didn't you tell me Hermione?"

"I forgot" said Hermione simply. She knew, she just hadn't seen the need. It wasn't a relationship she expected either of them to be proud of.

"How did you know I was here?" asked Draco eyeing his cousin suspiciously. The only person who was supposed to know was Severus.

"A few things actually" said Tonks mildly, walking calmly to a seat and seating herself.

"Tell?" he said coldly.

"Firstly, there was a report of your mother's wand being used in this vicinity on Thursday night. I intercepted it on my desk at Severus direction. It won't be investigated and the person who decided it was worth investigating has since decided that it was a glitch in the system" she said calmly. Hermione saw Draco breathe a sigh of relief at that.

"But that isn't enough to make you think I would be HERE" he said emphasizing the word here by gesturing at the table.

"The wards. They're Malfoy wards" she said "I recognized them the minute I saw them".

He only nodded to that "Only a member of the family would know them though" he answered.

"I know that. They're the best you could have given her as well. Not the weak things that most people put up" she answered with almost a hint of pride.

"I know" He said matter-of-factly "You're not done though?"

"She's wearing your family crest around her neck" she said triumphantly. Hermione looked down and noticed that the black ribbon was indeed outside of her t-shirt. She must have pulled it out before when the wards triggered.

"Ooy. Granger. Do something about that would you?" he asked gesturing towards the offending Medallion.

"Sure Malfoy. Whatever you say" she said sweetly, tucking the medallion back into her shirt.

"ok. Ok. Fine. Hermione" he said with a sigh.

"You gave her a necklace?" asked Leigh incredulously. Hermione reached over and placed her hand on top of Leigh's calming him down.

"I needed it for the wards" said Hermione "Draco was kind enough to part with it"

"We'll talk about it later" she said a minute later whe he was still looking at her dubiously. He nodded then settled back into silence.

After a pause in the conversation where Sophia bought in the entrée, Tonks started talking to Draco.

"Last I heard, Cousin, You-Know-Who had a price on your head" she said matter of factly.

"Yep" said Draco also matter of factly. The rest of the table was looking from one to the other as if they were at a tennis match.

"So what did you do?" she asked.

"What do you think I did? Or didn't do for that fact" he said unemotionally.

"Just because you wouldn't kill someone?" asked Tonks in disbelief.

Gasps were heard from around the table. Draco didn't give any indication that he had noticed apart from a flick of his eyes towards Georgina and David who were watching the exchange closely.

"Yes, just because of that" he sighed.

"What about your father?" asked Tonks again unemotional. Hermione could see that this had obviously been the way that these two had maintained any relationship throughout their parents differing political views. They kept their emotions firmly in check, but managed to communicate.

"He has disowned and disinherited me. He gave me to Voldemort to do with as he pleased" said Draco, swallowing hard as he said this.

"No" said Tonks. Her tone was unemotional still, but tears were welling in her eyes. "And your mother?" she asked.

"She's dead" He said. This time the Draco didn't maintain the strict control over his features that he usual did. A tear slipped from his eye and he hastily brushed it away.

"No!" Exclaimed Tonks, no longer unemotional.

"Yes. By Death eaters. Because of me" he said. Hermione thought she could detect a wavering of his voice, but it was only very slight. He was a master at controlling himself.

"I'm sure it wasn't your fault dear" said Georgina quietly.

"It was. It was all my fault" he said and then Hermione saw the mask drop. His bottom lip trembled and the tears started coming a little faster.

Georgina stood and moved to sit beside Draco. Hermione would really never have called Georgina overly affectionate, but as she took the tearful Draco into her arms, she was permeating a calming motherly presence.

He calmed quickly and looked up at Hermione's Mum.

"You remind me of her" he said quietly. Hermione could feel tears in her own eyes when he said that.

After a few more moments, Draco left the room to re-compose himself.

Georgina turned to her husband when the sounds of him ascending the stairs had faded and spoke softly.

"The poor boy has nowhere else to go" she said softly.

"I had realized" said David softly.

"I've said he can stay as long as he wants" said Hermione.

"You knew all of this?" asked Georgina.

"Oh God Yes. And its much worse than he's letting on" said Hermione with a shudder as scraps of memories flashed through her brain.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked David.

"Its his story to tell" said Hermione simply.

"Yes, But we could have.. I don't know.. he's lost a mother and a father.. " said Georgina.

"Believe me, losing the father is probably the best thing that ever happened to him. Losing his mother though.. I believe she was the only one in his world that ever cared for him" she said sadly.

"We have to do something" said Georgina looking at her husband pleadingly.

"I Know. I just don't know what?" he said.

"Well, in the wizarding world, Draco is legally an adult, not that it will help him. There is really no where left for him to run in the wizarding world"

"No. We were discussing that today, he has nowhere else to go" said Hermione thoughtfully "so the only alternative for a while is in the muggle world, but he's still a minor there and need parents to speak for him".

"That means that we have to be his family" said Georgina decisively.

"Adoption?" asked David suddenly "Or Guardianship?"

"We'll talk later" said Georgina. Oh My Lord! Thought Hermione. To have DRACO MALFOY as her brother.. Oh shit.

Tonks was sitting across the table looking contemplatively at David and Georgina.

"You'll have to discuss it with him, His home life was never what you would call normal and having a family may not be that important to him" she said seriously.

When Draco returned he was back to normal. Hermione could still see he was hurting, but he had put the mask back on and was hiding firmly behind it again.

Dinner progressed uneventfully after that. The food was sumptuous as always. Sophia had outdone herself with the rich Black forest Torte she presented for Dessert. Hermione sighed happily into her coffee while her parents had a glass of port each. The boys were looking hopefully at the decanter until David finally relented and poured them each a glass as well.

"You two are turning into Alcoholics" whispered Hermione at the two of them as identical satisfied smirks overtook their features upon their first sip.

"Yes." They both said before taking another sip.

After a while longer, David and Georgina retired to the sitting room with the evening paper and a crossword puzzle, leaving the three teens and Tonks to themselves. Hermione led them outside into the balmy summer evening and sat them all down next to the pool.

Hermione and Leigh hung their feet in the water and Draco and Tonks sat on the sun lounges behind them.

"So, you're one of them?" asked Leigh. Hermione could tell by the tone in his voice he was shocked about something.

"One of who?" asked Tonks looking at the boy.

"The.. the.. witches.. The ones who can do magic" said Leigh stumbling a bit.

"Is he a muggle?" asked Tonks in surprise.

"Yes" answered Hermione taking Leigh's hand and holding it. She realized that Draco really must have told him everything. She wasn't sure if she'd done the right thing in telling him to do that, but what was done was done.

"Oh Shit" said Tonks "Does he know?"

Hermione looked at Draco. He nodded and said "The basics. Can't cover too much in half an hour"

"Magic" he said still in shock.

"Yeah, Magic Leigh" said Hermione gently.

"You can do magic?" he asked timidly.

"Yes. So can the people who are after me" she answered and that made him sit up straighter.

"Then what good am I?" he asked quietly.

"You've already thwarted one of them" she said running her fingers over the back of his hand softly.

"But I just thought.. that you know.. they were normal" he said struggling.

"But it doesn't mean you should think any differently now" said Hermione. He really was struggling with this.

She heard Draco and Tonks move away from them to the other side of the pool and start talking softly. Hermione heard Draco mention his mother again and saw Tonks wrap an affectionate arm around his shoulders. It would be good for him to let it all out with someone that knew him.

"I don't think any differently of you, or of Draco.." Leigh said quietly eventually.

"I Know' she reassured.

"Could you.. show me?" he asked "Like properly. Not like the wards?"

She pulled her wand from her pocket and noted that he wasn't surprised to see it.

She lit the end of it with a faint light with Lumos.

"Wow" he said quietly.

"Yeah. That's what I thought too when I found out" said Hermione.

"You mean you didn't always know?" asked Leigh in surprise.

"No, Of course not. Some people like Draco and Tonks grow up surrounded by magic, but for some of us, it comes as a complete shock when we turn 11 years old" she said.

"I still can't believe it" he added.

Hermione moved closer to him and snuggled herself under his arm. The proximity seemed to make him melt a little and it wasn't long before Hermione was spilling everything to him.

At 10:30 Tonks and Draco interrupted to say that Tonks was Leaving. She said she would be in touch in the next few days and she would keep an ear open for any more information from Snape or about the break ins. Draco had red rimmed eyes and he gave a half smile to his cousin as she prepared to leave and then in the blink of an eye Tonks engulfed him in a hug.

"You stay safe" she said to him affectionately. Hermione had never heard of any claim to a relationship between the two before, but it was obvious that they cared for one another.

"I'll check your wards on the way out as well. Though with this one here, they should be perfectly fine" said Tonks pointing at Draco.

Hermione nodded and then had a thought. She pulled her phone out and asked if Tonks had one. Tonks shook her head and Hermione ran upstairs and took her old one from the drawer. She dashed back down and gave it to Tonks.

"Here take this" she said breathlessly "My number is in there. Call me whenever you find out anything" she said.

Tonks nodded and then Draco walked her to the door.

"And Tonks, Its all in the Vault" said Hermione seriously. Tonks looked back at her and nodded indicated she knew what the muggle term meant.

Draco walked back a few minutes later and sat down silently next to Leigh.

"What is bothering you mate?" asked Leigh noticing the perturbed look on Draco's face that the dim lighting of the courtyard had hidden from Hermione.

"I never even thought of anti-apparition. She just apparated right there in front of me. I don't even know HOW to create an anti-apparition ward!" he said angrily.

"Calm down, it can wait until tomorrow" said Hermione.

"No, I don't think it should" said Draco determinedly "Do you have your school books in your room?"

"yes, of course" she answered puzzled.

"Ok, lets get to work" he said pulling Leigh to his feet and then leading the three of them through the house to Hermione's room. Hermione all the way was grumbling that it was late and it should wait until the morning.

She reluctantly pulled her books out and laid them in a pile on the floor in her sitting room. Hermione saw Leigh pick up a book at random and smiled when she saw it was potions. He would probably enjoy reading that.

After three solid hours of work Draco and Hermione put down their wands and looked at each other in relief.

"You try it?" said Draco

"No. You!" said Hermione.

"What is likely to happen?" asked Leigh looking up from the potions book he was still engrossed in.

"Well, we're not entirely sure" said Hermione dubiously "Neither of us have any experience with these spells. It could let us through which means we've done something wrong"

"Or we could go no-where which means we've done it right" added Draco.

"Or it could bounce us back rather violently" said Hermione "which means we've come across a rather malicious one. I don't know which it will be"

"You go" said Draco again.

"No you" she said.

"I'd do it, but I can't" said Leigh from the couch. Hermione smiled at him.

"You Go" said Draco again.

"No way" she said adamantly.

"How about we both do it then?" asked Malfoy realizing that they weren't going to agree.

"Uhh. Ok. I guess it's the only way. " said Hermione reluctantly after a minute of thought.

"To the road in front of the driveway?" he questioned. Hermione nodded in return. She knew the place well. She started concentrating on the location.

"On 3. 1. 2. 3" said Draco and they simultaneously waved their wands.

Hermione felt the normal compression of apparation, as if she were being sucked through nothingness that was too small for her. She felt her heart sink, she was going to be able to Apparate after all. Then all of a sudden she was going backwards again. She landed with a graceless thump and started to fall. Leigh reached out an arm to steady her, but her momentum carried them both to the ground.

"Bounce back!" said Draco happily as he landed lightly on his feet next to where Hermione was still in shock laying on top of Leigh.

"Oh, am I interrupting something?" he asked innocently.

"Draco!" cried Hermione in indignation.

"No. No don't get up on my account, I can let myself out" he said happily "I'll see you two in the morning.. If you can't be good, be safe, won't you?"

And with that he strolled out the door and closed it behind him.

Hermione stared after the boy for a few moments before she came back to herself. Leigh was laying still underneath her and she couldn't tell whether she was hurting him or not. She tried to get up but he held her against him.

"Don't go" he said huskily as she tried to move.

"I have to Leigh. You know the problems" she said quietly.

"I know them. But if I lose, it'll all be for naught anyway" said Leigh quietly "I could have had this month with you, but I didn't because of the case, but the case will be the thing that tears us apart" he said sadly.

"I know, but you said yourself that you didn't want to lose Dad as your counsel. Its only one more week" she said pleadingly. He slowly let her go and she got up. It broke her heart to do so, but she felt she had to, for both of their sakes.

As she walked to her bedroom she could hear him climbing on the couch and rummaging around to find the rug.

She went into her bathroom and cleaned her teeth and brushed her hair before changing into her pink pajamas again. She walked back into her room and rather than closing the door over as she had done with Draco, she went to the door and opened it as far as it would go.

When she climbed into bed she sighed in contentment then said out loud.

"Goodnight Leigh".

For the first time in her life she heard Leigh answer her back from the next room "Good night Honey" he said softly, and if she closed her eyes and imagined hard enough, it could have seemed as if he were in her room with her.

* * *

A/N: As I said, A long chapter. Glad you made it this far! Anyway, I'd love some feedback on what you think I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong. Also anything that you think should happen in the future.. I'd love to hear of your ideas. Anyway, the status at the moment is that Hermione is now surrounded by people that know the problem and are determined to protect her from the Deatheaters. Her parents, Draco and Leigh all know the full score now, which means there won't be any more need for secrecy around the granger house. Yay! They also have allies in unexpected places - Dudley dursley, Severus snape and Tonks. Harry is firmly being a pain in the butt and the order is effectively useless because of him. Hermione, as yet still hasn't made any decision one way or another about magic. All of her worries and fears currently come from the magical world, while all of her joy and happiness seems based in the muggle world.. which should she choose?

To come - More worry about who the second spy is. Draco Malfoy's mysterious vanishing act. A visit from Severus Snape. Summer school at st. James. Some closure to the 'where did James go' Mystery. The conversation between Hermione and her mum about Leigh and Her - again, deb practice with the aftermath of Hermione's phone call to Dudley. More Jen and Sandy, and then before we know it the Court case. Also coming up is more information on what Harry and Ron are up to thanks to Tonks plus lots lots more. And thats all before Harry and Ron arrive to cause havoc!

Hope to see you all back for the next installment!

Mela.

* * *


	17. First Days

**Monday August 3rd - First Days  
**

* * *

The next Morning Hermione bounded down the stairs full of exuberant energy. She was going to St. James! After all of these years she was actually going to attend the school she'd wanted to attend all of those years ago! She almost skipped into the dining room and stopped abruptly.

To her left was Draco with his head propped tiredly against his fists, and to her right was Leigh with a book leaning precariously up against the milk jug, eating his customary Bacon and Eggs and looking thoroughly engrossed in what he was reading. But what had stopped her was the beautifully wrapped parcel that was sitting at her place.

"Where did that come from?" asked Hermione looking at each of the boys in turn. Draco yawned and Leigh shrugged his shoulders, clearly unsure.

"It was here when we came down" said Leigh looking uninterestedly at the parcel.

Hermione approached it cautiously and pulled her wand.

"It's clear Granger" said Draco from where he sat staring off into space.

"What's up with you?" asked Hermione turning her attention momentarily from the present in front of her.

"Tired. Thinking" responded Draco shortly, never once looking at her and still staring off into the distance.

"OK then" said Hermione affronted. He didn't appear to realize though and she sighed and turned back to the parcel.

She looked at it curiously for a second. It was large and square and wrapped in lilac paper with a large bow on top of it. It looked remarkably like a birthday present, but it wasn't her birthday, well at least not yet it wasn't.

"There's a card" Said Leigh waving at the top of the present and she looked and noticed that he was correct. She had missed that all together, it blended in very well with the bow.

Moving around to her spot at the table she unstuck the card from the wrapping and opened it quickly.

Dearest Hermione,

Just a small gift to say congratulations on starting 7th year. I know it is a little early, but a little bird told me you would need it today. I hope it comes in handy.

Nonna and Pa.

Hermione smiled. It wasn't abnormal for her Grandmother to get her gifts at strange times of the year. The woman loved to surprise people and was generous to a fault. Georgina often joked that her mother would give her last pound away if she thought it would help someone.

She placed the card carefully on the table and began to unwrap the present. She noticed now that Draco was watching her and Leigh was looking over the top of his book in curiosity she smiled, seemed they couldn't help themselves after all.

She peeled back one end of the box and looked in surprise at the shiny black box inside emblazoned only with a single instantly recognizable icon – an apple.

"Wow!" exclaimed Hermione pulling the rest of the wrapping off in a hurry and uncovering the remainder of the box. The shiny top depicted an image of a laptop computer. Hermione quickly pulled open the flap at the end of the box and pulled the glossy new computer out of its foam haven. Carelessly putting the box on the ground, she placed the laptop in front of her and pressed the power switch. Instantly the screen began to glow and within minutes the computer had started and she was sitting in front of the screen wondering what she could do.

"Its charged and ready to go" said David walking into the room with his briefcase in hand.

"Its so cool!" she exclaimed.

"Your Nonna heard it was a requirement for 7th years at St. James and organized it all" said David smiling. Hermione had to smile too, her Nonna wasn't a very technologically advanced person, it would have been an achievement for her to buy a laptop all by herself.

"Wow" she said again, experimentally pressing a button on the keyboard and listening to the "beep" that sounded.

"I know you haven't had much to do with computers, but they're fairly intuitive, hopefully it will come easily, especially after using it all week at school" said her dad "And with that, I'd best be going. Have a nice day".

He leaned over and gave Hermione a kiss on the forehead and was gone almost instantaneously.

"We'd better get going" said Leigh closing his book and picking up a bag from under his seat. Hermione was astounded when he picked up another one from next to him and shouldered it as well.. It was a laptop bag

He noticed the look he was getting from Hermione and smiled "Its your dad's. He lent it to me for the week"

"Ahh" said Hermione in understanding. Sophia arrived at that moment with Hermione's school things in a bag and also produced a laptop bag for the new computer.

"Georgina, she be sorry she missed you today. She says that Miss Hermione is to have a good time at school and she'll be home this afternoon to hear all the news" she paused adjusting a strap, and then continued "George is ready to leave. He is waiting by the front door".

Hermione nodded and Sophia left again after helping Hermione shoulder both bags.

As the two of them went to leave the room, Draco's voice stopped them. He'd been so quiet for the short amount of time she'd been there that she'd almost forgotten he was there at all.

"Wait" he said looking up from where he'd been staring for most of the morning. Hermione couldn't decide whether he was really tired, or in very deep thought.

"What?" asked Leigh.

"This school thing is going to be dangerous. We don't know who the second spy is - as we've said before, it could be anyone. The last spy was from St. James, so no reason why the next one won't be as well" He paused and looked from one to the other of them "YOU. He said pointing at Hermione commandingly "Are to do nothing stupid while you are there. No wandering off, no venturing into strange rooms or following professors or students off alone, for ANY reason.

"And You" he said pointing at Leigh "Do NOT let her out of your sight"

"Of course" said Leigh gruffly

"I'm trusting you with her life" said Draco seriously and Leigh visibly swallowed as he nodded.

"And what are you going to do?" asked Hermione suddenly concerned for him.

"Don't worry about me. I have my work cut out for me today. People to see, Places to go" he said mysteriously.

"Explain" said Hermione looking at him archly.

"When I get back" he said and with that he stood from the table and left the room.

"We've got to go" said Leigh staring after Draco worriedly.

"I know. But-" said Hermione and he cut her off.

"He said he'd tell us when he got back" said Leigh looking at her seriously "We have to trust him"

"Trust Draco bloody Malfoy?" asked Hermione in frustration "I did until about two minutes ago! What was I thinking?"

"Do you think he would have been the person he has been for the past four days if we couldn't trust him?" asked Leigh diplomatically.

Hermione hesitated. He had been open and honest with her, well as far as she could tell, up until this point. He'd helped her to protect herself and her family and had saved her life at that party last week. She sighed. Yes she had to admit that she had to trust him. He'd given her no reason to the contrary apart from his secretive answer of a few moments ago.

"Oh ok. You win" she sighed "Lets go. I don't want to be late".

She felt excitement and nervousness building quickly in her stomach again as she realized where she was going – St. James! Her first real day as a muggle senior student!

Before Hermione knew it, she was staring out the window of the car at the great brick pillars of St. James Academy.

"We are here Miss Granger" announced George from the front seat. The two of them struggled out of the car carrying their books and bags and laptops and brushed themselves down as they stood staring up at the school.

"Wow" said Leigh under his breath.

"Yes, I know" Said Hermione with a smile. The two of them started up the steep walkway to the main school buildings and were soon joined by Sandy and Jen who were sitting on a seat halfway up the hill.

"There you are!" exclaimed Jen giving her a hug and Sandy waved unenthusiastically.

"Hello" exclaimed Hermione excitedly returning Jen's hug.

"Excited much?" asked Sandy sourly.

"Whats up?" asked Hermione feeling some of her excitement evaporating.

"I don't want to be here" she said with a sigh "Daniel doesn't have to do anything like this.. his school don't do STUPID summer school" she said savagely. The attitude was so different from Hermione's that she was momentarily surprised.

"Its only a week" said Jen diplomatically "It'll be over before we know it"

"Doesn't Daniel go to St. James?" asked Hermione realizing that for the first time he wasn't present.

"Nah, he goes to Boarding school" said Jen absently as she waved at another group of people making their way up the walkway.

"Jen!" exclaimed one of the girls in the lead "How's your summer been! Its been so long since I've seen you! Oh who's this?" she asked suddenly noticing Leigh and looking him up and down.

"That's Leigh" said Jen and then she pulled Hermione forward "And you probably remember Honey?"

"Honey?! Is that really you?" asked the girl excitedly. Hermione couldn't for the life of her remember the girl's name "Elizabeth! Elizabeth Johnson" she said obviously reading Hermione's blank look.

"My goodness" said Hermione in surprise.

"Jo, Look who it is!" said Elizabeth pulling another girl from the conversations going on around them "Hermione Granger!"

"Wow! Look at you!" exclaimed Jo looking at Hermione with obviously surprise.

"And look at you!" said Hermione in response remembering Jo as having buck teeth and glasses, neither of which seemed present any longer".

"And Who is this?" asked Jo looking at Leigh hovering anxiously in the background.

"That's Leigh" said Hermione self consciously "He lives with my family now"

"He's hot" said Jo leaning in conspiratorily.

Hermione laughed self consciously "So I've been told" she responded, blushing pink.

The excited conversations around them were interrupted by a metallic ringing.

"That's the Prep Bell" said Jen explaining "Means we've got 10 minutes to get to the start of classes, or in this case to the Theatre"

"Come on People!" said one of the girls up the top of the group and as one they all started the walk up to the main buildings, laden down with laptop bags, school bags and a dozen other things.

Hermione sat between Leigh and Jen listening intently to the man standing on the little stage up the front. He had introduced himself as Principal Rowe and he was a short distinguished looking man with more than a tint of gray to his at one time Black hair.

He was currently welcoming all of the new and visiting students to St. James and running through a list of rules. Hermione smiled as she listened – no running in the hallways, Be respectful of teachers etc. For a moment her memory had drifted back to her first day at Hogwarts – the third floor corridor is off limits to any who don't want to die a horrible and painful death.. She'd thought it was a joke on the Headmaster's behalf at that time, but now… she knew better. She should have taken more notice of his words at the time.. The wizarding world was a very dangerous place, even for an 11 year old.

"And, now, the part you've all been awaiting" the Principal said with a genial smile at the students.

"There are some of your teachers waiting for you in the Library foyer to sign you up for your selected classes. Please open your Summer school welcome packs and take out the timetable template and a schedule of classes. Before you visit your teachers, please fill in all of the classes you wish to take, there is plenty of room in all of the classes, so no need to rush!" he almost shouted the ending as the murmur of hundreds of voices started up again.

Hermione rifled through the folder of paper that she'd been handed on the way in and found the schedule and the timetable template. 'Wow' she thought as she looked down the lists of classes available.

"I'll never get to do them all!" she mumbled to herself.

"You're not supposed to do them ALL" said Jen in surprise "Only the ones you want to do in 7th year.

"But I don't know what I want to do!" she exclaimed looking at the maths section where there were 10 individual subjects just under that heading.

"Start with the ones you really want to do and then fill in the rest afterward" suggested Leigh also looking at the subjects.

"What are you doing Jen?" asked Hermione looking over as the girl began silently filling in her timetable template.

"Maths, Physics, English.. maybe a few fluff subjects" she said circling another subject under the "Sciences – Physics" heading and transferring the name of it to her own sheet.

"Atomic Physics?" asked Hermione in surprise reading the name of it.

"Well, I doubt I'll be able to do it, but I want to know what its about before I cross it off" she said

"Oh" said Hermione looking again at the sheet. There was so much she wanted to know about.

Leigh was scanning only one section of the sheet intently she looked over and noticed the "Sciences – Chemistry" had his attention.

"We can do some of them if you like" said Hermione grudgingly. She was incredibly worried about how far behind she would be in subjects like that. You can't just learn Chemistry in 6 weeks.

"Well.." he said looking at her for a moment "I'd like to try a few.." he agreed.

"A few.. Oh yay" She thought unenthusiastically.

Once she'd deliberated over her subject choices and Leigh had dutifully copied the same subjects onto his form, they joined the lines of students waiting to hand their forms over.

Jen raced past them in the other direction happily yelling over her shoulder "I've got to see Mr. Hunter about Atomic Physics".

Hermione rolled her eyes in defeat. Then as she turned back to the line she heard the two people in front of her talking.

"Have you seen James yet? He said he'd be here" asked one of the girls.

"No I didn't notice him in assembly" said the second girl looking around the lines of students waiting for their forms to be taken.

"Me neither" agreed the other girl.

"He wasn't going away was he?"

"Not that I know of, but with his family you never can tell"

"Yeah I know. Strange family that"

"I reckon. His dad gives me the creeps" agreed the girl with a visible shiver.

"I reckon he looks like Dracula" said the other girl in agreement

"Well, really he doesn't does he.. but its that black cloak-y thing he wears all the time that makes you think of it"

"Yeah. And the creepy way he looks at us when we're there.. like we're not good enough or something.. My dad is a Member of Parliament for crying out loud.. what does _he_ do?" asked the girl defensively.

"I've never ever been able to work that out" said the other girl puzzled

"James never talks about his family at all really, does he? And its rare than anyone ever goes to his house.. I dated him for a year and I only set foot in there a half a dozen times in that time. I've been with Damian for 3 weeks and I've seen more of his parents and his house than that"

"You've seen more of Damian's bedroom you mean" said the girl suggestively.

"Well.." agreed the 2nd girl with a shrug of her shoulders.

The first girl picked up the conversation where she left off before teasing her friend "I peeked in his dad's office once and there was some of the strangest things I've ever seen in there. If I'd have to guess I'd say he was a mad scientist!"

"What type of things?" asked the second girl intrigued.

"Moving pictures on the walls and paintings that eyes moved. SERIOUSLY!" she exclaimed as her friend started laughing "There was a newspaper on the desk and even the pictures in THAT were moving" she exclaimed.

"Yeah right!" exclaimed the second girl

"Its true! And there were piles of strange coins on the desk.. no pounds or anything, just strange coins.. and a model of the planets that seemed not to need anything to hold it in the air.. and strangest of all.. an owl!"

"An owl? Inside? You've got to be joking!" exclaimed the other girl.

"Not joking. Placid as can be sitting above the fireplace"

"You must have been hallucinating" said the other girl.

"I wasn't. I asked James and he dodged the question. Said his dad worked for a bank and that the strange stuff was one of his interests. I don't believe it really though…" the first girl trailed off as the line moved and the girls moved up to the table in front of them.

"Name please?" asked the teacher in front of the desk.

"You know me Miss Carter, Jemima Connors" said the girl. Hermione filed the name away in her head for later investigation and shared a glance with Leigh.

Twenty minutes later Hermione and Leigh had submitted their forms and received hard copy print outs of their timetables in return. They had then been found by Jen and escorted to the Seniors Common room. In the corridor leading towards the common room she stopped and turned to face a bank of lockers.

"You can use these lockers here, the Keys are taped to the inside of the door, when you leave at the end of the week, just put the key back where you got it" she said showing them where the keys were located in the locker. Quickly Hermione and Leigh chose two side by side and put their bags and books inside.

"My Locker is just over here and Sandy's is that one there" said Jen indicating two lockers a little further down the hall.

"We've all been allocated lockers before holidays so we didn't have to take everything home with us" she said as they kept on walking.

When they entered the common room Hermione looked around in awe. She had thought that the Gryffindor common room was awesome, however this one left that far behind.

The walls were painted a light shade of cream and all of the furniture in the room was of Dark reds and greens and oranges. It all looked new and well maintained. In one area facing a row of floor to ceiling windows over looking the sports fields were groups of couches and armchairs with coffee tables between them. In another area were large tables with Chairs around them for meetings and Collaborative work, and then in a glassed off enclosed room at the back were much smaller tables with chairs at them, obviously for individual study.

To her left Hermione heard noises and looked through a wide archway onto a well proportioned kitchen. There were currently a number of people in there making themselves Coffee from the Coffee Machine or purchasing soft drinks and junk food from the vending Machines.

"Wow" said Leigh from her right where he had obviously been taking everything in.

"Yeah. Wow" agreed Hermione suddenly appreciating even more the common room as she noticed library trolleys sitting empty near each set of work tables. To not have to take books back to the library! This school had thought of everything. The common room was a sanctuary for the senior students.

"Welcome to the Senior Common room" said Jen with a wave of her hand "The 6th year Common room is not as good as this one, but we're pretty used to it"

"My school has nothing like this" said Hermione looking around with wide eyes.

"At the end of the study room" she said pointing to the glassed off area "There is a row of desks with Network cables if you want them, but the whole area has wireless. Your laptops might not be set up correctly, but the I.T department can fix that up pretty quickly"

"The coffee machine is self serve and all of the junkfood and coke machines are pretty reasonable priced. The toilets are over there and Mr. Price's office is just there.. He's the Senior Advisor.. Most people just call him dad. You can go to him if you've got any problems at all.. school related or not.. and he's also a careers counselor so he's the one we have to go to with all our subject choices and such"

"This is great" said Hermione enthusiastically.

"Yeah its pretty cool" agreed Jen as she led them over to the chairs in front of the light bright window. A minute later Sandy fell into a seat next to them.

"I signed up for as little as I could get away with" she said huffily from next to them. Hermione couldn't reconcile this unhappy girl with her usually boisterous noisy friend.

"What's really the matter?" asked Jen looking at sandy critically.

"Don't worry about it" said Sandy unhappily. The three of them looked at her for a few more moments before Jen changed the subject.

10 minutes later the Bell Rang.

"That's 2nd Period" said Jen in explanation "Where do you have to go?"

Hermione pulled out her timetable and looked at the Period 2 block for Monday.

"Differential Maths. Room 221 with Mr. Hutchins" said Hermione reading off the piece of paper.

"Oh, I've got Physics over that way, I'll take you" said Jen. They stopped in the locker hall and retrieved their books and pens and then the three of them walked out along an outdoor corridor before ascending two flights of stairs and walking across an overhead walk. They entered a modern building through automatic doors and then Jen pointed to the left.

"That's 202 there. Enjoy your maths. I'll see you at Recess back in the common room". They agreed and Jen left to go to her own class.

Hermione stood in the doorway looking into the bright classroom. The teacher was sitting at a desk at the front of the room in front of a whiteboard and a data projector screen. The desks were laid out in rows of 6 across and 4 back and she felt a feeling of contentment flow through her. This is what she had always imagined High school would be like.

She walked into the room and took a seat at a desk in the second row. She pulled out her exercise book and laid it open in front of her and then watched as the remainder of the class filed in chatting in groups or on their own.

She felt like Hogwarts had been a dream, nice and scary at the same time, but on the whole not real. This, however, felt real, and normal, and so many other words she couldn't think of right now.

"Please take your seats" said the teacher looking over the top of his half moon reading glasses at the students. Everyone quickly sat in their seats and looked towards the front of the room.

The teacher took of his glasses, folded them and stored them neatly in his pocket before standing and walking in front of the desk.

"As some of you know, My name is Mr. Hutchins. I teach a number of Senior class subjects here at St. James, and today we're going to have a taste of the wonderful world of differentials. Please raise your hands if you've heard of Differentials before?"

Hermione sat with her hands clasped tensely in front of her as about half the class raised their hands, Leigh included. She had no idea what a differential was!

"Excellent. For those of you who've never heard of them and are currently thinking that, well, Obviously this class isn't for them, Listen up.."

With that Hermione settled in to listen to the explanation.

The class came to an end when the bell rang again and Hermione and her classmates streamed into the hallway. Jen appeared out of nowhere with Elizabeth in tow.

"Oh My Goodness!" she exclaimed dramatically "There is NO WAY I'm going to do Advanced Physics. I got lost in the introduction class!"

"I thought it was great!" exclaimed Elizabeth with an enthusiastic smile.

"Oh. You're a nut" groaned Jen.

"Jen said you had Maths?" said Elizabeth as they made their way back through the students.

"Yes" said Hermione "With Mr. Hutchins"

"Did you like him? I had him last year for Advanced Mathematics Theory" she answered.

"Advanced Mathematics Theory? Yikes" said Leigh from beside Hermione.

"It sounds scarier than it is" replied Elizabeth.

"Not from what I've heard" he argued.

"Anyway, Did you like Differentials?"

"They were interesting. I wouldn't mind doing that as my maths subject" said Hermione consideringly. She looked at Elizabeth. She was obviously smart if Leigh's reaction to her Maths subject were any indication, and yet as they walked through the school people were constantly calling out to her and waving at her. It seemed that at St. James, Intelligence wasn't a deterent. Hermione felt that she'd like that for a change. At Hogwarts she'd always been singled out because she was intelligent.

"You Guys want a coffee?" asked Elizabeth as they walked into the common room. It was full of people now, all talking and laughing and making a beeline for the kitchen.

"No thanks" they all answered and Elizabeth headed off into the kitchen talking and laughing with people as she went.

"Jen!" exclaimed a voice from behind the group. As one they whirled to see the new arrival. Hermione came face to face with a small dark skinned girl with bright eyes and a huge grin.

"Vicky!" she exclaimed and swept in to give the girl a hug "How was India?"

"The same as usual, Hot!" she exclaimed with a smile.

"And how has London been this summer? Any new guys on the radar yet?" she joked.

"Of course" answered Jen with a smile.

Vicky looked over at Hermione curiously and didn't say anything. It took Jen a moment to catch on, meanwhile Hermione was fidgeting nervously under the girl's gaze.

"Oh, this is Hermione, and Leigh. Honey, Leigh, this is Vicky. She transferred her from India in Fifth year" introduced Jen "Her parents are in I.T and she's been playing with computers since she was born so if you need any help with your computers or anything, she's the one to see!"

"Nice to meet you" said Hermione, although she couldn't help but feel discomforted by the intent way the girl was looking at her.

"I know you from somewhere" she said a moment later. Hermione stopped and looked at the girl closely and couldn't help but feel she'd met her too.. something about the shape of the eyes and the chin… she had a striking resemblance to the Patil twins.

"I don't know where it could be from" said Hermione suddenly on guard. If this girl had wizarding relatives, she could be the second spy. A second later her logic mind reasoned that this couldn't be the case however, the second spy had been around at the party and Vicky hadn't been there.

"Did you go to school around her?" she asked still gazing curiously at her.

"Primary school" answered Hermione. Vicky shook her head, obviously she wasn't in the country when Hermione had been in primary school.

"Where do you go to high school?" asked Vicky

"Umm, I've been boarding in Scotland" answered Hermione self consciously. She hated it when this question came up.

"Not.. Hermione Granger?" asked Vicky, her eyes going wide in surprise.

Hermione took a step back from the girl in surprise and Leigh was subtly moving closer to her.

Noticing her reaction Vicky laughed and exclaimed "My Cousin is Pavarti". Hermione smiled at her new acquaintence in response. Really she couldn't be the spy, and to find a relation of her room mates in a muggle school! Well!

Hermione laid a hand on Leigh's arm and he looked to her for a second and nodded when he understood that Hermione perceived no threat. "Pavarti was my Room mate" explained Hermione.

"Was?" asked Vicky in surprise

"I'm.. well, I'm considering Transferring to here" said Hermione blushing self consciously.

"Really? But this is a muggle school!" exclaimed Vicky in surprise.

"Muggle?" asked Jen

"Yes" agreed Hermione with a warning look at Vicky. She looked sheepish and nodded.

The bell rang to signal the end of recess at that moment and there was a flurry of activity as people began heading out of the common room in a number of different directions.

"What have you got now?" asked Jen looking at Leigh and Hermione.

"European History" said Leigh looking at the timetable from his pocket.

"Oh! Me too!" said Jen in excitement.

The three of them headed out passed their lockers and found Sandy on the way who grudgingly admitted that she had history as well.

"There was only three choices for this period, History, Biology or Accounting" she grumbled.. "which do you think I chose?"

"Ok sourpuss, lets go" said Jen and led them all out of the building and across the lawn.

They entered the history classroom and Hermione was astounded at how different the room was to the previous maths classroom. The walls were lined with Shelves full of books on history. There was old maps hanging from the ceiling and a number of globes sitting around on various surfaces depicting the way the countries and continents had changed through time.

The biggest surprise of all was that their wasn't individual desks per person, but rather large tables with 4 seats around each one. The teacher also didn't appear to have a desk. The room had the feel of an interactive classroom.

The four of them took a table together away from the door and waited for the teacher to arrive.

"This ones' a new teacher" said Jen when Leigh asked what the teacher was like "So I have no idea".

In a rustle of papers, the teacher bustled into the room and closed the door with a sharp click behind her.

"Take your seats, Take your seats" she said as she proceeded to Drop manilla folders of information onto each table.

"This is European History. If you're not supposed to be here, Now's the time to leave" she said absently as she walked from table to table. No one moved, however Jen looked like she wanted to.

The Manilla folder was placed in front of Hermione and she opened it out of curiousity and started to leaf through the contents.

"Each group has been given a significant event in Europe's history. In your groups of four you are to research it and prepare an information booklet for me by Thursday Afternoon's class"

"Yes Mr. Purcell" she said without turning around. A boy of average height with glasses and braces went slightly pink as she said this "I just wondered what the required length of the booklet will be"

"No more than 1500 words" She answered and moved on. Hermione looked over at the boy again and felt that he was very much like her. She wondered what his St. James experience had been like and vowed she would talk to him during the course of the week.

The class passed quickly with them all contributing ideas and delegating tasks. Hermione was interested in the topic they were given and excited when she realized that she finally got to use her new computer for something. She had found however that when she opened the computer up, it wouldn't connect to the school network, so she'd spent most of the class typing up the information that Jen had been retrieving from the internet on her computer. Leigh was reading through the documents in the folder they had been given and Sandy was sitting brooding. Hermione caught her watching her every now and then, and when their eyes met Hermione was sure she could see distaste in her eyes. She wondered what on earth could be up!

The period after European History was one of Leigh's Chemistry Subjects. Jen had directed them to the Lab and then left with a big Grin wishing Hermione all the luck in the world. Hermione felt for the first time in her life, completely and utterly lost within the subject. She watched fascinated as the molecules on the board formed, and broke apart to form other chemicals and then recombined to make new ones due to chemical reactions. The class was entirely instructional and there was no exercises or anything to do, which Hermione was very thankful for, but she still came out of it feeling like she had just stretched her brain further than it had ever gone before.

"I would Love to do that subject this year" said Leigh a bit wistfully as they headed back to the common room.

"Well, Why can't you?" asked Hermione "Even if you don't come to this school, you could do it at whatever school you did go to?"

"I've never ever even seen it mentioned on any curriculum at my old school. Its only big schools like this one that have it I think. Its very specialized" He answered.

They rounded the corner and were interrupted by a teacher making an announcement.

"The Senior Welcome Lunch is being held in the courtyard! Please make your way there as soon as possible!" She explained a few times as students walked passed her.

Hermione knew she'd been to the Courtyard before but she couldn't exactly remember how to get there. They quickly found their lockers and put their laptops and books away and were standing in the hallway wondering where to go when Elizabeth appeared out of nowhere.

"Are you heading down to lunch?" she asked. They both nodded.

"Well, come on, I'll show you the way" she said and started to lead off back the way they'd come.

Hermione was surprised by how many people joined them along the way and Elizabeth dutifully introduced them all. Many of them were friends of Hermione's from Primary school, but who had changed so much in the last 7 years that they were virtually unrecognizable.

By the time they got to the Courtyard there was about a dozen people moving along in a group, talking and laughing and Hermione felt herself grinning like a fool. She'd never been so popular before in her life!

"Jo, Snag us that table over there would you? I'll grab us some lunch" said Elizabeth cheerfully. Jo nodded and headed off to a big table near the center of the garden. The rest of them headed to the food tables which had been set up.

Hermione almost laughed out loud when she saw the food. Pizza! How she missed Pizza! Having had Italian grandparents growing up she was always eating pizza, but at Hogwarts it was never served. She took two slices of pizza with salami and sundried tomatoes on it and followed the rest of the group to the table.

She sat comfortably between Jo and Leigh and the conversation was flowing around her easily until something caught her attention. Elizabeth was talking to Leigh.

"So, Leigh. Whats the story with you two then?" she asked conversationally.

"Oh. Umm.." he paused and looked at Hermione with his face flaming red.

Hermione struggled, she couldn't find an easy answer to the question.

"To simplify the question" said Jo butting in "She wants to know if your available"

"Oh um.. No. " answered Leigh embarrassedly.

"Pity" said Elizabeth with a smile.

"Hey Liz. Stop trying to pick up the new guy. Give him a chance!" one of the boys sitting next to her said joking.

"Well, just covering my bases" she said smiling.

Hermione smiled as well. Liz wasn't hurt or upset with Leigh's answer. She really did just seem to be making conversation.

"Hey Guys" Said Jen as she joined the table with a moody sandy following behind her "Sorry I'm late, English Literature ran late. Its not even the first day of school and already they're keeping us in!" she exclaimed to laughter around the table.

The conversation continued for the next quarter of an hour until someone around the table suggested the student quad. Most of them got up and moved onto the grass in the quad and a few people pulled out cards or books to relax for ten minutes before classes started again. Jen lay on her stomach with her arms stretched out on either side with her eyes closed letting the warm sun wash over her. Hermione realized that this was the perfect opportunity to scout out the dark mark situation. She couldn't believe that Jen would do that to her, but it would allay a lot of her worries if she could prove it.

She recalled from Draco's arm where it was all burnt and raw, where the mark should be. On the inside of the right arm, against the body. On most people the mark was only small, about 3cm across and it looked like a tattoo.

She leaned precariously from her seat and tried not to look too suspicious. Jen mumbled a little as Hermione's shadow touched her, but she settled back down and Hermione looked down at the inside of her arm. She was completely unprepared for what she saw. A small black mark was sitting exactly where the dark mark had been on Draco. She rocked back to her upright position feeling feint. She couldn't believe Jen! She'd known Jen all of her life! She looked over to leigh who had been watching her and was now looking at her in concern. Hermione's white face must have given away her worry because Leigh leant over Jen and had a look as well. For a moment he looked horror stricken and then a small smile formed on his mouth.

He reached over and touched Jen on the shoulder. Hermione had a splitsecond worry that he was going to confront her about it, but when she turned her head to look at him he pointed down at her arm. She took one look and scrurried into a sitting position.

"Get it off! Get it off!" she kept screaming over and over. Hermione saw the little black mark moving and wondered whether Dark marks actually did that, Then due to the frantic waving of Jen's arms, it spread small wings and took flight. It was a Christmas Beatle.

Hermione felt fear flood out of her, and relief flood in. A memory of the fear stayed with her though. She looked around her in concern. There was over 300 students in this summer school. Anyone of them could be the spy and she had no way of knowing who had and hadn't been at the party on Thursday night.

Jen finally settled down with a bit of encouragement from the boys in the group who kept telling her that Christmas Beatles don't hurt.

When she was settled and everyone had returned to their conversations, Hermione felt she needed to discuss the party with Jen, now that she knew Jen wasn't the spy, and find out more about how Jen knew about the swingset.

"Jen?" asked Hermione feeling nervous. Leigh looked over from where he was laying on his back nearby.

"Yeah?" she asked absently.

"Umm.. I need to ask you something about the party on Thursday.. " Began Hermione. Jen looked over and put a hand up to shield her eyes.

"What is it?" she asked obviously detecting the seriousness of Hermione's concern.

"I heard from my Mum that you knew I was at the swingset with James" said Hermione shakily.

"I didn't tell anyone! I promise!" she said hastily.

"No. No. Nothing like that. I want to know who told you" said Hermione.

"How did you know I didn't see you?" asked Jen

"I know you didn't" said Hermione with conviction. She was sure there had only been one other person who had been out there, and that person was a marked death Eater. Obviously not Jen.

"Ok. OK. I didn't see you. Sandy told me" she answered looking at Hermione curiously. Hermione felt her heart quicken. Sandy! No it couldn't be! But then she thought back to Sandy's bad moods and the look that Hermione had seen in her eyes and she wondered.. could it be? She thought she'd better try and steer clear of being alone with Sandy.. but could she really think to overpower Hermione? Neither of them would have any advantage over the other in a contest of strength and seemed preposterous that Sandy – the fun loving, carefree friend she'd had since Primary school – could be mixed up with Voldemort.

"Why?" asked Jen examining a nail.

Hermione was stumped.. what reason could she give for wanting to know who had seen her? what could she say?

"Its not important. I just wanted to know. I didn't see anyone else out there" she answered trying to sound vague and not desperate.

"Were you doing something you shouldn't have been doing?" asked Jen half teasing and half worried.

"Of course not!" Exclaimed Hermione indignantly.

"Well, you never know. It was James" said Jen with a shrug.

"Meaning?" asked Hermione.

"Everyone knew he was interested in you" she answered off handedly.

"Well I wasn't interested in him" said Hermione adamantly. 'Especially not after he tried to slice my throat open' she added silently.

Thankfully at that moment the bell rang.

"Best get going" said Jen standing up. Leigh helped Hermione up and she felt him squeeze her hand as he let go. A silent show of support.

The afternoon classes flew for Hermione. She had Physics which she loved. It used so many of the same principles as she had learned for transfiguration. She was suddenly very thankful for Professor McGonagall's continuous pressure to learn about the matter they were working with, before learning how to change it. She thought she might actually sign up for physics for the following semester if she did end up at St. James.

The next subject was Legal studies. Hermione knew from the subject description that she would find it a breeze, but she was also surprised to find that she learnt a lot as well, even just in the one class. Having a dad who had been in law since she was born had given her a large advantage in the class, but that was offset by the fact she had spent so many years in the wizarding world and had missed out on many of the high profile cases that the teacher was referring to during the lecture.

She was surprised that even though Leigh was in the midst of a legal proceeding and should have been interested in the workings of the legal system from that perspective, she had to nudge him twice during the class to keep him awake.

When the final bell rang, Hermione and Leigh raced to the library where they had agreed to meet Jen and Sandy to work on their history assignment together. They were just entering the foyer, where they had signed up for their classes earlier in the day, when Vicky caught up with them. Now that she knew that Vicky was related to Padma and Pavarti she could see more and more likenesses between the three of them each time she looked at the girl.

"Jen sent me to fix your computers" she said in greeting as they walked through the automatic glass doors into the library. Hermione had seen the library at the open day a few weeks ago, but it still took her breath away. Where the Hogwarts library intrigued her because it was so large and old fashioned with shelf upon shelf of musty and faded parchments and books that contained all sorts of knowledge, this library gave her the feeling of being about learning and not knowledge.

It was bright and opened around a central staircase that wound its way up through the center of the building. Each floor had a differing purpose and Hermione felt eager to explore each and every floor. The fiction section and reading room were on the first story with big squashy couches and piles of books stacked all over the place. As they walked up the stairs, she saw the second floor had Non fiction and a study area. It looked to be for individual study only and was indeed empty as no one had individual study to attend to at the moment.

The third floor had bright skylights and large windows which overlooked lots of big square tables surrounded by chairs. There appeared to be no books at all on this floor and only banks of computers lining two of the four walls.

Hermione breathed in as she stepped onto the floor, familiarizing herself with the library that just might be a sanctuary for her this year if she chose.

"Over here" said Vicky "The closer you can get to one of those Routers the better" she said pointing to the roof where a small box with an arieal appeared. Now that Hermione looked she could see a few of them scattered around the floor.

They sat at the table and Hermione pulled her shining new Laptop out of its case. She still felt a rush of excitement as she opened it and the screen clicked on.

"Ohh nice" said Vicky in appreciation. She then expertly took control of the trackball and began working her way through menus and icons. She was moving so fast that Hermione couldn't' follow her.

"How do you know all this?" Hermione asked as Vicky clicked the button with finality and miraculously the internet browser began displaying the campus homepage.

"Picked it up here and there" she said vaguely "I learnt a lot of it in I.T last year. Are you going to do the sample class?"

"Yeah. On Wednesday" answered Leigh as she moved over to his computer and started playing with the settings on that.

"Oh, I'm teaching the class on Wednesday" said Vicky confidently. Hermione looked at the girl in surprise.

"What? Its only 7th year stuff.. The teacher isn't back until the start of term so Ravi and I are taking the two classes that are scheduled" she answered.

"But how?" asked Hermione still stunned.

"Oh its easy, I did it last year" she answered and then Clicked on Leigh's computer and the homepage loaded on his computer as well.

"Well, see you. I've got to get to Tai Kwan do"

"Wow" said Leigh as the girl bustled away quickly.

"Yeah. Amazing" said Hermione noting how different the girl was from her cousins. She couldn't imagine Pavarti or Padma ever taking classes such as Tai Kwan do or taking an interest in something so Muggle as computers. Vicky was definitely a mystery to be solved!

"Hey we're here!" said Jen a minute later interrupting Hermione form her surfing of the internet – something she'd only done a few times before in the summer holidays. She was by no means familiar with it and Leigh had just shown her how to use Google and Webmail when they arrived.

"Lets do this. I want to get out of here" said Sandy petulantly. Hermione was once again abruptly bought back to reality. Sandy could be a death eater..

"Ok Lets get started" said Jen settling down and lifting the lid on her computer as well.

"Who was doing the research on the Pagans?" asked Jen and the conversation began.

As the clock above them clicked 5pm, Sandy's grumbling increased to the point where they all decided to call it a night. As they were packing up Hermione decided to broach the subject of the party with Sandy. She was already prickly and obviously against Hermione so asking her couldn't do any harm could it?

"Sandy, Jen said it was you who knew I was on swings last Thursday" She started. Sandy nodded and looked at Hermione "Did you see me?"

Sandy shook her head angrily. Hermione was surprised by the reaction. Why was sandy angry?

"No. It wasn't me" said Sandy bitingly, throwing the last of her books into her back violently.

"So who was it?" asked Hermione, persistent but worried.

"Don't play dumb with me!" She exclaimed "You know who it was. Why rub it in my face!"

Hermione sat stunned. What on earth was Sandy on about?

"I'm leaving. I'll see you tomorrow Jen" She said pointedly ignoring Leigh and Hermione.

"What was that all about?" asked Jen when She'd almost run down the stairs in her hurry.

"Beats me" said Hermione still staring at the spot where Sandy had vanished down the stairs.

Twenty minutes later Hermione and Leigh arrived home from school to find that Georgina was in frantically pacing the entrance hall.

"You're late!" she exclaimed

"I sent you a message" said Hermione rationally.

"I got your message" said Georgina, but she didn't' seem to be calming down.

"So you knew I'd be home late" said Hermione, still not seeing a problem.

"Its 20 to six!" exclaimed her mum "You said you'd be home at quarter past five"

"So? Where 25 minutes late? We're sorry for worrying you" she answered, still bewildered.

"Worrying?" asked her mother looking at her curious.

"We're safe" She said placatingly.

"Safe? No! Its not that. We've only got 20 minutes to get to Catherine's to get your deb dress fitted!

"I forgot!" exclaimed Hermione in surprise. Of course it was Monday! She had to go back to get her deb dress fitted to have it ready for Saturday week!

"Sophia, Take her things. Lets go" said Georgina handing Hermione's books and laptop over and herding Hermione out the door. Leigh starts to follow but David appeared from no where and called him back.

"You don't want to see the dress until the night" said David with a smile.

"I thought that was just for weddings" said Leigh in surprise.

The door closed on them before Hermione could hear her dad's response.

The trip to Catherine's was done in silence and Hermione fidgeted every now and again when she debated whether to tell her mother about Sandy's outburst. It would lead to extended explanations however, and in the end Hermione dropped the topic all together.

When the arrive at Catherine's the older lady bustles in from another room even before they can ask for her.

"Ahh, Here they are!" she exclaims dramatically "I didn't think you were coming, and I positively SLAVED over you dress to get it done!"

They walk into one of the dressmaking rooms off the main room and Hermione is astonished at what she sees. A mannequin is displaying the perfect dress, right there in front of her.

"Is that mine?" she asked breathlessly.

"Yes dear" replied Catherine moving towards the dress.

"Lets get you into it, then we can fit it" she said taking the dress off the mannequin.

"I didn't think it would be ready yet" she said as the dress was passed gently over to her.

"I was struck with inspiration. I have been working night and day!" she exclaimed.

"Wow. Thanks Catherine" Said Hermione taking the dress towards the dressing room at the side of the room. She slid the curtain closed and changed clothes quickly. A few minutes later she stepped into the dressing room again.

She heard a gasp from her mother and looked over to Catherine, to see tears trickling from her eyes.

"Its perfect" said Georgina.

"It is" agreed Hermione.

"How beautiful" said Catherine, Hermione blushed in response.

"Step up onto the stool dear. We'll just get the measurements we need and then I'll have it perfect for the Debut".

An hour later Hermione and her mother returned to the house feeling elated with the dress and how beautiful it had been. Arrangements had been made to pick it up next Monday night. Hermione was excited. The dress made her feel like a princess.

When she walked into the dining room she was struck immediately by the sense that something was missing.

"Where's Malfoy?" she asked of her dad and Leigh who were waiting at the table.

"We were hoping you might know" said her mother following her in "No on has seen him since breakfast this morning.

"Miss Hermione" Said Sophia coming in from the kitchen "This did arrive for you"

Hermione looked at the envelope in her hands. Parchment. A sense of dread filled Hermione.

She slipped her wand from her jeans pocket and scanned the envelope for curses or jinxes and once she was sure it was free of both, she slid a finger under the unfamiliar seal and broke it. .

Inside was a small square sheet of parchment covered in familiar handwriting.

_ I'll be away for a few days. Its imperative that you not know where  
or what I am doing, so please don't ask. I felt it important that you  
receive the most recent correspondence from Professor Snape. It  
is included with this letter. _

_ His information will sufficiently clear Jen and Sandy, and indicates   
that you should be safe enough during summer school, unless any   
new students suddenly materialize. _

_ In finishing, The words I said to you this morning still hold. _

_ Please, be careful. _

The letter was unsigned, Not surprising really. Hermione flipped to the second sheet of paper and was confronted with her professors spidery scrawl. It also was unaddressed and unsigned.

_ The second source is in disgrace because they were not aware that  
Hermione Granger was going to the summer school. They are currently  
not enrolled, so please inform her to look out for anyone starting from  
tomorrow onwards. I have met with the spy today and I can confirm  
that they are male of approximately 16 years of age, black hair and  
no distinguishing features. As always the spy was covered with cloak  
and mask, so I am unable to supply any further information._

Hermione finished reading and looked up at her parents.

"Draco has gone away for a few days, and his note says that I should be safe enough at Summer school" she stated and then as if her mind wasn't roiling trying to sort out who she knew that might fit the spy's description she took a seat calmly at the table and waited for dinner to be served.

Her mother and father looked at each other and followed suit. Leigh sat down next to her and looked at her. She offered him a "I'll tell you later" look and then engaged her parents in conversation about their day.

Hours later Hermione lay in bed, unable to sleep. Something was still nagging her about Sandy. The girl couldn't possibly be the spy, and yet…. She was behaving so strangely. It was really worrying her.

She rolled onto her side, hoping to get comfortable and caught sight of the door wide open. Leigh was asleep in the next room again. She felt a wave of contentment flow over her. She lay back in her bed and consciously emptied her mind of everything but the knowledge that Leigh was there, and had been staunchly by her side all day. With a small smile on her lips, she slipped off to sleep without a problem, minutes later.

* * *

**Authors Note: **I know its been a long wait! I'm sorry! I've had a few things on my plate that have taken up my Fanfiction time.. oh and you know how authors ALWAYS blame their computer.. well... fanfiction must do something to computers because mines been playing up as well.. grrr.. Anyway, not much has happened, and it doesn't encompass everything I said it would.. but its over 9000 words at the moment, so if I wrote the entire summer school in one chapter.. wow. I hope you enjoy and I promise it won't be such a long wait for the next Chapter.

Mel.


	18. Falling Apart

Authors Note: I know it was a longer wait than I promised, I hope you all forgive me - I made it a double chapter to make up for it.

* * *

**Tuesday August 4th- Bad Luck..**

The next morning, Hermione woke slowly with a feeling of unease. She lay quietly in her warm bedclothes for a few moments trying to place the unusual feeling. Suddenly it all came to her – Harry, Sandy, Draco and the unknown second spy. She sighed softly to herself and pulled a pillow over her head to try to block out the real world.. when had her life turned so complicated? Surely it had been less than a week ago that she had been happily visiting her muggle friends and nothing seemed amiss with the world?

Reluctantly he pulled the pillow back from her face and looked towards her window.. large grey clouds obscured the sun and she had to smile ironically, the weather fit her mood perfectly.

A moment later her muggle alarm started beeping alerting her to the fact that if she didn't get up soon she was surely going to be late for school… not a good way to start her second day at St James!

Rolling unhappily to the edge of her queen bed, she slid her feet to the floor where her warm slippers normally resided, however instead she encountered cold hardwood floor instead. Sighing again she gave up on the slippers and padded across to her bathroom.

She checked her bedside clock quickly and decided that she had enough time for a quick shower, hopefully that might make her feel slightly better about the day. Turning on the water and stepping in, she thought she had definitely made the right decision. The water soothed her temper until she felt sure she could put on a brave face for the day.

Stepping out and wrapping a fluffy towel around her she headed into her bedroom and stood in shock as she realised she had taken twice as long in the shower as she should have. She rushed through dressing, barely caring what she through on in her hurry and tied her wet bushy hair into a pony tail, lamenting the fact that it would be as bushy as ever by lunchtime since she had to let it air dry.

Running down the stairs she came face to face with leigh as he was heading for the Front door.

"I didn't think you'd make it" he said jokingly. Hermione scowled in return and tried to dart past him to the inviting breakfast table.

"Hermione, You really don't have time to-" he began but she was past him and into the dining room before he could finish. Grabbing a muffin from the table she ran back out past leigh and into the car.

He slid in next to her sighing.

"Did you sleep in?" he asked conversationally as she peeled the paper form her muffin.

"Of course not" she replied a little acidly. She didn't know what about the question had bothered her, but so far her day was going horrendously and she didn't really want to discuss it.

"So what happened?" he asked, obviously not taking the hint.

"I had a shower and lost track of time" she snapped, going to take a bite of her muffin. Just as her teeth were about to sink into the soft cake, the car hit a bump and the muffin dropped from her fingers straight into her lap, leaving a vivid stain on the leg of her Jeans from the gooey topping.

"Arhhh!" Hermione screamed in frustration hastily searching her school bag for a tissue.

Leigh offered to help but Hermione snapped back at him to stay out of it.

By the time they reached the school gates, Leigh was silent for fear of being snapped at again and Hermione, although she would never admit it, was feeling grumpy.

The walk up to their first class was done in silence and even when aquaintences from yesterday addressed Hermione she stormed passed them in angrily.

Her day only go worse when she got to her first class and realised that she had run out of the house without her laptop, and had to spend the entire class looking over Jen's shoulder.

When 2nd Period arrived Hermione hoped that perhaps she would be able to shake this run of bad luck she was having.

She walked into the class and sighed straight away. Nope. She saw Jen sitting in the second row of the classroom, and beside her was Sandy. Remembering the fight of the day before she began to make her way to the back of the room, but she couldn't ignore Jen's calls for long and in the end she moved to sit next to her friend. Within a moment of her sitting, Sandy picked up her books and moved to the seats at the back of the room where Hermione and Leigh had been sitting a moment ago.

Hermione huffed a sigh and felt tears start to form at the corner of her eyes. She couldn't understand Sandy at all.. nothing she had said yesterday made any sense at all and Hermione wondered, not for the first time, what was wrong with her that she could alienate so many people at once just by being a little bit different to how they remembered.. Harry.. Sandy.. who else?

Halfway through the class Hermione felt a tap on her shoulder and taking her eyes off the teacher for just a moment she looked over her shoulder and received a note from the student behind her. Looking at the name, she was surprised to find it addressed to her.

Exchanging glances with leigh she opened the folded paper and slid it up next to her books so she could read.

_Sandy says you're trying to steal her boyfriend. _

_Not Cool. _

_Joanne. _

Hermione looked behind her to try and find who Joanne might be, not having met one so far, but when she looked to the last row where sandy was sitting she was getting identical glowers from all of the girls there. She read the note again and wondered at it. Trying to steal Sandy's boyfriend? She barely even knew Daniel! Hell she'd never seen him apart from when she was with Sandy! And as for stealing a boyfriend? She had no idea who one would even go about such a thing.

Quickly turning the piece of paper over she wrote on that back.

I have no idea what your talking about 

And passed it back over her shoulder. She felt the girl sitting there take it out of her hand and a scrunching sound as the paper was unravelled again and read. Hermione sighed, she'd never participated really in passing notes at Hogwarts, but should would have assumed that the contents of such notes were private.. apparently not however.

A few minutes later she was tapped on the shoulder again and the same piece of paper was forced into her hand.

She unravelled the note and stared down at it.

Like we'd believe a freak like you 

Was written in different handwriting, She couldn't believe what was happening. She'd been so happy.. she thought she'd been making friends.. but now.. she was being called a freak again.. in the muggle world.. did she truly not fit in anywhere? Would she spend the rest of her life being stuck in-between?

Leigh looked over at the note and noticed her upset expression, laying a hand on hers in comfort, however the action drew the attention of the teacher two rows in front of them.

She consulted a list in her hand and then fixed Hermione with a glare.

"Miss Granger?" she demanded. Hermione nodded in agreement to her statement.

"Miss Granger, Can you please hand me the note your reading?" she asked authoritatively.

"What note?" asked Hermione in a small voice.

"Don't play dumb Miss Granger" Said the teacher and she walked up the aisle and picked the note up from under hermione's book where she had been reading it.

The teacher flipped the note over and read the entire passage.

"Miss Granger, Miss Mathews, Detention at lunchtime" she said and then she went back to the front of the class and began again on her lecture of African Rainforests.

Jen and Leigh gave Hermione identical sympathetic looks, however Hermione could almost feel the heated gaze of whomever Miss Mathews might be, from somewhere behind her.

The remainder of the class passed in a blur for Hermione. She was miserable. Truly and utterly miserable.

Her day was shaping up to be bad enough when she just had Harry and Ron and Draco on her mind. Add the unknown spy to that, and now Sandy's drama and detention.. she felt like everything that could possibly go wrong had gone wrong.

The recess bell rang and Hermione almost ran to the nearest bathroom, not mentioning a word to Leigh or Jen. Locking herself inside she sat on the closed lid and wondered what on earth she was doing. She shouldn't be here.. she belonged in the magical world, where she was bright and respected and if she went back to the school would most likely be made head girl.. what was she here but some.. freak….

A moment later the door opened again and Hermione could tell someone was checking under the doors trying to find someone.

"Alright Hermione. I know your in there. Come on out" said Jen. Hermione didn't move but Jen wasn't fooled at all.

"Come on. Or I'll come in there with you" said Jen and Hermione could detect the faintest trace of humour in her voice. Hermione didn't move again, hoping that jen would just go away. Its not that she wanted to alienate one of her last remaining friends, but she really wasn't in the mood to open her mouth. It seemed that all it was able to do was get her in to trouble.

"Alright, you asked for it" she said and before Hermione new what was happening, A Jen was hanging over the side of the cubicle looking down at her.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked looking down at Hermione huddled on the toilet "Actually, Don't answer that, Your moping right?"

Hermione could only nod miserable. Jen leant down expertly and flicked the lock on the door and then disappeared. A second later the door was pushed open and Jen came in to the cubicle, manoeuvring herself around until she could close the door again.

"Is this about Sandy?" asked Jen.

"Among other things" answered Hermione unhappily.

"Look, she gets these things in her head sometimes, what does she reckon you've done?"

"The note said she reckoned I was trying to steal Daniel" she replied.

Jen was silent for a moment before answering "Well, That's a new one" she sighed.

"What do I do?" asked Hermione in a small voice.

"Pretend it doesn't bother you" said Jen softly "She really isn't mean, someone's probably told her about this. I can't understand why she would believe them over you though.. all those years of friendship and she's gong to throw it away over a rumour?"

"I can't believe she wouldn't trust me" said Hermione in a small voice "She should know me better than that"

"Well, she should, but Hermione, you've been gone so long.. she probably thinks you could have changed in that time" argued Jen a little in her friends defence.

"But.. Leigh" said Hermione trying to convey how impossible it would be for her to have feelings for someone else after him..

"I know honey" said Jen finally referring to her again by her childhood nickname. Hermione had been shocked to her Jen say her full name a moment ago, she was beginning to wonder if Jen was angry with her as well.

"Come on Honey, lets get out of her. We've got classes in about 5 minutes and mine's way over the other side of the school" said Jen in a forced cheerful voice "Besides I think Leigh's worried about you"

Hermione nodded and allowed Jen to lead her out of the cubicle to the sinks. She wet some paper towel and wiped her face down and then when Jen offered her ar before they left, Hermione gratefully slipped her arm through it. It seemed Jen was still her friend even after all of this.

They walked out the door and sure enough there was leigh, leaning against the wall looking concerned. Hermione felt her breath catch just a little as he turned concerned eyes on her.

"Are you okay Honey?" asked Leigh looping her other arm through his.

"I'll be fine" she responded in a small voice. He didn't seem to believe her at all, but neither did he argue.

"What have we got next?" she asked after a pause in which no one said anything.

Jen beamed as she answered "Physics 1" she answered happily.

"Home economics" answered Leigh in a monotone.

"Home Economics?" asked Hermione wonderingly. She didn't recall a class called home economics? Was it about local economics?

"Cooking" he said bitterly.

"Oh! That one" she answered suddenly remembering how she had decided that she wanted to take the cooking class – Hogwarts didn't offer anything like that.

"You two had better run then, its in Building E" said Jen pointing off in the opposite direction. They bid Jen farewell and headed in the opposite direction.

On the way Hermione got the feeling that she was being watched and tried to look around to find out who it was. She felt her heart skip nervously as she wondered whether it was the second spy.. there had been a lot of new students this morning.. some had returned from holidays late and others had been enrolled yesterday but hadn't been at the Assembly.. she didn't know which ones she believed and which she didn't.

Looking around though, Hermione noticed that it wasn't one person watching her, but quite a lot. As she walked through the corridors, heads turned and people's eyes followed her. Sandy. She thought. Uh oh.

Arriving at the next class she was happy to find that there was barely anyone in it that she knew. Her and Leigh set their bags in the pigeon holes in the classroom and then made their way through to the kitchens. A matronly lady was standing behind a demonstration bench in an apron and a broad smile lit her face as Hermione and Leigh joined the group.

"Are newies!" she said excitedly "Very rare we get new people in Final year. Home Economics is compulsory for 3rd and 4th years and many of my students decide other subjects are more important by the time they get to final year"

"Now lets get started" she addressed the whole group "You'll be working in pairs as per usual and todays task is to make sausage rolls. The ingredients and method are on the board – ingredients to your left. I'll be around to see each of you once you get started"

Hermione and leigh looked on in bewilderment as the rest of the students paired up and walked towards the kitchen units behind them. The teacher came quickly over.

"Hello dears, I'm Mrs Richards, Pleased to meet you. You don't mind working together?" They both nodded no and she led them over to an unoccupied bench.

"Ok, well since your just trialling, I'll help you out with getting started. The measuring cups are here, bowls here, spoons etc.. you've used electric ovens before?" she asked. Leigh nodded and Hermione just stood in silence.. no.. she'd never used an electric oven before.. but how could you tell that to a muggle teacher? Everyone in the muggle world uses them all the time.. just another illustration that she really wasn't suitable for this place.

The hour and a half progressed quickly and Hermione was staring down in bemusement at their handiwork when the bell went.

"Your really good at cooking" she said to Leigh as the bought back two takeaway containers for them to take their sausage rolls with them.

"Lots of practice" he said with a small smile. He was still obviously worried about her, she hadn't said more than a few words the entire time they were working.. most unlike her.

"we'd better get going, you've got detention" said Leigh quietly and Hemione nodded her head sadly. Walking quickly back across campus together in silence, Hermione once again felt the eyes of her peers following her. Leigh kept a hand reassuringly on her forearm, helping her along physically as well as mentally.

At the door of the Geography classroom he squeezed her hand and told her he'd meet her right outside when she was done. She nodded her head and silently walked into the room.

"Finally Miss Granger' said the teacher sternly.

"I'm sorry, my last class was in Building E" she said morosely taking a seat beside a small blonde girl in the middle of the room.

"You can each read and summarise page twenty two through thirty of those books for me. Once you are done you may leave" she said settling down at the teachers desk in the front of the room.

The teacher pulled out a salad sandwich and started unwrapping it. Hermione could hear her stomach growling at the sight of food. To top of her rotten day, she hadn't actually eaten anything since last night.

A half an hour later when the two girls were quietly scribbling away on their summaries, the door opened and the teacher was called away by a student who needed to talk to her outside.

"Your never going to fit in her" snarled Joanne as soon as the door closed behind the teacher.

"Why not?" asked Hermione bewildered.

"Because you're a freak" she stated.

"I am not a freak" argued Hermione.

"You are two.. You dress like a two year old and you have no idea about anything" She stated.

"I do to!" argued Hermione irritable at someone saying she knows nothing, wasn't she the smartest witch in her school.

"You don't know what you've gotten yourself into with Sandy. Trying to steal her boyfriend is LOW" snapped Joanne.

"I didn't try to steal her boyfriend!" argued Hermione angrily.

"She says you did!" argued Joanne. All pretence of continuing work gone.

"And what proof does she have?" spat Hermione angrily.

"Why would she need proof?" asked Joanne

"Well it's a fairly harsh accusation, she'd need something that convinced her" said Hermione.

"HE told her you were trying to crack on to him" said Joanne.

"That's ridiculous!" Screeched Hermione. A second later the door flew open and Leigh entered looking around threateningly. Hermione realised how loud she must have been to have scared him so.

"its alright Leigh" she said softly and he looked at her for a long moment before he nodded and retreated to the door. She noticed that he left the door open just a little bit though.

"Is he your boyfriend? Does he know whats going on?" asked Joanne snidely "Did you tell him that you've been hitting on your friends' boyfriend?"

"I haven't been hitting on Daniel. I barely even see him!" argued Hermione refusing to answer Joanne's question about Leigh.

"Girls!" yelled the teacher as she returned to the room seeing them glaring at one another across the desks.

"Please finish your work in SILENCE" she stated emphasizing the last word.

By the time the summary was done Hermione was Fuming. She stormed to the front of the room and dropped the two page report on the teachers desk and then without a work she stalked out of the room.

Leigh was standing right where she expected him to be, leaning against the wall just outside the door with a book in his hands. She could tell he wasn't actually reading though by the way he put it away the second she stepped out of the door. Looking back, she could tell her could also see her seat from where he was standing.. would she ever be able to repay him for how much care he was taking of her?

Slinging an arm around her shoulders he pulled her against him and put a kiss to the top of her head. "shhh. Calm down" he stated quietly.

"I just can't…" she stumbled over the rest and fell silent.

"I know" he said "Two more classes and we can go home. Forget that this day ever happened"

"That sounds good" she agreed and they made their way out of the building towards their afternoon classes.

The fifth period class was Chemistry and Hermione was dubious about the subject to begin with. She felt better when she realised that by some fluke the class was made up mostly of guys and none of Sandy's friends were there.

She quickly set up her books next to leigh's at one of the workstations and waited for the teacher to begin talking.

It seemed that they were going to do a small experiement.. just mixing two chemicals together and observing the results. Hermione sighed in relief.. not so different from potions and it meant that she didn't have to dig into those huge molecular structures that still baffled her in the text book.

Twenty minutes into the class, She realised she'd been wrong about it being like potions.. In potions she got the results she was after.. this time however.. everyone else in the class had test tubes with varying shades of Yellow through to Red mixtures within it.. and somehow hers was a vivid bright blue.

"Uhh… " said the teacher from behind her looking over her shoulder.

"Yes" she asked bitterly looking at her test tube in disappointment.

"Name?" he asked with a small smile for her.

"Hermione Granger" she answered still concentrating all of her will on the test tube in front of her.

"Ahh, Hermione.. Can you tell me how you come by that lovely blue you've got there?' he asked.

"I followed the directions! Exactly as they were written" she said in exasperation looking up into soft brown eyes that seemed to be completely understanding.

"Its perfectly alright miss granger" he said noting her anger "It happens from time to time, for no apparent reason"

"How can their be no apparent reason?" she asked absently "Everything in Chemistry is about finding reasons.. breaking things down and finding out how they are made.. and now your telling me there is no reason?"

"Well, in truth, there is.. but it's a bit beyond senior year" he said "Should you be able to replicate that at University you would indeed be able to figure out what you have done"

"Can't you just tell me?" she asked desperately.

"Unfortunately, it would take too long.. and theres the bell" he said as the bell started ringing through the room.

"Can you all please rinse your test tubes and stack them upside down in the test tube racks on your desk" he shouted over the din of people talking and packing up there books.

As they walked out, Hermione looked back to find the teacher alternating between watch her and looking at her test tube in wonder.

Her final class of the day was English and she was pleasantly surprised when Vicky strode in and sat down at the spare desk next to her.

"Good day?" she asked pulling out her pad of blank writing paper and a pen.

"Not so much, No" answered Hermione, and as if to illustrate her point a paper aeroplane came from somewhere further back in the room and hit her in the head. She looked down and sighed. Down the side of it in black ink was the work "FREAK". This was WORSE than Hogwarts now.

The period went quickly and Hermione found Vicky and interesting person to talk to. They studied some of the first scenes of Macbeth for which Hermione was very grateful. She could partially tune out the class and still be able to give the answers required when she needed to.

Before she knew it the last bell was ringing and she was able to breath a huge sigh of relief.

The streamed out of the school with all the other students, Hermione very mindful to avoid Sandy and Joanne and a number of other girls who had been giving her grim looks all day, and she sighed again as she slid into the back of the car.

Hermione felt like after that day she had she just wanted to be along so she retired to the back garden with her book. Leigh was a little distance away under a big tree. She knew he was there but thankfully she still had the sense of being by herself. Sighing softly she opened her book and stared at it for a long moment, her brain running at a million miles a minute with all the things that she was worried about.

She was so caught up in it all that she almost screamed when a voice spoke from right next to her.

"Miss Granger" sais the talk dark haired man standing beside her table.

She looked up at him and almost screamed again. Scrambling to her feet she took in the sallow skin, the long greasy hair and the jet black cloak and hoped to god that Leigh didn't spot them.

"Professor!" she said breathlessly. Looking frantically for her wand, finally procuring it from her sleeve she aimed it at him.

"Put that silly wand away" he said quietly "Do you think I would have announced myself if I'd planned to hurt you?"

"No. I.. uh.. " then something occurred to her "How did you get in here! The boundary is warded!"

"Mr. Malfoy" he said quietly and gently lowered her wand from where it was still aimed at his Chest.

"Not that.. I.. Uh don't' .. uh Trust you professor but… " she stumbled.

"I am no longer Professor" he said moving slowly to take a seat on the ground beside her "I am no longer your professor, and you are no longer my student, if you wish you may refer to me as…" he hesitated thinking for a moment "I would imagine Severus would have to do" he sighed as he said that.

Hermione sank bonelessly back to the ground. To address her former professor by his first name? Unheard of.

"Umm.. Sir.. " she said and he raised and eyebrow at her "What are you doing here?" she rushed on.

"I have come with information for Potter" he said spitting the name out angrily "He will not listen to the information should it come from myself, therefore I have been forced to find an alternative way to pass it on to him"

"Uhh.. Sir" she said blushing as he raised an eyebrow at her again "I.. uh.. don't think Harry would listen to anything from me either. And even if he would, I have no way of getting in touch with him"

"Not even an owl?" asked the darked haired man sceptically.

"I don't own an owl sir. And, he hasn't sent his to me at all this summer" she struggled with the smile that flickered across the professors lips.

"Mr. Malfoy mentioned trouble in paradise" he said smoothly "then it is true that you were left unprotected by the Order?"

"Draco told you that?" asked Hermione breathless.

"No, Miss Granger, It is I who told him" answered Snape with another raised eyebrow, reminding Hermione how the information had come into her possession in the first place.

"So, Miss Granger, do you or do you not have a means of communicating with Potter?" he said after a moments silence.

"I.. uh.. That is, I could get his Phone number from someone" she said hesitantly "But I'm not sure if he will talk to me if I ring him.. we had a .. disagreement the other day"

"How long will it take you to track down this 'Phone Number'" he said the last word sarcastically, reflecting his attitude to all things muggle.

"Umm. I may be able to get it tomorrow night" she said thinking that she had Deb practice the next night "Sooner if it was particularly urgent".

"Tomorrow night then.. I will send my message to Mr Malfoy and please do all you can to pass it on to Potter" he agreed and without another word he began striding off towards the back fence.

"Professor!" she cried and he stopped but did not turn around.

"Where is Draco?" she asked his back.

"Mr. Malfoy is on a mission for me. He was the only person I could trust to send. He is safe and is in no danger. He should return by the end of the week" he stated. He started walking again and then stopped.

Turning this time he looked at her quietly for a moment and then nodded before walking on. Hermione watched him until he was out of sight and then wondered at the strange day she was having.

A second later an owl drops from the sky, causing her necklace to warm quickly. She panicked for a second until she recognised the distinct owl of Pavarti Patil, not many owls – even those owned by wizards, had Pink tufts of feathers around the owls 'Ears'.

The owl dropped its note onto the grass next to Hermione and then soared off to a low tree branch nearby.

Gingerly Hermione picked up the letter and opened it.

_Hermione! _

_ Vicky told us! What are you thinking! Never to do magic again! Going to a muggle school! Oh my goodness! Are you out of your mind? _

_ I know that the Wizarding world is a little stressful at the moment _Hermione snorted at the use of "A little stressful" to describe the wizarding world_, But its still a much better life than what the muggles have! Besides, We'd miss you! _

_ Pavarti and Padma _

Hermione had to smile at the little note, and after the day she had she was beginning to think that Evil wizards weren't nearly as hard to deal with as muggle school.. she thought back on her previous year though and amended that, perhaps not.. so far no one had died at this muggle school.. that in itself was a big plus.  
Hermione pushed the note into the back of her book and thought over the concerns that had been piling up all week… Harry and her argument from Friday, the discovery of the second spy, Draco's arrival and subsequent disappearance, Sandy's odd behaviour and the day she'd had at school.. and then finally Professor Snape's request that she get in touch with Harry.. It was all a great big knotted mess and all she wanted to do, was wake up tomorrow and hope everything had gone back to normal. 

Hours later, Hermione slumped down in her soft sheets and felt the rigid control of the past few hours break down. A tear leaked from the side of her eye and then before she realised it was followed by a second and then a third. She sniffed quietly and reached out for her handkerchief. Blowing her nose softly so she didn't wake Leigh. It didn't matter however as a second later he was standing at the door looking at her in concern.

"I knew you had to break eventually" he said softly and climbed up onto the bed with her pulling her to him.

She settled against him with her head on his chest and let the pent up emotions flow from her. She just wanted to have her friends back.. that's all that mattered to her at the moment.. Harry and Ron, Draco, Sandy.. she didn't know what she'd done that had changed her so much that her friends didn't like her any longer.

Leigh pulled her closer as she stopped sniffling and allowed her to rest her head against his shoulder. With all of the worry and problems of the day, she found that suddenly she was exhausted.

She looked up into Leigh's eyes and smiled a small watery smile at him "Thankyou" she said softly and then settled back down, hugging him tightly as a child might a teddy bear, in the hopes that the act of holding on so tightly, might make everything else right around them.

* * *

**Wednesday August 5th**

The next day Hermione awoke feeling comfortable and for some strange reason, completely at peace. She struggled to move from her bed and realised that she must have fallen asleep still hugging Leigh. She blushed brightly as she noticed him sprawled across the top of her bed still holding her around the shoulders.

She quickly wiggled out of his embrace and as she stepped out of bed, still blushing bright red, he awakened and looked at her questioningly for a minute before the reality that he was in her room intruded, Then he blushed bright red as well.

"Sorry!" he exclaimed agitatedly.

"No need to be sorry" She said with a wave, although her face was as red as his.

"Uhh, well.. I'd better head down to my room and get dressed" he said uncomfortably. As he stepped out of the room she called out to him.

"Leigh?". He poked his head back in the door and she took a deep breath before she could change her mind "You know if you wanted to.. umm.. keep some stuff up here.. it would be fine.." she felt her face blushing brighter again.

"And when Draco comes back?" he asked

"Well, umm.. we'll deal with that when it happens, but your.. practically living in her at the moment with him away.. so.." she hesitated.

"uhh.. yeah.. no worries" he said awkwardly and then he disappeared around the door and she heard the main door close as he headed out.

Hermione sighed to herself.. in her head it had seemed like a good idea, however now she thought about it.. it could make things rather.. awkward.

She hurried through her getting ready for school routine, new jeans, new top, hair straightened and then finding her black leather scuffs. She thought that after yesterday she hopefully wouldn't be called a Freak for how she dressed at least.

At breakfast she was happy to see that Leigh was still setting her breakfast out for her and she ate everything that was on her plate, making up a little bit for all the missed meals yesterday.

Today they were early to school and Hermione walked into the senior common room and straight over to where Jen was sitting. She noted that not as many people were watching her as yesterday and she was determined that today should be better.

"Morning Jen" said Hermione happily.

"My, you're a happy chappy today" exclaimed Jen looking from one to the other of them "Whats changed?"

"Absolutely nothing" said Hermione taking her seat across from Jen and laying her laptop at her feet "Except that I had a good nights sleep" she blushed a little at the thought "And a good breakfast and I'm not running late for school"

"well that could do it I guess" said Jen doubtfully.

Just then Sandy walked in with a few of her friends and glowered at Hermione darkly.

Hermione stood up from her seat and strode over, not pausing to think about what she was doing. She grabbed Sandy by the arm and said "We need to talk" looking significantly at the others she said pointedly "Alone".

They walked into the sealed off study area and the door thudded closed behind them.

"Sandy, I cannot believe you would think me… capable of trying to take your boyfriend!" began Hermione.

"Why not?" asked Sandy defensively "I barely know you"

"You do know me. You've known me for over 10 years" argued Hermione.

"Wrong. I knew you. 10 years ago" stated Sandy "I don't know who you are anymore than you know who I am"

"but do you think I'm capable of taking Daniel?" asked Hermione looking directly at Sandy until she looked away.

"I don't know" She muttered "I just don't know".

"What do you want to know?" asked Hermione softly.

"Why would he say you're trying to hit on him, if you weren't?" she asked.

"What?" asked Hermione stunned to hear her confirm Joanne's rumour "He said that?"

"Yeah" she said softly raising her eyes to Hermione "I couldn't believe it.. but then… why else would you have been out there alone with him?"

"Outwhere alone with who?" asked Hermione completely confused.

"The swings!" Yelled Sandy swinging around to stare in the opposite direction.

"He was at the swings?" asked Hermione, her breath catching in her throat.

"He said that's when James found you, you were trying to hit on him" she said breathing heavily, obviously trying to stop herself from breaking down.

"Daniel wasn't even there!" said Hermione angrily "And if he was he certainly didn't help me when James attacked me!"

"What? Wait. James attacked you?" asked Sandy suddenly turning around and staring in horror at Hermione.

"On the swings, Thursday night" said Hermione sinking into one of the study chairs. A second later Sandy joined her sitting opposite her.

"What did he do?" she asked tentatively.

"He.. He.." Hermione had to work up the courage to finish the sentence and Sandy sat quietly waiting "He held a knife to my throat"

"No!" exclaimed Sandy aghast.

"Yeah" agreed Hermione softly.

"Why didn't Jen tell me?" asked Sandy. Hermione looked at her significantly

"Jen Doesn't know?" she asked softly "Who does?"

"Draco, or Jake as you know him, and Leigh" said Hermione.

"Why is Jake Draco?" asked Sandy looking worried.

"He was sent to protect me, and we weren't sure whether the person who was going to attack me knew his name or not"

"You KNEW you were going to be attacked?" asked sandy incredulously.

"Not specifically.. it was a possibility though" said Hermione sighing softly.

"But why?" asked Sandy eventually.

"You know Harry, my "Famous" best friend?" She asked and at Sandy's nod she continued "I'm an easy way to get to him, so…" she left it hanging.

"They'd hurt you to get to him? Oh My god" said Sandy with a hand over her mouth.

"Yeah" she agreed.

The two girls sat in silence for a few minutes until the bell signalling first period rang. Hermione could see Leigh on the otherside of the soundproof glass signalling for her to hurry up.

"Do you believe me?" she said finally.

"What. Oh yeah" sad sandy absently "So why would Daniel…" she trailed off.

"Well.. I can't confirm it.. but its possible that Daniel is in on it.. " said Hermione softly.

"No Way" argued Sandy.

"we'll discuss it later" agreed Hermione as Leigh opened the door and called to her to follow him.

As she walked away sandy called after her "Honey… I'm sorry.. sorry for doubting you".

Hermione nodded and then walked off with Leigh to their first class.. A weight lifted off of her chest as she thought about the conversation, but another worry edged its way into her lists of worries.. was Daniel a death eater?

Their first class was Business studies and Hermione found that she loved the subject. It was not something she had EVER been exposed to before and she automatically started jotting down ideas of books to check out of the library when she got home. The teacher was incredibly interesting and mentioned that the main project for the year was for the class to form a business and run it within the school. She looked up at that and thought about how much fun that sounded and how much she would learn and suddenly decided that she didn't want to leave St. James after all.

Her second class of the day was Advanced English which she discovered was much different from her normal English class of the day before. After unsuccessfully trying to compose a poem for the better part of an hour, she decided that should she stay, she probably wasn't cut out for advanced English.

After recess she attended another maths class and economics and even though the classes were interesting, she spent most of her time worrying about the revelation from earlier in the day that Daniel might be a Death eater.. she then felt her heart flip as she realised that she would be seeing him tonight at the Deb practice? How on earth do you behave normally around someone whom you expect is a deatheater?

At Lunchtime Hermione followed Jen and a bubbly sandy down to the auditorium to watch a debate. Ironically the topic was about whether Miracles exist or not. Hermione wanted to laugh at many of the points bought up as she knew that they were generally overflow from the wizarding world.

After lunch the four of them had English – Debate. Hermione sighed as she thought of the subject. It had been on everyone's timetable whether they wanted to do it or not. They all trooped down to the classroom on the second floor, and where an hour ago they had been laughing at the clever remarks and witty report of the debaters, not they faced that they faced the same themselves – it didn't seem all that entertaining.

The took seats in the middle of the class, hoping to blend in, but as the teacher strode in, she knew it had been a mistake. With a groan she recognised the Geography teacher.. what geography teacher teaches Geography AND debating?

"Good afternoon" she said as she stacked her books on the desk at the front.

"Today we'll be hearing each of you talk for 2 minutes of a topic of my selection. Before I hand them out, please form into teams of three".

Hermione looked at her four friends and frowned, how was this going to work?

"I'll go" said Sandy when no one spoke up.

"No. You stay. I'll go" said Jen standing abruptly.

"No. Sit. I'll go" said Hermione, although she didn't know where the words had come from.

Squaring her shoulders she walked over to a group of two boys sitting in the front row, the one on the left had black unruly hair and silver framed glasses and the one on the right had red hair and freckles, though not so gangly as Ron. She smiled as she looked at them, in an alternative reality, they could have been Harry and Ron at a muggle school.

"Hello" she said suddenly self conscious.

"Hi" they echoed.

"Ben and John" the Black haired boy said pointing between them.

"Hermione" she said taking a seat.

"Yeah we know who you are" said Ben.

"What? How?" asked Hermione worriedly.

"Oh, we were at this party.. what.. 6 weeks ago?" said John with a smirk.

"yes, Well.. lets uh.. not mention that" she said blushing.

"So you still with that boy?" asked John after a moments silence.

"Leigh?" she asked surprised that they would ask such a question.

"Yeah. I guess" answered John with a shrug.

"I.. kind of" she answered with a grimace. She wasn't sure what answer to give them.

"On again off again?" guessed Ben.

"Yeah, Something like that" she agreed.

"Right you three" broke in the teacher, her eyes narrowed when she saw Hermione "I've saved a special one for you.

"Money is the root of all Evil – Affirmative" she said sharply and walked off. Hermione was wondering what was so bad about that topic.. all you had to do was look at half of slytherin and you had your answer.. but then again there was Harry who had heaps of money and wasn't the least bit evil.. well up until recently.

"Bugger" said Ben and Hermione had to restrain herself from scolding him about his language.

"Whats so bad about that?" asked Hermione clearly unsure.

"Well you see.. John here, is the richest bloke in the school.. if we win.. we've got to prove that he's evil" said Ben with a grin.

Hermione laughed in spite of herself. How like Ron and Harry these two were..

"Well, I'm sure we'll come up with something" she said finally and pulled some blank paper out of her folder and labelled the top.

Two hours later the class wound up and Hermione was pleased to note that Sandy, Jen and Leigh's team had won their debate. Hermione's team on the other hand had had a really hard time rebutting their opposition as each of their arguments had in fact been centred around the fact that their first speaker was the heir to millions and yet as far as anyone could tell, he wasn't evil.

Hermione, Jen, Leigh and Sandy exited the school to see the Limo pulled up in front of the gates. Hermione laughed as Jen suddenly started giving other people superior looks as she walked towards it.

"You snob" she said as she climbed in after Sandy.

"Oh I know, but you don't get far in a school like this if your not.. or at least act like one" said Jen logically.

They chatted for 20 minute car trip to the dance hall where the Deb practice was.

As with last week they entered and hung around in their own little group until Mrs Cochrane, the teacher Arrived.

She led the girls down the hallway to their dressing room and allowed them a few minutes to put their things away in their dressers and lock the drawers.

Patricia bounced up to the dresser next to Hermione and sat happily on the stool there.

"Hi!" she said cheerily.

"Hi Patricia!" said Hermione happily.

"Pat, please" she said in return.

"How was your week?" asked Hermione.

"Wonderful, Yours?"

"Oh, up and down' answered Hermione honestly.

"I hope more ups than downs. Did you practice at all?"

"Yes, On Sunday, although I'm sure I've forgotten it all"

"I'm sure you'll be fine.. I on the other hand.. " she made a morose face.

"That bad?" she asked laughingly.

"Worse probably" agreed Patricia.

"Let us go, my dears" said Mrs Cochrane over the chatter and the girls filed back out of their room.

Upon entering the main hall again Hermione spotted Daniel for the first time and felt her heart jump nervously. How on earth was she going to get through this? Surprisingly she wished that Draco was here to tell her what to do.

"Alright, find your partners" came Mrs. Cochrane's voice and Hermione made a beeline for Leigh. They were all arranged in the first dance pattern and before Hermione could explain to Leigh what had her so concerned, they were dancing.

"Very Good Miss Granger! Some one has been practicing. Nice footwork Mr. Campbell.. Miss Spencer, please do NOT stand on your partners Toes – " Hermione smiled as the teachers voice faded down the line. It was nice, just to be in Leigh's arms again. The last week had been so full on that she felt she'd barely seen Leigh, well except for when she woke up being held by him this morning. A blush crept up her cheeks as she thought of that.

"What?" he asked her as he spun her slowly pulled close to him.

"Just thinking" she said in response.

"Uh. Alright" he paused and then he continued in a soft tone that she was sure only she could hear "You know what you said this morning about me, moving some things into.. uh your room?"

"Did you mean it?" he asked after a second. She nodded in response and then he smiled over her head "Consider it done then".

She smiled to herself all the way through the rest of the dance. She wondered what her friends would think if they knew she'd just invited a boy to stay in her room.. how far she had come in the past few weeks.. a thought struck her then though.. she also wondered what her mother would say if she ever found out she'd invited a boy to stay in her room… uh oh.

Two hours later they were running a touch over time and were just about to start the last dance. Hermione began the complex set of steps with Leigh and then he swung her to his left and she ended up with Justin, Jen's cousin and partner.

"Hello again" he said pleasantly.

"Hello" she said smiling politely.

"I see everything worked out with Leigh"

"Yes, it all worked out alright"

"I knew it would" he said with a satisfied smile.

"how's that?" she asked curious.

"You can just see the magnetism between you, something as small as that wouldn't have been able to keep you apart"

"hmm" agreed Hermione non-commitally.

She was moving rapidly through the dance partners when suddenly she was face to face with Dudley Dursley.

"Dudley" she said pleasantly.

"Hermione" he said equally as pleasantly.

"I have a favour to ask" she said almost straight away. His mouth turned down in a frown automatically.

"his number" he guesed.

"Yes" she agreed "after Friday.. well I wouldn't ask for it.. but its rather urgent"

"what happened Friday?" he asked curious dispite himself.

"We had a fight" she said "but now someone I know needs to get a message to him urgently.

"hmmf. Ok. See me after and I'll get your number to sms it to you" he said as they went to change partners again.

Hermione spun left and then missed her footing as she saw the all too familiar face of Daniel as her next partner. He caught her as she stumbled and placed her back on her feet.

"You alright there Hermione?" he asked smiling.

"Never better" she responded smiling as well, although it was horribly forced.

He spun her left and then right before she got up the courage to speak to him. She didn't really want to make him angry, but she was in the middle of a room full of muggles, and her wand was within easy reach, what would he be able to do?

"Sandy said you told her I was trying to steal you" she said quietly.

"She what? I never said such a thing" he said, though his eyes darted left and right and Hermione could tell he was lying. She cursed herself then, she might just have put her friend in danger as well as herself.

"oh, my mistake then, she probably said something else and I just misinterpreted it" agreed Hermione hastily.

"yes, I'd say you did" he said coldly. In that instant she realised that of all the people she knew, with his ability to change from charming to cold and scary in an instant, he was most likely to be a death eater.

"Oh sorry" she said again and thankfully the dance spun her off to the left again at that moment.

Breathing a sigh of relief she caught Sandy's eye across the room and gestured towards the benches at the side of the room and nodded her head. Sandy took note and nodded her head too with a worried glance after she noted who Hermione had been dancing with.

Once the dance ended the two girls quickly moved to the side of the room and Hermione relayed what had happened. Sandy paled and then held a out a hand to Hermione.

"What are we going to do?" she asked worriedly "I.. I can't.. believe it but… " she stuttered.

"Just.. make sure your never alone with him" said Hermione feeling incredibly sorry for her friend. She knew what it was like to feel threatened by someone you had trusted.

"Easier said than done" said Sandy bitterly.

"Come home with me" said Hermione "You can stay the night'

"Your sure?" she asked hope brightening on her face.

"Yes. I'm sure. I'll invite Jen. We'll have to be up early for school tomorrow, but at least, you won't have to worry about.. well him".

"Thanks Hermione!" said Sandy suddenly seeming happier.

After the plan had been relayed to Leigh and Jen and approval granted by all parents involved. The four of them prepared to leave the hall. As she was leaving Dudley called out to her.

She walked quickly over to him and he asked for her number. She sent her number to him from her phone with a little bit of trial and error and then as she turned a thought occurred to her.

"Are you and Pat going to the After party?" she asked referring to the big party that Sarah's parents were letting her have in honour of the Debut.

"I think so" said Dudley looking around for Patricia who had mysteriously vanished for the moment.

"Well, I know you live all the way over in Little Whinging, so I was wondering if you wanted to come back to my place to get changed, I live near Cheltenham, it'll save you about 45 minutes"

"It sounds great. I'll run it past pat and we'll let you know next week" he agreed.

With that Hermione rejoined her friends.

Once they arrived home, Jen and Sandy went to choose rooms in the Guest wing, while Hermione and Leigh proceeded up to Hermione's room. Hermione was overjoyed to see Draco sprawled on the couch in her sitting room.

"Draco!" she cried running over to him to give him a hug. He held his hands out in front of him and fended her off though.

"Granger, What do you think your doing?" he asked accusingly.

"I'm just glad your back!" she exclaimed.

"Oh?" he questioned with a lift of an eyebrow. Hermione noticed the similarity of the gesture to one snape had used repeatedly the night before and wondered if it was where the Slytherin had picked it up from.

"But first, Where were you? What were you doing?" she asked plopping down on the couch beside him.

"I can't tell you" he said without emotion.

"Still?" she asked worriedly

"Yes. You'll find out soon enough".

"Snape said he would send and urgent message with you for harry" she said changing the topic.

"Yes. I've got it" he answered. At that moment Jen and Sandy tumbled into the sitting room.

"What are they doing here?" he asked in disbelief.

"Oh! We think we've found the deatheater" said Hermione anxiously.

"The what?" asked Jen wondering.

"Can you distract them for 10 minutes?" asked Draco of Leigh with a nod towards the two girls.

"Ladies" he said offering each of them an arm. As they giggled and looped their arms through his, Hermione heard Draco sigh.

After the room had cleared Hermione turned her attention to Draco again.

"So you think you've found him?" asked Draco suddenly curious.

"Yes. That's why they're here.. its Sandy's Boyfriend Daniel" said Hermione.

"How did you work that out?" he asked after a brief pause.

"He was at the swings" said Hermione.

"And" said Draco obviously expecting more.

"What do you mean and? He was at the swings.. that's enough" said Hermione adamant.

"Well, no not really. We'll have to see the mark" said Drao decisively.

"Can he hide it?" asked Hermione suddenly worried.

"What? No. Not without me knowing its there". Said Draco absently..

"What are you planning?" asked Hermione looking at him.

"I think we need to have Sandy invite him over tomorrow.. its going to be hot.. how about we go swimming?" he asked with an evil grin.. Hermione couldn't help but smile back. As far as plans went it was relatively basic, but maybe.. it would work.

The sound of voices in the hallway distracted them and a minute later the girls and Leigh walked in.

"Done what you needed to do?" asked Leigh letting go of the girls arms "Sorry to disrupt you before your ten minutes was up.. but Georgina asked us to get you so we can have dinner".

As he said that Hermione's stomach grumble loudly applauding that idea. They all laughed and made their way down to dinner.

As she sat around the dining room table looking at her friends, she couldn't imagine that it had only been 24 hours since she had gone to bed miserable. Sandy was talking to her again, Draco was back safe and they might have uncovered the spy.. that only left Harry to worry about.. and surely as soon as Dudley sent through the number and she rang him he would realise that it was all a big misunderstanding and it would all work out for them as well.

After dinner the three girls and two boys returned to Hermione's sitting room where Hermione and Draco outlined Draco's plan – After filling Jen in on the bits she needed to know. She was astounded that no one had told her about James holding a knife to Hermione's throat.

They all agreed that it was a good plan and then as it was a school night, after an hour of television they each retreated to their rooms. Leigh and Draco hung back behind the two girls and Draco looked hard at Leigh who was pottering around the room making a show of cleaning up.

"Well I'm beat" he said dramatically.

"What? But its.. uh.. its your turn to sleep with Hermione" he said argued using David's term for the guarding arrangement.

"I'm sure you wouldn't mind covering for me?" asked Draco winking his eye at Leigh who began to glow a bright red from his blush.

"Oh.. uh.. of course not" agreed Leigh.

"Besides, I noticed your toothbrush beside the sink in there.. I take it you've moved in?" asked Draco.

"You were in my bathroom?" asked Hermione incredulously and swatted the slytherin playfully.

"Well its such a long trek down the guest bath on level 1" he said yawning "So if two don't mind, I might just head off to bed"

With a last wink at Leigh he was gone and Hermione looked at the closed door for a few moments before turning back to Legih.

"That boy.." she began

"Never fails to surprise me" he finished.

"Well, yes there is that too" she agreed with a smile.

Leigh wandered into her bathroom and Hermione followed him. The two of them stood at the sink and brushed their teeth together looking in the mirror, Hermione felt her heart skip a beat as her mind jumped forward 10 years to them being able to do this every night.

She quickly refocused on the present and finished her teeth, washed her face and headed for bed.

A moment later Leigh exited wearing cotton pants and a t-shirt as his pyjamas – a lot more respectable than when she'd walked into his bedroom and he'd only been wearing tracksuit pants, but still it seemed somehow more intimate now that he was standing in her room and she was only in her nightclothes as well.

"well, Night" he said awkwardly, heading out the other room.

Hermione looked after him longingly, wishing that she could ask him to hold her again tonight, he'd been such a comfort last night, but she knew that in reality, she didn't need him tonight like she had last night and, her mum would have a fit if she knew.

"Night" she said softly as he dimmed the lights in the other room and made himself comfortable on the couch.

"Night" he said again. This elicited a giggle from Hermione and before she knew it she was talking to him through her open bedroom door again, only dropping off an hour later when their was a comfortable lull in the conversation.

* * *

A/N: Hello All. Definitely not happy with this Chapter.. and after reading some of the other work on this site again, I feel that this story is very sub-standard. Anywhoo.. I finish what I start so if you want to keep reading, i will keep posting. Please Review though.. it does make it that much easier to get motivated to churn out another chapter! 


	19. Confrontations

A/N: Cheekysplash - I hope theres something in this chapter you like.. Everyone else - don't get used to two updates in two days! I just couldn't get these ideas out of my head..

* * *

**Thursday August 6th**

The next morning Hermione heard her phone beep as she walked down the stairs behind Leigh. Fishing in her bag she pulled it out and was relieved that she saw "1 new message" displayed. Quickly flicking through the menus she found the new message and opened it. It simply stated "Harry" and a number. She had to smile, Dudley definitely wasn't happy about giving out the number.

As she followed Leigh into the dining room for breakfast she was looking down and missed the clearly questioning glance that passed between Jen and Sandy. When she sat and looked up, they both raised their eyebrows in question and then nodded towards Leigh. Hermione would have laughed at their identical actions if it hadn't have been such an.. embarrassing topic.

Quickly ducking her head and hoping they would drop it she looked towards the end of the table where Draco was watching her.

"What?" she said after a moment when he didn't look away.

"Have you got the number yet?" he blinked as if coming out of a trance.

"Yeah. Just then" she answered and put her phone on the table.

"Excellent.. I think we should do it now" said Draco. Jen and Sandy looked between the two of them wondering what was going on.

"We need to ring Harry. Draco has a message for him from.. someone" she said in explanation and she picked up her phone and walked into the adjacent sitting room, closing the doors after Draco had walked in as well.

"Whats the message?" she asked writing the number on a piece of paper and picking up the house telephone.

"Call Saturday off" said Draco.

"Is that all?" asked Hermione.

"If you think about it is quite important. The message indicates, due to its delivery from Severus, that the DARK LORD knows about it" he said sarcastically.

"Yes, I realise that, But I don't think he'll listen to me. We've been over this already" she said with a sigh.

"We must try" argued Draco.

"Alright. If you say so. Just don't be surprised if he hangs up on me" she said angrily.

He just looked at her in expectation.

She dialled the number on the phone and held the receiver to her ear. Noting that it was ringing she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hello?" answered a groggy voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hello? Harry. Its Hermione" she said quickly.

"What do you want?" he said defensively straight away "And how did you get this number?"

"Someone we both know gave me the number" said Hermione answering the second question.

"I'm going to kill Ginny. She was snooping" he spat angrily.

"Yes, well.. I.. I.. have a message for you" she said suddenly cautious.

"Oh?" he asked sounding hostile.

"Yes. Call off Saturday. Voldemort knows about it" she said Forcefully.

"Ha!" he laughed in the other end of the phone "Good try, Hermione. Just because you're being left out and you can't deal with it".

"Harry! I'm serious!" she said urgently.

"So am I. Leave me alone to do what I must. And NO I am NOT going to take you with me" he said coldly.

"Harry! I don't want to come. I don't even particularly know what you are doing, but you MUSTN'T Go!" she said urgent again.

"Nice try, But you're wasting your time" he said angrily and before she could say anything else the phone went dead.

"He hung up on me" she said in disbelief.

"Did he at least listen?" asked Malfoy looking as if he already knew the answer.

"No.. He accused me of trying to sabotage him because he won't let me go with him" she said suddenly deflating.

"Ring him back" Said Draco dispassionately

"Oh I couldn't do that!" she said desperately "He already hates me"

"We have to get him to stop this idiocy" he said determinedly.

"Well… Ok" agreed Hermione realising that they might be talking about saving her best friends life, so what if he hated her, as long as he was still alive.

She hit redial on the phone and a second later the phone was ringing.

"Hello?" asked Harry's familiar voice again.

"Harry" She said and before she could say another word the phone went dead again.

"He hung up on me again" she said angrily.

"Once more. He might get it through his thick skull that this is important if you keep pestering him" said Malfoy reaching over and pressing redial on the phone.

After several more rings than normal the phone was answered.

"Hermione? Is that you again?" asked a different voice this time.

"Ron!" she said with a wave of relief. Ron might listen to her.

"Yeah. Look I don't know what your playing at, but can you just leave him alone, he's got enough on his mind without you adding to it" he said, almost in resignation.

"Look Ron, He really has to call Saturday off. Voldemort knows" said Hermione urgently.

There was silence on the other end of the phone for a moment.

"Your serious?" he asked after a minute.

"Yes!" She exclaimed hopeful that she had made it through to them.

"How would you know that?" came Harry's voice from the background "Its not like you've got any contact with the wizarding world at all. You're just making it up to get us to cancel it!"

"I'm not!" she cried urgently but once again the phone went dead.

"Well." Said Draco after a short pause.

"At least Ron thought I was serious, he might be able to talk sense into Harry" said Hermione in disappointment.

"Weasle? I doubt that.. he's the follower.. " Argued Malfoy and Hermione had to agree that Malfoy was right, if Harry decided he was still going, Ron would be right there beside him, even against his own better judgement.

"We'd better get some Breakfast. I've still got summer school today" said Hermione miserably.

"One moment" said Draco with the air of someone just having a brain wave "What about Nymphadora?"

"Tonks! Why didn't I think of that?" asked Hermione suddenly feeling hopeful again.

She scrolled through her phone and found her old phone number and pressed send.

After a large amount of rings the Phone was finally answered.

"Hello?" asked Tonks voice worriedly.

"Tonks! Its Hermione" said Hermione

"Hermione! The phone kept saying it was you.. but.. I'm ashamed to admit I couldn't work out how to use it!"

"No worries. Are you going to see Harry today?" she asked not beating around the bush.

"Well, He's normally at Grimmauld place on a Thursday and there just happens to be an order meeting there straight after work.. so Its likely. Why is that?"

"Well, I've heard.. from.. Snape that You-Know-who knows about the mission on Saturday night" said Hermione hurriedly. A sharp intake of breath on the other end let her know that Tonks understood the implication.

"Oh no. Have you spoken to him?" she asked worriedly.

"I have but he won't listen to me. Do you think perhaps you could talk to him this afternoon?"

"Yes, Yes of course" she answered distractedly.

"Thanks! Can you let me know what the verdict is?" she asked.

"Yes, I'll be in touch" answered Tonks.

After they'd said their goodbyes Hermione hung up and looked over to where Malfoy was leaning against the wall.

"Hopefully she'll have more success than we did" said Hermione and Malfoy nodded.

They rejoined the others in the dining room and Hermione quickly ate some breakfast before they all rushed out and climbed into the car.

Malfoy stood at Hermione's window talking quietly to her

"Remember that Sandy needs to contact Daniel today and invite him over" he asked. Hermione nodded in response "Don't be surprised if I'm..er.. Jake.. When he gets here.. no need to tip him off"

"of course" agreed Hermione and a minute later the car pulled out on the way to school.

The day flew for Hermione. They all handed in their History assignment, she also had Arts, Theatre, Accounting and Politics which she enjoyed, but not to the level of some of the other subjects she'd trialed.

After school they all stood in the carpark waiting for George. Sandy was eyeing her phone hesitantly waiting for a response from Daniel. It seemed to be taking an abnormally long time to come through, but Hermione supposed it was just because they were all so anxious for the response.

Eventually, just as George pulled in, the Phone Beeped. Sandy scrolled quickly through the message and said nervously "He says he's coming".

Hermione felt her heart go out to her friend, she felt incredibly sorry for her – waiting to find out if someone who was so close to you could possibly be in on a plot to hurt one of her friends, must be distressing her terribly.

When they got home George dropped them off at the front door and Daniel arrived a few minutes later, walking casually up the front walk. He pulled Sandy to him and kissed her quickly and Hermione had to will Sandy not to back away, she didn't however and if Hermione hadn't have known better she would have sworn Sandy was glad to see him – no wonder she had done so well in the school play last year, she truly was a brilliant actress.

"Geeze its hot.. Lets get in the pool!" said Jen and Hermione led the four of them through the house to the pool where "Jake" was reclining on one of the lounges.

"I wondered when you lot would be home" said Draco idly pulling off his top, leaving his upper body bare as he headed for the pool. Hermione couldn't help but notice that Sandy was eyeing him appreciatively from behind.

Jen nudged her not so subtly and Sandy coloured slightly and turned to look at Daniel.

"Jen and I just have to run inside and change" she said heading towards the door of the house quickly.

"I need a drink" said Leigh casually and followed the two girls towards the house, essentially leaving Daniel and Hermione together alone.

Hermione took a shaky breath, hoping he couldn't see how nervous she was and she walked calmly over to the lounges.

She sat quickly and tucked her legs up under her, pulling her wand into her hand in one fluid motion as she did so. She kept the conspicuous piece of wood held low next to her leg and hoped he didn't see it.

She looked out of the corner of her eye towards the pool to make sure that Draco was still within eyeshot. His, now black, head was bobbing near the closest end of the pool and she was sure that he had his wand in his hand by the way he looked at her pointedly.

"So, Daniel, about yesterday, I'm sorry I insinuated that Sandy said.. well you know.. I got it all confused. We've sorted it out since then" she said starting the conversation awkwardly.

He seemed to relax a little as she said that and sat back in the chair.

"That's good" he said, although he didn't appear all that relieved at her statement.

"yes it is" she said, now to put the plan into action.

"are you going to go in for a swim?" she asked gesturing to the pool.

"Oh, I don't think so" he said suddenly uncomfortable again. Hermione wondered at how open he was with his emotions.. How on earth had he managed to survive the dark lords presence with such lax mental control.

"Oh, no matter" she said suddenly running out of ideas for what to talk to him about. She sat in silence for a few minutes before she heard him speak again. He looked around the yard, obviously discounting Draco as being too far away and not able to help in any case.

He suddenly swung around on his lounge until he was facing her and leaned in closely.

"I know what you are" he said coldly.

"Me?" she asked suddenly afraid, although also surprised that he had risked a confrontation.

"Yes. You Mudblood" he spat. At that one word she felt everything freeze. It really was him! When it had been speculation it hadn't seemed so real, however now, sitting almost knee to knee to him, she froze. There was none of the adrenaline that had helped her escape James, all she could do was sit and stare at the boy who had somehow insinuated his way into her life in the past 6 weeks without her noticing, all on the order of a deranged dark lord who had some plan for her.

"What? The little mudblood all lost for words?" he taunted taking his wand from a pocket of his shorts and aiming it towards her. Her wand of course!

She quickly raised her wand and cast a disarming spell at him, however it bounced harmlessly off a protego shield and headed towards the garden.

A second later she was being inundated with cutting hexes, disarming charms and unsurprisingly a Cruciatus or two. It took all of her willpower to hold her Shield and dodge the unforgivables as they went whizzing past. A second later the backyard was silent again and Hermione looked over to where her attacker had been. He was laying full length on the pavement Stunned, Draco standing over him with his wand pointed between the boys eyes.

Hermione took a shaky breath. She owed Malfoy her life. Again.

"That came out of nowhere" said Draco conversationally, tying the prone boy in ropes and reversing his altered appearance seemingly in one movement.

Hermione could only nod, still in shock. The next moment the door to the house opened and the three others came out.

"Is it over already?" asked Jen in surprise. She looked down on the now bound Daniel as Malfoy and Hermione quickly slid their wands away.

"What did you do to him?" asked Sandy looking at the glassy eyes and the stiff posture. Draco and Hermione looked at each other in concern and Leigh came to their defence "It looks as if someone's hit him over the head… just a bit too hard".

Hermione nodded in agreement and the girls bought the story. A minute later Draco revived the boy.

"You!" spat Daniel as he took in Draco's platinum hair and grey eyes "They wondered where you'd found to hide yourself"

"Well, you found me.. Aren't you unfortunate?" drawled Draco in a tone that Hermione remembered clearly being aimed at her at Hogwarts.

"Wait until I tell the master" Said Daniel threateningly.

"Do you really think that you'll be getting anywhere near him anytime soon?" asked Draco conversationally.

"Of course I will" argued Daniel "Or have you forgotten that YOUR FATHER works for the ministry?"

"Who said anything about the ministry?" asked Draco mildly.

"Granger?" he asked without taking his eyes off the tied boy.

"Yes Malfoy?" she asked in return.

"Do you still happen to have Nymphadora's phone number?" he asked, he was perfectly aware of the answer, however the mention of Tonks seemed to make the boy on the ground shy into himself.

"Of course" said Hermione pulling her Phone out.

Draco took it and walked away a few feet, still looking at the boy on the ground "You see, you're not going to ministry, because we're about to hand you over to the Order of the Phoenix"

"No!" exclaimed the boy angrily "They'll.. They'll… "

"They'll hold you until the war is over. THEY are not like your side" said Hermione angrily at the implication that the Order would harm him.

From over where Draco was standing, Hermione could hear him talking to tonks quickly and then he got off the phone.

"They were at the Order meeting. Don't be surprised if some of the others arrive as well. I'd better clear out" He said Softly. Hermione nodded and he collared leigh and the girls on his way into the house, taking them with him.

The door had just snibbed closed behind them when footsteps could be heard running from the back of the garden.

"Damned Anti Apparition wards!" came an angry voice as they ran.

"Where'd she learn them anyway?" came another voice.

Tonks rounded the corner first and ran straight for Hermione, tripping over her feet only once as she came.

"Hermione! Are you alright?" she asked looking down at the bound boy in front of her.

"Yes, Yes, I'm fine" she said absently.

Arthur Weasley came in next, puffing only slightly and they were followed by Minerva McGonagall at a much slower pace.

"Well" said Professor McGonagall taking in the scene "Quite an achievement Miss Granger". Hermione felt that she should explain Draco's part in all oft his, but she was also aware that if he'd wanted to take credit he would have hung around. She glanced up at her bedroom window and noticed that the four of her friends were standing there looking down at her.

Arthur leaned over Daniel on the ground and quickly turned his left up upwards, there glaringly black against his pale skin was the unique tattoo of the dark mark.

"Well" he said almost echoing McGonagall's tone of a moment ago.

"Where's.." began Tonks but Hermione gave her a warning look.

"Hermione, I believe you should start from the start" said Arthur sitting on one of the chairs near him. The other two order members made themselves comfortable as well and looked at her expectantly.

She took a shaky breath, buying time and trying to work out where to start. Eventually she decided to start from the start.

Once she had finished her recitation of the relevant aspects of the past few weeks.. conveniently leaving out the fact that she was housing Draco Malfoy, She sank back into the chair she was sitting on. It was out of her hands now.

"And, What happened to this.. Other spy?" asked Arthur clearly disturbed that this was the Second Death eater in as many weeks that Hermione had captured.

"We don't know, He escaped as I said, but no one has seen him since" she said a shiver running through her at the thought.

"We'll have to search him out then" said Tonks.

Hermione smiled weakly at that.

Once the discussion had finished and the three order members had all the information that Hermione could provide to them, they stood and gathered the Death eater preparing for departure.

"Miss Granger?" asked Professor McGonagall "I have to ask you where you learned your wards? They are quite impressive"

"Oh, uh.. a friend from Hogwarts" she said feeling bad for avoiding the question but the professor appeared to accept the answer.

"Very well. Speaking of the school, have you made your decision one way or the other on coming back for your final year?"

"Umm, no, not as yet professor" Answered Hermione uncomfortably. How could she tell her favourite teacher that at this moment, it looked unlikely?

The professor nodded and moved out of the back garden with the death eater floating along in front of her, followed closely by Arthur Weasley.

Tonks stayed for a moment longer.

"I tried to tell Harry" she began "But he wouldn't hear of it. Accused me of being in 'Cahoots' with you, or some such rubbish"

Hermione had to suppress a sigh. Harry could be as stubborn as Ron when he wanted to be.

"He also accused me of trying to pass on information from 'That Traitor' saying that it would probably benefit Voldemort if he DIDN"T go this Saturday".

Hermione groaned at that. It seemed Harry was more determined now than before to go to the National Gallery.

After bidding Tonks Goodbye she headed up to her room and found Jen and Sandy watching TV while Draco and Leigh were talking quietly still by the window.

"Well, its done" said Hermione as she sank slowly onto the couch between her friends.

Jen reached out and squeezed Hermione's Hand and Sandy looked down at the carpet.

"Hermione, I feel like this is.. all my fault" she said slowly "If I'd never.."

"No! Don't blame yourself" said Hermione softly reaching over and pulling Sandy into a hug "Daniel did this, not you"

"I know that logically, but still I bought him into contact with you.." she said

"If it wasn't you, someone else would have" argued Hermione softly.

"Don't beat yourself up over it Sandy" said Draco joining the three of them on the couch and Leigh sat on the floor leaning against Hermione's legs.

"How can I not?" she asked morosely.

"He had a task, he would have found some way of fulfilling it.. not completing your tasks is just NOT an option" said Draco, his eyes far away as he remembered his own task.

"You sound like you know" said Jen astutely.

"Yes, from experience. Thank Goodness that's in the past" he said almost softly to himself.

"He knew you!" exclaimed Jen suddenly looking at Draco in dread.

"Well.. not precisely Me.. I've never met him before in my life" said Draco defensively.

"But.." said Jen looking bewildered.

"He knew my father.. My father is.. one of THEM" said Draco answering the question vehemently.

Hermione reached over and squeezed his hand as Jen had done for her before. Rather than flinching back from it he looked in wonderment down at her hand in his.

"I never would have thought.." he began and then coming back to himself he looked at Jen and Sandy and took a deep breath.

"So onto the next important issue then." Said Jen brightly and Hermione almost stared at how quickly the girl could move on.

"Oh, and what would that be?" asked Draco in his infamous drawl.

"Who Sandy's going to do her Debut with now" said Jen triumphantly.

"Oh No! I'd completely forgotten about that!" exclaimed Sandy "I won't be able to find anyone in time! Its NEXT Saturday!"

"Oh no your not! You are NOT bailing on me now! We'll find you someone!" said Jen determinedly.

Hermione looked over Sandy's head at Draco and looked at him pointedly. He stared back at her coldly for a full minute before he heaved a great sigh.

"Oh alright" he grimaced.

"What?" asked Jen in surprise.

"Draco is a great dancer" said Hermione with a significant look at Sandy.

"Really?" she asked looking the blond over with a critical eye "And I suppose he's not too bad to look at either" she joked.

"Not too bad!" exclaimed Draco indignantly "I take it back.. I can't dance at all"

"I'm joking" said Sandy with the first genuine smile she'd worn all night.

"Well.." he huffed affronted.

"Draco, Would you be my deb partner?" she asked hopefully

"Well, now. I'd have to think about that.." he said with a roguish smile that Hermione couldn't have ever pictured on the Slytherin's face.

"Oh stop playing with me. You know you will" she said after a moment when he didn't give her an answer.

"Oh alright then" he said in a reluctant tone, although she could tell that underneath the thought did appeal to him.

"Brilliant!" exclaimed Jen "Now lets see you dance!"

Draco's smile disappeared in a second "Nope. That wasn't part of the deal".

"Oh come on Draco" said Jen petulantly.

"Yes, show us what you can do!" agreed Sandy.

"You know your going to end up doing what they want anyway" agreed Leigh.

Finally Draco dragged himself off the Couch and headed for the CD collection. Selecting the CD with the dance songs on it he loaded it into the CD player and hit play.

"Well GET UP Then" he said impatiently to Sandy who was still sitting on the couch. She giggled softly and stood. He took her hand and led her to the middle of the floor waiting for the beginning of the steps to arrive in the song.

Hermione had to admire the blond's grace once again as she watched him glide through the steps and twirl Sandy like she was lighter on her feet than a feather.

When the music stopped Sandy's cheeks were glowing red and she wore a grin from ear to ear.

"Brilliant!" she declared as she took her seat again. Hermione could swear she saw a smug self satisfied grin flick across Draco's features before he resumed his seat and assured her that he would be just as able in the other 5 dances that were required.

Hours later, after Jen and Sandy had been sent home with George, Leigh, Draco and Hermione were lazing around Hermione's sitting room discussing the events of the day.

"I owe you for my Life again Draco" said Hermione after a few moments of silence.

"Yes, don't make it a habit Granger" he joked back.

"No seriously Thankyou" she said "You've been…"

"Don't get all mushy with me" he said after she hesitated, but she could tell he appreciated that she was thankful all the same.

"So What now?" she asked

"Now, We get Leigh through Monday, get all of us through next Saturday and see if we can't save Potter's bloody life in the process" said Draco matter of Factly "And Right now, I think its time for Bed"

He smirked at Hermione and Leigh in a very Malfoy-ish way as he said this and then he stretched.

"I'm so tired after all the excitement, I'm sure you'll be more than capable of carrying out the Guard Duty tonight" he said and without another word, he got up and left.

Hermione looked at the door for moments after it shut and wondered at what he was trying to accomplish.

"Well, time for bed then I guess" Said Leigh and the two of them entered the bathroom together, brushed their teeth and then headed for their own rooms to change and sleep.

After an hour of struggling with the memories of the day – of the barrage of hexes and the thought of just how close she had come to putting herself in a position she couldn't have gotten out of, she felt tears slip down her face.

"Hermione" Said a tentative voice form the doorway. Leigh. She sighed, she thought she'd been quiet enough.

"I'm alright, just go back to bed" she advised. He continued into the room anyway.

"No your not, your crying" he said and he climbed onto her bed and held her as she let the tears flow for a few more minutes.

"I'm sorry, its just.. just the stress catching up with me" she said after a moment.

"I know" he said.

"You know.. you probably shouldn't be in here" she said after a moment of silence.

"I know that too" he agreed.

"Why don't I come out there.. we could sit on the couch.." she asked. He shrugged and the two of them retreated to the couch where Leigh shared his fluffy blanked with Hermione and she quietly drifted off to sleep laying with her head in his lap.

* * *

**Authors Notes (Again):** I know this chapter is relatively short.. but I hope you enjoyed it. The trial isn't far off now.. and there is a few surprises awaiting Hermione, Leigh and Draco in the next few days. Please Review. 


	20. One Big Happy Family

**Author's Note:** **I'm sorry for the delay, I finished this chapter about a week ago, but was unable to load it. All better now, so on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 20 – One big happy family. **

Friday:

Hermione blinked sleepy eyes as she looked around the at once familiar and also unfamiliar room. It was her sitting room, but what on earth was she doing here? She flicked her eyes up behind her and realisation flooded through her – She'd fallen asleep while talking to Leigh! She was currently draped across him with her head on his stomach as he laid with his head propped uncomfortably against the end of the couch. She felt very self conscious and comfortable all at the same time.

She laid there very still for a few minutes so as not to wake him, and looked over the boy who had come to mean so much to her. She had to admit that even though she hadn't really taken him up on his offer to kiss him any time she wanted, she was perhaps more dependent on him now than ever before. A small smile turned the corners of his mouth up as if he was having a rather pleasant dream, and Hermione felt the familiar butterflies start up in her stomach again. They had become so commonplace in the past few weeks that she hardly even noticed them any more, but laying here in the quiet of her sitting room, on this bright sunny morning with Leigh, she found that they were a welcome thrill.

Leigh. He was proving to be both her rock and her only uncertainty. It all hung in the balance on the outcome of Monday - If only Monday could go how she planned.. she knew that in reality she didn't have any control over how the day would pan out, but in her mind she saw the judge sitting behind his big wooden desk and he would look over at Leigh kindly and say "You did the right thing son". She knew it was a farfetched daydream.. but if only it could happen like that. She sighed softly to herself. Monday. It all depended on Monday.

Leigh stirred a little as she lay there gazing up at him and then without preamble his brilliant blue eyes were looking down at her.

"Well this is a hell of a way to wake up" he said with a smile, pulling Hermione gently up to lay against his side. Hermione couldn't find the words she wanted to say, instead she did a very-un-Hermione thing and blushed bright to the roots of her hair.

"Cat got your tongue?" he asked jokingly running a hand through her untamed hair. She felt tingles begin where his hand had brushed against the back of her neck and had to close her eyes and breath deeply to regain her equilibrium.

"We'd better get up" she managed eventually once she settled her stomach and regained some semblance of control.

Leigh sighed and nodded, knowing that they were expected downstairs any minute for breakfast and that Hermione absolutely hated to be late for anything – especially school.

"What a pity" he said with a small smile as she climbed off the couch, taking most of the blanket with her in the process and disturbing Crookshanks from the end of the couch where he had been resting – Hermione hadn't even noticed he was there.

Standing in the sitting room wrapped in her fluffy blanket and in her favourite purple cotton pyjamas she suddenly felt out of her depth again. She'd said nothing all morning except "We'd better get up". She hadn't been able to express to Leigh her thanks at comforting her last night or how she'd felt waking up with him not 10 minutes earlier. She stood staring down at him where he was still laying on the couch right where she'd left him. She noticed that he'd raised an eyebrow at her in a questioning manner and decided that he had definitely been spending too much time with Draco.

"Umm.. Thanks" She said quickly, feeling her butterflies start whirling madly as he smiled in return. Without stopping to think, for if she did she knew she would never go through with it, she lent down and placed her mouth hesitantly to Leigh's soft lips.

It had been a little while since she'd kissed him last and she'd wondered during some of her quiet contemplative moments whether she had built those few stolen moments up to be more than they were, but as his lips moved to meet her own, she felt emotion explode throughout her. Nope, those memories might in fact not do justice to the real thing.

Sighing happily she allowed the kiss to last seconds longer than perhaps she would have under other circumstances and was just contemplating submitting to Leigh's incessant hand that was trying to pull her back to the couch when the electronic ring of her Mobile phone interrupted.

With an irritated sigh, Hermione dashed frantically for her bedroom and located the contraption hiding under some clothes on the floor. She looked at the number quickly, but didn't recognise it. Flipping the phone open she said "Hello?" uncertainly.

"Hey! Hermione? It's me! Ginny!" said a bright bubbly voice from the other end "Sorry, I hope I didn't wake you!"

"Gin! What's wrong?" asked Hermione feeling anxious. It was the first time Ginny had ever phoned her and she felt that an early morning phone call could not be a good thing.

"Oh nothing, nothing. Well at least not on my end" she said still sounding remarkably happy.

"What do you mean 'Your end'? Asked Hermione

"Well, I just wanted the full story, you know?" said Gin "About the death eater thing?"

Hermione sighed, of course living in a house full of Order Members Ginny would have found out eventually, still it seemed a rather short amount of time between the time the incident had happened and Ginny having found out.

"How did you find out?" asked Hermione wonderingly.

"Oh! I heard Professor McGonagall telling mum something last night while I was in the bathroom. By the time I got back to my room and got the extendible ears out, they were almost done. All I could make out was that there was a death eater at your house? So tell me?!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, how like Ginny to find out via eavesdropping. If any of the Weasleys were ever going to take after Fred and George, it was going to be Gin.

"It's a long story" said Hermione

"Of course its going to be a long story" responded Ginny as if Hermione had just said something stupid "These things don't just happen in one day. Start from the start".

"Look I don't really have time at the moment, Ask Tonks. She knows the story" replied Hermione, catching sight of her alarm clock.

The door opening in the common room announced the entrance of Draco looking for them.

"What are you still doing in Bed! You're late" he said in the other room. Hermione couldn't make out Leigh's low response, but a whistle from Draco made Hermione flush a little again as she realised that Draco and Leigh were probably discussing where Hermione had spent the night.

"Sorry Gin, I missed that" said Hermione when she realised Ginny had been trying to convince to her spill on the other end of the phone.

"I said Tonks told me to ring you! She said she's not sure what you want me to know! Now I'm really suspicious! Tell me what's going on!"

"So that's how you go this number" said Hermione, some of the pieces falling into place.

"Yes she was here as well with Professor McGonagall. She came up to use the loo and I caught her on her way back down. She said she couldn't talk about it, but if I wanted to know what was going on to ring you" said Ginny sounding irritated at the fact no one would tell her what was going on.

"Granger! You coming?" called Malfoy from the next room loudly.

There was silence on the other end of the phone for a few seconds before Ginny broke the silence again.

"Hermione… Was that.. Was that Malfoy?" asked Ginny in what could only be called disbelief.

"Of course not- " began Hermione

"Hermione-" said Ginny warningly.

"Its. .Uh.. its.. the radio" answered Hermione feeling foolish

"Hermione! Tell me Honestly. Was that Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes" answered Hermione miserably, unable to lie even over the phone to her friend.

"My God Hermione. Do you know how many people are looking for him?" she said in an almost whisper.

"I bet the entire order and all of the death eaters" said Hermione in response.

"Something like that. Why is he there? HOW is he there?" asked Ginny in disbelief.

"Oy Granger" came the distinctly aristocratic voice followed closely by a knock and then the door swung open.

"We're ready to go, are you coming?" he asked and then noticed she was on the phone. Giving her a quizzical look he mouthed "is that Jen?" when she shook her head his faced paled slightly and then he backed out of the room quietly.

"Look Gin, I really have to go, I'm going to be late for school if I don't get ready" said Hermione anxious now to be off the phone before any more precious secrets were spilled.

"School? What school?" asked Gin in confusion.

"Summer school at St. James. Now I really have to go" responded Hermione.

"Call me when you get home! There's so much you haven't told me!!" exclaimed Ginny.

"I know Gin. I'll try. And Gin?"

"Yes?"

"Please don't tell anyone.. about anything" pleaded Hermione.

"Well.. Ok.. " agreed Ginny slowly.

"Tonks knows about everything if you want to talk to her. I'll call you tonight" said Hermione and after another round of goodbyes she hung up the phone and dropped it onto the bed. What a mess.

She rushed through her shower and dressed quickly, using magic to straighten her hair, since it was an ungodly mess from the night on the couch.

She ran down stairs and slipped into her seat at the breakfast table, hoping to be able to grab some breakfast before it was time to leave.

Hermione noticed that her mum and dad were in deep conversation at one end of the table. They hadn't been around much this week and Hermione and the boys had attributed that to the fact that David's caseload had seemed quite heavy at the moment, however seeing her parents in such serious conversation in plain view, made Hermione begin to worry.

Her worrying was interrupted as second later by Leigh putting her Fruit Salad and Coffee in front of her and she smiled a thankyou at him. Draco on the other hand watched them silently and then with a mischievous twinkle in his eye, pretended to vomit into his plate.

"Draco, none of that at the table Thankyou" said Georgina without even turning around.

"How does she do that?" he whispered to Leigh who shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Must be a mum thing" Leigh responded after a moment "although my mum didn't pay enough attention to us kids to notice anything that was going on, at the table or otherwise"

"Mine either" agrees Draco staring over at Georgina for a minute "I wonder what its like to have a normal mum".

He looked at Hermione as if he was asking a question and Hermione realised suddenly that out of the three of them, she really is the only one who had grown up with her parents around and paying attention to her.

"Well, it can get on your nerves sometimes" She replied in a hushed tone with a teasing smile.

"I heard that" said Georgina sternly looking over her shoulder at Hermione. Hermione sent a 'See-what-I-mean' look at the boys.

The conversation at the end of the table broke up a minute later and David and Georgina sat down amongst the boys and Hermione.

"Its funny you should ask about mothers Draco" said Georgina referring to his earlier comment "Because we have somewhat of a proposition for you"

Draco looked between the two adult Grangers apprehensively before answering "Yes?"

"Well, it was bought to our attention when your cousin was here at the start of the week that you no longer have a parent or guardian" she began. Draco's demeanour became stormy.

"We have begun the process to legally adopt you into our family" said David gently.

"What!" he burst out, pushing back the chair he had been sitting on and standing violently "But I'm an adult!"

"Draco" began David calmly "We recognise that in the wizarding world, you are an adult, but in the muggle world, you still have another year to go before you become an adult"

"But I'm a wizard!" he almost shouted.

"Well, yes, but from what we've gathered you will be required to hide out in the muggle world until all of _this unpleasantness _is over"

"But I don't need to be a muggle to do that!" he exclaimed

"No, you won't be a muggle, but the process will allow us to sign things for you, behave as if we are your guardians, give you protection from the muggle authorities etc. If you were discovered to be living without relations in the muggle world, due to your age, you might be put into to foster care" elaborated Georgina.

"I don't want to be adopted! I've already had one set of parents to mess up my life, why would I want another?" he stated coldly.

"You'll be free to do as you please, you'll be one of us legally only if that is what you desire" said David calmly again. This seemed to appease Draco somewhat.

"Why can't I have that thing that Leigh has? Guardianship?" he asked at a reduced volume from the last question.

"Leigh's mother is still alive, therefore due to the fact she is unable to adequately provide for her child at this stage the court system have stepped in and provided Leigh with a 'Temporary Legal guardian' – Us".

"But I still have a father" said Draco

"Yes, but do you want to bring him into proceedings?" asked David with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't you need his consent?" asked Draco a little defiantly.

"In typical circumstances that would be the case, but because all records prior to 1988 are not on computers, the system has holes in it all over the place of parents and guardians that were never registered, thankfully yours is one of those. If I didn't know better, I'd say that your father or someone like him has been in there cleaning out the files so that no trace of pure blooded wizarding children can be found in the system"

"Its possible" said Hermione joining the conversation "Anyone other than a muggleborn or halfblood wouldn't know about computers, so they wouldn't even think to check on there.. And my bet is that the missing records would be a death eater's doing in the first place"

"Anyway, the bottom line is that we can do this without your father's input if you wish Draco"

Draco deflated slightly and sank back into his seat in silence, the fight seemingly having left him. A few minutes passed in silence as everyone regarded Draco. He looked up from his contemplation and noticed all eyes on him. Suddenly he seemed to come to himself and he violently pushed his chair back, knocking it over, and stormed out of the room. The four of them remaining at the table could hear his stomps all the way up the stairs and into his room in the guest wing.

"Well that went better than expected" mused David with a grimace.

"What did you expect?" asked Leigh, speaking for the first time "You spring that on him and expect him to laugh and agree?"

"Of course not" said David chuckling "I'm just surprised he never pulled his wand"

"Why did you do it?" asked Hermione suddenly realising what this would mean – Draco as her … her… she couldn't even say it.

"In the muggle world he can't keep running around as a minor acting like an adult" said David "Eventually he's going to get caught out, and this is to stop that turning into a disaster"

"I understand that, but why not discuss it with him BEFORE you started the process?" asked Hermione.

"We didn't even know if it would be possible" said Georgina from the other side of the table "He's a pure blood wizard, who even knew if the muggle authorities knew he existed?"

"Oh" said Hermione feeling foolish, she hadn't thought of that.

Silence ensured for a few more minutes before Hermione remembered she needed to tell her mum about Draco becoming Sandy's Deb partner.

"On a lighter note" she began smiling "Draco agreed to be Sandy's Deb partner"

"He did?" asked David obviously pleased

"Why? What happened to.. What was his name again? Daniel?" asked Georgina. Hermione and Leigh looked at each other for a moment and then back at Hermione's parents.

Hermione decided to cut straight to the chase "We found out yesterday that Daniel was the second death eater"

Stunned silence met this news. David and Georgina sat looking at Hermione in disbelief for a full minute before either of them began to recover.

"How?" asked Georgina in a shaking voice, obviously fearing a dramatic confrontation like the one with James and the knife.

Hermione and Leigh related the story, making sure to mention that they hadn't done anything to him, only called the Order in to deal with it. Once they had finished Hermione wondered how her parents would react.

"I'm disappointed" said David and Hermione felt her heart drop. She hadn't expected that "That you felt you couldn't come to us with this information".

"Its just, dad, that you've been so busy this week.. I didn't want to interrupt you" argued Hermione.

"Hermione, You're our daughter, your wellbeing comes first" said Georgina gently reaching across the table to take her daughter's hand "And Leigh and Draco are our responsibility, if anything happens involving _any_ of you, we want to know about it"

"I'm really sorry Mum" said Hermione feeling remorse. She had been so sure that they had done everything right this time, but she had overlooked one small thing – her parents.

"I hope I'll never end up chasing teenaged Death Eaters again, but if I do, I'll tell you" she said with a joking smile.

Her dad smiled in return and agreed "We'd appreciate that".

At that instant she heard the 8:00 news start on the radio in the kitchen and her heart skipped a beat! She'd forgotten about school!.

"Oh! We're going to be late!" she said scrambling out of her seat and running for the door, Leigh a step behind her.

"Leigh" said her dad, stopping both of them in their tracks "I know you'd much prefer to be at St. James today, but I need you in the office to go over your testimony and sign a few documents".

Leigh sighed and nodded. He seemed to have been expecting that.

"You go on Honey" he said quietly "You'll be safe enough at school without either of us". She nodded uncertainly but exited the room anyway.

After racing to her room to grab her school bag, she was almost running down the second floor hallway towards the main staircase when she saw Draco sitting alone in a chair in the guest sitting room. Glancing at her watch she decided she had a minute to stop and talk to him.

"Draco?" asks Hermione uncertainly as she entered the room and perched on the edge of one of the overstuffed formal armchairs.

He didn't look up at her voice and as she sat there in silence he was obviously pretending not to notice her. She waited a full minute more, before beginning to gather her bags from beside her feet. As she stood, she heard the blonde boy sigh and then saw him shift his gaze toward her, though he was still not saying anything.

"Are you alright?" she asked quietly after a brief pause, scared he might erupt again.

"Of course I'm not alright!" he spat "I just got told that I'm to be adopted!"

"Only if you want to be" she argued logically and she heard him breath out a sigh in response.

"That's not true. You're parents are right. I know it, they know it and you know it. I need muggle guardians if I am to stay out of Voldemort's and the muggle authorities sight until all of this is over"

"Then what exactly is the problem?" Hermione ask cautiously settling back onto the arm of the closest armchair, heartened by his mature acceptance of the situation.

"I have no choice" he said quietly "I can't decide, it's been started, whether I like it or not, I'm about to become a Granger"

"Draco Granger, It has a nice ring" joked Hermione with a smile. Draco scowled back at her.

"Did you know about this?" he asked suddenly, eyes narrowing at her.

"Of course not!" she exclaimed indignantly in return. She noticed him raising that bloody eyebrow at her again and sighed, sinking in on herself slightly in defeat "Well, not entirely. They mentioned it, but.. I didn't think they were serious"

"I can see why. This is absolutely ludicrous" responded Draco with a small amount of mirth "Draco Malfoy being adopted by a MUGGLE family. Imagine the papers if this ever gets out"

"Can you imagine what your father would say?" asked Hermione smiling to herself at the look she could imagine on Lucius Malfoy's arrogant features.

"I'd love to see that" said Draco with a genuine smirk "You know.. That one single image just might make all this bearable after all"

Hermione smiled in return.

"Ahh, There you are Draco. I've been looking for you" said David as he strolled into the room "Hermione! What are you doing here! Shouldn't you have left for school already?"

Hermione looked at her watch and gasped; grabbing her bag she fled the room. As she raced towards the staircase she heard her dad asking Draco to accompany him to work today to go through some of the application process. My goodness.. things were moving rather too fast for her liking!

At school she arrived red faced and hot at the senior common room and collapsed unceremoniously into a seat next to Jen on the comfy dark orange couches.

"Honey! I thought you weren't going to make it!" greeted Jen while Hermione tried heroically to catch her breath.

"Sorry! Drama at home" said Hermione in explanation through gasps.

"Jen! Honey!" Said Sandy dropping into a seat with a coffee in her hands.

"Hey" they both respond.

"So.. about draco.." began Sandy instantaneously. Jen rolled her eyes having obviously already been through this at least once this morning.

"What about him?" asked Hermione starting to get her breathing back under control.

"Does he.. you know.. have a girlfriend?" she asked with a smirk.

"Oh no! No! No! You can't be serious!" said Hermione burying her head under crossed arms. At that moment the bell rang and with relief Hermione stood and started heading towards her first class, thankfully leaving Sandy sitting in the couches looking bewildered.

Hermione hurried across the Building C corridor and darted down the shortcut she'd learned during the week to get to Building G. She could hear hurrying footsteps behind her and turned to find Jen almost running to catch up. Hermione waited patiently for her and then resumed walking at a normal speed when Jen reached her.

"You know.. I do have one question about Draco" said Jen after a moments silence.

"What is it?" replied Hermione stifling an urge to sigh and roll her eyes.

"I just want to know how he changes his hair colour so quickly all the time. One moment he's parading around as black haired Jake and the next he's suddenly become Platinum haired Draco.. and I still don't know why or how" she said sounding puzzled.

"Well the why should have been obvious last night - He didn't want Daniel to recognise him. And the how.. well he's just very skilled with changing his appearance" Hermione answered evasively.

"What kind of answer is that?" asked Jen

"The only one that you are going to get" said Hermione finally. They'd come to their classroom and Jen groaned in defeat as they entered and took their seats.

Hermione noticed that throughout the day she was looking more and more for Leigh. At first it had seemed quite natural to talk to Jen and Sandy as she always had, and then out of the blue she'd thought of something she wanted to tell Leigh and had turned to find him, and he hadn't been there. She realised that this was one of the only days since he'd arrived that they hadn't been together and all of a sudden she felt overwhelmed with loneliness. Hermione had spent much of the day after that remembering lists of things in her head she felt she had to tell him when she got home.

"So.. Did Draco go to your old school? What is his family like?" began the interrogation again when she plopped down next to Sandy at the start of lunch.

"Yes and believe me, you don't want to know" answered Hermione succinctly.

"And is that blond hair his natural colour? I've never seen hair that colour before"

"I'm sure you have" argued Hermione

"Well, not such a beautiful colour.. and it looks so soft" said Sandy dreamily "And can you believe how good he is at Dancing?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at Jen, as the girl joined them at the table in the Quad.

"Draco again?" asked Jen in disbelief "Honestly girl, you must be obsessed!"

"Maybe" agreed Sandy good-naturedly.

A few minutes later they were joined by some more of the girls from their classes. Hermione recognised all of them this time and could put names to most. She was happy that she had been able to make friends so easily in the muggle world, it had never been so easy in the Wizarding world – from day one she had been an outsider there.

After a round of greetings, Jen, Hermione and Sandy squashed up closer so that everyone could fit around the table. Hermione was surprised to find that she ended up sitting next to Joanne Mathews, whom she had the horrible fight and subsequent detention with on Tuesday.

After a few awkward minutes the girl finally spoke up, distracting Hermione from the discussion on St. James' Debating competitors.

"Look. I'm sorry about the other day.. Sandy said.. " Joanne began "and.. I believed her.. I've known Sandy for 4 years.. and you for like two days"

"I know" Agreed Hermione, feeling pity for the girl. If she had been put in a situation where she had to choose to believe someone she'd known since the start of high school, and someone she'd known for two days, she would know who she would choose as well.

"So, well its easy to jump to conclusions I guess. Sandy said she was wrong and that you weren't after Daniel.. I heard they broke up last night anyways"

"Yes they did" agreed Hermione.

"So.. I'm sorry 'kay?" asked the girl looking up a Hermione pleadingly.

After a minute of thinking Hermione nodded and responded "Okay". In truth she hadn't held any bad feeling towards the girl in any respect, but it seemed to make Joanne happy that Hermione had accepted her apology all the same.

The blonde girl seemed to revive after their conversation and instigated a dissection of the male talent in the swimming team energetically afterwards.

Lunch was light-hearted and fun and Hermione felt herself slipping easily back into the swing of Muggle schooling. She felt comfortable, she felt normal and she felt like she had friends.

10 minutes before lunch ended the group drifted back to the senior common room to prepare for their last lesson and stow all unneeded books and papers in their lockers. Hermione was surprised when she walked in and saw the two girls from the subject choices queue on the first day looking like they had been crying.

Excusing herself from Jen and Sandy, she approached the girls and took a seat opposite them on one of the couches.

"What's happened?" she asked quietly.

They both looked at Hermione for a few seconds before one of them burst into tears again. Hermione looked towards the second girl for an explanation.

"You're one of the new girls aren't you? I don't know you" she said without curiosity.

"Yeah, I'm trialling" said Hermione wondering how this was relevant.

The second girl nodded and put an arm around the first girl who was sniffling and wiping her eyes with a well used handkerchief.

"A friend of ours who used to go to this school" the first girl began crying even harder and the second girls voice wavered ".. used to go to this school.. died during the week. We only found out this morning."

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" consoled Hermione. Hermione noticed Jen approach them with a worried expression on her face and she took a seat next to Hermione.

"What's wrong Jem?" She asked placing a hand lightly on top of the hand of the first girl who was crying. Hermione could have kicked herself, she'd been trying to remember the girl's name the entire time she'd been sitting there – Jemima Connors. Of course – the one who'd dated James for a year last year and seen the inside of his dad's study.

"Its James" she said thickly "They.. they.. found.. " she trailed off and handed over a copy of today's paper, folded to the second page.

Hermione realised that in the drama of this morning she hadn't even seen the morning papers.. it had become such a tradition over the past few years to look for the news each morning that she was surprised that she hadn't noticed that she'd missed it.

Taking the paper from Jemima she read over the article. It appeared that James had been found after all…dead. She felt a pang of sadness, she may not have liked the boy, and he had attacked her, but she'd known him since primary school. He was the first of her long-term friends to have been affected by the war.

"Oh my" said Jen meeting Hermione's gaze in disbelief.

"Yeah. They say he died on.. Tuesday.. but they only found him .. to-to-today" spluttered Jemima.

"How did he.. you know?" asked Jen in concern.

"They say they can't tell.. there isn't a mark on his body.. he's just.. dead.. They did find a strange black mark on his arm.. it had been burnt into him.. like a branding.. but it isn't the cause of death" said the second girl, a tear leaking from the corner of her eye as she caught sight of the school photo of James in the paper.

Hermione felt her heart drop. Tuesday.. not a mark on his body… Draco. He'd been away on Tuesday.. returning sometime during Wednesday.. and the death appeared to have been caused by a wizard. She felt a sense of dread settle in her stomach.. She knew she would have to ask him about this - just to clear the doubts from her own mind.

The bell rang signalling fifth period was about to begin and all of the students raced towards their classes or their lockers yelling loud promises to sit together in the sixth period end of school assembly.

The last class of the day was one of Leigh's selections, as she arrived at one of the science labs alone she heaved a sigh. This was going to be tough - a chemistry of some type.. She couldn't even begin to discern what it would be about from the name on the timetable.

During the class, Hermione found that she was continually distracted by the revelation of James' death. A feeling of unreality had settled over her.. like this was a bizarre sad dream. The continued sniffling of Jemima in the back row kept bringing the reality back to her however. James was dead. And one of her friends may have killed him. She didn't know which was the harder to swallow.

At the end of the class she looked down on her notebook and frowned. She had roughly copied only one of the molecules off the board and written Organic something underneath it. So much for paying attention to the class and copying the notes for Leigh as he'd asked.

She flipped her book shut feeling distracted and began to follow the class out of the door. She was stopped when she heard someone calling her name.. it sounded like they had been trying to get her attention for a little while, by the tone of voice. She turned to find Mr. Crawford from the science class she'd had with Leigh on Tuesday.

"I see your friend wasn't here today. I hope that doesn't mean he has dropped out?" the teacher asked.

"Oh. No. He just had something else on today" replied Hermione

"That's good news. He would be a great asset to the school, I hope he is planning on taking at least some of my classes" replied the teacher ushering her out and locking the lab behind them.

"Oh, if he comes here, I'm sure he will" agreed Hermione remembering Leigh raving about the subjects.

"If?" asked the teacher

"Well, it hasn't been decided yet.. for either of us" replied Hermione.

"Well, I hope you both end up here. I've heard quite a lot of praise for you floating around the staff room as well Hermione"

"Oh" replied Hermione at a loss for words.

"Hermione, after I thought about your experiment on Tuesday I needed to ask you one more question, May I?" he asked inclining his head in her direction.

"Of course!" she said, flushing at her failure of an experiment – Bright blue! Professor Snape would have had her in detention for that!.

"I do not expect an answer, but it may help explain the result you received. Miss Granger, do you believe in Magic?"

Hermione swallowed in surprise and almost choked.

"The reason I ask is because you said that Chemistry is all about finding the why, and things don't 'Just Happen'. Well, the more you delve into Chemistry the more you realise that things 'Just Happen' More often than not.. hence my reference to magic"

"But Mr Crawford" argued Hermione in surprise, her heart still in beating erratically in fright.

"It's a valid question, Magic is another word for miracles or random unexplained events. All I'm asking is if everything has to have a reason?"

She stared at him for a full minute and he returned her gaze with his own understanding one.

"If you come to understand that not everything is always explainable, you may actually enjoy these little adventures. I hope to see you in my class" with that he looked at his watch.

"You'd better hurry, I think you need to be at the end of school assembly in the auditorium in about 5 minutes" he said gesturing towards the other side of the school. Hermione nodded and swallowed unable to say goodbye.

Hermione slipped into the auditorium just as the lights were going down. She searched around and found her friends. They'd saved a seat for her thankfully, and spreading away from them on either side were the people she'd sat with at lunch. They filled up the whole row and were talking and laughing amongst themselves as she stepped over them to get to her seat. She settled in, her heart still thudding after her conversation with the chemistry teacher. She took a calming deep breath as the headmaster stepped up on stage. Her thoughts however were not on the speeches the Headmaster was giving, but rather a whirl of thoughts on James and Draco and the surprising Chemistry teacher - Surely he wasn't a wizard? But why else would he bring up Magic?

The final assembly took only 25 minutes to complete and then they were released to submit their subject choice forms.

Hermione sat and pondered the form in front of her.. should she fill it in? or shouldn't she? Would it give her friends too much hope if she did? She couldn't decide what to do.. it seemed far too early to make such a decision!

"What subjects are you going to do Honey?" asked Jen looking over at Hermione's blank form. Jen had already mostly filled hers in, having only to choose between two English subjects before she could submit it.

"I don't know" said Hermione truthfully. She didn't know anything any more.. she didn't know where she wanted to be, or where she belonged more.. she slowly reflected on her life - the two most important friends she had at the moment, one was a muggle and one was a wizard. Her schools were so different it was hard to compare them, her friendship groups were so varied that she didn't actually know which she preferred – the large raucous partying muggle one whom she'd spent the summer with or her housemates from Gryffindor tower – Pavarti's note flashed through her mind – Don't leave! We'd miss you! And she had to agree, she'd miss Lavender and Pavarti as well.. and of course Ginny.. What was she to do?

On the one side she had her home and her parents and her new friends and Leigh, and on the other side she had Hogwarts, which she had loved since day one, Magic, her wizarding friends and who knows what sort of possibilities existed in the magical world that she might not even know about yet...

It was so evenly matched that in this moment of decision, she honestly didn't know which way to go.

Noticing that the auditorium was emptying quickly she decided that it would be best not to make the decision right now, she would fill in the form and if it came to it and she went back to Hogwarts, then no harm done, however if she came to St. James then her subject choices were already filled out and submitted.

Scribbling furiously on the paper she ventured to the front of the room and dropped the folded paper into the box.

She exited into a sea of shouting, happy faces and instantly felt her mood pick up – it felt like the first day of school holidays all over again.

She found Jen and Sandy sitting on the steps to the library and smiled at them as she approached. She would miss them if she chose Hogwarts.

"Did you submit your form?" asked Sandy enthusiastically.

"Yes" she answered to which the two girls squealed and threw their arms around her "But it doesn't mean I've decided"

"It doesn't matter! We're still in the running" said Jen excited.

"This calls for a celebration" said Sandy "Karyn's having an end of school party tonight if you want to come"

"Sure" agreed Hermione excitedly. Now that Daniel had been found and handed over to the order, she felt sure she would be safe enough to go out of the house again. She couldn't count the number of things she'd missed in the past week and a half.

After the girls had said goodbye and promised to meet at the party at 8pm, Hermione wound her way down the now familiar driveway in search of George.

Just as she exited the gates she saw a familiar face waving at her from across the street. Looking both directions, Vicky made a dash across the street and joined Hermione.

"Hermione? Do you have a minute? There's someone who wants to see you" she said with a secretive smile.

Hermione felt her heart leap into her throat for a second as she contemplated the fact that Vicky had wizarding relations, but then a second later she relaxed, the last people on earth she would ever suspect of being death eaters – besides Harry himself – were her Gryffindor Room mates. Still, she felt cautious.

"Who?" she asked.

"It's a surprise? Are you coming?" she asked setting off up the street.

"Vicky?" called Hermione, standing rooted to the spot wishing desperately that she had some company, Sandy, Jen, Leigh.. anyone.. hell, she was nervous enough even to take George.. however a quick scan of the street revealed that there wasn't the familiar black town car anywhere in sight.

"Come on!" Called the dark skinned girl as she kept walking backwards and gesturing.

Hermione stood rooted to the spot for a moment longer before making sure her wand was easily accessible in her pocket and quickly making her way after the girl.

They walked perhaps 200m before Vicky disappeared behind a thick bush. Hermione hesitated before she entered. Listening.

She thought she detected two female voices and decided on the spur of the moment to go on in, She was a match for almost any woman she had ever met – and most men too!

Stepping decisively into the bush she was surprised to find herself in a magically expanded alcove.

"Hermione!" cried a female voice as the person it belonged to flew to her in a flurry of block robes and dark hair.

"Pavarti? Is that you?" Hermione asked in disbelief as the smaller girl all but clung to her in a death grip hug.

"Of course its me! Who else would it be?" asked Pavarti in surprise pulling back and looking up at Hermione.

"After the week I've had, I'd never know" muttered Hermione to herself.

"What?" asked Pavarti having clearly heard what Hermione had said but not understanding it.

"No matter. What are you doing here?" asked Hermione as Pavarti stepped back from her and sat cross-legged on the grass.

"I came to persuade you not to leave us behind" said Pavarti calmly.

"What? Why?" asked Hermione in disbelief, also sitting on the ground.

"Well, I sent you that note earlier in the week, you know.. and when I got your response it was very vague, so I decided it was my job to come and state my case. Vicky kindly let me come and stay for the weekend" the dark girl responded. Vicky surreptitiously sat next to Pavarti and looked sympathetically at Hermione.

"Well.. that's because I haven't yet made a decision" explained Hermione unsure.

"But why! Why would you leave magic behind? How could you cut yourself off from it?" asked Pavarti aghast.

"You know, you sound just like someone else" said Hermione noticing the similarity between how Pavarti and Draco felt about using magic.

"Oh yeah? Who?" she asked interestedly.

Hermione felt caught out.. she couldn't tell Pavarti that she'd seen Draco. Ginny was right – the entire wizarding world, good and bad, were looking for him. "Oh.. just… umm.. my.. uh.. Brother.

Hermione was busily blushing while Pavarti regarded her sceptically "You don't have a brother" she stated.

"Well.. my parents are actually just in the process of Adopting him actually" responded Hermione. Pavarti looked like she wanted to question Hermione further about that, but let the matter drop and returned to her reason for being here.

"So how on earth can you give up magic? Think of how good it feels to master a new spell? And to be able to change something into something else? How can you ever not want to do that?" she asked instead.

"Well.. I wouldn't really be giving up magic.. " began Hermione "I would still sit my NEWTS when I'm ready, but.. to go to St. James and study some of these muggle subjects.. it was my dream as a child.. and I've made so many friends.." she trailed off.

"But you already have friends! Me! And Harry and Ron, Ginny, Neville, Lavender.." said Pavarti listing the names off and touching the tips of her fingers as if counting.

"I know all that" said Hermione a bit desperate.. she knew she wasn't going to be able to rationalise her reasoning to Pavarti who had never grown up in a muggle household.. who didn't understand what it felt like never to fit into either of the worlds that she lived in.

"But Hermione.." began Vicky tentatively "How could you not want to use magic all the time? Learn all you could about it? Believe me, you don't know how lucky you are. Since I was 5 and discovered what Padma and Pavarti could do, its been MY wish to learn and do magic"

"I know.. its.. not that.. " said Hermione "I.. love magic.. I love being able to DO magic.."

"But?" asked Pavarti realising that Hermione didn't sound convincing.

"But there is a whole part of my life that I just walked out on.. what would it be like to go to muggle school and live as a muggle? I … I just.. I want to know about that part of my life as well"

"You did that for 12 years Hermione!" said Pavarti as if that was all the exposure Hermione would ever need to be a muggle.

"I.. I just don't know what to do. I don't want to regret not experiencing everything I can.. and.. what if there is an opportunity for me to use Magic to do a muggle profession that I will love? I'm so unsure of what I want to do after school.. The boys both want to be Aurors.. but me? I'm not sure.. "

"No one is really sure yet" said Pavarti with certainty "A year is a long time and a lot can happen"

"Oh I know that.. I just.. I finally have the opportunity to learn so much that Hogwarts doesn't teach.. And I wanted to be a journalist.. and study politics.. and go to Oxford.. these were my dreams as a little girl" began Hermione again, almost pleading with Pavarti to understand "I gave them all up.. but when I came home from the summer and was cut off from everything wizarding, I found that they held more of an attraction than ever"

She paused and thankfully the two girls just watched her, both deep in thought.

"And then.. there's Leigh" she said sighing heavily after the sentence. Pavarti's eyes lit up in curiosity and Vicky just nodded in sudden understanding.

"Leigh?" asked Pavarti. Hermione couldn't help but smile to herself.. She knew that Pavarti wouldn't be able to help herself if there was mention of a boy.. as she began to describe some aspects of the situation to Pavarti, she marvelled at the circumstances which had bought the three of them together – One pure blood witch who'd never lived in the muggle world, the daughter of a squib who'd never lived in the magical world but would love to be a witch, and herself, stuck between their two worlds and not knowing which would bring her the most happiness.

As she wound down with her explanation of Leigh's arrival and the part he was playing in her decision making process, she felt Vicky put an arm across her shoulders in friendly support.

Pavarti nodded her head at the end of the recitation and looked thoughtful for a few moments.

"You know, it would be so much easier if I could meet this guy" said Pavarti with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. Hermione recognised the look, it was the gossiping Pavarti that she recognised from so many winter nights in Gryffindor tower when she'd been watching the next juicy piece of gossip unfold in front of her.

"Well.." began Vicky and both Hermione and Pavarti looked at her "I imagine you're going to Karyn's Party tonight? And that Leigh will be going too?"

"Well.. yes…" said Hermione awkwardly.. She had an inkling as to what Vicky was suggesting but.. she wasn't sure she was comfortable with Pavarti seeing her with her muggle friends..

"I don't usually go to these things.. my parents are very strict about where I go and where I spent my nights, but I could convince them.. its just an end of school party.. they sometimes relent for things like this" she said sounding fairly confident that it would be achievable.

"Really?" asked Hermione worriedly and Pavarti breathlessly at the same time.

"Yeah, well you're staying at my place anyway" said Vicky "And my parent's have known Karyn's parents since we were in Kindergarten. If my parents are going to allow me to go to a party, it'd be one of hers"

"Excellent!" said Pavarti with an enthusiastic smile.

"Well I'm meeting Jen and Sandy at 8.. so I'll sometime around then, if you can make it" said Hermione dubiously, then noticing Pavarti's dark robes she spoke softly to Vicky "And make sure that she wears.. you know.. Muggle clothes"

"Yeah of course" said Vicky with a laugh "I'll lend her something".

"I've got to get going.. George will be wondering where I've gotten to" said Hermione suddenly realising she'd been gone for over a quarter of an hour.

"George?" asked Pavarti.

"Just the driver" said Hermione over her shoulder as she made her way out "See you tonight!"

Hermione heard similar responses from inside the tree and then pushed through the bushes back onto the street.

George was waiting patiently about 100m back down the street and she sprinted, bag banging against her legs to the car.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" she gasped as he held the door open and she climbed in. George just tipped his hat and walked to the front of the car. Hermione sighed as she sank into the seat.. Pavarti at a muggle party.. what on earth would tonight bring?

Settling into her sitting room after returning from school, Hermione pulled out her cell phone and hit redial, ringing Ginny back as she'd promised earlier that morning.

"Hello?" came an unfamiliar voice after a moment.

"Hi, I was looking for Ginny?" asked Hermione.

"Just one second" said the other voice sounding puzzled.

"Hello?" came Ginny's voice a second later, followed by the dull thud of a door being closed for privacy.

"Hi Gin, Its Hermione"

"Hermione!" she said excitedly.

"Who was that?" asked Hermione.

"Just my Aunt Mabel. She's still new to the whole telephone idea" said Ginny with an evident smile in her voice "Like most wizards are in fact".

"So this is your house phone?" asked Hermione in wonderment.

"Well, I guess so… " said Ginny unsure.

"Does it belong to anyone, or just to the house?" asked Hermione.

"I'm not sure" said Ginny again.

Hermione sighed and decided to leave it there. It was clear Ginny didn't get the idea of a fixed home phone vs a mobile or cellular phone.

"So, you wanted me to ring back?" asked Hermione prompting Ginny to keep talking.

"Yes! Tell me more about this Death Eater thing! Careful questions have shown that you've somehow managed to capture a Death Eater on your own!" she exclaimed.

"Well. I had help" admitted Hermione.

"Malfoy?" asked Ginny, intrigued.

"Yes" Agreed Hermione.

"Good" said Ginny in response and Hermione was at a complete loss for words.

"Good?" she asked eventually.

"Yes Good. My idiot of a brother and Harry are not protecting you, no one else dares go against what Harry says, him being the saviour of the wizarding world and all, and so there really is no one spare to look out for you" she answered decisively "I have no idea how he got there, nor why he's there, but its good news that he is. You need a second wand around to protect you".

"But Gin.. what about the whole 'He killed Professor Dumbledore' thing?" asked Hermione.

"Of course he didn't. Everyone who listened to anything Snape has sent through to the Order knows that Snape admits to it and our Ex-Professor has even gone so far as to tell some people that Professor Dumbledore told him to do it" said Ginny.

"How do you know all this?" asked Hermione in disbelief.

"Extendible Ears" answered the other girl, a grin evident in the sentence.

"Gin, Your not going to go telling everyone are you? Where he is I mean?" asked Hermione.

"Of course not you dolt. I'm perfectly capable of keeping my secrets" she replied.

"Oh I know that" replied Hermione remembering the many times Ginny had known something and never told any of them.

"So onto this Death Eater thing then.." said Ginny directing the conversation. Hermione heaved a sigh of relief. Ginny knew about Draco being here, and was not only ok with the idea, but wholeheartedly approved of it.

She looked up an hour later as she heard noises in the hallway outside her sitting room that indicated the boys were home. She had three things she needed to do when the boys got there - Ask Draco about his involvement in James's death, Tell them what she had learned from Ginny - that Harry and Ron were after Hufflepuff's cup at the Gallery - Known to the muggles as the portland vase, and she mustn't forget to tell them about Pavarti's arrival and subsequent attendance at tonight's party.

"Ahh!" said Draco as he sank into a chair just inside the door "What a day".

"Hello Malfoy" Said Hermione coldly. He lifted one eyebrow at her cold tone and turned his full attention to her.

"What did I do now?" he asked lazily.

"Well, why don't you tell me?" she asked standing and towering over him. He looked like he was intimidated by her and sat up a little straighter in his chair.

"I really don't have any idea what you're talking about Granger" he replied.

"James!" she almost yelled.

"James?" he asked looking bewildered.

"Yes!" She answered aggressively "Did you hunt him down?"

"I can't tell you" he said suddenly defensive. The sounds of Leigh entering the room didn't distract either of them.

"Why not? Because you killed him?" she spat turning her back towards him feeling as if she couldn't stand the sight of him any longer.

"Of course I didn't kill him" said Draco standing and approaching her.

When she spun around they were face to face only a foot apart.

"How do I know that?" she answered angrily "They found him without a mark on him.. Aveda Kedavra perhaps?"

"Hermione!" he stated cutting her off "I didn't kill him"

"It happened on Tuesday" she continued "Tuesday, when you were away and you won't tell us what you were doing"

He stood in silence.

"Tell me where you were!!" she shouted.

"No" he said coldly.

"Tell me!" she screamed, doing a good imitation of an irate banshee.

"No" he said determinedly, coldly.

"Why not?" she shouted again.

"Because. You don't want to know" he said coldly, arrogantly – just like at school.

"Yes. I. Do" she responded just as coldly. He blinked as if he'd been slapped.

"I told you, I can't tell you" he said eventually and moved back to his seat.

"Can you tell me whether you killed James?" she asked still loudly as she sank into the seat.

"I.. didn't.. kill him…." He said hesitantly, trailing off at the end as if there were more. He looked small and defenceless, pleading even.

"But?" asked Hermione moving over to him again looking down at him.

"But.. I.. didn't save him either" he whispered looking away from where Hermione was standing.

Hermione sank down to the floor in front of the boy who was to become her brother and looked up into the face that was averted from her. Her anger suddenly replaced by worry as she looked at the torn expression on his face.

"Tell me?" she queried quietly.

"I swore I wouldn't" he said in response, once again pleading.

"Who did you swear to?" she asked quietly. He looked at her for a second before looking away again.

"Severus" he whispered, barely audible.

"Snape asked you not to tell me where you were?" she asked in disbelief, rocking back to sit on her heels.

"Yes. I.. I promised" he said. She nodded slowly.

"Can you tell me what you did?" she asked slowly. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"No.. But..… All he said was that I can't tell you where I was, he said it was my decision to tell you what I did" he turned to meet her gaze now.

"So? What did you do?" she asked.

"I'd really prefer it if you didn't force this" he said distinctly.

"Draco Malfoy, What did you do?" she stated clearly. He sighed and sank back into his chair a little.

"I tracked James down. I was to intercept him before he reached the dark lord" answered Draco.

"But he was a Death Eater!" exclaimed Hermione in consternation.

"So?" asked Draco unemotionally "I've lived with worse for most of my life"

Hermione decided against contradicting that and he continued.

"I found him in Surrey, he'd used his wand and a friend of my fathers who works at the ministry alerted the Dark lord" he sighed.

"And?" she asked breathless.

"Snape got word to me of where he was and I went straight there. Pretending to be a Death Eater I convinced him he had to come with me. I do after all know all the language and terminology. He believed me at any rate and I lead him to Severus" he finished "That was on Monday night, about midnight".

Draco breathed a deep calming breath before breaking the deepening silence.

"Severus told me he only wanted to question him, so I left him to it. When I went downstairs on Tuesday morning I found James bound and alert. He was angry at me and said quite a few things about my defection etc"

"When he'd run out of insults, Severus informed me that he was going to turn James over to the Order for supervision and Questioning. We set out on Muggle transport later that day with me under an invisibility cloak and my wand pointed to the back of James' neck. It was Severus' instruction to do that, and James had no idea that if I used my wand I would be as dead as he was, so he went along quietly"

"Severus didn't want to risk side-along apparating with him or floo travel in case we were discovered by Voldemort's men. From what I can understand the ministry is riddled with them, they monitor everything."

Hermione nodded in confirmation and Draco took another deep breath.

"We arrived at some place, I don't even remember where and Severus took control of James and left me standing in the street. He said that this was headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix and I couldn't see, nor enter the building unless I'd been invited.. a Fidelius Charm I suppose.. Halfway down the street a dozen death eaters suddenly arrived via apparition and cornered, Severus presented the boy as if that had been his destination all along. "

Hermione gasped.

"They took James and after making a show of making him admit he had failed, they killed him. Right there in the street. I couldn't believe it" he finished quietly.

"Oh my goodness" breathed Hermione looking at Draco in worry.

"So, In answer to your question, I didn't kill him, but.. I didn't help him either.. I.. started it all by finding him".

Hermione held Draco's steely grey gaze for a few moments before reaching out and touching his hand. He flinched under the touch, but seemed to be refraining from pulling away.

"Thankyou" she said quietly referring to him sharing his confidence with her. He nodded in response, sinking back into his seat further with a resigned sigh "I couldn't go on wondering if it was you.. I just.. I just had to know one way or the other"

"How did you find out that James was killed?" asked Leigh of Hermione, reminding the two of them that he was there.

"It was in the paper" she replied and pushed the paper across the coffee table in his direction, already opened to the page with James's school photo dominating the middle. .

The three of them sat in silence for a few minutes each lost in their own thoughts. Leigh was rifling through the paper reading the article about James and a sharp intake of breath drew Draco and Hermione's gaze to him.

"The gallery" he stated folding the paper and handing it over. Hermione looked down at the ad in the paper below the article about James and sucked in a shocked breath as well.

It was a picture of Hufflepuff's cup – The Portland Vase. A limited time exhibition – open late Saturday night for extended viewing.

She heard Draco move next to the two of them and look at the paper.

"Thats it. That's Hufflepuff's cup" said Hermione quietly.

"How do you know that?" asked Draco looking down at the black and white picture in front of them.

"I spoke to Ginny Weasley after school today and she said that she'd overheard Ron and Harry talking about Hufflepuff's cup being known asthe Portland Vase. I hadn't yet had a chance to tell you about it" she finished looking down at the familiar vase. How many times had she seen the blue and white china vase over the years? It was indead a very famous piece.

The three of them sat in silence looking down at the picture for a few moments before Draco sighed, drawing all eyes to him.

"So what time are we leaving?" he asked into the silence. The other two looked at him, eyebrows raised, in unconcious imitation of his facial expression.

"We haven't even discussed going" replied Hermione.

"I know, But you'll mention it, we'll object, you'll overrule us and we'll end up going anyway" replied Draco. A snort from Leigh confirmed his agreement with the situation.

"Well, we could.. you know.. go early and just clear out any residual hexes and things" Said Hermione sceptically.

"In and out before they arrive?" asked Draco, a feral smile growing on his facee "Very Slytherin, I like it".

"Me too" agreed Leigh "Simple, effective and little danger"

This time Hermione snorted. 'Little danger' just didn't describe her life at the moment.

The two boys looked at her quizzically and she just shook her head.

"You can't go though" she suddenly looked at Draco "What if they have Death Eaters working there.. security guards, attendants.."

"One step ahead of you Granger" he said holding us his hand in a stop gesture "I'll wear an Invisibility cloak"

"But I don't own one" responded Hermione in astonishment.

"I do. Snape gave it to me just before I left.. the place.. on Wednesday" he responded.

"And when were you going to tell me about this?" asked Hermione in surprise.

"I haven't found quite the right time" he said cockily and she felt a laugh bubbling in her. A month ago that answer would have irked her, but now it was.. amusing.

"Ok, well that settles that then" said Leigh "You wear this.. cloak thing.. and Honey and I can go in as muggle visitors"

"You'll have to do all the wand work though, It will be too obvious if I do" said Hermione.

"With your wand" he said with a note of petulance.

"But that will mean I'm wandless!" she exclaimed.

"But If I use mine, the Death Eaters will be on us in minutes" he said sombrely.

"True" Agreed Hermione "Ok, with my wand, But I'm going to carry yours and IF we need it, I'll use it".

"So we'll go in at about 7.. out by closing time at 10?" asked Leigh looking over the ad.

"That sounds best" agreed Draco.

"That way, if Harry hasn't listened to us.. the way should be clear for him" Hermione agreed. She heard Draco mutter "if?" under his breath but chose to ignore him.

"Are you going to tell your parents?" asked Leigh.

Hermione debated for a few moments "I think it would be best". Both boys nodded in agreement.

"Ok, we've got an hour before tea.. so Leigh, you get on the internet and find a map of this place.. Draco you are going to go and get that invisibility cloak for me to see and then we're going over our wards and hexes? Got it?

The boys nodded and disappeared in opposite directions to begin their tasks. Hermione sank into the chair that Draco had just vacated and wondered, not for the first time, what on earth had she gotten herself into? And then she realised she had completely forgotten to mention the party, and Pavarti, to them…

An hour later, well informed on the layout of the gallery, and practised up on many of the best wards and hexes they could think of, the three of them descended to dinner.

David and Georgina were already at the table when the three teens joined them.

"How was your last day of school Hermione?" asked Georgina, while Sofia dished out salads.

"Wonderful, although I'm sorry Leigh, but my notes on that Chemistry subject.. well they are kind of non-existent". Leigh and Draco looked at her in shock for a second before they both started laughing disbelievingly.

"You didn't take notes?" asked Draco in disbelief and when she shook her head, the two boys proceeded to laugh even harder.

She shared a glance with her mother that plainly said 'Boys!' and then turned to her father who was asking her a question.

"And did you submit subject preferences?" asked David, pretending to be disinterested. Hermione knew her dad better however, he'd been using this technique to get information out of her since she was a little girl.

"Maybe" she teased.

"You know what happens if you don't answer my questions" said he dad with a glint.

"No!" she cried.

"Yes!" he called reaching around her mother and tickling her mercilessly.

"Ok Ok! I did! I DID!" she called. The tickling let up immediately.

"Does that mean you want to go to St. James? I'll schedule your entrance exam on Monday?" said Georgina excitedly.

"I THINK so. I still haven't decided!" said Hermione still breathing hard from being tickled.

"Oh." Said her mum deflating.

"But it's a definite possibility" she allowed and her mum brightened again.

"How was your day?" Georgina asked Draco and Leigh.

"Good" They both mumbled.

"Did you get everything sorted out for Monday Leigh?" she persisted.

"Yes, I think so" he agreed and then subsided back into silence.

"How do you think it will go?" she asked

"Who's to know?" he responded. Noticing she wasn't going to get anything further from Leigh, she switched to Draco.

"And you Draco, how did you go?" she asked.

"Well, it was a bit of a shock" he said spooning mashed potatoes onto his plate thoughtfully "I wasn't prepared for the interview".

"Interview?" asked Hermione in surprise.

"For the adoption. They wanted to know how I felt about it" he answered.

"And?" prompted Hermione.

"And I told them that it was my best alternative and could they just hurry up and get it organised" he said grouchily. Hermione smiled though. It was such a Draco answer. Her smiled faded a little however when she realised that in the near future she might have DRACO MALFOY for a brother. Harry was going to kill her.

"They said it might take a few weeks.. definitely by the start of September" he said finally. Georgina beamed at him in response.

"Uh.. does this mean I have to change my name?" he asked after a few moments hesitation. It was obvious that this had been a worry for him.

"No of course not, but if you wanted to.." Georgina trialled off seeing the sigh escape him.

"Thanks" he said gravely. Hermione noticed her parents watching him. She figured that they were still coming to grips with what they were doing as well. She hadn't thought of it from her parent's point of view. Adoption was a big decision really, and she was sure they hadn't come to it lightly. They really thought that it was the only option, and her parents being the people they were, they would have gone through with it no matter how they felt because it was right and its what should be done.

She wondered how they really felt about putting their family completely in Voldemort's firing line, and more importantly adding a new member to the family at this late stage. She knew that it was perhaps entirely an adoption of convenience and could possibly be considered as only for legal reasons, but she knew that it would be more than that to her parents.

Her train of thought was broken as her dad changed the topic "So what do you three have planned for tonight then?"

Hermione's heart leapt to her throat, she'd forgotten about the party, and Parvarti..

"Uhh, Karyn's having a party and I said we'd go" said Hermione in a rush looking towards the boys for approval. Leigh rolled his eyes but strangely Draco looked eager.

"Sure" agreed Draco quickly. Hermione wondered whether it was a good idea taking him to a party that Pavarti would be at, but quickly dismissed it. All of her close friends knew that Draco was here, they would wonder what was up if he didn't go.

"Why not?" sighed Leigh.

"Will there be drinking at this party?" asked Georgina with a look at Hermione.

"Probably" said Hermione looking to her mum wondering why the question.. it hadn't been a problem at the last few parties she'd been to.

"I'd really prefer you to take your own drinks then, and ONLY drink them" she said and Hermione suddenly realised what was on her mum's mind.. the drug that James had tried slipping into her drink at Jen's.

"Oh. Um. Ok" said Hermione completely at a loss as to how to handle this new responsibility.

"Sofia has a small stock of drinks that are kept in the bar. You may select two of those each to take" she noticing the boys eager looks.

"And no. A BOTTLE of scotch does not count as one drink" she answered with a faint smile. The boys enthusiasm only faded a little at that.

Hermione sighed.. it looked like it might be a long night.

After dinner Hermione followed her dad to his study. She had sent the boys to their rooms to get ready for the party, and thought this would be a good opportunity to run their plan for the following day past her father.

She entered to see her dad perusing a typed piece of paper, it looked like a legal form and he had his glasses perched on the end of his nose reading through them. She felt a wave of affection for her dad. He really was a wonderful person, look at what he was doing for her at the moment, representing Leigh, Adopting Draco and being generally a great dad to her.

He looked up as she closed the door behind.

"Honey!" he said immediately laying the paper on a pile to his left.

"Hi dad" She said sitting across the desk from him in one of the two seats he kept for such purposes.

"What's on your mind?" he asked leaning back in his seat and taking his glasses off.

"I thought that I should let you know that we're planning to go to the Gallery tomorrow" she said in a rush.

"Honey.." he began, but she rushed to cut him off.

"Not late.. we won't interfere with whatever Harry's planning.. but we thought we could just sweep the area for hexes and things before he gets there.. ".

"Well, surely he would do that?" asked her dad.

"I would hope so, but with Harry you never can tell" she said shrugging her shoulders "And we'll be there in daylight and we're going in as actual visitors so we won't have to sneak around"

"That's true" agrees her dad.

"We'll only collapse the set hexes, I promise we won't touch any traps we don't understand" she said seeing her dad teetering on the brink of agreeing with her plan.

He sighed and leaned forward, placing his hands together on the desk.

"Explain your plan" he said.

10 minutes later, Hermione had just finished running through all of the details. Her dad was regarding her in silence. He lent back in his chair again and she took this to be a good sign.

"Ok" he said succinctly.

"Ok?" she repeated making sure she'd heard correctly.

"Ok. You can go. You must be home by 11pm. No later. And if you are not, we will be calling the police"

"Well.. ok" she agreed thinking rapidly, a backup plan such as that would be handy actually in case things didn't go as expected, but the muggle police wouldn't be all that helpful.

"But, instead of the police can I give you the cell phone number of Tonks? Draco's cousin who was here on Sunday for Dinner? She can contact the order instead"

David hesitated. To a muggle it must seem strange to have no faith in the Police.

"Ok. Agreed" he said after a moment of contemplation.

"Thanks dad" she said moving around the table and giving him a warm hug.

"Just be careful Honey" he said quietly.

"Of course I will" she replied and began to make her way out of the door. She hesitated though and turned back to her dad.

"But why?" she asked wonderingly.

"Why?" asked her dad perplexed at the question.

"Why are you letting us go?" she clarified.

"Well, Honey. I know you, you would go anyway, at least this way we know about it and we can deal with it. I want you to come to me with all of these mad schemes of yours in the future, so in order for that to happen, we need you to trust us, which means that we have to trust you" he responded after a moment of thought.

"Thanks dad" she said with a genuine smile, and exited the office to tell the boys.

She ran up the stairs to the guest wing and knocked on both the boys doors. At the insistent knocking they both appeared in varying states of disarray. Both were dressed thankfully, however Draco had obviously been halfway through styling his blond hair with muggle products and Leigh was holding a sock in one hand and a shoe in the other.

"Dad says it is fine if we go tomorrow night" she announced.

"You're kidding?" asked Leigh in Disbelief.

"We have to be back at 11, and if we're not they'll alert the order" she responded.

"Actually, that's quite a good idea" said Draco in admiration.

"Thankyou" said Hermione with a grin, then noticing the time she started running back down the hall "I have to get ready!"

The boys' chuckles followed her around the corner in the direction of her own rooms.

A half an hour later they were all excitedly comparing drinks in the limo. Hermione had asked specifically for it as she felt this was a special occasion and as such she wanted to go out in style.

"Miss Granger, We have arrived" announced George through the open drivers window. She could see a smile on his face as he regarded the three of them in the rear view mirror with their drinks.

"Thanks George" she said excitedly and the three of them tumbled out of the limo in the grand front courtyard of Karyn's home.

The house itself was huge, rendered white and seemed to have been transplanted from a resort somewhere with huge gardens and fountains. They made their way through a sparkling tiled foyer and were directed out onto a back patio by a maid.

Hermione breathed in the atmosphere as they stepped out of the huge double doors. The level that they were on contained an outdoor bar, with throngs of people milling about, down a set of stairs there was a level with a pool and lots of coloured lights flashed around it showing even more people, many sitting on plastic outdoor chairs in small groups, and then below that again seemed to be a level with a dance floor and DJ pumping out loud music. There was already quite a few people down on the dance floor, even though the sun was still up and the disco lights hadn't begun to take effect.

Hermione could feel the excitement in the air - as far as parties go, this was going to be THE party of the year. The one everyone talked about and compared future parties to. She followed Draco and Leigh down to the pool level and over towards a set of plastic chairs in a circle where Jen and Sandy were sitting with a few friends. Sandy immediately shifted over letting Draco share her seat. Hermione sent him an amused glance and then he was distracted as Sandy introduced him to others as her Deb partner.

Jen pulled over a seat from a nearby group and seeing no alternative, Leigh sat down and pulled Hermione into his lap. Hermione felt herself blushing slightly, but in truth it wasn't all that embarrassing. There were a lot of people around the group sitting on others laps, even girls sitting on other girls laps.. no one thought it particularly odd.. but at Hogwarts.. it would have been frowned upon.

Hermione was chatting with Jen, Elizabeth and Leigh, Sandy and Draco having wandered off for another introduction to one of Sandy's friends, when she felt a light tap on her shoulder. Turning around she found Vicky and Pavarti standing behind her.

"Vicky!" she said excited and stood quickly from Leigh's lap and gave the girl a warm hug. Jen and Leigh both greeted Vicky as well. Then Hermione's attention turned to Pavarti.

"Hey Pavarti, You look nice" said Hermione noticing the black pants and halter neck top that the slim dark skinned girl was wearing.

"Thanks!" she said agreeably "I wasn't so sure about the clothes, especially since we had to sneak out of my aunt's house wearing gigantic big sweaters in the middle of summer, but as soon as I walked in the door it all made sense"

"You look nice too, Hermione" said Vicky nodding at Hermione's dark pants and print singlet top.

"Thanks" said Hermione.

"So this is what a muggle party looks like" said Pavarti looking around. Hermione threw a sharp glance towards Jen in case she had heard, but she had been snatched into a conversation with John Brown and hadn't been paying any attention to Pavarti's comment.

"Pavarti.. " said Vicky warningly and Pavarti blushed gracefully and smiled sheepishly. Leigh looked on amused.

"Sorry" she said quietly. Hermione nodded and took a sip from her drink to cover the awkward silence.

"What on earth is that?" asked Pavarti noting the pink drink in Hermione's hands. Hermione looked down at the bottle and then up at Pavarti to see a curious expression on her face "Is that Alcohol?" she breathed.

Hermione nodded and Pavarti began to laugh.

"I was surprised enough to hear that you were coming to a party, but drinking! My goodness! I've been living with a party animal all these years and didn't even know it!"

Hermione felt the need to roll her eyes but suppressed the action as Pavarti continued "Do you know where I could get one of those?" she asked.

Vicky looked hesitantly at her cousin and shook her head worriedly "Pavarti.. I don't think that's a good idea.. my parents.." she began, but Pavarti waved off her worry.

"One won't hurt" she said in calm reply. Hermione shrugged apologetically at Vicky and gestured towards the main house. Pavarti was determined, she would find the drinks whether Hermione pointed her in the right direction or not.

"Ok, I'll be right back, and then you can introduce me to Leigh" she said skipping off in the opposite direction. Hermione saw Leigh and Vicky share an amused glance as she left. Leigh had been standing right next to them the entire time, and to top it all off, Hermione had been sitting in his lap when she had arrived.

"Where'd your friend go?" asked Jen of Vicky when she turned back to them from talking to John.

"My Cousin" said Vicky with a roll of her eyes "And she went to get a drink".

"Oh, I missed her name.. what was it" asked Jen joining their circle properly.

"Pavarti. She goes to boarding school with me" answered Hermione.

"Oh! You know her too?" queried Jen "What a coincidence!" exclaimed Jen.

"Yes, What a coincidence" said Hermione, although at this point she would have been happier if she hadn't.. she was sure that Pavarti was going to cause some kind of catastrophe during the course of the night.

"She's only staying the weekend, then she's back off home" explained Vicky uncomfortably.

"Well she's quite lucky she was here this weekend! What a party" said Jen looking around at the sea of heads on the Pool level with them.

"hmm" agreed Vicky, It was clear she hadn't been to many parties in order to form a comparison.

"Here comes Pavarti" mentioned Leigh as the girl weaved her way back to them carrying a vibrant pink drink in a bottle.

"mmm. This is fantastic" she said enthusiastically joining the group putting a straw to her lips and taking quick sips.

"Ooh Look Honey, You'd have good memories of this one" said Leigh eyeing the bottle and reminding Hermione of the last party she had been to where she had been drinking the same pink drinks.. And ended up slightly tipsy.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him and he smiled.

"So I guess this is Leigh?" asked Pavarti seeming to pay attention to Leigh for the first time.

Leigh raised an eyebrow at Hermione in a perfect imitation of Draco and looked at Hermione as if to say "You've been talking about me?"

"Yes Pavarti this is Leigh" said Hermione apprehensively.

"Hello, Pleased to me you" said Pavarti sending a wink in Hermione's direction.

"Pleasure to meet you too" he answered politely.

An uncomfortable silence ensured as Pavarti openly appraised Leigh. Vicky sent her cousin a disgusted look and attempted to change the topic of conversation.

"Leigh, how did you go with your laptop after Tuesday?" she said feebly. Hermione smiled at the girl for trying to divert attention from her cousin's avid interest. Leigh breathed a sigh of relief and turned to Vicky discussing how he had still been having problems off an on, but that the laptop had gone back to its rightful owner now anyway.

By the time they had finished discussing the laptop, Pavarti was trying desperately to catch Hermione's eye, but she was steadfastly refusing to notice it. Eventually Pavarti decided that subtlety wasn't working and decided to be more pointed.

"Hermione, I think I need to use the loo, would you come and help me find it?" she asked.

Hermione sighed again and decided that she had better go with Pavarti before the girl made a scene in front of Leigh.

"Sure, lets go" she agreed.

They pushed their way through the throng until they made it inside where a different maid directed them up the stairs and to the left. They arrived in the ornate bathroom and Pavarti locked the door behind them.

"My God Hermione!" She gasped as soon as she had turned around "He's Gorgeous!"

"So I've been told" agreed Hermione with a small smile.

"So.. details.." gasped Pavarti in excitement.

"There's nothing to tell" said Hermione with a sigh and sank down onto the closed toilet.

"You're lying" said Pavarti confidently.

Hermione stayed silent and raised an eyebrow at Pavarti, unconsciously mimicking Leigh and Draco's mannerism.

"You've never been a very good liar" said Pavarti after a moment of silence "So tell me!".

Hermione rolled her eyes "He came to stay with us halfway through summer, my dad offered him temporary custody because his own mother couldn't look after him. He's been with us ever since"

"You told me that this afternoon" said Pavarti "Tell me the good stuff.. Has he kissed you?"

Hermione felt herself go red.

"Oh my! He has" said Pavarti excitedly "When?"

"Umm.. Well there's been a few.." stumbled Hermione self consciously.

"Oh my God!" exclaimed Pavarti for the second time in the few minutes they'd been in the bathroom "Wait until Lavender hears about this!"

"No!" exclaimed Hermione loudly.

"What?" asked Pavarti in surprise.

"Well.. no one in the wizarding world knows about Leigh.. well apart from Gin, and I'd really prefer it if it stayed that way.. we.. we.. don't even know what's going on for certain.. so.." she trailed off. Pavarti didn't look eager to let this opportunity slip by her, but eventually she nodded.

Then suddenly brightening she said "So this is a muggle party! How different they are from wizarding ones!" she began enthusiastically dissecting the party, the music and the fact that everyone was drinking.

5 minutes later Pavarti finally allowed Hermione to leave the bathroom. The two of them had just descended to the pool level in order to find Vicky and Leigh when seemingly out of nowhere Sandy appeared with Draco in tow. The blonde haired boy wore a large grin and was halfway through one of his drinks by the looks of things.

"There you are Honey!" said Sandy enthusiastically as she pushed past the last person between the two of them "I've been looking everywhere for you! I spoke to Joanne before and she asked if I'd seen you and I said I hadn't.. She seemed really eager to talk to you so I said I'd come looking for you"

"I had to help Pavarti find the bathroom" said Hermione glancing at the girl. She was standing, staring passed Hermione to where Draco was staring straight back coldly.

"Draco Malfoy?" asked Pavarti sounding shocked.

"Granger? What is SHE doing here?" asked Draco, turning cold eyes on Hermione.

"Umm guys.. " she began feeling slightly flustered. She'd completely forgotten to mention Pavarti to Draco in the lead up to the party, and there really hadn't been an opening in the conversation for Hermione to alert Pavarti.

They both turned and looked at her in expectation.

"Pavarti..let me introduce you to my brother, Draco" she said, at quite a loss as to what else to say.

"Brother! Like Hell! He's Draco MALFOY Hermione! Half the wizarding world is looking for him!" she almost screamed the last word.

Sandy eyed Pavarti as if she were crazy at the mention of 'Wizarding world'.

"Brother! You're parents are really adopting him! Fantastic!" she exclaimed giving Hermione a hug and trying unsuccessfully to give Draco one as well. He shrugged her off and continued to look at Pavarti uncertainly.

"Perhaps we should discuss this somewhere else?" he asked after a second, looking worriedly at the crowd around them.

"Might be best" said Hermione looking between Draco and Pavarti hesitantly. They definitely had the potential to cause an incident here.

"We'll be back soon" assured Hermione to Sandy who didn't understand what was going on, but who nodded quickly and watched them leave. .

They made their way through the dancing level of the party and exited through a gate into the dark back yard.

Here the music was slightly quieter and the happy babble of voices was almost completely blocked by rows of trees.

The three of them stood awkwardly in the moonlight and looked at each other. Pavarti pulled her wand, laid it openly across her palm and looked from Hermione to Draco.

"One of you had better start talking" she said "before I curse HIM into oblivion. Are you insane Hermione! He tried to kill Dumbledore!".

Hermione shared a glance with Draco, silently asking if he wanted to start the conversation. He sighed in resignation and let his legs collapse from under him, sitting perfectly cross legged on the soft grass of the back garden.

"Well? It's a long story, aren't you going to sit down?" he asked when the others continued standing and looking down at him.

Hermione didn't hesitate in dropping to the soft grass, it took a moment longer for Pavarti to sink down opposite to them.

"Where do you want me to start?" asked Draco looking directly at Pavarti.

"What is this about you being Hermione's Brother? What are you doing here? Why did you try to kill the headmaster if you're not really one of them?" asked Pavarti in a rush after a few moments of absently twirling her wand in her fingers.

"One question at a time" he said coldly.

"Hermione's brother" she said after a moment, evidently extremely curious about this development, the eternal gossip in her getting the best of her for the time being..

"Weren't you listening up there?" he asked in disbelief "David and Georgina have gotten it into their heads that I need guardians, so they are going through the process to Adopt me..".

"But why?" asked Pavarti, her eyes starting out of her head in shocked surprise.

"Because, the Dark lord killed my mum and my dad disowned me. I was sent to Hermione by someone I trust, and I had literally nowhere else to go, so here is where I stayed" said Draco unemotionally. Hermione shuddered as images from Draco's memories surfaced in her mind again. The cold dark cell, the sounds of the rape of the, at the time, unknown woman only metres from him, the final Aveda Kedavra.. She swallowed hard and pushed the memories away just as she could feel tears building in the corners of her eyes.

Pavarti was sitting in silence opposite the two of them and it was a sign of how distracted she was that she never reacted when Hermione reached out and quickly touched Draco's hand in silent comfort. She was more than a little surprised when he breathed a sigh and nodded in her direction quickly, before looking back at the dark shadow sitting opposite them.

A moment longer passed in silence and then Pavarti shook herself "How do you know to trust him? It could very well be a plot against you" she said directing her comments at Hermione.

"Initially I also thought It might have been, but I now know its not" said Hermione calmly as she worked out how to word her current trust in Draco. Finally feeling as if all of her vocabulary and skill with words had deserted her, she just admitted the truth "He's saved my life. Twice".

Pavarti's sharp intake of breath was the only sound between the three of them after Hermione's admission.

Hermione was completely surprised when Draco reached over and lightly touched her hand, reciprocating her gesture from before. Hermione felt a sense of unreality settle over her, she was sure that this was the first time that Draco had voluntarily touched her.

The effect that it had on Pavarti however was profound, the girl's mouth dropped open noticeably and her body stilled in shock.

Hermione heard the dark haired girls teeth click together when she came to herself and snapped her mouth shut. She looked from one to the other of them, still with evident disbelief and then with a deep calming breath she said "Very well, do you think perhaps you could start from the start?".

Hermione looked again at Draco who sighed and nodded in her direction indicating that Hermione should do the talking.

"Well it all began a couple of week ago when I was hiding out in my Tree.." she began. There were definitely things that she didn't need to tell Pavarti, but she wanted this suspicion of Draco that Pavarti held to be put to rest.

20 minutes later Hermione and Draco finished their recitation of certain relevant events of the past two weeks. They had glossed over the two Death eaters, only mentioning that Draco had been able to identify the two and capture them. Pavarti still appeared sceptical.

"Look, we're not going to get any further tonight" said Draco in a tone of long suffering "I'm going back to the party, there's a rather nice girl wandering around who happens to want to get to know me better, and besides, I've run out of drink. Can we discuss this some other time? Coming _Hermione_?" he said putting emphasis on the last word. Hermione nodded in agreement. It seemed that they had said all that could be said to convince Pavarti, and still she was not accepting their story.

Hermione hesitated before leaving Pavarti sitting in the dark. The girl looked up at her for a second and nodded her head towards the party obviously wanting a few minutes to be by herself.

Hermione nodded in return and left the darkness, heading back to the party and gaiety that she could hear just over the fence.

She found Leigh in deep discussion with Draco when she returned to the group of outdoor seats they had been occupying prior to the expedition to the loo. The two of them looked up when Hermione joined them.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me she would be here" said Draco as soon as she'd sat down.

"I meant to, I just.. didn't get a chance" she said a little bit defensively.

"I would have stayed home" said Draco decisively "She could tell ANYONE. We're both going to be hunted by the entire wizarding world now"

"She won't tell anyone" said Hermione.

"How can you be so sure? One word from her and you'll be in as much danger as I am" he said angrily.

"I'll tell her not to" said Hermione.

"But she's the biggest gossip in the school!" he said in disbelief.

"But she's also a Gryffindor, if she gives me her word, she'll honour it" said Hermione in response.

"You place that much faith in the abilities of a hat?" asked Draco sardonically.

"Well, it got you pinned" she said pointedly referring to his sorting into Slytherin.

"That doesn't mean everyone falls into one of the four categories" he said ignoring the jibe "think of everyone you know, do they REALLY only fall into four categories – smart, brave, loyal or ambitious? Most people I know could be in more than one, and many of the people I've meet over the years don't even fit into any of them. To trust Patil just because she comes from your house is utter madness"

"Well what can we do now? She knows enough to get us both into trouble at any rate" said Hermione deflating.

"All we can do is hope that she's the person you think she is" said Draco with a huff "Which isn't saying much".

Hermione ignored him as Pavarti rejoined them. She sat quietly in a seat and looked from Leigh to Draco.

"You really have turned your back on everything.. dark?" she hesitated over the last word.

He nodded his head.

"And you're really going to be Hermione's brother?" she asked in a small voice.

Draco rolled his eyes but nodded his head in the affirmative.

"Because, you know, the Draco Malfoy I thought I knew from school would probably have slit his own wrists rather than have allowed himself to be adopted by Muggles.. So I guess… I'm sorry for judging you so harshly" she said quietly.

Hermione sent an I-told-you-so look at Draco "See brave and noble" she said and Draco snorted.

"That doesn't mean I like you" Pavarti said after a moment of silence and Draco smiled his trademark smirk.

"Well good, because it doesn't mean I like you either" he responded. Hermione thought that Pavarti would take offense at the statement, but instead she nodded in acceptance and held out her hand.

"I feel like I'm making a deal with the devil" she said into the silence and then looked up to Draco "Truce?"

He looked from Hermione's pleading gaze to Leigh's amused one and finally placed his hand in hers "Truce" he agreed.

An hour had passed in easy conversation, except where Pavarti and Draco were concerned. The two of them were maintaining cold civility toward one another.

"Draco, would you like to dance?" asked Sandy looking longingly down on to the level below where loud beats were playing and the couples were dancing together. Hermione felt worried as she saw a calculating look slip through the blonde's eyes. He looked down on the floor below and watched with amusement for a few moments before he turned back to the group.

"Only if Granger and Leigh do" he said with a teasing smirk.

Hermione felt her face heat up. Jen and Sandy had seen her dance with Leigh before, but Draco never had, and as for Pavarti…

"You know that when the Grangers finally adopt you, your going to have to stop calling Honey that" said Jen laughing to herself.

"Never!" he announced with a wicked gleam of amusement in his eyes "So what do you say?" he directed at Hermione.

Leigh had already stood and was waiting to descend to the level below.

"Oh alright" she said with a sigh and then turned to Pavarti "And if you breathe ONE word of this to lavender I'll hex you into next Tuesday". Pavarti nodded immediately, though she had a smile on her face.

"Are you really.. really going to dance like that?" she asked cautiously.

"Its not that hard" said Hermione remembering how comfortable she had felt last time "You could learn if you wanted, you just need a partner".

"Oh no! I couldn't!" she said seeming surprised that Hermione had suggested it.

"What, you think people might think you're a scarlet woman?" teased Hermione, but the faint colour in the girls cheeks surprised Hermione. Obviously Ron's backward seeming views, were quite common amongst wizarding teens.

"Come on, its fun" said Jen coming up beside Hermione and pulling Pavarti by the hand "We'll find some hotties to dance with". At the word Hotties, Pavarti's face lit up and she followed Jen down the stairs.

Draco and Sandy had already ventured onto the Dance floor and Leigh led Hermione through the moving bodies to a space nearby. Hermione could see Jen and Pavarti over at the side of the floor coaxing a set of twins into dancing with them.

Hermione felt Leigh step up behind her and start moving. For a few moments she felt distinctly uncomfortable and then strong arms wound around her waist and pulled her back against a strong familiar chest.

"Don't worry so much" Leigh murmured into her ear and Hermione felt some of the tension flow out of her and before she knew it she was leaning back into Leigh's embrace wiggling to the music.

After a few minutes she looked over to see Jen and Pavarti's progress. They were near the edge of the floor and Pavarti was dancing self consciously with one of the Blonde haired twins while Jen and the other stood by providing pointers. Hermione could see that Pavarti had a wide grin on her face, as well as a high flush. She was obviously enjoying herself immensely.

Leigh swung Hermione around so she was pressed up hard against his front. She felt his arms around her back and lent into the contact, moving with the music and feeling contentment filter through her. Over Leigh's shoulder she caught sight of Sandy and Draco.

"Oh my" she murmured to herself and Leigh gave her a surprised look. She broke off dancing for a moment and gestured to where they were dancing. Hermione was sure a piece of paper couldn't have slid between the two of them.

"I wonder where he learnt to dance like that" said Hermione watching Draco expertly dance in the muggle style that even she hadn't been familiar with, and she was part muggle!

"I have no idea" she Leigh, murmuring in her ear "And right now, I don't particularly care". Once again he pulled her up against his body and began to dance, Hermione subconsciously moving in time with him, although her mind was still on how.. together.. Draco and Sandy looked. She then wondered if that's how her and Leigh looked while they were dancing together. She smiled a small satisfied smile, she knew that she couldn't have Leigh, at least not yet, but for the moment she had tonight, and hours left to dance with him as much as she liked.

At midnight George arrived to take them home. Hermione, Leigh and Draco rushed through their goodbyes and piled into the backseat of the Limo laughing and waving.

"See you tomorrow!" shouted Sandy to Draco with a wink. Hermione saw him wink back and blow her a kiss.

"I'll see you tomorrow Hermione!" yelled Pavarti from nearby. Hermione enthusiastically replied out the window as the sleek black car pulled away from the house.

She collapsed back into her seat and looked at the two boys, they both wore happy relaxed expressions.

"So Sandy..?" began Hermione and Draco opened his eyes from where he'd tilted his head back on the headrest.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Are you.. you know…?" asked Hermione feeling foolish. She didn't know what she really wanted to ask.. were they dating.. did he like her..? it really wasn't any of her business… but nevertheless she felt a need to know what was going on.

"Are we what?" asked Draco leaning his head back again. Leigh responded without even opening one eye.

"She wants to know if you're interested in Sandy" he said lethargically.

"Well.." Draco replied hesitatingly and Leigh sighed.

"Just tell her already. Its clear from a mile away" he said.

"Yes, she's attractive" said Draco and then paused "But, we're just having fun"

"You mean, you don't expect her to be your girlfriend?" asked Hermione wanting clarification.

"Of course not" said Draco opening his eyes and looking at Hermione again.

"Then your.. just toying with her?" asked Hermione feeling defensive on her friend's behalf. .

"Calm down. We're just flirting with each other. Its not a big deal" he responded.

"I saw you kissing!" she exploded.

"So?" queried Draco.

"So.. shouldn't you be.. dating?" she asked again feeling foolish at not being able to express her thoughts properly.

"Not necessarily. It happens all the time" said Draco once again closing his eyes.

"And Sandy is perfectly okay with this?" asked Hermione in disbelief.

"Of course she it. It was her idea" he said in response.

"No!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Believe it or not Honey, this is quite normal.. " agreed Leigh.

"No its not!" she exclaimed in indignation.

Both boys opened their eyes and looked at each other before sighing almost in unison.

"Look, Granger" began Draco with in long suffering tone of voice "you've grown up surrounded by weasel and Potter, and they're hardly normal. Most people our age do this all the time"

"I don't believe you" said Hermione disbelievingly.

"Its true" agreed Leigh "Although, not everyone is able to do the casual thing"

"Like you?" asked Hermione hoping for some backup in this strange situation she found herself in.

"Like me" he agreed "and you"

Hermione sighed and sank back into her seat "So, Your just having fun with Sandy?" asked Hermione wanting clarification again.

"Yes" agreed Draco. A ghost of a smile flitted across his face "You know, you two should try it sometime.. just for the sake of it. No strings, good old fashioned fun" then his smile turned cunning "Why don't you try it with each other?" Then he burst out laughing while Hermione sat with her mouth hanging open staring at him in disbelief. Leigh shifted a little closer to Hermione and pushed her bottom jaw up to meet the top, closing her mouth for her.

"He's Joking" he said over the laughter.

"I know.. its just.. I wish.. that just once, I could.. " and she left the sentence hanging.

"I know" he agreed quietly and then the three of them continued the trip home in silence.

Once home Draco took three steps towards the guest rooms, trying to make a dash towards his bedroom, however Leigh grabbed him by the back of his collar and turned him forcefully around.

"Uh uh. Oh no you don't" he said pushing Draco in Hermione's direction "I think its your turn tonight".

Draco rolled his eyes and sighed in resignation "Fine" he said irritably and stalked up the stairs to Hermione's sitting room.

Once they were both settled into their respective beds, Hermione lay awake almost feeling the waves of disgust coming from the other room.

"Is it really so bad to be sharing a room with me?" she asked after the umpteenth sigh from the other room.

"Its not that" Draco replied after a moment.

"Then what is it?" she asked.

"Leigh should be here" he said almost immediately.

"Well, it _is _your turn, and it is getting slightly uncomfortable walking into breakfast with him every morning. I'm sure that sooner or later Mum's going to have a fit" responded Hermione.

"Its not that either" said came Draco's voice floating through the darkness

"Then what exactly is it?" asked Hermione.

"Its just that, when I saw you two dancing tonight, I got what Jen had been saying all this time about the chemistry" he paused "I see it from time to time during the day here, but on that dance floor it was undeniable"

"So?" queried Hermione.

"So, have some fun, live a little! For Christ sake, he should have come up here even for a little while and at least make the most of being young, partly inebriated and undeniably attracted to a girl"

"So it's the fact that he's missed a chance that's bugging you?" asked Hermione wonderingly from the other room.

"No, its just.. that he KNEW he was going to miss that chance by sending me up here, but he still did it" he sighed "You know how we were talking about the Hogwarts house earlier? And how not everyone fits into one category?"

Hermione responded with a sleepy "hmm"

"Well, I think I've found the true exception, he fits into EVERY category" answered Draco.

Hermione wondered about that for a moment, true he was Loyal to her and his friends, and definitely clever. He was obviously Brave, being involved in this fight with a world he didn't even understand, and he was Chivalrous if what Draco had just said was any clue.. then she hit a wall.. cunning? Was he really cunning.

"You're wrong" said Hermione "He has no Slytherin qualities"

"No. Your Wrong" answered the blond from the other room "Not all slytherin qualities are about cunning and self-preservation. One of those qualities is ambition, and Leigh's full of that – he told me once he wants to discover the cure for pimples!"

Hermione laughed at that, she remembered the conversation where they had decided that that would be his field of study.

"I guess, he really does transcend the boundaries" mused Hermione. She didn't get a response from the other room, but truth be told, she hadn't expected one.

With that nice thought in her head, she slipped off to sleep with a content smile on her face.

* * *

Author's Note Number two: Whoa. What a saga. Anyway, this took me the best part of a week to write, so I hope you all like it and that you feel at least a little inclination to reward all of my hard work with a review. Next Chapter - The expedition to the Gallery.. talk about a collision of muggle and Magical.. evil Grin .. so until then... 


	21. A Cultural Experience Part 1

**Authors Note:** Sorry for the delay. I hope this lovely long chapter makes up for it slightly. This is only really Half of one day (unlike previous chapters where it has been an entire day) as this half reached the 10,000 word limit I decided it might be best to break it into two.

**Chapter 21 – A Cultural Experience (Part 1)  
**

**Saturday 8****th**** of August**

Hermione awoke to soft voices coming from the sitting room. It took a moment for her to place what it was – the muggle news. She climbed out of bed and moved to the doorway joining her bedroom with her sitting room and looked out. Sure enough, there was Draco sitting on the couch, cuddled under the blanked that served as his bedding, absorbed in the morning news.

She watched him for a moment in absolute fascination. A pure blooded wizard, sitting comfortably in a muggle home, watching the muggle news. It still seemed slightly surreal to her – especially since that pure blooded wizard was Draco MALFOY.

He stretched both arms above his head and caught sight of her standing in the doorway.

"Finally" he said arrogantly.

"I seem to recall you not wanting to get out of bed early on a Saturday either" she replied tensely to his tone.

"I don't" he agreed "But I thought that on the eve of such an important.." he hesitated and then screwed his face up "Mission – it would be best to see whether there has been any dark activity".

"And has there?" she asked moving into the room and taking a seat on the end of the couch in front of the TV.

"Things here and there that could be Death Eater activities – but also possibly just really stupid Muggles", the last was said with a sarcastic twist to his lips that Hermione had come to know throughout years of Hogwarts schooling.

"Oh?" she asked pretending to ignore the sarcasm and disdain for her kind that was streaming from him.

"Someone died after falling off a building" he said

"It happens" she responded unsure whether that was all he was referring to.

"I don't know how anyone falls off a building?" he asked turning to look at her.

"It seems to happen more often than you think" she countered.

"So you don't think its Death Eaters throwing them off?" he asked. She hesitated.

"Them?" she asked picking up on his use of a plural.

"Oh? Didn't I mention that? There's been a number of them, the authorities are beginning to think it's a little suspicious" he announced.

"Who?" she asked suddenly intrigued.

"A member of the Labor party – whatever that is – he sounded fairly important in muggle circles though.." he stopped when he noticed Hermione gasp.

"What? Who is he?" he asked clearly unsure what the significance was.

"The Labor party is currently ruling in parliament" she said in response.

"What is Parliament?" he asked looking completely puzzled.

"Oh my" she breathed quietly "Who else?"

"Some high up minister of a church – not sure of his name – Bishop something or other and a guard from Buckingham palace. They said there has been 8 more, however their names had yet to be released"

"Oh my goodness" said Hermione quietly "So they've attacked the Royals, the parliament, the church and then some civilians. Whoever it is, is trying to show that no one is safe"

"I thought so too" he agreed sobrely.

"But why make them look like they've fallen off buildings?" she wondered

"Classic Death Eater ploy. The impact normally hides that fact that the person was dead before they fell" said Draco grimly.

"Oh" replied Hermione feeling sick to her stomach "And why haven't we heard anything about this before now?"

"They said that they were unsure of any link between each one, but now they have solid evidence that the same person is behind all the attacks"

"How?" asked Hermione.

"Something called DNA?" he responded.

"DNA is like a signature, everyone has a different DNA and its imprint is in every single one of our cells. Muggles use it all the time for cases like this" she said absently still watching the news as they showed the taped off scene in one of the streets of London.

She looked over at Draco when he didn't respond he was looking at her strangely.

"Muggles" he said in approval, almost mimicking how Arthur Weasley spoke of them when he discovered something new they had invented.

The door opened at that moment and Leigh poked his head in.

"Morning" he said as he made his way to the couch and settled in "What are you doing?"

"Watching the news" answered Hermione and he nodded.

"Anything interesting?" he asked and they filled him in about the case that Draco had seen. He seemed fairly concerned that Wizards would take to harming people who couldn't defend themselves with magic. Draco laughed sardonically and said that for Death Eaters, it was almost a sport.

Once the rest of the news had finished and nothing of any further significance had come to light, the three of them headed down stairs for breakfast.

--

At Breakfast the five members of the Granger household discussed the latest case on the news that had Hermione and Draco so worried.

"I had heard people around the office discussing that yesterday. One of the Solicitors in Criminal investigations knew one of the victims" said David after taking a long sip of coffee.

"Do you know who he was?" asked Draco interestedly.

"I haven't asked around all that much, but I did hear Eric say that he was involved in one of the large robotics Companies – Bleeding edge type development"

"Robots?" asked Draco in disbelief.

"Maybe, Robotics control a lot of things as well as actual Robots"

"What on earth would the Death Eaters want with Robots?" asked Leigh looking puzzled.

"Your guess is as good as mine" agreed David.

"Whatever it is, you can bet your last dollar, it won't be for the good of muggle kind" said Draco darkly.

A few minutes of silence ensured before Georgina interrupted brightly, obviously trying to change the subject.

"So Honey, You never did tell us which subjects you chose yesterday at School"

Leigh looked up from his plate of Bacon and eggs in curiosity and even David looked over the top of his coffee cup in anticipation of the answer.

"Oh, um.. just Business and English and legal studies.. those type of things" said Hermione feeling a little flustered, truth be told she hadn't thought about that form since she had dropped it in the box yesterday.

"Have you made any further decisions on attending? I'm having coffee with Jill Simmonds today, and I'm sure she would love to help get the process started" Georgina replied, mentioning the mistress of admissions of St. James, a friend of her mother's since College.

"Mu-um" whined Hermione petulantly.

"I know I know. Its your decision and you have until the 1st of September to make it, I just thought I'd ask" she answered quickly when she looked at Hermione's face.

"OK" agreed Hermione.

"So have you thought about it?" asked Georgina after a slight pause.

Hermione sighed. Her mother was not going to drop this easily "Of course I've thought about it. It's a very hard decision to make though. I like St. James, but I also like Hogwarts. They're both so different that its hard to compare the two.. apples and oranges"

David nodded in agreement and then returned his gaze to the paper in front of him. Georgina obviously wanted to continue the discussion, but when Hermione pulled a paper towards her she relented and let the topic drop, instead turning to Draco and enquiring about his plans for next year. Hermione smiled when she heard Draco choke on his sip of coffee.

Hermione felt a brief warmth at her neck and absently held the silver medallion on her necklace between two of her fingers as she read. A moment later the doorbell rang and she jumped realising that her wards had triggered and she hadn't even noticed.

Cursing herself she ran, followed by Draco, to the front door and peered out.

There on the doorstep was Tonks, with her familiar vibrant pink hair and mischievious smile.

"I can see you two!" she called cheekily as they looked out at her and they both sighed in relief and hurried to open the door.

"Tonks! What are you doing here?" exclaimed Hermione.

"I came to update you on the Harry situation" said Tonks stepping into the house and following the teens through to the breakfast table.

"Nymphadora!" greeted Georgina cheerily as Tonks walked into the room. David waved towards a chair for her, and Sophia arrived with a steaming pot of coffee, and in short order, Tonks was settled comfortably at the table with a hot drink.

"What brings you here today?" asked David after she'd placed her coffee back on the table.

Tonks sighed and rolled her eyes before beginning to speak "I tried one last ditch effort this morning to convince Harry not to go. I've been trying not to push him too hard, because I don't want him to get suspiscious of me or anything, but this morning I thought it was time to try a little harder. He didn't go for it"

Hermione sighed as if she knew that would happen.

"So I had to pretend that I didn't know what he's planning – as are the rest of the order even though Dung has been keeping us all apprised of what is being planned, but I relayed your message again and told him that Voldemort knows about it. He got angry at me and told me to stop listening to you, Hermione"

"I never really expected him to give up" agreed Hermione.

"Me either" said Draco "He's as hard headed as… well I don't know what"

"Do you have any further information for us?" asked Hermione after a moment.

"I haven't heard much more than I've already passed on. Dung has been working with McGonagall to build a contingency plan, but the rest of us have only really been told to be at Headquarters tonight. I don't think anyone even knows that it's the National Gallery where we'll be sent – I've kept that nice and quiet and haven't let on that I know about it"

"Good idea" agreed Draco "You'd only need Potter to get wind of that and he'd be against you as well"

"Well.. I can't say that he's not already" said Tonks looking guilty for a moment "I happened to mention to Molly yesterday, in Harry's hearing, How brave Hermione had been in capturing that death eater on Thursday night, Molly wholeheartedly agreed and we were discussing how mature and responsible the war has made the next generation of wizards and witches, when Harry burst into the room saying that you were anything but mature and responsible in running off chasing Death Eaters on your own"

Hermione stared in shock at Tonks. She knew Harry was having trouble dealing with the people around him being in danger all of the time, but really he was taking this a tad too far.

"He was in a right fit about it all. Says that you should let the order deal with these things – Mature responsible wizards, and not run around using hairbrained plans" at which Draco snorted loudly into his coffee cup "to Capture death eaters".

"How dare he accuse me of using hairbrained plans! Its HIS plans that were hairbrained and never worked! And he dares to call my Logical Plans Hairbrained! The amount of times I've saved his –"

"Hermione!" called Georgina

"Sorry Ass! I can't begin to –"

"Hermione!" said Georgina again

"Count how many times I've pulled his scrawny-"

"Hermione!!" exclaimed Georgina, pulling Hermione up short.

"What!" Exclaimed Hermione in frustration at her mother.

"We know all this" Georgina said softly "You're the logical, Intelligent part of the machine, we know. But you have to ignore him, there is nothing you can do about it. There are always going to be people who will want to protect you even when you don't need or want protection. All you can do, is grin and bear it, and in the mean time, you go off and save their.. " she paused "Sorry asses, once again"

Tonks plonked her empty coffee cup on the table with a thud.

"Wonderful Coffee, but really must run. I don't want Harry to wonder where I've gotten to"

Hermione saw tonks out while the remainder of the family continued to discuss Harry and the trip to the National Gallery.

"So the Order is fully aware" said Georgina as Hermione returned to the table.

"That means that Harry should be safe enough-" began David.

"I wouldn't say that" said Draco looking up from the spoon he'd been playing with "As much as I'd hate to admit it, The Order are … They're too good.. the deatheaters use hexes and curses that the Order probably wouldn't even know existed"

"So what do you recommend is the solution?" asked David

"We still have to go. I've grown up surrounded by these spells, I can recognise them and disarm them without significant danger to myself, however if someone who has never seen one before started playing with them, I don't know what the results might be"

David nodded in understanding.

"If Potter were to venture into the hall tonight and I haven't been through to clear it out, I highly doubt he'd come out alive" said Draco darkly.

With those dark worries infusing their thoughts, the five of them finished up their breakfast and made their way out of the room in a depressed, thoughtful silence. The hallways that had come to ring with teenaged chatter and laughter were silent as they all made their way to their own rooms to get ready for the day.

----

Hermione had showered and dressed and was just brushing her hair when she heard the boys footsteps on the wooden floors outside her room. They were talking in low voices and she couldn't hear what they were saying, but she was sure they were discussing the poor muggles that had been thrown off random buildings around the City.

"Hermione?" called Leigh as they both walked into the sitting room, as if it were theirs. She had come to get used to this over the past few weeks, most times, it really did seem like all of them owned this room – it was no longer just hers – it was where they all retired to when they needed a rest, some time alone or to plan their next activity.

"Yes?" she called poking her head around the door.

"We just heard from your dad on his way out" began Draco but he was looking towards Leigh, obviously hoping Leigh would take over. When he made no effort to, Draco sighed and continued "He said they've found another body".

Hermione dropped the brush on the dresser and hurried out to the sitting room "Who?" she asked anxiously.

"The Curator of the National Gallery" said Draco tonelessly.

"No! When?"

"They've just reported it. Said that people saw him fall from the top of a building just after 7:30 this morning"

"In daylight?" she asked in disbelief.

"They're getting confident" said Leigh worriedly

"Or desperate" disagreed Draco.

"Yes. I think they're getting desperate" agreed Hermione.

"But why the Curator?" asked Leigh

"They're trying to send a message – and if I don't miss my guess, the intended recipient is Potter" said Draco and Hermione had to marvel at his insight. It sounded logical – touch people that Harry would have grown up thinking untouchable. It would scare him to begin with, and perhaps make his own courage waiver when the time came to face the Death Eaters.

"It's a scare campaign" agreed Hermione.

"So what do we do?" asked Leigh

"What can we do?" asked Hermione dissolutely

"Well, firstly we'll save Potter's butt in the Museum this afternoon, then we'll start on the Death Eater campaign. One thing at a time" said Draco sinking heavily into his usual spot on the couch.

"Is the Gallery closed?" asked Hermione suddenly thinking that it might be a crime scene.

"No, this time they got inventive and threw the Curator off of a 22 Storey building in the central business District. Obviously they didn't see any fun in throwing him off the top of the three storey Art Gallery roof – wouldn't do enough damage"

"Oh" said Hermione feeling ill again.

At that moment Hermione felt the necklace under her clothes heat so that it almost burnt her skin. She looked at the boys in alarm "Someone has just crossed the wards, or by the feel of my necklace, more than one someone" she said feeling a tinge of fear creep up on her. When Tonks arrived the wards only warmed a little, and when the random delivery men and women who entered and left the property every day came and went it stayed completely cold. It seemed to warm in proportion to a visitors magical ability. Whomever had just entered was extremely powerful.

Draco had his wand out almost as fast as Hermione, and through years of practicing and honing his skills, he had performed the analysis spells long before she could. "Front Gate" he bit out as he led the three of them towards the stairs to the lower floors.

They bundled up one face above the other at the lounge room window as they had done a week ago when Tonks had first appeared and cautiously peeked out.

"Pavarti and Vicky" she said with a sense of relief noticing the familiar silouette of her dorm mate and the noticeably taller Vicky next to her.

"Pavarti! She must be incredibly strong Magically! I never knew!" said Hermione in disbelief.

"Why do you say that?" asked Draco Dubiously.

"The pendant almost burnt me" said Hermione pulling the Silver crest out of from under her t-shirt and checking to see that it hadn't left a mark on her skin.

"Branded by the Malfoy Crest, you would have loved THAT" said Draco gleefully.

"Oi. So would have you" she said darkly. He fell into silence abruptly, but she could see a grin breaking through his expression every now and then.

"Uh Guys, sorry to break up the your little brother-sister bickering thing, but we have guests" said Leigh looking between the smug Draco and Hermione who was still rubbing her neck through the layers of cloth now covering the pendant again.

The three of them made their way into the foyer just as Pavarti and Vicky rang the doorbell.

Hermione opened the door for them and invited the two of them in.

"Did we plan for you to come over here today?" asked Hermione of the two girls as they followed Leigh and Draco up the stairs towards "their" sitting room.

"No No. I remembered we said we'd meet for lunch today, but I convinced Vicky to take me into the city" said Pavarti looking goggle eyed around the house "We thought that you were on our way so we'd drop in and see if you wanted to come"

"Wow!" Exclaimed Pavarti as she stepped into the sitting room. Draco and Leigh both strode over to their normal seats on the couch and looked back as the others hesitated.

Pavarti and Vicky sat cross-legged on the floor and Hermione plopped down between the boys in Her usual spot.

"So, we're heading in to town" said Pavarti "We thought You guys might like to come"

"Well.. " said Hermione looking to Leigh before responding "We're heading in to the National Gallery later"

"Are you?" asked Pavarti "What for?"

"er... There's an exhibit that we want to see"

"Duh. Which one?" responded Pavarti looking keenly interested. Hermione felt tension rising in her, she hadn't counted on this.

"The umm.. the Portland Vase" said Hermione wondering at how tense she felt revealing that.

"I'd love to see that! Can we come too?" asked Vicky.

Hermione shared a worried look with Draco and then sighed.

"We're not going in until late though, its open tonight until 10" said Draco.

"That will work out well then, we'll shop today and then head in to the National Gallery later" said Pavarti excitedly.

* * *

At 5pm, after hours of shopping and lunch in Oxford street, the five of them stood outside the national gallery looking up at the tall stone pillars at the entrance. 

"Are we going in? or are we going to stand out here all night?" asked Pavarti looking apprehensively at Hermione, Draco and Leigh who were all hesitating about going in.

"Pavarti, Are you sure you want to come in?" said Hermione looking to where her friend was standing.

"Why?" she asked suddenly looking worried.

"Well, Its just that.. there may be Death Eaters in there" said Draco sarcastically from beside Leigh.

"What!?" Exclaimed Pavarti looking between Draco and Hermione.

"We're not sure.. but you see there's a possibility that there will be some lurking around" agreed Hermione.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" she asked stunned.

"Well its been kind of a secret. In case you haven't noticed, I've been trying to talk you out of coming all afternoon"

"I have noticed" agreed Pavarti looking worriedly up at the imposing building.

"I really think you should go home" said Draco looking over at the dark skinned girl as she looked up at the building hesitantly.

"Don't you think I can handle it Malfoy?" she asked rounding on him.

"Come on. You're a Gryffindor. All Bravery and no Brains" he said insultingly.

"So is Hermione" argued Pavarti.

"Pavarti, We honestly don't know what we'll find in there. It might be best if you go home" agreed Hermione.

"No" she stated suddenly.

"Neither of you think I can do this" she argued "I was in Dumbledore's army! And I've worked really hard on my spells over the holidays. I'm as strong as either of you"

"Pavarti, Its not about strength" said Hermione trying to placate her friend.

"It sure as hell is" bit out Draco "and no you're not strong enough"

"You think I don't know what I'm getting myself in for? Is that it?" she asked and when Draco tipped his head in her direction she continued "I know alright. Our Aunt Abhilasha was murdered by Death Eaters 3 months ago for being a 'Muggle lover'. I've been practicing for this. Any Death Eater I meet will regret the day their mother ever laid eyes on their father" she said fiercely and in that moment, Hermione saw true strength in her friend.

"Very Well" agreed Draco after appraising Pavarti for a moment "I believe you may be strong enough"

A pleased smile spread over Pavarti's features.

"But you are still not coming" Draco said a moment later.

"Yes she is" argued Hermione turning to face the blonde.

"Do you want to get her killed?" asked Draco stubbornly looking Hermione in the eye commandingly.

"Do you want to know who you're starting to sound like?" she asked and he raised one eyebrow "Harry".

"I do not sound like Potter" he argued.

"Yes you do. All of this, you can't come for your own good – starting to sound familiar?"

Draco huffed and stared at the building for a few moments in silence.

"Okay" he agreed suddenly. He turned to Pavarti and nodded to her. Her smile bloomed again in pride. A second later, after a quick glance around the square, he vanished under the invisibility cloak.

"Leigh, you keep Vicky close" said Hermione adapting plans as they began to walk up the steps.

"Pavarti, your first job is to protect Leigh and Vicky, worry about Draco or I secondly, Okay?"

"Okay" she agreed.

They walked through the grand doorway and Hermione felt the warmth from the sun disappear as if a wave of cold had washed over her.

"Can you kill?" asked Draco coldly from somewhere to Hermione's left. Hermione and Pavarti both shivered at his tone as they walked passed the little concierge desk in the front entrance.

"No" said Hermione straight away, Pavarti hesitated "If I have to" she answered. Hermione looked at her friend with new eyes.

"Granger, I don't want you doing anything stupid then. Stay close to me and keep an eye out for anyone you think may be familiar. Chances are there are death eater spies in the building.

"Patil, If I tell you to kill, can you kill?" he asked. Pavarti swallowed nervously.

"Probably not" She agreed.

"Right, I'll have to do it then" he answered striding along off to their left.

"Hermione has my wand, so she can't cast anything, You'll have to keep an eye on her in case she gets into trouble" said Draco a moment later to Pavarti. Pavarti looked startled and Hermione explained that Draco's wand was probably being monitored by the Death eaters. Pavarti suddenly looked a little ill, realising that of the five of them she was the only one armed and not under an invisibility cloak.

They walked for another 15 minutes before they reached the hall of antiquities and entered to see the Portland vase sitting proudly on a pedestal in the middle of the room.

"There it is" said Pavarti in awe "The Portland vase"

"It also contains a part of Voldemort's soul" said Hermione quietly to which Pavarti looked at her wide eyed.

"But it's a muggle artefact" said Pavarti in a strangled voice.

"Yes and Voldemort is part muggle - His father's side" said Hermione

"No!' exclaimed Pavarti loudly, causing a few of the nearby muggles to turn and look at her.

"Its true" confirmed Draco's voice quietly from beside them.

"How did YOU find out?" asked Hermione in disbelief.

"Overheard a conversation when I was a kid" said Draco "Lucky to be here really, if anyone knew that I know that little tidbit….."

Hermione took a deep breath and looked around at the muggles filtering around the hall.

"Pavarti, Take Vicky and circle that way, don't act on anything, just take note of any hexes or jinxes" she directed and Pavarti and Vicky began walking around the hall in one direction.

"Leigh, You come with me. Draco?" she asked. There was no response. She imagined he had wandered off by now.

"Ok, lets go" she said to Leigh and they began to circle the opposite way around the hall.

They'd been investigating every shelf and artefact for perhaps 10 minutes when Hermione's head whipped around at the sound of an all too familiar voice telling people to get out of his way.

The familiar platinum blonde hair stood out from a mile away and the aristocratic bearing of the individual in question named them immediately. Lucius Malfoy.

"Oh shit" said Hermione under her breath. Leigh looked at her in alarm. She had been using a few choice curse words in extreme situations recently, but it was still odd to hear Hermione swearing.

"What?" he asked quietly matching her tone.

"That's Draco's Dad" she said trying to subtly point with her head.

"And he's one of .. them?" asked Leigh worriedly.

"Oh boy yes, he's one of them" she agreed.

"uh oh" said Leigh.

"What?" asked Hermione worriedly.

"He's coming this way" he said urgently.

"Perhaps he hasn't seen us" she said.

"Maybe" Leigh agreed

"Do something" she exclaimed

"Like what?" he asked.

Without a further thought she stepped into him and pressed her body to his and began to kiss him passionately.

Leigh took a moment to respond, but after a few seconds she was in pure heaven. He pulled her closer still and wrapped both arms around her back, putting every thought out of her head.

For seconds they continued to kiss slowly, and then Leigh pressed his tongue to her lips, forcing the kiss to deepen. She arched back slightly against his arm to allow a better angle and fell into pure bliss. In that instant the world outside of the two of them ceased to exist.

"Miss Granger" said a derisive arrogant voice from right behind them. Hermione jumped and turned in a hurry, having until that moment, completely forgotten the reason she had kissed Leigh in the first place.

"I would recommend doing something about that telltale hair if you plan to avoid my notice in the future" he said with his usual arrogant smirk.

"Mis-mister Malfoy" stumbled Hermione snapping back into reality "What are you doing here?"

"I would ask the same of you" he queried coldly eying her with disdain.

"I-I saw the advertisement in the paper for the Portland vase and decided to come and view it" she said feeling slightly panicky. She couldn't see Pavarti anywhere, and she didn't exactly know where Draco was. She didn't hold her own wand – Draco had hers – and she couldn't use his for fear of the ministry – what was she to do?

"I see" he began to slip his wand from his sleeve. Hermione began to feel Leigh tense beside her – she didn't know what he would do if Lucius actually drew the wand, but it would be best if none of them found out.

"Mister Malfoy, Not around the muggles!" she said desperately looking significantly around the room at the number of muggles present.

He looked at her for a few seconds and then allowed the wand to slip back out of sight.

"Very well" he agreed coldly "But, I suggest that you leave"

"Why? It is, as far as I know, still a free country, and I came here to see the vase, which I still have not viewed" she argued stubbornly.

"Miss Granger. Get out of my sight" he said Venemously. Hermione felt intimidated by the tone, but weeks of living with Draco had given her some insight, he was afraid of something, perhaps that she would discover his purpose for being here?

"What ARE you doing here Mister Malfoy?" she asked again piercing him with her now unwavering gaze.

"What?" He argued caught off guard at the rather abrupt change in topic.

"What are you doing here? This is a Muggle Gallery, a place without magic. I would imagine that you would feel tainted to be in such a place" she argued coldly and she could feel the waves of anger wash over her as his expression changed to one of threat, nevertheless she continued on "Perhaps it is you who should Leave Mr. Malfoy. You should know better than anyone, that YOU are the one who does not fit in here".

"If only you knew what was in this room Mudblood" he stated coldly to her .

She stiffened noticeably at the insult and drew herself up "I resent being called a Mudblood in a Muggle building, and how dare you insinuate that I am so naïve as to be unfamiliar with the currents within the magical world to believe that you would be here for any other reason than some type of dark magic"

He actually laughed at that statement. During the distraction Hermione felt an invisible touch on her shoulder and noticed that Pavarti was crouched beside a statue directly behind Lucius. Thankfully her friends had arrived.

She lifted her head to continue the argument but noticed again that Lucius was looking at her strangely.

"What are you wearing?" he asked abruptly stepping forward and reaching towards her throat. Hermione had a moment of panic and tried in vain to fight him off, but he tugged sharply at the necklace around her throat and it came off in his hand.

She felt a moment of dread as he drew it up towards him "Could this be a wizard's crest? So the mudblood has a boyfriend, How sweet" he stated swinging the necklace on his fingers "No guesses as to who, Potter I assume?"

A moment later he swung the crest into his hand and peered closely at it. "Malfoy!" he all but screamed as he looked down at the silver symbol on his palm.

"Where did you get this?" He demanded stepping towards her threateningly "I don't believe this" he gasped standing almost nose to nose with her.

"I uh, I picked it up off the ground one day" she said shaking slightly under the man's intimidating glare.

"Tell me the TRUTH!" he all but bellowed.

"I found it in a junk shop!" she exclaimed

"I don't believe you" he stated coldly stepping back slightly as he noticed the surrounding muggles eyeing them suspiciously.

Hermione saw the tip of his wand protruding from his sleeve again and in an instant it was in his hand and pressed close between them. Where were Pavarti and Draco and Leigh? She really needed them at the moment – even just as a distraction.

"My-My boyfriend gave it to me!" she blurted hurriedly and Lucius Malfoy reeled back in shock.

"No" he breathed in despair "No"

Now that Hermione was free from his intimidating glare she gathered herself and looked for her friends, Leigh was gesturing for her at the doorway frantically and she took one look at the man in front of her and decided to take her chances "I was only joking" she stated and she sped past him and out into the corridor. Two steps past the door she was reefed backwards, almost falling on her butt, and pulled tightly against a muscular chest, a filmy fabric passing instantly over her head.

"I hope you know what you've done" muttered Draco's voice close to her ear.

Trying to control her breathing Hermione noticed that her friends were all hidden throughout the hall and before another moment passed Lucius Malfoy charged into the hall like a wounded bull. His face was red, his breathing was rasping and his eyes had an angry glint to them. Looking both directions in a hurry, he stormed off down the hallway in the direction of the Main Foyer and Hermione felt herself take a deep calming breath for the first time since he had appeared in the Hall of Antiquities.

Once the angry man had vanished around the corner the invisibility cloak was pulled off of her and she turned to find an incredibly indignant Draco.

"Do you know what you've done?" he asked angrily.

"What? What else could I have done?" She asked

"I don't know! But you virtually handed my location to him" he said suddenly deflating.

"I didn't. He doesn't know where you are" she argued.

"A few logical thoughts and he'll work it out" Draco stated.

"Well it can't be helped now. Lets finish what we came for and get out of here" she said glancing back towards the vase. He place was emptying quickly of muggles and within moments it was only the five of them left in the hall.

"Vicky, You stay just inside the doorway and alert us if you see my Father coming back" said Draco pointing to a niche just near the door.

"Ok" she agreed and folded herself down into the opening.

"Can I have my wand back?" asked Hermione drawing a rather shaky breath.

"No" argued Draco

"Why not?" she asked

"Because I need it" he stated.

"No more than I do" she argued.

After several minutes of bickering, Draco reluctantly handed over the wand and disappeared back under the invisibility cloak.

They made their way forward towards the vase slowly scanning the area for jinxes and curses as they went.

"There's something wrong" said Draco grimly from beside Hermione. Leigh and Hermione both looked in the direction of his voice in worry.

"Why is that?" asked Leigh wondering.

"I can't sense anything amiss" agreed Hermione.

"That's precisely the problem" said Draco quietly "There's nothing to be found. Are you SURE that this is the right place?"

"Well we had confirmation in the form of your father, in case you've forgotten" said Hermione sarcastically.

"Then why is there nothing here? Not even a tripping hex"

"I don't know. Perhaps the order-" trailed off Hermione not really believing that order would have been through and cleared the place of hexes without it alerting Voldemort.

"I highly doubt it" said Draco as if reading her thoughts.

"Hermione! The Blonde man's coming back" cried Vicky form her place near the doorway.

Hermione nodded and sent Vicky and Leigh to hide behind a solid display case at the back of the hall, with instructions to stay out of the way. She realised that without the distraction and advantage of the extra muggles in the room, she'd be in more danger than ever.

She squeezed herself down next to Pavarti beside a statue as Lucius strode into the room commandingly.

Beside him was a little man in a concierge outfit and they were talking.

"They haven't left sir, I've been keeping an eye out for them" he squeaked immaturely as the point of Lucius wand come to rest between the man's eyes.

"If I find you've lied to me, your life will not be worth living" snarled Lucius angrily.

"Honestly sir! They must still be in here" he squeaked in fear. Lucius removed the tip of his wand and pushed the smaller man away from him as if he was contaminating the air.

"Right" agreed Lucius looking around the room once again "And you are sure there were just the four of them? Two girls and two boys?"

"Yes sir, most positive" he agreed looking worriedly over at the man holding his wand out in front of him.

"Very well. Return to your post. Alert me if any further visitors arrive that match the faces in that book of yours" he said without looking at the smaller man, who scurried out in a hurry, obviously running back to the concierge desk.

Lucius walked the length of the hall looking under tables and behind statues and she held her breath as he walked passed the location where Pavarti and her were hiding, however moments later he neared the display case behind which Leigh and Vicky were hiding unarmed.

On an impulse to protect her friends, Hermione leaped to her feet and ventured out from the relatively safety of her hiding place.

"Looking for me?" she called evenly.

Lucius spun on his heel and looked heatedly at Hermione as she stood confidently, wand leisurely held in her left hand.

He hesitated only a second longer before sending a magnified stunner directly at her. Easily blocking the spell with a flick of her wand she laughed.

"Is that the best you can do, a cold heartless death eater, and all he can conjure are stunners?" she teased.

"Where are you friends?" he asked smoothly, stalking towards her. Hermione continued to side step as she'd been taught in Dumbledore;s army, until the two of them were circling in the middle of the hall.

"That's for me to know and you to find out" said Hermione gaily.

"I've had enough of your childish games Mudblood. You will begin answering my questions or you will regret it when you become my prisoner"

"Who says that I'll ever become your prisoner?" argued Hermione, deflecting another spell that came sailing her way.

"Don't try my patience" he replied stepping again and sending a bright red unrecognisable spell towards her. She deflected it back to him, causing him to jump sharply sideways.

"Who gave you that necklace?" he shouted as he sent another bright red spell hurtling towards her.

"As I said, I found it" she replied deflecting and sending a spell of her own in return, causing him to shield.

"Then you do not know where my son is?" he demanded sending another spell flying towards her.

"Not right at this moment" she answered truthfully.

"Then you have seen him" said Lucius deflecting another one of her spells.

"At school. June 3rd if I recall, when he tried to kill the headmaster" she answered sending another spell expertly toward him.

"And since?" he demanded deflecting her own spell back on her. She stepped sideways nimbly and reacted with a stunner of her own.

"Why are you here?" she asked suddenly changing the topic.

"So you won't answer my question mudblood" said Lucius with an evil glint in his eye.

"No I have not seen him since, Now answer my question" she answered back, step, deflect, cast. It was becoming a pattern.

"No" he responded sending a mauve looking spell her direction. She deflected it easily and watched as it sailed off towards a priceless antique and fizzled before it arrived.

Hermione noticed that they had completed a full circle and a half from where they were originally standing and was happy to note that Pavarti had taken the opportunity of being presented Lucius unprotected back, to stand and prepare to cast a spell.

"Why not?" asked Hermione keeping his attention.

"A worthless mudblood such as yourself is not entitled to ask information of a pure blood such as myself" he said arrogantly. Step, cast, Deflect.

Hermione laughed "Your dark lord has strange ideals for someone who was born to a muggle father himself"

Lucius drew himself up in indignation and began to bluster, colour growing in his cheeks and a barely controlled anger shining in his eyes.

"Now Pavarti!" cried Hermione and a well aimed stunner hit Lucius directly between the shoulder blades.

"Well done!" called Hermione as Lucius dropped to the floor.

Pavarti climbed out from behind the display case and looked over her handiwork, tying the limp body neatly in ropes and then relieving the numb fingers of their wand.

A small gasp drew Hermione's attention "Oh my" said Pavarti looking around the room with wide eyes "I think you should see this Hermione".

Hermione took the wand from Pavarti's outstretched hand and looked around the room, suddenly it was lit up with lattices and traces of magic of every type and colour – there were spells everywhere! Obviously tied only to this single wand.

"Draco" she asked into the empty space. A second later he appeared from under the invisibility cloak and looked at her, he looked a little sheepish.

"Sorry, I couldn't get a clear shot at him for the first lap and by the time I got organised Pavarti was there anyway" he answered.

"I wasn't expecting you to do anything! You can't use your wand anyway!" exclaimed Hermione.

"For him, I would have made an exception" said Draco pushing his polished shoe sharply into Lucius side.

"You would have bought dozens of death eaters down on us" said Hermione in exasperation. Draco just shrugged and looked poisonously down at his father.

"So what was the commotion about?" he asked bringing them back to the original topic. Vicky and Leigh had also emerged from their hiding places by now and were looking curiously at Pavarti as she once again looked around the room with wide eyes.

"Take a look at this" said Hermione plucking the wand from Pavarti's grip and handing it over. Draco breathed in a gasp as he took in the multicoloured and multilayered spells around the room.

"My God" he breathed as he spun slowly "Its going to take hours to undo all of these"

"I know" agreed Hermione "No wonder we couldn't see them though. They must be keyed to your fathers wand"

"That's true" agreed Draco "Lets just hope that he's the only one that worked at the protections here then"

"OK, You guys keep an eye out, and I'll start on the spells, I recognise most of them already" he said flipping the invisibility cloak back over his shoulders.

Hermione, Vicky, Leigh and Pavarti sat quietly in the middle of the room as they heard Draco making his way around the room removing spell after spell with varied results – sometimes only a flash of vibrant light, and other times bangs or smoke and flames.

The clock was sliding quickly towards 8pm and Hermione was beginning to worry that they would be found before they could complete the cleansing.

"Almost done" said Draco uncovering himself for a minute and taking a deep breath. He looked down on the face of the still prone form of Lucius and in a fit of pique drew back his foot and planted a solid kick to his side. With a satisfied smile he placed his own wand in his fathers fingers and then disappeared again under the cloak.

"What was that about?" asked Pavarti looking in confusion at the place where Draco had disappeared.

"Its actually quite a good idea" said Hermione in admiration "I never even thought of it".

"What?" asked Leigh

"Well, now Draco can use Lucius wand for as long as he wants tonight and no one from the ministry will track him, but as soon as Lucius uses Draco's wand, he'll draw dozens of death eaters. Lets hope they cast first and ask questions later" said Hermione with a small smile.

"One more" came Draco's grim voice from the other side of the room "One of my father's favourites"

Vicky tilted her head slightly and tensed "There's people coming" she said worriedly. Hermione listened intently for a moment and picked out a few men's voices.

"Draco?" she called

"here" replied the disembodied voice from near the vase.

"Are you done?" she asked.

"No. Not yet. Distract them – I can't stop now!" he exclaimed.

"You two get back behind that display case" exclaimed Hermione worriedly to Leigh and Vicky "Pavarti, You're with me"

The two of them stood side by side between Draco and the entry to the hall and prepared themselves.

As the four men in National Gallery uniforms entered the main hall Hermione heard Pavarti cast a wide area shield. Hermione marvelled at the ease with which the girl did it, it was one of the spells that no one but the strongest of wizards could ever pull off.

"Expelliamus" called one of the wizards loudly shooting a disarming hex at them, the spell deflected silently of Pavarti's shield and headed straight back at the caster, sending his wand clattering to the floor metres away from him. As he scrambled to pick up his wand, his colleagues began to look at the girls more seriously.

A series of stunners were cast at them, and then a few more alarming hexes, all of which were successfully deflected back towards the caster, sending each of the national gallery staff jumping and ducking as the spells came their way.

Eventually tiring of the deflections one of the guards decided there was obviously only one course of action remaining and yelled "Crucio!".

The red spell came whizzing towards them at alarming speeds, and both girls grabbed the other and dropped heavily to the floor as it flew through the space where they had stood a moment before.

"Oh shit" said Pavarti worriedly looking up at the smugly grinning Death Eater.

At that moment a large explosion occurred over beside the Portland vase. Hermione, along with everyone else in the room looked over and was surprised at the amount of smoke billowing around. She made to move towards the area, but Draco strode out of it – or at least his soot covered outline did.

"Done" he said proudly, covered from head to food in black soot, even his hair was the colour of Harry's.

"Are you alright?" asked Pavarti hesitantly.

"Nothing a good shower won't fix" he agreed taking a position next to them and disappearing once again under the invisibility cloak.

A stunned murmur of "Draco Malfoy" could be heard amongst the Gallery staff.

A series of sharp pops alerted everyone in the room to incoming apparition. Everyone tensed wondering which side would soon be receiving aid. With a sigh of relief Hermione saw the all too familiar face of Professor McGonagall arrive and look around in surprise.

"Miss Granger! Miss Patil!" she exclaimed in startled surprise.

"Not now professor!" exclaimed Pavarti suddenly deflecting a spell aimed at the professor's head.

Professor McGongall turned from the two girls and looked at the National Gallery staff. Behind her were Arthur Weasley, Mad-eye moody and Nymphadora Tonks.

"We will discuss this later" she said abruptly and quickly sent spells hurtling towards the four guards.

As the four order members and Hermione and Pavarti worked together to deflect the guards spells and cast their own, Mad-Eye was yelling questions over the ruckus. His most pressing concern was how on earth two teenager girls could ever manage to overcome Lucius Malfoy.

"Just Lucky I guess" panted Hermione as she jumped out of the way of a sickly looking yellow curse.

"Your lucky alright" growled Mad-eye angrily.

The sound of further pops stopped the fight for a few seconds as both sides looked toward the side from which the sound emanated. A dozen new death eaters had apparated in.

"Get the kids to safety" yelled Mad-eye "And make sure you collar the one under the invisibility cloak"

Professor McGonagall looked startled again at that and looked around the room as if trying to see Draco under the invisibility cloak. Finally sighing she tapped a brooch from her dress and handed it to Hermione "Its your task to get all your group out of here safely" she said pressing the brooch into Hermione's hand.

"But professor! They outnumber you 4 to 1" she exclaimed

"There's reinforcements on the way" replied the professor and as if to prove her right, another round of apparition pops were heard close together and around another dozen order members apparated in and joined the fray.

With a sharp shove in the direction of Leigh and Vicky, McGonagall sent her on her way. As her and Pavarti made their way around the duelling crowd of wizards, spells of all colours flew past them on all sides. They had to keep as much of an eye out for out of control spells as they did for the ones that were actually being aimed at them.

Hermione felt a sharp pain in her upper arm and looked down to notice a bleeding gash forming in her skin. Looking up in the direction that the spell must have come from, she locked eyes with a revived Lucius Malfoy.

The look he sent her was pure violence and Hermione stopped abruptly, caught like a deer in headlights.

"Keep moving" yelled Pavarti at Hermione, ducking another spell and sending another wide area shield out. Hermione marvelled at her, she must be exhausted by now and still she was able to keep creating those magnificent shields. With a small shake, Hermione stepped forward and continued towards the relative safety of the display case, sending stunners and expelliarmus spells towards Lucius the entire way, to keep him from having time to attack her again. After what felt like hours of shielding each other and alternating casting spells, Hermione and Pavarti arrived at the Display case and ducked down out of the line of fire. Breathing a sigh of relief, Hermione asked Leigh where Draco was.

"He was here a moment ago, then he said there was something that he had to do" said Leigh in worry.

"Oh no" whispered Vicky looking around the side of the display case. The other three joined her and Hermione felt her heart fall to her stomach. Draco was standing not four feet from his father, wand at the ready and a look of death in his eyes.

"I knew you were here somewhere" snarled Lucius.

"Just like I knew you'd be involved in this somehow" agreed Draco.

"The Dark lord will be immensely pleased with me when I present him with you. He was sorely disappointed when you vanished" said Lucius, almost conversationally.

"I'm sure" replied Draco. Apart from the wands that were restlessly flipping backwards and forwards in both men's hands, and the spells flying about them, they could have been having a leisurely conversation in a park.

"So, tell me, How long did you last before you ran to the Mudblood?" asked Lucius.

"What makes you think I ran to the Mudblood?" replied Draco, ducking elegantly as a purple spell whistled past his ear.

"She was wearing the Malfoy Family crest!" exclaimed Lucius, suddenly losing his poise.

"So?" asked Draco indifferently.

"I never thought you'd sink as low as falling for a mudblood" he snarled.

"Who says I fell for her?" asked Draco

"She was wearing the crest!" he exclaimed again.

"So?"

"Did you give it to her?"

"Maybe, Maybe not" replied draco with a shrug.

Lucius sighed and looked at his son quizzically "If you didn't run to her, where did you go?"

"To someone I trust" said Draco scathingly "Someone who I knew wouldn't let me down like you did"

"Who!" bellowed Lucius "You have no one such as that in your life! You're a Malfoy! We trust no one!"

"Was" said Draco and when Lucius looked at Draco in confusion he clarified "I was a Malfoy. And you WERE my father. Not any longer"

Then without even changing his stance or his even unemotional tone of voice, he lifted his wand and said clearly "Stupify"

Lucius Malfoy slumped to the ground unconscious for the second time that day. Tying the unconscious man up again, he vanished back under the invisibility cloak and proceeded back to where the four teenagers were awaiting him anxiously.

"You idiot!" exclaimed Hermione when he slid down to sit on the floor beside them all.

"Hermione! Language!" said Draco tiredly with a small smile on his face.

"Why?" she asked angrily.

"It had to be done" he replied simply "It had to be done for me to be free of him. I'm no longer a Malfoy. I'm no longer Lucius Malfoy's son. From now on, I'm just Draco".

"All well and good, but the fighting is getting a bit violent out there, You shouldn't have been out there!" Exclaimed Hermione "What if something had happened?"

"Granger, I've been trained in these situations since I was 10, do you really think that I was in any danger at all out there?":

"Only from you father" she almost shouted.

"He's no longer my father" stated draco and then he closed his eyes abruptly.

"Should we maybe try and use that Portkey Hermione?" asked Pavarti.

Peering around the side of the display case Hermione sighed. The fighting was getting rather violent, there were many people on both sides bleeding from savage curses and a few people bound and petrified sitting behind the Orders lines. Hermione was happy to note that a similar thing wasn't happening on the opposing side.

"Yes, High time to be out of here" agreed Draco. Hermione unfolded her hand from around the brooch Professor McGonagall had given her and the five of them touched a finger to it – Vicky and Leigh somewhat hesitantly.

With a sickening lurch and a pull behind their navels, the five of them vanished just as an explosive hex hit the display case they had been hiding behind.

Moments later, they landed in an unceremonious pile on a cold hard stone floor.

Leigh was the first to notice their surroundings "Where on earth are we?" he asked in disbelief.

Draco extracted himself from the pile and looked around at the room they were in.

"Hogwarts. We're at Hogwarts" he answered.

**--- To be Continued ---**

* * *

**Authors Note: **I hope I did justice to the National Gallery scenes and Lucifer, I mean Lucius, Malfoy.. In my head it looks fantastic - kind of like a movie, but getting it from there to the story is the issue, I'm sorry if my poor writing skills didn't do it justice. Anyways, as always, Feedback and Reviews are appreciated. 

Next chapter - One of the "Granger" kids falls unexplainably unconscious, guest appearances by Nearly Headless Nick, Remus Lupin, Arthur Weasley and Severus Snape and there's another confrontation with Harry.. Oh Yay!


	22. We're at Hogwarts

A/N: To all who wanted to know how Leigh can see Hogwarts, well the wards are "Muggle repellent" meaning that they surround the buildings and deter muggles from entering, however if a muggle manages to get inside, then they can see all a witch or wizard can see – At least that's how I've interpreted it.

* * *

Hermione stood hesitantly from the pile of teenagers on the floor, brushing her clothes down as she looked around the familiar entrance hall.

"Hogwarts" she said to herself softly taking in the grand staircase to her left and the Great hall to her right "I never thought I'd see this place again"

"Me either" agreed Draco staring sorrowfully towards the stairways down to the dungeons.

"Where are we?" asked Leigh looking around at the ancient stone entrance way and jumping slightly as a painting moved to wipe their nose.

"This is our school.. Hogwarts" said Hermione still softly, reminisciently.

"You go to school here?" asked Leigh in awe, looking once again the huge room "This is the school you don't want to come back to?"

"There's more to it than that Leigh" she sighed and looked over to where Pavarti and Vicky were conversing softly. By the sound of it Vicky was trying to talk Pavarti into giving her a tour.

"How could you not want to come to school here! Its like an ancient palace" he argued looking around with wide eyes. A grinding above them made him jump and stare above him worriedly. Hermione and Draco merely rolled their eyes.

"The staircases move, be careful of them" said Draco in a bored tone as the staircase three flights up moved swiftly in a 90degree arc and joined to another balcony.

Leigh looked between the two of them in wonderment and then jumped again as the wall sconces flared to life down one of the side corridors.

"Someone's coming" called Pavarti drawing Vicky in closer to the group.

"Who would be here? All of the professors would have left for the summer" said Hermione in worry as the light steadily grew brighter.

"Firsties, ickle firsties" came the sing song voice of Peeves from down the hall followed by a unfamiliar squelching noise as something was obviously dropped from a large height.

"Peeves!" exclaimed Hermione "Oh No. Lets go!"

She led the group determinedly towards the staircase.

"Where are you going Granger?" asked Draco suddenly, having not moved.

"The Gryffindor Common Room" she said turning to face the boy who was edging closer towards the stairs for the dungeons.

"You'll never make it, The slytherin common room is closer"

"Like I want to go in there!" exclaimed Pavarti indignantly "I think I'll take my chances with Peeves thankyou very much"

"What on earth is this Peeves thing that has you all so worried?" asked Leigh looking in bewilderment from Draco to Hermione "And why wouldn't we go the way Draco wants to go if its closer?"

"Peeves is a poltergeist" snapped Pavarti glaring at Draco, when Leigh paled she clarified "He's not like those stupid movies the muggles have, he just causes havoc is all, mainly very bad jokes that involve a lot of water bombs"

"Oh" said Leigh breathing slightly easier.

"And as for the Slytherin Common room, that's a LONG story" she finished.

"Slytherin is no closer than Gryffindor" argued Hermione staring at her soon to be brother "Are you scared?" She teased

"Never" he argued, but he hadn't moved.

"Then why not Gryffindor?" she asked.

"Because I'll be sick from all bravery and idiotic heroics that linger in the room" he spat angrily.

"And we'll all get contaminated from the slimy self serving air that lingers in Slytherin" argued Hermione.

"Stop it!" yelled Leigh over the end of Hermione's tirade.

They both looked to him, but neither of them moved "What on earth is going on here!" he exclaimed "You've both gone nutty"

"No I haven't" they both spat at the same time.

"Why do you not want to go to this.. slithering common room?" he asked Hermione.

"Slytherin" she corrected "Because that house made my life hell for most of the time I was here"

Leigh looked at Hermione for a moment and then turned to Draco "And you?"

"Gryffindor is full of muggle lovers and mudbloods" He spat.

"How could you!" screamed Hermione and took a step towards Draco raising her wand.

"No wonder you both want to leave this place. Look what it makes you turn into" he said sadly "prejudiced righteous idiots"

They both turned and faced Leigh with fire in their eyes.

"Well look at you!" he defended "10 minutes ago you were fighting side by side, You're going to be brother and sister, and yet here, your fighting over a room"

"There's more to it than that" argued Hermione.

"Oh I'm sure there is! There's more to everything in your world, but to me that's all it comes down to" Leigh argued back.

"Slytherin is.. its.. dark and.. twisted.. and everyone thinks they're better than everyone else" she argued

"Oh that's Rich!" came Draco's voice from across the hall "From one of the High and mighty Gryffindors who think they own this place"

"That's not true!" she argued.

"Brave and noble" Draco laughed sardonically "Brave and Idiotic more like"

"Ambitious and cunning, More like selfish and egotistically" replied Hermione, eyes glinting with Fury.

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, ENOUGH!" yelled Leigh over the two of them "You're both behaving like two year olds!"

The two of them sent glares in his direction again.

"Have you ever heard of a muggle experiment that they ran in a primary school where they decided that People with Blue eyes were superior to those with other colours?"

Draco and Hermione shrugged and looked blank.

"Well, they started school one day and they told the students that people with blue eyes were superior and then they watched the children in the playground" he paused "They found that because they had been told it was so, it created prejudice within the kids, exactly like what is happening here, stereotyping, arguing, people who used to be friends no longer were, because they were told by their school that they were different"

Hermione slumped slightly as she got his point and hesitantly lowered her wand.

"I'm sorry" she mumbled softly in Draco's direction.

"I'm sorry too" he agreed, not looking at either Leigh or Hermione, but rather casting his eyes towards the doors to the great hall.

"Uh oh. Peeves" said Pavarti from where she was paused halfway up the flight of stairs, well clear of the argument.

At that, Peeves somersaulted merrily into the entrance hall and came to an abrupt stop.

"What have we here" he sang merrily "Studentses!" he laughed gleefully pulling numerous water bombs out of his pockets and beginning to lob them in the direction of the group.

"Run run run" peeves called as he started throwing stink bombs next "Potheads little friends, run run run"

"Gryffindor it is" sighed Draco running through the storm of water bombs and stink bombs and joining the group in their flight up the stairs.

"Peevesy has more surprises for you!" called Peeves zooming happily after them. Dropping gobs of purple slime amongst them, followed by a sudden indoor hail shower.

They finally reached the Gryffindor Portrait and Hermione and Pavarti shouted the last password they'd used at the fat lady.. and she merely looked at them.

"What are you doing here?" she asked "School is not in session"

"We know! We know! McGonagall sent us" yelled Hermione, hearing Peeve's voice approaching again.

"How do I know that is true? she would have given you a password" argued the fat lady.

"He's coming!" yelled Pavarti as Peeves rounded the corner blowing raspberries.

"Ahh!" he cried and produced vibrant pink goo which he threw towards them, causing them to take off running again.

"The room of requirement" Yelled Hermione to Pavarti as they scrambled up a flight of stairs.

"No!" yelled Draco from behind them.

"It's the only place" said Hermione.

"Astronomy tower" asked Pavarti "its closer"

"But there is no way to stop peeves from coming in"

"We should have gone to Slytherin" panted Draco as they turned and fled up another flight of stairs with Peeve's voices floating along behind them.

"Do you know their password?" asked Hermione angrily.

"No" he agreed after a pause.

"Room of requirement it is" she said then.

Again Draco responded "NO!" but she didn't heed him and took off on the seventh floor corridor towards the portrait.

She quickly paced back and forth in front of the door and imagined the Gryffindor Common room. Within Moments the door appeared and she pulled it open and pushed inside just as Peeve's rounded the corner.

She flopped exhaustedly onto an overstuffed red couch and breathed in deeply. When she opened her eyes she saw Draco looking wide eyed around the room.

"Is this Gryffindor?" he asked after a moment. She nodded tiredly and he inspected the room. Eventually he sat down on one of the couches and put his feet up.

"Its nice" he finally admitted.

"No stench of overly heroic people?" asked Hermione, a small conciliatory smile on her face.

"No, not so much" he agreed with a determined straight face. She nodded and let her eyes fall closed.

"So why didn't you want to come to the room of Requirement?" asked Pavarti. Leigh and Vicky were busily exploring the room and had left the conversation for the moment.

Draco sighed and refused to answer the question. Hermione looked at him and took in his ashen cheeks and answered Pavarti's question for him 'This is where he let the death eaters into Hogwarts at the end of the year" she stated.

"How? How did you know that?" asked Draco in disbelief. Of course they had never discussed what had led up to the end of last year, there was no way he could have known that the 'Golden Trio' were spying on him.

"We found Crabbe and Goyle keeping watch early on, it was pretty easy to figure out after it had all happened".

"If only.." he started and then shook his head ad stopped. Pavarti was sitting staring at Draco in disbelief.

"You did all that?" she asked.

"What? Didn't Potter tell you it was me?" he snapped.

"Yes.. Of course he did.. but Harry has had it in for you for years, so most of us just assumed that he was trying to lay the blame on you again" she said "Personally I didn't think you were capable of it"

"Well thanks" he said offended.

"Not like that" argued Pavarti "I could completely believe you were capable of being intelligent enough to do it, I just didn't want to credit the death and destruction to you. I always kind of hoped that the Slytherin sterotype was wrong and that an entire quarter of our school wasn't evil and self serving"

"You don't have to be in slytherin to be evil and self serving" Argued Hermione thinking of Wormtail.

"Yes, I realise that" agreed Pavarti archly.

"I can't believe you live here" said Leigh slumping into a seat next to Hermione having just finished his tour of the tower.

"Why's that?" she asked looking around the gold and burgundy room.

"I don't know.. its just like something out of a movie I guess.." said Leigh a bit bewildered by it all. A portrait moved on the wall and Leigh and Vicky jumped again, and then before they had even recovered, Nearly headless Nick floated through the wall.

"Oh Hello" he said unperturbed at finding students holed up in the Room of Requirement "Peeves came rushing in to find the Bloody Baron saying that there were students in the school. I presume the Headmistress sent you?"

Hermione shivered at the title of headmistress and looked surreptitiously at Draco before nodding.

"Good Good. I'll let her know where you are when she returns. Stay here until then" he said and without ceremony, he floated back through the wall from which he had entered.

"wasthat.. was that.. a.. gh-gh-gh " asked Vicky choking up trying to speak.

"Spit it out Patil, you look like you've seen a ghost" said Draco with a wicked smirk.

"A ghost?" she asked eventually finishing her sentence.

"Oh yes, Ghosts are quite common here" said Draco quite calmly, to which Vicky fainted onto the couch.

"I thought you said she knew about magic?" asked Draco of the worried looking Pavarti "She does! She's known about it for years! I'm sure I told her about ghosts, But then.. perhaps I never mentioned them"

Draco just shook his head as Leigh and Pavarti roused the unconscious girl.

* * *

Hours later after they had all explored the Gryffindor Common room and Leigh and Vicky had become blasé about the use of magic around them to the point that neither even flinched when Dobby popped into the room with Sandwiches and pumpkin juice, the door to the room opened and Professor McGonagall stepped in followed by Tonks and Arthur Weasley.

Two of the three adults stared in bewildered surprise at Draco Malfoy for all of a second before they produced wands and stunned him.

Hermione was on her feet in an instant and beside the downed boy before either Headmistress McGonagall or Mr. Weasley had even registered that she'd moved. "Ennervate" she spat angrily bringing him around and then standing between the order members and Draco.

"Just what was that all about!" she demanded. She noticed Tonks forcing Professor McGonagall and Arthur to lower their wands, with a firm hand on each arm.

The Professor looked taken aback to be spoken to as such and then her eyes narrowed at Hermione.

"Miss Granger! Sit down this instant" she snapped. Hermione obeyed almost automatically, although she still made sure she was between the headmistress and Draco. Hermione was pleased to notice that her friends had all moved to group around Draco as well, Pavarti somewhat hesitantly, but she was there none the less.

Professor McGonagall looked around the group and when she came across Leigh and then Vicky she looked appalled.

"Muggles!" she exclaimed "You took Muggles with you into the Gallery! Of all the harebrained things you've done.. "

"I've done!" exclaimed Hermione jumping to her feet in her defence again "I haven't done anything harebrained in my life! I think you're confusing me with your bloody saviour of the wizarding world Harry Bloody Potter"

A sharp intake of breath from all of those in the room was all that could be heard.

Arthur Weasley was the first to recover from his surprise and he sank into a nearby armchair wiping his face down with a hand.

"Hermione" he began and she whirled to face him, anger radiating off her

"Hermione" He said again.

She just stood looking at him.

"Can you explain what you were doing at the Gallery tonight, and why these people are with you?"

Tonks nodded to Hermione and casually took a seat as well.

Professor McGonagall looked between the three of them and then sighed and sat rigidly in a third armchair. "Miss Patil, Please escort your friends to the kitchens, we will retrieve you when we have finished with out discussion. I'm sure you are all hungry". The three of them left reluctantly, and Hermione took the seat on the couch next to Draco and waited for the door to close behind the others.

"Miss Granger?" prompted Arthur.

"We.. Just.. wanted to disarm the wards before Harry got there. He.. He doesn't think sometimes.. actually.. a lot of the time.. and since he wouldn't let me go with him, I decided to go before him and disarm what I could".

"Miss Granger" said Professor McGonagall pointedly "Did it not occur to you that the Gallery would be watched by the order, and the reason that you would not have found any curses was because we had already deactivated them"

"No curses!" spat Draco sardonically. Professor McGonagall gave Draco an evil glare but he didn't shrink back from it "That place was riddled with them! More than one that would have killed someone silly enough to trigger it!"

"And I suppose you with all of your six years of education could identify and disable curses that the best curse breakers at Gringott's could not find?"

"Yes!" he argued.

"Oh? And which curses did you find?" asked the professor, obviously disbelieving.

"Mortuus deprecor, Decido malediction, Mors mortis" he listed. As each spell left his lips, the adults in the room turned paler and paler.

"How?" breathed Arthur after several seconds of silence.

"How did I find them with only 6 years of Magical education? While you could never find them?" asked Draco and at Arthur's nod he proceeded "Because the learning I needed would never be taught at Hogwarts. Where better for me to learn these spells than from the one who created the web of spells at that Gallery tonight".

"Lucius" spat Arthur.

"The one an only" agreed Draco.

"Your father is in custody Draco" Said Tonks with a small smile for her cousin. He breathed a small sigh and a sense of tension seemed to leave him.

"Thank God" He agreed, To which Arthur and Professor McGonagall Both raised eyebrows.

"I think you should explain why you are here in the first place Mr. Malfoy" said Arthur "If you don't mind, I'll record this"

Draco sank back into the chair "I've taken the Name Black, not Malfoy" he argued and then sighed "And record this if you wish".

Hermione felt more than a little awkward at the way the adults were treating Draco, but then she figured she'd had weeks to get used to his defection, to others it would likely come as a shock.

The next hour and a half was full of questions and explanations and by the end of the time Hermione was starting to feel as if her entire life story had been aired for public view, she could only imagine how Draco was feeling as he had been questioned twice as often as she had.

"So what you are saying Mr. Malfoy is that if Harry had stepped into that circle then the spell would have activated and killed him?"

"Yes" agreed Draco tiredly

"And the only way you were able to see the spell at all was by holding your father's wand?"

"Yes" he stated again "It must have been keyed to the wand.

"No. Mr. Malfoy. Not the wand, the wand AND the blood" said Arthur thoughtfully "The spell itself calls for such. I'm surprised we never thought of it. It was specifically keyed to Harry through Lord Voldemort's blood".

Draco looked shocked "So no one else would have been able to see that spell? Even if they'd held the wand?"

"No"

"But I saw spells when I held the wand" argued Hermione and Pavarti agreed with her.

"Yes, Other spells. But not this one" argued Arthur "It seems Mr. Malfoy, that you may just have Saved Harry Potter's life"

"Oh Joy" responded Draco without enthusiasm "And the surname is Black, stop calling me Malfoy".

"Of Course" Agreed Arthur.

"Now on to the encounter you had with your father" he went back to the section which most interested him.

The conversation went on for another 10 minutes about what had been said between the two Malfoys and then Arthur reached into his pocket and pulled out the black leather necklet with the family crest on it.

"Oh!" cried Hermione having completely forgotten about it.

"Your father seemed very concerned that you not get hold of this. He seemed to think that you had put it to an extremely inappropriate use"

"He said that?" asked Draco

"Under veritaserum, yes" answered Arthur

"Ahh" agreed Draco.

"May I ask, what that use might have been?" asked Arthur handing over the amulet. Draco didn't answer, but instead stood and fastened it around Hermione's neck.

"Oh my" exclaimed Professor McGonagall, the first words she had uttered since Draco had recounted his mother's rape and murder and his subsequent flight from Voldemort's base.

"No" said Draco sombrely "Its not like that"

"Whats it not like?" asked Hermione in surprise.

"Hermione, In the wizarding world, a wizard passes the crest of his line to his wife when they are married. It signifies the fact that the witch holds his lines continuance in her hands." Said Tonks, still looking slightly ashen at the crest hanging at Hermione's throat.

"What!" exclaimed Hermione turning on Draco and fixing him with a stern eye.

"As I said its not like that" he responded with an almost pleading look in his eyes.

"Then what IS it like?" she asked tartly.

"You see.. You do hold the continuance of my line in your hands, You hold MY LIFE if your hands" he stated and dropped his eyes to the floor "One word from you to the order and I would be captured, but instead you took me into your home, and even into your family and offered me protection that my own family never gave me. You hold my life in your hands" he finished softly, gesturing to the medallion as he did "And I want you to keep that. For as long as you need it"

"Draco" she breathed, never having realised how much he had really given her that morning so many weeks ago.

"No" he said Quietly and then turned away, as if to hide tears "Don't go getting all emotional on me now Granger".

"It seems" began Professor McGonagall quietly "That much has happened that the Order has not been apprised of. I think that under the circumstances we should look into moving you to one of the Order's houses Miss Granger, Grimmauld Place perhaps?"

"No" responded Hermione "I want to stay at home with my family. Leigh has his trial on Monday and Draco has things that need to be done for the adoption and mum and Dad would never leave their home. We will stay, together, as a family"

"Miss Granger, You're not safe there!" Exclaimed Professor McGonagall.

"Oh like the Order has cared before!" exclaimed Hermione angrily "Left me there unprotected! I wouldn't even have wards if Draco hadn't have helped me! Harry believes that I'm safe because I live in the muggle World! He has this misguided notion that if I'm cut off from everything then I'll be safe without needing protection! He seems to think that if HE forgets about me, Voldemort will to!"

"That's not true Hermione" sad Arthur quietly, guilt flashing in his eyes "We thought you WERE safe in the muggle world"

"Well I'm not! And I haven't been for ages! I've been attacked twice now, Once in my own home! And do you know who has been there to help me both times?! A muggle and a former death eater!"

"And do you know what is worse? Even if the order DID want to help, one word from Harry and you'd all give it up as useless! You're protecting ONE life at the risk of thousands of others!"

"But He's the ONE!" responded Arthur.

"Yes, but if the death eaters pick off every other wizard and witch one by one, he may be the ONLY one!" bit back Draco.

The adults looked guiltily at the floor a few moments before Arthur met Hermione's gaze again "It looks like we've failed you Hermione" he said sadly.

"No.. No.. No." She said softly "Not failed. The universe provided me with the things I need to survive. It's made me stronger and I just hope that the order will be able to do the same, at least now there is no more secrets"

"No, No more secrets" agreed Tonks with a sigh.

"But can I ask you Please, to keep this away from Harry?" Asked Hermione unhappily "We're fighting at the moment, and he's never gotten along with Draco so I.. I would like to break the news to him myself.."

The three adults paused for a few moments before Arthur agreed "Very well".

"Professor?" asked Hermione almost shyly. The professor inclined her head and Hermione continued "How did you know we were there?"

"The Gallery has been under constant surveillance since the end of last week" said the professor tiredly "Mundungus has been passing on information whenever he could and he advised that Harry was planning to try to 'Steal' the Vase tonight. When one of our surveillance wards was tripped by an unforgivable we apparated in, even though it was much earlier than we were supposed to be on alert"

"But no-one knew what was going on!" exclaimed Hermione

"We all knew. We let Harry believe that he was keeping his secrets, because they weren't really secrets. Its really much safer that way" said Arthur with a grim smile.

"And who used the unforgivable?" asked Professor McGonagall eyeing Draco sharply.

"One of the death eaters sent a Cruciatus at Pavarti and I" said Hermione, taking a deep breath as she remembered the curse zooming towards her.

"And the Vase?" asked Draco.

"The vase is safe. Once the enchantments were removed and the majority of death eaters had vacated with wounds, Mundungus apparated with the entire display"

"He apparated with the entire display!?" asked Hermione in disbelief.

"Of course. He didn't become a world class thief without acquiring a few special skills along the way" explained Tonks with a mischievious smirk.

"And how did you find out Miss Granger?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"Uhh.. Ginny Weasley over heard" explained Hermione going red.

"Extendible ears" sighed Arthur without even questioning it "That girl…."

"Saved Harry's life" responded Tonks archly. Arthur could only nod at that.

"I was wondering how you knew what to do to unravel the mor mortis curse?" asked Arthur sounding interested.

"That curse was one of father's favourites. Ended up in St Mungos for a week when I was 5 and tried to walk through my bedroom door which daddy-dearest had cast the curse on. Supposedly some type of test or such"

"He didn't!" exclaimed Professor McGonagall in horror.

"He did. So after that I learnt how to recognise and disarm it, This one was a new one though, he'd thrown in a stunner which made the entire spell unreliable and it exploded right at the end.. that is what covered me in all of this dust"

"Still, a bit of soot is a much nicer outcome than what it was intended for"

"Very true" agreed Draco.

"I have one other question" said Hermione and the three adults turned to her "How did the deatheaters know to come?"

"From what we got out of McLaren, It seems that got a tip from someone in the ministry that Draco's wand had been located"

"You said you never used your wand!" exclaimed Hermione turning to him.

"I didn't" he responded smugly, "because I was using my father's wand, which means that…"

"Your father was using your wand" finished Hermione with a frown.

They all sat in silence as Draco pulled a long thin wand from within his pocket,

"Holly, 12 inches, Owl Heartsting" he murmured "How I wanted to hold this wand when I was a child, now.. though…" he stopped and looked past Hermione to where the Gryffindor Fireplace was crackling cheerily. With a look of determination, he stood and walked across to the edge of the fireplace and knelt, he gently laid the wand in amongst the magical flames. A second later a sparkle of purple smoke rose from the flames and then it was gone.

"New family, new wand" he murmured.

"You keep mentioning new family Draco" said Arthur distractedly watching the sparkling smoke.

"He's agreed to become a Granger" said Tonks happily from where she sat. Arthur fell out of his seat in surprise. Regaining his dignity and his seat, with a red face and wide eyes he looked at Draco again.

"But But you're a Malfoy!"

"How many times do I have to tell you Weasley, I'm a Black, or a Granger I suppose. The Malfoy family is History as far as I'm concerned"

"Of course Mr. Granger" said Arthur with a smirk. Draco sighed and sank back into his seat.

"Bloody Gryffindors, the lot of you!" he said without venom.

"Its almost 11, we have to get down to the hospital wing for debrief" said Arthur looking at his watch.

"11?" asked Draco in Alarm

"Hospital wing?" asked Hermione at the same time.

"11 o'clock Draco" said Tonks to Draco.

Draco looked in alarm at Hermione "Your parents will be worried sick!"

"Our parents" she corrected, but her face paled at the thought of them. She could imagine it now, her mum would be sitting on the white 3-seater in the lounge, portable phone in one hand, Mobile phone in the other, and her dad would be standing at the window looking over the driveway, telling himself that in another minute they'll turn the bend and everything would be alright.

"We have to ring them!" she exclaimed.

"I'm Sorry Miss Granger, but we can't do that from Hogwarts" said the Headmistress and Hermione looked from one to the other desperately.

"I'll go" said Tonks after a moment.

"Thankyou" gushed Hermione and she was surprised when Draco added his own thankyous as well.

"Who's in the hospital wing?" asked Hermione anxiously after Tonks had left.

"Lupin, Fred and Mad-eye moody" said Arthur, his face souring a little as he named Fred.

"Oh no! Are they alright?" she asked anxiously.

"Yes, yes. Some nasty scratches, a few breaks, nothing Madame Pomfrey can't fix" said Arthur jovially.

"Thank goodness" breathed Hermione.

"No, thank you. If it weren't for you and Draco, we'd be far worse off.." he said sombrely.

"Might I.. Might I see the order members before we go?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know.. " began Professor McGonagall. Arthur hesitated and then turned to Minerva.

"I don't see the harm" he said "They are her friends as much as anything"

"I know.. its just.. Harry" began McGonagall.

"Harry owes these two and their friends his life. We'll deal with his reaction if it happens" said Arthur steadfastly standing by his opinion.

"I'll go down to the kitchen to find the others" said Draco standing to leave "I'll meet you in the foyer in an hour"

Hermione nodded to Draco and he made his way out the door. The remaining three completed the walk down to the hospital wing in silence.

The reception she got within the hospital wing was warm and friendly. Many people expressing regret that they hadn't seen her this summer. She felt better after a few minutes and joined in with the loud merriment that usually follows what they considered to be a huge success.

As she left people called farewells and happy goodbyes to her and she felt her mood lighten as she floated down the hall in a swirl of happiness. Her friends in the Order hadn't abandoned her, indeed it appeared as if they all did think that she was perfectly safe in her home and nothing could ever threaten her there because it was muggle.

She turned the corner towards the kitchens, having finished with the Order a few minutes earlier than expected and came face to face with two very familiar faces. Harry and Ron. Uh oh.

Harry's face was like a thundercloud and his step echoed heavily off the stone walls. His back was ramrod straight and his face, twisted into an unattractive snarl. Ron on the other hand, appeared to be worried for his friend and attempting to make him happier again by trying to engage him in small talk about his favourite quidditch team, the Chudley Canons.

Harry came to an abrupt stop when he noticed Hermione in the hall, Ron obliviously continued to ramble forward mumbling for a few steps before his realised his friend has stopped.

"You!" harry spat "You couldn't stay out of it could you!"

"Me!" she exclaimed indignantly

"Yes, You. Had to go anyway, put yourself in danger and try to be the hero"

"Its got nothing to do with being a hero Harry" exclaimed Hermione "We were worried about you"

"We?" he questioned, stepping forward menacingly, "Mad-eye said there were 5 of you, tell me who else you endangered!"

"I didn't endanger anyone! They came of their own free will! It was their choice" she responded.

"You endangered others by taking them into a dangerous situation" he reiterated.

"They went of their own free will Harry! I didn't force them to go!"

"You put them in danger!" he exploded again.

"No. I. Didn't!" She yelled "That's the difference between you and me! I allow my friends to make their own decisions! I let them choose to come into danger with me or not. Its up to them!"

"That's not how it works" Harry said angrily.

"Yes it is!" she argued.

"No its not, as soon as something happens to any of them, everyone looks at you as if you should have known better" he argues.

"Is that what all of this has been about? Its about Sirius and the Department of Mysteries? Its about you falling into Voldemort's trap?"

"No!" exclaimed Harry angrily.

"It is! Its about you feeling guilty about getting some of us hurt. Well you know what Harry? We chose to be there. We ALL chose to be there, Sirius too. You can't force any of us to do anything against our will"

"You don't know anything" he argued.

"I do so. I know quite a lot about the boy who was once my friend. The one who would do exactly this and beat himself up about what he did, but never before have I seen you go off the deep end so badly! You're ruining everyone's lives around you, you're putting yourself in danger, as well as everyone else. If you continue on this way, you're going to get someone else killed" she spat angrily.

"Not if they listened to reason and stayed HOME!" he argued.

"In my unguarded house!" she reacted.

"It's a muggle house, you'll be safe" he argued.

"How naïve! You should know better than that? Just because you're safe from Voldemort at you aunt and uncles doesn't mean the rest of us have the same consideration!" she responded.

"You've been safe" he argued stubbornly.

"I've been attacked twice. Once on my own property. If I hadn't have had a wizarding friend their both times, At best I'd be Voldemort's hostage and at worst I'd be dead.

"Twice?" questioned Ron quietly "Are you alright? What happened?"

"I'm fine, One death eater is dead, one is in Order Custody" answered Hermione, touched by the concern on Ron's face at the news. He obviously had not been told about the attacks.

"You killed a death eater?" he questioned.

"No, The death eaters did" she answered, but she kept turning her attention back to Harry who's expression had not changed one bit.

"Who is this Witch friend of your you've had to help you?" asked Harry seeming to ignore what she'd told him.

"Didn't you hear me? My HOUSE is not SAFE?" she almost screamed.

"I heard you. I'll tell McGonagall to set some wards" he responded.

"I have wards" she spat.

"Who is the witch!" harry argued "Which other witches did you put into danger?"

"Why do you assume it's a witch?" she asked archly. Ron almost choked on his tongue as the implication hit him.

"It's a wizard?" asked Ron, his pale face now a sickly green colour.

"One of them is" answered Hermione calmly.

"Who?" asked Harry taking another step towards her menacingly.

"None of your business Harry Potter" Responded Hermione angrily.

"How can it be none of my business? You went to a location specifically being targeted by myself in order to FOIL my plans to get the horcrux, you've put yourself in danger, you've put OTHER people in danger! You've screwed everything up!"

"How DARE you Harry Potter" she snapped "I didn't FOIL any of your plans. My FRIENDS and I just saved your bloody life. Without us you would have died. ALSO other people were in danger because they wanted to be. I didn't force them! And unlike you, we had plans, and backup plans!"

"Of course you would have" he said sarcastically "Overplanned the entire thing I imagine"

"Harry!" she exclaimed in anger "Without us you'd be dead!".

"No! Without YOU, I'd have the horcrux" he said angrily.

"You'd be dead. Their were death eaters everywhere. Horrible spells I've never even heard the names of before"

"So How did you disarm them then?" asked Harry stepping forward menacingly again

"My friend knows them" she said lamely.

"A student of dark magic? Tell me did you enlist the help of your little friend Victor?"

"How dare you insinuate that Viktor knew dark magic!" she exclaimed.

"HE went Durmstrang, as good as had it branded on his head" said Harry.

Hermione took a step back from him.

"I don't know whats happened to you Harry, but you're not the same person I knew at the end of last year. It seems a lifetime of change has happened to you in the past two months"

"And what about you? You haven't changed?" he asked.

"Not beyond recognition like you" she finished and with that she pushed passed the boys and began to walk further down the hall towards the kitchens, but harry's voice halted her in her tracks. It sounded almost like he was pleading with her to understand.

"Can't you see why you couldn't come with us?". She felt her heart softening a little as she saw a shadow of her old concerned friend showing through.

"No. Not really. I've been in danger most of my wizarding life because I was your friend Harry, Leaving me out isn't ever going to reverse that threat" she responded.

"I'm sick of people dying because they help me" said Harry morosely "Cedric, Sirius, Dumbledore.. How many more?"

"It doesn't mean you have to do it all yourself!" exclaimed Hermione "People who care about you WANT to help"

"Well, I've decided I don't want their help" answered Harry, his face becoming hard and determined again.

"Well what about me? I'm your friend! Why couldn't I help?"

"Because it was going to be dangerous! I don't want to risk anyone else"

"But you'll risk ron?"

"Ron can take care of himself"

"Well so can I!"

"Its different Hermione" said Harry, and with that he turned and walked around the bend in the hall and out of sight. Ron stood at the corner, torn between the two of them for a few seconds, looking after Harry and then back towards Hermione as if trying to decide who to follow. With a sorrowful gaze, he turned and followed Harry down the corridor and away from her.

"Typical" she muttered as she thought about it. The boys had always stuck together.

She turned to continue her trek down to the Kitchens and found the end of the hall crowded with her friends. From their faces, they'd obviously heard most of the argument and they all rushed forward and swarmed her providing her comfort and sympathy.

"I can't belive he said that Hermione!" exclaimed Pavarti

"I can. Prat" said Draco with venom.

"You wait til I meet him face to face" declared Leigh valiantly, which made Hermione laugh, even though she could feel tears building in the corners of her eyes.

"That's not normal though" said Pavarti after a moment "Harry's not normally like that"

"I know" agreed Hermione "I think Dumbledore's death had more of an impact on him that he will ever admit"

"More likely he's never fully dealt with it, or his obvious guilt over it" agreed Vicky in a show of insight for someone who had never met the boy before.

Everyone looked at her.

"What? I took sixth year Psych ok?" she defended.

"We should get a move on, we need to be in the foyer at 12:00 so that we can be sent home.. ahhh how good does that sound… Home" Draco said the final word wistfully.

The five of them made their way up the corridor and around the corner into the Foyer just as Professor McGonagall entered from the opposite side.

"Lets see about getting you home, then" she welcomed.

"Misses Patil, You two first" she said gesturing for the girls to come forward. They both stepped up in front of the teacher and with a complex wave of the professor's wand, they were gone.

"I didn't know you could apparate from here?" asked Hermione bemusedly.

"It's a new form, developed by some of the order members. It's a combination of portkeys and apparition. The House elves have been using it for years. They call it Travelling. Its very handy for areas that have anti apparition wards".

"Now you three" she said gesturing for them to step up to where Pavarti and Vicky had just left from.

Hermione and Leigh stepped forward and then when they noticed that Draco was not with them, they turned to see what he was doing. He was standing, leaning against a battered suit of armour looking pale and sickly.

"I feel…." He began and then he took a deep breath and continued "I don't feel very well" he finished, and with that he collapsed unceremoniously into a heap on the floor.

Hermione and Professor McGonagall rushed to him and began casting spells to wake him up, but to no avail. Professor McGonagall felt frantically for a pulse and breathed a sigh of relief when she felt it strong and steady beneath her fingers.

"He's still alive, just unconscious" she said shakily.

"Why?" asked Hermione ringing her hands frantically.

"I don't know" answered the headmistress worriedly. She clicked her fingers and a house elf appeared in front of her in an instant.

"Tibby, Please prepare a guest suite in the east wing and tell Madame Pomfrey to meet us there".

The house elf disappeared with a pop.

"We can't take him to the hospital wing, too many questions. We'll take him to the east wing guest suites and Madame Pomfrey can have a look at him there. Place a hand on Draco, I'll Travel us there immediately".

A second later they had landed softly within a palatial suite of rooms. Hermione marvelled at the room they were in, a sitting room by the looks of it. It contained a huge fireplace, multiple comfortable looking couches and a breakfast table for 6. She looked over as Professor McGonagall cast a levitation charm.

The headmistress was lifting Draco onto a Hospital wing bed in the corner which had apparently been delivered by the house elves.

"I'm here Minerva, What is going on?" came Madame Pomfrey's voice as the mediwitch entered the apartment, out of breath and looking dishevelled.

"I'm unsure, Mr… uh Mr. Black fell unconscious in the entry hall"

"Let me have a look at him" she said bustling over, wand at the ready and spells pouring from her lips.

"Best to leave Madame Pomfrey to it" said the headmistress, herding Leigh and Hermione into one of the rooms off the large one and firmly shutting the door behind her.

"I'll go and notify Tonks to bring your Parents here Hermione, You two stay out of that room until Madame Pomfrey is finished and says you may enter. At present we don't know what we're dealing with here, so its best to keep it contained".

The two of them nodded and Professor McGonagall left to find Tonks.

After perhaps a half an hour the door opened slightly and Remus Lupin's familiar face poked its way inside.

"May I come in?" he asked and when Hermione nodded he slipped in a closed the door quietly.

"Minerva sent me. She's explained that Draco Malfoy has abandoned the Dark lord and is in need of help?"

"He's unconscious and Madame Pomfrey has been in there for ages with him" said Hermione. Leigh just nodded, completely out of his depth.

"I'll see what I can do" agreed the werewolf and entered the sitting room, as the door closed Hermione could hear the mediwitch directing Remus to look at certain symptoms that Draco was exhibiting.

Another half hour had past in silence before Remus re-entered the room. Leigh was curled in a chair apparently asleep, and Hermione was sitting looking worried.

"I can't pinpoint exactly what is causing it, but he appears to have a feint scent of poisonwood on his clothes, do you know where he would have gotten it from?" he asked of Hermione. Hermione shook her head.. Draco hadn't been anywhere that the others hadn't been.

"Unfortunately the remedy requires a potion, which can only be brewed by a potions master, something the order is short on at the moment. I'm going to visit Minerva and see if she can't get word to Severus"

"Will he be alright?" asked Hermione weakly.

"Its too early to tell Hermione" said Remus gently.

At that moment the Door opened and Professor McGonagall entered with the Grangers hastily following.

"Oh! I was so worried!" exclaimed Georgina embracing Hermione strongly "Is he going to be alright? You're not hurt are you? Do they know whats happened?"

"Mum" said Hermione tiredly and he mother released her, her father taking her mum's place immediately.

Both of them then looked towards her for information.

"Mum, Dad, this is one of my defense against the dark arts teachers, he can give you more information than I can" said Hermione pointing towards Remus.

Remus introduced himself and then explained what they knew so far about what had effected Draco and what the remedy possibly was. As he was talking, Hermione let her mind cast back over the previous hours searching for where Draco would have come into contact with poisonwood.

After Remus had finished briefing her parents, he stood to leave. Just as he was about to close the door, Hermione realised where the poisonwood came from.

"The soot!" she cried. Remus poked his head back into the room and looked at her in confusion "He got covered in soot when that last spell exploded.. mors… mors something.. mors mortis?? He got covered in soot. He said that the spell had been unstable.. but perhaps that was what it was designed to do? If someone tampered with it, it exploded and covered them with soot! Only a highly trained auror would ever pick the smell of poisonwood!"

After a considered silence Remus nodded his head "I think you might be right. I'll let Minerva know" he said and with that he was gone.

The family sat huddled together, holding each other and absorbing the safety that they each provided for the others.

After a considerably time, Madame Pomfrey entered the room.

"He's been cleansed and isn't able to contaminate anyone else. You may sit with him now if you wish".

The Family moved their gathering into the armchairs around Draco's bed and held silent vigil into the early hours of the morning.

Hermione looked up as the main door to the suite clicked open softly. She looked around at her family and found them all asleep and then waited tensely as a body inserted itself into the room.

"Miss Granger" came the soft voice of Severus Snape as he made his way to Draco in the dimly lit room.

"Professor" she whispered back, At his look she amended her choice of words "Mr. Snape".

He nodded swiftly and moved to the bedside and looked down at Draco.

"Foolish boy" he said quietly and smoothed the blonde hair affectionately from his brow "You should know better than to think you could ever best that father of yours"

"Mr. Snape.. will he be.. is he going to be..?" she could finish the question.

"I've yet to brew the potion that is required, but it should cleanse his system enough to allow him to recover completely. He may likely be succeptible to poisonwood for the rest of his life however, the smallest amount may kill him, similar to an allergy I suppose you could say. Thankfully its not a commonly found plant".

Hermione remained silent, tears glinting in her eyes as she looked in gratitude at the man she had hated beyond all others only months previously.

"I shall return just before dawn. Let me know if his condition worsens at all, and please don't tell anyone else that you have seen me" he said in a silky whisper before once again slipping out the door and vanishing into the shadows of the night.

After that, Hermione found herself slipping in and out of a light doze, something she had been unable to do prior to the potion masters entrance. For some unknown reason she felt a deep sense that everything would turn out alright. Perhaps it was the potion master's quiet surety that he could fix Draco, or perhaps it was just the fact that the man had such an air of quiet confidence about him that she felt sure that he would find a solution for Draco one way or another, even if the potion failed.

Just as the sun was rising, Hermione heard the soft click of the door again. She rose and looked over her family and then checked Draco, finding no change. She felt rather than saw the presence of the Potions master beside her as she looked down on her soon-to-be brother.

"The potion is complete" he whispered "Would you help me administer it Miss Granger?"

She nodded into the darkness, but he obviously caught the action as he pointed to Draco's shoulders and gestured that she hold him still.

Carefully, the potion was tipped into Draco's mouth and the muscles of his throat massaged until he swallowed. Hermione could feel him tensing under her hands and held him firm as the last of the potion was administered. The tension eased out of him as soon as the last drop had been swallowed.

A few minutes of silence ensured as they both watched for any small signs of change. Severus placed his vial back in his cloak pocket and then gestured for Hermione to join him in the hall.

The halls were lit dimly and within the dim light, Severus snape looked nothing more than a dark shadow. She had a moments hesitation leaving the safety of her family with this man, but after the initial fear she stepped bravely out behind him.

"Miss Granger" said Severus in something more alike to his normal voice "Draco is hopefully sleeping peacefully now. He will likely sleep for about 12 hours before waking fully, he may drift in and out of consciousness in that time, do not be alarmed if this happens. Please let Minerva know if he does not recover by this afternoon, I will need to return and perhaps brew some more of this potion".

With a curt nod he began to walk away down the hallway. Hermione skipped a few steps to catchup with him.

"Professor" she said quietly. He stood with his back to her for a second before turning.

"Thankyou" she said "I know how much you must have risked, but know that I appreciate it as much as Draco will".

"It was nothing" he said gruffly and began to turn again.

"You don't have to lie to me" she said "I understand what you're doing"

"How could you? Your seventeen years old" he almost snarled.

"I understand more than you think I would. Not only am I harbouring a wizard that half of the wizarding world wants to see put through the veil for the death of Dumbledore, but I'm also at odds with 'The boy who lived'" she sighed.

"Perhaps you understand a little" he conceded.

"I just want to say thankyou.. and that.. I trust you." She stumbled over the words.

He seemed taken aback for a moment at the admission and then his mask fell back into place.

"You had better return to your friend Miss Granger" he said and turned to leave.

"Brother. He's to be my brother" she stated and she saw the dark wizard's shoulders shake as if in sardonic laughter for a moment, before he walked away without a look backward.

Hermione rejoined Draco in the room, just as her family awoke. They all looked at her in concern as she rejoined them from outside asking after where she had been. She said she was just conversing with a friend.

She advised that Draco was sleeping now, and should be out of any immediate danger, but that he wouldn't wake until later that afternoon.

They all settled in around his bed, for the long wait until the missing piece of their family could rejoin them.

Late in the afternoon, Hermione settled in next to Draco's bed in his own room back at the Granger House. Professor McGonagall had given in to Georgina's constant pestering and had finally agreed that Draco could recover quite well in "his own home". So after travelling them all back one by one, she had bought David, with a still very weak Draco in his arms, home last.

Draco had been laid gently into his own cool clean bed in his own room, in what was now his family home and he had opened his eyes for a few moments, taken in his surrounding sighed, said "home" and fallen back into a sound sleep.

The family took turns sitting beside his bed during the afternoon, and excited reports moved throughout the house each time Draco awoke and spoke to someone. Hermione was sitting beside him when he finally awoke and looked around seemingly completely alert for the first time, and her excited exclamation bought Leigh from his room, followed closely by Georgina and David from elsewhere in the house.

Georgina constantly straightened his sheets and pillows, Hermione and Leigh gabbled on about how worried they had been, and David sat quietly beside the bed, not making a noise but obviously pleased that everything was returning to normal.

When Georgina brushed the hair out of Draco's eyes, in a similar affectionate gesture to that which Snape had used, Draco snapped.

"I'm alright! Stop all the fussing!" he said fiercely and everyone backed up a few steps and looked at him.

"Just.. Just leave me alone" he said after a moment of silence. They all nodded slowly and began moving towards the door. But as the room began to empty he obviously had a change of heart.

"Oh. I was just kidding!" he said with an attempt at a smile "Come back in".

Hermione and Leigh re-entered the room hesitantly and sat on the rug next to the bed as Draco attempted to dispel the tension with a light hearted joke about his father.

They spent the rest of the afternoon in companionable conversation until Draco decided that he needed to use the bathroom. Hermione didn't really know what to do, so she called her mother. Georgina entered the room in a professional hurry and headed straight to the wardrobe and pulled out a robe. Helping Draco to put it on, she then helped him out of bed and guided him towards his bathroom.

"Damn it woman! I can do it myself!" he muttered over and over again. She proceeded to ignore him completely and helped him in and out of the bathroom and then removed his robe for him when he collapsed exhaustedly back into the bed.

"I can do it!" he snapped angrily as she began rearranging pillows for him to watch the TV. Obviously hurt, she backed away from him slowly and seeing the hurt look on her face, he relented.

"I'm sorry" he said contritely "I appreciate it all, really I do.. I've just never had anyone to look after me before"

"Not even your mother?" she asked in surprise.

"Especially not my mother" he said with a sad smile "I loved my mother, but she was something of an ice princess. She never lifted a finger in the house, or where I was concerned"

"That would have been so hard" agreed Georgina.

"It was. So I'm not really used to having a mother" then he paused in reflection for a moment "But given time, I'm sure I could get used to it" then with a trademark smirk, he leaned back on his pillows and offered one for plumping.

Taking the pillow, Georgina plumped it thoroughly and put it back under his head. They both shared a grin when Draco settled back into place.

Later that night, when Leigh had disappeared down to David's study to go over everything for the Case tomorrow and Georgina had taken Leigh's place in the game of Monopoly set up on the bed, the door opened unexpectedly and in walked Professor Snape.

"Severus!" exclaimed Draco in surprise.

"Mr. Snape!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Who are you?!" exclaimed Georgina clearing unused to strange people wandering the halls of the property.

"How did you get in without triggering the wards?" Asked Hermione in surprise realising that her necklace hadn't warmed at all.

"The problem with using family wards, is that members of the family, and old friends of the family, may recognise them and know a bypass" he said Cryptically. Then he turned to Georgina "Severus Snape, and may I ask who you may be?"

Georgina looked at Hermione with Questions in her eyes. A wizard was standing in one of her bedrooms, and not only a wizard but a wizard who had killed the strongest wizard alive, what on earth did she do in this sort of situation?

"Mum, This is a former professor of Hogwarts, Severus Snape, He created the potion that helped Draco recover this morning. Mr. Snape, This is my Mother Georgina" she answered.

Draco smiled up at his godfather with a humorous smile "Godfather, I'd like you to meet my soon-to-be mum"

Snape looked long and hard at Draco and in the end shook his head slightly. "When I sent you to the Grangers I didn't expect you to off and get adopted"

Draco continued to smile brightly replying that "Its an adequate solution to the problem"

After a soft chuckle at the response, Snape's demeanor became more serious.

"The reason I'm here, is not merely to check on your well being" he began "But also to warn you, and you as well Miss Granger. Lucius has informed Lord Voldemort about finding the family crest on Hermione and he has also advised that he saw Draco at the Gallery. Surprisingly he believes that Hermione and yourself are at the Weasley premises. I have alerted the Order, however without firm threats there is little we can do at present. I will notify you should anything change"

The two teens nod seriously. Hermione felt immense worry for her friends who were still at the Weasley's. If anything happened to them, she'd feel incredibly guilty.

After a few minutes of small talk, the three of them noticed that Draco had quietly drifted off to asleep. Snape advised the suddenly frantic Granger women not to worry, he would be weak for about 24 hours due to the potion, but should be fine by the next morning.

Hermione and her mother escort Snape back to the front door when they had finished their visit.

"Thankyou Mr Snape" said Hermione again wholeheartedly. The professor looked at her for a long moment before turning to her mother. Hermione thought he was going to ignore her thanks completely, but instead he addressed Georgina.

"You should be very proud of your daughter Mrs. Granger" he began "It takes a very mature teenager to see past what is presented to the world every day, and accept people for who they are, and not what they have done"

Hermione is confused for a second before she realises that he is talking as much about himself as he is about Draco.

Hermione steps out of the room with him as he began to walk down the drive and he turns to her.

"Mr. Snape" she said and he sighed and looked at her.

"Please, Its Severus"

"Severus" she said feeling the name roll off her tongue awkwardly "I know you don't really care what I think of you, or anything, but I wanted to say that I trust you. I initially found it very hard to trust Draco when he came into my life, but he's saved my life more times than I care to admit, and now today you've saved his. I know it wasn't in anyway related to me, in your eyes, but I want to say that if you'll accept my trust after all of these years, then I'm ready to offer it"

For a few moments the dark shadow of a man looked down at her earnest face and then in his usual snappish tone he replied "I neither want nor ask for your acceptance Miss Granger" However at the end she detected a trace of approval and smiled a little at him. Surprisingly he smiled a little in return.

* * *

**Author's Note**:

Well, I must say, this didn't all turn out exactly how I would have liked. But I hope that its at least adequate and you all enjoy it at any rate. Next chapter is Leigh's Trial and the family's reaction to the outcome. I hope it won't take anywhere near as long to complete.


	23. A Whirlwind of a Week

Hello All,

Decided I needed to get a wriggle on if I'm going to keep everyone interested in an Pre-7th year story. The book is due out in little over two weeks, and after this chapter I have at least two weeks of story to go.. grrr. So you might think this is a little more rushed than normal, and you would be right, but I think everything that is important is in there.. just no little fillers. For all of those that wanted MORE LEIGH.. well here he is.. and for those of you who want him to have a more active role..well he's really coming into his own with this one.. I hope you like the chapter.

Mel.

* * *

**A Whirlwind of a Week:**

**Day 1: Monday 10th August**

The next day, Hermione found herself sitting nervously outside the Magistrate's court of Cheltenham at 8:45am. The morning had been dragging so far for her, she'd been up at 6am, unable to sleep any longer, eaten her breakfast and then proceeded up to Draco's room where her mother was determinedly ignoring his pleas to get out of bed. Her dad and Leigh were now conversing quietly on the cold concrete bench on the walkway, not far from where Hermione was pretending to be engrossed in her book. Snatches of conversation kept floating towards her, and she heard her dad say, more than once, "Chin up mate".

The great courthouse doors were pushed ponderously open precisely at 9am and the three of them, along we another dozen or so people standing nearby, entered into the grand halls of one of the oldest buildings in the area.

Hermione and Leigh trailed her dad, as he led them directly to Courtroom G3, obviously having spent many days of his life in this building previously. As they passed security, a young woman wearing a suit ran up and presented David with an Envelope, after a pause he nodded at the young lady, who vanished back the way she had come. David neither opened the envelope, nor mentioned it to either Leigh or Hermione. There were very few people in the room, and of course, no Judge as yet. David walked directly to the front of the room and took the desk to the right, beckoning Leigh forward as well. With nothing else to do, Hermione sat in the seats directly behind them, though unfortunately not close enough to hear their quiet conversation, and pondered the other people entering the room.

Being a relatively uninteresting case, the media gallery was thankfully empty and the spectator's seats were only a third full, Most of which appeared to be suit-clad Lawyers and Solicitors, perhaps interested in the outcome of the case, or hoping for precedent that may help them win their own cases.

A flurry of activity preceded the District Judge as the Clerk of Justice entered and asked everyone to rise.

A middle aged man entered, wearing a suit, however Hermione was interested to note that the white wig that adorned all the Judges on the U.S TV shows was absent.

"Be seated," requested the Clerk of justice as he moved to his own seat at the Judge's right. The click of typewriters from the clerks began in earnest as the Judge settled himself in his big throne like chair at the front of the room.

"Case A726487, Crown vs. Leigh Anthony Campbell" stated the Clerk of Justice placing a detailed piece of paper on the desk in front of the Judge.

"Very Well. Mr. Campbell, Please state your name and status clearly for the court"

Leigh rose nervously and Hermione held her breath. She couldn't believe it was all finally here! With all the drama of the weekend the court case had seemed to take something of a back seat and now she felt woefully under prepared, she should have read up on previous cases, or the court system or anything!

"My name is Leigh Anthony Campbell. My status is released into the Custody of Solicitor David Granger" he took his seat, his voice only wobbling a bit on the first of the prepared words.

A disturbance at the back of the room made Hermione and the rest of the Court turn to look as a small woman entered and took a seat in the back row. She had unflatteringly bleached blonde hair which was currently messily hanging around her face, dark, bloodshot eyes and cheap and mismatched clothing. On the whole, Hermione wondered whether she had just entered the courtroom to keep warm until the sun rose high enough to warm the outside.

Turning back to the front of the Courtroom, Hermione caught the look on Leigh's face, disbelief, regret and worry. Turning again she looked at the woman.. Who was she to cause Leigh so many conflicting emotions?

"Crown Prosecutor Mallory, You may begin," stated the judge and before Hermione knew it, the Case was in full swing and the strange lady at the back of the room, all but forgotten.

20 Minutes later, Hermione sat with her hands tightly clasped in her lap as the Prosecution questioned Leigh insistently about the night he "Borrowed" the car. They asked four times in a row whether he damaged it, asked him 3 times whether he ever thought to ring an ambulance, and asked him time and again whether he felt he'd done the right thing, or whether he was sorry.

Each time he responded to the question with an "I'm sorry I borrowed that car, But given the circumstances again, I would think about doing it again".

Each time he stated this David shook his head and dropped his head in his hands. Obviously it had been a bone of contention between them, It made Leigh look callous and unremorseful, however in truth it just meant that if he was put in the situation of saving his mother's life, or breaking the law, ever again, he would break the law.

"So, Mr. Campbell, What you are telling me, is that you would react similarly in the future?" asked the prosecution, pacing in front of the lectern, looking at Leigh.

"If Mum's life was a stake," he responded

"A simple yes or no Mr. Campbell'

"Yes" he said grudgingly.

"Do you admit that you would consider stealing a car again in the future then?" asked the prosecutor.

"Objection!" said David calmly standing to his feet.

The judge nodded once and looked towards Leigh "Do not answer that Question Mr. Campbell. Mallory, Do not lead the boy".

"Sorry Sir" responded Mallory, though he looked anything but sorry "Would you say that given your choices on that night in July, that you made the right one?"

"Yes" responded Leigh.

"How is breaking the law ever the right Choice Mr. Campbell?"

"It saved my Mum's life" he responded flatly "People break the law all the time to save lives"

"Like who?" asked the prosector.

"Ambulance people, Firemen.. you know.. all those emergency services people"

"Authorised people? People who are authorised to break the law" he stated.

Hermione sighed, it seemed like this Crown Prosector was just going around in circles. Leigh's clearly evident frustration showed he also felt the same way. David, however, was sitting calmly at his desk watching the proceedings and every now and then when the prosecution stepped over some invisible line, he'd call a low clear "Objection". Sometimes the judge allowed the prosecution to continue, but it seemed that more often than not, the question was removed from record and the Prosecution would begin on another tangent.

After another 10 minutes of rewording the same questions, it appeared the District Judge even got bored of the prosecution going around in circles.

"Mallory, Do you have anything NEW?" he stated halfway through one of the short man's questions.

"No sir" he muttered a grudgingly a moment later.

"Very well. Mr. Granger, Your witness".

David suit up, unhurriedly straightened his suit and shuffled on his papers to the top of his pile, before walking towards where Leigh was sitting.

"Mr. Campbell, Do you mind if I call you Leigh?" at Leigh's shake of his head he smiled for the first time that morning "Very Well, Leigh. Can you please state clearly for the court, you age?"

"I'm 16, 17 this year"

"And Mr. Campbell, can you please explain to us a little about your family?"

The prosecution was on his feet in a second, screaming "Objection! Relevance!"

"If you'll allow the question, it is crucial to the building of Character of the accused and of creating an understanding of his motivation"

"I'll allow it," agreed the judge after a slight pause.

"Leigh, please explain to the court, your home and family life," explained David.

"I'm.. I'm.." He stuttered a little as he began, obviously unsure about the question "I'm the youngest of three. My mum is.. was… is…. An alcoholic. She drinks most days, even the days when she goes to her AA meetings. My oldest sister is 20 and has 3 children. She lives in the south and we don't see her very often any more, and my older brother is 18 and is in detention for theft. I'm the only one left at home"

"So, Leigh, the care and running of your household is often left to you?"

"Often!" he almost scoffed "Always"

"Yes or No Leigh".

"Yes" he answered immediately.

"Very well, do you believe that your actions on that night are directly linked to your feelings of responsibility within the household?"

"Well.." he began, this question also seemed to completely throw him off course. Hermione wondered what her dad and Leigh had been discussing for the passed six weeks, if her dad was able to clearly surprise him like this.

"Yes, Or No?" prompted David.

"Yes. Definitely" agreed Leigh "If something had happened to Mum, then it would have been my fault. I didn't do my job and I hadn't looked after her properly"

"But you are only 16 years old, surely the roles should have been reversed? Surely your mother should have been the one worrying about you and looking after you?" questioned David.

"Objection! Irrelevant and leading" screamed the prosecution, who surprisingly had sat quietly throughout Leigh's recitation of his family life.

"Mr. Granger, do not Lead the accused. Mr. Campbell, do not answer that question".

"Very well" agreed David with a jovial smile for the judge "One more questions if I may?" He said asking Leigh. Leigh nodded.

"Do you believe that your desire to 'continue to break the law', as the prosecution puts it, would be subdued if you were removed from your family environment?"

"Possibly" agreed Leigh after a moment.

"Yes or No?" asked David.

"If I was put in an environment where I could be safe and be the child again, then I would say yes" agreed Leigh.

"Very well. Sir?" He said turning to the judge " I would like to include another document for judicial review" he said stepping forward with the piece of paper from the top of his pile.

"David, don't play games" said the Judge with a half smile "Tell me what the document says"

"Very well sir" said David with a small smile himself "The document in my hand is from Child Services, it is signed by the accused's mother, signing custody and all parental rights over to myself until the child is aged 18, or files for independence"

There was a general murmur of surprise from within the audience and Hermione looked to where the late arriving woman at the back of the audience was sitting. She had a single tear running down her cheek, and a look of something akin to satisfaction on her face.

"Mum!" exclaimed Leigh standing from his seat.

"Mr. Campbell, I'll ask you to be seated," stated the judge sternly, then he turned and looked at David Granger "Mr. Granger. Please explain your actions". Hermione noticed that the half smile was gone. She didn't think that boded well for her father.

"Sir, the circumstances that led up to Mr. Campbell committing this crime, where out of his control. He was only 16 with the responsibilities of an adult and no adult role model or guardian to help him learn and cope. In short, he was a child with an adult's responsibility, but still a child's view of the world – do what must be done to get the job done. I have been in discussions with Mrs. Anne Campbell for the passed two weeks regarding this situation and she has finalised the permanent custody forms and had them approved this morning. In short, between us, we have given Leigh a solution which will take him away from the situation and should not require him to break the law at any time in the future.

The judge looked from David to Leigh and Back again, before his small half smile reappeared.

"Very well. Consider the Completed Application of permanent custody as accepted"

The crown prosecutor sank his head into his hands and groaned.

Shortly after that the case was dismissed. Leigh was given a 3 month community service bond, and a probation of two years, and then released into the custody of his new "Guardian".

Outside the Court, Leigh ran into the arms of his waiting mother, who now was crying properly, and Hermione sank onto a wooden bench in the hallway in shock. Leigh was now her brother? What on earth were her parents thinking? In the past two weeks they'd initiated not one, but TWO adoptions.

"Honey?" asked her dad as he sat on the bench beside her.

"Some warning would have been nice" she bit out a bit more acidly than she intended.

"Your mother and I.." he began but Hermione stopped him.

"What is going on! Two adoptions in 4 days! A girl doesn't get used to these kinds of surprises in case you wanted to know!"

"Honey" he said gently again and pulled her into a one armed hug "Your mother and I always wanted a brother or a sister for you, but it just never happened, after the complications at your birth, the doctor told your mother that we could never have any more children. We agreed that it was fine, and continued to love and adore and spoil you as much as we could. But seeing you for the last 6 weeks, firstly with Leigh and then with Draco, made us realise how much you were denied by not having a sibling. Those boys have been so good for you, you're more outgoing than you've ever been, more confident and the happiest you've been in years"

"Even though there's a dark wizard out to get me," she stated sarcastically.

"Even though there is a dark wizard out there, looking for you" he agreed, changing the words so it didn't sound so sinister "Leigh had little hope of going back into his own home at any rate, a family that damaged was going to work against him in this case, unless we could show it for what it was and then propose a readymade solution. When I spoke to Anne about it, she was willing to do anything she could do help. She had one heck of a guilty conscience about getting her boy into this mess"

He paused for a second and then continued speaking "We were at our wit's end Hermione. It came down to two options, one, we gain permanent custody of Leigh, or two, we let the court put him into foster care until his 18th birthday. You know which one we would all prefer, given those two choices"

She nodded and looked over to where Leigh was in deep discussions with his mother. She was no longer crying and instead seemed to be trying to explain to Leigh the same things that David had just explained to Hermione.

A moment later, the two Campbell's joined Hermione and David.

Anne began talking "David, I'll never be able to thankyou enough for what you've done for Leigh"

"Nonsense" argued David "If Hermione hadn't have taken such a shine to him, we may not have been prepared to go as far as we did to guarantee his freedom, but thankfully it has all worked out for the best"

"And this must be Hermione!" exclaimed Anne pulling Hermione into a clumsy hug "You look after my boy won't you! You'll be a much better sister to him, than his own sister ever has! You look after him!"

Hermione felt a rock settled into her stomach. Leigh, was her brother. He was no longer just a boy living with her, Her parents had ADOPTED him, or taken permanent custody or whatever it had been.. She had blanked that bit out right about now, just the thought that he was her BROTHER was bothering her enough.

As she was so completely in her own world of mortification, Hermione was almost left behind then the three others made their way towards the exit of the courthouse and the street. It was only a call from her dad that bought her to and caused her to run to catch up with them.

Following along she was surprised when they entered one of her dad's favourite restaurants and were seated immediately by a big glass window.

"What?" she asked finally rousing herself.

"To celebrate" said her dad and placed a small glass of champagne in her hand. Hermione shook her head. How could everyone else pretend that this wasn't a big deal? A quick look at Leigh, however, confirmed that he was struggling as much as she was, staring out the window and completely oblivious to those around him.

A few hours later, Hermione felt somewhat more adjusted to the situation. Of course the 3 glasses of champagne she'd had were helping just a little, and she'd been pleased to note that Anne was drinking apple juice and not any alcohol while they'd been eating. Leigh also appeared to be coming out of his stupor and contributing to the conversation more and more often.

"So, living with the Granger's, you'll be off to one of those hoity toity private school's I imagine," stated Anne to Leigh.

"Oh no. I couldn't ask that of them" Argued Leigh, suddenly red in the face and panicking.

"No need to ask. As far as I'm aware Georgina has been on to the principal days ago, just in case. In case you were staying with us, we've got you a place for this semester if you pass your entrance exam"

"No kidding!" exclaimed Leigh, eyes wide and bright "St. James! No way!"

"Yes way" said David dryly.

"And we'll see about that entry into Oxford too if you do well this year. It's be nice for Hermione to have some company when she goes there" said David.

And suddenly it became clear. Her parents had another motive for adopting Leigh – It might entice Hermione completely back into the muggle world. A surge of injustice ran through her as she thought about the manipulation of it all. She couldn't think for a second that it had been their Primary concern, but still, it most likely was a factor.. 'Let's create a nice family life at home for Hermione and she won't run back to that horrid magical world'. She wanted to scream.

The remainder of lunch passed in a blur for Hermione as she counted up the way her life had changed this year.. just after her mother approached her to got to St. James. Was bringing Leigh home in the first place even calculated? What about the adoption of Draco and Leigh? How far would they go to keep her at home?

In the car on the way back home, Hermione maintained a stony silence, afraid of what she might say if she opened her mouth, and Leigh likewise was wrapped up in his own problems. Hermione could only imagine what a shock all of this had been for him, the last thing he would need would be Hermione accusing her father of playing with his feelings in order to keep her in the muggle world.

Once they arrived home, Leigh exited the car and headed inside quietly and Hermione and David sat in silence for a few moments before he began the conversation.

"Out with it Honey" he said

"Out with what?" she spat back argumentatively.

"You've been looking at me like I poisoned a puppy since halfway through lunch" he stated.

"I have not," she argued but new she wasn't very convincing.

"Tell me what the problem is?" He asked.

She held back as long as she could obstinately, but her dad sat there as silent as a stone, wearing away at her patience, eventually she blurted out "Did you orchestrate all of this so that I'd stay in the muggle world?"

"What?" he asked in disbelief.

"How much of this has been done so that I'll stay here instead of going back to the magical world?"

"Hermione.." He began perplexed.

"What?" she answered acidly.

"I don't know where you got that idea from, but we wouldn't do that. You should know your mother and I better than that!"

"Leigh just happens to be going to the school I want to go to, just happens to be wanting to go to the College I want to go to. Just happens to show up the day after you ask me to come back into the muggle world? Just happens to be friendly and smart and cute? I don't believe I didn't see it before!"

"Hermione" her father said sternly, all humour gone from his voice "We would never commit ourselves to such a devious plan as you seem to think we're capable of. Granted the fact that you seemed fond of Leigh did help us make our decision to take guardianship of him, but the rest?"

"How far would you go to get me to stay?" she asked savagely.

"Right now, not very far" answered her father somewhat angrily "The world doesn't always revolve around you Hermione. Sometimes you can be too spoilt for your own good. Hopefully having two brothers to put you in your place might calm down that self-important attitude of yours"

"Self Important!" she all but screamed, her temper having taken over completely, if it wasn't her dad she was facing, she felt she might well have slapped someone.

"Yes, You're a witch. Good on you. It doesn't mean that us 'Muggles' are beneath your notice. You don't realise it, but even when you're amongst us you look at us like you don't quite know how we all survive without magic. Your friend Draco does the same thing. I honestly don't know how Leigh puts up with the two of you sometimes.

"I do not! How dare you compare me to Draco!" she responded angrily.

"Two peas in a pod" explained her dad "I've heard the reports from Saturday night from the professors at your school. It seems as if you don't give Leigh enough Credit, he's smart and spirited and he'd defend you with his life, so what did you get him to do – Be a lookout! He's so much better than that"

"I know!" exclaimed Hermione angrily

"I don't think you do," argued her father "He worships the ground you walk on Hermione, and what do you do? You leave him out every chance you get; you keep secrets from him with Draco. He overlooks it, and he agrees that he's different from you two.. But it hurts him to no end!"

"How.. How do you know all this?" asked Hermione hesitantly. She didn't think she'd treated Leigh badly, but her father was talking in his "Factual" tone of voice, lending his arguments some weight.

"Hermione, I've spent hours with the boy in the past week alone. As you could see from the case this morning, there was only a dozen questions that the prosecution could reasonably ask, after that they were reforming the questions in different ways to verify the answers they were already receiving. That took all of two days to get done. After that, we discussed, other things."

"So why didn't you tell him about the adoption?" asked Hermione angrily.

"Its not an adoption" replied David "It's a permanent guardianship. His mother is still his mother. He just lives with us".

"How?" asked Hermione at a complete loss.

"It happens sometimes. When parents can't look after children, they assign permanent guardianship to Grandparents and such. Its not all that uncommon"

"So why not tell him? Why not tell me?" she asked angrily.

"It wasn't confirmed until this morning just before we walked into the courtroom. Anne went to work on it as soon as I mentioned it, but government departments take their time about things, it was only rushed through last night when a friend of mine from the department was able to call in a few favours"

"Why not warn us that it was a possibility?" she asked.

"If it didn't go through then you both would have been beyond disappointed" replied David, suddenly losing his anger and leaning back into his seat "Look Honey, your mother and I didn't do this for you. We did if for Leigh. He's a smart boy who deserves a chance a normal life for once. We hoped you'd be happy at the news".

"Well…" began Hermione feeling slightly reconciliatory "I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions. I… I am happy at the news.."

"But?" prompted her dad

"Well, its just made all of my decisions that much harder" she answered "I can't decide between magic and muggle, and I don't really fit into either world – as you so kindly pointed out – and well.. I really want to do both.. But I can't"

"At least either way, you'll have a brother to look out for you," said David with an attempt at a smile.

"Yes I guess," agreed Hermione, then she hesitated "Is.. Is.. Leigh really my.. brother?" she felt sick at the thought once again. To be attracted to someone who was your brother seemed very wrong.

"No. He's not even your adopted brother," answered David "He still has his own family, he just lives with us. Why?"

"No reason" answered Hermione quickly, feeling one of the rocks from her stomach vanishing.

"Hermione" he said warningly "You know what happens when you won't answer my questions?"

She grinned. Her dad always tickled her when she wouldn't answer his questions.

"Well, lets see.. yes. I know.. and no I'm not going to tell you" she said and she bolted out of the back seat of the can and ran in through the front doors of the house.

When she entered the foyer she stopped dead in her tracks, a moment later her dad joined her with a big smile for her.

In front of her was a huge sign saying "Congratulations Leigh" and beyond that was about the entire senior class of St. James, swarming in and out of the main entry, dinning room and flowing out on the back deck and pool.

Out of nowhere Jen, Sandy and Draco appeared.

"Your up!" exclaimed Hermione when she saw Draco in neat grey pants and a black shirt, reminiscent of his days at Hogwarts, and neatly combed hair – a vast improvement on the blue flannel PJs and mess of hair he'd had when she'd left.

"Yep, your mum let me up as soon as your car pulled out of the driveway, something about being a great actor and you having no idea that we had a party planned for when Leigh came home a winner"

"Oh you rat," said Hermione punching his shoulder lightly, to which he just grinned.

Sandy and Jen each linked their arms through one of Hermione's and led her out through the backroom to the pool and deck where people were lounging and enjoying the afternoon sun with a drink, or splashing each other in the pool.

"My goodness. Did you guys do all of this yourselves?" she asked when they shared a satisfied grin.

"Oh goodness no. Your mum and dad organised most of it," said Jen

"Yeah, we just told everyone to be here. They think they're welcoming Leigh to St. James. I heard his entrance exam is tomorrow and that the staff have already started adding him to class lists because they don't expect him to fail"

"So does this help you make your decision to come too?" asked Jen mischievously.

"No" said Hermione bluntly "It makes it harder"

"Well, you've got to make the decision soon.. You've only got three weeks until school starts"

"I know. I know," agreed Hermione agitatedly. Thankfully at that moment the three of them were swamped by 10 of Hermione's former classmates and Leigh and the conversation ended there.

Later that night, Hermione stumbled up the steps into the house and almost tripped over Draco and Sandy kissing unashamedly on the stairs.

"Get a room" she muttered drunkly under her breath.

"Are you offering yours?" asked Draco without even appearing to acknowledge her.

"Drop dead" she stated

"No Thanks, been there done that once this week" he responded finally breaking away from Sandy "What's got you in such a grumpy mood?"

"Have you seen Leigh?" she asked searching the room for him and finding no sign of him in here either.

"Prince Charming gone missing?" asked Draco with a smirk "I haven't seen him since earlier. He was heading in towards your dad's study"

"Thanks" said Hermione and then went to move on, turning back she said "Resume what you were doing, just don't even think about going to my room"

Draco gave a laugh and then pulled Sandy against him again, eliciting a low moan from her, which made Hermione roll her eyes in disgust.

Stumbling once on the rug, and twice into the wall she made her way into her dad's study. Her parents had gone out for dinner – with strong warnings about damaging the house etc etc, and left her in charge, so she was pretty sure she wasn't going to interrupt her dad.

She banged loudly on the door once and then pushed it open and fell into the room on her hands and knees giggling.

She looked up to find Leigh sitting on the seat below the window, staring morosely out at the moonlit gardens. He looked up when she entered, and then went back to morosely looking out the window.

She stumbled the few feet to the seat and slumped down against him.

"You're drunk" he said.

"And you're not. There's something wrong with this picture"

"Where did you get the alcohol from?" he asked worriedly.

"Relax. Sophia has a stash for us remember. Nice pretty pink drinks. Besides, I think Draco is worse off"

"Oh, and where is he?" he asked, though only making conversation, not through any really interest.

"Pashing Sandy on the back steps"

A feint raised eyebrow indicated he heard, there was no other response though.

"Leigh" began Hermione, her drunken inclination to make things better taking over "Dad said.. Dad said I've been leaving you out. So I'm sorry. I don't mean to and I want you to tell me when I do. You're very important to me.. and I don't want to keep secrets from you or anything"

Leigh was silent as she mumbled on about how she didn't want to be like Draco and those other losers at school and that he was as good as any of them. Eventually she dwindled off into silence when she got no response.

"Your dad had no right to tell you" he said coldly.

"He wanted me to understand that I.. I sometimes behave like a spoilt child, and I don't even realise it" she said.

"No you don't Honey.. its.. its well its just who you are.. with the magic thing.. you are better than the rest of us.. "

"NO!" she cried "I'm no better than you! I.. I don't even want to go back! I want to stay here! Stay and be with you and go to St. James and go to oxford! And spend forever.. just us two.. "

"Honey.. you're crazy. You can't give up magic, and we can't be together.. not after today"

"Why not?" she asked, bottom lip trembling.

"You're parents ADOPTED me" he said pushing her away slightly "I'm your BROTHER"

"No your not. We're not related or anything. Dad explained it all.. You're family is still your family and my family is still my family, you just live with us is all"

"We.. We just can't.. keep going on like this. I can't do this.. not with you.. not now.." he said and with that he got up and walked out of the room.

Hermione sat in the dark and listened to the sounds of the party floating in from out the back. Did she just get dumped by someone she wasn't even going out with? Oh how Lavender would laugh about this.

Standing resolutely, she brushed down her clothes and stumbled her way out onto the patio, once again stepping over Draco and Sandy.

"Couldn't you at least move to somewhere less intrusive?" she snapped at them. Draco broke off for a second to respond and looked passed her.

"I think I just found Prince Charming" he stated, looking pointedly at the dance floor.

Hermione whirled around to find Leigh dancing with a girl she didn't know, bodies pressed together and his lips on her neck as they moved in time to the music.

Hermione stood in shock for a few moments before she spun and bolted for the safety of her bedroom.

That night for the first time in weeks, no one came to sleep in her sitting room. She slept fitfully, waking every time a step passed in the hallway hoping that one of the boys might eventually come and climb onto the couch with the warm fluffy rug.

* * *

**Day 2: Tuesday 11th August**

When her clock hit 7am the next morning she rolled onto her back, eyes wide open and feeling as if she had got not a wink of sleep. The memory of Leigh played over and over in her mind, and the fact that Draco hadn't come to check on her either made her even angrier with them all.

She took a long hot shower to calm herself down, dressed in her favourite daggy jeans and fluffy pink jumper and went down to breakfast. The table was almost empty, her dad was sitting at one end with the paper spread open and a piece of toast halfway to his mouth when she walked in.

"Honey! Are you alright? You look a fright!" he exclaimed and Hermione glanced at a mirror on the hallstand and figured that he was right. Her hair was unbrushed and unruly, her eyes were dry and red and she had the pallor of someone who had seen a ghost.

"I'm fine dad" she mumbled and sat at a chair halfway around the table from where she normally sat. He raised his eyebrow at the gesture and then resumed his reading in silence.

Hermione ate with gusto that morning, instead of her usual fruit and toast she was in the mood for a Croissant and a chocolate muffin. Her mother joined them just as she was cutting the muffin in half to begin eating.

"Comfort food?" she asked taking her seat "What happened?"

Hermione realised that her parents would have gotten home and seen her gone and assumed she'd gone to bed.

She looked out over the pool and deck, where Sophia and two of the gardeners were busily righting furniture and digging beer cans out of the potted plants and sighed.

"Nothing" she finally said.

David and Georgina shared a look and then each settled in silence back to breakfast and the paper.

The sound of steps on the stairs bought Hermione back to her senses about quarter of an hour later and she hastily folded her napkin off of her lap and left the table without a word, Heading out through the kitchen to another set of stairs so she wouldn't encounter either of the boys.

10 minutes later, she was joined in her sitting room, where she herself was curled under the warm fluffy rug, by her mother.

"Darling? What's wrong?" asked her mum, softly pushing her bushy hair out of her eyes and away from her face.

"Nothing" she said again.

"You can tell me" tried her mother again, and then she sat silently playing with Hermione's hair until Hermione felt tears start to run down her cheeks.

"Leigh. He was with another girl last night" she said sadly.

"With?" asked her mother, either unfamiliar with the term, or wanting clarification.

"He was dancing with her and kissing her right in front of me"

"Hermione, you and Leigh.,. aren't.. Involved are you?" she asked a definite note of worry in her voice.

"No mum. We never did anything.. just like you said.. but.." she left it hanging.

"But you like him" finished her mother. Hermione nodded miserably.

"And do you think he likes you?" asked her mum and Hermione looked over the blanket at her mum for the first time.

"I thought he did.. " she began "But.."

"Then perhaps he did it for another reason?" asked her mother.

"What other reason than hurting me?" she wanted to know miserably.

"I don't know Honey" said her mother and continued to play with her hair as Hermione let her hurt melt away in the form of tears.

Later that day, Hermione was wondering what she could do next in her sitting room, which she hadn't left since she'd fled there that morning. She'd been alone since her mother had left hours ago, despite a repeated attempt at gaining entry from Draco which she had continually rebuffed.

Suddenly a rap on the door startled her. Opening the door a bit she was astounded to see Sophia standing on the other side.

"Miss Hermione. Everyone says that you are being upset by something that Master Campbell did" she stated. She just nodded and opened the door further for her to come in, but instead she gestured for Hermione to follow her. They ventured to the guest wing on the third floor where the boys were staying and long before they turned the corner into the sitting room she could hear the two boys voices raised in argument.

"How could you!" yelled Draco "After all this family has done for you!"

"Like you can talk! I'm not bringing a dark wizard down on them all!" shouted Leigh

"Neither am I!" argued Draco

"Its only a matter of time! And then what'll you do?"

"I'll deal with that when the time comes! What's more important is what on EARTH you were thinking last night!"

"I had my reasons!" responded Leigh

"Well you better start spilling them if you know what's good for you" shouted Draco.

Sophia, gestured that she had to leave and Hermione nodded her thanks to the kindly woman. No one else in the household could read the currents as well as Sophia, the little woman, obviously thought that Hermione needed to hear this.

"You'd never understand," argued Leigh.

"Try me! David and Georgina saved you from going in to foster care, offered you a good life, offered you a chance at a good school! And what do you do on the first night after they make all of this available? You go and screw everything up with the best friend you've probably ever had"

"If it were only friendship," sighed Leigh and Hermione could hear him slump down in a seat "She offered to give up magic to stay with me and go to St. James and Oxford together"

"She offered to give up magic for you?" asked Draco quietly in disbelief.

"Yes, last night. I.. I.. want her to make the best choice for her.. not because of me.. I don't want to be the reason she had to give it all up"

"So you did it to help her?" asked Draco quietly.

"And besides all that, I'm virtually her brother.. there's something just so.. wrong about that"

"You're not her brother" argued Draco "You are no more her brother now than you were a week ago"

"It just feels so.. wrong. It was the only way.." argued Leigh.

Hermione sat feeling a lead weight settle in her stomach. A tear was running down her left cheek and she didn't even bother to wipe it off. The shouting in the next room didn't start up again, all she could hear were the murmurs of the two boys as they obviously discussed her.

She wanted to move, to run back to the solitude of her sitting room, but she felt weak, drained, and unhappy. And so it was that the boys found her sitting there when they left the wing, slumped on the stairs with her head in her hands and tears running down her cheeks.

"How long have you been sitting there?" asked Leigh.

"Long enough" she responded unhappily.

"I didn't want to hurt you Hermione. I.. I just.. I. " and with that he took a deep breath and walked passed her down the stairs.

"So now I'm Hermione?" she asked of Draco who had remained behind with her.

"Well, he could have called you Granger, that would have been worse" he joked half-heartedly.

"I.. I just don't know what to do Draco" she said sniffling and pulling a handkerchief from her pocket to clean away her tears.

"Just give him time. I've talked to him for a little bit and he's very confused. His entire life changed yesterday and he's struggling to adapt to it all"

"But I didn't change, I didn't do anything different?" she argued.

"But you did, Suddenly you're his sister, if he chooses to think of you that way, OR you're a possibility if he chooses to think of you that way, and I think both options scare him as much as the other"

"How can I scare him?" she asked "I thought he wanted this"

"Its different wanting something and not being able to have it, to being presented with something, and no longer knowing if you want it"

"Like dessert?" asked Hermione semi-jokingly. Draco laughed appreciatively "Yes, very much life dessert"

"I think more than anything he doesn't want you to base your entire future on him. Just.. you know.. stay friendly for the next few days.. no more mad proclamations of going to oxford together, and I'll talk to him whenever I can. I'm sure it's just an adaptation problem".

Once Draco had left, Hermione wiped away the last of her tears and felt her spirits lift a little. It no longer seemed as bad as it had an hour ago.. maybe, just maybe.. everything might work out in the future after all.

That night at dinner, David asked about Leigh's St. James Entrance exam. Hermione continued to chew quietly on her salad, but she mentally slapped herself for forgetting about the exam that morning. How could she have been so self absorbed all day that she could have forgotten about that.?

"I got in" he answered vaguely.

"What was your score like?" asked Georgina, obviously looking for a little titbit to give to the ladies at the club on the weekend.

"I got 97" responded Leigh, looking down at his plate.

"97! Oh my goodness!" exclaimed Georgina leaping out of her seat to give Leigh a hug, followed closely by David who shook Leigh's hand. Hermione whispered her own congratulations, to which he only nodded.

"School valedictorian perhaps?" asked David jokingly, Leigh just grinned sheepishly before thanking the Granger's again for giving him the opportunity.

* * *

**Day 3: Wednesday 11th August**

Hermione spent most of Wednesday reading her school books in her sitting room. She could hear Draco and Leigh in and around the house and Garden and occasionally stood looking out the window at them as they played some invented game or another in the pool.

The day was warm and a typical summer's day which begged for people to be outside and the pool shimmered gloriously. She was almost tempted two or three times, however each time she thought of the awkwardness between her and Leigh and sat herself determinedly back on her couch with a text.

The hours slowly slipped by until at 2:30, her mother entered the sitting room with a bright smile.

"Time to go!" she exclaimed enthusiastically. Hermione was surprised. She had Deb practice later that day – no idea how that would go – but she couldn't remember anything else scheduled for the day.

"Go where?" She asked

"Time to get the Dress!" exclaimed Georgina with excitement. She hurried into Hermione's dressing room and emerged a moment later with the high-heeled shoes, gloves and underwear they had bought all those weeks earlier.

"Its ready?" asked Hermione, a spark of interest entering her eyes for the first time in two days.

"Catherine just rang, its ready to be picked up" answered Georgina

Hermione took a few minutes to tame her unkempt hair and change her stained top for a new one, then feeling a little bit like she had a new lease on life she accompanied her mother to the Dressmakers.

The same man who was there the first time they visited was there again, tape measure still slung over his neck and an imperious look on his face. He did not say a word when they both bustled in the door with their bags of accessories, rather he retreated to a back room and a moment later Catherine emerged with a large smile for hem.

"My dears!" She exclaimed happily "It is ready!"

They followed her through to a small room in the back that had a change room and a stool surrounded by mirrors on three sides. Hermione self-consciously allowed Catherine to help her into the dress and do up the zip, and then she stood on the stool and looked into the mirror. Was that truly her?

"Its beautiful" breathed her mother and Hermione could see her eyes misting over in the reflection.

"It is very beautiful" agreed Catherine "A perfect fit"

"Its gorgeous Catherine, Thankyou" said Hermione, staring avidly at herself.

It took a few minutes for Georgina to convince Hermione to take the beautiful dress off, but eventually it lay neatly tucked inside a big white box.

"You will be the belle of the ball on Saturday Child" said Catherine patting Hermione fondly on the shoulder "Your young man will lose his eyes – they will fall out of his head" she laughed at her own joke.

"Lets hope not" said Georgina mirthfully "Thankyou Catherine"

They accepted the package and without preamble we're on their way home again, the big white box safely nestled on Hermione's lap.

"So, Any improvement?" asked Georgina when the silence in the backseat had stretched on for about 5 minutes.

"In what?" asked Hermione dumbly.

"With Leigh" replied Georgina.

"No. Nothing. I don't know how we're going to cope tonight at practice" she said with a grimace.

"I'm sure it will be fine. I overheard Draco talking a mile a minute to him this morning about how Leigh's not your brother. You didn't tell me he was concerned about that?"

"Part of the main reason apparently" replied Hermione.

"Well, you know Hermione.. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be. Personally I'd be happier if it wasn't meant to be.. trying to keep two teenagers apart when they live together would be a nightmare"

"You mean that if it happened you wouldn't be upset?" asked Hermione looking to her mother for support.

"I'd prefer if it didn't Hermione, but it's apparent that you two have some type of connection. You've both been as moody as sharks with sore teeth for the past two days"

"But what about the whole No-relationship thing?" asked Hermione.

"It was highly likely that he would be put into foster care Hermione. You wouldn't have been able to see him very often, if at all, and then there has always been the indecision about you going back to the magical world, we just didn't want you to make it all more difficult" answered Georgina.

"You mean there is no law saying that Dad would be taken off of the case?"

"No. sorry" agreed Georgina "We invented that after we saw you looking at one another on the first day. It would have complicated so many things if you two had started a relationship and then he was taken away. We didn't want to see you hurt"

"Instead I end up here, which is oh-so-much better" she said sarcastically.

"Look, Leigh is still in your life, he is trying hard to adapt to having his whole life tuned upside down in the course of a morning, and if that means that he isn't ready for you to change roles at the same time, then you have to let him have his space"

"So.. if I did 'change roles'?" asked Hermione.

"As I said, we'd prefer you not to… but some things are inevitable unfortunately, just be sure to remember that there will be rules.. VERY STRICT rules"

"Of course mum" agreed Hermione and settled back into her seat, once again wondering what the future might hold for her and Leigh.

The afternoon Deb practice was a horrible affair. Hermione and Leigh were scolded more times than Draco, Jen and Sandy could count combined, and their teacher had shaken her head at them at one stage and said "Mr Campbell, if you do not stand closer together, you'll not be dancing on Saturday"

After that Leigh had moved a little closer than arms reach and had lost a little of his rigidity. At the end of the practice, Patricia and Dudley had come over and Pat had wanted to have some "girl talk" so she'd whisked Hermione off leaving the two boys alone.

"We'll be coming to your place to change before the after party if that's alright?" asked Pat.

"Of course!" agreed Hermione.

"Fantastic. Thankyou for that. You're right, it would have been a good 45 minute trip home and back to the party.. never know what we might've missed!"

"Yes, True" agreed Hermione.

"Anyway, What's up with you and Leigh?" she asked with a not so subtle nudge "Trouble in Paradise?"

"More than Trouble" agreed Hermione and relayed the tale of the last few days.

"Oh my" agreed Patricia at the end "You know, when you weren't looking at him today, he looked so sad. He had this emotionless mask whenever you were watching him, but when you were turned the other direction, he looked so upset"

"I don't understand it" said Hermione sinking onto a nearby bench "If he feels as unhappy as I do, why doesn't he do something about it?"

"Maybe he doesn't know what to do?" asked Jen joining them on the bench and rubbing Hermione on the back. Sandy was a step behind and she sank down on her knees in front of Hermione.

"Just give him time" she said wisely "he just needs to adjust"

"Everyone keeps telling me that!" Argued Hermione "And yet, I don't know how long I can stay like this. I wanted him to stay with us after Monday, but now I'm just wishing that he'd gone.. at least all of this wouldn't have happened. I would be missing him, but he wouldn't hate me"

"Don't for a minute think that he Hates you" said Sandy looking up at her friend "Draco's been talking to him and he told me all about it all. He did what he did to help you, so you don't make a decision based on him"

"That's his story, but really he's more worried about being my brother than anything, he can't understand that he's NOT MY BROTHER" she said the last a little louder than she intended and looked over at the group of boys standing not far away to see Leigh looking at her. She couldn't make out the look on his face though.

"Anyway, He'll get used to it" argued Sandy again, before the three other girls moved onto plans for Saturday and Saturday night.

The trip home in the car was quiet as Hermione and Leigh steadfastly refused to look at each other in embarrassment. Draco tried unsuccessfully to bring them into a discussion on the many things that had been funny during the practice, but after receiving one syllable replies to most of his attempts, even he fell into silence.

"I just don't get it" said Hermione suddenly looking passed Draco who was sitting in the middle, to Leigh.

"What? What don't you get?" he asked "That you've just gone and blurted the whole thing to EVERYONE?"

"Like people hadn't noticed anyway!" she bit back "You were standing two feet from me the entire afternoon, if you had've been any further away, your hands wouldn't have even reached mine!"

"Still! Its my business, not Jen's or Sandy's or anyone elses" he snapped back.

"But it effects me in a big way!" she argued "And right now I find I need my friends more than ever, to understand what I am going through because the ONE PERSON who I'd always confided in before and talked to about things is the one that's CAUSING THE PROBLEM"

"Well I'm sorry you feel that way, but we just can't go back to being how we were" he answered tiredly.

"And why not? Nothing's changed" she snapped back "And mum told me that the whole we can't be together because of the courtcase was a lie, so absolutely NOTHING has changed, except now you have no excuse to hold back and you're off running scared"

"Its not that!" He exclaimed.

"So tell me what it is!" she shrieked, by this time Draco had a hand over each of his ears and was trying unsuccessfully to hum a tune.

"I.. I.. Don't want to be the reason you become a muggle" he stated finally.

"But I am a muggle, I've always been a muggle" she said dumbfounded.

"But I don't want you to give up being magical, just to go to school with me"

"Is that what all this is about?" she asked

"Partially" he responded

"And the other bit?"

"I still feel like you're my sister"

"I'm NOT YOUR BLOODY SISTER" she cried finally reaching the end of her tether.

Reaching passed Draco she pulled his head to hers and kissed him passionately without letting him pull away.

"Your sister would feel strange doing that to you" she said.

"Can't you two go somewhere less intrusive?" asked Draco mimicking Hermione's words from Monday night and then he pushed passed Hermione and exited the car which had only just arrived in the driveway outside the house.

Hermione followed a second later, but she looked over her shoulder as she moved away from the car, Leigh was sitting, mouth agape, staring straight ahead. Yes, A sister wouldn't have done that.

* * *

**Day 4: Thursday 12th August**

The next morning, Hermione was surprised by a visit from Leigh and Draco. Both of them wandered into her sitting room early in the morning, pretending like nothing had happened over the past week to change anything between the three of them. They'd sat on either side of her as they used to do and turned on the morning news.

Hermione was so astounded at this turn of events that when Draco spoke for the first time, she had to ask him to repeat himself.

"I SAID, That there has been another person thrown off of a building" he pointed at the TV screen where a shot of one of the CBD buildings was showing. A photo came up next and a young man was shown. Hermione and Draco simultaneously choked in surprise, there staring back at them was a dead ringer for Harry, minus the lightning bolt scar.

"Family have identified the 17 year old as Thomas Spencer of Ealing" stated the reported. Hermione took a deep breath and tried to recover from her shock.

A pen found its way into her hand before she'd even thought about taking notes.

An hour later the three of them had fallen into a normal routine of working together, relying more and more heavily on Leigh's knowledge of muggle buildings, society and the people in power within it. Hermione and Draco surprisingly felt very unintelligent when Leigh snapped his fingers and his eyes lit up.

"I've got it! There's a pattern" he said taking Hermione's paper from her and scribbling a few more lines on the paper.

"The buildings are all on the perimeter of this square here" he said running his pen around a drawn map of central London "Which means that EITHER the group responsible for this is hiding out in the CENTER of the square, OR something they want to protect is in the centre of the square, they're trying to divert attention away from it"

"But why not do that Randomly?" Asked Hermione looking at the rough square Leigh was pointing out.

"We'll on a real Map it wouldn't be a Square per se, but since we've drawn the roads freehand and thus not to scale, it becomes more apparent" he continued on with a few more lines.

"So the buildings have all be over 12 storeys in height – Anything specific about that?"

"How many have been thirteen?" asked Draco suddenly.

"All but one" answered Leigh looking at the scribbled work at the top of the page "Some significance?"

" Thirteen.. Thirteen is.. His number.. " he said "How many victims so far?"

"7 so far" said Leigh scouring the piece of paper "one a week since the beginning of July"

"Which means that if he is aiming for 13, the last one will be found on.." Draco paused for a moment with a frown "September 30th.. but that has no significance"

"It might come clear later what the significance of the date is, but we have a rough outline of when and how many at least.. do we have any idea when the next will be?" asked Leigh.

Hermione had to marvel at him. Her dad had chastised her about leaving Leigh out and not relying on him enough, and now she could see his point. He was coming into his own in this sort of thing, putting things together that both Hermione and Draco had missed. He was made for investigative work.

By the end of the day, the events of the past three says seemed a distant memory and Hermione's sitting room had once again become their refuge. One wall was now covered in a gigantic map of London with red mark indicating buildings that had already been used, green ones indicating likely buildings and the photos of each of the victims were scattered across the walls around it. Hermione refused entry to her sitting room to her mum and dad when they came looking for the three of them, for fear that they would forbid the three of them from continuing their investigation.

That night the three teenagers ventured out to a party at one of Jen's friend's houses. Sally's Parent's were out of the town for the night and by the time they arrived, the Party was in full swing. There were a number of people streaking through the main room and a large collection of empty beer and Alco pop bottles already overflowing from the recycling.

"Hey Sal" said Jen leading the three 5 of them up the steps and into a modest house that was bursting at the seams with drunk teenagers. Leigh and Draco were kind enough to venture to the kegs in the fridge and rifle up some drinks (that were still sealed, Hermione was happy to note) and before long they were all standing in the dim dark room dancing and talking with the people around them.

"Stop it you two!" exclaimed Hermione as Draco and Sandy started to make out again.

"You're just jealous!" Exclaimed Draco with a sarcastic Grin.

"So!" exclaimed Hermione laughing "It doesn't mean we need to see that!"

"Get yourself a guy and get off my case!" he teased and pushed Leigh forward with his elbow before returning to Sandy.

Hermione found herself in close quarters with Leigh for the first time since she'd kissed him yesterday and suddenly she was nervous.

"Uh, I think.. I'll just go and get a drink.." she stuttered and made a beeline for the kitchen, forgetting she still had a half full drink in her hand. While in there she skulled the remainder of her drink and opened the fridge looking for something else. She spotted a rather wicked looking drink towards the back and pulled it out.. The seal was still in place, so she decided to give it a go.

She popped the top and took a long drink before she could change her mind. She almost choked when she stopped drinking, it burnt on the way down, she wondered whether that was as bad of a sign as she thought it was.. it seemed rather potent.

"Don't drink too much of that" said Leigh's quiet voice from behind her. She turned to find him standing right behind her. All at once the butterflies flocked back into her stomach.

"Why not?" she asked already feeling slightly light headed as the alcohol headed for her brain.

"It's a strong drink" he said.

"It might be just what I need" she said defiantly taking another sip.

"Look. I'm sorry about Monday" he said taking the bottle off her. She fought for it for a second, and then relinquished her grip.

"It might be just what I need too" he said seriously as he took a drink, handing it back to her.

The walked outside in silence and Hermione was surprised when he guided her to sit against one of the trees in the front yard.

"I'm sorry about Monday night" he said again. She didn't respond "I just.. I didn't know what else to do. I don't want you to give up magic because of me"

"but maybe I want to" she argued "Maybe I've never met anyone else in all my life who I've connected with so well.. Muggle OR magical"

Taking another long drink from the bottle he shook his head "But you shouldn't base your whole life on what you feel now. We're only 17. I don't want you to come to hate me because I made you give up something"

"I couldn't hate you. And it is my choice" she answered, passing the bottle across.

"And of course the brother thing bothered me, but you.. hmm.. you proved yesterday that you don't see me that way" he said, his face going red in the darkness. Hermione felt her own face heating as well.

A minute later she felt him reach out and take her hand in the darkness, entwining their fingers together.

The rest of the night, they sat talking side by side under the great tree, fingers continually entwined, but neither of them ever mentioning it to the other.

Hermione awoke the next morning with a happy smile on her face. She'd sat with Leigh last night under the tree at Sally's and held hands with Leigh until the Police had broken up the party and it had been time to come home.

Draco had noticed the moment he'd joined them in the back of the town car that something had changed. He nodded to himself, muttered something about "finally taking my advice" and proceeded to pretend to sleep all the way home.

Hermione couldn't every remember feeling so reckless.. she was sure that most of it was to do with the alcohol she'd had to drink, but while continuing to Hold Leigh's hand, all the way home, she'd also teased him mercilessly and flirted with him to no end, finally just before they'd pulled into the driveway, he'd kissed on the top of the forehead, which had disappointed her a little, and said "until tomorrow". 

She'd smiled brightly at that. He was talking about tomorrow, it wasn't just for tonight, she was content to allow things to happen slowly, if it really WAS happening this time.

* * *

**Day 5: Friday 13th August**

She got up early and spent an inordinately long time on her hair and choosing her clothes, before going down to breakfast, to be met by Leigh on the stairs.

They entered together, to not even a raised eyebrow from her mother. Of course it had become such a common occurrence over the passed few weeks that one of the other of the boys always accompanied Hermione to breakfast, that she figured it really was not any different.

She then served Leigh his bacon and two eggs, like he had every morning and he poured her coffee and dug the strawberries out of the fruit salad for her.

Draco kept rolling his eyes, but David and Georgina across the table didn't even seem to notice anything different.

Hermione was eating her fruit when she felt a touch to the side of her leg, sliding a hand subconsciously under the table, she joined hands with Leigh again, When Draco noticed this he put his hand over his face and shook his head.

After breakfast was done, Hermione was on her way out of the room when Georgina asked to see Hermione in the Kitchen.

Sophia vacated quickly when she saw the two Granger women enter.

"I see you've patched things up with Leigh" began her mother and Hermione's nod she continued "As I Said VERY VERY Strict Rules"

"Mum!" exclaimed Hermione in disbelief "Nothing's happened".

"Never the less, you're glowing" she said in mother mode "Leigh does NOT share a room with you again, if you feel the need to have protection, Draco will do it"

Hermione nodded and expected that.

"Two, No closed doors" Hermione nodded again. This rule had been in for weeks already.

"Three, You go nowhere without Draco, Sandy or Jen.. preferably all three of them"

"Four, Remember that little box of tablets from the doctor? You remember to take one of them EVERY day"

"Mum!" exclaimed Hermione.

"If you're sensible and behave properly, congratulations. Otherwise… " she left it hanging.

"I'll be good mum" she said, sounding unfortunately like a four year old.

"Oh Hermione. Be careful" said Georgina suddenly giving Hermione a hug.

"I will mum" she responded quietly.

The rest of the day was spent watching TV and piecing together further theories about the Serial Thrower-off-buildings. Draco had to stay with them most of the time now due to Georgina's new rules, and they managed to really irritate the poor boy by looking happily at each other every few seconds.

"Bloody Hell" exclaimed Draco after one such exchange "Just kiss her and get it out of your system"

"How did you know?" asked Hermione turning on her soon-to-be brother.

"You're you.. and he's Leigh. Apart from these fleeting moments where one of you takes the initiative and then runs off the other direction, neither of you are going to make the first move. Would it help if I turned my back?"

"Yes please mate" said Leigh jovially, however his smile vanished when Draco actually rose from the chair and turned his back.

"Stop gaping at me and Just do it you twit" he said without even turning around. Leigh looked at Hermione and they both burst into quiet giggles.

She was almost completely surprised when he did lean forward and capture her lips in a slow delicious kiss. She felt him pull her closer and she wound her hands up through his hair.

The anticipation over the last 12 hours had been worth it, she fell deeply into the emotions running through her and allowed herself to be, for the first time, overtaken completely by being kissed by Leigh.

After a few minutes where they were completely absorbed in the other, Draco cleared his throat "Alright Already, didn't expect you to take me up on the offer"

Hermione dissolved into deliriously happy giggles again when Leigh made a sad looking face and Draco finally turned around.

Later that night when Hermione was laying in bed replaying her day in her head, she was disrupted by a loud thumping on her sitting room door, rushing out in only her nightgown she answered the door to find Draco with his hand on Snape's back and surprisingly Leigh with Draco's wand pointed at him.

"Put it down foolish boy, you'll hurt yourself" said Snape acidly as Draco allowed him entry to the sitting room. Snape was covered in scratches and looked the worse for wear.

"Climbed in my bloody window" said Leigh looking white a sheet.

"You're the only one idiotic enough not to close it!" Snape Snarled.

"He wouldn't talk till we got to you" said Draco seating the professor on the couch gingerly.

"What's with Leigh and the wand?" asked Hermione still eyeing Leigh looking dangerous with a wand – she found it quite attractive.

"His idea" responded Draco "I guess I'd want some type of protection if someone climbed in my window looking like that too"

"But it won't work!" exclaimed Hermione in surprise.

"Tell that to Snape, at least half of the scratches are there because of Leigh and some 'Foolish wand waving'"

"Really?" asked Hermione looking again at Leigh in awe. Would she be able to adapt to another lifestyle that was presented to her as well as Leigh had to magic? She supposed that at some stage in the past she had adapted to magic in the same way, but it seemed altogether more significant watching Leigh do it, than when she'd been a wide eyed eleven year old.

"What do you want Severus?" asked Draco

"Leigh, its alright.. He's somewhat of a friend" said Hermione, realising that all of her previous encounters with Snape had been when Leigh hadn't been present.

"There is to be an attack, On the burrow, Within the next week" he said clearly "I've tried to get word to Arthur and the order, however Harry has some bee under his bonnet about some vase or other and won't allow them to read any or my messages"

"The order didn't tell you about the vase? And the weekend?" asked Hermione.

"No time" he said softly "I've been unable to get away for more than those few hours on Saturday night to help Draco, and then on Sunday to visit briefly"

Draco looked up at that, obviously not having realised that Snape had been the one to cure him on Saturday night.

"The Weasley's must be warned. They should move to Grimmauld Place" said Snape "Immediately"

Hermione nodded and fled to her room to retrieve her mobile phone.

Dialling Tonks number she was surprised when a sleepy male voice answered the phone.

"Hello, Can I please speak to Tonks?" she asked confused.

"Hermione?" asked the voice on the other end.

"Harry?" she asked in confusion "I gave this phone to tonks!"

"And I took it off of her" he argued "Tonks is busy this weekend on a mission for the order with Lupin and she didn't need to be taking useless muggle cell phones with her"

"Where is she?" she asked

"Nowhere that concerns you" he said coldly "so, if that's all?"

"No Harry.. Wait! I've just heard from.. from.. a source that the weasley's are to be attacked!"

"Hermione, we've been told a dozen times by that traitor Snape that we'll be attacked and nothing yet, so if you'll be so kind, I'd really like to go back to sleep"

"But! But! Couldn't you at least move to Headquarters? It would be safer!" she exclaimed.

"The Weasley's are preparing for Bill and Fleur's wedding in two weeks time and the last thing they need is to be uprooted unneedfully"

"Harry! This is serious" she tried

"And so am I. Goodnight Hermione"

And with that the phone went dead. She tried to ring back, but the phone was no long powered on. She tried to ring the Weasley house phone to find that it was ringing out.

"I can't do any more" she said hopelessly.

"You did all you could Granger" said Draco

"But what if its not enough?" she all but cried. Leigh was there in an instant pulling her to him and smoothing her hair.

"They'll be fine. Bill is one of the best curse breakers in the United Kingdom and I daresay that the order have at least as many warnings and wards around the burrow as we do around this place.

"The wards! How did you get in!?" exclaimed Hermione looking at Snape.

"As I've mentioned before, I've been around the Malfoy wards for long enough to recognise and disable them, should the need arise, but aside from that, I do not believe there is enough magic left in me to trigger them"

Sure enough she reached out, as she had only done once in her life before, when she'd read about it, and tried to sense the magic in someone else. There was nothing. A dead black hole where there should have been shining bright light.

"It is gone. The last gift of the Dark lord for all of my years of service" and with that he passed out on the couch.

"Now what do we do?" asked Leigh looking from the girl he was still holding to the man unconscious on her couch.

"Leave him" said Draco looking in sorrow at the man who was he godfather "It looks like he'll be here for awhile, nowhere else for HIM to go either"

"Oh Merlin, What will mum and dad say?" she groaned as she sank back onto a nearby chair.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

Well, I hope you liked. A lot happened, and i could have spent more time on each thing, but I wanted to keep it moving. If you didn't like it, please let me know. Mela.


	24. Presenting Miss Hermione Granger

**Authors Note:**

Well, the Long awaited Chapter is here - The Deb AND Harry and Ron. I hope you all enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW. I also really tried with all of the formatting, but it keeps getting stripped out when I upload the document, so once again.. unfortunately, no breaks. I even tried it all twice.. no luck.

* * *

**Chapter 24: Presenting Miss Hermione Granger**

**Saturday August 15th **

The early hours of Saturday morning, found Leigh, Hermione and Draco sitting in concern around the still unconscious Severus Snape.

"Do you think we should wake him?" asked Hermione looking worriedly at her ex-professor.

"I don't know that you could" said Draco absently from where he was reclining on the couch, a worried frown creasing his pale features.

"What are we going to tell my parents?" she asked for the millionth time looking towards Leigh who was staring out the window to the dark back garden. He responded with a shrug, Draco's wand still held loosely in his fingers. Granted he could only cast red sparks, but evidently, somewhere along his family line there had been a hint of magic. A thorough testing by Hermione, and then by Draco when he was unsatisfied with her test, had proven that he really had no more skill than red sparks, but even so, the long thin piece of wood in his hand seemed to be providing him with some comfort in the strange situation they had found themselves in.

"More importantly" began Draco "What are we going to tell the Order?"

"And Potter" agreed Leigh without turning around.

"Its bad enough your family has offered refuge to ME, let alone to the man who killed the almighty Albus Dumbledore. He'll never forgive you, you know" added Draco.

"Harry" sighed Hermione unhappily. He'd complicated everything a thousand fold over the passed two months since summer started. She hadn't been the only one to have changed over the summer, however Harry had seemed to go off the deep end of his saving people thing, to the point where it was hard for him to tell when he was helping or hindering the Order and the War effort.

"Still, it could be worse" said Leigh with a small joking laugh "You might not have Draco here to help you explain it". At that Draco gave an appreciative chuckle and Hermione rolled her eyes. Draco AND Snape. Holy moly.

The boys agreed that they should take Snape back to the Guest wing, rather than leave him with Hermione. Leigh reluctantly handed back the wand and Draco levitated the prone man and began moving him out into the hallway. Hermione could hear him muttering under his breath.

"You saved my life, I saved yours. We're square" as they vanished off towards the guest wing.

Leigh remained for a moment behind Draco and quickly pulled Hermione towards him and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips "Sleep well" he whispered and then he too was gone back down the hallway towards his room.

Hermione made her way into her room and pulled her covers over her knees, sitting upright in her bed to think things through.

She had no worries about what her parents might say about Snape really. Her mother had seemed very grateful to him on Sunday when he had visited to see Draco and it was likely that she would be able to talk her Dad around. No, really her worry was all about Harry. Leigh had hit the nail on the head when he'd bought up Harry's name. Now not only had she been arguing with him all summer, but he'd see her acceptance of Draco and Professor Snape as some sort of betrayal.

She hugged her knees to her chest for a moment and worried at her fingernail. She couldn't begin to imagine how Harry might react if he found out all of this news at once, so making a decision Hermione reached for a pen and paper off of her desk and began one of the hardest letters she'd ever had to write.

_ Dear Harry, _

_ I'm writing for a number of reasons, but first and foremost I wish to remind you that I am still your friend, and hopefully your best friend, and nothing I have to tell you will change that from my point of view. _

_ In the past 8 weeks, my life has undergone many changes. My parents have provided a home for a muggle boy of similar age to myself. We  
have very similar inclinations and have found ourselves, through a number of events, to be in somewhat of a relationship. We haven't as yet defined our roles as boyfriend etc, but it would be assumed from the outside public that that is what we are. I hope that you can find it in your heart to be Happy about that, even while I tell you that, he is currently influencing my decision about whether I honestly wish to return to the magical community or not._

_ Secondly, there is the matter of my new brother, and no I don't mean a baby one. My parents, out of the kindness of their hearts, took in a wizard halfway through the holiday who had nowhere else to go and no one to turn to. It has proven a fruitful decision as the wizard has been able to provide me with many hours of instruction on relevant wards and triggers, that have on more than one occasion provided notice of magical persons entering our property. He has also been indispensable in the determination and defeat of the two teenaged death eaters who were sent to me by Voldemort. Without him, it is possible I would have died. He was also instrumental in the safe retrieval of the Vase at the National Gallery. _

_ I am aware that you have asked me on several occasions who has been helping me, and I am now prepared to answer your questions. The wizard who I would now trust with my life, who saved more than one life on the night at the Gallery and who will legally become my brother in the coming weeks, is none other than Draco Malfoy, or should I say Draco Granger. That little bit of news may be somewhat hard to swallow, but you should know there were forces at play last year that we knew nothing of. Draco has since been present while his mother was brutally murdered, disowned by his father and then hunted out of Voldemort's strong hold. He has provided memories to me of these events and I believe that he deserves a second chance. And if nothing else, he has saved my life twice, which you should be thankful for. _

_ My third, and possibly most disturbing piece of news for you, is that tonight professor Snape arrived at my house, dishevelled and broken and unfortunately devoid of magic. I've discussed with Draco all we know between us about this affliction, however we cannot determine yet whether he will regain his magic or not. He is currently unconscious and has yet to provide us with complete details of what has occurred, but  
it is obvious to us that he has run afoul of the dark lord, possibly in relation to his spying for the Order. I am almost sure that my parents will offer him a place to stay, as they have for the other individuals who have wandered into their care in the last 2 months. I believe that the cost  
of losing Snape from the ranks of the death eaters may be high. He was the source who was warning us about attacks and plans and schemes  
that Voldemort was hatching, without his help, I fear we will be walking blindly into traps, left and right. _

_  
I have, hopefully provided you with all the news that may have a bearing on our friendship. I am sorry for the need to keep secrets for so long, however the times are dark and it has been hard to know who to tell and when. If you need further information, you may discuss any of this with Tonks, Professor McGonagall or Arthur Weasley. _

_ Your friend, _

_ Hermione Granger. _

Feeling slightly better about putting all of her thoughts down into words, Hermione smoothed the sheet of paper and began reading again from the top.

Once done, she sighed and folded the paper into three and put it carefully into her top drawer. She'd have to work out a way to reword all of the information in the letter, before she sent it, so that no one would understand if it was intercepted. She smiled slightly at the thought she could refer to Professor Snape as "That greasy haired bat" and Harry would know who she'd meant. Feeling slightly calmer for having gotten everything off of her chest, she flicked off the light and snuggled under her covers. It took her a moment to remove all thoughts of professor Snape and her predicament from her mind, but once done she relished in the thoughts of Leigh that flooded in.

Later that morning, Hermione was awoken by the beeping of her cell phone from where it sat beside her bed.

She reached over tiredly and scrolled through the menus until she read the message.

"Today's the big day! C U Later. Jen"

She sat bolt upright in bed, wide eyed and mouth open. The DEB! She'd all but forgotten about it during the drama of last night. She flew through the shower, threw on some clothes and bolted down the stairs to breakfast.

She rounded the corner into the dining room almost at a run, slipping on the timber floors in her socks and almost bounced into her chair at the dining table. Her dad was sitting in his casual clothes, no paper in evidence waiting for her and her mum, still in a bathrobe, was drinking coffee and had a huge smile on her face.

"Today's the big day!" exclaimed her mum.

"Yep! I can't believe its finally here!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Its all very exciting" agreed her dad with a broad smile. Hermione had to smile in return. To people such as Hermione's Parents, A debut was an important day in a young woman's life. To Hermione, it really just gave her a chance to spend time with her friends, which had been the sole reason she'd agreed to it in the first place.

"Have you perfected all of your dances?" asked her mother

"I think so, We've got practice this afternoon for the finishing touches" said Hermione. She was just reaching for the spoon for the bowl of strawberries in front of her when she heard steps on the stairs. She could discern Draco's arrogantly clipped step, Leigh's rather slipshod one, and then another. Oh goodness.. she'd forgotten all about professor Snape.

"Mum, Dad!" she exclaimed urgently "There's something I have to tell you"

Before she could finish her sentence, the three men entered the dining room. Hermione subsided back into her seat.

"Mr. Snape arrived last night, and needed a place to stay" she said quietly as her mother and father eyed the new comer in complete surprise.

Georgina recovered first, placing her coffee cup on a placemat on the table and presenting the dark haired man with a smile.

"Of course, Mr Snape. It's a pleasure to see you again" she said moving around the table to address him directly.

"Severus is in a spot of trouble" said Draco from where he stood protectively beside his Godfather "I was hoping that he might be able to stay with us for awhile?"

"Trouble?" asked David with a worried frown on his face. It appeared that he could accept Draco being in trouble as being a child's share of trouble, but when faced with a fully grown man in trouble he was on edge.

"The Dark lord, Voldemort, discovered that he was a double agent last night. He only made it away because he was warned by one of his fellow death eaters that The Dark lord has found out. He was clipped with a spell as he disapparated though, which has drained him of all of his magic" explained Draco as he moved to a seat and gestured for Snape to do the same.

"Without his magic, his Apparition worked because he had already fuelled it, but upon his arrival in central London, he found he could no longer apparate, and made his way to the only safe place he could access without any magic, here"

"Why here?" asked David, not softening towards the man at all.

Snape lifted his sallow face to David and for the first time ever, Hermione saw beneath the mask. He was a hollow shell of the man he had been and he was desperately in need of somewhere safe to stay. He slowly and deliberately explained that The Order Headquarters were out, as Harry not only lived there, but OWNED them, and the weasleys might be willing to take him in, but Harry stayed there all of the time as well. The only other option was Hogwarts, but he couldn't get there without some small amount of magic.

Hermione noticed that he didn't tend to look down on or berate anyone as they questioned him about his previous night and Hermione found that had he been like this for the past six years at Hogwarts, he might even have been a reasonable teacher.

"So I climbed in a window" he finished. Leigh sighed at that and looked uncomfortable. Hermione was sure that the window was probably firmly locked now and wouldn't be undone for a long long time.

"We'll have to discuss it" said David quickly as Georgina made a move to speak. He rose from the table and with only a long look to his wife, he left the room in the direction of his study, closely followed by a resigned Georgina.

Hermione and Leigh performed their morning routine flawlessly, Hermione got Leigh's bacon and eggs and a piece of toast and filled both of their orange juice glasses, while Leigh dished Hermione out a healthy pile of fresh strawberries and poured them both a coffee. Draco by now was so used to this that he didn't even bury his head in his hands any more, or pretend to throw up at the sight of it. Professor Snape on the other hand, watched the interaction avidly and when he said nothing, she began to feel slightly self conscious about it all.

Eventually he broke the silence by looking from one to the other of them and muttering quietly "Well, Well, Well". She was left to wonder what he meant, as he then turned his attention to the garden outside and didn't make another comment.

The minutes passed in silence until Georgina and David entered the dining room again. They took their seats and Georgina nodded to David.

"We've come to an agreement" he began "We'll allow you to stay until more permanent arrangements can be made. You pose too much of a risk to this family to stay for long. Surely you are wanted by this Dark lord now and by housing you, we may draw him down on us. Granted, we are already targets because of Hermione and Draco, but you would increase the risk greatly. So you may stay – temporarily"

"Very well" agreed Professor Snape "If you will excuse me?".

At their surprised nods, the black haired man rose and left the room in the direction of the guest wing.

Hermione and Draco shared a look with each other, That was definitely not the professor they had come to know at Hogwarts over the past years.

"He's different" said Draco in confirmation.

"He probably less sure of himself, more inclined to feel like an imposition" said Leigh "imagine for a moment what it would be like for either of you to lose your magic? Do you not think that you would also lose your sense of self worth? Being magically makes up a large part of who you are"

Hermione and Draco both contemplated that for a moment before Draco took his leave and headed off towards the Guest wing quickly.

The table remained silent for the next 15 minutes as everyone contemplated the events of this morning. Eventually the silence was interrupted by Sophia bustling into the room with an announcement "Miss Hermione, George is ready to take you to your appointment!"

Hermione almost fell out of her seat. Appointment? "My Appointment?" she asked uncertainly.

"Yes, You are to go with friends Jen and Sandy to have hands and feet done" said Sophia clearly surprised.

"Manicure and pedicure" corrected Georgina as she stood suddenly flustered "Oh how could I forget. Hurry Hurry!"

Hermione leapt from the table to the surprised expressions of the two men remaning and raced through the house to her bedroom. Tying her hair in a neat ponytail and throwing on some more appropriate clothes, she stood in the foyer not 10 minutes later.

"I'm ready" she gasped as her mother entered, also dressed now, complete with high heeled shoes, Makeup and hair that looked like it took hours to do. "How do you do that?" she gasped looking down at her jeans and singlet in despair.

"Magic" replied her mother with a mirthful smile.

The two of them entered the towncar together and with only a short trip into the beauty therapist, they had only time for a quick conversation about the Severus Snape situation.

Her mother, it appeared, was quite fond of giving the man a home for a little while, after all, he couldn't be all bad if he had come and saved Draco's life, could he?. Hermione had remained silent on that point. She had in fact accepted Severus Snape's personality not that long ago, only the start of the week in fact, but she was definitely not up to defending him yet.

"And what bad timing" said her mother "With the debutante ball tonight, we'll all be so busy today, and he can't come of course. If he's in as much trouble as you children say, then he simply can't leave the property"

Hermione wondered at that, They wouldn't let Severus leave the property, but Draco was able to?

"What about draco?" asked Hermione in curiosity.

"But he;s only a child, surely he's of no further use to this Dark lord?" asked her mother. To which Hermione only sighed. It seemed that as understanding as her parents had been with this whole situation, some of their muggle beliefs still held true. In the wizarding world, the ages of a person were far outweighed by their individual magical talent, but rather than explaining that, she opted to hold her silence and let her mother feel safe in the knowledge that Draco is only a child.

They arrived at the beauty therapist shop and Hermione exited first to be swamped in a group hug from Sandy and Jen. They were bouncing up and down in excitement with giant smiles plastered on their faces.

"Oh my God! I'm so Nervous" exclaimed Jen excitedly. She sounded anything but nervous "I've got butterflies in my stomach already!"

"I'm not" replied Sandy, but she was also bouncing up and down in excitement "I'm so excited about tonight!"

"Of course you would be, it wouldn't matter if you had no clue about how to dance! Draco could still whisk you around the dance floor and you'd still look like you've been learning for years"

They all laughed at that and entered the shop to find rows of tables and seats and sinks and all sorts of areas of the shop set up for this or that. Georgina indicated to a cafe across the road and vanished in that direction, leaving the three girls alone.

"Spencer? Party of 3?" asked the 17 year old at the front desk with a perfect white smile.

Hermione felt suddenly inadequate, faced with a teenager who obviously took great interest in their appearance, Hermione suddenly felt unnatural and unattractive. She eyed the girl enviously for a moment, taking in the perfectly shaped eyebrows, the tanned skin, perfect white straight teeth and straight shiny hair and resolved to herself, that one day, she'd do all that.. just once.. so she could feel adequate..

Following the other girls, she was led through the shop to a section with large leather recliners. The three girls climbed up on them, settling in as best as they could, as three beauty therapists prepared equipment and tools nearby.

"mmm. Heaven" mumbled Sandy playing with the controls on the armrest and almost leaping out of her seat when the seat started vibrating. With a lot of giggling and whispering amongst themselves they all managed to recline their chairs and start the vibrate mode.

Without any warning, the beauty therapists migrated over to them and knelt in front of the seats. Each of the girls shoes and socks were removed before the therapists started in on massaging and moisturising.

"So, Honey" said Jen lazily from where she was sitting on one side of Hermione "Any improvement with Leigh? We haven't heard from you since Thursday night at Sal's and we've both been dying to know what happened. We noticed that the two of you sat outside ALL night under that tree! So what happened?"

Sandy was leaning in now, earning a glare from her therapist as her feet kept moving this way and that "Yes! Tell us! I've been DYING to know"

"Well.." began Hermione, feeling her face flush a bright red in embarrassment.

"Ohhhh" screamed Jen in happiness, earning strange looks from the other patrons of the salon.

"Well.. we're.. kind of.. together.. " began Hermione not really knowing how to phrase it "We haven't even really talked about it or anything.. but well..."

"Oh my Goodness! How cool is that!" exclaimed Sandy

"It is pretty cool" agreed Hermione, a broad smile growing on her face.

"Our little Honey has a boyfriend! She's all grown up" said Jen fondly and Hermione almost choked on indignation.

"I've had a boyfriend before!" she exclaimed.

"Not one that counts" said Sandy cheekily "You didn't want that last one.. this one you WANT"

Hermione didn't have an answer for that. She did want Leigh. Quite a lot. She felt like it had been a miracle that everything had worked out the way it had.

"It feels strange though. Its like, you know, everything happened for a reason" said Hermione absently.

"How's that honey?" asked Jen tipping her head to the side in consideration.

"Well, I liked him from the day I met him you know, and well.. I was too much of a.. well a bookworm.. to ever have done anything. I almost fainted when I thought he might have considered my invitation to Justine's party as a date, but now, after spending the last two months with you two, and having Draco move in with me, it feels normal, All three of you have changed me enough to want to be in this relationship now.. if thats what it is, where as before.. I wouldn't have been comfortable"

"awww.. we've helped you to all grow up" said Sandy pinching Hermione's cheek, like an old aunt would, Earning another glare from her therapist as her feel jerked from out of her grip.

"Its like fate" said Jen drawing both girls attentions to her "Well it is! Think about it, if you had met on the street, you would have walked past him, thought 'Hey, cute butt' and then kept going. But he wasn't on the street, you dad bought him home to live, gave you no choice but to get to know him, and then you met up with us, and of course we've been a fantastic influence on you.. and then there is Draco.. he's not shy about any of this.. between us all.. all 5 of us, you've changed into the person you are today"

Hermione contemplated that in silence for a moment before agreeing. She really didn't feel all that different from before the holidays, but just looking into the mirror opposite them showed that she at least looked a little different on the outside. Gone was the bushy flyaway hair that she always wore out, replaced by tamer curls, currently tied in a neat ponytail. She had a little lipgloss on, and her favourite blue knit jumper hadn't had an expedition from her cupboard in well over a month. She also knew she'd changed on the inside to a certain degree. She was a lot more talkative now, mostly around the two girls on either side of her, granted, but still she was happy enough to have a bit of a gossip and a giggle now and again, she didn't dismiss that sort of behaviour out of hand any more. She also felt a deal more confident around boys. She'd had male best friends all of her teenaged life, but having more outgoing friends such as Leigh and Draco had given her a better sense of confidence. Harry and Ron, while lovely, weren't exactly normal teenaged boys. Harry had always been the boy-that-lived, even during the times when he tried to act normal, he was always more worried about not becoming the centre of attention than he should have been. He could have been the most popular boy in the school, had he wanted to, but he never wanted attention and spent as much time as possible trying to avoid it.

And then there was Ron. Ron, who up until two months ago, she'd had a gigantic crush on. It felt strange now for her to think back on that time and realise that all of those feelings were gone. She'd liked him for such a long time that it had essentially become part of who she was, no longer though. She smiled fondly at her memories of writing in her journal and scribbling little hearts with his name in them all over the back page of her workbooks. She'd been the epitome of a love sick teenager, the only problem was that Ron had been either to thick, or to shy, to do anything about it. She'd spent every night of three years falling asleep recounting the things he'd done during that day, that could have turned their relationship into more, if only he'd said something at that point, or done something about this, but alas, it never happened. She wondered how it would feel to be around Ron again, without all of those feelings. Last time she'd seen him properly had been Harry's Birthday, and while not so strong, her feelings had still been partially there. It had hurt that he hadn't noticed that she looked pretty, and that he hadn't been there when she'd arrived or left. But she supposed that was part of the healing process. She was completely over Ron now, and that day had played a large part in that.

She was bought back to the present by an apprentice arriving in front of the three of them asking if they wanted anything to drink. Jen piped up straight away "Champagne". The apprentice looked the three of them over and shook her head straight away.

"Oh come on" agreed Sandy "We're doing out deb tonight and we're all wound as tight as clockwork, We need just a teeny tiny glass to help us relax"

"No" she said again.

"Oh alright, but you're not fun" said Jen with a pout "Latte"

The other two girls ordered a hot drink as well, and they all settled back to enjoy their Pedicure and have a chat about the deb, Leigh, Draco (of course sandy started that conversation), and the people they all knew from dance practice and school.

At 3pm that afternoon, Hermione and her mum stumbled back through the door feeling exhausted. It had taken them 3 and a half hours at the Beauticians with Jen and Sandy. Hermione felt a little like a princess with her Fingernails french manicured, her Toe nails painted a delicate pearl pink, and her eyebrows having been shaped and eyebrows tinted.

The next stop had been the hairdressers where she had sat through another 2 and a half hours of having golden brown foils put in her hair and then her hair set into a style. She now wore most of her hair curled and piled on top of her head with ringlets falling down over her shoulders. She felt ridiculous wearing her hair like this while she was still in jeans, but she was sure that once she got her beautiful dress on, it would all work out nicely.

Racing up the stairs, with one hand on top of her head to hold her curls in place, she flew through the process of packing up her makeup, perfume, accessories and dress and was back in the front hall at 3:30pm on the dot ready to leave. The two boys sauntered down the stairs with a suit bag each and a small carry bag which didn't appear to have much more than a comb, toothbrush and deodorant in it. For a moment, hermione felt envious of the ease with which they could get ready. They hadn't spent all day running from beautician to Hairdresser and back, they'd probably been lazing upstairs in one of the sitting rooms with a chessboard between them.

"Granger, your hair looks nice" began Draco, giving Leigh an obvious nudge as he'd all but come to a complete stop when he'd walked into the room, looking at Hermione in surprise.

"Thankyou Draco" she said making a point of using his first name..

"Honey." breathed Leigh and Draco just shook his head.

"Come on, we're going to be late" said Hermione, feeling uncomfortable at the attention.

They arrived at the venue right on time and poured into the large open room with the two dozen other debutants and their escorts. The air around them was alive with energy and everyone was laughing and calling to friends at the tops of their voices.

The girls quickly split off from the boys and headed for their dressing room. Locating her Dresser, Hermione hung her dress safely out of the way and unloaded the rest of her baggage. She was surprised at the amount of things she had bought with her, if she didn't know it had been her, she would have been blaming Pavarti or Lavender for the mess of cosmetics and accessories littering her table.

Patricia sat down next to her a moment later with a heavy sigh. She also was burdened down with a complete collection of paraphanalia.

"My Goodness" she said tiredly "What a day".

"Tell me about it" agreed Hermione, sorting through her items and arranging them to her satisfaction on her dresser.

"Hair, Nails, Toenails, waxing.. you name it.. its been done to me" she moaned "and still it hasn't finished.. makeup after practice.. ahhh".

"I know" agreed Hermione again.

"So, tell me. You seem happier than Wednesday" said Pat, spinning around on her seat and looking towards Hermione in curiousity.

"Well, lets just say everything worked out" said Hermione, feeling her face go red again. My goodness, she needed to get over this embarrassment.

Pat screamed softly and then threw herself at Hermione (careful of their hair) for a hug "I knew it. You were both so miserable! I'm so happy for you!"

They parted shortly after that when all of the girls were called back to the main room for their final dance practice. Hermione tightened her strappy white sandals one last time and looked down at her pale pink toenails.. who would have thought that having pretty toes could make you feel good? She smiled then.. many many women in the world obviously knew that secret – the number of pedicure seats in the salon this morning should have at least given her some idea.

The dance practice went flawlessly. All of the couples had obviously been practicing, and rather than being told off for being too far away, Leigh was reprimanded a few times for not leaving enough distance between them.

"This is not supposed to be Dirty Dancing, Mr Campbell" explained the teacher at one point, to which Jen laughed so hard she had to sit down.

By the time the practice had ended, the teachers and their assistants (a special addition for the full rehearsal) were happy at everyone's performance.

The girls were quickly ushered back to their dressing room where numerous well made up ladies were waiting at specified dressers around the room, armed with makeup cases the size of backpacks.

"You have one hour until your father's arrive" stated their teacher as she vanished back towards the main room to oversee the finishing of the decorations.

Hermione made her way to her dresser and introduced herself to the makeup artist standing waiting for her.

The hour between the dance practice and her father arriving flew for Hermione. She'd had a wonderful time talking to Pat as they were both made up by their makeup people and then almost at the last minute she'd rushed into her dress, put her jewellery on and pulled on her shoes. She stood in front of her dresser admiring herself in the mirror, her Dress was simply beautiful, strapless, a pure white and fitted at the top, leaving a perfect a-line skirt to the floor. She felt like she was a princess for a day. Her confidence rose again, everytime she looked in the mirror, she was so happy.

Jen and Sandy appeared a moment later next to her, also looking brilliantly beautiful. They took a large number of photos, getting Patricia to join in quite a few as well, before they we called back into the main room.

Hermione gasped at the transformation of the room. There were dozens of large round tables, draped in white tableclothes and silver adornment. The chairs at each table were covered in white cloth with large silver bows tied at the back of every chair and the tables had large silver centrpieces containing candles that lit the room. It felt surreal, like she'd stepped into a dream.

They walked to the end of the room and ascended a set of stairs to a room at the top. There was a number of seats around the outside of the room, and sitting in some of the seats was a father of one of the girls. Hermione saw Patricia approach a distinguished looking man who was immaculately dressed in a jet black suit. She waved to Jen's dad and Sandy's dad and then went in search of her own dad. She found him at the back of the room, sitting quietly waiting for her. When he saw her, he stood immediately and flashed a happy smile.

"You look beautiful, Honey" he said happily

"I feel beautiful" she agreed.

They conversed for a few moments about her day, and then Hermione and David were interrupted by Patricia and her father.

"Dad, This is Hermione Granger who I've been telling you about. Hermione, My father John Rose".

Hermione shook hands politely with John Rose "Pleasure to meet you Mr. Rose"

"Dad, This is Patricia and her Father John Rose" said Hermione turning to her dad, "Pat, Mr Rose, This my father David Granger".

"David?" asked John looking closely.

"John?" asked David in bewilderment.

"It's been, what 17 years?" asked John suddenly "Great to see you mate!"

Pat leaned forward and repeated to Hermione, something she'd said back when they'd met "You know how small the world is". They both disolved into giggles and floated away towards Jen and Sandy and left their fathers talking about something or other that had happened years ago.

7:30 drew near quickly, and before Hermione really felt ready, they were being lined up with their dad's in alphabetical order. Hermione waved goodbye to Patricia and Jen who were near the back of the line and Sandy who was towards the front and stood fidgeting nervously next to her dad.

"You'll be fine Honey" he said softly as she stepped from foot to foot.

"I can't believe they make nervous girls walk down stairs" she muttered as she shuffled again.

"Its alright, I won't let you fall" said her dad with a half smile at her behaviour.

Before too long, she was a the front of the line. She could hear a posh english accent over a microphone on the otherside of the door announce the girl in front of her, and her heart hit her throat.

"I can't do this" she said suddenly to her dad.

"Nonsense. Its only a set of stairs" replied her dad.

"No truly, I can't do this" she said, nerves getting the best of her.

"Yes you can, Do it for me?" he asked and she wavered "Do it for Leigh?"

She thought of how much effort he'd gone through for her. The suit, the dance lessons, all of that, just because she'd said yes to Jen. He hadn't needed to put himself through it all, but he'd done it for her, so she thought, she at least owed it to him to go through with it.

She nodded hesitantly to her dad and he stepped forward and opened the door, leading her out into a dark hallway. They walked out onto a Balcony overlooking the crowded venue and Hermione felt as if her Nerves would fail her again – so many people.

"Miss Hermione Jane Granger, Daughter of Doctor David Granger and Mrs. Georgina Granger. This year, Hermione will be attending St. James Academy of Excellence for her senior year. "

Hermione stepped cautiously onto the first step, willing herself not to fall. She felt the strong steady grip of her father at her elbow and tried to breath deeply to calm herself as they made their way to the main floor.

'5, 4, 3, 2, 1' she counted as they descended the last five steps. Safely on the floor she breathed a sigh of relief.

Her dad gave her a kiss on the cheek and passed her hand to Leigh who was standing patiently, looking incredibly handsome in his suit, on the bottom step of the flaring staircase.

"Good luck Honey" David said quietly as Leigh wrapped his arm around hers. She nodded and looked back towards Leigh.

"Accompanying Miss Granger tonight is Mr. Leigh Campbell, Also a senior at St. James Academy of Excellence"

They made the nervewracking walk up the centre of the room to where the preceding debutantes were seated in a long row of seats. Hermione took her seat and Leigh moved in to stand behind her, resting his right hand on her shoulder. She noticed that the other boys were all doing the same thing. They had obviously been trained in these things while the girls had been off in their preparation room.

The remaining entrances blurred together, apart from Jen and Patricia's. Jen was nervously holding onto her father for dear life, you could tell even from this distance that she was pretrified, and Patricia virtually floated down the stairs beside her father, no sign whatsoever of fear or nerves. Hermione envied that ability.

Once all of the debutantes had been introduced, they made their way to the floor for their first dance. Hermione felt a moment of panic as she looked around the floor and noticed the sheer number of people crowding the venue, however as soon as Leigh took her hand in his, and placed her other on his shoulder, the nerves vanished and she recalled the steps and what she needed to do.

The first two dances were completed and then the debutantes were allowed to go and visit their families at their tables. Jen and Patricia's tables were on the opposite side of the floor from Sandy and Hermione, so they waved goodbye happily and headed off arm in arm with their partners.

Hermione held Leigh's hand as they walked towards their table with Draco and Sandy.

"You look beautiful" Leigh said for perhaps the thousandth time that hour.

"You've told me" she replied with a sweet smile for him

"And I'll keep telling you" he replied.

"You looke quite good yourself" she replied boldly.

"Why thankyou" he answered with a smile, kissing her hand where they were joined together.

"OH my Honey!" came the loud exclamation as they neared her family.

"Grandma!" exclaimed Hermione throwing herself at her Grandma for a hug, quickly followed by pa.

Then her nonna and poppy stood and embraced her as well. Nonna smacking a loud kiss on each cheek of both her, and an astounded Leigh.

"What beautiful dancing!" exclaimed Nonna as she regained her seat at the table.

"You did very well" agreed Grandma with an affectionate pat on her hand.

"And You look so beautiful" said Pa with a wicked wink towards Leigh "Right Leigh?"

"Yes, Very Beautiful, Sir" he said self consciously. Hermione reached out subconsciously and took his hand, only realising she'd done so when he Nonna gave a great sigh of happiness.

"Ahh Young Love" she said with a dramatic sigh.

Hermione and Leigh both went bright red at the proclamation, but neither denied anything. Hermione's Grandparents had all been under the impression that Leigh and Hermione had been dating since the beginning of summer in order to avoid any lectures for Georgina on having a boy stay in the house with a young single girl. Nonna was of the opinion that Hermione should be trying to find a husband, even though she was only almost 18, and had welcomed the young man with opened arms, while Grandma and Pa had been happy for her, although somewhat more restrained in their jubilation.

"Elena, Leave the girl alone, she is not yet 18" said Grandma to her Nonna.

Nonna shrugged unconcernedly "You and I both, we're married by 18 and it worked, it is not so hard to imagine that it could work for Honey as well"

"We were both married early because it was wartime, Elena, we were pretrified of losing the men we loved. The times have changed, please do not put so much pressure on her when she is so young"

"Oh Pfft" said Nonna with a wave of her hand dismissing the topic at hand.

David and Georgina dove into the gap in conversation with some news they'd heard on the radio on their way there, diverting the conversation away from the flaming Hermione and red-faced Leigh.

"Oh God, I'd forgotten about that" said Leigh in an undertone from where he sat next to her, holding her hand under the table.

"I hadn't. At least its out of the way now" placated Hermione.

"True" he said and began drawing circles on the back of her hand with his thumb. Hermione didn't hear the conversation again, she was so wrapped up in Leigh, Until she heard someone calling her name.

"Hermione?" queried her mother.

"Yes?" she asked turning quickly to look a her mum.

"Your father said he ran into a school friend of his in the preparation room? John Rose?"

"Patricia's dad, yes" agreed Hermione.

"Would you mind if we asked them back afterwards for a coffee?"

"Of course not, Patricia and Dudley are coming with us anyway" she answered feeling happy that her dad had also reconnected with an old school friend. Hermione looked across the room to Patricia's table and was surprised to lock eyes with Vernon Dursley. He sat, facing her direction and, if she wasn't mistaken, He'd been watching her. A chill past down her spine at the look of pure loathing he had given her. Dudley might have proven to have been different from how Harry had painted him, but it appeared that Vernon Dursley was exactly as Harry had said, Small minded, temperamental and who held a genuine loathing for anything and everything associated with Magic.

"What wrong?" asked Leigh when she tensed at the look she was receiving.

"That man over there" she said indicating with her eyes who she was looking at "Thats Harry's uncle. He hates magic and anything to do with magic and he's been watching me. I hope he doesn't cause a scene"

As if on cue, he stood up and walked around the perimeter of the dance floor, pushing roughly passed chairs and not apologizing to anyone he had upset along the way.

"I think I should go outside, We don't want too many people to hear what he's going to say" she said urgently and got up to leave, Leigh closely behind her. Her parents called to see what was up, but she just waved over her shoulder.

She entered the foyer and turned around to find Draco entering directly behind her.

"What is it?" he asked, his eyes travelling towards the doors leading outside.

"Harry's Uncle, Vernon Dursley. He hates magic of all kinds, and everything associated with it" she explained and then braced herself as the door to the foyer burst inward and bounced off the wall behind it.

"You! What are you doing here!" he burst into the foyer, Face almost purple and eyes bulging from their sockets. He looked like nothing more than an enraged bull.

"I'm doing my Debut" said Hermione defiantly. The two boys had flanked her now, and stood staring down at the short angry man from their relatively tall height of six feet.

"You've no right!" he yelled "To come and pollute my Son's Debut with you vileness"

"Vileness?" chortld Draco "I wish to contest just who is Vile in this discussion"

"Shut UP!" screamed Vernon at Draco "And just who are you?"

"Draco Granger" said Draco, for the first time introducing himself as a Granger first, dropping Malfoy completely "and I'm a wizard and take offense at being called vile". He pulled his wand from somewhere under his suit and held it loosely in one hand.

"Put that away, You can't use it here" said Vernon waving a hand in dismissal at the wand.

"Who says?" asked Draco raising the wand and pointing it at the angry man.

"Your ministry" said Vernon in disdain.

"They won't care" said Draco, bluffing. The ministry might not care if he did magic, but certain members inside the ministry would.

Vernon began to panic "But.. But you can't DO magic! That.. that.,. Ministry won't let you! They'll EXPEL you from your freak school" he stuttered.

"Well since I'm of age, AND not going back to tha school, I doubt they'll do anything of the sort" replied Draco. Vernon's face took on a desperate expression and the sweat began to pour of him just a little bit faster.

"Just.. Just Leave! And I won't call the authorities to deal with you" he sputtered.

"You'd do that to Dudley?" asked Hermione "Embarrass him in front of all of his friends, in front of his Girlfriend?"

"Yes! To get rid of you I would!" he spluttered.

"Dad?" asked a tentative voice as Dudley entered the foyer "Whats the problem?"

"The problem is, Dudders, that these three here, a FREAKS like Harry" he explained, trying to sound rational, but at the same time relying on Dudleys ingrained tendancy to agree with everything he said.

"No they're not" said Dudley softly, coming to stand next to his dad. Patricia was right beside him with a look of complete trust on her face.

"They're Patricia's friends. They're my friends" he turned to the three of them and gave a half shrug as if to say 'well, what can you do? It happened somewhere along the way'.

"But! But! They're freaks!" argued Vernon, still bright purple in the face, with a look of utter disbelief directed at his son.

"They're nice people. I.. I..Like them. Draco and Leigh have been telling me all about the stuff they've been doing in the magical world. Leigh's a muggle, just like me.. and they don't give him a pig tail or anything like that.. And Pat likes Hermione.. Dad.. they're just like us really.." Draco and leigh had exchanged a confused look when Dudley mentioned the Pig Tail, Hermione however had to supress an urge to chuckle.

"Nonsense!" burst out Vernon "They should all be sent to.. to.. to Siberia.. where they can stop polluting good Christian Society"

"You think we don't believe in God?" asked Hermione in surprise.

" Well, Harry doesn't" said Dudley in explanation.

"Thats probably for all the times he prayed for food and never received it" bit back Hermione, to which Dudley looked a little sorry.

"My Grandma is Catholic, My mum is Catholic, and while I don't attend Church regularly, I go to Christmas and easter Mass wen I can. Does that mean that I do not believe in God?" she asked scathingly.

Vernon began to puff up in front of them, ready for an argument, however Dudley put a hand on his Father's shoulder and spoke to him "Dad, This isn't benefitting anyone. Lets just return inside and enjoy the rest of the night".

Vernon looked ready to explode. Dudley quickly gestured for Hermione and her friends to re-enter the ballroom, and as they left they heard Patricia asking Dudley "What did you mean by Magic?"

The Entree was served as they returned, and they sat at their table and chatted to Hermione's family. Hermione noticed Duddley, Patricia and Vernon return to their table across the dancefloor. Vernon sat determinedly with his back towards them now, so instead when Hermione looked across she noticed Dudley looking at her. He gave her a sorrowful half smile and rolled his eyes in his dad's direction before returning to his meal. Patricia on the other hand was staring at Hermione as if she'd never seen her before.

"Uh Oh" said Hermione under her breath to leigh and explained what appeared to have happened "Dudley's told Patricia something. She keeps staring at me"

"We'll deal with it later" He whispered back and encouraged Hermione to join in the conversation.

There was a gap of just under an hour before the main course would be served Hermione spent much of her time between the formal dances at her table with her family. She'd been teased more than once by her Nonna about Leigh being her future Husband. She'd gone red each time but hadn't said anything. Surprisingly the thought wasn't that disturbing, mind you, they'd only been dating for two days and she WAS only almost 18, but still, it might provide her with a nice daydream.

Her Grandma and Grandpa entertained as usual with their normal antics. Her grandma relayed the events of their marathon shopping day, to many laughs from the women and unbelieving chuckles from the men. They also explained the dance lessons they'd had in the backyard on a sunday a few weeks ago. Draco and Sandy had joined them for awhile and Draco was asked once again to escort Grandma to the Dancefloor, something he did with a bright smile and a mischeivous "Well, since i'm now your adopted Grandson, I've really got no choice". The Grandparents had stopped for moment and looked at Georgina and David.

Hermione's Parents shrugged and said "We meant to tell you" to which a great commotion of hugging and crying and carrying on broke out. David ordered another bottle of champagne and shared it out amongst them all and Draco found himself the sudden centre of attention.

When they had relatively gotten over that Announcement, Draco had guided Grandma onto the dancefloor, followed closely by Hermione and her dad, and Leigh and Nonna. Georgina finally convinced Her Father to escort her out for one dance and they all danced in a group towards the centre of the floor. Over the course of a few songs they were joined by Jen and Her dad and Jonathon and Jen's Mum, as well as Patricia and Dudley and Sandy and her brother, who'd been lured out due to the lack of a Draco for Sandy to dance with.

Hermione was passed from partner to partner in a blur until the music finally came to a stop and, out of breath and laughing she returned to her table.

The main course was served and the food surpassed even Nonna's exacting standards. They all enjoyed another few glasse of wine and an enlightening conversation on how Dancing can lead to marriage by Nonna, and then it was time for the final formal set.

The Debutantes lined up in two lines opposite their partners for one last time and Hermione exchanged a happy smile with Leigh. It had been one hell of a night to remember. The music started and right on cue all of the boys stepped in and performed the first bow of the dance, offering their hands to their partners. Hermione couldn't help reflecting Leigh's happy grin as they performed the steps in perfect synch. The night was turning out better than she could have ever expected.

As Leigh passed her to his right, she came to stand in front of Jonathon who flashed her a bright grin.

"Enjoying yourself?" he asked with a wink. She just nodded happily and he moved on to ask another question "You know.. Sandy.. Is it.. you know serious with your friend Draco?"

Hermione couldn't help the giggle that bubbled to the surface, Jonathon had a crush on Sandy? That was Gold. "Not that I know of.. Just a bit of fun"

"Thats what I thought too" he agreed and then an absent grin plastered itself on his face "Do you know if she's going to the after party?"

"Yes, I'd say she is" she agreed with a pleased smile.

"Brilliant" he answered, Then it was time for the final bow and she was passed to her her left again.

"Dudley" Hermione said in greeting as soon as she joined him "I'm so sorry about before"

"Its not your fault" he argued gruffly "I never really realised how closed minded dad is. I'm sorry for how he treated you"

"Oh never mind" said Hermione waving it off, Dudley really needn't have apogized on behalf of his father. It was Vernon Dursley's problem, and Dudley had proven tonight that he didn't see her the same way his dad did, by standing up for them.

"He doesn't look happy right now, About me dancing with you" he said with a small shrug.

"Oh well. Let him be unhappy" said Hermione and Dudley laughed a short bark of a laugh.

"I'm.. I'm going to ask Patricia to.. um.. To Marry me.. tonight" he said suddenly, his face turning a puce similar to his father's earlier, in embarrassment "Do you think she'll say yes?"

Hermione smiled a bright smile for her friend "I'm sure she will. She loves you very much"

"And I love her" he agreed without a thought "I just.. I didn't want to.. I didn't want to rush her, you know? We're only 17.. not even finished school.. but I really want to let her know that I'm in for the long haul"

"I'm sure she'll be thrilled" agreed Hermione.

"Well.. You know her best. You may have only known her for a few weeks, but all of her other friends live all over the world.. you know what boarding schools are like. So, well.. you're really the only person I could ask" he said and she felt a wave of liking for the boy.

"Well, Let me be the first to offer Congratulations then" she said just before he perforemd the bow at the end of the dance. He gave her a smile and passed her to his right.

The dance continued and just before she arrived back at Leigh she danced with Draco.

"So, having fun?" she asked of him as they began the series of steps again.

"Better than I expected" he answered, but there was a far off look in his eyes.

"Whats wrong?" she asked suddenly worried.

"I think Sandy's moving on" he said "But don't tell her I said so"

"Why do you think that?" she asked.

"Well, she's been watching, Jen's partner.. whats his name? Jonathon all night"

"No!" exclaimed Hermione in her best gossipy tone.

"Yes" he agreed in an poor imitation of her tone.

"Do you mind?" she asked watching for a reaction.

"Well.. To tell you the truth.. not as much as I should. We both only started it for the fun of it.. so it really doesn't bother me all that much.. but it has been nice to have.. someone"

"I know" agreed Hermione "Jen says she normally gets bored after a week.. so 15 days has to be some type of record doesn't it?"

"Maybe" he agreed with a flash of his usual smile.

"What about Jen?" asked Hermione trying to get him to brighten up a bit.

"NO!" he exclaimed "Are you blind?"

"What?" she asked in response

"She wants Sandy's older brother Robert"

"No Way!" said Hermione in Shock "I Never even noticed"

"Thats because you've had eyes only for Leigh for the past two weeks" replied Draco.

"Thats not true, I noticed you and Sandy" she argued.

"Yeah, When you tripped over us" he replied and she laughed at that. He laughed as well and he seemed to be returning to his usual self.

Just as the dance was coming to an end, he smiled properly and said "You know having you as a sister might not be so bad after all". Hermione almost fainted in surprise. Surely Draco Malfoy.. uhm.. Granger didn't just say that?

"My My Ferret, You sure have changed" she said with a teasing grin and he smiled back " Not as much as you have bookworm" and with that he passed her back to Leigh. It was only afterwards she realised that he hadn't called her mudblood like he had used to do in response to Ferret.

The dance finished and the debutantes all bowed to their family and friends to thunderous applause. With the dancing out of the way finally, they all made their way back their tables for dessert.

The rest of the night passed quickly. Hermione had probably one more drink of champagne than she really needed, she was so bubbly and giggly that as soon as anyone said anything remotely funny she was off giggling like she couldn't stop.

She also noticed that Draco had been right about Sandy. She'd spent more than one dance on the Dancefloor with Jonathon, and Jen also seemed intent on monopolizing Robert. All in all she had to shake her head. It was turning into a matchmakers heaven.

At Midnight the lights came up on the room and everyone began to make their way towards the exit. Hermione's friends said goodbye to their parents and relatives and came to join Hermione at their table. Hermione saw Vernon and Petunia Dursley leave without a look back. Obviously Dudley hadn't told them where he was going before the after party.

"Ready to go collect our things?" asked Patricia as she joined them. Hermione nodded and Hermione, Sandy, Jen and Patricia all made their way up to the Dressing room, where Sandy and Jen headed towards their dressers with promises to meet them at the door when they were done. The room was complete chaos, mothers and daughters rushing left and right, trying to collect together all of their wayward posessions.

"Well, we sure moved in" said Patricia as they eyed their overflowing dressers. Hermione noted the strained quality to Patricia's voice and looked over to her.

"Whats up?" She asked leaving the question open ended so Patricia could choose not to tell her if she wanted.

"Well..." began Patricia taking a seat on her stool "Dudley said.. that you're a witch?"

Hermione sat hard on her stool "I am" she answered.

"Well you see.. I have a sister.. she's a witch.. so I know.. what it means to be one.. but see.. I never expected.. you to be one.. its just a.. its just a shock"

Hermione breathed a little easier. Dudley hadn't broken the wizarding law of divulging wizarding kind to others, he must have known about Patricia's sister.

"I know" agreed Hermione.

"Especially since you told me you go to St. James" she said with a little bit of doubt in her voice "Was that a lie?"

"Well.. technically I don't go there.. " she stated and Patricia looked up, a hurt expression on her face "Yet".

"You mean you are going there? This year?" she asked.

"Yes. I've decided I am. I feel like I fit in better in the Muggle world, than the magical one, and then there's Leigh and Jen and Sandy and everyone. I've never felt so accepted before"

"Thats good" said Patricia some of the anxiousness draining away .

"Why's that?" asked Hermione.

"Well, this is going to sound strange, but I asked to be transferred to St. James as well"

"What? Why?" asked Hermione in disbelief.

"You're just.. so much more real than all of the people at my school.. I just.. I don't know.. It seemed like the right decision at the time. I've been wanting to get out of St. Martha's for about a year now, but I had no where to go.. then when I met you.. and then Jen and Sandy.. it just clicked, I'll go to St. James"

"Wow! Thats excellent news!" exclaimed Hermione happy for her new friend.

"Yes, and it means I won't have to board any more! God I hate boarding!"

"Well.. I don't hate it, but I definitely miss my family and my freedom when I'm away"

"Yes. I know" agreed Patricia.

Their meaningful conversation completed the two moved onto less intense topics and began clearing away their belongings during their conversation. They'd just about finished when Jen and Sandy came ove to them loaded down with their things.

"What have you girls been doing? Everyone else has gone!" said Sandy and Hermione looked around noticing that it was true. The room was virtually empty.

"Just about done" said Hermione zipping up her bag and moving onto her Dress bag.

Jen and Sandy helped the two of them and they were done in no time.

"Come on! We're going to miss the after party if we don't hurry up" said Jen with an excited glint in her eyes.

"A certain someone might not happen to be going are they?" asked Hermione teasingly.

"Who?" asked Sandy intrigued.

"Robert?" replied Hermione.

"My Brother! No!" said Sandy burying her head in her hands "How could you like that Git?"

"He's not a Git!" Jen defended "You just don't see him like I do"

"Yes. And thats a good thing. Because that would be Incest" she said in response. The others started laughing at that.

They re-entered the main ballroom to find it similarly empty except for Hermione's family.

"We'll see you at home Honey" said Georgina "We're going to drop of Nonna and Poppy, and Grandma and Pa on the way home. We've hired a car, so you can have George for the night"

"Thanks mum" said Hermione. She gave each of her grandparents a hug and accepted their compliments on how beautiful she looked one last time. They all walked out of the front doors where a shiny black stretched BMW X5 was parked. "Oh cool! Can we swap?" asked Jen breathlessly, to which Georgina just smiled and climbed in saying over her shoulder "Nope"

They waved goodbye to the family in their fancy hired car, and Hermione even managed not to blush when Nonna rolled down a window and yelled out "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

George pulled up immediately after the carpark had been vacated (to a murmur of "Nice car" from Dudley) and The 8 teenagers climbed in, moving boofy white dresses out of the way.

George loaded all of their bags and dress boxes into the trunk of the car and before they knew it they were on their way to Hermione's House.

Maybe 5 minutes from Home, Hermione felt her Medalion under her dress grow hot, seemingly to the point where it might well begin to burn her skin. She pulled it out quickly and hung it from the outside, where it was still hot to touch but didn't appear to damage her dress.

"Whats that?" asked Jen looking curiously at the medalion.

"Just something a friend of mine gave me. I wear it always" she said casting a worried look towards Draco and Leigh. The three of them fidgeted nervously the rest of the way home, and when George pulled into the driveway Hermione bolted from the car, with Leigh and Draco right behind her.

Up the steps, through the front door, and she pulled her wand from within the bodice of her dress. Draco withdrew his from his secret hiding place and they paused waiting to work out which way to go.

"Thank Goodness Mum and Dad took my Grandparents home" whispered Hermione to Draco and Leigh. The noise of their friends coming into the house was growing closer and then over it all they heard raised voices coming from the front sitting room.

Racing off in that Direction, they stumbled into the room one after the other to view a scene from another reality. A soot covered Harry and Ron held a bewildered Severus Snape at wandpoint while Ginny Weasley stood with hands on hips Shouting.

"Honestly Harry, Where have you been?" she screamed "He's no more a traitor than you or me!"

"He Killed Dumbledore!" replied Harry angrily "Aveda.."

Hermione and Draco acted on Instinct "Stupefy" they screamed together, one taking down Ron, the other taking down Harry.

Ginny sank into a seat and Severus slumped to the ground where he'd stood.

"Thank God you made it" she said before she collapsed into a dead faint.

-----

TO BE CONTINUED..

* * *

**Authors Note: **Ahhh... it feels like a relief to get that chapter finished. Two in just under a week.. aren't you all spoilt? Well, hopefully the next chapter won't be that far away again. 


	25. Discoveries

**Authors Note: **Ok. I tried with the formatting.. AGAIN.. and still no success. If anyone knows the secret to getting a gap between paragraphs, please let me know. Alright, on to the story..

* * *

**Where we left off: **

Racing off in that Direction, they stumbled into the room one after the other to view a scene from another reality. A soot covered Harry and Ron held a bewildered Severus Snape at wandpoint while Ginny Weasley stood with hands on hips Shouting.

"Honestly Harry, Where have you been?" she screamed "He's no more a traitor than you or me!"

"He Killed Dumbledore!" replied Harry angrily "Aveda.."

Hermione and Draco acted on Instinct "Stupefy" they screamed together, one taking down Ron, the other taking down Harry.

Ginny sank into a seat and Severus slumped to the ground where he'd stood.

"Thank God you made it" she said before she collapsed into a dead faint.

* * *

The room echoed with silence. Not a sound was made, nor a muscle moved, while Leigh, Hermione and Draco took in the scene before them. Ginny, lay like a splash of black and red, across one of the white couches. Harry and Ron, like a mirror of each other, were collapsed on either side of where Snape knelt, wands dropped from nerveless fingers, and faces seeming childlike and peaceful in their unconscious state.

"They came through the floo. From what I overheard, the Burrow has been attacked by Death Eaters and the three of them who could not apparate, were sent here by Molly" stated Severus tonelessly "Potter was trying to convince the other two to attempt an illegal apparition back to Burrow. It would have meant certain death if they were able to accomplish it"

None of the three moved, each waiting for the professor to continue his story. "Weasley, Ginny, prevented them from going through with it by sheer force of will. Sometimes, that girl is uncannily like her mother. I ventured into the room in order to help her convince the two idiots that their action was sheer foolishness, however they immediately turned on me"

-

"You did the right thing Severus" said Draco moving over and laying a hand on his Godfather's shoulder "They'd both be dead if you and Weasley hadn't have stopped them. They're making quite a habit of owing their lives to Slytherins"

-

Snape smiled a half smile, however his face was still pale and his dark eyes were reminiscent of dark pools of pain.

-

"I couldn't have stopped them if I'd have wanted to" he said and then sighed quietly at the end. "There is a glimmer of magic there.. just the barest little amount, however it is going to be a long time in returning. I think it best, that with the connection that Potter shares with the Darklord, that he neither remember my presence in this house, nor the fact that I never raised a wand to him.

-

The sounds of approaching voices reminded them that they were not alone in the house. Leigh quietly slipped from the room with a nod to Hermione, obviously off to direct their guests up to the third floor guest wing to get changed.

-

"Since the floo has been connected" he said gesturing to the green flames in the hearth "I think it would be best if I were to make my way through to Order headquarters so that I am on hand to help with any wounded needing potions as they arrive"

-

Draco went to speak but Snape raised one hand to forestall him "I assure you that Potion making and application does not require Magical ability, and floo travel can be accomplished by a well educated muggle. You yourself have been travelling by floo for the past 17 years, regardless of the fact that you are not able to use magic underage, Correct?"

-

Draco shook his head and subsided back beside Hermione.

-

"I will be in contact as soon as I am able, in the meantime, keep those two" he said gesturing to Ron and Harry "here for as long as possible"  
With a swish of his jet black cloak and a flare of brilliant green flames, their Potions Master was gone.

-

"Well.." said Draco with a look at the two boys laying near the still green fire "I never thought I'd see the day when you'd help me stun those two idiots"

-

Hermione merely gave Draco a dealthy look and moved towards Ginny on the couch, Draco following silently a moment later.

-

Kneeling, Hermione smoothed Ginny's sooty red hair away from her stained cheeks. Calling Ginny's name softly and trying to shake her gently awake proved inadequate and so Hermione pulled her wand and whispered "Ennervate".

Ginny groaned quietly and muttered "5 more minutes" to herself, before blinking open tired eyes and looking about the room.

"Hermione?" asked Ginny disoriented. Suddenly the confusion cleared and fear and worry flowed into her features.

"Oh Hermione!" cried Gin, sitting upright quickly on the couch "They came.. the death Eaters.. it felt like hundreds.."

"Can you tell me what happened?" asked Hermione, also sinking onto the couch, and taking her friends hand in comfort.

-

"It was terrible!" she stated, tears beginning to run down her cheeks "We were just getting ready for bed. Bill had gone out to check the shed door, because it had been banging in the wind, and he startled some of them hiding in the bushes" She paused pulling a grubby handkerchief from her pocket and absently smearing her tears across her sooty face.

-

"We all heard him yelling curses from the front yard and ran outside. I think Fred might have even flown out of the window of his bedroom he was in that much of a hurry. Obviously the death eaters that were there hadn't expected that and they fled pretty quickly. Mum hurried us back inside and she started giving out directions on where to apparate to and alerted the Order via this specially made golden bell hanging by the door. Then the main force all started arriving. There were pops all around us, It seemed like there were hundreds of them. They were blowing in windows and doors and goodness knows what else. Mum pushed us three into the fire with directions to come straight here. Supposedly she'd had you connected for extreme emergencies – passworded and all, and then members of the Order started arriving. None of us wanted to leave, but she gave us no choice. She said they would apparate to Headquarters as soon as they could and them come straight here."

-

Ginny took a deep calming breath, tears still running down her cheeks every now and then "I don't know what will happen. I'm so worried about Mum and dad and all of my brothers. Everyone was home tonight.. even the twins"

-

"I'm sure everything will be fine" stated Hermione, and they sat in silence for a moment, taking comfort in each other.

-

"What do you want Malfoy?" asked Ginny suddenly breaking the silence, although it lacked venom and merely sounded like a Question. Hermione looked across to where Malfoy was standing nearby, and sure enough he was looking at Ginny curiously.

"You don't seem surprised to see me here" he observed as she once again wiped her dirty hanky across her face. She just shook her head and remained silent.

"Did you know I was here?" he pressed. She nodded once and took another calming deep breath "Hermione told me" she said "I didn't tell Harry or Ron, though I daresay you'll need to give them a fairly good explanation in about a minute when they wake up"

-

Draco, sighed and looked over to where the two boys still lay unconscious on the rug near the fireplace. He looked back and a small amused smile made its way onto his lips "You know, you look a fright Weasley". She opened her mouth to retort, however was cut off when he waved his wand at her, removing all traces of the soot, then banishing her handkerchief with a disgusted swish of his wand, he stepped over and handed over his own for her to continue cleaning her eyes. She looked more than a little shocked at the kindness coming from Malfoy, and then hesitantly took the clean white handkerchief from him and dabbed at her wet eyes.

-

"And Snape? Why stand up to Potter and your brother for him?" asked Draco looking at her quizzically and taking a seat on her other side.

"Everybody knows that he only performed that curse on Dumbledore's orders" said Ginny looking towards the fire, gathering her courage "I don't know what he was doing here, but he doesn't deserve to die for that"

"We can't let Potter know he was here" stated Draco urgently "He's been harmed by the darklord, and we don't want that information to get back to Voldemort. Will you back up our story that we never saw Snape?" She nodded uncertainly, obviously unsure of the request, or perhaps just at the boy who was making the request.

A groan from near the fire drew their attention to the two soot covered boys laying prone on either side of where Professor Snape had once stood.

"I guess we should do something about them?" asked Hermione with a worried look at the boys who had been her best friends.

"Well, maybe we could shove them back into the fire? See where they end up?" asked Draco with a mirthless grin. Hermione shook her head weakly, though Ginny laughed a little at the Joke.

"You take Potter" said Draco after a moment "Or perhaps we should do it one at a time?"

"One at a time" agreed Hermione, moving over to stand in front of Harry and pointing her wand at him "Ennervate"

Harry groaned a little as he rolled to his side. His green eyes fluttered open and he looked up at Hermione blearily for a moment, then realisation dawned.

"Snape! Where is he?" he spat, sitting up and reaching for his fallen wand, looking wildly around for the dark haired man.

"Pull yourself together Potter, he was never here" drawled Draco from where he stood behind Harry, Wand held loosely in two fingers.

"He was too! I saw him! We all did! Ginny wouldn't let us curse him" exclaimed Harry.

"My, You have vivid dreams potter" said Draco with an amused smile.

"Gin! You saw him! He was here" said Harry wanting to prove he was right.

Ginny just shrugged one shoulder and shook her head "I didn't see anyone" she lied with a completely straight face.

Looking wildly around for Snape, Harry's eyes once again feel on Draco. "Malfoy" he spat pulling his wand up and aiming it at the blonde haired boy.

"Harry!" cried Hermione quickly placing herself between Harry and Draco.

"Get out of my Way Hermione" stated Harry attempting to push passed her.

"No. I will not let you do this" she said angrily moving once again to stand in his way. His green eyes flashed with anger as he moved again to aim his wand passed her, only to find himself wand to wand with Ginny Weasley.

"Harry. Stop it" said Ginny stonily "You don't know the full story. Malfoy's on our side"

"Like hell he is" spat Harry "He tried to Kill Dumbledore!"

"But, He didn't though did he?" said Ginny quietly, wand held firm and tone offering no room for argument "You saw that for yourself. He couldn't do it"

"Yeah, well.. he tried. He's still the reason Dumbledore's dead!" yelled Harry.

"There's more to it Harry, and you know it" replied Ginny.

"Like what? The fact that my supposed Best Friend has been harbouring a wanted Criminal?" he asked scathingly "Two, if you count Snape"

Hermione stood numb for a moment, Wand arm paralysed as the words he spoke dug deep into her heart.

Ginny's features never changed once, however her posture straightened, her wand aim steadied just a fraction, and if she were a cat, her tail would have been waving dangerously.

"Lower your wand Harry" stated Ginny clearly.

"Why are you defending him?" asked Harry of Ginny, not making any move to lower his wand "After all the years of torment and all the pain he has caused all of us?"

"Because, I trust Hermione, and if she's willing to defend him, then so am I" said Ginny calmly. Hermione felt Harry's eyes on her a second later and she steadied her wand and gaze and looked into those piercing green eyes.

"But why are you willing to defend him?" he asked of her a second later. Ginny took a deep breath and interrupted "It's a long story Harry, now just lower the wand and you can get all the information you want"

Hermione sighed in relief as Harry's wand finally dropped a centimetre, and then a second later he lowered it completely. Ginny obviously knew how treat him after having dated him for part of the last school year. Ginny reached out her hand and gestured for Harry to give her his wand. With a great sigh, he passed over the piece of wood, then made his way to a vacant seat and sat, eyeing Draco dangerously.

"Well?" Draco asked when Harry didn't say a word.

"I'm waiting for you to start talking Ferret" he spat.

"Where would you like me to start?" answered Draco.

"At the beginning, What are you doing here?" he asked. Draco raised an eyebrow and looked at Harry condescendingly.

"Which one Potter? At the beginning? Or why I am here?" he answered.

"Just start talking you Prat" said Harry, moving to find his wand and realising that it was safely in Ginny's grip, he scowled.

Ginny took a seat on one of the long white couches and waited patiently, flipping her wand in one hand and Harry's in the other in impatience.

Steps in the hallways bought all of their attention to the doorway. Leigh walked through the door looking worriedly about him. When he saw Harry sitting unarmed on the chair, he seemed to regain some of his confidence and made his way over to sit on the chair directly behind Hermione, pulling him into his lap as he did.

Harry looked over at them for a moment in stunned silence.

"Did you get Married?" he asked eventually. Hermione, Leigh and Draco all burst into laughter at the question which didn't ease Harry's discomfort at all.

"No, We've just all done out Debut" explained Hermione. Harry nodded, but the puzzled look didn't leave his face when he eyed Hermione on Leigh's Lap.

"So who is he then?" Harry asked, a look of dislike on his face.

"This, Is Leigh. Leigh, Harry. Harry, Leigh" said Hermione introducing them.

"Is he your boyfriend?" asked Harry

"Well.." began Hermione.

"Yes" said Leigh, to which Hermione felt a joyful surge of happiness run through her body and settle in her stomach.

"Is he a wizard?" pressed Harry. At Hermione's shake of her head, Harry opened his mouth, obviously to begin a lecture.

"Enough" said Ginny cutting him off "Hermione has found herself a boyfriend. Good on her, Can we get on with why we're here?"

Harry bristled at being interrupted and shot Hermione and Leigh a dark glare before turning back to Draco.

"Gee thanks Weasley" muttered Draco, which bought an amused smile to Ginny's features.

"No problem Malfoy" she stated back.

"Granger" he corrected.

"What?" Replied Ginny, confused.

"If you wish to call me by my surname, at least use the correct one. My surname is Granger.. at least it will be, Or Black, if that's too much of a Mouthful for you"

"Granger?" said Ginny in stunned disbelief "Now THERE is a story I'd like to hear"

"So start at the start" said Harry. Draco took a deep breath and began to talk, starting once again with the day he'd been thrown into a dark, damp cell somewhere underneath Voldemort's headquarters.

15 minutes later they were interrupted by squeals coming from upstairs. Hermione rolled her eyes, It was Jen, she could tell from here, squealing about something happy, or funny, she didn't know which.

"Who is that?" asked Harry breaking his eyes away from Draco for the first time.

"We have guests Potter" said Draco "Because, as you may be aware, it is Saturday night, and your little visit was unscheduled"

"Guests? Muggles?" asked Harry in disbelief.

"Yes, Friends of ours from school" said Leigh

"From your school?" asked Harry of Leigh.

Hermione rolled her eyes, She hadn't planned on telling Harry about THAT tonight, but it seemed that Leigh had begun to dislike Harry weeks ago, and was taking great joy in dropping the bombshell.

"No, From OUR School. The school that Honey and I go to now, St. James Academy" He was making that up. Hermione hadn't actually told him that she'd made her decision as yet, so unless Patricia had let something slip, Leigh didn't know she had decided to attend St. James.

"But.. But.. what about Hogwarts?" asked Harry, shaken to the core.

"I.. I just decided.. that I couldn't go back.. I'm much happier as a muggle.. I have friends and.. and a boyfriend.. and the school is so wonderful"

Harry looked shell shocked and Ginny looked like her eyes might fall out of her head.

Into the silence that had begun to develop, the 5 of them heard Ron groan. "Oh, yeah, you'd better wake him up" said Ginny looking over at her brother "Forgot about him for a second.. what with you announcing you want to be a muggle, and Draco proclaiming that he is a Granger, my mind was on other matters"

Harry looked over at his friend and reached for his wand again, only to find it gone. Hermione gave a huff and got off of Leigh's lap, going over to the unconscious boy, she retrieved his wand first and woke him up with Enervate.

His head rolled to one side for a moment and his eyes stared unfocused at the ceiling. He groaned and muttered "ooh.. my head hurts" and then he was moving, jumping straight to his feet and feeling all over for his wand.

"Looking for this?" asked Hermione.

"Oi, Thanks Hermione" he said reaching for it, however she withdrew it from his reach.

"Best take a seat Weasley, We're kind of in the middle of something" drawled Draco.

Ron whirled to the voice and his face coloured red "You! What are you doing here?".

"Just sit down Ron" said Ginny from her position on the couch.

Ron sank to the floor in a cross legged position almost immediately, however it seemed that the presence of his sister reminded him of something "Where's mum and dad? Have they arrived yet?"

"No, Not yet" answered Ginny with a worried frown "Its only been 25 minutes though, they might have had a debriefing or something.."

"Ron?" asked Harry determinedly "Do you remember Snape being here?"

"Harry! He was never here!" said Hermione in indignation.

"Now that you mention it.. he might have been.. its all a bit blurry… I think I hit my head" he rubbed a spot on the top of his crown and winced as his fingers encountered a large angry bump. Harry sighed in resignation and slumped back in his seat.

"Can we continue this later?" asked Leigh "The others will be ready by now and will be wanting to go"

"Go where?" asked Harry suspisciously

"To the after party" said Draco

"What after party?" asked Ron, then he seemed to take in the suits and white dress "Did you get married?" he asked in disbelief.

"No, of course not Ron" answered Hermione in a long suffering tone.

"So why are you wearing a wedding dress?" he pressed "Which one did you get married to?

"Well it wasn't me, I'm not exactly the commitment type" stated Draco from the sidelines with a mirthful grin "And apart from that, I think I'll be single again within the hour"

"Stop that, she's not going to dump you" said Hermione indignantly

"Are you blind Granger?" he asked "she's been after Jonathon all night"

"Well, .. maybe.. but still.." said Hermione

"No, Its coming, I can feel it. I honestly don't care though" he said and his cocky grinned showed that he didn't "Plenty more ladies out there for me"

"You're horrible" She said with a smirk.

"So you didn't marry Malfoy" started Ron

"That'd be wrong, because she's my sister you twit" said Draco with a broad grin. Ron looked between the two of them for a second, Mouth hanging open in surprise, then he shook his head.

"I must be hallucinating, I just imagined you said that Hermione is your SISTER?" he asked.

"I heard that too.." said Ginny looking speculatively at Draco "I think you owe us an explanation Malfoy"

"How many times do I have to tell you its GRANGER?" he asked turning to her with a satisfied smile.

"Ok, so tell us why" she asked calmly.

Draco was about to open his mouth when Hermione felt the medallion on her dress warm again.

"Wards?" asked Draco. Hermione nodded and the two of them made their way to the windows looking out over the front lawn, with the other four crowding in behind them.

"What is that necklace?" asked Ginny looking over Hermione's shoulder at the silver Medallion "It looks suspiciously like.."

"I know. It is" she interrupted. Ginny's gasp drew more attention to the medallion than Hermione would have wanted. Ron and Harry were trying to get a look at it, but Draco diverted attention by pointing out people walking up the driveway.

"Mum! Dad!" exclaimed Ginny and Ron together, bolting out of the room and straight out the front door, with Hermione and the others following.

The Weasley parents were happy to see their children in one piece, Mrs Weasley breaking down into tears frequently in happiness, and Arthur continuously pulling one or the other of the kids into a hug.

"Yes, yes, Everyone's fine. A few nasty scratches is all, nothing we couldn't take care of. The burrow.. the burrow.. its not really safe anymore though you know…" said Molly, to which Draco and Leigh shared a look.

Once settled back into the front sitting room, Arthur noticed Draco and Leigh for the first time.

"Mr. Granger, Mr. Campbell, Pleasure to see you again" he said with a genuine smile for each of them.

"Oh my Oh my! Hello Draco" said Mrs Weasley giving Draco a kiss on one cheek to the boys surprise "And you must be Leigh! We owe you both so much, without you two who knows what might have happened!"

Harry and Ron sat with mouths hanging open at this exchange "You knew!" burst out Harry in surprise.

"I'm sorry Dear, we promised we'd keep Hermione's secret" said Molly bustling back to her seat.

"How could you? How could you know and not tell me!" he exclaimed.

"You've been so overprotective Harry, not wanting Hermione to join in on anything, we though that it would be best if you didn't know the danger she's been in"

"But how am I supposed to protect her if you don't tell me!" he exclaimed.

"Bloody good job you did of protecting her" spat out Draco maliciously, his grey eyes dark and stormy "You left her defenceless against death eaters, left her with no wards, AND left her out of the national gallery search – you BOTH could have lost your lives for that mistake."

"We were protecting her" objected Ron "If she wasn't involved with us then Voldemort would have no reason to go after her!"

"Apart from the fact that she's muggleborn? For him, that's reason enough anyway" argued Draco.

"No, she was safer!" argued Ron.

"Keep telling yourself that Weasley, if it helps you sleep at night" said Draco scathingly.

"Boys, Stop. What is done is done" said Arthur.

"Harry, we ran into Severus when we arrived at Headquarters tonight" began Arthur

"What is he doing there! That's MY House!" yelled Harry.

"He was helping Madame Pomfrey with the wounded, he was discovered as a spy supposedly, returned to the Order, anyway it's a long story. Minerva is taking him back to Hogwarts with her for his safety once they are done at Headquarters"

"What! He's a murderer! He killed Dumbledore!" exclaimed Harry leaping out of his seat, eyes flashing in rage.

"Oh sit down Harry" said Ginny Weasley tiredly "If you'd been listening all summer, you'd know that Dumbledore ordered him to do it! He was dying anyway"

"That's a likely story" exclaimed Ron, leaping to his friends defence.

"No actually Ron, it's the truth. He's provided the Senior Order members with Penseive memories of the discussion" agreed Arthur.

"He's a legilimens, he could have created the memories!" exclaimed Harry, still in denial.

"No, we used a Judicial Pensieve, it won't allow created memories or altered memories to be entered.

Harry looked lost for a second before slumping back down in the seat "Its still my house and I didn't say he could enter"

"Grow up potter. This war is bigger than you" said Draco angrily "People have almost died for your stupidity! Its time to start acting like an adult and stop throwing tantrums about who is and isn't allowed in your house"

The room was silent for a moment as Harry seethed.

"Harry.. Professor Snape.." began Arthur, tiredly wiping a hand over his face and gathering his confidence "He mentioned that he tried to warn you"

"The message was from him?" asked Harry whirling to face Hermione

"Yes" answered Hermione hesitantly

"That's your mysterious source? Snape?" asked Harry.

"Yes. He was trying to warn you of the attack Harry, He knew that you wouldn't talk to anyone else. He couldn't get in touch with the order.. because of certain limitations as a result of his confrontation with the Dark lord, so he asked me to pass on the message" she said "I rang every phone number I could think of.. and I don't have an owl, and my floo wasn't connected.."

"Mr Weasley, I feel horrible, I tried to get the message through!" she said feeling a ball of guilt settle into the pit of her stomach.

Molly rose and came over to her, enveloping her in a big hug "There, there dear. You tried your best, we don't blame you"

"But Harry? Why not tell us?" asked Ginny looking at Harry like she'd never seen him before.

Harry looked upset and embarrassed "Well… You know how many times we've all moved because of a rumour of a death eater attack, and nothing has ever come of it? Well.. With the wedding and everything.. I just didn't want to be responsible for doing it again"

"Harry, We move because we want our family to be safe, we'd move 1000 times without any result, if we knew that everyone would be safe because of it" said Molly in explanation.

Harry began to look petulant and angry as Molly was speaking, "Every time something goes wrong everyone always blames me!" he exploded..

"Of course not dear" said Molly consolingly, "But we do need to be told this information"

Draco scowled angrily at Harry as he watched the scene "You might want to wonder why everyone always blames you Potter" he started "Because you get too big for your boots and make decisions by yourself that should be left to older and wiser people"

Harry leapt to his feet and began to advance on Draco. "Draco doesn't mean that Harry" Said Ginny, standing once again between Harry and Draco "Do you Granger?" she prompted.

"Of course not. Sorry" he said, though his eyes and tone said that he didn't agree.

"What a lovely Dress, Dear" said Molly curiously, obviously trying to change the topic

"No, its not a wedding dress" answered Hermione before she could voice the question "We've just done our Deb"

"What's a deb?" asked Ron.

"Debut?" said Draco "As in making your Debut into proper society? Ring any bells?"

"Ron, its just like a big Dance, the girls dress up in White, the boys wear Suits, its all very formal" said Hermione in explanation.

"Oh" he said and then he looked to Leigh "So you didn't really marry him then?"

"Well, Not yet" said Draco to which Leigh went bright red and Hermione hid her face in her hands.

"Ok, Lets get this show on the road!" came the call as their muggle guests made their way down the stairs to the foyer.

"Muggles?" whispered Arthur in surprise. Hermione nodded.

"Hey! What's going on?" asked Jen walking into the room in surprise "You're not even dressed!"

"Sorry, some guests arrived" said Hermione gesturing around at the Weasleys and Harry.

"At this time of night?" questioned Jen. And just then Patricia bounced through the door

"Hermione! Dudley asked me to Marry him!" she said gleefully "Not right now of course.. when we're like 21, but still!!"

"Wow!" Said Hermione giving her friend a big hug, Draco and Leigh also offered their congratulations. In the flurry of activity no one noticed that Harry had moved from his seat.

"What are you doing here?" he asked coldly, stopping the celebrations happening in the middle of the room. He was standing nose to nose with Dudley Dursley and his eyes showed loathing.

"I.. I.. That is.. " stumbled Dudley.

"I invited him Harry. Now this is my House, so I'll ask you to be kind to my guests" stated Hermione.

"What is he doing here? How do you two even KNOW each other?" demanded Harry, eyes flashing.

"Who's this?" asked Jen looking at Harry with disdain "And why is he throwing a temper tantrum over you having Dudley and Patricia here?"

"He's that guy.. the one from your school isn't he Hermione?" asked Sandy looking at Harry "How does he know Dudley?"

"Hermione, perhaps it would be best if we left" said Dudley quietly "we'll get a cab and meet you at the party".

"No, don't be silly, Dudley, Patricia, stay. We invited you to come with us, so you will" stated Hermione looking at Harry icily.

"Harry, Patricia is my friend, she will be in my class at school this year and the last thing I need is for you to alienate my muggle friends. Please control yourself"

"How could you Hermione? How could you side with Dudley over me? After all the years we've been friends? How could you?" he almost shouted. Then without a backwards glance he took off out the front door and across the front lawn.

Ron gave one look backwards as he bolted after his friend, both without wands.

The muggles stood in surprise, watching Harry and Ron run across the front lawn.

"Well" said Jen in amusement "Your school friends are.. interesting"

"Jen, Sandy, Jonathon, Dudley, Patricia" began Hermione, pointing to each in turn "This Ginny Weasley, my friend from boarding school, and these are her parents, Molly and Arthur"

After everyone had exchanged greetings, Molly and Arthur stood to 'Leave them to it'. Molly asked if she might speak to Hermione for a moment in private.

The two of them entered the hall, just out of earshot of everyone else and Molly looked seriously at the younger girl.

"I really.. don't want to have to ask this of you Hermione but.. with Severus working for the order and the Burrow out of action.. I really need somewhere for Harry, Ron and Ginny to stay for a few days. Headquarters is bursting at the seems with the wounded from tonight, and even though they are being moved to Hogwarts as quickly as possible, it is still going to take a few days before there will be room enough for the three of them…"

"Of course they can stay Mrs Weasley" said Hermione automatically, though her stomach felt full of lead at the thought of Harry and Draco under the same roof.

"Thankyou so much Hermione, You're such a good Girl" said Mrs Weasley giving her a big hug "Now, we'd best get out of your way so you can get to your party.. be careful won't you"

"We'll be careful" agreed Hermione.

"We'll talk to the boys before we leave and let them know they'll be staying here" said Molly, with a thoughtful expression.

"Tell them to ask Sophie, She's the housekeeper, to show them the West Guest suite on the 4th floor" said Hermione, purposefully putting the two boys as far away from Draco and Leigh as possible.

"I will dear, now you'd better go and get ready" said Molly, turning to go back into the lounge to retrieve Arthur.

"Mrs Weasley" said Hermione, causing the older lady to stop and turn around.

"Yes dear?"

"Do you think that maybe, Ginny might be able to come to the party? You'll be talking to the boys, so she'll be bored otherwise.."

"What a grand idea" Agreed Molly "A wonderful way to take her mind off of all that has happened tonight"

Hermione and Molly rejoined the others in the room. Molly and Arthur said goodbye to all and then vanished quickly and quietly out the front door in the same direction that Ron and Harry had gone.

"Well, lets get ready" said Draco heading out of the door towards his bedroom, followed closely by Leigh. Hermione advised the others to give her 10 minutes and then dragged Ginny out of the room by the hand.

"Hermione? Whats going on? Why are you dragging me?" she asked anxiously.

"Because, You're coming with me to get ready" said Hermione with a smile.

"Really? I can go to the party?" she asked in awe.

"Your mum said yes" replied Hermione with a happy smile.

The two of therm rummaged through Hermione's wardrobe in silence for a few minutes before Ginny stopped and sat back on the bed.

"So.. you're really going to leave the Magical world?" she asked seriously.

Hermione hesitated for a moment. She'd made her decision earlier that day, but she didn't want to upset her friend,. In the end she decided that honesty really was the best way to go and nodded "Yes. I really am".

"Why?" asked Gin, fiddling with the singlet top she'd pulled off a coat hanger.

"Well.. its complicated really.. I've never fitted into the magical world.. I was always a muggleborn witch.. I just wasn't one of you. I had to work so hard to find out things that you all knew from childhood. In the muggle world.. I feel more like one of them.. I understand everything and I really enjoyed the schooling, and then of course there is my friends.. and Leigh"

"But.. aren't you going to miss.. miss it all?" she asked.

"Of course I am. I'm going to miss you, and Harry and Ron…. Its just the muggle world is where I belong"

"I'm going to miss you" murmured Ginny.

"I'm going to miss you too" agreed Hermione "But it's not like we're saying goodbye, you can always come and visit"

"it won't be the same" argued Gin.

"Maybe not.. but you'll always be my friend" said Hermione.

"And you'll always be mine. I'll be your bridesmaid when you and Leigh get Married" she joked, a sparkle returning to her eyes.

"Oh.. don't you start! I've had to put up with Draco for the past three days making Jokes like that"

"Speaking of him.. Is he really going to be your brother?" she asked in surprise.

"Yes, Of course he is" said Hermione

"It just seems.. so out of character for him" said Ginny in disbelief.

"I know.. but that's because we never knew him that well.. maybe you should pretend you've never met him before.. and get to know him now.. you might be surprised" said Hermione thoughtfully.

"Maybe" agreed Ginny.

"Are you girls ready?" called Leigh from the entry to the sitting room.

"No!" called back Hermione laughing "Don't come in"

"Oh why not?" joked Draco "Might we worth the effort"

"Stay out there! We'll be out in a minute" she laughed. She could hear them chuckling to themselves. The two girls changed quickly and Hermione helped Ginny put on a little makeup. By the time they'd rejoined the rest of the group in the lounge room, Ginny was grinning again at something Leigh had just said, and her normal spark had returned.

The journey to the party was filled with laughter and champagne. Ginny looked intrigued at the drink after her first sip and pronounced it the best drink she'd ever had. The others laughed and agreed.

Dudley had been quiet since Harry had blown up at him earlier, but with a bit of teasing from the boys about his engagement to Patricia, he was soon laughing and joking along with the rest of them.

Hermione looked around the limo and realised that this really was what it was all about.. it was a mixture.. her muggle friends, her wizarding friends, and her muggle friends that knew about wizards.. they were all in one place and all laughing ad joking together. Perhaps she really couldn't cut one side of her life out completely.. maybe they were supposed to compliment each other?

They arrived at the after party at a huge property in the hills. The house stood atop a knoll with gigantic columns and a grand staircase to ascend into the main foyer. Unlike the other parties, this one was being held on a complete floor of the home. Walking through the hallways and up a flight of steps, they were astonished to come into a large empty area purposely designed for parties.

"This is the ballroom" said the maid who'd escorted them, leaving them a the doors to the room.

"Ballroom" said Jen and Sandy in astonished unison.

"I grew up with a ballroom" said Draco arrogantly, however he smiled at the end of it.

"You did not" said Sandy teasingly.

"I assure you I did. My parents house had a ballroom"

"Coming down in the world then Granger?" joked Jonathon.

"Never. My life has never been better" argued Draco, and to prove his point he began eyeing up a leggy blonde to his left.

"Oi. Stop that Granger" said Jonathon slapping him across the back of the head lightly.

"I'm never going to get used to that" said Ginny quietly.

"What?" asked Hermione

"Malfoy.. being called Granger.. and him being nice to people.. and him having friends" she said the last with a smile.

"Just pretend you've never met him before. .just pretend your meeting my brother for the first time" said Hermione jokingly.

"That's a hard one" said Ginny.

"Go on. Just give it a go" argued Hermione. Ginny took a deep breath and then leaning in close to Hermione she said in a gossipy whisper "Oh My God Hermione, Your Brother's Hot"

Hermione burst out laughing, but not as much as when Ginny went over to Draco a moment later and interrupted his conversation.

"Hey, I just found out that you're Hermione's brother Draco.. I'm a friend of hers Ginny Weasley"

Draco looked astounded for a moment before taking the offered hand and placing a kiss on the back of it "Pleasure to meet you Ginny Weasley" he said with a sly smile. The boys around him laughed and clapped him on the back with "Good on you mate" and "That's the way".

Ginny returned to Hermione, with a bright red tinge to her cheeks and a surprised, but pleased smile on her face. "Oh my" was all she said.

The hours at the after party flew passed. Hermione had lost track of how many drinks she'd had, and even more worryingly had lost track completely of Ginny. She looked around the darkened room at the one hundred or so people that were there and did a search for Ginny. She found Jen dancing with Sandy's Brother, Sandy Dancing with Jen's cousin Jonathon, and Dudley and Patricia sitting with a group of people over in a corner, and then finally she spotted Ginny's brilliant copper hair.. and bent over beside it, the unmistakeable Platinum of Draco Granger.

"Oh look at that.. " she said pointing it out to Leigh, who hadn't left her side all night. She was currently sitting comfortably on his knee and he was continually kissing his way from her ear to her shoulder time and time again.

"Draco and Ginny?" he asked without looking up.

"Yeah? How did you know?" she asked.

"She kept looking at him all the way through that confrontation in the lounge at home"

"So?" asked Hermione clearly confused.

"She likes him" he stated "God knows if Draco likes her.. but you know him.. he'll take whatever he can get"

"If her hurts her…" Began Hermione trying to stand from Leigh's lap.

"He won't" stated Leigh "He's a better man than me"

"Oh. No he's not" defended Hermione sitting back in Leigh's lap and running a hand down the side of his face.

"I hurt you" he stated.

"You had your reasons" she justified.

"I shouldn't have done it" he argued.

"it all ended up alright" replied Hermione "I don't hold it against you"

"Thankyou" he said Suddenly nuzzling into the side of her neck.

"Why?" she questioned.

"For being the most wonderful woman on the planet"

"Stop it" she said, but a pleased smile spread across her lips.

"Oh look, they're going to dance" said Hermione looking over to where Draco was leading Ginny onto the dance floor.

"Do you want to show them how its done?" asked Leigh and at Hermione's smile, he pulled them both up and led her across the dance floor. After that, Hermione felt herself lost to the music and the feel of Leigh's body next to hers. Occasionally she'd rouse herself enough to check on Ginny, but she seemed to be having a perfectly good time and Draco, true to form, had managed to teach her to dance as they were doing.

At 4am, the after party broke up, and Hermione woke George (asleep in the drivers seat) to take them all home. They dropped Sandy and her brother off first, Sandy handing her phone number over to Jonathon, and Jen promising to ring Sandy's brother the next day, and then they dropped Jen and Jonathon off at Jen's.

Finally, George arrived at the Grangers where Draco, Ginny, Hermione and Leigh all got out, before he left to take Dudley and Pat to their homes.

As Hermione got out, Pat thanked them for a wonderful night, and Dudley said again that he hoped everything would work out with Harry. Hermione assured them that it all would, however at the mention of Harry, she fel dread. She'd have to deal with him when she got inside most likely.

Hermione, Leigh, Ginny and Draco retreated immediately to Hermione's sitting room amidst a number of stumbles and a lot of giggling to find Ron and Harry sitting there in the dark.

The four of them came to an abrupt stop, Ginny stumbling slightly and being caught easily by Draco as she fell. Ron stood up in indignation.

"Let go of my sister!" he all but shouted.

"Make me" said Draco laughingly.

"Ron, Calm down. I'm a big girl" she stated, and then promptly sat on her butt.

"Ginny? Are you drunk?" He asked in surprise.

"Maybe.. just a tinsy bit" she agreed.

"Hermione? You got her drunk?" asked Ron turning in surprise to Hermione.

"Don't blame her" replied Ginny indignantly "She didn't have time to get me drunk.. she was too Busy. I got myself Drunk, thankyou very much"

"But why?" asked Ron in surprise

"Don't tell me you wouldn't have?" she asked back.

"Well.. " he hesitated.

"You're really just jealous that we got to go out and get drunk, while you had to stay and babysit Harry" said Ginny.

"Gin" warned Hermione, but it appeared she'd hit the nail on the head. Ron looked across at his friend and sighed.

"Look, Dad explained everything to us. I.. We.. We wanted to say we're sorry for leaving you out Hermione.. it.. seemed like a good idea at the time." He hesitated "I reckon that we're lucky you've been around for the past few weeks ferret. I reckon we might owe you our lives for the Gallery as well. Dad had a good talking to us both about it all.. and I'm sorry. You know.. I still don't like you though"

"The feelings Mutual Weasel" said Draco neutrally.

They all looked expectantly at Harry, however he remained silent.

"Well, I reckon we might be going to bed then" said Ron, clearly disappointed in his friend. He stood and with a nod at Malfoy and a stern look at his sister, he left the room, with Harry following sourly along behind him.

"Well. What a night" said Leigh collapsing onto a couch. Ginny, for some reason found this incredibly funny and began to laugh hysterically. After a moment, the others joined in for no reason whatsoever. Laughing felt good right then, amongst all of the anger and the worry and the hostility, just to laugh seemed like the best solution.

* * *

**Authors Note:** OK. So I hope you liked this chapter. A lot happened.. but I hope it all made sense. I had this chapter pictured in my mind for ages, but when it came to writing it, there was so much going on, that I'm not sure I did it all justice. Please let me know what you think! 


	26. Breakfast Breakdown

**Authors Note: **Well, the pressure is off. Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows threw my story line completely out the window, so now I can just concentrate on finishing my Story in an Alternate Universe (AU). This Chapter only takes in a few hours of the day after Harry, Ron and Ginny Arrive, but its a busy Chapter and I thought that you would all like a little fix, rather than waiting for me to finish the entire day.

I hope you enjoy!

Mela.

* * *

Hermione padded along the hallway towards the 4th floor east wing just over 5 hours later. By her reckoning, she should still have been in bed, but given the circumstances of the night before, she couldn't sleep past her normal 8am, no matter how hard she tried.

Turning the last corner into the wing, she was surprised to see Ginny curled comfortably on one of the couches with a book in her hands.

"I didn't think you'd be up this early" said Hermione in surprise announcing her presence.

"I thought I'd best be the first up.. never know what sort of trouble those two might get themselves into…" she trailed off, putting the book face down on the couch at the page she was reading.

"That's unfortunately very similar to what I thought as well" said Hermione taking a seat and curling her legs underneath her before continuing, "How is it that you don't have a hangover? I had expected not to see you surface anytime before lunch today"

"When I woke up there was a hangover potion sitting on the bedside table. I assumed that you had left it there?" she asked in surprise.

"That would have been very thoughtful of me.. however being a muggle born witch in a muggle home, where might I have procured it from?" asked Hermione with a smile.

"I didn't think about that" responded Ginny with a frown "Then who?"

"Draco"

"No!" exclaimed Ginny

"Considering the three of you fled the burrow with not much more than the clothes on your backs, and I didn't leave it there.. that really only leaves one person doesn't it?"

"But where would he have gotten it? From my understanding he showed up here with nothing.." began Ginny.

"Snape" answered Hermione "He's been in contact with him for the past few months and Snape did spend the night here Friday night.."

"Of course" agreed Ginny with a thoughtful look "Perhaps we won't mention this to Ron?" she questioned.

"Your secret is safe with me" agreed Hermione, thinking it was probably for the best if Ron didn't know about Snape, or Draco providing anything to his sister.

They sat in silence for a moment while Hermione wondered what her future brother might be playing at. She knew that Leigh thought that Ginny liked Draco, but she wasn't really ready for the thought to be a reality..

"That was very sweet of him" murmured Ginny quietly, breaking the silence. Hermione looked up at her friend and noticed that she had a feint pink tint to her cheeks and her eyes were shining.

"No. No. No. No. No" said Hermione shaking her head in time with her voice.

"What?" the younger girl asked bewildered.

"You are not going to fall for Draco" said Hermione, almost pleadingly.

"I won't" agreed Ginny defensively "He just surprised me is all".

"I don't believe you" argued Hermione.

"I won't OK?" she asked a bit more forcefully "I thought you wanted me to like him"

"I do. He's going to be my brother.. so Yes, I want you to like him, but… not to LIKE him"

"OK" Said Ginny, holding up her hands in defeat, then she grinned impishly "He is a good dancer though".

"Yes. I'm aware of that" agreed Hermione, though not happily.

The two girls sat and talked for a few minutes more before they were joined by Ron in a pair of pyjamas that were miles too small for him – obviously her fathers.

"I thought I heard your voice Hermione" he greeted as he came out of one of the rooms to her left. Plopping down on one of the couches near them he looked around the room with wide eyes.

"Good Morning" she answered with a smile "I've come to guide you all down to breakfast".

"Why didn't you tell us you had so much money?" he blurted. Hermione heard Ginny sigh in resignation next to her and saw the girl drop her head into her hands in defeat.

"Its not that big of a deal Ron" said Hermione gently. She knew that eventually this would be a stumbling block between them. Ron's family never had enough to make ends meet, and so when she'd first become his friend she'd never mentioned anything about her own lifestyle. Over the years she'd found it harder and harder to bring it up in conversation, to the point where she'd just dropped the idea all together.

"But.. how can this not be a big deal?" he asked with a wave of his hand "This house would fit a dozen burrows in it"

"Maybe more" agreed Ginny.

"Its just.. Its just not who I am" said Hermione awkwardly "At my primary school everyone lived in houses like this, and everyone's families had money. It was just.. normal. And then in the magical world, I was already so much of an outsider, it just seemed easier not to bring up my home life. My muggle life"

"But… All those times you came to the burrow…" said Ron at a loss.

"I love the burrow" said Hermione hastily "It's so much of a home, so happy and loving and I loved every moment of staying there"

"But you could have been staying here instead!" He argued

"This house was large and lonely and boring to me. Its only recently that I've made real friends in the muggle world, before that my summer here consisted of a lot of books and hours of watching TV"

"But still… " argued Ron unable to give up the argument. Eventually he turned to look at her instead of looking around the sitting room. "And now you have a whole life here.."

"I've always had a whole life here.. Family and some friends.. no one in the magical world has every really been interested in it is all…"

"I have been!" exclaimed Ginny

"I know you have been. I was referring more to the boys" said Hermione to her friend, with a smile at her outraged look.

"I'm interested!" piped in Ron hurriedly.

"That's because you have no choice" replied Hermione, though not acidly "Suddenly you've been thrust into the middle of it, and now you want to know everything."

"Well.. I.. I.. never really thought about it before" was his clumsy answer "I just assumed that… "

"You just assumed that there wasn't anything worthwhile that wasn't magical" said Ginny finishing his thought.

"Well.. No.. but..I never expected A whole group of friends, and a.. a… boy.." he stuttered, growing pink around the ears. His eyes showed a hint of emotion, however Hermione couldn't tell exactly what it was.. perhaps jealousy? She sincerely hoped not.

"Yes, It's been a very busy summer" she agreed.

"You've changed a lot" said Ron suddenly, he stood and moved away from the couch, moving to the bookshelves and pretending to scan the titles.

"I haven't really, I'm still me" replied Hermione

"But you have" argued Ron "Doing a… a.. deb? Getting all dressed up with makeup and hair and a big white dress.. That's not like you"

"Jen asked me to" replied Hermione defensively

"And drinking? The strongest stuff you ever drank was butterbeer"

"Jen and Sandy have been a little bit of a bad influence on me, And it is fun to let your hair down a little now and then" replied Hermione.

"But you never did it before" he responded

"But I was never really normal before.. always categorised as a bookworm or a mudblood or one of a hundred other boxes I've been put in.. This summer, for the first time since I read my Hogwarts letter, I was able to just be me.." replied Hermione.

"Aren't you yourself around us?" asked Ginny inquisitively.

"I don't know who I am around you. I'm not acting, don't for a minute think I haven't been honest with you, but I'm always somewhat of an outsider in your world. I always need to try so much harder and prove to myself and many of our peers that I am as good as everybody else"

"But you are!" argued Ron

"But I'm not. I'm always judged in your world as being inferior. Even though not everyone believes in the whole pureblood thing, there is still a distinction between 'Wizards' and 'Muggles' and 'Muggleborns'. If I'm as good as everyone else, why not just call us all wizards, not pureblood, half half or muggleborn? In the muggle world, I am as good as everyone else. I don't need to try so hard, I don't need to prove myself.. and I fit in a lot better with the people I grew up with, than with many of the people in the wizarding world"

"But once you leave school and live in the wizarding world full time.. " began Ron

"But I don't want to!" exclaimed Hermione

"Why not?" asked Ron in surprise, as if it had never crossed his mind that even after she was of age and left school she may prefer to live in the muggle world.

"What about all my friends?" she asked "What about my parents?"

"We're your friends" he responded as if it answered everything.

"Ron, You really are thick" said Ginny angrily "You have no idea what you're talking about. To think that I have to claim the same last name as you.. its shameful"

"Huh?" he asked taken aback, looking in astonishment at Ginny.

"You have no idea what she's talking about do you? She doesn't feel at home in the magical world. She feels like she's never fit in and that the muggle world suits her better"

"But I don't understand why? Harry came from a muggle family.."

"No he didn't. Both of his parents are Wizards, even though Lily was a muggleborn" argued Ginny "Plus, he's the supposed saviour of the wizarding world. He's been treated as special since the moment he set foot in Hogwarts. You don't see Professor Dumbledore taking that much notice of just ANY first year do you?"

"Well no.." agreed Ron.

"And so his transition was easy. Plus he hated his muggle family. Where as if you loved your life when you got your letter and had to leave behind parents and friends and family to go into a world you'd never heard of… how do you think you would feel? Ron? How would you feel if you were sent to a muggle boarding school?"

"I'd hate it" said Ron in horror

"And yet you expect Hermione to be over the moon about being a witch?"

"But its magic! Who doesn't want to learn magic?" he asked

"Arghh! You are so daft!" shouted Ginny.

"Gin, Calm down. Its alright" said Hermione quietly "It doesn't matter anyway. At least you understand"

"I wish I didn't have to, But I do" she said sombrely, obviously thinking of Hermione's decision to stay at Muggle school.

They lapsed into silence for a few moments as Ron walked along the bookshelves ostensibly looking at the titles on the shelves.

"So about Malfoy.." he began breaking the silence.

"Granger" said Ginny immediately

"Whatever. You.. you have us to protect you now.. so can't you.. you know.. send him on his way?" asked Ron

Hermione sat in shock staring at the back of Ron's back in absolute disbelief. Ginny however was beyond shock, she leapt from her seat, walked determinedly across the room and hit Ron across the back of his head.

Turning from the books he looked in surprise at his sister "What?" he demanded.

"Weren't you listening to anything last night? He's about to be adopted into this family! She can't just tell him to be-on-his-way!"

"I don't understand why your parents would want to adopt him, surely they're only doing it because they feel they have to?" asked Ron.

"They don't have to" argued Hermione "They want to. Draco has saved my life twice in the past weeks. He's provided me with Friendship and he's proved more than once that he is an entirely different person than the boy we knew at school"

"He's still a Malfoy" spat Ron, his expression darkening instantly at the hated name.

"No. Not Malfoy. Granger" replied Ginny immediately. It seemed to make a big difference in her mind, as if Draco Granger just materialised out of no-where, and had no prior link to Draco Malfoy.

"He's still the same git he's always been" said Ron "whether he's a Malfoy or a Granger"

"No he's not Ron! Malfoy would never have saved the life of a 'pathetic little Mudblood'" defended Hermione.

"I know him Hermione. We've know each other since before we could walk Hermione, He's a git, always has been, always will be" replied Ron.

"But last night you said…"

"I know what I said, and we are lucky he's been around.. but it doesn't mean I'm going to go all out and be friends with him, now does it?"

"I understand that it takes a little while to get used to.." began Hermione.

"A little while? It'll take longer than a lifetime" replied Ron.

"I doubt that. He really is different from what you think" argued Hermione.

"I'll believe it when I see it" said Ron.

"I already believe it" argued Ginny "Why would Malfoy allow himself to be adopted into a Muggle family if he really believed in all that stuff he's been saying for years?"

"Well.. it's a safety net isn't it?" asked Ron "He's not going to lose .."

"He's already lost everything!" exclaimed Hermione in indignation "His friends, his family, his schooling.. what else is there to lose?"

"I'm still not going to be friends with the bloody git" replied Ron, his face set in a familiar stubborn expression.

"Ron! Language!" snapped Hermione immediately, a ghost of a smile played over Ginny's lips as she watched her. Hermione had a feeling that Ginny was relieved to see some of her old mannerisms manifesting themselves.

The creaking of a door nearby interrupted them and they all turned to see Harry emerge from one of the bedrooms, hair tussled and sticking up at the back, wearing the clothes he'd arrived in hours ago.

"Harry, Mate!" exclaimed Ron immediately and heading over to his friend "We were waiting for you so we can go down to breakfast"

Hermione and Ginny rolled their eyes at each other and sighed. Breakfast.. food was always at the forefront of Ron's mind.

Harry didn't respond, but instead threw a steely look in Hermione's direction and ignored Ron's pleasantries.

"Ok, time for breakfast" said Ginny into the heavy pause. The four of them made their way downstairs towards the dining room with Ron commenting on everything along the way. Once they neared the dining room, the four of them began to hear the voices of those occupants already in the room. Hermione could pick out her parents voices discussing something in low tones, while Leigh and Draco seemed to be teasing each other about their latest chess match. Hermione sighed. Chess Again.

"Is he in there?" asked Harry savagely as they neared the door.

"I'd imagine so" Bit Hermione, a little more harshly than she'd really intended "Draco is a member of this family, and as we eat breakfast together most mornings, I imagine he is in the dining room having his meal"

Ron's eagerness for breakfast dimmed only a little at the prospect of sharing a meal with Draco, but obviously the lure of food was too much for him, squaring his shoulders, he walked into the dining room quickly and took a seat. Ginny wandered in after him, and Hermione was only a little surprised when she chose the seat directly next to Draco.

Hermione sat in her normal seat, next to Leigh and Harry took a seat a little away from them all, as if to illustrate his current dislike of the situation. Ron eyed the laden table hungrily and pulled a fat chocolate muffin of the nearest pile and bit into it quickly, finishing with a very satisfied smile.

Hermione was surprised to see that Draco and Leigh's plates were still empty. Her parents sat conversing between themselves, with coffee and toast already in front of them.

"Good Morning Harry, Ron" said Georgina breaking the silence "And you must be Ginny"

"Hello Mrs. Granger" replied Ginny ducking her head a little in embarrassment.

"Please call me Georgina" said Georgina and then indicated David "And David"

"Yes of course" said Ginny with a small embarrassed smile "Thankyou for taking us in last night. It was rather a horrid night.." she trailed off.

"I can only imagine Dear. I noticed that none of you have anything with you presumably because you left your home in such a hurry. I'll give Hermione some money after breakfast and she can take you all down to the local shops to get some clothes and personal effects"

"Oh we couldn't take any money Mrs.. Georgina" said Ginny awkwardly "Its more than enough that you are letting us stay"

"Nonsense, We've provided the same for the others, It only seems fair" Harry threw an angry glare in Leigh and Draco's direction that Hermione didn't miss.

The conversation dwindled for a moment after that as the three newcomers loaded their plates up with goodies from the table. Ron and Ginny exclaiming over everything in front of them and offering thanks upon thanks to the Grangers. Harry, silently taking enough food to tide him over and pointedly ignoring any attempts at conversation.

Hermione and Leigh went through their normal routine flawlessly. She putting the normal 2 rashers of bacon and 1 egg on his plate and pouring the juice, while he poured coffee and loaded Hermione's plate up with Strawberries and Fruit salad.

They were interrupted by Draco's familiar laughter. Hermione looked up to notice Ginny look on with a wistful smile while Ron looked as if he might throw up at any second.

"You get used to that" Draco noted to the three wizards opposite him "Happens every morning. Almost made me sick the first time I saw it"

"Its sweet" said Ginny in defense while Ron just went an even brighter shade of red and Harry grunted non-commitally.

"Stop laughing Draco" said Hermione sweetly "Well all know that you're just jealous"

"Jealous? Me? No.. I don't want Leigh.. he's all yours" he replied with a grin.

"I'm offended" said Leigh in an indignant tone.

"No offense Mate" replied Draco with a chuckle "You're just not my type"

"We all know that you want this with someone.. That's why you're jealous" said Hermione archly.

They looked over to Ginny when she interrupted them by giggling "You two are just like a real brother and sister" she grinned. Ron groaned and hid his face in his hands and Harry buried his head and grunted again. Hermione was beginning to wonder if his speech box was actually working correctly. Perhaps someone had hexed him and all he could do was grunt?

Their attention was drawn to the end of the table when Georgina cleared her throat.

"Ron, your mother explained everything to us before she left. We'd like you to stay with us for as long as you'd like"

Harry raised his head at this "We won't be intruding for long Mrs Granger, we'll be gone by the end of the week"

"Oh?" asked David in surprise "Where are you going?"

"Professor Dumbledore" he paused and gave Draco a heated look "gave me a mission before he passed away, I have to find a number of objects for him. Ron and Hermione are coming with me"

"But Hermione is.."

"Hermione's not going.."

"Aren't you going to…"

They all started talking at once and then stopped abruptly and looked at Hermione. She took a deep breath and looked from Harry and Ron, to Leigh and Draco.

"I'm not coming with you Harry. I'm not even going back to Hogwarts. As Leigh said last night, I'm going to St. James" she announced.

Her parents were up and around the table in seconds wrapping her in warm hugs and Leigh slung his arm across the back of her seat with a giant grin on his face. Draco gave her a bright smile, and Ginny a somewhat watery one. The celebration died down a little as the silence from the two wizards was noticed.

"But.." began Ron in surprise

"So that's it then" asked Harry angrily "6 years and you're done. When things get difficult you're going to run home to mummy and daddy and pretend nothing is going on?"

"I'm not running home to Mum and Dad! I've thought about this decision for weeks! Its what is best for me, and for my family"

"Dumbledore always said do what's right, not what's easy!" shouted Harry standing from the table and pointing a finger at her "What do you think? Is this Right? Or is it Easy?"

"Sit down, Young man" said David's controlled voice as he stood protectively behind his daughter, hand still resting on her shoulder "Hermione has made a decision that is best for her. It is most certainly not up to you to make her question it! What would you have her do? Leave behind a chance at a good school, the chance that the college she's always wanted to go to, just to go off on some dangerous search that, knowing your world, might end in her getting killed?"

"But I need her!" Harry yelled to the room in general.

"You didn't need me a week ago Harry" said Hermione feeling the indignation rise within her. She felt sorry for Harry, he carried a burden that no 17 year old should bear, but she'd made her decision, and Harry's behaviour this summer had played a large part in helping her make it. She wasn't going to let him turn around now and say one nice thing and get her to change her mind.

"I'm sorry! I just couldn't bear the thought of it! Everyone who ever helps me out ends up dead!" he shouted savagely towards the family opposite him "I wanted you to be safe! To stay away from me meant that you could stay away from him! How was I to know that HE would find you anyway! It all made sense!"

Hermione stood from the table so she was the same height as Harry and looked him sternly in the eye.

"Of course he's going to find me anyway! I'm muggleborn! It doesn't matter if I'm your friend or not, I could die just as easily for my parentage as for being your friend!"

"But you're more of a target if you're with me!" he responded, she could see tears glistening in his eyes as he all but pleaded with her to understand.

"But you left me without protection! No wards! No Order! How can that be better than being a target but being safe?" she argued back.

"But leaving Order members to guard you would have pinpointed you for him! By leaving you without anyone he couldn't trace you! He wouldn't be able to find you!"

"And no wards? No safeguards?" asked Hermione angrily.

"It would have alerted any witch and wizard in the area that there was something worth protecting! All you had to do was stay inside where no one would see you and you would have been safe!" he all but cried

"You don't know anything about my life though Harry! How could you expect that I would stay inside all the time while at home?"

"You do at Hogwarts! Always at the library or in an extra class! It's a trial to get you outside and onto a broom!"

"I don't like heights!" she exclaimed "Its not a trial to get me to Hogsmeade is it?"

"But you're so calm and quiet at school! I had no idea that you'd be out partying all the time when you were at home! If you'd only stayed inside!'

"You've never asked" replied Hermione, in a more subdued voice

"I thought I knew you" was all he responded, looking back at her angrily.

"You did. You do" she responded sadly "But I'm almost two different people"

"How can you be two different people?" he asked his anger flaring again "Why not the same person always?"

"You don't understand what its like" she said, taking her seat again. The calm pressure of Leigh's hand in hers and her father's warm protective hand on her shoulder gave her the courage to go on "I have never fit in, in either world, until this summer. I was always a freak in the muggle world.. and in the wizarding world.. well.. I'm a muggle. I never felt like a part of either world.. not until now. It took Leigh, a Muggle, and Draco, a wizard on the run from the magical world, to make me take a good hard look at my life. I really feel that I need to step back from Magic. Be the Muggle I was meant to be. I feel more at home when I'm.. well.. at home"

"But I need you to come with me!" said Harry, still standing, still looking angry.

"Why? Can't work out what you're looking for Potter?" asked Draco's scathing voice as he stood and rested a hand on Hermione's shoulder "Need Hermione to work it out for you? Finally realised who the real brains out of the three of you are?"

"It's not like that Malfoy!" spat Harry angrily "We work together! We always have"

"Granger" corrected three voices from behind Hermione automatically.

"So can't even give Credit where Credit is due?" asked Draco squeezing Hermione's shoulder slightly "I may not have treated Hermione well for the past 6 years, but I've always recognised her Brilliance for what it is!"

"You called her Mudblood for years! You're probably more than half the reason she felt she never fit in!" Harry exclaimed angrily.

"I only reflected the attitudes of many of our classmates. I didn't create the attitude, nor will I be the last to mouth the required phrases to please my parents. The attitude exists and its alive and well, and even those that don't whole heartedly believe in it all will require extra proof that a muggleborn is fit to be a witch or wizard. It's just the way the world works. Everyone, no matter how open minded they think they are, has the ability to discriminate"

"Harry.. Sit down" said Ginny quietly, offering Hermione and Draco a small, uncertain, yet reassuring smile "She's made her decision"

"So that's it then?" he asked again, though now more in resignation than anger.

Hermione felt a lump build in her throat and prickling begin in her eyes. This was always going to be the hardest thing about making her decision - telling Harry and Ron about it.

"Yes" she choked out, tears beginning to fall rapidly down her face.

"Fine" said Harry, and without a look backwards he left the dining room. Ron hesitated a moment, looking longingly back at the breakfast laid out on the table and then followed after his friend.

Hermione felt Leigh squeeze her hand gently and Draco warm hand moved comfortingly on her shoulder, but surprisingly it was the small tremulous smile that Ginny offered, that provided the most comfort of all of them. Ginny, a witch, understood her predicament and wasn't judging her harshly on her decision.

The room was oddly silent after the shouting that had just ended and into the silence Hermione took a deep breath and smiled at her soon-to-be brother "You called me brilliant" she chuckled and Draco withdrew his hand hastily and sat in his seat "No I didn't" he argued to many chuckles from the assembled  
family.

* * *

**Authors Note: **I hope that can tide you all over for a little while. Please Review! 


	27. Back to Square one

**A/N: Hello faithful readers. I'm really very sorry for the long wait. I was away on holidays for awhile, then I had a case study due and an exam.. then just as I got the time to write, my PC was updated.. what a mess. So here, Finally, is the rest of Sunday. Its relatively short.. but after such a long break.. I need to reacquaint myself with the story a bit. I apologize if its not up to your exacting standards, but it does build a base for the next few chapters, and of course there is some Hermione/Leigh time in here as well. I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Hours had passed since the confrontation at breakfast. The boys and Ginny had retired to their sitting room, where occasional bouts of shouting could be heard, and Draco, Leigh and Hermione had ended up in Hermione's sitting room, once again staring dumbfounded at the hand drawn map of London covering her wall.

The conversation had been going around in a circle for about an hour. Draco and Leigh had been trying to reason out whether the Death Eaters Lair was on the inside of the ring, or whether someone or something they were trying to protect was. Hermione had tuned out twenty minutes ago and was replaying Harry's conversation over and over in her head. She was incredibly distressed by his accusations, and had the boys noticed, they surely would have pulled her out of such deep dark thoughts immediately, however being completely absorbed in their discussion, she was left to her own devices.

"I'm going for a walk" she stated suddenly, breaking into the middle of the same discussion they'd had 10 minutes ago. They two boys looked up in surprise at her and noticed her misery.

Draco elbowed Leigh noticeably, and Leigh going bright red in the face spluttered out a question about whether she might want him to go with her? With a brisk shake of her head she was out of the sitting room and on her way out into the back garden.

It took her a few minutes to get down to her little nook in the trees that she'd been using as a haven for as long as she could remember. Climbing through the familiar entry way provided her with an immediate sense of peace. With a soft sigh, she sank down into the green foliage and leaned back against the trunk and let her mind wander.

She'd narrowed down what harry had said in his rant at breakfast to two main points.. Leaving her out of their plans and without protection had been his way of trying to protect her from the dark lord, and secondly, he now wanted her to go with him, even though she'd made herself a whole new life here.

She pondered the first point quietly. He seemed to honestly think he was protecting her. She harrumphed into the silence at that. She had thought that Harry was a tad more intelligent than that, but still in a warped and twisted "I'm the hero" kind of way it made a sick sort of sense. He obviously didn't think that leaving her out all summer long, or leaving her in the "Safety" of her muggle home, was a wrong thing to do. Perhaps in his mind, he associated muggle houses with safety because of his own protections at his Aunt and Uncles house? Who really knew the inner workings of the mind of Harry James Potter? It was becoming increasingly clear that Hermione didn't.

She scowled at the leaves around her for a second in heated anger, and then with a considered effort let her emotions drain away completely, until she felt nothing. She sat in calm peacefulness for a full minute before she moved onto his next point, He wanted her to go along with him on his search for the horcruxes... now that one posed many more worries and questions than the first point.

She'd spent her entire summer, unwittingly, moving towards moving into the muggle world. She'd made muggle friends and attended the muggle summer school, and on the very day that she decided that she was better suited to the muggle world, all of her hard work and thought had been turned on its head, and she now found herself right back where she started.. Trying to decide between the muggle world and the magical..

She picked up a leaf and folded it between her fingers unconsciously as thoughts raced through her head. Could she really give it all up now? Give up Leigh and Jen and Sandy and go back to being a witch? Or conversely, could she really turn her back on Harry and Ron, and essentially the entire wizarding world when they needed her?

The silence stretched on for over an hour as Hermione sat, folding and unfolding her leaf, and contemplating the situation she'd found herself in. The problem was that for every point she came up with to stay in the Muggle world, it never seemed to quite balance out the responsibility she felt towards the wizarding one..

"Hermione?" came a tentative call from outside of her green cocoon. Jumping slightly at the intrusion, Hermione took first one, then another deep breath in an effort to calm her jangled nerves, before poking her head out of her haven.

Standing not far away and looking in the wrong direction was Ginny.

"How did you find me?" asked Hermione, trying to keep any trace of irritation out of her voice, even though she felt it.

"Draco" Said Ginny with a shrug of one shoulder "Said he found you here once before. I think he has some explaining to do to Leigh right now. Leigh was NOT happy that Draco knew where you were and he didn't"

"I imagine so" agreed Hermione pulling her head back inside with a small twist of her lips and settling back into position, as Ginny slipped inside.

"What's up Hermione? It's really not like you to run off" said Ginny the moment she was settled.

"Actually, it is" said Hermione with a quick smile "Just here, I don't have a Hogwarts library to run to"

"True" agreed Ginny with her own small smile, then her expression darkened "They are all worried about you. I talked them into letting me come out, otherwise you would have had them all invading your tree house"

"All?" asked Hermione in surprise.

"Yes, Ron and Harry even. It appears that Harry can put aside all of his dislike for Draco if he's worried about you"

"I'll have to remember that" said Hermione thoughtfully.

"But in the meantime, I just wanted to know what it is that is on your mind, maybe.. I could help. None of the boys seem to know, although Leigh mentioned you'd been quiet since breakfast.. is it about what Harry said?"

"Of course it is Gin, I can't just forget everything he blurted out in front of me, as much as I might wish to"

"I know, and if it's any consolation, he's talked to me for a little bit this morning and he feels bad for how he bought all of that up.. But he is adamant that he wants you to go with him.. Even when I told him that you'd already made up your mind, he still argued that he needed you"

"And that's the problem Gin, it's not a 'want' .. It's a 'need'. I 'need' to go with him.. It's so strong.. So much responsibility.. I... I can't just ignore that.."

"You could. You've made your decision" said Gin with another half shrug of her shoulders.

"I can't.. I have.. I have a responsibility.. I can't just walk away from it for my own selfish reasons" said Hermione and her shoulders slumped in defeat.

"It really is up to you Hermione. I wouldn't let them push me into anything, and neither should you. I think that you've made the right choice for you and you should stick by it. However, if you WANT to go with them, then do so. In either situation, you have until they leave at the end of the week to decide... You don't have to make a decision right this minute"

They were interrupted by a male voice yelling from the house "Gin? Did you find her? Is she coming?"

Gin took a deep breath and looked at Hermione, who looked back at her questioningly " Your mum is taking us in to the shops, we all wanted to know if you were coming or not"

"All of you are going?" asked Hermione in surprise

"Surprisingly yes, Draco and Leigh said something about a.. A map?" said Ginny.

"ahh" agreed Hermione and debated with herself for a second before heaving a great sigh and beginning to move towards the entrance "I guess I'd best go. I don't think mum knows what she has gotten herself into"

"No, I don't think she does at that" agreed Ginny following Hermione out.

* * *

The trip to the shops was silent, despite Hermione's best effort to get Draco and Leigh to tell her more about what they might have come up with in relation to the case. Each time she spoke, their eyes would swivel towards Harry and Ron quickly and then back and they remained silent as stones. 

Ginny was also having little success in drawing Ron and Harry into Conversation, each time she addressed one of them, she received a shrug of the shoulders and nothing more.

In exasperation, Ginny and Hermione left the limo first when they got to the shops and began walking away from the boys in a hurry.

"The stupid bloody morons!" Ginny spluttered as they entered the centre through the automatic doors "Couldn't even answer one question"

"Ginny! Language!" said Hermione in surprise.

"Well they are" she answered off handedly before she looked around. Her mouth dropped open and her eyes glazed over "wow" she breathed.

"Welcome to the shopping centre" said Hermione with a small quirk of her lips at Ginny's obvious rapture.

The boys caught up with them while Ginny was still looking around. Ron, having a similar reaction to Ginny.

"Close your mouth, Weasley" Stated Draco coldly "You look like you're trying to catch flies". Ron's mouth snapped shut automatically, followed by a glare at Draco who just shrugged in response.

Leigh and Draco began to wander towards the bookstore calling back over their shoulders for her to come with them. Her eyes followed them for a few steps before she looked back at Harry, Ron and Ginny. They didn't know their way around the shops and to most of them it was an entirely new experience, she felt obligated to stay with them. True, her mum was there with them, but even so, they were her guests, she should help them find some clothes and personal effects to help them settle in. With a regretful look at Draco and Leigh, she shook her head and turned back to the group standing behind her. With a sigh, she realised that it had started.. Responsibility vs. her preferences.

The shopping centre wasn't large by muggle standards, but it did far outstrip Hogsmeade and Diagon alley, so to begin with Hermione was tolerant of the Weasley's gasps and awed exclamations. However by the time they'd bought toiletries at the pharmacy, and shuffled the three visitors through the respective clothes shops purchasing jeans and tops and sneakers, followed by a visit to the department store for underthings and socks, Hermione was ready to hex someone.

"Oh Look Hermione! She's doing it again!" said Ginny pointing for the fourth time at the girl making coffees behind a counter at the white with one coffee shop. Hermione rolled her eyes and looked towards her mother, who was having a hard time keeping a straight face with all of the bizarre comments coming from the Weasleys.

By the time they'd rejoined the boys, they had spent over two hours at the shops, in which time Harry had said little more than "Yes" when Georgina had asked him a question, and Ron and Ginny gasped and chatted excitedly about every little thing.

Finally the limo came into view, and throwing bags of clothing into the boot of the car, Hermione slid gratefully into the comfortable back seat of the limo. With a sigh she rested her head back against the cool leather for a second, regaining her equilibrium before the Weasleys and Harry joined her. She heard George close the boot and the excited chattering voices coming closer and with a sigh opened her eyes. Just as the car door opened, she felt two strong hands grab her own and pull her down the limo until she found herself squished unceremoniously between Draco and Leigh.

"Hard time?" asked Draco to which Hermione just rolled her eyes.

Leigh put an arm across her shoulders comfortably and squeezed her against him reassuringly. "Sorry, but we had to go.. " he whispered Leigh quietly into her ear "We'll explain what we've worked out, later"

The two Weasleys and harry stumbled into the car and took up seats uncomfortably, followed by Georgina, who's hair was frizzing out of her normal tight bun, and who for the first time in a long time, reminded Hermione of herself. She gave her daughter a small half hearted smile and then rolled her eyes as Ginny launched into describing the coffee machine once again. Hermione rested back against Leigh and felt Draco's comforting presence beside her and tuned out the excited chatter of the other end of the car.

* * *

Once they returned to the Granger's home, Georgina made herself scarce in a hurry. Obviously wanting a break from the constant excitement that the muggle shopping centre had given Ron and Ginny. Harry, Ron and Ginny headed up to their rooms to put away their new things with constant shouts of thanks over the Weasley children's shoulders as they left, and then Draco and Leigh escorted Hermione up to her sitting room in silence. 

Once the door was shut, they turned on her with bright shining eyes.

"We have it!" exclaimed Leigh.

"We worked it out!" yelled Draco at almost the same time.

"What? What did you work out?" asked Hermione, her bewilderment evident.

"We know where the last fatality will be.. and when!"

"What about the others?" she asked.

"Well we can't find all of them, but there is a pattern inside the pattern.. and it gives us the last fatality, or at least the location of it,.. many of the others are just... static" said Leigh "To throw anyone else off the trail"

"What do you mean static? Are they random deaths? Just to hide the pattern?" asked Hermione in shock.

"Yes" agreed Draco

"That's.. that's.. HORRIBLE!" she blurted out. For some reason a meaningless death eater death seemed more of a waste than a purposeful one.. even though they were both bad..

"So the important ones are the Queen's guard.. the politician.. and the curator.. We couldn't work it out for awhile... but once we started looking this morning it just clicked. They all work for the muggle government. All of the deaths have been EXACTLY two weeks apart and they have all been off of thirteen storey buildings.. when we looked them all up on the map we bought at the book shop.. well it, with the palace.. make a pentagon..

"A pentagon?" asked Hermione confused.

"Yeah, if you look at it from the top.. the four locations point directly at the palace.. it's all about targeting the muggle government! Its genius" said Leigh

"Evil Genius" Agreed Draco with a smug look on his face.

"So.. this Saturday there will be another one.. if it's from " Leigh paused as he unrolled the map and laid it out on the floor, placing his finger on the map he continued "This building here, then we know we are right"

"We have to tell someone!" said Hermione in excitement.

"No we don't" argued Draco "We need to let this one happen"

"What? Why?" asked Hermione in a strangled voice.

"Because the last one, will be here" he said laying his finger on the clock tower of the palace "At midnight on the 5th of September, and we believe" he looked to Leigh for confirmation before continuing "We believe that the person behind this plot will probably be present at this last one.. so it would make more sense to make our move then"

"But they are going to kill someone else!" said Hermione in distress.

"Yes. Which means that we get confirmation that we are correct. If it occurs, we can go ahead with a fair amount of certainty and capture the mastermind at the palace on the 5th"

"You're.. You're.." She spluttered "Cold blooded and CRUEL!"

"Cold blooded" agreed Draco "But not cruel. We allow one life to be taken, to take the mind behind this, rather than spending all of our energy on getting a messenger"

Hermione slumped into her seat in defeat. She couldn't argue against logic, however the coldness of the action left a bad taste in her mouth.

"The fifth" she said quietly "We'll need a plan"

"We have a plan" said Leigh proudly, pulling out a folder of lined paper and extracting to sheets of paper.

Hermione scanned the paper and looked up at the two boys grinning in front of her "You're.. You're going to visit the Queen? How on earth are you going to get in to see her?!"

"Well, we thought we might fly in her bedroom window" said Draco with a straight face.

Hermione sat flabbergasted for a full minute before she found her tongue "You.. You can't do that!"

"I know" Agreed Draco "Which is why we came up with a backup plan"

"She sees a number of politicians each day, so we thought we'd polyjuice ourselves into one of them"

"That's.. That's.." Stuttered Hermione.

"Brilliant? Incredible? " Supplied Draco

"Utterly Stupid!" she burst out into their surprised faces.

"But it will work" argued Leigh.

"Unfortunately, I believe you're right" agreed Hermione after a loaded pause.

After several moments of silence Hermione broached the next issue "Where do you think you'll get the ingredients for polyjuice?"

"Who needs the ingredients" said Draco with a smirk.

"What?"

"Severus left his potions kit here when he climbed in Leigh's window.. complete with Polyjuice potion"

"And Hangover Potion" agreed Hermione thoughtfully. Draco's porcelain complexion coloured for the barest instant before settling back to white and he continued on as if he hadn't heard Hermione " So we have the potion, all we need to do is find out the schedule and put our plan into action"

"When?" asked Hermione.

"Before next Saturday" Responded Leigh "So that her officials can see that we are correct".

Hermione closed her eyes for a second. She felt utterly useless here. The two of them had come up with a plan, they'd worked out the pattern, they had everything they needed.. for the first time in her life she wasn't needed.. and she didn't know whether she liked how that felt.

* * *

Dinner that night was relatively quiet in comparison to the weeks before. Draco and Leigh talked quietly on one side of the table, while Harry and Ron spoke between themselves on the other. Hermione and Ginny sat at the end of the table trying unsuccessfully to create a conversation that everyone would join in on. 

"Hermione?" called her mother from where she sat at the opposite end of the table.

"Yes?" asked Hermione, noticing that the boys on both sides of the table had stopped talking and were watching the conversation.

"I spoke to Rowena Hutchens today, and she mentioned the St. James back to school dance was on the 29th of August? "

Hermione nodded in agreement

"Which throws one of our plans out the window, we were going to throw you an 18th Birthday party on that night, so we were thinking that perhaps we could bring it forward to this Saturday night instead?"

"I don't want and 18th birthday party mum" responded Hermione

"Why not? All of your new friends seem to like parties" said Harry scathingly from the sidelines. Hermione shot him a heated glare then looked back at her mum.

"I just don't want one" she repeated.

"Everyone needs to have an 18th Birthday party" responded her father.

"No they don't" she argued.

"Aww, come on Honey" said Leigh "You like parties"

"I know, I just don't want to be the centre of attention" she argued.

"You don't have to be" said Draco "A good host, actually Isn't the centre of attention"

"I don't know.." said Hermione.

"Come on Hermione" said Ginny, her eyes flashing "Don't deny me ONE more chance to go to a party before returning to the boring wizarding world"

Hermione's eyes drifted over her friends. Draco's face had no emotion on it whatsoever, however his eyes flicked to Ginny every now and then. Leigh looked excited, as did Ginny, and Ron continued to eat his dinner, and Harry scowled at her.

It was harry in the end that pushed her into it. How dare he come into her home, yell at her at breakfast and then scowl at her at dinner. She'd have a party.. just to make him miserable.

"Ok Fine" she said finally. Her mother was out of her seat in an instant and returned with books of samples of balloons and serviettes and a folder of flyers. Hermione sighed in defeat. Her mother was in full swing.

An hour later, after Hermione had finally satisfied her mother's need for napkin colours, balloon arrangements and finger food, Hermione made her way wearily towards her room. It had been one hell of a long day, and she just wanted to collapse on her bed and go to sleep.

* * *

As she walked passed an alcove on the second floor, a pair of strong arms latched around her waist and pulled her back into the darkened nook. It took Hermione a moment to register that she wasn't any longer in control of her forward movement, and then before she could do anything about it, warm soft lips descended onto hers. She relaxed instantly into the comforting embrace and allowed Leigh to capture her lips more securely, allowing her stress and tension to drift aimlessly away as she gave herself wholeheartedly over to this new occupation. 

After moments of fumbling in the dark, Hermione felt her back press against the wall behind her, and Leigh press his body the length of her, without breaking the kiss. She was in astonishment, she had never felt so.. so needy in all of her life. As he broke the kiss to move to the side of her neck she sighed in pleasure and let her head rest back against the wall behind her.

"We shouldn't.." she began as he kissed her ear and moved back towards her mouth.

"Shh" he said "Draco's keeping watch".

She allowed him to kiss her for a few seconds, feeling his tongue slither luxuriantly along her own, testing her response, before she broke the kiss and tried to push him away.

"Draco?" she asked, though her efforts to push him away were futile.

"He's sitting on the stairs, waiting for Ginny to come up to go to bed. He said he'd let me know if anyone came by"

"Why?"

"Because he could tell I've been dying to get you alone all day" responded Leigh huskily as he leant in and placed a delicate kiss on her nose.

"You have?" she asked in astonishment as he moved on to kiss the bottom of her ear again.

"I have" he confirmed, she reached out and pulled his face back in front of hers.

"Well, we can't waste the opportunity then" she whispered quietly as she pulled his lips back to her own and felt her heart soar as he leaned into her and began kissing her with abandon, tongue twirling with her own.

She was floating on clouds, there was nothing more in her mind than the shadowed body against her own, the hands on her hips pulling her towards him, and the feel of his soft delicious lips against hers. She felt one hand run softly up her side above her t-shirt and felt tingles shoot away from the spot to lodge in her stomach. She moved one hand from where it was clutching the other behind his neck, up into the soft blonde hair behind his ears and began to play slightly with the soft strands. She heard his breath catch as she kissed him, and a thrill ran through her.

"We really should.." she gasped out as he left her lips again, this time for her neck. She felt his warm lips moved down to the collar of her t-shirt and back up again, feeling the tingles in her stomach intensify each time his lips touched her skin.

"I know" he breathed before capturing her lips again.

As his kisses softened, he drew his body away from hers, until she was standing by herself and the only point of contact between them was their lips.

He drew back once more and kissed her on the nose "I've been waiting all day"

"I didn't realise" said Hermione slightly breathless.

"That.. that was.. " she began.

"New to you" he finished as she flushed into the darkness "I could tell"

"I've just never..." she began, then hesitated before finishing "Had a boyfriend before.."

"I know" he whispered, moving a strand of hair gently off her face with his finger

"I'm.. I'm not used to this.. not normally like this.. sneaking around in alcoves kissing boys.. That's what Lavender and Pavarti do.. not me!" she whispered suddenly horrified at herself.

"Well, I think you might have to start.." he replied quietly "I rather enjoyed it"

It was silent for a moment as Hermione felt her face blush bright red. Thank goodness for the darkness.

"Me too" she finally agreed.

* * *

**Authors Note (Again): **Once again, sorry for the delay. I hope you liked the chapter. I promise to TRY and get another one up by the end of the week. Please Let me know what you liked, and what you didn't like.. And I don't know whether Hermione was completely OOC during the alcove scene.. I'd love some feedback. 


	28. Clearing the Air

Authors Note: Ok, So it took longer than I said it would.. I've been horrendously busy and I apologise for EVERY single day that you had to wait for this. Its just so hard to find the time sometimes. As well as that, I struggled with this chapter.. it was hard to write and kept changing all the time. So much happens in the relationships, but nothing actually happens in the events. I'm sorry if any of you find it boring, but its really just focussing on the characters for this day.

* * *

**Where we left off:**

* * *

_"I'm.. I'm not used to this.. not normally like this.. sneaking around in alcoves kissing boys.. That's what Lavender and Pavarti do.. not me!" she whispered suddenly horrified at herself. _

"Well, I think you might have to start.." he replied quietly "I rather enjoyed it"

It was silent for a moment as Hermione felt her face blush bright red. Thank goodness for the darkness.

"Me too" she finally agreed.

* * *

Hermione hesitated as she walked towards the East wing sitting room. She could hear raised voices even from this distance, and for an instant contemplated turning around and leaving the Weasleys and Harry to have their argument. 

With an exaggerated roll of her eyes she continued down the hall, the volume of the argument increasing as she drifted closer to the open door.

"Harry James Potter. You get that stick out of your ass this MINUTE" Ginny's voice demanded "You are making Everyone around you miserable and I don't care what slight you think Hermione committed against you, Its past time to grow up and face it like a man, not like a petulant irritating CHILD"

Hermione leant against the door jamb and looked in on the scene. Ginny was standing over Harry with one finger held in front of her in a perfect imitation of Molly.

"Grow up? Me Grow up?" he spat standing, proceeding to loom over her.

"Yes Harry. YOU. GROW. UP." She enunciated.

"You don't understand" he said angrily.

"I understand perfectly. You have to kill Voldemort" she said "And if you don't pull up your socks, you'll be facing him alone"

"I'll be there" said Ron indignantly.

"Maybe" replied Ginny "But he could have Hermione and myself there if he stopped making life difficult,.. The power that Voldemort knows not right?" she asked at his sullen nod she gestured exaggeratedly "Friends perhaps? Love? Or maybe Muggle and Magical cooperation? You don't know for certain what this power he knows not is do you? You don't know that you have to do it alone?"

"It says so in the prophecy" argued Harry "One cannot live while the other survives".

"It doesn't explicitly SAY that you have to kill him though" she said angrily "And you're driving me INSANE with all this 'Poor me', 'No one understands me' Crap"

"Ginny!" Cried Ron from the couch, horrified that she had pushed Harry this far. Hermione could see the rage building in Harry's eyes and unconsciously leaned back around the corner a little.

"It has to be said! He's going to go on moping around here until the minute he leaves.. and at this rate he'll be leaving alone, which is not good for him, and most definitely not good for the magical world" she turned back to Harry and glared at him "I don't understand you Harry Potter, because, not for the first time mind you, You've got everything backwards"

"I have not!" he said angrily looming over her.

"You have!" She replied "I've had enough. You are making Hermione's life hell and all she's done since we've gotten here is given us everything we need. I can't believe that you could be so selfish Harry"

"Me Selfish!" he ranted "She's the one who's been housing Draco Sodding Malfoy for all this time without telling us about it. Who had that murderer Snape wandering calmly into her living room as if he owned the place, She's the one who ruined everything at the Gallery!" he cried.

"Don't you dare try that Harry Potter" Replied Ginny angrily "You know bloody well that without the three of them, you would have died! Why do you persist in being a self righteous idiot about it all? Are you angry because they did something that you couldn't do? That you needed Hermione even though you couldn't admit it? Is it that it was Draco Malfoy that saved your life? Tell me why you keep going on about it all?"

"It has got nothing to do with any of that!" he spat angrily, eyes flashing in indignation.

"I don't believe you" retorted Ginny instantly. For a moment , glittering green eyes locked with angry Brown until the room almost crackled with the built up tension. With a tremendous sigh Harry shifted his eyes away from Ginny's and sank back into his seat.

"Its not ONLY about that then" said Harry softly.

Ginny's eyes softened noticeably as she looked down at her ex-boyfriend "Can you tell me what else it might be about?"

Harry ran his hands through his already messy black hair distractedly. He spoke unemotionally when he opened his mouth, and the lack of emotion from a young man who usually wore his heart on his sleeve chilled Hermione's blood "We planned so hard for our trip to the gallery, we kept it all so secret. How on earth did she find out? And if she can find out.. who else knew?"

"Harry.." began Ginny moving to sit on the adjoining couch, but Ron cleared his throat causing the two of them to turn to him. "Harry" began Ron, his ears burning red and an uncomfortable expression on his face "Everyone knew..."

"What do you mean everyone knew?" asked Harry suspiciously, his head snapping up to stare at his red headed best friend "Did you tell them?"

"No!" exclaimed Ron indignation colouring his fair skin "But.. But Dung did.. the order.. Professor McGonagall.. All of my family.. even the death eaters knew apparently"

"How!!" yelled Harry standing again and storming away from the siblings "How did they all know? Where are they getting their information?"

"Well.. Harry.. Its only a guess, Mind.." began Ron "But.. the order knew from Dung.. He was told to get close to you and inform them.. but the deatheaters.. I think that maybe" he gulped "they found out from ... you"

"Me! Are you telling me that you think I'd tell voldemort of the plan I'd worked so hard on?"

'Not deliberately.. No.. but.." he replied carefully.

"Not you too!" he cried "Hermione has been on about my occulmency all year"

"And maybe for good reason" responded Ginny.

This statement was met with a charged silence. Harry's head swung between the two weasley siblings in disbelief until finally his temper got the best of him. He stood angrily and stormed towards the door to his bedroom "I can't believe you two think that I am the weak link! They didn't find out from me" He said coldly eyeing both Ron and Ginny in turn. As he went to slam the door behind him, he stopped and turned back to face the Weasley's again, face an angry red and green eyes blazing wrathfully "and no matter what, It still doesn't explain what Hermione has been doing hiding Malfoy and Snape". The door slammed immediately after the last echoes of his thundered words had vanished.

Hermione heard Ginny sigh in the room and looked in to find the witch rubbing her temples "We've been over this already Harry.." she began, pleading with a solidly locked door. Hermione slipped back out of the room unseen, feeling that it might be best to leave them to it after all.

* * *

After quietly creeping away from the still ensuring argument in the sitting room, thinking that perhaps it would be best if she didn't become involved, she made her way down to breakfast alone. She entered the almost deserted room, noticing that since it was Monday, neither of her parents were there – most likely they had already eaten and left. 

"Morning Hermione" said Draco spotting her as she appeared in the doorway.

"So finally I'm Hermione? " she questioned with a playful jab in his ribs.

"Well, as Genius here" he said pointing at Leigh "Pointed out, you'll probably be my adopted sister in little less than two weeks, its about time I started to use your real name"

"Is that right?" asked Hermione surprised

"That and he threatened to beat me up if I didn't start showing you some respect"

"You didn't!" exclaimed Hermione rounding on Leigh.

"No!" he exclaimed hands in front of him , either to express his innocence, or in preparation for fending off an angry witch.

"You.. You!" exclaimed Hermione turning back to Draco to see the corners of his mouth quirking into a small smile.

"Got you" he said, before bursting into uncharacteristic laughter. After a moment he righted himself and placed an innocent expression on his face, rising from his seat and turning his back, "So.. I'm just going over here for a minute.. you know.. to look out the window.. "

Hermione looked at him in confusion as he turned and walked toward the window, thinking that perhaps he had finally lost his marbles, Then sudden understanding came, as she felt herself pulled swiftly into Leigh's lap.

"Perceptive isn't he" he breathed before catching her lips in a simple good morning kiss.

"Have you threatened him with something?" Hermione queried once he'd pulled back.

"Me? Never" said Leigh with a grin, placing one last kiss on her nose before levering her out of his lap. She let his warmth go reluctantly, wishing that she could stay in his arms for just a little longer.

"Nice day" said Draco turning back from the window as he heard them shuffling away from each other.

"What do you get out of this?" asked Hermione looking at Draco suspiciously.

"Me? Nothing more than your continuing happiness dear sister" he said with a small bow, though his face was flushed just a slightly darker shade of pink than normal.

With a disbelieving look she walked purposefully up to him and stood directly in front of him, pressing a finger firmly into the middle of his chest "You are a Slytherin, you don't do ANYTHING for nothing" she stated, watching as his expression flicked to surprise and back to impassive in less than an instant.

"Then, its for me to know, and you to find out" he teased finally, looking over her shoulder making eye contact with Leigh, before sighing.

"I'm not six years old Draco, Spill" she stated, never backing down.

"Do you know how scary you are?" he asked after a moments hesitation. Hermione only nodded and prodded her finger harder into his chest.

"Alright, alright" he conceded "Leigh's helping me with something in return"

"What is he helping you with?" asked Hermione, her eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Its Just something, Guy stuff" he hedged.

"No. Brother Dearest" she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm "You are going to tell me what it is"

"No, No I don't think I am" he said after a moment.

"The more you say that, the more I want to know" she said savagely.

"Look, Its just a deal between two guys, nothing you need to worry about" He said.

"You're involved.. I'm worried" She stated pushing her finger a little harder against his ribcage.

"Where's the trust?" asked Draco innocently

"Its alright Hermione", said Leigh from behind her as he gently removed her finger from Draco's chest, "I just said I'd do the same for him if he needed it in the future"

"Why would he need it? He won't end up in the same situation as us! Last week with Sandy, they were all over each other on the back steps! And Mum and dad never even said a word.. Mum would never put those type of rules in place unless you lived under the same roof as... " said Hermione and then her voice trailed off as she looked back at Draco's flaming face.

"Ginny.." she all but whispered "You like Ginny".

His face infused with colour again as she looked at him. She nodded to herself and said a little more firmly, when he didn't scoff and snigger "You like Ginny?"

At his almost imperceptibly nod she suddenly found she needed to sit down. With a soft sigh she sank into one of the nearby dining chairs and looked back at her soon-to-be-brother.

"But... You hate the Weasleys!" was all she could say.

"I wouldn't say 'Hate' Exactly" was his bashful answer to that.

"But all of those years of torturing them!" she exclaimed.

"I was taught to think I was better than them. I didn't particularly hate them though" he responded, his voice soft and thoughtful.

"Still.. Ginny.." said Hermione in wonder "I never thought I'd see the day that a Malfoy would like a weasley. How did it Happen?"

"What do you reckon Granger?" he almost spat "She climbed in my window and poured a love potion down my throat? I don't know how it happened! My God, She's a Weasley! She's the absolute opposite of everything I've ever been taught, and yet here I am living in a muggle home and falling for a Weasley! Someone's hexed me, I'm sure of it"

"No one's hexed you" muttered Hermione softly.

"I know. I know. Its an easy thing to blame it all on being hexed. When did I start falling apart like this?" he asked

"The moment you ran from Voldemort" she answered thoughtfully after a moment "The minute that you turned your back on your father and ran straight for a muggleborn who you'd always hated"

"Yes, well.. It still doesn't exactly excuse the fact that I'm falling for a Weasley" he said angrily, pacing from the window arrogantly.

"If you don't want to, then don't" said Hermione in surprise.

"I can't help it!" he all but yelled.

"What do you mean you can't help it?" asked Hermione in surprise.

"Its not like I can turn it off, Is it? She laughs and I smile, she smiles and I laugh, she flicks that hideous red hair that i've always loathed over her shoulder and all I want to do is catch it in my hands and feel if its really as soft as it looks. I am a SAD. PATHETIC. Excuse for a human being" he sank into a nearby chair and dropped his head in his hands.

"How can you like her and loathe her at the same time?" asked Leigh coming up behind Hermione and resting his hands on her shoulders softly massaging as she stared at her brother.

"I don't loathe her. And _Thats_ the problem" said Draco raising his head from his hands "In two days, Only _TWO_ days, i've gone from hating the very thought of her, to wanting to be in her presence"

"Its really not so bad mate" said Leigh, gently resting his chin on top of Hermione's head "She's attractive, firey, she's most likely got a temper to match that red hair, but on the whole you could do a lot worse" replied Leigh

"You don't understand. She's a WEASLEY" Draco replied emphasizing the last name.

"So?" asked Leigh in bewilderment.

"Malfoy's and Weasley's don't mix! Its like.. " He paused at a loss for a comparison

"Don't give me that hogwash" said Hermione angrily.

"You didn't grow up in our world! Our Families HATE each other. They have done for hundreds of years" he said in defeat.

"Romeo and Juliet" said Leigh and Hermione together, and then smiled at each other.

"Great minds" said Leigh with a smile that made Hermione's insides turn to water, she was sure she recognised that smile from their stolen moments in the semi darkness of the alcove last night.

"But you're forgetting one thing" said Leigh turning away from Hermione for a moment and speaking diplomatically, Draco raised his head and looked in surprise at Leigh and Hermione tilted her head to see the blonde boy behind her "You're no longer a Malfoy. Is it such a stretch that _a Granger_ might like a Weasley?"

"Unfortunately Its been known to happen before" said Draco with a disgusted look in Hermione's direction, which made her go a vibrant shade of red.

Leigh looked between the two of them confused for a number of moments before he raised an eyebrow in Draco's direction, obviously deciding he wouldn't get any information out of Hermione "What do you mean?"

"Granger had a -" began Draco.

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I was you" said Hermione threateningly.

"Honey?" asked Leigh in bewilderment.

With a soft sigh and a plea to whatever higher powers might exist that this wouldn't backfire completely she looked into the brilliant blue eyes above her and said "I used to have a crush on Ron".

Leigh stood in surprise for a few moments, staring in surprise at Hermione before his face infused with colour and he said softly "How long ago?"

"Last semester" she whispered. Leigh's eyes had never left her own as she confessed this, but she was unable to fathom the emotions that were swirling in them.

"And when were you going to tell me that we were now sharing a house with someone you had a crush on not more than a few months ago?"

"Its not important Leigh" said Hermione softly "I don't feel anything for him any longer. And truth be told, I never felt for him what I feel for you"

"I... I.. need some time" he said softly as he spun on his heel and left the room.

"Why did you do that?" cried Hermione spinning to face her soon to be brother who looked shamefacedly back at her.

"I thought he knew! All of that Granger liking Weasley Stuff.. " he defended

"Well he didn't, Did he?" replied Hermione

"No. As it turned out" he said looking dejected. Hermione made an impatient noise in her throat and then left the dining room, completely forgetting about breakfast.

* * *

Lunch had come and gone before anyone had ventured to knock on Hermione's sitting room door. Unsure who would want to speak to her, Hermione was surprised to find Ron on the other side when she opened the door. 

"Haven't seen you all day" he greeted as he shuffled in and stood awkwardly inside the door.

"I've had things on my mind" responded Hermione moving further into the room, however she stopped and looked back at Ron when he made no move to follow. He was scratching the back of his neck with one hand and looking self consciously down at the floor.

"You know, this is the first time since I arrived that you haven't had either Leigh or Malfoy with you" he said, raising his eyes slightly and staring at her with an unreadable expression.

"I'm not always with them" said Hermione in her own defence.

"Its the first time that I've seen you alone" he responded. Then Hermione noticed Ron's awkwardness and shyness. Ron had been her friend for almost 6 years, and his posture suddenly made him a stranger. He was proud and happy and outgoing around her normally, so why suddenly was he behaving like Neville when faced with Snape? With a small flutter of nervousness she realised that he was nervous. Since when had Ron been nervous about speaking with her alone?

"Ron.." She began gently, wondering how to calm his nerves, however he looked up as she said his name, and for what seemed the first time in years, he really looked at her.

"Won't Leigh be angry at me? Being in your room alone with you?" He mumbled, and she felt her face flush a little pink in embarrassment.

"Its fine" she stated waving the worry away.

"It just seems.. different... wrong" he said slowly, obviously trying to put his thoughts into words.

She stared at him in surprise for a moment before he continued "You know, Its really no surprise to me that you've found yourself a boyfriend" he said and that wistful quality was in his voice again.

"Ron, I'm really sorry I didn't tell you.." She tried to speak, but trailed off. She wasn't entirely sure what she wanted to say.

"No, Don't apologize. Its not like I've made it easy for you to tell me anything in the last 2 months" he stated and she stared at him in shock. Ron was hard headed, he was stubborn, and in their entire friendship he'd never taken the blame for anything "Harry.. Harry has some problems right now.. and I needed to be there for him.. but I didn't realise that it would almost destroy our friendship to do it."

Hermione sank onto her couch in stunned silence.

"Promise me something?" he asked and Hermione looked at him in worry "I just want nothing to change between us" he finally finished "I want us to be the kind of friends we've always been, no matter who you're going out with.."

"Oh Ron! Of course we will!" she all but cried.

"It just suddenly feels different.. thats all.." he trailed off. Then shrugging his shoulders he turned to leave "Thats really all I came to say".

"Ron, Wait" said Hermione as the door clicked open. He paused and turned to her, some of his normal mannerisms returning already as the stress drained away.

"What prompted this?" asked Hermione worriedly. Ron sighed and latched the door closed again.

"I didn't want to lose you" he said "Sometimes it feels like you and Harry each have a half of me and are pulling it with all your strength. On days like today, I feel as if It might just be easier to stop fighting it and allow myself to be ripped in two"

"I've spent all morning with Harry trying to make peace with him. He's angry at you, He's angry at Malfoy and Snape, and now he's also angry at Ginny and I. He doesn't want to listen to reason, all he cares about is the world according to Harry Potter. I reckon that I needed to sort everything out with you now, so that I can properly deal with Harry"

"So your.. " She paused "You're not upset about Leigh?"

"Not really" he agreed after a moment "I wished I'd known is all"

"You know.. " She began and he looked up at her. She paused wondering whether to give into the urge to continue her sentence, or let sleeping dogs lie. He waited patiently for her, and she finally finished in a rush "If Leigh hadn't have come along.. You and I might've.."

He nodded his head before she'd even finished speaking "I know" He agreed.

"But you're not unhappy?" she asked.

"No" He answered again, though it was somewhat bittersweet "I see you with him and you're perfect for each other. We.. I liked you.. but we're not suited. Not like that"

Hermione was impressed by Ron's maturity when he said that

Hermione sat in silence for a moment contemplating everything and then gestured for Ron to come and join her on the couch "Come and Tell me what Harry said" She invited and with a shadow of his old Grin he joined her on the couch.

"Well, Gin had a go at Harry this morning.. " he began

Half an hour after Ron had left, smiling and joking as if the end of semester was only yesterday and none of the drama of the summer had ever occurred, another knock on the door sounded.

Hermione opened it with a great heave to see Ginny sanding on the opposite side of the door "Ron told me I'd find you here" She said, holding out a sandwich and coke "And that you hadn't eaten all day"

Hermione ushered Ginny in, closing the door behind her and taking the sandwich and coke to the couch settled down.

"So what brings you?" asked Hermione.

"Firstly, Do you know where Draco is? I haven't seen him all day" said Ginny, which earned a look from Hermione "I know, I know. I don't like him.. I just.. want to talk to him"

"No I haven't seen him. While you were having the row of the century with Harry upstairs, we were imitating it downstairs" She said with a roll of her eyes.

"You had a fight with Draco?"

"Not precisely" argued Hermione "More like we all had a heated discussion with each other"

"Over?"

"Of all things, Ron"

"What a coincidence, we had a 'Heated discussion' over Malfoy"

"Boys" They both said in disdain.

"So now you're not talking to each other?" Asked Ginny

"We just need some time. I'm not.. NOT talking to them.." she argued

"Ahh.. one of those" said Ginny to which Hermione nodded.

"And Harry? Is he still not talking to anyone?"

Ginny nodded "Harry refuses to even come out of his room. He's owled mum and dad three times to see when he can leave, but they keep telling him to stay put. I don't know what they've threatened him with, but he's staying put. Its not like him.. he's normally running off without ever caring what any of the adults have told him. I bet he's planning something"

"Like what?" asked Hermione intrigued.

"Thats the thing, I can't tell! And now he's even angry at Ron, its unlikely that we'll find out"

"It might be time that I had a talk to him.. without an audience" she said softly.

"I don't know that it'll get you anywhere, but feel free to try" replied Ginny.

"What else?" asked Hermione polishing off her sandwich and opening the can of coke.

"Your mum told me to help you make up the invite list for your party" She said brandishing a ballpoint pen and a notepad theatrically.

"Do we have to?" whined Hermione.

"I think it'll be fun" said Ginny with a broad grin putting pen to paper "First off, Lavender, Pavarti and Padma of course"

An hour later Ginny vanished with a full list tucked into her notepad. Hermione had been astounded at how many friends she had to invite to the party on Saturday, although she was a bit worried about how her muggle friends would react to her magical ones.

* * *

Hermione put away her book at half past six with a heavy sigh. Her parents would comment on it if she missed dinner. 

As she entered the dinning room she saw Leigh and Draco sitting quietly next to each other. They weren't talking, which was strange.

Hermione approached Leigh first and knelt down next to him.

"I'm sorry" she whispered.

"I am too" He agreed quietly "I just wish someone had've told me"

"Its in the past" said Hermione "I even spoke to Ron today, and he wants to get to know you"

"Really?" he questioned.

"Really" She agreed.

Using her untamed bushy hair as a shield, she leant in and placed her lips against his in a quick stolen kiss.

Draco made a choking sound next to them.

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing" He said disgustedly.

"So?" queried Hermione.

"Just get your hands off each other" he grumped at them.

* * *

After Dinner a subdued group of Teenagers (minus Harry who still wasn't leaving his room) made their way up to Hermione's sitting room. Draco and Leigh were quietly discussing an article from the evening paper which they had found, relating to the most recent victim. 

The girls and Ron settled onto the couch comfortably, while the boys drifted over to the window newspaper article in hand. The quiet murmuring from the end of the room had been going on for a few minutes when Ginny broke into their conversation, pointing at their research wall "I've been trying to work it out myself, but I don't get it. If it's not too much trouble, Can you explain all of this to Ron and I?"

Hermione watched with Amusement as Draco all but puffed his chest out in pride as he strode over to the wall and began gesturing and explaining.

"Have you heard of the spate of deaths being caused by muggles 'falling' off of buildings?" asked Draco as Ginny and Ron rose and joined him at the wall. Hermione listened in with half an ear as Leigh joined her on the couch, sitting long ways and then pulling her against him and casually swinging an arm around her middle. She burrowed in against his chest, snuggling in close to his warmth.

"You know, I really am sorry I didn't tell you" said Hermione softly.

"Shh" he whispered into her hair "Its fine"

"I missed you today" she murmured.

"I missed you too" he responded quietly.

"Maybe after the others have gone to bed.. we could talk for awhile?" she asked.

She felt his chest vibrate against her back as he laughed "Talk?" he asked.

"Yes. Talk" She agreed, then with a little smile "Among other things".

"These other things you speak of.." he trailed off.

"Don't get your hopes up mister" she said with a grin, lazily entwining her fingers with his across her stomach. He lifted her curly hair away from her neck and kissed it softly as she sat against him, sending tingles straight to her stomach.

"Oy" came Draco's voice breaking into their little world.

"What?" asked Leigh lifting his head to his friend.

"Ron wants more information on the pattern" he responded inclining his head in Ron's direction "Care to help?"

With a grumble Leigh climbed off the couch and headed over to the wall and Ron, who gave him a sympathetic shrug and said "Its really not that important. Didn't want him to disturb you"

"No matter. Draco takes great delight in disturbing us" said Leigh with a sigh and began to gesture to each of the buildings on the map.

Draco went back to explaining something to Ginny, which involved pointing to each of the photos tacked to the wall, Ginny gasped as she came across the Harry lookalike "Does he know about this?".

"Who knows" was Draco's unconcerned response before he continued "We believe death eaters are behind it" He pointed out the photos around the board as he spoke "There's been 9 victims so far, all off 12 or 13 storey buildings, all in a relative circle around the Central district of London. Its taken us over a week to work out the pattern and determine what the aim of the exercise is"

Ginny moved a little closer and fingered one of the photos "What is the aim?" she asked worriedly.

Draco took a deep breath "As far as we can tell, they are targeting high ranking muggle government officials. We don't know who the next two targets might be, though we _think_ we've worked out at least _where_ they'll be"

"and at what time" piped up Leigh from nearby with Ron.

"And at what time" Agreed Draco.

"So that means you can stop it?" asked Ginny. Draco shook his head sadly and looked at Leigh.

"We're fairly sure about our pattern, but not 100, so we've worked out that, if the next death occurs here" he pointed at the map "Then we know where the last one will be"

"So why don't you stake out that next one?" asked Ginny.

"We want to catch the mastermind, not the messengers, so we thought we'd probably have to wait to only go to the palace" he grimaced "But we're going to talk to the order and see if they can help. They have more man power than us, and may be able to view the 4th location without letting the deatheaters know they are there"

"You didn't tell me about the Order last night" said Hermione from the couch, interrupting Draco's narrative.

"I thought of it this afternoon. Best way to do it really. They have the manpower and the surveillance experience and equipment that we don't have"

"What are you going to do about the last victim?" asked Gin, running her fingers over the blank square over the palace where a photo would have existed if the deed had already been done.

"We have to speak to the Queen and get her cooperation. We believe she, or someone close to her, is the last target" said Draco offhandedly.

"The Queen? Are you nuts?" asked Ginny in surprise.

"Yes.. " replied Leigh with an insincere smile.

"Actually, I've come up with a better idea" said Hermione piping up. She'd been thinking about this for ages last night and had finally come up with a solution "We could send Tonks in, then we don't need Polyjuice"

"What do you mean?" asked Leigh.

"Well Tonks can change into anyone right? So just get her to morph into whoever so she can get past the gates, then in to see the Queen. She'd be better wouldn't she?"

The boys stared at her for a second and then at each other "Why didn't we think of that?" they both asked at the same time.

"You're a genius Honey" Said Leigh with a bright smile. Hermione suddenly felt warmth flow through her at the praise, and there was something else... a feeling of worth suddenly flooded her. She felt her cheeks grow pink, but a happy smile bloomed on her face.

The boys excitedly moved back to the map and started plotting, Ron and Ginny eagerly pointing to pictures and photos and lines on the map as well. The main problem appeared to be getting Tonks to stop by for a chat. Hermione knew a way for that to occur.. but it meant that they had to work with Harry.

After 10 minutes of discussion, the boys and Ginny came to the same conclusion and slumped into their seats.

"Well, I guess we have to do it that way then" said Draco morosely "It means we'll have to explain everything to him as well"

"I know. And I don't want to tell him" agreed Leigh with a huff.

"And I wouldn't bet on him being in a good mood" said Ginny from the couch "Ron and I had a 'chat' to him this morning about his behaviour so far. I don't think he took it very well"

"Merlin, Ginny! What did you do that for?" asked Draco in exasperation.

"How was I supposed to know he'd suddenly be crucial to a plan I knew nothing about?" asked Ginny in her own defence "And did you just call me Ginny?".

"What?" asked Draco caught off guard "Don't be daft"

"Well, we still need to talk to Potter" said Leigh into the ensuring silence .

"He can communicate with the order where the rest of us can't because of that bloody owl of his" said Draco, his face still tinged pink.

"I guess I could talk to him" volunteered Hermione.

"No offence, but you're not his favourite person right now either" argued Draco.

"I know that. But then neither are any of you" replied Hermione "And it really did all start with the two of us"

* * *

Hermione made her way along the hallways to the East wing where Harry and the Weasley's had their rooms. Before she was really ready for it, she came face to face with Harry's solidly locked bedroom door. She knocked nervously on the door in front of her, and waited. After a few moments with no response she tried again, this time a little louder. 

"Go away" came Harry's surly response.

"Harry. Its me" Hermione said quietly "I think we need to talk"

There was no sound from the other side of the door. Hermione sighed heavily and tried again "Harry. Let me in" she said, keeping her anger out of her voice.

Suddenly the door opened, allowing her a view of the room behind it. The room was dark, all of the lights were off.. the curtains were closed, not letting even the smallest trace of moonlight in. From the dim light entering from the sitting room Hermione could make out Harry laying face down on his bed, his wand aimed haphazardly at the door.

"Shut the door behind you" he bit out. With a worried look at the relative safety of the sitting room, she shut his bedroom door, leaving the two of them in complete darkness. Hermione couldn't see her hand in front of her face in the utter dark, so rather than stumble around the room trying to find something to sit on, she sank onto the floor and lent back against the door.

"well?" came his voice from the darkness.

"I think we need to have this out Harry" she said smoothing her clothing with her hands in the darkness, more a nervous habit than a worry about the fact her skirt wasn't sitting correctly.

"Have what out exactly? " he asked, there was a shuffling from the bed as if he'd turned his head to look at her.

"I think we need to discuss Everything thats been going on. Openly and Honestly. Without the others" She added as an afterthought.

"OK" he said after a pause. Then there was silence. Hermione sat for a moment seeing if he would say anything more, then with a deep breath she launched into the discussion herself.

"I'm really sorry I didn't tell you anything about what was going on with me" She blurted "But you were leaving me out and that really hurt. Really really hurt. My best friend couldn't trust me any more.. after everything we'd been through together, suddenly he'd cut me out. I didn't feel like you wanted to know, or that you wanted me to know anything"

There was silence.

"Harry, please talk to me" she pleaded in a whisper.

"I don't know what to Say, Hermione" He said after a moment "Sorry just isn't going to cut it this time"

"And yet you expect me to forgive you?" she asked after a moment of stunned silence.

"Leaving you out – For your own safety – Hardly exists in the same league as what you've done" he replied coldly.

"What I've done?" she queried

"Malfoy. And snape. The gallery" He said

"You were so angry with me all the time and wouldn't talk to me properly or tell me anything, so I just.. I thought it'd be easier if I didn't bring any of it up" she said softly

He sat in silence. So she continued "We went to the gallery to protect you Harry, not ruin your plans. We were worried about you. We got word that the Deatheaters knew you would be there. We wanted to clear out as many jinxes and hexes as we could before you got there.. Sometimes you jump in feet first without thinking you know.. and without me there to slow you down.. who knows what might have happened"

"Did it not occur to you that you were taking a _Malfoy_ into this rescue mission with you?" he spat angrily.

"Well.." said Hermione gathering her thoughts "He'd ceased to be Malfoy by then.."

"But HE could have lured you into a death Eater trap! It could have been HIM who told the death eaters when I would be there!"

"He wouldn't do that" responded Hermione in shock at the accusations Harry was throwing at Draco.

"Why Not? He's Malfoy. He killed Dumbledore" spat Harry

"No he ddn't" said Hermione automatically.

"He as good as did. I don't care who fired the final curse" he responded angrily.

"You don't understand what his life has been like Harry" said Hermione trying to stay calm in teh face of his anger.

"And I don't bloody want to know. He's a Death Eater and a git. Thats the end of the story"

"No its not" said Hermione "Did you know he cursed his own father at the Gallery?"

Silence met this statement and Hermione rose onto her knees and crawled over to the bed.

"Do you trust me enough to .. show you?" she asked hesitantly.

"Show me?" he asked, questions evident in his voice.

"I've never used Legilemency before, but I've read all about it, and I've seen it done a few times" she whispered, suddenly unsure.

"Hermione" He said, his voice suddenly sounding slightly like the old Harry "After all we've been through you have to ask me if I trust you enough?"

"Well, its been kind of hard to tell this summer, with you not trusting me with your secrets" she replied.

"Its not that I didn't TRUST you" He argued "Its that you were safer not knowing. I didn't tell you, for your own good"

"It still felt like you didn't trust me enough to tell me" she argued

"Well, it wasn't" He responded. After a pause he said into the silence "Go Ahead"

Hermione nodded and pointed her wand at Harry, aiming for the place in the darkness where his eyes should be.

"Legilmens" She whispered and felt the peculiar sensation of suddenly having her presence inside Harry's mind. She gently slid inwards a little searching for his consciousness. Once she felt Harry's presence next to her, she bought her memories to the surface as her books said she should and pushed them outward.

As if on a movie screen, she watched the string of events that Harry was seeing.

_The hall of Antiquities came into view quickly, the shattered display cases, the broken __ntional__ treasures, being crushed under foot. There was the sound of voices hurling hexes and curses and the sharp cries of those that had been hit by something. In the image the memory Hermione jumped as a bright red line formed across her upper arm, she __Look__ed__ up in the direction that the spell must have come from, she locked eyes with a __angry__Lucius__Malfoy_

She felt herself and Harry sink into the memory completely, and suddenly the memory seemed to be real, she could feel everything she felt at the time, and he mind winced as the gash in her arm registered.

_The look __lucius__ sent her was pure violence and Hermione stopped abruptly, caught like a deer in headlights. _

_"Keep moving" yelled Pavarti at Hermione, ducking another spell and sending another wide area shield out. Hermione marvelled at her, she must be exhausted by now and still she was able to keep creating those magnificent shields. With a small shake, Hermione stepped forward and continued towards the relative safety of the display case, sending stunners and __expelliarmus__ spells towards __Lucius__ the entire way, to keep him from having time to attack her again. After what felt like hours of shielding each other and alternating casting spells, Hermione and Pavarti arrived at the Display case and ducked down out of the line of fire. Breathing a sigh of relief, Hermione asked Leigh where Draco was. _

_"He was here a moment ago, __then__ he said there was something that he had to do" said Leigh in worry. _

_"Oh no" whispered Vicky looking around the side of the display case. The other three joined her and Hermione felt her heart fall to her stomach. Draco was standing not four feet from his father, wand at the ready and a look of death in his eyes. _

_"I knew you were here somewhere" snarled __Lucius_

_"Just like I knew you'd be involved in this somehow" agreed Draco. _

_"The Dark lord will be immensely pleased with me when I present him with you. He was sorely disappointed when you vanished" said __Lucius__, almost conversationally. _

_"I'm sure" replied Draco. Apart from the wands that were restlessly flipping backwards and forwards in both men's hands, and the spells flying about them, they could have been having a leisurely conversation in a park. _

_"So, tell me, __How__ long did you last before you ran to the __Mudblood__?" asked __Lucius_

_"What makes you think I ran to the __Mudblood__?" replied Draco, ducking elegantly as a purple spell whistled past his ear. _

_"She was wearing the __Malfoy__ Family crest!" exclaimed __Lucius__, suddenly losing his poise. _

_"So?" asked Draco indifferently. _

_"I never thought you'd sink as low as falling for a __mudblood__" he snarled. _

_"Who says I fell for her?" asked Draco _

_"She was wearing the crest!" he exclaimed again. _

_"So?" _

_"Did you give it to her?" _

_"Maybe, Maybe not" replied __draco__ with a shrug. _

_Lucius__ sighed and looked at his son quizzically "If you didn't run to her, where did you go?" _

_"To someone I trust" said Draco scathingly "Someone who I knew wouldn't let me down like you did"_

_"Who!" bellowed __Lucius__ "You have no one such as that in your __life!__ You're a __Malfoy__! We trust no one!"_

_"Was" said Draco and when __Lucius__ looked at Draco in confusion he clarified "I was a __Malfoy__. And you WERE my father. Not any longer" _

_Then without even changing his stance or his even unemotional tone of voice, he lifted his wand and said clearly "__Stupify__" _

_Lucius__Malfoy__ slumped to the ground unconscious for the second time that day. Tying the unconscious man up again, he vanished back under the invisibility cloak and proceeded back to where the four teenagers were awaiting him anxiously. _

_"You idiot!" exclaimed Hermione when he slid down to sit on the floor beside them all. _

_"Hermione!__ Language!" said Draco tiredly with a small smile on his face. _

_"Why?" she asked angrily. _

_"It had to be done" he replied simply "It had to be done for me to be free of him. I'm no longer a __Malfoy__. I'm no longer __Lucius__Malfoy's__ son. From now on, I'm just Draco". _

As the memory started to move onto their escape to Hogwarts, Hermione finished the spell and sat back from the bed, looking expectantly into the dark.

"You wear his crest?" asked Harry after a second.

"Yes" Said Hermione, self consciously in response.

"Does your _boyfriend_ know?" he asked

"Yes" said Hermione self consciously

"Does he know what it means?"

"I don't think so" said Hermione after a moment, realising that Leigh would have been absent when they spoke about it with Arthur and McGonagall at Hogwarts.

"How can you wear a Malfoy Crest Hermione?" he said suddenly in exasperation.

"Its not like he's in love with me or anything" said Hermione in explanation "He explained it all to me at Hogwarts. The crest signifies holding the Family line in your hands, which is why its traditionally given to a bride, she holds the future of the Grooms family line in her hands"

She waited as harry made a noise of understanding and then continued "But Draco gave it to me, as he is the last of his line, and his life is in my hands, he believes that I should be the keeper of his Family crest"

"How is his life in your hands?" asked Harry skeptically.

"He arrived here about 2 months ago, alone, with no money and nowhere to go" she explained "It must have taken him a lot to come to me of all people. He had no one else to turn to, no one else that would take him in. He believes that I saved his life, and by not revealing his whereabouts to his father, I continue to save his life"

"Couldn't you have handed him over to the order?" asked Harry.

"The order know he's here harry" said Hermione softly "They left him in our care rather than taking him in to custody. He has proved to be more beneficial being here to help protect and guard myself and my family than if he'd been locked up at headquarters"

"The Order know!?" he exploded.

"Yes. Well Arthur Weasley, McGongall and Tonks at least" she said.

"How could they not have told me!" he yelled.

"I asked them not to" said Hermione timidly.

"Why?" he asked threateningly.

"I knew you wouldn't react well. I wanted to be the one to tell you" she said. He sighed at that.

"I still don't trust him" Said Harry, suddenly sounding Hollow.

"I don't blame you" she agreed "It took me a little while to completely trust him too, but he's saved my life, twice, maybe three times, and he's saved yours too. If nothing else he at least deserves some civility"

"I'll think about it" agreed Harry.

"Why didn't you tell me about the Gallery?" asked Hermione into the darkness. She thought for a moment that Harry wasn't going to answer her when he didn't speak straight away, but after a significant pause he started to speak in a low regretful tone.

"I honestly thought it was for the best" he stated "You're home with your family, you were supposed to be safe. I'm getting sick of burying the people that i care most about, First Sirius and then Dumbledore. The last thing I wanted to do was take you from a safe environment and put you in danger. You were supposed to be safe"

"I'm never Safe Harry" She said derisively "I'm muggleborn. They'll hunt me down no matter where i am and kill me"

"But.. You're safe here" he said in response

"No I'm not" she said "I had no wards, no order protection, nothing. Any random death eater could have wandered into my house and killed my entire family. Draco found me easily enough didn't he?"

"But.. " He said and then stopped silent. After a moment he sighed "I thought that you were safe at home.. Like I was"

"Harry, I don't have those types of protections" She said quietly.

"I didn't think about it really" He stated after a moment "I just assumed.." he trailed off.

"And I didn't know you had such an active social life" He finished after a moment "I thought that you spent all of your time inside reading"

"I sometimes do" she agreed

"I just didn't think about it" He said after a moment "I thought you would be safe in the muggle world. All of the secrecy was for your safety. The last thing I wanted to do was put you in danger. I thought I was keeping you safe by not pinpointing your location, and not including you. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you"

"But Ron..?" she trailed off.

"Ron's different.. He's like.. He's like a puppy, I couldn't leave him behind if I tried. He would have just followed me into whatever I was doing blindly and perhaps put himself in more danger than if I had him with me in the first place. As it turns out, you do just that as well when you get left out"

"I'm sorry. But it did save your life" She argued.

"I know" He agreed and sighed.

"Will you accept my apologies? I obviously didn't think everything through, but i thought I was doing what was best" he said quietly.

"I'll accept your apologies if you accept mine" she responded "I also thought I was doing what was best"

After a brief pause he agreed in a soft tone "Deal".

"I have more questions though" He said after a moment. She sighed and he took that as permission to continue "Why was Dudley here?"

Hermione pondered how to answer his question before speaking. She felt like she'd made some headway with Harry, and now he was asking her a loaded question that could completely destroy it all.

"Did you ever meet his Girlfriend, Patricia?" asked Hermione.

"Dudley has a girlfriend?" he asked in astonishment.

"Yes, Pat. She's absolutely lovely" replied Hermione.

"Well I'll be.. " Said Harry in surprise.

"Yes, Well. Pat and Dudley did their Debut at the same Debutant Ball that Leigh, Draco and I went to last Saturday. Pat had the dressing table next to me so it was only natural that we'd talk to each other. She's really a wonderful person and I feel like she's become a good friend in the short time we've known each other"

Hermione stopped herself from continuing before she bought up the fact that Pat was transferring to St. James. She was sure that the mention of her muggle school wouldn't go over well in their new found truce.

"So it was really through Pat?" asked Harry in surprise.

"Yes, Dudley isn't so bad though Harry" Said Hermione.

"I'll believe that when I see it" he huffed.

"I could.. show you that too.. " She hesitated.

"You have memories of Dudley being something other than a jerk?" he asked in surprise.

"I have a few" she agreed in response, with a small laugh in her voice.

"I have to see this" agreed Harry. With a quiet Legilimens she was in his mind again and she bought up the memories she wanted him to see.

The big room where the Debutante ball was held swam into view. The round white clothed table where she had sat with her family came into focus and then she heard Leigh's voice inside her mind as the picture became clear.

_"__What__s__ wrong?" asked Leigh when she tensed at the look she was receiving. _

_"That man over there" she said indicating with her eyes who she was looking at "__Thats__ Harry's uncle. He hates magic and anything to do with magic and he's been watching me. I hope he doesn't cause a scene" _

_As if on cue, he stood up and walked around the perimeter of the dance floor, pushing roughly passed chairs and not apologizing to anyone he had upset along the way. _

_"I think I should go outside, We don't want too many people to hear what he's going to say" she said urgently and got up to leave, Leigh closely behind her. Her parents called to see what was up, but she just waved over her shoulder. _

_She entered the foyer and turned around to find Draco entering directly behind her. _

_"What is it?" he asked, his eyes travelling towards the doors leading outside._

_"Harry's Uncle, Vernon __Dursley__. He hates magic of all kinds, and everything associated with it" she explained and then braced herself as the door to the foyer burst inward and bounced off the wall behind it. _

_"You!__ What are you doing here!" he burst into the foyer, Face almost purple and eyes bulging from their sockets. He looked like nothing more than an enraged bull. _

_"I'm doing my Debut" said Hermione defiantly. The two boys had flanked her now, and stood staring down at the short angry man from their relatively tall height of six feet. _

_"You've no right!" he yelled "To come and pollute my Son's Debut with you vileness" _

_"Vileness?" __chortld__ Draco "I wish to contest just who is Vile in this discussion" _

_"Shut UP!" screamed Vernon at Draco "And just who are you?" _

_"Draco Granger" said __Draco__ "__and I'm a wizard and take offense at being called vile". He pulled his wand from somewhere under his suit and held it loosely in one hand. _

_"Put that away, __You__ can't use it here" said Vernon waving a hand in dismissal at the wand. _

_"Who says?" asked Draco raising the wand and pointing it at the angry man. _

_"Your ministry" said Vernon in disdain. _

_"They won't care" said Draco, bluffing._

_Vernon began to panic "But__ But you can't DO magic! That__that__.,. Ministry won't let you! They'll EXPEL you from your freak school" he stuttered. _

_"Well since I'm of age, AND not going back__ to the __school, I doubt they'll do anything of the sort" replied Draco. Vernon's face took on a desperate expression and the sweat began to pour of him just a little bit faster. _

_"Just__ Just Leave! And I won't call the authorities to deal with you" he sputtered. _

_"You'd do that to Dudley?" asked Hermione "Embarrass him in front of all of his friends, in front of his Girlfriend?"_

_"Yes! To get rid of you I would!" he spluttered. _

_"Dad?" asked a tentative voice as Dudley entered the foyer "__Whats__ the problem?"_

_"The problem is, __Dudders__, that these three here, a__re__ FREAKS like Harry" he explained, trying to sound rational, but at the same time relying on __Dudleys__ ingrained __tendancy__ to agree with everything he said. _

_"No they're not" said Dudley softly, coming to stand next to his dad. Patricia was right beside him with a look of complete trust on her face. _

_"They're Patricia's friends. They're my friends" he turned to the three of them and gave a half shrug as if to say 'well, what __can you__ do? It happened somewhere along the way'. _

_"But!__ But! They're freaks!" argued Vernon, still bright purple in the face, with a look of utter disbelief directed at his son. _

_"They're nice people. __I..__ I..Like them. Draco and Leigh have been telling me all about the stuff they've been doing in the magical world. Leigh's a muggle, just like me__and__ they don't give him a pig tail or anything like that.. And Pat likes Hermione__ Dad__they're__ just like us really.." Draco and __leigh__ had exchanged a confused look when Dudley mentioned the Pig Tail, Hermione however had to __supress__ an urge to chuckle. _

_"Nonsense!" burst out Vernon "They should all be sent to__to__to__ Siberia.. __where__ they can stop polluting good Christian Society"_

_"You think we don't believe in God?" asked Hermione in surprise. _

_" Well__, Harry doesn't" said Dudley in explanation. _

_"__Thats__ probably for all the times he prayed for food and never received it" bit back Hermione, to which Dudley looked a little sorry. _

_"My Grandma is Catholic, My mum is Catholic, and while I don't attend Church regularly, I go to Christmas and __easter__ Mass w__h__en I can. Does that mean that I do not believe in God?" she asked scathingly. _

_Vernon began to puff up in front of them, ready for an argument, however Dudley put a hand on his Father's shoulder and spoke to him "Dad, This isn't benefitting anyone. __Lets__ just return inside and enjoy the rest of the night". _

_Vernon looked ready to explode. Dudley quickly gestured for Hermione and her friends to re-enter the ballroom_

When the memory finished she withdrew gently from Harry.

"I.. I " stuttered Harry for a moment "I never would have guessed"

"It came as a surprise to me as well" Agreed Hermione "I think Pat is good for him though. They got engaged last weekend you know"

"Really? Dudley engaged?" asked Harry in wonder.

"They are invited to my party on Saturday. You might find an opportunity to talk to him.." She trailed off.

"I might at that.. " he said dubiously.

"One more question" he said after a pause.

She sighed and agreed.

"Snape" he spat.

"He was here" she agreed reluctantly "He only stayed the one night. We haven't been hiding him, and we haven't seen him since"

"Why?" he asked, some of his anger back in his voice.

"I can't tell you why we let him stay, we promised we wouldn't" She said "But suffice it to say that Voldemort no longer trusts him"

"Oh" said Harry in surprise "Then he _WAS_ working for the order all along"

"Yes" She agreed

"But.. Dumbledore.." He said and his voice choked on the name.

"Harry.. " she began and then she reached up and slid her hand over his back "You have to believe what everyone has been telling you. Snape performed that Killing curse on Dumbledore's orders"

"Why!?" asked Harry "Why did Dumbledore order his own death?"

"I haven't heard everything Harry, But it sounds like the injury to his right hand was killing him slowly. He wouldn't have lasted the rest of the year. I've read about injuries similar to that in some of my books.. They're hard to slowdown and impossible to cure."

"But why?" asked Harry.. His voice almost pleading "Why Snape? Why not tell us?"

"The Order found out two days later. Dumbledore left a pensieve for McGonagall in case everything turned out as it did. It included memories of Dumbledore ordering Snape to perform the curse and of Snape reporting Draco's mission to him"

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" asked Harry, sounding deflated.

"People tried Harry" She said consolingly "You were so upset by how things turned out that you weren't listening to reason. Everyone has been trying to get you to believe this for months"

"I still.." He hesitated and then went silent.

"I know Harry. You blame yourself. But its not your fault. None of it has been your fault. Voldemort is the cause of ALL of this. Its him that we need to concentrate on. Fighting between ourselves is only helping his cause, not out own".

"I know" agreed Harry.

There was silence for a few minutes before Harry spoke again "Thankyou Hermione".

With a wave of Relief Hermione smiled and felt her heart life "If you want, You can call me Honey, everyone else does"

"Honey?" he asked "I've never heard ANYONE else call you honey?"

"Its a mugle nickname" she said in response.

"Why didn't you tell us? We've been struggling with Hermione for 6 years!"

"I know. And I appreciate your efforts" she said with a laugh.

"You witch!" he said after a moment with a laugh of his own.

"So we're alright?" She asked after a second.

"Yeah, We're alright" he agreed.

"Good. Because there are some people in my sitting room who really need your help" she said with an impish grin.

"My help? What on earth will I be able to help with?" he asked in surprise.

"Well, you are the only one here with an owl after all" she said with a smile.

"I see" he said after a moment "So you only want me for my owl?"

"Just get up you dolt" She said Laughing "I'll give you 2 minutes to change and then I'm dragging you back downstairs – dressed or not.."

"Get out!" he cried as she began to count backwards from two minutes.

5 minutes later Hermione and Harry appeared in the door to the sitting room. Ginny, Draco and Leigh were sitting around a circular table near the window writing notes on a piece of paper when they came in. Ron was staring at the pictures on the wall and running his fingers over the one that looked like Harry constantly.

"Honey!" said Leigh in surprise when he caught sight of them in the doorway.

"See" she said to Harry who hesitated before moving into the room with her.

"Harry and I have had a chat" She announced "We've both been idiots and we're sorry"

Harry nodded a second later and then looked to where Ron was standing, and with a nod in Harry's direction the two were friends again. Hermione wished it had've been that easy for her.

"I'm sorry for this morning" said Harry a moment later to Ginny and then he turned to Draco "And for yesterday morning"

"You were a right git" said Draco sourly.

"Yes. I was" agreed Harry quietly.

The silence in the room was deafening.

"Say that again" said Draco after a moment.

"Don't push it Granger" said Harry, for the first time dropping the Malfoy last name in favour of the one Draco kept reminding him to use.

"Eh, harry Mate" Said Ron breaking into the increasingly tense silence "Come look at what they've been working on!"

Harry looking in surprise at the wall covered in diagrams and his eyes went wide. "What on earth is this?" he queried joining Ron at the wall. Draco and Leigh stood proudly from the table and began their explanation again.

15 minutes later Harry looked bright eyed at the boys opposite him "And how can I help with all of this?" he asked.

"Your owl?" said Draco as if Harry was a dimwit.

"Ahh" said Harry remembering his conversation with Hermione "Sure. Go ahead and use her"

Leigh and Draco left the room at a dead run, heading, she presumed, for Harry's room and the snowy owl which would begin their plan, leaving only Hermione, Harry and the Weasleys in the room.

"So, Everything's ok?" asked Ron worriedly.

"Everythings ok Ron" Agreed Hermione.

"Sure?" he queried Harry.

"Sure" Harry agreed "Though I still don't like Malf-Granger.. do I really have to call him that?"

"He's not so bad" defended Ginny and Ron nodded in thought.

"You know, tonight he hasn't called me Weasel once.." he said after a moment "Or any of the normal names.. just .. Weasley.. which isn't so bad"

"I'm going to be his bloody sister and he still calls me Granger!" exclaimed Hermione to shocked looks from her friends.

"Hermione! Language!" said Ginny which caused all of them to burst out laughing.

"I'm really sorry guys.. " began Harry again "I.. "

"Dumbledore's death has been hard on us all Harry.. you just reacted to it differently than the res t of us" Said Ginny.

"I can't hide behind that" Said Harry with a sigh "I really thought I was doing the right thing.. "

"Its alright Harry" said Hermione after a second, giving her best friend a hug. A moment later Ron and Ginny joined them.

"I'm glad you're back Harry" whispered Ginny as they stood holding each other.

* * *

Hermione paused outside her sitting room door and looked both directions down the hallway. There was no one in sight, and only faint noises coming from her parents room upstairs, which indicated that they were getting ready for bed. 

With a mischeivious grin and the all too familiar flutter of her heart she always felt when she set out to deliberately break the rules, she slipped along the silent hallways until she arrived in the west wing where Draco and Leigh were staying.

Congratulating herself on getting this far without being spotted, she stumbled over a coffee table and landed in a giggling heap on the floor of the sitting room. Simulataneously two bedroom doors opened and two heads poked out with worried expressions. After a moment the blond head vanished back inside with a quick 'I don't want to know'.

Leigh came out of his room in his pyjama bottoms and pulled her to her feet, silencing her laughter with his hand and helped her into his room.

"This feels so naughty" Said Hermione as soon as the door closed.

"Thats because it is!" exclaimed Leigh "I didn't expect you to come here"

"Well you didn't tell me where else to meet you" She stated bluntly.

"No, I guess we never did get a chance to discuss that" said Leigh, sitting on the end of his bed and putting a t-shirt back on.

"What difference does it make anyway? We were going to break the rule, who cares if its here or somewhere else?" she asked.

"I imagine your parents will" he said with a roll of his eyes.

"Oh shut up already" She said climbing onto his bed and moving over next to him "Its not like we're going to sleep together or anything"

He blushed bright red at that and Hermione felt her own face suffuse with embarrassment. She hadn't meant it like _That_

"You know what I mean" she said in irritation.

"this doesn't feel right" he said after a moment.

"Why's that?" she asked feeling self conscious suddenly at the change in the atmosphere. She couldn't help by agree with Leigh that her comment had suddenly made this feel very wrong indeed.

"I think you should head back to your room" he said after a moment.

She shook her head as an idea occurred to her "No. I said we'd talk.. so lets just talk.. we'll go out into the sitting room.. "

After a moment he nodded and they returned to the sitting room. Leigh reclined against the end of the couch and Hermione climbed onto his lap, leaning against his lovely warm chest, snuggling in and inhaling the scent that seemed to be uniquely him.

"So what do you want to talk about" he asked after a moment.

"Well.." she thought for a moment and then sighed, when she came up with nothing "You know, I could use another explanation on that Organic Chemistry we did at the Summer school.. since I'm coming to school with you now.. I really should take every opportunity I can get to catch up with everyone else"

At his familiar chuckle, and with his arms tightening around her waist, Hermione felt like after the horrendous day she'd had, that everything had turned out exactly as it was supposed to.

* * *

Authors Note (2): I won't make any promises about when the next chapter will be out.. I can never seem to keep them.. so lets just say I'll make an effort to do it as soon as possible. In the meantime, I love reviews.. especially those ones that ask questions or give me ideas... So.. please put your ideas and thoughts into words for me..

* * *


	29. But He's a Malfoy

**Authors Notes**

* * *

I'm very sorry that this took so long to write.Its been hectic with Christmas and everything, and add to that a dose of writers block, and you've got yourself quite a nice little delay. Anyways, here it is.. the next installment. Focusing a lot more on Ginny/Draco.. so I apologize to those of you who are not fans of the pairing. ANd once again all of my careful formatting vanished when I loaded the chapter up here, and even a manual change to the HTML did nothing.. grrr.. so once again I apologise that there are no breaks.

* * *

_**Where we left off** _

_"Well.." she thought for a moment and then sighed, when she came up with nothing "You know, I could use another explanation on that Organic Chemistry we did at the Summer school.. __since__ I'm coming to school with you now.. I really should take every opportunity I can get to catch up with everyone else"_

_At his familiar chuckle, and with his arms tightening around her waist, Hermione felt like after the horrendous day she'd had, that everything had turned out exactly as it was supposed to._

* * *

Hermione stumbled blearily into Breakfast on Tuesday morning. She hadn't made it to bed until almost 2 o'clock this morning and she was now paying the price for it. She slumped into the seat next to Leigh who also looked similarly sandy-eyed and gratefully accepted a cup of coffee. 

"You two look like you didn't get much sleep. Did you spend all night 'Talking'?" mused Draco looking suspiciously at them both.

"Shhh" hissed Hermione looking towards the other end of the table where her parents were seated.

"Just saying" he defended.

"Harry!" came Ginny's giggling cry from the stairs as the Weasley's and Harry made their way down to breakfast "Stop tickling me!"

"Not until you admit it" came his reply as they entered the room Harry walking behind Ginny tickling her mercilessly.

"Make him stop! Make him stop!" gasped Ginny as Ron looked on with approval. It was clear from his expression that he liked this playing between Harry and his sister, it was equally clear from Draco's expression that he did not.

"Potter" spat Malfoy venomously "She said Stop"

"Oh she always says that" defended Ron with a wave of his hand.

"Does that give you the right to ignore her?" asked Draco standing from the table and slipping his wand into his hand.

"We'd never hurt her" said Ron defensively.

"Nevertheless, She said STOP" he exclaimed. Harry stood frozen with his fingers to Ginny's ribs at Draco's yell.

"What's it matter to _you_Malfoy_?" _Asked Harry in a surprised tone of voice.

Draco suddenly looked less sure of himself. His face flushed pink and his eyes lost their steely resolve. With a noticeable exhalation, he slumped back into his seat and stated nonchalantly "Nothing at all. Continue playing with the Weasel to your hearts content Pothead"

Harry looked startled by Draco's proclamation, Ginny however, sent a speculative look towards the boy before she once again lost control of her reflexes due to Harry's tickling.

"Stop! Stop!" she gasped as he continued to tickle her. Draco rolled his eyes heavenward and then resolutely turned his attention to his plate, pointedly ignoring the tickling and giggling come from the otherside of the table.

"You OK?" asked Leigh after a second, directing the question towards Draco.

"Yes. Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" He bit out.

"You looked like you were going to Hex Harry into next week" added Hermione watching Draco nervously "Why?"

"He's... He's.." Draco blubbered and then with a sigh he turned his head towards the two of them "He's all over her.. Yesterday they were yelling at each other at the tops of their voices and now.."

"Now you can't deal with the Ex?" asked Leigh. Hermione nudged him in the ribs pointedly but Draco just sighed.

"There's no use in denying it is there?" he asked quietly "Not after how I've behaved this morning"

"Its Natural" agreed Leigh with a smirk "You know it might be to your advantage"

"How?" asked Draco and Hermione at the same time.

With a smile he took Hermione's hand in his and placed them on the top of the table "Well, It wasn't THAT long ago that Jen and Sandy staged something similar on me. Had some magazine article with Hermione's ex-boyfriend in it.. made me Jealous as Hell"

"Granger's ex-boyfriend? She doesn't have one!" stated Draco in surprise.

"Maybe not, but there was someone in that magazine.. Victor?" said Leigh, biting off the name with dislike.

"Oh. Viktor Krum. I'd forgotten about him" said Draco with a rueful laugh "Did you actually date him?"

"Yes and No" said Hermione hesitantly, after having 'dated' Leigh it seemed silly to claim that she'd dated Viktor, even though he had at times called her his girlfriend.

"More no than yes" said Leigh with a smirk and a wink. Draco just looked startled at that, though he didn't comment.

"Anyway, as I was saying, the Girls staged their little experiment, and all it did for Honey was confirm to her that I liked her. It could work in your favour as well" continued Leigh.

The three of them turned to face Ginny who had finally stopped being tormented, to find that she was watching Draco thoughtfully.

"Told you so" said Leigh with a smug smile.

"Oh lord" muttered Hermione as she rubbed circles on her temples. She had a feeling that this wasn't going to go over very well with Harry or Ron.

After breakfast was completed, Georgina cornered Hermione and Ginny on their way out of the room.

"I thought we might head in to London today" she stated "I have some arrangements to make for your party on Saturday and I thought it might be nice to get you a new Dress"

Hermione stood undecided for a few moments and her mother continued "I've already spoken to Sadie and Carol and they have confirmed that Jen and Sandy are free to come with us if you want them to"

"London!" exclaimed Ginny in excitement "Come on Hermione? Please?"

"I don't really need a new Dress, though" said Hermione not really wanting to go clothes shopping today. She had a list of books she wanted to look through to help them with the case they were investigating, and then of course it meant a whole day of not seeing Leigh.. and leaving the four boys in the house all by themselves? What a disaster that could turn into..

"Yes you do!" exclaimed her mother in surprise "Every girl needs a new dress for her 18th Birthday party!"

"Please Hermione?" pleaded Ginny.

"Oh.." she started to cave and Ginny clasped her hands in front of her and begged "Alright then.." she finally conceded.

"Yes!" exclaimed Gin with excitement.

"We'll get you something nice as well Ginny" Said Georgina as an afterthought.

"Oh no. I don't need anything new" said Ginny her eyes wide in shock.

"Nonsense" replied Georgina, waving aside the continuing protests 'I'll ring Sadie and Carol and organise to pick up Sandy and Jen on our way into London. We'll leave at 9?"

At the girls nods Georgina turned and left the room in the opposite direction.

"London!" Exclaimed Ginny.

Hermione just rolled her eyes and led the way up the stairs to get ready. As they neared Hermione's sitting room they could hear the boys voices raised in argument.

"You stay away from her!" came Ron's indignant outburst.

"Why should he?" came Leigh's heated reply

"She's my sister!" Ron cried

"So?" replied Leigh

"He's.. He's a _MALFOY_!" spat Ron, using the Malfoy name as an insult.

"Not this again" grumbled Leigh angrily. Ginny made as if to enter the room and Hermione held her back slightly, indicating she wanted the boys to sort this out on their own.

"Its _GRANGER,_ and I don't see that it has anything to do with you Weasley" stated Draco coldly

"It has everything to do with me! She's my younger sister!" he argued.

"How does that make it your business?" asked Draco

"You wouldn't understand, you don't have a sister" spat Ron

"No, But I do.. and if I'd tried to tell any of them who they could and couldn't date, they'd have told me where to go" replied Leigh "Would you let her decide who you could see?"

"Its different" spat Ron angrily.

"Why? Because your older and know better?" asked Draco venomously.

"Or because your male and she's not?" asked Leigh.

"Thankfully" said Draco with what sounded like a smirk.

"This is serious" Said Ron angrily after a second.

"Is it?" asked Draco with a smirk in his voice "I can't see that she'd have listened to you if you'd had this conversation with her, so why do you expect me to?"

"Just bloody stay away from her!" cried Ron.

"Its a moot point anyway" came Harry's voice "She's never going to like him back Ron"

"I know _that_ " Replied Ron in disgust "But I just don't like the thought of him..."

"What?" Asked Draco sarcastically "The thought that I might actually like a Weasley?"

"We aren't beneath you Malfoy" replied Ron coldly

"It might surprise you, but I _Do_ know that" replied Draco arrogantly "You are the one who hasn't gotten over age old prejudices. I've changed Weasley. But _YOU_ Haven't"

Ron spluttered indignantly for a few seconds before Leigh returned them to the original topic of conversation "I don't see how you can tell him to stay away from her. If SHE wants to spend time with him, then she will"

"Its.. Its just so.. WRONG" said Ron, they could hear him stomping up the room and Hermione could imagine him running his hands angrily through his hair.

"I don't think so" argued Leigh "No one has yet told me what is so wrong about it all"

"He's a Malfoy!" exclaimed Ron "And we're Weasleys. Different worlds"

"So?" asked Leigh "It happens all the time in the muggle world"

"We hate each other" argued Ron.

"I don't hate you" said Draco "Dislike, yes, Hate no"

"How does that impact on Ginny if you and Draco don't get along?" asked Leigh.

"Its not just us.. its out entire families" replied Ron

"Well since my family have no problems with it, Its not both of our families" replied Draco.

"Ha! I can't imagine your Dad ever agreeing to let you see Ginny!" said Ron sounding as if he'd finally won a point.

"I think you're confused Weasley. I no longer consider Lucius my father. And I believe that David and Georgina and especially Hermione wouldn't object to Ginny" Draco replied.

There was silence for a second, then the sound of someone flopping into a chair.

"What?" came Draco's voice again.

"You called her Ginny" said Ron sounding astounded.

"So?" asked Draco sounding incredibly embarrassed.

"You don't even call Hermione by her first name.." began Ron

"You do like her" agreed Harry stonily.

"Its not like you hadn't already worked that out" sighed Draco in resignation.

"Its even worse than I'd anticipated" said Ron depressingly.

There was silence for a full tense minute in the other room and then Draco's voice broke the silence sound tired and resigned "But you are right about one thing, she'll never like me back. So as loathe as I am to agree with Potter, the point is moot. Can we move on, and ... just forget that this conversation ever happened?"

"Fine" came Ron and Harry's considered replies after a lengthy pause.

"Now about the Order..."

The boys took a few moments to get settled, and then as they began talking, Hermione indicated to Ginny that they could go in. They opened the door to the sitting room and stepped in. The boys were sitting around the table under the window, heads bent towards the map that was laying there.

"Where have you pair been?" asked Draco looking up at them suspiciously.

"Mum stopped us to tell us she wants to go into London today to get some things organised for the party" At the mention of London, the boys eyes Lit up, but seconds later they lost all interest as they heard the words 'Dress Shopping'. With almost identical disgusted frowns, the four of them returned their attention to their map.

Hermione observed them for a few minutes before joining Ginny in her room. Harry and Ron sat on one side of the table, deep frowns on their faces whenever Leigh or Draco talked, while Draco and Leigh sat at either end of the table, casting suspicious looks at Ron and Harry whenever they weren't looking. The boys looked for all the world like they were about to break out and hex each other.

After a minute or so of contemplation, Hermione came to the conclusion that they would be alright for a day together. As it was Tonks would probably be in at some stage during the day in response to Leigh and Draco's note of last night, surely she'd be able to set them all straight if they'd stopped playing nice by then.

The girls rushed through a quick splash of lipgloss and changed their tops for nicer ones and before 9am they were awaiting Georgina in the foyer. The three of them climbed into the back of the Limo with Ginny exclaiming once again over everything, then picked up Jen and Sandy from Sandy's place. The five of them had an enjoyable trip into London and before they knew it, they were being dropped off in Oxford Street.

"Where to first?" asked Hermione looking up and down her Mother's favourite shopping precinct.

"I have to see the caterers and I'd like you to select a cake. We can do those things first and then focus on the dresses" Georgina announced, to excited noises from the three other girls.

"The caterer is just down here" she announced leading the four girls into a small alcove and up a flight of stairs.

They came into a very luxurious reception area, carpeted in thick cream carpet with tasteful glass and stainless steel reception desks. They were directed into a neat little meeting room by an immaculately dressed receptionist and assured that someone would be with them shortly.

A tall darkly handsome man in a suit strode purposefully into the room and set a leather folder on the desk in front of him before reaching to take Georgina's hand, and then after introductions, Hermione as well.

"Welcome to L.S Richards Catering" he stated formally "We're delighted to be helping you with your Birthday Party Miss Granger"

Hermione nodded to the man and marvelled at the smooth quality to his voice and his bearing. He reminded her all too much of a cross between Leigh's dark good looks and her abominable Potions master from Hogwarts, Professor Snape's voice and carriage. Altogether a rather daunting and disconcerting combination.

"I believe that all we need to accomplish today is for you to select a small number of dishes to be served"

Hermione nodded again and the Caterer reached into his folder and pulled out a form that he placed in front of Hermione.

"Your Mother has indicated that you wish to have a buffet table, so aside from the normal breads, seafood and salad platters and Fruit, we'd like you to select the meats you wish to have as well as any additional dishes".

Hermione looked down at the list in front of her and her mind boggled at the selections offered. Ginny, Jen and Sandy crowded around close to her as they read over her shoulders.

"You must have Greek Salad" Said Jen scanning the salads column "And pasta salad, thats my favourite"

Hermione dutifully ticked the boxes next to the suggestions, which emboldened the other two. After a few moments the sheet was satisfactorily full, and Hermione had found that she needn't make a decision for herself. Perhaps having the girls along on this expedition was a better idea than even she had anticipated.

The next stop was a well known and well respected cake shop. Upon hearing Georgina's voice the proprietor came out of the back office and embraced Georgina talking a mile a minute. After a few minutes had passed Georgina interrupted to introduce Hermione's friends and state that their reason for visiting wasn't entirely social. In short order the girls were seated around a table with a folder of suggested cake designs between them. Hermione and her friends flicked through the cakes exclaiming over designs that intrigued or startled them. After firmly dissuading Jen from an incredibly naughty design, and talking Ginny out of a witch themed cake, they eventually settled on a cake in the shape of an 18. Hermione turned to find the owner of the shop returning to the workroom bearing a tray of slices of cake.

"Samples" he said with a smile, setting the tray down and allowing the girls free access with a wave of his hand. Minutes later it was a unanimous decision that the cake _had_ to be Carmel Mud. With a delighted laugh and a quick scribble on an order pad, the formalities were complete and the small group found themselves back in the street again.

"I think thats it" said Georgina scanning through her PDA quickly "Decorations have been ordered, Catering is complete, Cake is done, Your father is in charge of drinks, and I think that only leaves us with the dresses"

The girls followed Georgina down the street a few hundred metres and followed her into an expensive looking dress shop.

"Choose anything you want dear" she said heading straight to a comfortable seat outside of the change rooms and sitting down.

Jen and Ginny grabbed an arm each and dragged Hermione towards the Cocktail dresses at the back of the shop.

"Ooh Here's one!" Said Jen pulling out a Purple dress

"No, What about this one?" argued Sandy lifting a light pink chiffon dress up, to which Hermione screwed up her nose.

"I like this one" said Ginny pulling out a black kneelength dress and holding it against Hermione.

"No, not black, she's the _birthday girl_ " Said Sandy once again picking up a pink dress that Hermione forestalled with one hand in the air in a stop sign

"No Pink" she stated.

"You're no fun" Grumbled Sandy going to put the dress back, however after a seconds hesitation she held it up in front of herself instead.

"I really like it" she mumbled and then with a little bit of persuasion she headed into the change rooms to try it on.

Hermione and Ginny rifled through the dress rack by themselves after Jen came up with a pretty silver dress and vanished towards the change rooms with it.

"So.. about this morning" said Ginny flicking past a navy dress nervously.

"What about this morning?" asked Hermione.

"Draco?" asked Ginny disbelievingly.

"Oh Right. Would you like to talk about it?" asked Hermione, running her fingers through a series of Dark Green dresses quickly, moving over the pinks and starting again in the blues.

"He likes me" she said with a note of wonder in her voice.

"So it would seem" agreed Hermione.

"He really does?" she asked astonished, as if she hadn't been sure before.

"You heard it for yourself" Hermione responded thoughtfully picking up a turquoise dress and holding it to herself.

"I know. I still.. can't really believe it" she stated.

"I'm still against this you know" said Hermione looking at Ginny seriously.

"Why?" she asked.

"We've only known Draco for a few months Gin, i just don't want you to get hurt or anything.. "

"I don't think he'd hurt me" she argued.

"She's right, you know" stated Sandy coming up behind them "He wouldn't hurt her"

"How would you know?" asked Ginny eying sandy suspiciously.

"Lets just say that I've gotten to know him" she stated.

"Sandy and Draco were together for.. a week?" qualified Hermione.

"Almost two" replied Sandy defensively.

"He's the sweetest boy I've ever met" Said Sandy to which Hermione burst out laughing.

"Are you talking about the same DRACO?" she asked in disbelief.

"Of course I am" stated Sandy calmly "He's very insecure underneath all that bravado"

"I don't know about that" argued Hermione mirthfully.

"What do I do?" asked Ginny looking between the two of them uncertainly.

"It depends" said Sandy "On what you want to do"

"I..." Ginny stopped and he face flushed the color red that the Weasleys are famous for "I don't know what I want to do"

"Do you want to see if it will work with him? Or do you want to walk away?" asked Sandy diplomatically.

"I.. I want to try" she whispered, her eyes finding Hermione's worriedly. Hermione sighed and turned back to the rack.

"I'm not going to stop you Gin, But I hope to God you know what you're doing"

"He's going to be your brother" said Ginny.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I can ignore his womanising ways for the past two years. I just don't want to see you hurt"

"I doubt he ever hurt anyone" said Sandy conciliatorily "We parted amiably, I expect that most of his other relationships ended similarly. He's out to have a bit of fun, but when the right person comes along he'll settle down"

Ginny laughed at that "I'm only 16" she said with small laugh "I doubt that I'll be the one to tame Draco Malf-Granger"

"Anyway, My advice would be to give it a shot" said Sandy picking up another dress and heading back towards the Change rooms.

"How?" called Ginny.

"The Party" Replied Sandy with a smirk "Just make sure you dance with him.. It'll happen from there". The changeroom door shut soundly behind Sandy and Ginny turned back to Hermione with bright eyes. Hermione just sighed in defeat. She'd tried. She really had, but it seemed that some things were just inevitable.

An hour, and a lot of protests on behalf of Ginny, later they left the dress shop each carrying a bag with a beautiful dress wrapped carefully inside. Ginny was still intermittently arguing about the purchase of her dress until Georgina decided to put a stop to it.

"It is too late now Ginny, Please accept the dress, as it is too small for me and entirely the wrong colour as well". After that, Ginny's arguments died off rather suddenly and eventually she even joined in the conversation about the dresses and proudly described the detail at the bottom of her knee length Green dress.

The five of them ventured into one of the many restaurants for a late lunch, before calling George and heading back to Cheltenham. They arrived home just before 7pm and the girls headed straight upstairs to find the boys. They were sitting on the couches in Hermione's sitting room watching TV.As they entered the four boys stood immediately.

"Honey!" cried Leigh swooping in to claim her in a hug. He kissed the top of her head and held her extra tight to convey how much he had missed her. He led her to an armchair and folded himself into it before pulling her into his lap. Draco and Harry both rolled their eyes at them. Hermione wondered for an instant if she should point out how similar the two of them could be.. but decided after such a long day she really didn't want to begin an argument like _That_ .

"Tonks came by!" exclaimed Draco after a second, Harry and Ron settled back into their couch, leaving the only spare seat next to Draco. The rest of the room watched with varying expressions as Ginny hesitantly took the seat next to Draco and sat with her back rigidly straight and looking very uncomfortable.

"What did she say?" asked Hermione as Leigh lazily traced designs on her bare forearm, causing tingles to run up and down her spine.

"They're working on it. They think we might be on to something and want ALL of us to go to a special Order meeting on Thursday at their headquarters. They'll send someone to get us" he said with a glint of pride in his eyes.

"Excellent!" exclaimed Hermione in relief.

"Mum came by too" said Ron watching Ginny closely. Ginny turned her head and looked towards her brother, but didn't move any other part of her body. She appeared scared of touching Draco and he was looking entirely confused by her sudden reaction to him.

"She said that almost all of the injured from Saturday night are healed and leaving Grimmauld place and that we can probably return there to stay with the rest of the family after the meeting on Thursday"

"Did she say anything about the Burrow?" asked Ginny looking happy and sad at the same time.

"Not a lot, they believe that it will be able to be fixed up, but probably not before Christmas. They bought some of our clothes and things by, Yours are in your room"

Ginny nodded "And the Order? What was the result from Saturday night?"

"They didn't tell us much. I think we can safely assume that no one was critically injured or killed, else they would have told us.. wouldn't they?" he queried. At Ginny's shrug, he shrugged himself and continued on "It seems that everyone in our family came out unscathed at least"

He paused and then took a deep breath "Mum also mentioned that Snape is back working for the Order"

Ron was obviously watching Hermione as he said this, because when she didn't react he leapt to his feet "You knew!" he accused.

"So?" she asked.

"He was here on Saturday night wasn't he?" asked Ron "I thought I imagined him. But he was wasn't he?"

Hermione sat up straight and looked around the room. Ginny was fiddling with a piece of cotton attached to her shirt, Draco had buried his head in his hands and Harry, eyes blazing was watching her closely.

She was at a loss as to what she could do. She could no longer deny that Snape had been in her house on Saturday night, but how could she explain that without explaining how or why he'd come to be there. Snape had expressly asked for them not to tell Harry due to the connection that he shared with Voldemort. In hindsight, Hermione saw that it was more of an attempt to protect Draco from the Dark wizard than himself.

Then almost as an afterthought, Hermione realised the very real danger they'd bought upon themselves unwittingly. Harry shared a connection with Voldemort.. which meant that even now Voldemort might know where Draco was.. all of the shields in England wouldn't keep them safe if the Dark lord knew where to look for them.

"Oh no" she cried quietly staring at Harry as if she'd just seen a ghost.

"What is it?" asked Draco looking worriedly between Harry and Hermione "What?"

"I only just realised... " she stated unhappily, then paused as the others turned to face her from their seats.

Taking a deep breath and feeling tears of fear grow within her "I only just realised that we've all but handed Voldemort Everything"

"What do you mean everything?"

"That we know about the pattern of deaths, that we know where the last one will take place.. and most importanty where you are hiding" she finishing turning her attention to Draco.

"What?!" he cried standing and looking more ferociously between Harry and Hermione "What do you mean?"

Harry's face had paled as Hermione had continued talking "He hasn't.. " he began and Draco rounded on him so suddenly that Harry flinched as if he'd been hit.

"Who hasn't what Potter?" Said Draco very seriously.

"Voldemort" Stated Harry, face pale and hands shaking "Can sometimes read my thoughts.. but he hasn't.. not since.. Friday last.. Before I got here"

"Are you 100 sure of that?" asked Draco " Would you stake your life on it?"

At Harry's apprehensive nod, Draco whirled again "Well, would you stake Granger's life on it?"

Harry swallowed and sat utterly still for a second before dropping his head into his hands.

"Why did no one tell me about this?" Draco demanded of the rest of them.

"I'd completely forgotten until Ron asked about Snape. So much happened on Saturday night, I'd completely forgotten that Snape mentioned the connection"

"What can we do now?" asked Ron, his features worried and his face an unwholesomely pale green.

"You do try to Occlude him I imagine" said Draco to Harry off handedly as if expecting that would be a normal reaction.

"Uh, actually..." began Harry.

"Oh don't tell me!" exclaimed Draco in Frustration "You don't know Occulmency?"

"Ahh.. I know a little" said Harry shifting nervously in his seat.

"And I don't suppose you know it?" asked Draco turning to Hermione.

"Only the little I've seen you use. I've read about it of course" said Hermione, earning her a flash of exasperation from Draco.

"You?" asked Draco turning to face Ginny. She almost visibly flinched back from his anger and he stopped his tirade for a second and said a little softer "Do you know Occulmency Ginny?"

She nodded slightly "I know how to keep Tom out of my head, if thats what you mean"

"Tom?" asked Draco

"Tom Riddle" spat Ginny "Voldemort"

"Oh" said Draco, drawing back in surprise. After a second of watching the fiery witch he turned to the rest of them "Well, Thats the only solution. Weasley and I are going to have to teach Potter Occulmency. Right Now"

After a second of them all sitting there looking at him he raised an eyebrow "Clear out" he commanded.

The three of unneeded teenagers left in a hurry.

"I'm going to head off to bed" said Ron thoughtfully as they stood in the hallway awkwardly "Mum bought me one of my quidditch books and I thought I'd read for a bit. G'night"

"Good night Ron" replied Hermione and he nodded as he wandered in the direction of his room, preoccupied with his own thoughts.

"Well, its just you and me" said Leigh after a moment "With nothing to do"

"Lets go and sit by the pool" said Hermione after a moment "Its a lovely night outside"

The two of them made their way through the house and out into the dimly lit pool area, taking a seat side by side on the edge of the pool with their feet dangling in.

Hermione felt Leigh pull her hand into his and the delicious tingles started up again, Then he leant and placed a kiss just below her ear. She shivered despite the warm air.

"You know... " Began Hermione trying to start a conversation, however he slid a hand under her top and rubbed at the bare skin on her back.

"Leigh.." she said in protest.

"What?" he asked kissing her on the nose and then on the lobe of her ear.

"We shouldn't.." she tried, but he was busily picking her up and putting her on his lap.

"We're not going to do anything wrong" he said quietly as he captured her lips gently.

After a few moments of resistance, Hermione felt her body melt against his and enjoyed the sensation of his tongue against her own.

The kissing grew increasingly more incessant as time went by until Hermione felt light headed and completely unable to think straight. With a supreme effort she broke away from a kiss to regain her breath.

"Leigh" she breathed and he groaned bringing her closer to him and burying his head in her hair.

"We should head in" she said. He nodded against her and a mumbled "I know" could be heard.

Silently they disentangled themselves and rearranged mussed up clothing before re-entering the house. A glance at the wall clock showed that they'd left the others almost an hour ago, Hermione surmised it should be fine to return to her sitting room.

At the top of the stairs Hermione and Leigh stopped, each preparing to go their separate directions to their bedrooms. "I.." began Leigh as he placed one hand against her face and ran his fingers down her cheek gently.

"I'm sorry" he said quietly as made eye contact with her. Hermione looked into the blue depths of his eyes and felt her heart contract with fondness.. surely not love.. but attraction and fondness..

"Whatever for?" she asked bemusedly "You've done nothing wrong"

"No. But if you hadn't have stopped me.." he left it hanging and Hermione felt her cheeks begin to burn red.

"Oh" she said quietly

"Don't underestimate how much I like you" he said, his voice gravelly and his face heating lightly in embarrassment.

"Well.." said Hermione, Trying to gather he wits together.. "Well.. definitely not tonight.. but someday I think.. that.. " she paused and he looked up hopefully.

"Someday we'll.. do something 'wrong' together.." and with that she quickly kissed him and fled to her bedroom.

Closing the door quickly behind her she slid down it in mortification. Had she really just said that? And to Leigh no less? Were her wits deserting her completely?

She looked up to see Ginny and Draco looking at her in surprise. Harry appeared to be in some kind of sleep on the floor in front of them.

"Trouble?" asked Draco seemingly concerned.

"No. Quite the opposite actually" replied Hermione, Her face flaming again. What had gotten into her tongue recently? "How is Harry coming along?"

"He's got a certain amount of resistance to learning occulmency" stated Draco "It seems to stem from some failed lessons from Severus. Add to that the fact that he doesn't trust me in the slightest and we're struggling somewhat" replied Draco "Ginny is getting through to him to a degree, but her version of Occulmency is.. different"

"Different?" asked Hermione.

"She taught herself, so its slightly different to the formal way of doing it.. It almost seems.. easier" he said quietly looking with pride upon the youngest weasley "The only problem is that I can't teach him my way because he doesn't trust me, and Ginny can't teach him her way because she doesn't know how she learnt it"

Hermione sat for a second on the arm of the nearest chair and eyed the unlikely trio seriously.

"Why don't you teach Ginny the way you do it? So that she can teach Harry?" asked Hermione.

"I've tried to explain it.. " began Draco.

"But I just can't seem to understand the way he does it" finished Ginny.

Hermione pondered them again for some moments before answering "Why don't you perform the charm on each other? Then you'll both be able to pick up the differences in each others shields?"

They sat in silence for a moment before Draco smiled "Brilliant. I don't know why we didn't think of that".

Hermione moved into the chair and made herself comfortable as the two of them moved back from the floor to the couch where they'd been sitting earlier in the night. Hermione noticed that Ginny was still trying very hard not to touch Draco, but the enforced activity with him had softened her rigidity somewhat.

"legilmens" said Draco immediately after they had made themselves comfortable.

Ginny automatically went rigid and then the room was silent for a few minutes as Hermione watched the pair as they sat, eyes locked together. A flinch every now and then from one or the other of them showed that they were battling within their minds, in an effort to lean the shield.

Eventually with a great exhalation of breath Ginny came back to herself.

"Wow" stated Draco a second later as he sat staring at Ginny "Its that simple?"

Ginny nodded self consciously and then after a moment she raised her wand. At Draco's nod she cast the charm and once again the pair were locked eye to eye unmoving.

This time however there were significantly more flinches, spread equally among the two and Hermione could see that both of their faces were heating to a vibrant shade of pink. After a significantly longer period of time than before they broke eye contact and thereafter refused to look at each other.

"Sorry" muttered Draco.

"Its ok" replied Ginny quickly.. Her face flaming even redder.

"No.. I only wanted to show you the difference between the shield... " he said quietly.

"It doesn't matter" she replied.

"It does. I'm sorry" he said again.

"Ok" she agreed again, though her face was still red.

"So the difference?" asked Hermione and both of them Jumped, obviously having forgotten that she was there.

Draco wiped a hand down his face and turned to his soon-to-be-sister "The difference is in how they are constructed. A trained occulmens tries to build barriers.. kind of like a brick walls to stop someone from getting further into their mind than they want them too and then once someone hits that brick wall, its almost a physical fight, mind against mind to throw them out.. Ginny's way" he stopped again and blushed "is very easy and very complex at the same time.. she whites everything out"

"It doesn't have to be white.. I've made it green or red.. or black"

"Anyway, she makes everything in her mind the same colour so even if someone stumbles upon something they want, they cannot see it.. Then as they try and force their way through, she allows them through...

"Passages" she said

"Passages, until they end up back out of her mind"

"You blindfold people?" asked Hermione.

Ginny's face lit up as Hermione described it "Yes! Exactly".

"Bloody Brilliant" said Draco with a bright grin at Ginny. She went an even deeper shade of red under his regard and he suddenly dropped his eyes.

"Ok, Lets teach Potter, so we can all get to bed.. Er.. sleep" said Draco and Hermione didn't miss the glance that Draco cast at Ginny as he fixed his slip.

Hermione didn't need to wonder what Ginny might have seen in Draco's mind after that. An hour and a half later, Harry successfully repelled Draco's legilmens and the three of them called it a night, Harry watching Ginny and Draco suspiciously the whole time.

* * *

**Authors notes II: **  
I'd like to say a special Thankyou to all the wonderful people who took the time to review the last chapter. I'm actually surprised that anyone still wants to continue reading this story! There is about hlf a dozen chapters left, in case you couldn't tell that it was coming to an end, although that could change.. Lets all hope that I get more time to write in the next few weeks so that I can get the next chapter up faster than this one! 


	30. Lonely

**Authors note:** I know, I know. Its been awhile. I'm struggling to get from here to where I've planned the end. I'm sorry its taking so long. Hopefully the next chapter will be easier to write. _  
_

* * *

_"Ok, Lets teach Potter, so we can all get to bed.. Er.. sleep" said Draco and Hermione didn't miss the glance that Draco cast at Ginny as he fixed his slip. _

_Hermione didn't need to wonder what Ginny might have seen in Draco's mind after that. An hour and a half later, Harry successfully repelled Draco's legilmens and the three of them called it a night, Harry watching Ginny and Draco suspiciously the whole time. _

XXXX

Hermione was at her desk with her chemistry text book open frantically reviewing chemical symbols when Harry knocked on the door.

"Hermione?" he called

"Shh" she admonished as she finished a sentence in her workbook with a flourish "Ok, You can come in now"

Harry's head poked cautiously around the door and then he slipped into the sitting room.

"You weren't at Breakfast"

"Oh, I had Sofia bring something up for me" said Hermione gesturing to the plate of strawberries to her left.

"What are you researching?" he asked with curiosity, then he glanced at the book in front of her "What on earth is that?"

"7th year Chemistry" said Hermione barely looking up from where she'd continued on to the next line in her book.

"What are you doing?" demanded Harry, causing Hermione to turn to look at him.

"I'm studying" she said in surprise "I've got my St. James entrance exam at 10 o'clock, and mum only thought to inform me of that this morning. I'm never going to get through it all.."

"What?" asked harry, his infamous temper rising quickly.

"What?" asked Hermione in response.

"Why are you sitting an entrance exam to St. James?" he said dangerously.

"I told you" she said, pulling a book closer to her with a disdainful sniff "I've made my choice"

"But.." he began

"No Harry. For once I'm doing what is the best for me!" she said turning on him, fury blazing in bright eyes "I WANT this, I WANT to go to the school of my dreams, I WANT to feel normal for a change. I can't help it if that doesn't fit into your plans"

"You never used to be selfish Hermione" he bit back

"I never used to be Happy either" she retorted bitterly "All my school years I've been the know-it-all, the go-to person for homework.. the responsible one, the person who thinks things through.. well now I can go to a school where most people are like that.. where smart people can be normal and not some categorised Bookworm or know it all. I can finally study business and law and maths and sciences and I might even get into a University, something I've wanted to do since I was a child!"

"So Leigh doesn't come into this at all?" asked Harry, his rage simmering.

"Of course he does, but I am not doing this for him. I'm doing it for me"

"But what about us? Where do we come in to this?" asked Harry.

"You've got Ron. You two always did everything together anyway, I was normally just along to bring some common sense. You don't need me. Looking back, you never did"

"But! What about.. the philosopher's stone! Without you, we wouldn't have even gotten there"

"You were a first year Harry, It is likely that with a bit of perseverance you'd get it now"

"No I wouldn't" He argued "And The.. The ministry?"

"We shouldn't have even been there. I couldn't stop you, so I went along. It isn't one of the best decisions I've ever made. Harry, give up. You're clutching at straws. It is you, it has always been you. I'm an addition, you will do fine without me, you're a great wizard"

"I need you" he said quietly, seemingly defeated.

"No you don't" she disagreed "You only need you"

"But how will I find the Horcruxes?" he asked

"I don't know Harry. I've looked through every book I can lay my hands on. I don't know where else to look. I've come to the end of my usefulness"

"No!" he declaimed

"I have. You don't need me any longer, and I WANT to go to St. James. Can't you understand?" she asked.

He was silent for long minutes, though he didn't leave.

"So that's it, you're just going to take the easy way out.. after all the years of being the responsible one and doing the right thing, suddenly you've become just like all the rest and are taking the easy way?"

"How could you Harry?" she looked up in horror and saw that he was more depressed than angry at her.

She got out of her seat and went to him putting her arms around him in a comfortable hug "You'll be fine Harry. And I've thought long and hard about this. It is my best alternative"

"I would still like for you to come with us" he said over the top of her head as he hugged her "It has always been the three of us. We started this together and I always assumed that we would finish this together. It just won't be right without you"

"I'm sorry Harry" she mumbled into his chest.

"We're leaving on Sunday morning from Headquarters, 9am, if you change your mind"

And then he was gone.

XXXX

"Hermione!" cried Ginny from the lounge as Hermione raced through the foyer on the way to the car. It was 9:15 and she was in a hurry. It was only a 15 minute trip across town, but she wanted to be there early.

Hermione came to a startled stop as Ginny, Leigh and Draco emerged from the lounge room to the right of the foyer.

"Good luck!" cried Ginny throwing her arms around her friend "I know you'll be fine! You always are".

She retreated with a huge grin for Hermione, but it was somehow too bright.. Too forced.

"Break a leg" said Draco with a smirk and a nod. Hermione noticed that he didn't offer her a hug and smiled inwardly at the fact. Draco might have changed, but he was still an aristocrat underneath.. no foolish emotions for him, thank you very much.

Ginny and Draco, obviously having finished what they'd come for, retreated into the lounge, leaving Hermione and Leigh alone for a few moments.

He stepped forward and pulled her into his arms.

"You'll be fine" he murmured into her hair "Its nothing for you to worry about"

"I've only had a few hours to study" she argued and she heard a muffled laugh and felt a kiss on top of her head.

"You'll know everything. It is only to ascertain that you can keep up with the seventh years. It's not a scholarship"

"It IS to make sure that you are good enough to go to the school though" she replied and felt him smile. He rested his chin on her head. She marvelled at how perfectly she fit into that position.

"And everyone, including the teachers, believe that you are good enough to go to the school" he replied "Don't worry so much".

She heaved a sigh, trying to relax a little "You wouldn't mind if I worried.. just a little bit? Quietly? By myself?"

"Go right ahead" he said with a smile, taking his chin off of her head and leaning back "Good luck"

He leant forward and captured her lips in a soft reassuring kiss which almost made her knees buckle. Without intending to continue the kiss, she opened her mouth and encouraged him to deepen it.

A subtle cough interrupted them.

Hermione guiltily sprang away from Leigh and felt her face flush many shades of red as her eyes landed on her mum, AND her dad, standing in the hallway leading to her father's study.

"No closed doors" said Leigh with an attempt at humour, though his face was matching Hermione's in colour.

"And the chaperones are right here" said Draco's smooth voice from the doorway to the Lounge Hermione felt her face heat even further at Ginny and Draco's appearance. Could this get any worse?

A thump on the stairs alerted her to the fact that Harry and Ron were on their way down and without a look backwards she fled for the safety of George and the waiting car.

A moment later her father joined her and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"I need to see the Principal" he explained, settling into his seat.

"About?" she asked, her face still flushed.

He raised an eyebrow with a cheeky expression and said "Leigh". Hermione turned a shade redder and ducked her head.

Her dad smiled in amusement at her and then continued "Leigh's choice of subjects specifically. He didn't complete the form on the last day of the summer school and he's having trouble getting into Advanced Chemistry. They keep arguing that it's full"

They sat in silence for a few minutes as the car slid through the bustling streets of Cheltenham in the direction of St. James.

"I'm glad you're happy" said her dad suddenly, interrupting a silent recitation of the trigonometric formulae she might need.

Her face, having only just subsided, flamed red again.

"But I don't want you to get too involved" he continued "You're only 17 and Leigh is not yet 17, I don't want to become a father in law, or Grandad too soon.. no matter what Nona might want"

"Dad! We've only been together for a week!" she said aghast at where the conversation was going.

"Which is the perfect time to get all of that out in the open" said her dad equivocally.

"I don't think you need worry about any of that just yet" she said, the blush still high in her cheeks.

"Oh?" asked her dad "I'm not so sure"

"We're barely even dating! Goodness!" said Hermione in surprise.

"We all know that it goes much deeper than that, for both of you" responded her dad looking serious for the first time.

"I..I..." stumbled Hermione, not sure what to say to that revelation.

"You're young Honey, Don't lose sight of that, no matter what else you might be feeling at the moment" he finished and lapsed into silence, leaving Hermione with a flush in her cheeks and a surprised look on her face as he turned to look out the window.

XXXX

Hermione stepped nervously from foot to foot. It was 9:58 by her watch and she was waiting impatiently outside the St. James Library's examination room, a 2B pencil clutched in one hand and an eraser and a sharpener in the other. She looked down and noticed that her knuckles were turning white. Taking a deep breath she tried to relax. It was only another test. Just the same as all the others she had ever taken, however a little voice in the back of her mind reminded her that this one could change her life forever.

Taking another deep breath she consciously wiped the distressing thoughts from her mind and tried to recite the periodic table of elements in her head.

9:59. Were they going to make her wait until exactly 10:00 to even enter the exam room? A flurry of activity and a short little woman with vibrant red hair, similar to Molly Weasley's hurried across the room towards her.

"And you must be Hermione!" she exclaimed with a warm smile "My name is Mrs. Taylor, I'll be invigilating your entrance examination today. Shall we go in?"

She opened the door and led Hermione into a small examination room. It held 20 tables in rows of 5, each separated by an aisle on either side of it. She selected a table towards the middle of the room and laid her pencil, sharpener and eraser to the side of the answer sheet already awaiting her.

She looked around the small room while Mrs. Taylor got settled in a chair at the front. There was a bright window at the back, letting in lots of natural light, a blackboard stuck to the front wall with outdated instructions on it for a test which had been sat in the past, and of course, the obligatory noisy clock. She listened for a moment to the tick, tick, tick, and felt the nerves start to flutter away. It was just another test, after all.

Mrs. Taylor laid a booklet face down on the table in front of Hermione and said "No peeking dear. You can start in a minute or so. I will let you know" .

The clock ticked on interminably and Hermione felt her adrenaline start to build. This was it. This was the entrance exam to St. James. Her opportunity to be part of a normal school, to spend time with her friends, old and new, and to attend the school with her boyfriend Leigh. It still sent a delicious thrill through her each time she thought of him as her boyfriend. Hermione Granger, Know-it-all, bookworm and teacher's pet had a boyfriend. Who would have thought it?

"You may start" said Mrs. Taylor from the front of the room. With a quick glance at the clock on the wall which read exactly 10:00, Hermione flipped over the booklet in front of her and started filling in her name and entrance year onto the answer sheet.

Reading the first question on the first page of the booklet, Hermione felt in familiar territory. The examination questions were not impossible, and she knew this information. She confidently selected the answer to the first question on the sheet and with increasing confidence, she skipped through the questions, feeling for the first time in a long time that she finally had something under control.

XXXX

2 Hours later, Hermione emerged into the silence of the library with a grin on her face. She was sure she'd done well on the examination. Mrs. Taylor had taken the test from her and explained that her score would be ready for her in an hour if she'd like to wait. She'd readily agreed to that, and then been informed that she could visit the library while she waited, if she liked.

With a sense of eagerness she investigated the old library, with its high arched ceilings and ancient pillars. Making her way to the catalogue computers at the front of the library she wondered what she should look up first? A WHOLE library full of books she'd never looked at! What a treat!

She mused for a moment thinking and then typed in 'Chemistry'. She'd really like to be able to understand Leigh's fascination with the subject.

The catalogue popped up a list of over 500 books, all at similar Dewey decimal locations. She noted that numbed and headed into the stacks looking for the correct location. She turned down the row she needed to be on and stumbled to a stop. Sitting on the floor between the shelves was Patricia.

"Pat!" exclaimed Hermione in surprise. The girl looked up and a smile bloomed on her face "What are you doing here?"

"Hey Hermione" She replied, gesturing to the books on her lap "I've got an entrance exam in an hour"

"I just finished mine" replied Hermione taking a seat and looking at the books spread around.

"Tough?" asked Patricia, biting her lip a little worriedly.

"Not impossible" replied Hermione "Nothing out of the ordinary.. basic English, some maths, not much science.. a bit of history and LOTS of general knowledge and IQ type questions"

"Oh" said Patricia slamming her book shut "Not much point in reading this then". Hermione looked down and noticed a Chemistry book in her lap.

"No, none of that actually. I studied Chemistry as well.. one of my main weaknesses" replied Hermione.

"Do you want to go and get some lunch?" asked Patricia, her stomach rumbling audibly in agreement to the suggestion "The teachers are back this week and the school cafe is open"

"Sure" agreed Hermione "I have to wait until 1 for my results".

"They let you know that quickly?" asked Pat in surprise.

"Yes. One way or another I'll know in under an hour" replied Hermione feeling anxious.

"You'll be fine" replied Pat "Me on the other hand.."

"Nonsense" replied Hermione with a smile. They gathered up Pat's books and headed out to the cafe.

The Cafe was filled with teachers with sandwiches and cups of tea. Hermione and Pat earned interested glances from a few of the teachers and Hermione received a wave from the Chemistry teacher.

"How do you know that teacher?" asked Pat as they sat with their sandwiches.

"Leigh and I did a Summer school here a couple of weeks ago" she replied unwrapping the sandwich.

"Wow! I didn't know they did that?" replied Pat.

"Supposedly all Day schools do" Said Hermione "Helps get the students organised for first semester"

"Wow. Boarding schools don't worry about anything like that" replied Patricia thoughtfully "I guess they have us right under their noses the whole time, so they can tell us as we go along.. it will be different being in a day school, won't it?"

"I think so" agreed Hermione "We won't have scheduled study times and there are so many more distractions... and we can leave!"

"I know what you mean. No being cooped up in the common rooms at night. There was nowhere to go.. You couldn't just duck off to the movies"

"No. And we didn't even have TV or Computers" responded Hermione.

"Really?" Pat squeaked in surprise and then realisation dawned "No, No at Hogwarts of course you didn't. Our biggest distraction was the computers. We had wireless internet in the Dorms, so we could get onto the internet with our laptops. The sites were restricted of course, but there were still plenty of time wasting opportunities"

Hermione's phone began to ring, and after fumbling in her pocket, she finally pulled it out. It was her mum.

"Hello?" asked Hermione.

"Hey Honey, I'm here to help you with your Uniform. Leigh's with me" said her mum through the phone.

"We're in the cafe" said Hermione and after a brief goodbye, hung up.

"Mum and Leigh are on their way in. We're going to the uniform store.. pending my results of course"

"Leigh's in then?" asked Pat, after finishing the last bite of her sandwich.

"Yeah, he sat the exam about two weeks ago"

"Lucky him" replied Pat with an anxious sigh.

"You'll be fine" replied Hermione comfortingly.

"I'd better head over to the library" replied Patricia after a glance at her watch "I've only got 10 minutes to go" .

"Good luck" said Hermione, and Pat replied with a shaky smile. A moment later, she'd gathered her bags and left in a flurry of activity towards the library wing.

"Honey!" called her mum as she entered the cafe, Leigh walking self consciously behind her.

"Hello" she replied, waving them over.

"Shall we go get your uniform?" asked her mother with a wink.

"I have to get my results from Mrs. Taylor in the library" replied Hermione.

"With the Spanner?" asked Leigh to which Hermione looked at him in confusion and her mother's lips quirked into an amused smile.

"Huh?" asked Hermione.

"Never mind. It's a muggle game.. Let's go"

They made their way to the library and found Mrs. Taylor waiting for them. She beamed at Hermione as they walked up to her.

"Top job dear!" she exclaimed "97!".

Hermione began to smile, then she turned to Leigh who swept her into his arms and spun her in a circle "We're going to school together!" she exclaimed excitedly as he held her. He set her down and her mum embraced her quickly with a 'Well done dear. I knew it'.

"Congratulations Hermione" said Mrs. Taylor holding out a small plastic card. Taking the card Hermione saw a photo of herself imprinted on it, along with her name, the school crest and what appeared to be a student number "Welcome to St. James"

Hermione bounced up to Leigh again and threw her arms around his neck "I did it! I did it!"

"You did!" he agreed excitedly.

It took Hermione a little while to get her excitement under control, but she just couldn't stop the happy grin that kept intruding itself across her face. She was going to St. James!

An hour later, 21 text messages, and 21 replies, all of her new friends knew that she was coming to St. James with them, and all of them had responded with excited versions of congratulations.

She stood in front of the mirror in the uniform shop and looked at herself in the St. James Uniform. The burgundy and blue suited her and she fingered the soft silk thread of the crest on her blazer pocket continuously. It still hadn't totally sunk in. She looked at herself again. She felt like she was eleven all over again, starting a new life and a new school. Getting new school books and new school uniforms. It was all so very exciting.

Leigh emerged from the change room to her left and stood next to her in his Grey pants, burgundy blazer and blue shirt and she had to hold back an urge to sigh. He was SOO adorable.

"The uniform suits you" he said looking her up and down.

"Not the sexiest set of clothes on the planet" she responded with a smile.

"On the contrary" he argued "Its suits you. It IS you. You belong in a private school uniform"

"That sounds a bit.. strange" she said after a moment.

"Intelligence, responsibility, Tidiness. All the things Private school uniforms represent.. That's you.."

"I don't know whether to take that as a compliment.. " said Hermione hesitantly.

"It is, believe me" he reached out and ran a hand over her shoulder and down her back gently. She shivered under his touch.

"You look good in the uniform too.. like you're born to it" she said. He was shaking his head before she finished.

"No. I'm playing dress up. YOU were born to it"

She shook her head at him and he smirked "I will willingly play dress up for the whole year to be in the same school as you though" and with that he kissed the side of her neck below her ear, which he knew was her favourite spot, and vanished back into the Dressing room.

Her mother reappeared with a bagful of socks and stockings and look at Hermione with tears in her eyes.

"Its finally happening" she said with a swipe at her eyes "You're finally going to St. James"

"I know mum. Its finally here" she said, staring back at the mirror at the school uniform. All those years...

"I can't tell you how happy I am" said her mother taking a seat on a bench near the mirror.

"I know mum" replied Hermione, running sweaty hands down the front of her knew school skirt.

"I.. I just never thought I'd see the day" She replied and swiped at her eyes again. Hermione sighed and gave her mum a quick hug.

"I'm just going to get changed" she replied. Hermione mum looked surprised and then smiled.

"If you take the uniform off, I'll feel like this was all a dream.. wear it home"

"Mum..." She whined.

"Leigh will too" said Georgina after a seconds pause and a mischievous look at her daughter. After a few moments of disagreement, Hermione capitulated. Her mum was determined, and really it was a small price to pay to see Leigh in his uniform for the next half an hour at least.. She'd never realised how much she liked men in uniform before.

The uniforms were paid for, books ordered, bags and sports uniforms packaged up, and then they were on their way home, Hermione and Leigh sneaking looks at each other every time the other wasn't watching.

XXXX

They were greeted upon their arrival by a mob. Hermione felt herself hugged and passed from person to person for what felt like forever as she accepted congratulations and compliments from her friends. Finally she came to stand in front of Draco and he smirked at her.

"The uniform suits you" he drawled and she gave him a strange look "I think you've found your place in the world Hermione"

"I don't know.. but I'm happy" she replied.

"You look it" he agreed. He drew a deep breath before he continued "The papers came through while you were out today. I'm officially, according to Muggle law, A Granger".

"Draco! That's fantastic!" she exclaimed and went to hug him, however at the last moment she stopped herself. He wasn't really one for hugging. He smirked at her again as if reading her thoughts and then he pulled her against him. "Its' alright, We're family" he said someone standing nearby and she turned her head and saw Jen and Sandy start jumping up and down in excitement, swamping Hermione and Draco in a group hug.

"And.." he said, pausing for dramatic effect, which was subsequently ruined by being in the middle of a group hug "I've applied to legally change my name to Granger"

"Oh Draco!" exclaimed Hermione, tears coming to her eyes as she looked at the boy who was now legally her brother "I don't know what to say!"

Leigh appeared before them and looked amused at the scene he found, leaning back against the wall he raised one eyebrow in Draco's direction. In a hurry Draco disentangled himself from the hug, straightened his clothes and assumed a nonchalant expression, trying to pretend that he hadn't just been caught in such a compromising situation.

"We were.. uh just celebrating" he said, a tinge of pink coming to his cheeks.

"I could tell" responded Leigh evenly, though his eyes were amused.

"I've ahh.. I'm a granger" said Draco and Leigh smiled fully.

"Congratulations" he said and offered his hand. He pulled Draco into a man-hug and slapped him on the back.

"This calls for a double celebration!" cried Jen and the people standing in the entry let out a huge cheer.

The cheer must have been what bought Harry, Ron and Ginny down from upstairs. A second later the three of them appeared on the staircase looking down at the throng of people. Hermione felt their eyes on her as they stopped. She was standing closest to them, but it seemed that the people behind her drew away from her at their entrance. The crowd fell silent and Leigh slipped a hand into hers as they noticed the look in Harry's eyes.

"Congratulations" he said unevenly, he seemed disappointed, whether in her, or himself.. Hermione couldn't guess. Ginny looked between the two of them for a few moments before she poked him hard in the ribs and pushed passed him down the stairs. "Harry, You're her friend, you should be happy for her. This is what SHE wants". She gave Hermione, and then Leigh a hug, with a clear, carrying 'Congratulations' and then vanished into the crowd of friends behind them.

There was silence in the room for a few moments after Ginny's descent and then Ron, shuffling nervously from foot to foot, turned bright red and turned to Harry "Harry, Mate" he began. He paused then and took a deep breath before speaking again "I'm.. I'm happy for her. Look how happy this has made her.. Nothing at Hog.. School has ever made her this happy"

With that, Ron also moved passed harry and descended the stairs, giving Hermione a kiss on the cheek, and a whispered congratulations, and shaking Leigh's hand before vanishing behind them as well.

Harry looked strangely at a loss by himself, the centre of attention on the stairs. He drew a deep breath and moved as if to take a step downwards. Then after a second, he hesitated. "You're my friend Hermione" He said finally in a quiet voice, which never the less carried to everyone "I want you to be happy. But I still can't help but think that you're taking the easy way out" and with that, he turned and strode back up the stairs.

The crowd behind her began to murmur as soon as Harry had disappeared from view. Hermione felt tears prickling her eyes as she watched the empty staircase. She knew that this would always be the hardest thing about this choice.. disappointing her wizarding friends. Ginny and Ron were loyal friends and could see that this choice had made her happy, they were happy for her. But Harry, with the magical world weighing heavily on his sixteen year old shoulders, couldn't see past his own need and see that finally she was happy. Hermione felt Leigh put his arm around her waist and felt Ginny, Draco, Jen and Sandy crowd close to her in support. After a few moments she drew a deep breath and felt herself steady. She looked down at the uniform she was wearing and felt a memory of the happiness she'd felt that afternoon when buying it. She WANTED this. She wanted to go to St. James. She wished Harry would understand, but failing that, she had friends that were happy for her.

Another deep breath and she squared her shoulders, bringing a small smile to her lips "Shall we go and celebrate then?

XXX

The party ended up being larger than Hermione had anticipated. She should have guessed she supposed, going on how her mum had organised a similar party not two weeks earlier in honour of Leigh getting in to St. James. By 7pm there was close on 80 people sitting around or in the pool. There was a gourmet barbeque churning out food in the corner under Sofia's meticulous direction and there was Jen's brother with his stereo playing DJ in another corner.

Hermione was surprised to find that she knew everyone that was there, all from St. James. If she had to guess at how many students she would know on the first day of semester, she would have said not many more than 20, however here she was receiving congratulations and having conversations with not less than 80 of her fellow classmates.

She leant back against Leigh on one of the sun lounges. His arms instinctively going around her middle and pulling her up against him.

"I still can't believe it" said Hermione dreamily, feeling him drawing circles on her bare tummy. She was, like most of the rest of the party goers, wearing her bathers and a sarong.

She took a moment to look around the party. Ginny and Draco were sitting next to each other at the side of the pool. There were constantly stealing little glances at each other, and appeared uncomfortable together, however they were never really very far apart. Ron was talking to a few of the guys from St. James over near the food. He looked surprisingly natural in a jeans and a t-shirt with a baseball cap over his red hair and a beer in one hand. He seemed to fit right in over there and was eagerly gesturing with his free hand as his described something to the group. Obviously the wizard/muggle divide wasn't as much of a barrier as he'd first thought.

Sandy was floating at the opposite side of the pool, arms and chin resting on the side, talking animatedly up to Sandy's Brother who was responding with a bright smile, even as he inspected the next CD he was going to play.

And Jen was on the dance floor, arms wrapped tightly around Sandy's cousin, dancing to the music. Hermione acknowledged another shouted congratulations with a wave of her hand as someone else arrived and snuggled back against Leigh.

"We'll really be at school together" she said with a smile.

"Think of all the opportunities we'll have" he whispered mesmerizingly into her ear. His breath tickling her as it passed, followed by a gentle kiss on her neck.

"Think of all the things we'll learn" She countered playfully.

"School conference" he continued, sending delicious tingles down her spine, and once again a kiss on the other side of her neck.

"Organic Chemistry" she responded

"Swimming carnival" he whispered, she waited for the kiss with baited breath this time, and without disappointing it came below her hair on the back of her neck.

"Advanced Maths" she replied with a smile

"Field trips" he whispered again once again breathing passed her ear and kissing the sensitive part below it.

"I give up" she breathed as he kissed the back of her neck again and she leaned into it.

"Not in public" said Draco from nearby with a smile. Hermione waved at him in return.

"It is nothing compared to what you and Sandy did in public" she replied.

He blushed but he responded " A bit of spit swapping is NOTHING compared to the picture you two make"

Hermione reluctantly opened her eyes and realised that they were garnering a fair amount of attention "I think it might be time for a swim" she agreed standing.

She noticed Leigh hastily pull a towel into his lap, and smiled to herself. It was nice to know that she could have that affect on her boyfriend. Once again the tingles ran down her spine at the thought. He was her boyfriend.

Ginny joined her in the pool and a moment later Sandy lazily swam over.

"That was Hot" she said in greeting.

"Leave me alone" said Hermione laughing.

"I never would have thought.. our little Honey" said Sandy with a grin.

"Honey?" asked Ginny in surprise.

"Oh, Childish nickname" said Sandy with a wave of her hand "Hermione was too long to say"

"You can call me that if you want" said Hermione hurriedly "most of my muggle friends do"

Ginny looked put out for a moment, until Sandy turned to her and raised an eyebrow "So how is it going with you and Draco?"

"Ahh, nothing's happened" said Ginny, going pink and ducking her head under the water to try and hide her embarrassment.

"Well, we're at a party.. what did I tell you to do?" asked Sandy.

"Just.. go.. with it? Dance with him?" queried Ginny.

"Yep" replied Sandy and with a lazy paddle she floated off towards the DJ again.

"Are you.. you know.. okay if I do that?" asked Ginny

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed "Go ahead" she replied.

"Ahh.. I might ah.. " said Ginny and with a wave of Hermione's hand she was heading back to the side of the pool where Draco was still sitting with his legs dangling in. Ginny assumed a position next to him, Chin on her arms on the side of the pool and looked up at him, saying something. Hermione could tell by Draco's look that he was mesmerised, both with whatever Ginny said and the sight of her bathing suit clad body in the water next to him.

A moment later strong arms tipped Hermione upside down in the water. She came up spluttering and found herself face to face with a grinning Leigh. He took off swimming for the deep end with her yelling after him. She swam after him and finally caught up with him in the deep end where they proceeded to wrestle each other under the water time and time again, wet bodies sliding over each other continuously, interspersed with a number of wet sloppy kisses.

A half an hour later, once again wearing her sarong, Hermione led Leigh onto the dance floor and was only mildly surprised to see Ginny following her lead with Draco. Hermione cast a look at Ron near the barbeque and noticed that he was also watching his sister. Uh oh.

The song changed to a slow song and Hermione melted happily into Leigh, resting her head against his chest and kept an eye on Ginny, Draco and Ron.

Draco looked astonished at the situation he had found himself in. He'd gone for a waltz stance when the slow song had started and his mouth had dropped open as Ginny shook her head and instead stepped directly up to him and slid her arms around his waist. With nothing else to do, he had wrapped his arms around her back and looked to be in complete shock as he danced.

The moments melted into each other as she simultaneously enjoyed being held close to Leigh, and kept an eye on her brother and her friends.

The song ended and a fast paced song started, without missing a beat Leigh started moving to the beat, still with his arms around her waist. She followed his body, as she had done so many times before and closed her eyes in pleasure as his kissed her collar bone. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck and played with that fascinating bit of hair at the nape of his neck. After a few moments she reached up and kissed along his jaw line. He pulled her tighter against him instantly.

When she opened her eyes she was not entirely surprised to see Draco and Ginny dancing similarly. They had danced together the other night, but now they were much closer together and moving with each other in a very provocative way. Hermione looked towards Ron quickly and was rewarded by the gobsmacked look on Ron's face.

He started to move toward Ginny and Draco, so with great reluctance, Hermione unwound her arms from Leigh and dragged him over to where Ginny and Draco were dancing.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" asked Ron, surprisingly not of Draco, but of Ginny.

"Dancing, what does it look like?" she bit back defensively.

"That's not dancing.. That's! That's.. Almost sex standing up!" he blurted, red faced and looking flummoxed.

"No it's not Ron, look, everyone is doing it. It's just the way muggles dance" she argued.

"And some wizards.. possibly not Gryffindor, but some.." said Draco with a smirk.

"Stay out of this Malfoy" said Ron absently .

"Granger" corrected three voices.

"Granger. Whatever" agreed Ron, still fixed on his sister.

"It's disgusting.. It's.. unladylike.. Its.." he finished obviously at a loss for words.

"It's normal Ron. Hermione was dancing the same way" said Ginny and Hermione groaned as she was bought into the conversation.

"Hermione's old enough to take care of herself. And if she's not, that's what Leigh's for!" said Ron "But you!" he stuttered to a halt.

"I'm only a year younger than you, thank you very much" said Ginny poking Ron in the chest in a familiar movement.

"Maybe.." ventured Draco into the silence created by the siblings stare off "Maybe.. if you learnt to dance like that you'd realise... "

"I bloody well wouldn't.." said Ron.

"Surely there's someone you'd want to dance with... " said Ginny mischievously.

"Hi Leigh" said Margaret as she walked passed and Hermione suddenly remembered her. She was the girl that Leigh had danced with at his St. James party, sending Hermione to her room in tears.

" Ron" Said Draco in a hurry, stopping the girl and pulling her into the conversation "This is Margaret, she could teach you how to dance"

Margaret and Ron looked each other up and down for a moment. Hermione had to admit that she looked like Ron's type. Straight blonde hair cut in a trendy cut, skinny leg jeans, high boots and a singlet top. She was attractive in a Barbie doll kind of way. Hermione thought back to Lavender, and almost grinned. She should be straight up Ron's alley.

"You wouldn't mind Maggie?" asked Draco with a lift to one eyebrow. Margaret smiled back at Draco with a raised eyebrow of her own "Well Ron?" she asked, taking the front of Ron's t-shirt in her fist and dragging him after her onto the dance floor.

Ginny, Draco, Hermione and Leigh watched after them in astonishment for a moment and then bent over in fits of laughter. Shortly after, having calmed themselves somewhat, they rejoined the party on the dance floor.

Hermione was just snuggling back against Leigh when she caught sight of Ron again. He was looking completely taken aback as Margaret placed his hands on her hips and started to move. He looked as stiff as a lamppost, until she backed up to him and lent into his chest, then his eyes closed and he moved slowly in time to her.

"Success" said Leigh quietly beside her ear. She shivered again, loving the way he spoke to her.

XXX

The party was winding down when it happened. Hermione happened to be enjoying a long snog with Leigh on the Sun lounge beside the door when she heard the commotion. Breaking the kiss and standing from her comfortable position she made her way to the dance floor where voices were raised in anger.

Harry stood amongst the small group of people who were left. Ginny had an arm firmly wrapped around Draco's waist and Ron was still standing behind Margaret with his hands on her hips, as if they'd stopped mid dance, which looking at the shocked expression on Ron's face they probably had. Jen and Sandy had materialised beside Hermione within seconds of her arriving and the curious looks on their faces showed that they didn't have any more idea of what was going on than she did.

"What are you doing Ginny!" he exclaimed angrily. Ginny's chin jutted out in a familiar sign of Weasley stubbornness and she drew herself up. Draco tried to move away from her but she pulled him back to stand beside her.

"Dancing" she replied.

"It bloody well didn't look like it" said Harry angrily

"Not this again" said Ginny with a roll of her eyes.

"It's how muggles dance Harry" she stated slowly.

"I gathered that, considered everyone on the bloody dance floor was cavorting about in the same manner! But with Him!" he exclaimed

"Draco?" asked Ginny in surprise.

"Yes.. Malfoy.. or Granger.. or whatever your bloody name is" said Harry indignantly.

"There's no reason why I shouldn't" said Ginny

Harry swivelled his eyes to Draco and strode menacingly forward "We told you to stay away from her" said Harry dangerously. Draco looked down at the boy who lived and disdain filled his features "And yet, you never said anything to her about her staying away from me"

"How could you?" asked Harry looking gutted and turning to Ginny "How could you?" he repeated.

"You don't want me Harry" she said evenly, pain creeping only ever so slightly into her voice "Why shouldn't I find someone who does?"

"Of course I want you" he said "But, you're a target for Voldemort while you're with me"

"So?" asked Ginny

"So I couldn't put you in that position" said Harry

"We would face it together if you really loved me" she stated defiantly.

"I do really love you" he whispered.

"No you don't" she argued, though her voice was rough as if she was on the verge of tears.

"I do" he responded.

"No. If you did, we would have had this summer, or at least a few stolen moments here or there, but you have been able to put me completely out of your mind, that's not love"

"No?" he asked.

"No" said Ginny and with a self conscious look in Draco's direction she began again "Love is when they are a part of you. If you don't see them or touch them or interact with them regularly then you miss them. You don't miss me"

"Did you miss me?" he asked

"More than you'll ever know" said Ginny

"How can you move on so quickly then?" asked Harry.

"It was only once I realised that you didn't feel the same way for me as I did for you, that I could move on" she replied, and a tear trickled down her cheek "I had to make a conscious decision to stop Loving you Harry Potter"

Hermione could see that it was right then, that Harry's heart broke.

"I'm sorry" whispered Ginny. Harry looked at her longingly for a moment and then turned and left the area, head bent and tread heavy.

They stood motionless for a moment before Ron moved. "I'll go after him" he said. He strode towards the house and then paused as he passed Ginny, impulsively pulling her into a hug "I'm sorry Gin" he whispered just loud enough for the rest to hear "I know how hard that must have been".

Ginny dissolved into tears at that and sagged against Ron. With a searching look of Draco, Ron passed the sobbing girl over to him gently and said "I think you should look after this one... Granger"

With that, Ron followed Harry into the house. Hermione felt the tension leave her and leant heavily into Leigh's comforting embrace.

"He's so alone" she whispered in awe "He has nothing left, except Ron and me"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Next Chapter includes the meeting with the Order and the Weasleys and Harry going back to Grimmauld place. Hopefully it will be faster and easier to write. Please let me know if you liked this chapter.. it was a hard one to get right.

* * *


	31. Meeting Madness

Hi all! Sorry for the long delay. My Laptop died a horrible death and took all of my plans, plots, notes and musings with it. Its very hard to rebuild all of that, and in fact I'm still not happy with everything thats here.. or not here.. I'm sure I'm missing things. On top of all that one lovely reviewer (if I dare dignify them with that title) called my story a disaster... actually it was more like DISASTER.. so that killed off any motivation for awhile as well.. But finally.. here it is. Thank you very much to the people who kept on my back about getting the next chapter written.. It all would have fallen apart without you.

* * *

"_Did you miss me?" he asked_

"_More than you'll ever know" said Ginny_

"_How can you move on so quickly then?" asked Harry._

"_It was only once I realised that you didn't feel the same way for me as I did for you, that I could move on" she replied, and a tear trickled down her cheek "I had to make a conscious decision to stop Loving you Harry Potter"_

_Hermione could see that it was right then, that Harry's heart broke._

"_I'm sorry" whispered Ginny. Harry looked at her longingly for a moment and then turned and left the area, head bent and tread heavy._

_They stood motionless for a moment before Ron moved. "I'll go after him" he said. He strode towards the house and then paused as he passed Ginny, impulsively pulling her into a hug "I'm sorry Gin" he whispered just loud enough for the rest to hear "I know how hard that must have been"._

_Ginny dissolved into tears at that and sagged against Ron. With a searching look of Draco, Ron passed the sobbing girl over to him gently and said "I think you should look after this one... Granger"_

_With that, Ron followed Harry into the house. Hermione felt the tension leave her and leant heavily into Leigh's comforting embrace._

"_He's so alone" she whispered in awe "He has nothing left, except Ron and me"_

* * *

The garden was dim and quiet by the time Ron returned from seeing to Harry. The remaining party-goers had left, with some unsubtle urging from Jen and Sandy, right after Harry had fled. The garden was in the process of being cleaned by the service staff who had all wisely avoided the area where the teenagers sat in quiet conversation.

"How is he?" queried Hermione.

"Been better, Obviously" said Ron bluntly.

* * *

Ginny rose from her place by Draco's side and moved around the pool to sit on a chair near Ron "Does he hate me?"

"I don't know Gin" said Ron quietly, moving next to her and putting an arm awkwardly around her shoulders "He's very upset"

"As I expect anyone would be after that" said Draco, though his acid remark was diffused as he moved up on Ginny's other side in a show of support.

Ron sighed in response to that, but showing a maturity Hermione had rarely seen, he ignored the remark and moved on "Gin, I know Harry's upset, but.. How are you?"

Ginny sighed and slumped a little more against her brother "I hate myself for doing this to him.. but then I think that it's probably best that he knows it's really over.. It WAS his choice after all"

"I don't think he really thought that through" said Ron quietly "I think he assumed you would wait for him"

"But.." she paused as her bottom lip waivered "How could I? He's barely said 3 sentences to me all summer! And when he stays at the burrow, he all but ignores me. People who _say _ they love someone don't do those things. They Don't"

Ron sat thoughtfully for a moment "You didn't go to him either".

"I couldn't. He dumped ME remember. It was.. I was heartbroken. If he'd even have given me an inkling that he liked me, I would have been his.. but he didn't, you know?

"Harry's.. He's had a messed up life. He doesn't really know how to show affection. Perhaps he didn't know where to start?" suggested Ron carefully.

"He didn't behave this badly the first time around, so how can I excuse it the second? Anyway Ron, What is done is done. I have moved on, and I think I can honestly say that I won't be changing my mind any time in the near future"

"Oh?" queried Ron. Ginny just blushed a brilliant shade of red and ducked her head muttering "Never mind".

Ron looked between the furiously blushing Ginny and the mute Draco Granger for almost a minute, while the onlookers held their breath waiting for the explosion.

Without another word he stood from where he'd be bent over near Ginny, he nodded once to Draco and then with long strides he left the garden.

"Well, it's been a busy night" said Ginny in a hurry as she stood and straightened her clothes "I think I'll head up to bed". She barely paused to acknowledge any goodnights, before she was on her hurried way out of the garden.

"Well" said Leigh once the back door had closed behind Ginny.

"Yeah" agreed Draco.

"She likes you" stated Leigh with raised eyebrows.

"I know" agreed Draco shortly.

"So...?" led Hermione wanting to know more.

"So nothing" said Draco though there was a small grin on his face.

"So what happened when you were talking over in the shadows?" asked Leigh suggestively.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing" responded Draco "I let her talk as much as she liked about Potter.. and boy did she have a lot to say about him"

"Such as?" asked Hermione

"Oh this and that" responded Draco evasively. He paused for a moment before continuing "You know, what surprised me most about the whole night.. Not Ginny or Potter.. but Weasley.. Ron"

"I know what you mean" said Hermione thinking back on it "He not only allowed Ginny to choose against one of his best friends, but he also acknowledged that perhaps there might be something between the two of you, and he didn't over react"

"I know. Weasleys never cease to amaze me" said Draco a little bit distractedly.

"I never thought I'd hear you say something like that" quipped Hermione.

"No, I guess 2 months ago, I wouldn't have either" said Draco "You've been a horrible influence on me Granger".

"That I have Granger" she responded to a small smile from Draco.

The three of them paused and Hermione felt an overpowering urge to yawn. She tried to stifle it but Leigh noticed anyway, "Time for bed then?" he asked.

"Definitely" They responded. With that the three of them headed up to their respective rooms to recover from one hell of a day.

After what felt like too little sleep, Hermione awoke to hear soft knocking on her door. With a disgusted sigh at the thought of moving from her nice warm cocoon of blankets, she rose and padded to the door on the cold wooden floors.

"Yes?" she asked as she unceremoniously reefed open the door.

"Sorry Hermione" Said Ron looking sheepish "Is it too early?"

"I'd say so" she responded "What time is it?"

"Just after 7"

"Oh. Alright. Come in then" she held the door open and led the way over to the couch, pulling her blanket up and tucking it about her cold toes.

"What can I help you with?" she asked.

"I.. uh.. that is.. I just wanted to talk to someone about everything.. and well, I can't really go to Harry can I?.. so?"

"Oh of course.."

"well, this thing with Ginny.." he trailed off and looked out the window for a few moments, obviously collecting his thoughts.

"I always assumed that whatever happened, she'd end up with Harry, you know? She'd liked him forever and when he liked her back it was like fate had played a part. Now though.. I can't say I didn't notice Ginny drifting away from us this summer. I doubt that Harry noticed, but I did. We were trying to keep our plans a secret which meant that it was rare for us to include Ginny at all, but about halfway through summer she started avoiding meals when Harry was there. I didn't know it at the time, but that must have been about the time she started trying to get over him." He paused and Hermione nodded for him to continue.

"I just don't know how I feel about it all. I always pictured things to turn out so differently, you and Me, Ginny and Harry..."

"Ron, I didn't think you even noticed I was a girl –" interrupted Hermione

"I knew. It was just easier to behave as if you weren't sometimes.. All of this boy-girl stuff isn't my strong point right? I didn't want to ruin anything... I don't know.. I didn't know what to do about Harry either in that situation.. didn't want him to feel left out.. So I chose to ignore it, but I always thought it would work out in the end.."

"It might have Ron" she said softly remembering how much she had felt for him at the end of the year.

"I don't know that it would have. We've had this discussion before, you know. You're much better suited to Leigh than you ever were to me"

"I know" agreed Hermione.

"Which is why I can understand Ginny, you see" he continued "I've never liked Malf- uh-that is Granger – and I still don't trust him, but she's happy when she is around him. All summer Ginny has been like a wet dishcloth when it comes to being around other people. She brightened up as soon as she got here, and now I can see to certain extent why".

"You don't have a problem with it?" asked Hermione.

"I have a huge problem with it" groused Ron "He's been a bitter enemy of our family for as long as I can remember. But He's also changed. I can't say I trust him, or for that fact, that I even know him, but I.. I trust Ginny.. "

"You've grown up Ron" aid Hermione tenderly as she watched him struggle with his words.

"I know" He responded sighing and leaning back against the couch tiredly "Its not easy being Harry Potter's sidekick. At some stage I've had to grow up just a little bit"

He sighed again.

"Can I tell you a secret?" he asked.

"Sure, Ron" agreed Hermione

"It wasn't Dung that told Professor McGonagall everything" he said quietly, still staring off into space "I realised what was going on.. I couldn't let Harry attempt all of this stuff he was planning by himself.. and the only person he would listen to was Dung.. which is not what you would call a good choice. .. so I spilled everything to Mum and then to Professor McGonagall. They got me to keep an eye on Harry and then report everything back to them. I just couldn't imagine that we would succeed without you, you know?"

"I never did anything Ron. All I ever contributed was books and learning. I'm not brave or strategic, and I panic in dangerous situations. I'm the least likely person to be able to help you"

"Rubbish" he responded finally looking at her "You've protected us both for the last 6 years. Without you, Harry would have died in either first or second year... not to mention the time turner incident in third year or so many other times.. He needs you. I can't see either of us surviving this year without you. I think that's why he is so angry at you for wanting to go to St. James. He knows that as well as I do"

"I've done all I can though! I don't know where to find any other horcruxes or what to look for! I'm useless Ron. I can't help in the real world"

"Don't say that Hermione" he argued "You saved my life in the Devil's snare and Sirius's life from the Dementers. You saved half the school by working out that it was a basilisk roaming the halls... I don't need to go on do I?"

She mutely shook her head.

"I think Harry needs you Hermione. I know you want to go to St. James, but I don't think we'll be successful this year if you don't come along. In fact, I don't think we'll survive" he finished morosely.

Hermione sat silently, her mouth open to respond, but no words came out.

"I'd better go find Harry" said Ron standing tiredly from the couch "Just, please think about this Hermione. It's not just a big decision for you, it affects us all"

He left, quietly closing the door behind him. Hermione sat on the couch for long minutes mulling over what Ron had said. Was she being incredibly selfish to be going to St. James? Was Ron right in saying that they might not survive without her?

A tap at the door startled her from her thoughts. Draco entered, his hair partially combed and his expression serious.

"I need to talk to you" he said closing the door behind himself and warding it automatically against eavesdroppers.

Draco dropped into the seat vacated by Ron and dropped his head into his hands.

"I don't know how I'm going to get through this!" he exclaimed.

"If you're talking about Ginny, then-" she asked surprised and trailed off when he shook his head.

"The Order meeting!" he exclaimed "I've been awake since 4 worrying. I don't want to go, and yet I can't not go.. If half of them don't hex me on sight I'll be lucky!"

"Nonsense. Professor McGonagall and Arthur Weasley and Tonks will be there" said Hermione logically "As will Ron and I"

"Ron! He'd as likely join in!" spat Draco

"I wouldn't be so quick to judge him if I was you" said Hermione philosophically.

"Why not? He judges me!" responded Draco automatically, to which Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"He does.. Two days ago he was telling me to stay away from his sister!" Said Draco angrily.

"And last night he voluntarily passed her into your care" replied Hermione.

"He had to look after Potter.." spat Draco "She's second rank"

"You don't know Ron at all if you think that" Argued Hermione hotly "Ginny and his family come first, no matter what. He chose Harry last night because Harry had no one else. Ginny did. He showed more maturity then than you are now, by making that choice"

Draco looked mutinous for a moment and then slumped forward putting his head in his hands again.

"Fine, He's grown up" said Draco "I said as much last night, if you'll remember"

"I know, so why you are now determined to belittle him, is beyond me" she responded.

"I'm just nervous" he said after a moment "I have to face a room full of people who want to kill me"

"None of them will want to kill you" responded Hermione.

"I think you're wrong" he argued "I orchestrated the attack on Hogwarts which caused Dumbledore to die.. that was only two months ago if you'll recall"

"However Dumbledore had already made Professor Snape agree to kill him if the time came" responded Hermione.

"Only in response to an unbreakable vow required by my mother" he responded.

"never mind all of that, If we start trying to lay blame, we'll end up going around and around in circles" replied Hermione "In the long run, Dumbledore was going to pass-on anyway. I think that many of the Order will be accepting. They have accepted Professor Snape back amongst their number"

"Severus was always an Order member though, I was actively working for the opposite side not 2 months ago"

"Which means your understanding of the opposition will be current. They cannot turn that away"

"I'll still worry, if you don't mind" replied Draco

"I'll go through the floo before you if that will help" she replied and got a tremulous smile in return.

Breakfast was quiet.

Ginny was studiously avoiding looking at either Draco or Harry. Harry, on the other hand continually looked between Ginny and Draco, while he pushed his mushy cereal around his bowl. Draco was also moving his breakfast around his plate with his fork, having not eaten anything at all in his worry about the meeting at 10am.

Ron, as usual was still eating his fill, however even he was restrained and kept throwing worried looks at Harry or Ginny in between bites of his muffin or bacon. Leigh looked uncomfortable in amongst the tense atmosphere and Hermione was too tired and too distracted by thoughts of the 

order meeting, Draco and Ginny, Harry, and her earlier conversation with Ron, to even care who or what she was looking at.

"Are you all packed?" asked Georgina entering the dining room with a cup of steaming coffee. Ginny and Draco both visibly jumped as Georgina's voice broke the oppressive silence.

"Yes, We're packed Mrs. Granger" said Ginny "Mum should be here at about 9:30 to collect us for the Order meeting"

"Wonderful" said Georgina placing her cup at a place and sliding into a seat.

"Did you all enjoy the party last night?" she continued

"Yes, It was great" said Ron with an insincere smile. Her mother however smiled brightly in return.

"I'm glad" she said "We just had to celebrate our little girl getting into St. James! I've been dreaming about this for years"

"I know Mrs. Granger, We are very proud of her" said Ginny with a small smile at Hermione "Though we will miss her in the magical world"

"Especially her knowledge, quick mind and life saving help" Added Ron with a significant look at Hermione.

Draco coughed and changed the topic smoothly "What are you doing today Georgina?" he asked.

"Oh, I have to finalise everything for Hermione's party" she said and launched into an explanation of the things she had left to organise. Ginny slumped back into her seat in relief and Harry continued to eye Hermione reproachfully after the comment about St. James.

9:30am rolled around slowly. By the time the floo flared green and Molly and Arthur Weasley stepped out of the fireplace, Hermione was ready to get rid of Harry's glowering glare and Ginny and Draco's awkwardness.

"Mum!" said Ginny and flew into her mum's arms for an enthusiastic hug.

"Are we all ready then?" asked Arthur surveying the remaining people in the room.

Everyone nodded and Ron stepped up to Georgina and David and spoke awkwardly "Thankyou very much for taking us in and letting us stay this week with you"

"It was no problem Ron" said Georgina and David nodded in agreement.

"Well, thanks" he said and then turned and vanished through the floo. Harry muttered a thanks as he also went through the floo.

Ginny let go of her mum and went to Georgina and David before she also went through "I'm very grateful for everything you've done for me, and all of us really, this week. Thankyou for letting us stay"

"It was our pleasure Ginny" said Georgina "Hopefully you'll come to stay again. It's good for Hermione to have a girlfriend to talk to"

"I will!" exclaimed Ginny and then with a quick wave she was gone.

"Thankyou very much" said Molly to Georgina "I don't know how we would have coped with all of them there this week, we've been overflowing with people needing places to stay. You've been a godsend"

"It was no problem" replied David "Anything we can do to help"

"I might hold you to that" replied Arthur with a smile. The two men shook hands and then Molly and Arthur vanished through the floo with a reminder to the two remaining wizards to hurry along as soon as they could.

"You'll be careful" said her mum as she took a step towards the floo. Hermione was getting used to this reminder, every time she went anywhere.

"I'll be careful" she replied "I'll be surrounded by the Order"

"I know.. but all the same.. " she trailed off worriedly.

"I'll be fine, and Draco will be there" she replied.

"Unfortunately" muttered Draco.

After another round of reminders to be careful Hermione stepped through the floo, in front of Draco as promised. They arrived in the all too familiar kitchen of Grimmauld place.

"THIS is headquarters?" Said Draco in disbelief.

"Yes" responded Hermione in surprise.

"The black house! You're using a death eater family house as Headquarters for the Order? You people never cease to amaze me"

"Shh" said Hermione as she noticed a number of people eying them suspiciously.

Professor McGonagall stood and directed everyone to the Drawing room "We'll start as soon as everyone is settled. Mr. Malfoy, a word"

A collective breath was drawn from all the order members at the name Malfoy, however Draco stood taller for a second "The name's Granger, Professor" he stated loudly and clearly to the assembly.

Another gasp could be heard and immediately the low buzz of conversation broke out as people made their way to the drawing room. Hermione hovered near the door, one of the last in the kitchen and Draco caught her eye and silently pleaded with her.

"Would it be alright if I stayed?" she ventured once the door closed behind the last order member.

"Very Well Miss Granger" she stated briskly.

"I want to warn you, Mr Malf.. Granger, that you will face severe opposition to your information in that room, unless you can show them what you are talking about. I do not see any charts or maps?"

"Its all in my mind" he stated

"That will not help you convince the Order" she replied archly.

"Would this?" he asked, moving his wand in an S movement and muttering a series of words. Immediately a replica of what was on the wall in Hermione's sitting room reappeared in the air in front of him.

McGonagall inspected the vision and then nodded "A very useful spell, Mr Granger. Perhaps you will share it with me once we have finished our meeting?"

"If you wish" he responded.

"Very well, Let us join the others. Hermione, You may have to vouch for Mr. Malf-.. Goodness I almost did it again – Mr. Granger"

"I am aware of that, Professor" said Hermione with a nod.

"Lets go up to the meeting then?" she replied. The two students followed the professor up the stairs and she paused, took a deep breath and entered the drawing room. Hermione and Draco entered behind her and closed the door.

"What is he doing here!" growled Moody as soon as Draco stepped over the threshold. Muttered agreement could be heard from amongst the crowd of wizards and witches.

"Mr. Granger has information to share with us" stated McGonagall severely.

"He's no more a Granger than I am!" roared Fred from the back of the meeting.

"By decree of the Muggle Government he was adopted into the Granger Family as of Tuesday of this week" responded Hermione "According to the muggle Government, he is now officially Draco Granger, and my Brother"

Moody glowered for a moment "Muggle Government! What do they know about Malfoys? To them if the i's are dotted and the t's crossed, they'll let anything through!"

"Thats not entirely true Mr. Moody" said Hermione angrily "It required quite a lot of time and energy to complete the application process. Draco had to attend interviews and my parents had to have interviews to. There was also a lot more to it than dotting Is and crossing Ts"

"Draco is it?" he asked, his eye swivelling frantically towards the back of his head "Tell me girl, How long have you know him? How long has he been 'Draco'"

"That is not important, the important thing is-" she was rudely interrupted as Fred stood up at the back of the room.

"How could you Hermione?" he asked, red in the face and considerably angry "Why HIM of all people?"

"How could I what?" she asked in slightly stunned response.

"He's a Malfoy!" exclaimed George "Surely you're not.. You know.."

"He's my BROTHER!" she retorted angrily.

"And I say that you don't know him well enough to make that claim" replied Moody "Muggle Documentation not withstanding"

"How can it be not withstanding? Are you saying that because the adoption happened in the muggle world that it is not binding in the wizarding one? Does that mean if someone is married in the muggle world then it is not relevant? If someone's birth is recorded on a muggle birth certificate then it is not official? Where do you draw the line Mr. Moody?" She paused for a breath after her furious tirade and noticed people eyeing her worriedly.

Taking a deliberate step she moved between Draco and Moody and looked the older wizard in his non-magical eye. Taking a deep breath she gathered her courage and then spoke the irrevocable words "I, Hermione Granger, Member of the Order of the Phoenix hereby vouch for Draco Granger as my Brother and worthy of respect from this assembly." She held her breath as the magic within her built. If she had just spoken a word of a lie, then she would be stunned by her own magic. Her magic eventually dissappated in a gush of purple sparks and then she became aware of the low buzz of voices around her.

"I can't believe-"

"She didn't just? OH she did!"

"I never thought I'd see the day-"

"This is ridiculous, why would she do such a thing?"

"I Don't care who vouches for him" muttered Chrysalis Chambers from his seat near the fireplace "He's a Malfoy through and through.. He'll always be a Deatheater. I say send him to the ministry.. in pieces preferably"

"How dare you question my judgement" stated Hermione coldly "He is my brother, an insult to him is an insult to me. Are you too blind to recognise a vouch when you see one? "

"Hush Hermione" admonished Professor McGonagall from the sidelines, but it did nothing to take back what she had said. Chrys rose slowly to his fee and faced her across the room "You know a leopard doesn't change his spots. There's something in it for him, and I don't trust him as far as I could throw him"

"Damn straight there is something in it for me" retorted Draco angrily "A family, a Home.. You know all that sappy stuff that comes with that? Well for once in my life I have that, and I will NOT jeopardise that"

Chrys looked sceptical and banged his walking stick on the ground with a thump "Family? You want me to believe that you are a changed person and you're here solely because 'now you have a family'?"

"You might not believe it" said Draco moving up beside Hermione "but life in the Malfoy house isn't all roses and cuddles. I was punished for a slightest slip from the age of 1. I am intimately familiar with curses and jinxes that you people have never even heard of. Why? Because they were used on me by my own father. I've suffered the past 16 years under the tyranny of a wrathful father. A father who has put the dark lord's survival above that of his own family. Do any of you know that my mother is dead?"

He paused here and looked around the room. Tonks looked sad once again as she remembered the circumstances and Hermione felt sympathetic tears rise up in her at that proclamation.

"She died next to me. In a jail cell at Voldemort's headquarters. She was Raped and Murdered" his voice dropped low "And I was paralysed helplessly in the corner while it happened"

Hermione took his hand and offered her support silently. He took a deep breath and continued.

"Something like that can change someone" he almost whispered, but there was not a sound in the room to obscure his voice "I survived because of Severus Snape. He helped me get away from Voldemort's headquarters and sent me to Hermione. To someone who would help me and help put me in touch with people who can end this once and for all. I want Voldemort and my father to pay for what they did to my mum. No one should die like that"

Chrysalis sat back down red in the face and looking mutinous.

"A likely story" said Moody from his chair "Cleverly crafted. An element of sadness, some aspects of caring. Did you come up with that on your own?". Draco went rigid at the insult and a few people in the room moved uncomfortably towards their wands. Whether to aid or hinder Moody was as yet unknown.

"Stop it!" yelled Hermione and the room stopped silent "I have vouched for him. I don't believe that this is still under discussion"

"Are you under the imperious, Girl?" asked Moody turning his wand on her "How do we know he hasn't dosed you with a potion? Or had someone take polyjuice? "

Hermione wanted to scream in frustration when she heard Tonks voice pipe up "I, Nymphadora Tonks, In good standing with the Ministry of Magic, Auror Department, Member of the Order of the Phoenix, hereby vouch for Draco Granger as my Cousin and worthy of respect from this assembly." Once again purple sparks spun around her for a few seconds before they vanished.

"You!" spat Moody turning on Tonks "You're related to this filth by blood! I demand that you rescind your vouch! You shouldn't be allowed to vouch for him!". The blood drained from Tonks face and you could see her struggling internally.

"I stand by Tonks right to vouch for a blood relative" said Arthur Weasley quickly into the silence which hung over the group at the insult to Tonks. Tonks relaxed visibly at the words. Hermione wondered what would happen if a challenge like that was successful?

"As do I" agreed Professor McGonagall and Professor Lupin together quickly. Professor Lupin moved quickly across the room and started waving his wand over Tonks with one hand while handing over a large block of Honeyduke's Chocolate with the other.

"He's not to be trusted!" cried a wizard from the back corner, To which Ron glared at them and stood also.

"I, Ronald Weasley, Member of the Order of the Phoenix, hereby vouch for Draco Granger as my .. " he paused and took a deep breath "as my friend and worthy of respect from this assembly." The sparks were somewhat fainter this time than the previous two, however they were still there. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. Ron had taken an unnecessary risk.

Hermione smiled gratefully at Ron and received a nervous grin in return. Draco looked stunned at Ron.

"Three Children Vouch for him!" spat Cecilia Canker "I request that he be removed immediately so that we can continue this meeting without this obscene interruption"

"I, Harry Potter, " broke the silence quietly. Harry was on his feet looking steadily at Draco and Hermione "Member of the Order of the Phoenix, Hereby vouch for Draco Granger as my respected colleague and worthy of respect from this assembly". The sparks were dull again, but still there. He sat without another word, to completely stunned silence.

"Does that answer you concerns Cecilia?" asked Professor McGonagall. The bright eyed witch nodded once and slumped back into her seat. Harry looked to Ron and then Hermione, nodding at each of them before he looked away again.

"Very well, Mr Granger, please take a seat near the front. We will call on you after The vampire strategy report" .

The meeting had been going quite well until it came time for Draco to report. As soon as he took the floor the murmurs and mutters rose from the assembly again. Draco tried to talk over the muttering for a few moments, until he looked hopelessly at Professor McGonagall.

"I am appalled at your behaviour" she admonished "Mr. Granger has information that could save lives and all you are concerned with is petty rivalries. Please be silent and show him the respect that you would show any of the other presenters today".

The crowd quietened slowly and finally Draco took the floor, his voice low and unsure to begin with.

"We, that is Hermione, Leigh and I, have been working on a mystery from the muggle world. There have been a large number of people falling off buildings recently".

"Why should clumsy muggles involve us?" growled Moody.

Draco continued without missing a beat, completely ignoring Moody's interruption "Initially it seemed that these were unrelated accidents, however patterns started to emerge, and as the number of 'accidents' increased, the patterns became clearer and clearer" he paused and gestured with his wand and the map of the CBD became visible in the air.

"This is data that we have collected so far. There has been a total of 8 people who have died, though only these 4 are relevant at this point in time.. the rest are.. clutter. They are there to distract from the pattern. Each of these deaths occurred around 7 days apart and all but one were from the top of 13 storey buildings".

A few in the room gasped at the 13.

"Unlucky" muttered a witch near the back "Why anyone would build a building with 13 levels is beyond me. They're asking for Trouble, they are".

Draco drew the lines through the four relevant buildings forming three sides of the pentagram.

"We've isolated these four buildings as being relevant. The distance between the three is equidistant, and the time between each 'fall' is equal. With this data we were able to predict that 

this" he indicated with his wand "attack would occur last Saturday night. It was reported early Sunday morning. This leads us to believe that the fifth and last place to be attacked is.."

"The Palace!" gasped a voice from the back.

"The Palace" Finished Draco.

"When?" queried a voice.

"Assuming our calculations are correct and we've identified the pattern correctly, then we should expect the attack this Saturday night"

A buzz of noise broke out as people discussed this with their neighbour. As the level of noise increased, Draco produced a few more visions and added them to the one he had at the front of the room – The photos and analysis of each death was among them.

"As you can see" he said and the bubble of chatter died instantly, he pointed to the photos "They've attacked a number of high ranking muggles, although this one" he said bringing forth the boy from Ealing "is just because of his resemblance to a certain wizard"

Another gasp echoed around the room as everyone took in the appearance of the boy – Harry's dishevelled black hair, and unnaturally green eyes, but no lightning bolt scar.

"The other unfortunate muggles include the curator of the national gallery, a politician, many others.. The people behind these attacks are showing that no one is safe, and we think that their ultimate target might be the Queen herself"

"So what we propose is a guard of the queen, and a number of Order members to stake out the location. If nothing untoward happens, then nothing is lost, however if we are correct, then we will hopefully apprehend the mastermind behind this and deprive Voldemort of one, or more, of his followers" he said.

Voices rose all over the room with arguments, insults and surprisingly a few contributions and 

before long a controversial discussion was underway. Draco sat down next to Hermione, letting Professor McGonagall handle the meeting, and sighed in relief.

"Its their problem now" he stated and slumped back in relief.

It was after 4pm before the discussion began winding down and people broke off into meetings in their groups for Saturday night's stakeout.

Arthur made his way over to Draco and quietly said "You, Hermione and Leigh have done well. Congratulations"

"Who is this Leigh?" asked Chrys interrupting Arthur.

"Leigh is Hermione's Boyfriend" said Draco with a teasing grin at Hermione.

"Oh well done dear. Leigh Jordan?" said Amelia as she drifted past.

"No. His name is Leigh Campbell" said Hermione

"I don't believe I've heard of him. Which house is he from?"

"Um. He's a muggle actually" she responded feeling self conscious for some reason.

"A Muggle! And he's been helping you with this! Have you told him about our world?" she said accusingly.

"Well, I really didn't have any choice" defended Hermione

"There is always a choice" groused Chrys angrily

"Not when he saves you from Death Eaters and then wonders what just happened" retorted Draco.

"Death Eaters?" asked Magrit as she walked into the conversation.

"Yes Death Eaters. Two of them, in the past 4 weeks"

"Why didn't we hear anything about this?" asked Magrit of Professor McGonagall.

"It was dealt with Quietly Maggie" the professor said in response.

"And then of course, he could see Hogwarts" said Draco thoughtfully from beside Hermione.

"No muggle can see Hogwarts!" argued Chrys.

"Well, not from the outside, but when you're a muggle and portkeyed into the centre of the school, apparently you can"

"Portkeyed into Hogwarts? Minerva!"

"I take full responsibility" she stated calmly "The boy's life was at stake"

"Is it wise to tell this muggle everything?" asked Amelia concerned.

"He's a part of my family, so technically he has the right to know" said Hermione.

"You are going out with a relative?" asked Amelia surprised

"Don't act surprised, Pure bloods do it all the time" said Draco in disgust.

"No, No. He's been temporarily adopted. He still has his own family.. to a certain degree"

"These Muggles" said Chrys disgustedly.

"Is it safe to tell him?" asked Magrit.

"He'll keep our secret" said Hermione confidently.

"I don't know that it's a good idea to scare the muggles so much with knowledge of Voldemort and no defence against him" said Amelia

"Its better to be prepared" replied the professor.

They were interrupted by Molly bustling up with tea and biscuits and the conversation effectively ended there, however Hermione could hear 'Leigh', 'Hermione' and 'Muggle' more often in conversations than she would have cared for.

"So far, So good" said Draco from beside her "I'm still alive, at any rate"

Hermione smiled slightly at her adopted brother and focussed instead on Harry who was once again staring off into space.

"He's so very upset" she said softly "I didn't see this coming"

"I don't think anyone thought that he was holding out hope for Ginny. I didn't, you didn't and obviously Ginny didn't"

"I know" agreed Hermione softly. They watched as Ron handed Harry a cup of coffee and took the seat next to him.

"Lucky he's got Weasley" said Draco quietly as the red head flipped a quidditch magazine into Harry's lap, open at a specific page and enthusiastically pointed something out. In a moment Harry had a ghost of a smile on his face and even ventured a comment on whatever Ron was saying.

"Yeah" said Hermione feeling subdued "Ron's a real friend"

"Is something wrong?" he queried.

"No. Not really.. it's just something Ron said" she said watching the two of them.

"If he said something hurtful I'll.." he started and Hermione felt a flutter of humour at the situation, but it was soon swamped by her worry again.

"No, Nothing like that. He just said that He and Harry need me to go with them. I feel.. I feel guilty" she replied.

"Now, don't you go getting all melancholy on me" said Draco turning to face Hermione "You have to do what is right for you. I don't blame you for wanting to back out of all of this.."

"But..I feel.." she began but he stopped her

"Its a dangerous place, the magical world. It's only natural that you find safety and happiness in a world you know well. It's your choice Hermione"

"I don't think I can leave anymore" she said morosely.

"Of course you can!" he exclaimed and quickly led her over to a seat near the window where they wouldn't be overheard. "What bought all this on, is it only what Weasley said?"

"A lot of things have bought this on actually" she said quietly, gazing once again at Ron and Harry "Ron says that they might not survive if I don't go with them"

"Potter has luck on his side, I daresay it'll stick around for another 12 months until we get this mess all cleared up"

"But thats not really it" she said and leant back against the old patched chair "Its you"

"Me?" he asked in surprise, his eyebrows rising up so far, that they were hidden by his fringe.

"Yes You" she agreed "You have even more of a reason to want to escape this world than I do. Most of the people within it want you dead for one reason or another, and yet here you are, standing in front of a group of people you hate, or at least have been taught to hate since you were young, proposing a solution to a problem, that you recognised, and then researched and found out how to fix. Even though you owe nothing to these people, or the ones you are trying to save.. You did it just because it was right.. not because it was easy"

"I did it because it will cause untold misery to my father if Voldemort lands in the cell next to him at Azkaban" said Draco with barely concealed joy at the thought.

"I doubt that was all there was to it" she said "Underneath everything you are a better person than I am"

"Don't go saying that too loud Granger" he spluttered "People will think I really have imperiosed you"

She laughed at that, but it didn't lift the weight off of her chest. She looked over at Ron and Harry again and just knew that she wouldn't be able to let them go off by themselves, not if it meant she would spend the rest of her life blaming herself if something happened to them.

"Come on, Hermione" Draco said quietly "cheer up. Either way you decide, you'll have friends and family backing you up. And of course, I'm part of both of those groups now.. so whatever you decide to do, it's alright by me"

"Thanks Draco" She said and went to lean in and give him a hug. He hunched his shoulders slightly and then relaxed "just this once" he murmured.

She smiled into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her back and squeezed once before letting her go. She relinquished her spot suddenly when she realised the room was silent. She turned to see two dozen pairs of eyes trained on her and Draco. She blushed bright red and sank to the floor "oh lord" was all she heard from next to her.

She should have known that the surprises weren't over as yet.

The unofficial after meeting drinks were traditionally held in the basement kitchen of Grimmald place and the regular faces were present around the kitchen table. Lupin, Tonks, all of the Weasleys (of course), professor McGonagall and the teenagers sat with hot tea (with just a tad too much sugar) and homemade biscuits discussing the meeting. Ginny had been invited down to have a drink with everyone, even though she was not a member of the order, and her mother kept interrupting conversations telling everyone that 'Ginevra' was too young to hear about that.

Nevertheless it was companionable and even Draco had relaxed, sitting in a chair by the wood burning stove with Bill and Fleur, talking a mile a minute with them about something or other to do with France.

Hermione was feeling warm and comfortable and starting to doze after the lack of sleep she had suffered the night before. Suddenly she heard her name mentioned and her ears pricked up. It was Ron, talking to Tonks about her party, at the end of the table "Yeah, its Hermione's birthday after the start of term, so her parents are throwing a party on Saturday night. Everyone's going to be there. Even some of Hermione's muggle friends!"

Hermione felt her ears warm as Tonks looked thoughtfully at her "Just how many people is everyone?" she asked.

"Umm.. 50 or so friends? My family? Maybe 100 people total" she said self consciously.

"Muggles?" she asked to which Hermione nodded "and witches and Wizards?' and Hermione nodded again.

"Oh. Holly Shit" said Tonks and promptly tipped her tea all over the white tablecloth.

"What?" asked Ron

"Well, when we received your invitations, we assumed it was witches and wizards only" replied Lupin, calmly placing his napkin in a puddle of spilled tea "We have no contingency for Muggles"

"Contingency? What do you mean contingency?" asked Hermione suddenly alarmed.

"An escape plan obviously" said Arthur weighing into the conversation "A way to get everyone out in case your party gets attacked"

"Why would it be attacked?" asked Hermione suddenly feeling faint.

"We are living in the middle of a war young lady" said Professor McGonagall "has it escaped your notice that it doesn't matter who you are, or where you are, everyone is at risk of being attacked. A Gathering such as this is a prime target. Especially now there will be muggles there as well"

"What were you thinking?" asked Tonks looking agitated as she scourgified the remaining liquid from the tablecloth with a silent flick of her wand.

"It was my mum's idea!" she defended "And I didn't see why I shouldn't invite my friends"

"I agree" said Ginny placing a hand over Hermione's "You'll just have to come up with new Contingencies. She has already invited her friends and her mother has gone to a lot of work. I don't think anyone in the Granger family would take too kindly to a suggestion that they cancel the party"

"No. No, we don't require that" replied Lupin mildly "We just have to work the muggles into it" Tonks dropped her head into her hands, Arthur slouched further into his seat and Molly bustled off with the kettle.

"Best get started" he said leading the still muttering Tonks and a dejected looking Arthur from the Kitchen.

"Why only them?" asked Harry breaking his silence for the first time since the meeting.

"They've been assigned security for Hermione's party. They've been up half the week trying to finalise numbers and work out ways to foil any attacks. Now they have to do it without being spotted, and create safe ways to get non-magical people out as well.. Well.. they'll be up all night" said Molly briskly.

"I.. I might be able to help" said Draco timidly. It was clear that Molly Weasley still frightened the heck out of him.

"How so?" she asked while simultaneously clearing the cutlery and running the sink with her wand.

"Well, I know a little about how they would go about attacking.." he trailed off as everyone looked at him.

"What a great idea" agreed Bill rising from his seat, saving Draco from his embarrassment "I think we should both go up. Mum, why don't you send a message to Professor Snape to join us too.. I think the three of them might like a little extra help at any rate"

"Very well" she agreed and Bill and Draco left the room quickly heading up the stairs.

Hermione, Ron and Ginny played exploding snap for almost an hour while waiting for Draco. In the mean time Professor Snape had arrived, greeted them formally and also vanished up the stairs to mutters of "great bat" from Ron and "Murderer" from Harry.

"Its almost 6, dears" said Molly setting a knife to cut vegetables on the sink "I'd best be getting you and Draco home. I'm sure your mother will Worry if you're not home for dinner"

"Probably. She worries about everything at the moment" said Hermione with a soft sigh.

"Well, no matter. We've got everything under control. Ginny, Run upstairs and get Draco"

With a quick 'Yes mum' she was gone. Minutes later Draco reappeared with Ginny trailing close behind. It appeared that no one else had left the meeting and Hermione felt a stab of guilt at the extra work she had created for them.

"Now, have you got everything?" Molly asked as she bustled the three of them to the back of the kitchen, towards the fire place.

"Yes" agreed Hermione raising her hands to show her coat and book that she'd bought with her.

"Very Well. We'll see you Saturday night" said Molly. Harry and Ron gave Hermione a hug each, though Harry's was very brief and had very little friendship in it. It was clear he was only doing it because Molly would expect it. Ginny clung tightly to Hermione when she hugged her "I'm going to miss you!" she exclaimed after a moment "I can't wait for Saturday night"

"Me either" agreed Hermione and the two of them hugged once more before Ginny stepped aside.

Hermione led the way to the floo and took a pinch of the floo powder, throwing it in and saying her address clearly, she whirled away quickly. A second later she arrived home to be met by her very worried mother.

"Hermione! Where have you been! I've been worried sick!" she exclaimed

"The meeting was long mum" she replied.

"Where's Draco?" she queried

"He should be right behind me" said Hermione turning to the fireplace expectantly, but the green flames had died out.

Leigh bounded into the room at that moment "You're back!" he said Swooping and encircling his arms around Hermione's waist "I missed you".

"I missed you to" she said and smiled when he kissed her nose and then Let her go. Her mother was pointedly looking out of the window.

"Where's Draco?" he asked.

"He should have been right behind me" said Hermione feeling a little worried. Draco should have been here by now. As if on cue, the fire flared green and Draco stumbled out of the fireplace.

"Where have you been?" asked Hermione a little more shrilly that she had anticipated.

"Sorry" he said. She took a closer look at him. His eyes were glazed, he was flushed bright red and he wouldn't meet Hermione's eyes.

"What did they say to you?" she asked accusingly.

"Who? What?" he asked suddenly confused.

"Harry and Ron must have said something to you" she said getting angry "What did they say?"

"Nothing. They said nothing" he replied and then without another word he left the room, and three stunned people behind him.

Hermione waited at the dinner table for Leigh and Draco to come down from their rooms. Her parents were talking between themselves about the share market at the other end of the table and Hermione had tuned out minutes earlier. Dinner looked sumptuous with Tandoori lamb cutlets, rice and raita. The smells were beginning to make Hermione's mouth water and if the boys didn't hurry up, she was going to ignore all of her good upbringing and start without them.

Leigh and Draco arrived moments later and took their customary seats.

.

"How was the meeting?" asked David while they all dished food onto their plates. The house, and especially the dinner table, felt less crowded with the Weasleys and Harry gone.

Hermione looked at Draco and he looked back at her, Obviously hoping that she would respond.

"It was good" she said eventually "it appears that the Order will do what is necessary for Saturday night"

"Excellent" replied David "and did you have any trouble Draco. I know you were worried that you might?"

"Er, Not much" he replied, though his ears went red again. What on earth had Harry and Ron said?

"You have to tell me what Ron or Harry said? Or at least which one it was?" she queried and was surprised when he shook his head again.

"Did Harry or Ron give you a hard time?" asked David protectively.

"No. No. They didn't say anything" he replied.

"Then why were you back late? And why are you so embarrassed about it?" continued Hermione.

"It was something else" he replied.

No matter how hard any of them tried for the rest of dinner, they couldn't get Draco to answer. Hermione was beginning to worry about who might have said what to her brother.

"Don't worry about it" he said as he stood to leave the table "It'll sought itself out as soon as I see her again"

"HER!?" cried Hermione and her mother at the same time.

With that he blushed again and left the room in a hurry.

* * *

Hermione and Leigh retired to her sitting room, and completely ignoring her mother's rules, closed the door behind them.

Leigh immediately took Hermione in his arms "Its been so long since we were actually alone" he said into her hair.

"I know" she replied "There have been so many people in the house that it's been impossible"

He hmmed in agreement and then began kissing down her neck. The fell onto the couch together and all thoughts of Draco, or Harry and Ron, vanished from their minds.

* * *

**A/N: **

Well, I'm not going to put a deadline on the next chapter. It will take me awhile as I have to remember everything I wanted to put in it. I hope this chapter is sufficient in the mean time!

* * *


	32. Decisions and Heartbreak

* * *

Authors Note: Hello my dear readers! Today's chapters is only a little snippet, but its finished, so I thought I'd share it with you rather than hording it and including it in a larger chapter.

* * *

Friday was one of those glorious summer days that dawn bright and clear with the promise of heat, sun and summer fun. Hermione opened the curtains to a perfect sunrise and smiled to herself despite the turmoil within her thoughts. She had been awake for half of the night thinking about all the problems that had arisen in the last few days. She took a seat on the ledge next to her big window and pushed the window open a little to let the morning breeze enter her room and then let her thoughts drift.

Of all the things on her mind at the moment, she continually returned to one common theme, the one that mattered most to her – Magical or Muggle? She bit her lip unconsciously and picked up a cushion to hug close to her chest. What was she to do? Follow her heart, which was telling her to go to St. James and be with her friends, with her family and of course, with Leigh? Or should she do what her brain was telling her was the only option? Should she go with Harry and Ron and help to save the magical world? She'd always been the kind of girl who scoffed at people who followed their heart and did things just because they wanted to, not because it was the most logical choice. But now it was herself in this situation and she was entirely torn between the two. She couldn't say that one outweighed the other in this decision and she was beginning to feel a sense of compassion for Pavarti who had at many times expressed frustration at Hermione with a harsh 'You'd never understand'. Well, suddenly she did. She'd changed at some point over the long summer holiday and now she was at a crossroads – mind, or heart?

St. James beckoned to her in her mind. A haven, a chance at all the things she'd given up in her childish excitement about Magic when she had been 11. She'd wanted to go to St. James since she'd been four and had seen all of the uniformed students leaving the large stone pillared gates after school. She'd announced to her mother at that time that she was going to be one of them and hadn't looked back, until July of her 11th year, that was. She'd been ready to begin at St. James - her uniform had been ordered, her books had been purchased and in some cases, already read cover to cover, the placement exam was complete, her house had been announced and she was excitedly counting down the days until the start of September with Jen and Sandy. That was until July 25th of 1991 when she'd awoken to the strangest sight – a tawny owl sitting at the end of her bed with an envelope attached to its leg. The owl had delivered her first ever Hogwarts letter.

She'd been astonished and ecstatic and excited and so many other emotions had flooded her. Magic! What 11 year old doesn't want to learn magic? Images of dragon's and cauldrons and vanishing and flying had filled her mind to brimming as she imagined the school. Her parents had asked her to take some time to make her decision and being the well behaved child she was, she had sat down and written her lists of reasons. The excitement of learning magic had far outstripped the monotony of private school and learning mundane subjects such as maths and chemistry, so when her parents had asked for her decision she hadn't hesitated. Now that she looked back on it, perhaps she should have? What might her life have been like, if she' just said 'No'? It was one of those questions she'd wondered about in the past few weeks where she'd been surrounded by happiness and friends and family. She'd even been happy during those times that she'd been under threat by Voldemort's supporters. She'd been happy because her family was there, her friends were there and of course then there was Leigh.

She wiped her finger across her eyes as another tear formed in the corner. Her mind had shied away from thoughts of Leigh up until now. Beautiful, caring, intelligent Leigh. Whatever would he think of her? Would he support her decision? Would he hate her for it? Would he wait until she'd done what she had to do, so that they could pick up where they'd left off? Or would he move on without her? Go to St. James and Oxford by himself and enjoy the life they were meant to lead together? Could she even consider going with Harry and Ron if he told her he wouldn't wait for her? She'd never felt so connected to one person before. She knew that she was silly for thinking it, because he was her first real boyfriend, but she thought this one was special. She wanted to see where it might lead, and not have it end prematurely because of a decision on her behalf.

Another tear wavered at the edge of her eye and slid down her cheek. She didn't bother to wipe this one away. She was too depressed by this train of thought to care about it. She wanted Leigh, she knew she did and she wanted to go to school with him, to work through homework assignments together and to pass each other in the hall between classes and steal a kiss here or there. There was so much she wanted to experience with him, choosing courses for University, going to plays and movies and out on proper dates. She wanted to go to the school dances and attend conference and have a group of friends that they were both a part of. Was it really too much for here to ask of the world that she be able to have this?

Another tear slid down her cheek. The thought of giving up her dream of St. James upset her, but the thought of giving up Leigh was heartbreaking. Now that the thoughts were out in the open, now she had pondered them, she began to lean in the direction of her heart. She smiled a watery smile as she thought what Pavarti might say to that, but it was such a lot to give up. It wasn't about where she went to school this year, it was about having time with her family, spending time with her childhood friends, and having a future with Leigh. Could she give all that up to do her 'duty' to the wizarding world? Could she leave all of this behind again? And this time walk, rather than into a mysterious new magical world, but into a dark and threatening magical war?

A small bird flew across the back garden and Hermione watched its flight wistfully. What would it be like to be free? To choose what suited her, and only her? She sighed quietly at the thought, that was what St. James was meant to be – A version of freedom. But, as usual, it hadn't worked out quite like that. Harry and Ron had arrived with their years worth of emotional baggage, and made Hermione feel as if their success or failure depended on her accompanying them.

She took a deep breath and readjusted the cushion on her lap and turned her thoughts towards them. They were embarking on a dangerous mission and she knew they felt that they needed her to go with them. Did she need to? Would they succeed with just the two of them? She was tempted to say that they would be fine without her, because it would make her decision that much easier. But unfortunately she knew it wasn't the honest truth. She had been through enough with them to know that while Ron was brilliant at strategy, he was also clumsy when it came to which spells to use and how to use them. She also knew that he was brave and courageous, but that sometimes Harry needed someone with a level head to slow him down a little. Harry on the other hand was a great wizard and he'd defeated Voldemort in his various forms for years now, but was that luck? Or skill? Did he know what he needed to know? Or did he need her and her knowledge anyway? She exhaled and closed her eyes. She wished that the magical world had found a way to reliably see the future. She knew Trelawny was a fraud and that much of divination was educated guesses, but right now she'd give anything for it to be reliable.

Thoughts whirled and circled in her head and finally she rested on the one question which had troubled her since her conversation with Ron yesterday. How would she feel if they died in their pursuit of the horcruxes? Would she be able to live with the guilt? And the knowledge that she might have been able to do something to save them? She hugged the cushion a little tighter at the thought. No, of course she wouldn't be able to live with herself, to know that her selfishness had caused the circumstances for their deaths. She imagined them in her mind as they had been the year before at school. She deliberately ignored images of them from the past few weeks where Harry had been rather bad tempered, incredibly angry at everyone and sullen. And Ron had been more sombre than she remembered. Before the start of this summer there had always been Harry and Ron, cheeky mischievous smiles more often than not and trying to convince her to join in on whatever mad scheme they had concocted between them. It was one of her favourite images of them and never failed to bring a smile to her face, however this time it bought more tears instead. How badly would she curse her choice if something actually happened to them? If one day she woke to the news that they had been killed she knew her first thought would be 'Why wasn't I there to help them'?

She wiped her hands down her face, smearing tears together and wiping moisture from her cheeks. She knew what she had to do, but as much as the decision was made, she just couldn't bring herself to admit that it was all over – her dream of St. James, the idea of living at home, her new friends.. Leigh. She knew there would be disappointment, most importantly from her parents, but also from Jen and Sandy and her new friends. How would she bear that? How could she even break the news to them? It was an impossible situation, one way or another she was disappointing people she cared about.

And what would Leigh say? She knew he didn't care for Harry and Ron, would he even understand? Would she be able to convince him that it really was her only option and she wasn't just walking away from him? Hugging the cushion to her as tightly as possible she let the tears flow freely, sobbing slightly now and again and unable to stop. There was only one word to describe how she felt, and that was Heartbroken.

* * *

More to come soon!

* * *


	33. Sacrifices

* * *

Authors Note: For those of you who asked, we have about two chapters left to go. This was _supposed_ to fit between six and seventh year and continue to where book 7 took off, however Book 7 didn't exactly start how or where I anticipated, so it doesn't really work.

Nevertheless, we are nearing the end of the journey, Thankyou to all of my faithful readers and reviewers, especially those few who have been with me from the start.

* * *

Knocking at the door interrupted Hermione's thoughts and with a huff she dropped the cushion on the window seat and ventured to her sitting room door.

"Yes?" she asked as she opened it, feeling a little miffed at not being able to mope in peace.

Draco stood on the opposite side of the door looking bewildered at the welcome.

"Somebody got out of the wrong side of the bed this morning" he groused at her.

"What is it?" she asked a little softer, though she didn't move to let him in.

"You missed breakfast" he stated.

"And?" she bit back archly, clearly not in the mood for company.

"And I needed someone to talk to.. So here I am" he replied with an elegant shrug of his shoulders.

"Well" began Hermione and with a sigh continued "Look, Draco, I'm really not in the mood to talk to anyone"

"Rough night?" he asked looking at her with penetrating eyes.

"You could say that" she replied

"Well join the club. You tell me yours and I'll tell you mine" and with that he pushed the door open and proceeded to sprawl on the couch. Rolling her eyes heavenward Hermione closed the door and joined him on the couch. Moments of silence stretched between them before Hermione got fed up.

"You wanted to talk, so talk!" she exclaimed into the silence.

"I was letting you go first" Draco responded in surprise.

"Just start talking" she replied with a sigh and pulled the fluffy blanket over the back of the couch to cover her. Without asking, Draco pulled one corner his way as well.

"It is about Ginny" he said and Hermione stopped fussing with the blanket instantly and looked at him in surprise.

"What about her?" she asked

"Well, after you left yesterday.. things got a tad complicated" he said and then buried his head in his hands.

"What do you mean 'a tad complicated'?" queried Hermione suspiciously.

"Well, maybe more than a tad" replied Draco without lifting his head.

"Just spit it out"

"Well.. Where do I begin?" he asked and she sighed, rolled her eyes and looked heavenward before he continued "after you left yesterday something unexpected happened.. I was just preparing to enter the floo when Ginny.. she.. "

At his hesitation Hermione questioned him impatiently "What did she do?"

"Well.." His face started to flood with colour and he shook his head as if trying to clear it "She.. jumped on me... and then.. "

"Get on with it!" exclaimed Hermione impatiently.

"And then she kissed me"

"Really?!" exclaimed Hermione "Why? Who saw her? Why would she do that?"

"I don't know, Harry and Ron, and I don't know" replied Draco raising his head and facing Hermione.

"You see.. the problem is.." he stopped and took a deep breath "Potter".

"Oh" replied Hermione sobred immediately.

"Yeah, He was standing right there, I mean I don't like that guy.. and a month ago I would have rubbed his face in Ginny choosing me like that.. but after.. well Wednesday night.. I feel absolutely awful about it.."

"What did he say?"

"Well he just kind of wilted" said Draco with a faraway look on his face "I was as surprised as he was and after it all happened Ginny raced out of the kitchen as if a herd of hippogriffs were on her trail, however Potter just stood there for a minute, before it looked like all his energy just left him".

"Poor Harry" mumbled Hermione in sympathy.

"Yeah" agreed Draco and buried his head in his hands once more.

"What did Ron do? You said he saw it too?"

"Yeah.. He just kind of sighed and looked at the sky.. You know like asking for divine intervention or some such."

"And then what happened?" asked Hermione

"Then I got out of there before any of them regained their wits!" he exclaimed

"I doubt any of them would have hurt you" she replied.

"I didn't want to chance it" he replied sarcastically.

"So now what?" asked Hermione.

"Thats what's kept me up all night.. Now what? What do I do? Should I talk to Ginny? Should I have a chat to Potter? Do I leave Ginny to sort this out for herself? What do I do?"

"I don't know" she replied and a few moments passed in silence "What do you want to do?"

"I want to talk to Ginny more than anything.. and find out what it was she thought she was doing" replied Draco.

"From the sound of it, you're not happy that she kissed you" said Hermione

"No!" he exclaimed quickly "No, its not that at all..". Again the colour flooded his cheeks and he ducked his head so she couldn't see his face, however his voice had changed timbre and she could detect a hint of satisfaction in it as he continued "I quite liked that fact she kissed me"

"So its just that you had an audience?"

"That and the fact she ran away.. That doesn't do much for a guy's ego.."

"I think your ego is big enough to survive" said Hermione ruefully.

"So what now?" he asked "I need your help.. I've never.. "

"You've never been in this situation before?" she asked in surprise

"Well.." he conceded slowly "I've kissed heaps of girls you know... I've just never been kissed by a girl out of the blue"

"You and I both know its not out of the blue" said Hermione "I doubt even Harry was that Surprised by it.. "

"No, just crushed to witness it" agreed Draco

"Almost certainly" agreed Hermione "I suppose that all we can do is see if we can go into London today and see Ginny, maybe you should talk to Harry as well..."

"I know. Thats what has kept me up all night. How do you tell The Orders golden Child that you're sorry you stole his girl?"

"Well it might help if you didn't quite put it in those words" said Hermione with a half of a smile.

"Well, thats not really it either.. I'm NOT sorry I stole his girl.. I'm sorry he had to witness it on top of everything else that has happened to him in the past week or so"

"So tell him that.. maybe in more polite language however"

"I don't know how to" replied Draco and his head dropped to his hands again.

"I don't know either, but I'm sure that you'll work it out" replied Hermione.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Draco looked up and turned in his seat "Now its your turn. I told you mine..."

Hermione suddenly baulked at the idea of sharing everything she'd been thinking and feeling for the night.

"Really, I'm fine" she replied with a forced smile.

"No your not. Now tell me, Is it to do with what we discussed yesterday?"

"What did we discuss?" she asked, knowing perfectly well that he remembered their conversation on her choices.

"Whether or not you're going with Potter and Weasley, or going to St. James with Leigh" he stated.

It was Leigh's name. All she had to hear was his name to feel the overwhelming sorrow at what she had to do. Unbidden tears built in her eyes and then trickled one by one down her cheeks.

"Its fine" she stated again, however the need to wipe a tear off the end of her nose belied the truth of the statement.

Draco moved quickly and pulled her back against his chest pulling her into a strong hug and sitting quietly with her while she regained her some of her composure.

"Shh.. Tell me all about it" he said softly and with a deep breath she found herself opening up to her brother.

"I have to go" she finished a few minutes later, tears still sparkling on her cheeks "if anything happened to them..."

"I know" he whispered.

"I just... " she paused and wiped her nose with her wet soggy handkerchief "I Just don't know how to tell Leigh.. or Mum and Dad.. or Jen and Sandy.. It'll break their hearts"

She paused and sniffled and then felt a fresh burst of tears well up "And I don't know what to do about Leigh? Do you think he'll wait for me? Should I even ask him to? I don't know how long I'll be gone or when I'll be coming back.. and then there is the big question of IF i'll come back, is it really fair to him?" strong arms gripped her tightly as she cried to herself over that. Draco had no answer for her and she felt sure that the only way she was going to find that answer was to confront Leigh about it.. and she had been dreading that since she'd made her decision.

"Shhh Hermione" said Draco softly as her tears began to abate "I know you're upset by all of this, but the people who love you will love you no matter which decision you make"

"But.." she began

"You're parents are half prepared for you to change your mind. I've seen them sometimes, especially your mum, with this wistful look on her face as if its all a dream and she knows that one day she's going to wake up and it will be over. They are holding out hope, but I think they know that in the end the draw of the magical world will be too strong.. And I wouldn't worry too much about Jen and Sandy, yes they'll be upset, but in the long run you'll all still be friends, this isn't going to change that"

Hermione wiped her nose again and tried to calm herself as Draco's soothing voice kept talking.

"And as for me, I don't really care which decision you make beacuse I'll be beside you whichever way you go" he paused and took a deep breath. When he spoke again his tone was thoughtful and reflective "It surprises me every day the difference two months has made – We're technically related for a start, but more than that, in that time you've become the one person who understands what its like to be me... Not completely of course, but in a strange way you're in a very similar situation to mine, even though we might have ended up in these situations under completely difference circumstances. We're both stranded between the two worlds. You are very luck in that you have a choice - You can fit into either, you have friends in either, a life, a future and people who love you. I only other hand, have nothing in either – no friends, no family.. no future. .. I don't enough to function in the muggle world.. and I can't return to the wizarding world at present.. but despite that, you understand what it feels like to be stuck between the two. So I'll support you in whichever world you decide you want to belong"

She felt compassion and appreciation for Draco as he made his little speech and she sat back up and gave him a heartfelt hug "I'm grateful for that, Draco. And the sentiment is mutual, wherever you end up, you can count on me" she said quietly. He huffed in response and sank back against the couch.

"The problem still exists though.. On what each of us has to do next" he stated.

.

* * *

.

"Mum, Dad.." began Hermione talking a deep breath. It was just after 11 and she had been putting this conversation off for as long as she dared. Her mother and father would have noticed her absence at breakfast, and with her dad working from home on Fridays, it was impossible to avoid for any longer. She'd spent the past hour going over possible next steps with Draco and priority number one for her, seemed to be to speak to her parents, unfortunately it was also one of the two conversations she was dreading the most.

"I need to speak with you" she stated and proceeded to sit on the couch under the window. Her father raised an eyebrow at her, in a scarily accurate imitation of Draco, and her mother looked concerned, however they both moved to the couches and sat opposite her.

"Is anything wrong Honey?" asked her mum, her brow furrowed in confusion and worry and her hands twisting her handkerchief which was a sure sign of agitation.

Now was the time to tell them, however Hermione looked at her parents faces and she felt the wave of grief come over her again. She had been so looking forward to coming home to them every day after school, it had been such a novelty to think of being part of a family for more than three months of the year.. shopping excursions with her mum, political discussions with her dad.. all the things she'd looked forward to flooded back to her in that instant and she almost changed to her mind again.

With another deep breath she steadied her resolve and looked her dad, and then her mum in the eye "I've had a lot of thinking to do since Harry and Ron left.." she stopped and once again the tears threatened. She felt her bottom lip tremble and almost let the tears spill when she felt her mother's arm go around her shoulders. With another deep breath she spoke, her voice coming out watery and uneven "I've decided that I have to go with Harry and Ron" .

The look her parents shared proved that Draco had been right – her parents had all but expected this - and that knowledge undid the last of Hermione's composure, the threatening tear silently slid from her eyelash and traced an uneven path across her cheek. Her mother patted her back gently as she had done when she had been small, and her dad sighed softly before lifting her chin to look into his face.

"We understand Honey" he said softly "Its not unexpected". Their patient acceptance of the decision that was tearing her life apart, triggered a surge of rage and anger at the fate which was before her. She lashed out with hand, hitting the couch in an unusual display of temper and then wilted in tears.

"I don't want to go back! I really want to go to St. James! I want to stay a-a-a-at home! I want to go to school with Jen and Sandy and Leigh! I don't want to g-g-go!" she exclaimed between heartbroken sobs "But I have to.. If anything happened to th-them..." she trailed off.

"You'd never forgive yourself" said her dad quietly and she nodded and accepted the clean handkerchief her mother offered.

"We've been waiting for this.." said her mother quietly "We have discussed how we would handle this situation and came to the conclusion that this is ultimately your decision Honey"

"I don't want it to be my decision! I want someone to make me do one or the other!" she said in distress "I don't want to be the reason that Harry and Ron fail.. that the whole wizarding world is dominated by a depraved dark wizard who kills muggles for sport! I don't want that.. but I DO want to go to a normal school, to learn all the subjects I've studied all summer! I want to spend time with my friends, with Leigh.. to be safe.. and non magical.. and just be me..!"

"We know Hermione" said her father.

"I just.. can't" she said after a few moments and collapsed against her mother. Silence reigned for minutes as Hermione wept silently against her mother.

"We understand Hermione, We wish it could be different, but we do understand" said her dad as she regained control and sat up again.

"I wish it could be different" she said unhappily " I was looking forward to living at home with you"

"There is no reason that you can't after all this is over. Take a year off, go to University.."

Hermione brightened somewhat at the thought that perhaps she could do as her dad suggested. Surely she could sit entrance exams and such things, perhaps go to Oxford as she'd always planned?

"Are you certain of your decision?" asked her mother, moving away from her slightly and allowing Hermione to straighten her clothes and pat her hair back into its ponytail.

"Yes" she said miserably.

"Then, we should notify the school" replied her dad. Hermione nodded in response.

"Have you told Leigh?" asked her mother.

Her bottom lip trembled again at the thought "I will" she said, standing up to leave. Both of her parents rose with her, giving her strong heartfelt hugs as they ushered her out of the study.

The study door closed behind her and she could hear her parents voices start up behind it immediately, too quiet for her to hear however. They were both aware of her habit of information gathering and were obviously keeping their voices low for precisely that reason.

"So? Can we go to London?" asked Draco bouncing down the stairs and landing with an unceremonious thud in front of her.

"Go?" she asked bewildered and then Draco's situation flooded back into her mind. Of course, He'd wanted her to ask if he could go and visit Ginny and she'd completely forgotten to ask permission.

She knocked on the door again and her dad answered it looking surprised "Yes Honey?"

"Draco wanted to go into London today.. he has some 'unfinished' Business" she said with a wry twist to her mouth.

"Come in" said David opening the door and ushering the both of them back into the study.

"So what sort of unfinished business are we talking about?" questioned David.

"Its about a girl" supplied Hermione, feeling a sense of amusement at Draco's embarrassment, even amongst her own problems. She saw her mother hurriedly hide a smile behind her coffee cup and felt herself almost smile in return.

"Let me guess" began David "She's short, red haired with a temper to match?"

Draco's face suffused with further colour and he ducked his head so the family couldn't see his eyes, or more the point, he didn't have to meet any of theirs.

"We're observant Draco. You grew up with Parents that don't take their responsibilities seriously, however around here, we like to know what is happening under our noses" replied Georgina.

"Nothing happened!" he exclaimed in horror, raising his face, which had suddenly drained of all of its colour.

"We are also aware of that" said David "It was, but a matter of time"

"And what has happened to change things?" asked Georgina. Draco looked uncertainly at her for a moment then looked to Hermione for a lead. He was obviously not used to having adults at all interested in his affairs. Hermione motioned with her hand for him to explain and his face flooded red again and he ducked his head in embarrassment before answering. Hermione still marvelled at the different Draco that was now a part of her life, she'd not seem him embarrassed so often at school.

"Yesterday before I left The Order Headquarters in London, she uh.." he hesitated and then looked to David who was also watching avidly "She.. kissed me and then ran off"

David let out a sound of mirth at that and Georgina once again hid her smile behind her convenient coffee cup.

"And could you not find her afterward?" asked Georgina, seemingly seriously, however the sparkle in her eyes belied the truth.

"I.. I left" Draco replied quietly "Her brother was there and.."

"She kissed you in front of Ron?" asked David in surprise

"And Harry" supplied Hermione.

"So, I thought it best if I left before one of them hurt me" responded Draco

"They wouldn't do that" disagreed Georgina.

"And now you need to talk to her? To get things sorted out?" asked David, ignoring Georgina's remark completely. Hermione marvelled that it seemed to be a trait of the men in her family that they were liable to think the worst of people, until proven otherwise.

"Yes" replied Hermione "Draco wants to talk to her, but since we are not permanently connected to the floo, we'll have to find an alternative way to get there"

"Can it not wait until tomorrow?" asked David uncertainly "I'd really not let you two run free in London by yourselves, In case you've forgotten you're both being targeted by that evil dark lord.. Its very exposed and there will be no protection for you"

"Its probably safer than going by floo or apparition" said Draco sobrely "Those methods of transport can be monitored, however a car cannot"

"We will be safe enough" replied Hermione "No worse than going in to Cheltenam or to St. James I'd say, considering that we haven't been entirely safe even here"

David looked torn for a moment and then Georgina spoke "Let them go David, between them, I'm sure they can handle any incidental thing that might come along, and they are correct in saying a muggle means of transport is probably at least as safe as a magical one"

David shook his head and turned to the teenagers "George will take you at 1. We expect you back by 6, so you'll only have approximately an hour at headquarters.. and BE CAREFUL"

The two of them bolted out of the study and up the stairs, the 'be careful' echoing up behind them.

They ended up in the sitting room outside Leigh and Draco's rooms. Leigh was waiting for them. He jumped to his feet when they arrived and rushed over "Whats wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"Why?" asked Draco surprised.

"I heard David yelling" he said in concern.

"He was just telling us to be careful. Draco and I have to go back to Grimmauld place this afternoon"

"Again?" he asked in surprise. At Hermione's nod he sank back into his seat dejectedly "Why can't I go too?".

"I know it seems unfair, but you aren't a wizard and therefore can't enter the building. I'm sorry Leigh" replied Hermione.

"I hate this" he said angrily, looking up beligerantly at the two of them "Its all well and good while you're here in the muggle world, but as soon as your other world beckons, you leave me behind without a second thought".

"That is not true Leigh. We don't leave you behind to spite you, it just the way it is, and we can't change it" said Hermione desperately, feeling hurt and anguish flood back through her at his words. He'd hit the nail on the head, and he hadn't even known it.

He wasn't mollified and sank into one of the seats angrily "So what is so important that you have to go back?"

"Draco has some unfinished business" replied Hermione. She could feel her bottom lip trembling as she looked at him. She had to tell him at some stage that this state of affairs was about to become permanent.. how would he take that?

"I wish you'd stop saying that" said Draco in disgust.

"Unfinished business?" asked Leigh sceptically.

"It's about Ginny" supplied Draco and then with a significant look at Hermione he vanished towards his room throwing "I'll meet you out the front at 1" over his shoulder.

* * *

Hermione had been unsuccessfully trying to take Leigh's mind off being left behind for the afternoon. Draco had thankfully remained in his own room and Leigh and Hermione had the entire sitting room to themselves. There was of course the chance that someone would walk passed the opened door, however Hermione was more concerned with Leigh's state of mind than that at the moment. She sat pointedly on Leigh's lap facing him, Her face flaming at the 'unladylike' position and then poked a finger in his chest.

"You listen to me Leigh" she said sounding frustrated and annoyed "and don't interrupt me. I would proudly take you to Headquarters if I could, but I can't. I can't reveal the secret of the location to you as I am not a secret keeper, only Harry or headmistress McGonagall can do that and neither of them will. Even if they decided to let you into the house, I'd think it best that you didn't go anyway. Its a dangerous dark house and there are things there that NEED a wand to be dealt with. You'd be in danger constantly and with everything else that is happening, I couldn't BEAR the thought of you being injured as well"

"Thats just the thing" said Leigh taking her finger from his chest and placing a kiss on the end of it "I don't know what else has been going on. You've been telling me that everything is fine, but every time I look at you, you look like you're about to cry"

"I.." she felt flustered by his observation. She did constantly feel on the edge of tears and it surprised her that she'd been so transparent with her feelings, or perhaps Leigh was just more observant than Ron and Harry.

"Please tell me?" he asked softly, running a hand through her bushy curls and resting it across her back.

"Its not that simple Leigh" she said resignedly.

"I can tell that its something Big" he said pushing the point and running his hand up her back comfortingly "I can't help if I don't know whats going on".

"That's just it.. You can't help. Nothing you can say or do is going to make this any better. Nothing I can do.. nothing anyone can do!" she shouted, suddenly feeling the ever present tears streaming angrily from her eyes. With one swift movement she was on her way out of the room at a speed which would have shocked most people that knew Hermione as the Gryffindor bookworm.

Leigh, however was not that surprised at her flight and ran after her in pursuit, taking a detour and catching her just outside her own sitting room. She still had tears streaming down her face, and was making no attempts at hiding them any longer. He folded her safely into his arms, standing rock solid until she subsided against him. She felt suddenly safe, being wrapped in his arms like that, and didn't resist when he guided her into the sitting room and settled them both on the couch.

"Tell me?" he asked again.

"I have to go!" she blurted and buried her head against his chest, instantly soaking his t-shirt with her tears "I have to go with them"

"Harry and Ron?" he asked, the tone of his voice indicating his displeasure.

"Yes! I have to go! I can't ignore it any longer. If something happened to them because I wasn't there, I'd never be able to live with myself"

"Honey.." he gasped as she clung to him.

"You.. You can't" He breathed and she barely heard him through her own sobs.

"I have to" she said "I don't want to. I want to go to school with you". Once again she started crying, feeling as if sooner or later the tears would have to run out.

"No.. " he said quietly, looking shocked and pale "ignore them.. "

"I can't" she mumbled.

"When?" he asked quietly, his arms squeezing her strongly, holding her tightly.

"Sunday Morning"

"Thats only two days" he breathed and she nodded unhappily.

"So.. What do we do now?" he asked resignedly.

"I.. I.." she stumbled with the thought "Don't know"

With that he pulled her onto his lap and hugged her tightly to him. She clung to him, burying her head into the crook of his shoulder. Savouring the smell of his aftershave, the feel of his body against her own and the comfort that just being held bought. She was savouring the feelings of safety when she felt his hand wandering up her bare back and a kiss placed against the side of her neck. She felt a welling of hope, he didn't hate her, didn't want to leave her.. quite the opposite it appeared. With a sense of hope she turned her head up allowing easier access to her neck and ran her own hand down the side of his face, memorising the planes and lines and wrinkles as she went. Slowly he kissed his way up the side of her neck, paying attention to her jaw, before arriving at the corner of her mouth. She looked down into the brilliant brown eyes and felt a tear trickle from her eye. He kissed that away slowly and then slowly started to devour her mouth in methodical even kisses until she couldn't take it anymore and pushed him back onto the couch and climbed unceremoniously on top of him to get the proper kisses she felt she deserved.

Things had been progressing rather nicely according to Hermione, her blouse was untucked and Leigh's fine hands had run up under the thin material many a time, and she had reciprocated for him, however she had felt that his shirt was entirely too constricting and had pulled it off over his head, only disrupting their kissing session for second or so, allowing her easier access to the warm smooth skin which it usually hid.

She was just contemplating how nice being held felt when they were interrupted by a discreet cough.

"Arghh!" she jumped in the air, quickly pulling her shirt back down and turned to look at the intruder.

"I see things went well" said Draco, with his back meticulously turned to them. Hermione moved off Leigh silently, handed him his t-shirt and smoothed her hair back into its ponytail.

"its safe to turn around" she said after a moment. He turned with one of his eyebrows already cocked in its infamous expression of amusement and query.

"Its quarter past 1" he stated blandly.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed and hurriedly jumped from the couch and started rushing towards Draco. When he continued to look past her, she turned to see Leigh's downcast expression. Without missing a beat she turned back and pulling him promptly up from the couch by the front of his shirt, kissed him hungrily for a full minute before she whispered "I'll be back". Leigh watched them go with a stunned expression on his face and Draco was out of Leigh's earshot before he said "I never would have pictured you like that"

"And thats a good thing" replied Hermione, her spirits sufficiently lifted by the time she'd spent with Leigh.

* * *

George dropped them off at Headquarters at a quarter after three. Hermione was amused at Draco's agitation, however she sobred considerably when he reminded her that she needed to tell Harry and Ron she was going with them.

They were greeted at the door by a puzzled Molly Weasley "Hermione Dear! What are you doing here?"

"We had to see Harry and Ginny" said Hermione and Molly moved out of the way allowing them entrance. Immediately Old Mrs Black's portrait started up on the 'blood traiters, filth, disgusting dirty muggleborns' tirade which had become so familiar to her the summer before.

"And Draco, what brings you?" asked Molly leading them towards the kitchen.

"The same" replied Draco

"A Malfoy! I can hear a Malfoy!" exclaimed Mrs black "The noble house of black is saved!"

"Ignore her" exclaimed Molly reefing the curtains closed over the portrait in a well practised manoeuvre as they walked passed.

"Well, Harry's in his room packing and Ginny's in the Library, Shall I tell them you're here?" queried Molly.

"Never mind, We'll just go up to them" replied Hermione. Molly nodded and gestured for them to go up the stairs. Hermione found Harry first in his bedroom on the second floor. With a significant look at Draco, she pushed him unceremoniously through the door and shut it behind him. Ron came out of the bathroom at that moment, towel around his waist and a toothbrush in his hand.

"Honey!" he exclaimed backing up quickly holding the towel "What are you doing here?"

"Draco needed to see Ginny and Harry, and I had to come with him"

"Is this about.." lead Ron

"Yes, He's in there talking to Harry at the moment" she replied

"Poor buggers" exclaimed Ron leaning back against the hallway wall.

"who?" she queried

"Harry and Draco" he replied "They used to hate each other you know, now they've got this respect thing happening, though they still don't like each other, and she goes and does this to them"

"There's been no hexing yet" said Hermione changing the topic slightly.

"I doubt Harry has the willpower. He's been moping around her since it happened. He's told mum he's packing, but he hasn't even gotten his trunk out of the boxroom yet"

"Oh" replied Hermione feeling sorry for her friend.

"I know. 'The fate of the wizarding world rests on the shoulders of a lovesick teenager'. Sounds like a headline straight out of witch weekly"

"Ron.." Hermione said feeling the weight of her decision again as soon as she'd decided to broach the subject.

"Yeah?" he asked

"I'm coming with you" she replied. She could feel the tears again, and stamped them down firmly. It was one thing to cry in front of her family and Leigh, but Harry and Ron had rarely seen her cry and she'd like to keep it like that, thankyou very much.

"You're what? You're coming with us?" he exclaimed and rushed forward, almost losing his towel in the process. He caught it just shy of it dropping into indecency, and edged back towards the wall "Wow! That is great news!"

He sobred suddenly "But what about.." she looked at him , silently waiting for him to continue his thought "What about school and all of that?"

She felt the tears threaten again "Memories" she said sharply and then without any further explanation she retreated down the hallway to the room she had shared with Ginny when she'd been staying there.

Ginny was sitting at the ancient dressing table running a brush through her hair and smiling to herself. Hermione burst in and flopped on the bed, causing the girl to turn and look at her in surprise.

"Hermione? What are you doing here?" she exclaimed.

"Came with Draco" she mumbled, still trying to bring the tears under control.

"Draco's here?" she squeaked and Hermione lifted her head to look at Ginny.

"Yes, He's talking to Harry right this moment" She replied and watched as Ginny's face went pale.

"What am I going to do? I can't face him after.." she stumbled to a stop and flopped on her bed "I don't know what came over me! I don't even know why I did it! And with Harry in the room too! What was I thinking?"

"I don't know Gin, What were you thinking?" asked Hermione looking at the younger girl with less than her usual sympathy.

"I just couldn't bear the thought of him leaving without knowing how I felt!" she exclaimed

"But you would see him again in two days" replied Hermione.

"I know! I don't know what was wrong with me! It just seemed like too long away" she mumbled.

"Whats done is done" said Hermione philosophically.

"Yeah, now I just have to patch Harry or Draco up when this is all over – Whichever one comes out worst in the duel thats probably happening down the corridor at the moment"

"There had been no hexing when I left" replied Hermione

"I can hope it'll stay like that" replied Ginny and plopped her head back on the pillow.

About 15 minutes had passed when the door down the hall opened again. Ginny hurried to the door and cracked it open, peering out. She backed up quickly "Draco's coming this way!" she exclaimed. A familiar knock on the door confirmed Ginny's conclusion and at Hermione's call he stuck his head in.

"Hermione, Harry would like to talk to you" he said quietly. Then he glanced towards Ginny "and could I have a word in the library Ginny?"

Hermione ventured down to Harry's door and knocked quietly. He opened the door immediately and ushered her inside.

"Draco told me" he stated, sitting on his bed and keeping eye contact with Hermione as she sat on Ron's twin bed "He told me what you're giving up to come with me. He also said that I should appreciate my friends more and that I shouldn't take you for granted any longer".

Hermione sat quietly. It appeared as if Harry hadn't quite finished. "I can't imagine doing this without you, you know? I just don't want anything to happen to you"

"I know Harry, The feeling's mutual" she replied

"I can't thankyou enough" he said after a moment of silence "For what you're doing for me, for the wizarding world"

"I.." she started

"No, Hermione, Don't talk it down. You're sacrificing a lot to help" he said.

"As are you" she replied, glancing in the direction of Ginny's room.

"I know." He said after a moment and then they subsided into silence.

"How did the situation with Draco go?" asked Hermione awkwardly.

"Better than I expected" he replied "He honestly seemed to care that it hurt my feelings"

"He does care" replied Hermione

"I'd never have believed you, if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes"

"He felt terrible about it"

"I gathered" he gave a rueful smile.

"I wish it hadn't happened" replied Hermione.

"I don't know" said harry with a deep sigh "Now I have nothing to lose"

"Harry!" she exclaimed "Don't think like that!"

"Why not? Its what I'm supposed to do, I'm supposed to save the wizarding world, and bugger the consequences"

"Who told you this?" asked Hermione

"No one, its something I've been thinking about. You know, I can't confirm it, but I think that I have to die for this to all be over"

"No! You can't think like that!"

"Why not, its the only answer that makes sense"

"Don't be silly" argued Hermione

"We'll see" replied Harry mildly.

Ron entered the room on the tail end of that statement and when they turned to look at him, he advised them that Ginny had requested they come for a word in the Library. The three of them made their way down and found Ginny by herself, a book open on her lap, though she appeared not to be reading it. They spread themselves in their favourite chairs and looked at her, waiting for her to begin.

"I wanted to tell you all first" She began "That Draco and I have decided to give a relationship a shot"

They sat in silence waiting for something else, however nothing was forthcoming.

"What?" Ginny asked in irritation.

"Is that all?" asked Harry disdainfully.

"I wanted to tell you personally" she said

"Well its not like we didn't see it coming" said Ron in response.

"Really! I try and do the right thing –"

"Thanks for telling us Ginny" said Hermione cutting the red head off mid tirade.

Draco appeared at the door and looked towards Hermione "Its Four, We'd best be going" he said. She nodded and stood. She told the boys she's see them at 6 in the morning and told Ginny that she was happy for her, and before she knew it she was back in the car with Draco.

"Went better than expected" was all he'd say about the situation on the way home.

Harry's words had been playing on her mind for the entire trip home, and even as she freshened up for dinner she felt them pressing against her consciousness – 'At least I've got nothing left to lose'. She'd dismissed it at the time, but was he right? Were they all going to die? Would she survive this quest they were setting out for?

She brushed her hair back carefully and secured it with her favourite clasp. She'd always kept it for going out to the theatre, but she'd be unable to take it with her, and suddenly she had a desire to use it 'just because'.

She picked up the little tube of lip balm that her mother had bought her all those weeks ago and smoothed some onto her lips, savouring the strawberry flavour and the softness of her own skin. She picked up her favourite Silver bracelet and secured it around her wrist and it was only as she reached for her never used diamond earrings, that she realised that she was subconsciously saying goodbye to everything.

Did she believe Harry? At what point had she even considered the fact that she might not come back? It had always been when, and not if. She quietly ran her silver brush through her long bushy hair again and looked into her mirror. She could see her bedroom in the reflection, the green quilt cover, the pristine white sheets tucked perfectly underneath, her favourite pillows and her antique rocking chair. She glanced at the window seat where she had sat only that morning watching the sun come up and then into her sitting room through the door to her right, filled with memories of hours with Leigh and Draco, Sandy and Jen.

She put the brush down gently and breathed a sigh quietly. It was all so surreal, when had it gone from a quest to save Harry and Ron, to maybe never coming back? How had she not contemplated that before? It had only been harry's words that had even bought the possibility to mind.

She glanced at the clock on the wall and with a small shake of her head to clear her thoughts, she straightened her spine and started for dinner. She pointedly ignored thinking of it as her last dinner with her family as she walked down the stairs.

She'd been quiet at dinner. She knew she had been, and the sympathetic looks she was receiving from her family weren't helping the situation. In a surreal kind of bubble she had been digesting the thought that she just might not survive the coming year. Her mortality was staring her straight in the face.

She was not surprised when she entered her sitting room and found Leigh on the couch. Draco had pleaded the need for an early night, apparently, and retired to his room. She was sure he was composing love notes to Ginny and stated as much, however that didn't bring a smile to Leigh's face.

"Whats wrong Honey?" he asked in concern "What happened this afternoon to change you so much?"

She paused for a moment and decided not to worry him by telling him. She didn't want to spend their last 24 hours together in morbid discussion. Instead she took a step towards him and took his hand "I don't want to be alone tonight, Can you stay with me?"

"Honey, I.. " He trailed off

"Just Hold me, I just need to be held" she said quietly. At his hesitant nod, she lead the way into her bedroom and closed the door firmly behind her.

* * *

Authors Note: Lots more drama tomorrow folks, sorry about that, but its the way the story wanted to be written. Hope you all liked this chapter and I'll try and get the remaining chapters up in the next few weeks.


	34. Unsettled

**Authors Note: **I'm trying to get through all of the loose ends that I've created throughout my story. This chapter is To Be Continued, because its not a clearly dilineated end. Please see authors notes at the end of the chapters for answers to the questions you left in the reviews.

* * *

Saturday

* * *

Hermione awoke to a kiss on the side of her neck from behind. She felt a momentary sense of shock before memory returned. She rolled her head to look at Leigh over her shoulder. His brilliant brown eyes were watching her calmly as she turned to him. "Morning" she said huskily.

"Morning" he replied quietly, tightening his embrace around her waist slightly.

"Sleep well?" she asked

"mmmm" he replied and proceeded to kiss her neck again.

She moved back into his embrace and felt warmth surround her as his arms pulled her flush against his body. She savoured the feeling of her back pressed tightly against his muscled chest, their legs entwined together and the feeling of safety that enveloped her as he rested his head above hers. She lay in silence for a few minutes enjoying the silence and being held so gently by Leigh.

"I'm going to miss you" she said quietly. She wanted to say more, to tell him that she wanted him to wait for her, forever if need be, but she couldn't form the words and they lapsed into silence again. Her thoughts quickly spiralled away from her current warm position and towards the future. Tomorrow, the day after.. the day after that.. Where would she be? What would she be doing? Up until two days ago it had all be planned. She was going to St. James, she was going to be Leigh's Girlfriend, she was going to stay at home with her family. Now though.. it was a grey abyss.. what would it bring? Rather than exciting her with possibilities, it bought with it a sense of doom. She reflected again on her feelings of last night, was Harry really destined to die? After all of this effort? What would the quest mean for her? Or for Ron? She would be alone in the magical world for the first time in her life. No teachers to run to, no all-knowing Albus Dumbledore to save the day and no books or library to retreat to when she got stuck or didn't know something. She felt out of her depth and out of control for the first time in her life. She was going into a dangerous situation with only her two best friends for protection, and while she loved them both, they did have their own faults. Harry wanted to save the world, and now that he had 'nothing to lose' he would stop at nothing to do it, even if it meant losing his own life in the process. How would she cope with that kind of determination? And what if he tried to throw his life away in a useless situation? Surely it would be better if he did have something to lose, then at least he might try and bring them all home safely.

And Ron, while he was a loyal friend, and had matured greatly during the summer, he was still very much the stubborn boy she'd met all of those years ago. More often than not, putting action before thought and sometimes his foot in his mouth at the same time. How was she going to manage this coming quest? She felt it might have helped if she'd known how long they were planning to be gone.. could they go for a month or two and then come back, even if they hadn't found anything, 

then set off again? Would she be able to send owls? Could she keep in contact with Leigh? She scotched that idea immediately, of course she couldn't send owls, There would be death eaters everywhere looking for Harry now that he was no longer under the protection of Dumbledore. So, no communication, for who knew how long? The future was looking bleaker and bleaker.

Her thoughts turned to the boy still drawing circles on her stomach. She wondered what he'd been thinking while she'd been so quiet, so she rolled to face him and asked "What are you thinking about?"

He raised his head on his hand and looked down on her with a small smile "You" he said simply.

"What about me?" she asked feeling a pleasant thrill go through her at his answer.

"Lots of things" he said evasively

"Such as?" she pushed.

"Everything and nothing" he said with a smile "how beautiful you look in the morning light, how soft your skin is, how much I just want to stay here forever and how much I want nothing to change.." he trailed off.

"I know" she agreed softly. He pulled her tight against him again and she felt a sigh whisper past her ear.

"What's wrong?" she asked after a pause.

"Nothing" he said softly

"Tell me?" she asked and felt him sigh once again.

"I don't want you to go away" he said after a moment.

"I know. I don't want to go either" she agreed. He looked down at her with his warm brown eyes for a few more moments before dipping his head and kissing her softly. She felt elated and embarrassed and emboldened all at once as she felt a part of his anatomy react to this activity. A mischievous feeling overtook her and she reached a hand towards the waistband of his tracksuit before she could change her mind. Her face flooded with colour as she did, but she was determined "so, let's do something for you to remember me by" she murmured. He looked stunned for a moment at her comment before feeling her hand reaching its destination. With a low groan he closed his eyes and pulled her closer "Stay with me" he whispered before they lost themselves in their exploration.

* * *

An hour and a half later she was waiting at the breakfast table for Leigh to arrive. They'd not really talked at all this morning and she still needed to have one conversation with him that she was dreading. Draco was watching her pushing her food around her plate and glancing at the door every so often with a smirk on his face.

"Leigh will be here soon. He was in the shower when I came down" he paused and then with his classic eyebrow arch he asked a question which had obviously been on his mind "So, where DID he spend the night?"

She cast a worried look at her parents who were both reading a newspaper at the other end of the table before whispering "shh" in response. He smirked smugly in response and Hermione felt a barely repressed desire to slap him for it.

Leigh entered the room moments later, looking considerably bright and cheerful. He slipped into the seat next to Hermione and gave her a wide smile. Draco glanced from Leigh to Hermione and back again. When he offered his hand to Leigh with a "High five" Hermione felt like she'd sink through the floor. Her parents were watching them in puzzlement, though they didn't seem suspicious of any wrongdoing.

"What?" asked Leigh in confusion when Draco had settled back to his breakfast and David and Georgina had resumed their discussion at the opposite end of the table.

"Never mind. We'll discuss it later" said Hermione giving Draco a glare. She was sure that whatever conclusion he'd drawn was completely incorrect, however she didn't want to broach the subject with her parents sitting not 2 meters from her.

Breakfast passed with a lot of confused glances on Leigh's behalf and a constant irritating smile on Draco's. By the time Hermione reached her sitting room she was ready to explode at one or both of them.

The door had barely closed behind Draco when she whirled on him "Whatever you're thinking, I can tell you now that it is wrong!" she exclaimed.

"How do you know that it is wrong if you don't know what I think?" he queried, completely unfazed by her ire.

"A. You have a dirty mind. B. You keep giving me that stupid grin. Therefore, A + B means you've come to the wrong conclusion" replied Hermione. Draco just smirked again.

"A. I'm a guy, Its only girls that accuse me of having a dirty mind. B. You are a horrible liar.. we all know that. Therefore, A+ B means that I'm closer to the truth than you think" he argued.

"Look I'm not going into this with you" said Hermione spinning away from him and storming to the window.

"Good, because as your brother I DON'T Want to know" replied Draco.

Hermione screamed in frustration "We didn't sleep together" she exclaimed.

"I never said you did" he replied evenly "However I hope there was at least SOME sleeping going on.. it's going to be a long day otherwise.

"Get out!" She yelled. He took his time agreeing to her request and at the door he turned back to Leigh and winked exaggeratedly.

"Arggh! Get out!" she yelled again and he closed the door partially behind him "Close the door properly! I need to talk to Leigh and I DON'T need an audience"

She heard Draco groan agitatedly from the hallway, however eventually the door closed completely. She turned to Leigh after the door closed and sank onto his lap.

"Why do you let him get to you?" he asked in confusion.

"Huh?" asked Hermione, clearly confused.

"He was trying to get a rise out of you, and you walked straight into it" he said playing with a loose tendril of hair.

"He's jumped to the wrong conclusion" she said angrily.

"So?" asked Leigh

"I don't want him to think that we..." she trailed off.

"What difference does it make what he thinks?" asked Leigh.

"I just.. Its personal.." she said quietly.

He kissed her chin and then her nose and settled more comfortably in the chair.

"So what do you have to talk to me about? I'm guessing it is one of the reasons you've been so upset since you got back from London yesterday?" he asked.

Hermione sat quietly for a moment and then wilted against him.

"I can't pretend any more Leigh" she said after a quiet second "I can't do it"

"Pretend about what?" he asked in confusion.

"I can't pretend that everything is alright between us, that tomorrow is just another day"

"But it is isn't it? You'll go off for a few weeks, find these soul-pieces and come back" he stated.

"No I won't" she said quietly "its not like that at all"

"What do you mean?" he asked and she pulled away from him a little so she could look into his dearly loved face.

"Its not that simple Leigh.. I could be gone a year.. I could be gone a few years. I have no idea how long this will take. I won't be able to ring you, or write to you.. probably not even email you. We'll be in hiding the entire time and probably have no communication with the outside world.."

"What?" he asked in disbelief, his eyes wide and colour draining rapidly from his face "But when you said you had to go with Ron and Harry, I thought it'd be for a little while.. not months.. or years!".

"I wanted to tell you.. I just kept putting it off.. " she said quietly, the tears were coming again and she didn't bother to stop them "I didn't want you to be upset by it all"

"Honey.." he breathed and reached for her again "You can't go! Not for years!"

"I have to go Leigh, We've been over this.. I have to go" she said quietly.

"No. I won't let you" he said and she scrambled off his lap in a hurry as he stood to pace "You're not going"

"I have to"

"Your parents won't let you go for .. for years!" he exclaimed.

"They're aware of how long this might take" she explained.

"How could you let me think that this separation was only temporary?" he yelled angrily.

"I.. " she stumbled to a stop "I don't want to go. I wanted to spend as much time with you as possible before you found out"

He stopped pacing and turned towards her "You can't go Honey"

"I have to."

"You don't have to. Come to School with me"

"I wish I could, but the Magical world needs me"

"Bugger the magical world! From what I've seen of it its antiquated and prejudiced and full of outdated traditions and customs! Surely you'd be happier in the muggle world"

"A lot of people might die if I don't go" she responded.

"People who picked on you for being a know it all" he said "people who believe you're not as good as them because you come from the muggle world, People who treat you unfairly"

"Those people, as well as others" she replied "People who have helped me and been friends with me"

"Why do you want to return to that horrible world? There's so much death and destruction"

"Because I might be able to stop it" she yelled in response "Don't you see that by being selfish and staying here people will DIE"

"If they may die, then so might you!" he yelled and they both froze at the thought of that.

"Yes" she whispered quietly.

"You can't go" he exclaimed "Please"

"Leigh.." she pleaded with him.

"No. I'm not going to let you go" he said stubbornly, turning his back to her again and staring out the window over the pool.

"You have to Leigh. I have to. There is no alternative" she said quietly.

"I don't want you to go" he replied.

"I don't want to go either" she replied and he turned to her and took a step towards her.

"Is there anything I can do to convince you to stay?" he asked

"I have to go. Nothing can convince me to stay" she said

"What if I asked you to marry me?" he asked.

"Leigh!" she exclaimed in surprise and he turned away from her again "We're too young! We can't get married"

"So that's a no then?" he asked

"You didn't even ask." She replied evenly "And it's a dirty trick to try to convince me to stay".

"So there is nothing I can say that will convince you?" he asked

"I'm sorry" she said quietly.

They stood in the silent sitting room for many minutes. Hermione with tears on her cheeks and Leigh with his back studiously towards her. She could see his shoulders move occasionally, but whether he was crying or shrugging, it was hard to tell.

"I'm sorry" she said again into the silence.

"I am too" he said turning to her.

"So it's over?" he asked after a moment .

"Not just yet" she said quietly.

"But after tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yes" she replied sadly.

"I thought we had forever" he said quietly

She had nothing to say in return to that. She took his hand for a minute and met his eyes trying to convey love and strength to him, then she quietly left the room. As she closed the door she saw him collapse silently to his knees on the floor. She wiped tears away once the door had closed. He looked like a broken man.

* * *

Draco was sitting by the pool when she finally tracked him down. Hermione sat next to him, running the sopping wet handkerchief over her face again. Draco looked over and concern flooded his features.

"What happened?" he asked urgently.

"We broke up" she replied and added a sniffle at the end.

"You what?" he asked in surprise.

"I had to do it.. I can't leave him behind hoping for me to come back, when I might..." she trailed off.

"Might what?" he asked

"Die" she replied quietly.

"You're not going to die" scoffed Draco.

"Its a possibility" she said quietly.

"A very remote one" he replied after a telling pause "You are the brightest witch at the school, I think you'll be fine"

"They almost killed you" said Hermione "And Professor Snape"

"You're not going to die" he stated again, to which she shook her head sadly.

"Snap out of it " He responded briskly. She looked at him and noticed the forced quality to his easiness... he was putting up a brave front for her, but he was worried about the possibility.

"It doesn't change the fact that it is a possibility" she said stubbornly.

"Well I hope you won't be disappointed when this is all over, and you're still here to celebrate" he responded gruffly. She looked over at him for a moment and could see worry clearly in his eyes. She put a hand over his, feeling him flinch slightly at the contact and then he shrugged his shoulders and straightened "No need to worry about what might happen in the future.. we need to plan for the here and now.. about tonight..."

* * *

Lunch had come and gone, and Hermione had not spoken again to Leigh. She was missing his presence in an almost physical way. She'd turned to tell him something more than half a dozen times, only to find that his familiar presence was not there. She'd seen him a few times since their earlier conversation and each time she'd been on the verge of going over to him, only to see Draco shake his head and she'd turned sadly away. It just seemed like such a waste not to spend as much of their last day together as possible, however it appeared that Leigh had not yet come to terms with the reality of their situation.

She was sitting alone on the sofa in her sitting room, Pride and Prejudice settled on her lap, when a sudden knock on the door disturbed her. "Come in" she called quietly and a moment later Leigh hesitantly edged his way into the room.

"Leigh" She said in surprise, standing from her seat and ignoring the book that flopped forlornly onto the floor.

"I wanted to .." he paused and looked at her for a few moments before continuing "I wanted to talk to you... to see you.."

She waited as he fidgeted nervously for a moment "I just.. it feels like a waste... "

"Not to spend the time together?" she finished for him when he stumbled to a halt.

"Yes" he agreed softly.

She settled back on the couch and watched cautiously as he settled on a chair across from her "I.. I don't know how to deal with this.." he explained at length.

"I don't know either" she agreed and he looked at her steadily, meeting her gaze for long moments.

"Do you think.. " He began and she watched him as he struggled "Do you think that.. If I waited..."

"Leigh! No!" she exclaimed suddenly upset again "I don't want you to put your life on hold for a maybe..."

"But Honey... " he interrupted

"No Buts" she said firmly "I have to go, and if we're to have a chance at success then its likely I'll have to devote everything I am to it. As much as I'd love to come back to you, I can't ask it of you, any more than you'd feel comfortable asking it of me.. War change people you know.. and even if..."

She stumbled to a stop and tried to catch her breath "Even if I make it... "

"Don't talk like that" he looked sadly at her.

"Even if I make it.. there is no telling how long it will be or how I will be changed. I can't ask that of you" she said.

"And if I were to volunteer?" he asked and looked away from her penetrating gaze in a hurry.

"I can't stop you, but I can't promise you anything either"

"I understand" he replied and a weight seemed to lift off of his shoulders.

"Leigh, you do understand the ramifications don't you?" she pleaded with him.

"Of course I do" he replied "But I'm not quite ready to give up just yet"

"Leigh.. No" she pleaded "please don't do this to yourself"

"You said it yourself, you can't stop me from waiting and hoping, so that is what I will do"

"Leigh.." she replied in a whisper.

"Its alright Honey... " he replied and moved to sit next to her, folding her into his arms.

"I don't want you to waste your life on me" she replied again.

"Its not a waste" he argued and kissed the top of her head while she allowed herself to cry once more.

* * *

Ginny arrived not long after that by floo. She arrived in Hermione's sitting room, covered from head to foot in soot, cursing like a fishwife and with a sour expression on her face.

"Are you alright Gin?" asked Hermione taking in the sight of her friend frantically siphoning soot out of her long red hair.

"Arrghh" She cried and vanished the newest pile of soot "Men are MAD"

"Should I go, perhaps?" asked Leigh eyeing the angry red head warily, from where he was sitting with Hermione on his lap.

"No, No. Its fine.. It's just the Order Men.. you know how protective they are Hermione? Well they've gone and devised a Floo Transportation plan for tonight.. everyone has to stick to it.. Its MAD"

"What is so mad about it?" asked Leigh, the first smile in a good many hours, finally creeping onto his face.

"I had six stops, SIX!, between London and here.. its 200 kilometres! I could have been side along apparated that far in 10 seconds if they'd have wanted to, but NO-ooo!"

"Surely they have a reason?" asked Hermione

"To keep us under the radar.. too many people travelling to one destination, yada yada.. you know the drill.. anyways, I'm sure I ended up in Manchester on one of my trips! Someone actually welcomed me to Toon..."

"Yep, Sounds like Manchester" agreed Leigh.

"And to top it all off, the third step was over 400k and I ended up with a touch of floo sickness! I had to wait 10 minutes before I could go back in!"

"Calm down Gin" said Hermione with a small smile. If nothing else Ginny's exasperation had lightened the heavy mood that had been pervading the room previously.

"Calm down! I have to do it all over again in reverse tonight!" she exclaimed and sank into one of the couches with her arms crossed across her chest.

"Its better to be safe than sorry Gin" reminded Hermione.

"Now you sound like Mum" she groused.

"You're mother is a smart woman" said Georgina from the door as she joined them in the sitting room

"Not you too!" she exclaimed and let out a huff of exasperation.

"You might want to escape while you can Leigh" said Georgina with a smile. Without a second thought, Leigh gave Hermione a kiss on the top of her head and then left the room in a hurry.

"Well the others won't be here for another couple of hours, so I thought you could spend the time doing your hair and getting organised. I imagine that when Jen and Sandy arrive it will be bedlam here" advised Georgina.

"Hours?" asked Ginny aghast.

"It takes a long time, you know" replied Georgina evenly.

Ginny breathed an offended sigh and then aimed her wand at Hermione and with a negligent flick, transformed Hermione's bushy hair into shiny curls.

"Hours you say?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't know you could do that." said Georgina staring in awe at the wooden stick in Ginny's hand.

"How much CAN you do with that?" asked Georgina after a moment of contemplation. Ginny smiled a trademark mischievous Weasley smile and waved her wand at herself a few times. Georgina and Hermione watched in awe as Ginny's red hair swept up into a high knot on her head with curls cascading over one shoulder, her makeup was applied perfectly and then her fingernails were polished with a shade that matched her newly applied lipstick.

"I spent four hours getting ready for the Yule ball two years ago!" exclaimed Hermione in disgust "and it just took you two minutes to do the same thing!"

"You're a witch too you know" replied Ginny with an arch look, eerily similar to Draco on one of his best days.

"I didn't know you could do that!" she exclaimed

"Well, now you do.. some new spells for you to research in your spare time" said Ginny with a shrug "Didn't you ever read witch weekly?"

"I flicked through one of your mum's, it was full of cake recipes and toddler taming tips" remarked Hermione drawing her own wand and looking askance at Ginny's painted nails.

"No Its not!" exclaimed Ginny in horror "Its got brilliant beauty spells in it.. everything from nail polishing to permanent hair removal charms"

"Ginny dear?" asked Georgina interrupting the conversation and putting her hands out in front of her "Is there one for French manicures?"

"Of course. I learnt that one back in second year" she said with a smile and waved her wand. A moment later Georgina's hands sported a perfect polish.

"Wow" Georgina breathed. She looked at Hermione speculatively for a second "I knew having a witch in the family would be useful someday"

"I think you've got some spells to learn" said Ginny with a giggle "Not that it would worry you"

"Why haven't you learnt them before?" asked Georgina

Hermione paused before answering "I just didn't think I'd ever need them or use them.. the few I did come across didn't look terribly useful.."

"But look how much time you could save by using them" she replied "Time that you could use to read or do something you like"

"I suppose I should have been a little.. more broad minded" agreed Hermione.

"Do you want your toenails too?" asked Ginny of Georgina.

"Aren't you a doll" she said removing her slippers and waiting while Ginny waved her wand again. Her mother looked up with bright eyes "Can we keep her do you think?"

"I don't think Draco would object" agreed Hermione.

"No, he wouldn't, would he" said Georgina with a bright smile.

In short order, Ginny had finished with Hermione's hair, makeup and nail polish. She'd also added a tanning charm and a teeth whitening charm. Hermione was astounded at the spells that Ginny was reeling off and asked her where on earth she'd learnt it all, Some of it was quite creative uses of charms she already knew, and she had a feeling not all of it had come out of witch weekly.. for instance one of those hair removal charms seemed a bit risqué for the domestic woman's magazine.

"Why, Lavender and Pavarti, obviously" Ginny replied with a smile.

"They're my dorm mates! How did I not know about these spells?"

"They have offered, you know"

"No they haven't" replied Hermione immediately, sure that she would have fainted from shock if Lavender or Pavarti had offered to teach HER a spell.

"They have offered to 'Help' you with your hair and makeup though.." replied Ginny

"I thought they just meant like the muggles.. sit me down in a chair and torture me for hours on end!"

"No, Not at all. Pavarti and Lavender are known throughout the school for their expertise in these things.. people from all the houses come to them for tips"

"Surely not Slytherin!" exclaimed Hermione

"And why not?" asked Ginny

"Because they're Slytherins" replied Hermione, to her mother's surprise.

"They'll help anyone, they don't discriminate" replied Ginny and there was a hint of steel in her voice.

"Oh come on Gin, The Slytherins have given you hell over the years" Replied Hermione.

"Well, no not really.. its only really been ONE Slytherin.. and he turned out quite fine, thank you very much" she replied

"So what you are saying is that these makeup charms have been able to bring interhouse cooperation when even the headmasters best attempts failed?"

"Well, you know what boys are like.." replied Ginny in an offhand way, which caused Hermione to laugh in surprise.

"I really didn't think Lavender and Pavarti were so clever" marvelled Hermione.

"Maybe they just need something they are interested it to apply it" remarked Georgina

"Maybe" agreed Hermione thoughtfully "what else have they come up with?"

Ginny twirled her wand idly in her fingers and listed another dozen uses of charms that Hermione had never thought of. By the time they were through with the list, Georgina and Ginny had also been transformed by Ginny's wand waving. Hermione had even attempted to tint her own eyelashes, using one of the spells and found it surprisingly easy to master.

Georgina excused herself when she heard the front door open, then close – supposedly off to show her pretty nails to her husband.

"So, have you told Leigh?" asked Ginny as soon as the door had closed behind her mother.

"Yes" replied Hermione collapsing back on the couch behind her in resignation.

"And?" asked Gin

"And I tried to break up with him.." said Hermione.

"No!" exclaimed Ginny "Why?"

"Well it doesn't seem fair to ask him to wait for me when I don't know how long I'll be gone.. or even if.. if.. If I'll come back" she stumbled over the last part with a trembling lip.

"You'll come back" said Ginny confidently "You all will"

"Harry doesn't seem so certain" explained Hermione.

"Harry's a drama queen" replied Ginny drawing a small smile from Hermione "Seriously, he is. He's been on about this 'I need to die to be free from the prophecy' bit since about 2 weeks into summer. No one else is buying it.. not Mum or dad or Professor Lupin or McGonagall, all of them have told Harry that there is a lot more to life that being alive, and some of them have even pointed out that the term 'exists' in the prophecy could be a clue that it's all going to turn out in his favour because Voldemort is definitely more on the realm of 'existence' than Harry is"

"So you don't believe it?" asked Hermione feeling a little bit cheerier.

"Of course not" replied Ginny with a wave "Harry always blows things out of proportion, it's just one of the things he does.."

"Still..." replied Hermione "it might take a while, Years even.. I can't ask Leigh to wait patiently for me when I can't even write to him to tell him where I am or when I'll be home"

"I'm sure he would though"

"He's said he will, and that nothing I can do will stop him" said Hermione.

"Awww, that's so sweet" said Ginny with a happy smile "So its settled then.. You're not breaking up"

"Well.." replied Hermione

"You're not.. go tell him that.. it'll make the both of you happier" replied Ginny.

"its not so simple as that"

"Why not.. You want him to be here when you get back, he wants to be here when you get back.. what's the problem?"

"Its the time in between Gin.. and if I die..."

"You're NOT going to die" she said in exasperation.

"How do you know?" asked Hermione suddenly defensive.

"Fine, do you want me to read your tea leaves? Read your palm? You're not going to die"

"I can't just take your word for it" said Hermione stubbornly.

"If you go into this with that attitude then you won't make every effort to live. I want you to come home, Leigh, Draco, Your parents.. everyone wants you to come home.. You have to think that you will.. if you think that you won't, then you're pretty much defeated before you start"

Hermione heaved a sigh at Ginny's logic and looked at the roof, as if for guidance "I know Gin" she said at length.

"So accept Leigh's offer to wait for you. If nothing else, it will give you something to come back to, something to make you strong.. and IF you change, then you discuss it with him when this is all over"

"It feels so selfish" said Hermione.

"Not if he wants it to, it's not" replied Ginny.

"And it's such a long time"

"It could be, or it might not be.. In America, kids go off to college at your age and leave their boyfriends behind.. some of their relationships last.. there is no reason that yours can't"

"Except that they have mobile phones, email.. aeroplanes.."

"So! Just take the gift that Leigh is offering and see what happens in the future. Breaking up because you're unsure of what the future holds seems redundant"

"Are you sure?' asked Hermione

"Yes, I'm sure. Now come on, let's go find the boys.. no point in wasting this gorgeous day in here with me, when you're not going to see your boyfriend for who knows how long"

The girls made their way through the house looking for the boys, and finally found them sitting at the table by the pool, a jug of mocktails between them.

"Ginny!" exclaimed Draco the minute he spotted the two of them and he was up out of his seat in a second and in front of Ginny before Hermione could blink. "Leigh told me you were here! I can't believe it"

"Georgina organised for me to come and get ready with Hermione before we left on Thursday.. My dress was here anyway and Mum had her hands full with all the people at Headquarters so she gladly agreed"

"What about the others?" asked Leigh sceptically. She was sure that given her decision to go with them, his opinion of Harry and Ron might have dropped another notch or two..

"They're busy packing.. at least that's what Ron said.. I haven't really seen Harry since, well since Thursday actually. He came to the sitting room yesterday when I broke the news about Draco.. but other than that he is avoiding me completely"

'Understandable" replied Draco softly. She could see that he was still a little sad about how the whole situation had played out..

"I know" agreed Ginny.

"Here, have a seat" said Draco pulling Ginny around the table and settling her in a seat next to him "So are you free for the afternoon then? No hairdressers or makeup artists to contend with?"

"Not now, thanks to Gin" said Hermione with a relieved smile "Though Jen and Sandy will be here at 5:30 to finish getting ready and leave with us at 6:30"

Leigh groaned at that.

"You know, it's never going to work if you can't get along with her friends" said Ginny teasing Leigh.

"Do you think?" asked Draco worriedly.

"Why?" she asked turning to him

"Well, you know.. I won't ever get along with most of your friends.. let alone your brother..."

"You might be surprised at how agreeable my friends can be" said Gin after a moment of thought "Its your friends I'm more worried about"

"I don't have any friends outside of this house, any longer" said Draco after a moments thought "Apart from Professor Snape"

"And therein lies the problem" replied Ginny with a teasing smile

"He's not so bad" said Hermione in defence of the man she used to dislike immensely.

"Unless he climbs in your bedroom window" muttered Leigh darkly.

"Huh?" asked Gin

"The night before you guys arrived, Professor Snape climbed in Leigh's window – Leigh left it open and it was the only way into the house"

"But why didn't Professor Snape just use Alohomora.. you've got those fancy shields here that lets everyone use magic.. even me though I am underage"

"When he came back to us, Voldemort had drained him of all his magic" replied Draco quietly "Not many at the Order headquarters know because of Potter's connection to the Dark lord. You're not allowed to mention it to him, ok?"

"Of course" replied Ginny quickly "poor Professor Snape. Is he alright now? Did his magic come back?".

"He was healing when he left, though he was dubious about whether he would make a full recovery. We have barely heard from him since he vanished through the floo to headquarter on the night that your house was attacked. I imagine that he has avoided communication because Potter was staying here"

"I'll ask mum for news when I get home tonight. I wonder if there is anything I can help him with.. I have the rest of the school holidays at Grimmald place by myself once Ron and Harry leave and there is a few Potions ingredients and a cauldron in the basement.. perhaps I can help him brew some of the easier healing potions"

"And not 2 minutes ago, you said you didn't like the man" said Leigh teasingly

"it depends on the circumstances I guess" replied Ginny after a moment of contemplation.

"I wouldn't expect that his temperament has changed much" replied Draco after a moment "Though he was at least civil to Hermione"

"More than civil, though he did advise me that he didn't want, nor need, my friendship or respect" she replied

"That does sound like him" agreed Ginny "Nevertheless.. He's the sole brewer for the Order, its the least I could do with my free time.. and I'm not that bad at potions"

"Maybe I could help?" asked Draco

"That would be excellent" agreed Ginny immediately with a delighted smile.

"So do you like the rest of Hermione's friends?" asked Ginny, changing the topic slightly as Draco continued to smile softly at her. Leigh looked uncomfortably and Hermione felt a stone settle in her stomach. Ginny was asking questions that brought home the reality of tomorrow.. and the days after that.. It might not matter whether he liked her friends or not.. and more to the point, it was entirely possible that they would never get the chance to see whether it made any difference at all to their relationship.

"I don't mind Jen and Sandy" he said after a few moments of silence "its really just a joke. They're good people, intelligent, fun, good influences on Honey"

Hermione reached out her hand to Leigh under the table and he snatched it into his grip and held onto her as if for dear life. She could understand the sentiment, and even as her hand began to go numb, she didn't ask him to loosen his hold or relinquish it all together. She couldn't, she wanted to hold his hand as tightly as possible as well, in the vain hope that it might stave off the inevitable and she might see the day after tomorrow with him by her side.

"Hermione accepts your offer by the way" said Ginny offhandedly after a moment of silence.

"Which offer?" asked Leigh in surprise

"The one you made to wait for her" she said with a wave as if it was no matter.

"Ginny!" exclaimed Hermione in embarrassment.

"What? You were both sitting there as if the world was about to end. I just cleared something up that you were going to tell him later.. I was just putting you both out of your misery"

"Really?" asked Leigh looking to Hermione hopefully.

Hermione still wanted to say no, to convince him that he was better off living his life and moving on.. just in case.. but Ginny had been right.. if he wanted to wait, and she wanted him to wait, then why WOULDN'T she allow him to? "If you don't mind" she finally admitted.

"Of course not!" He exclaimed and wrapped and arm around her waist pulling her close and capturing her lips in a breathtaking happy sweet kiss.

"Not in front of the children" teased Draco after a minute or so.

"Bugger off" said Leigh.

"Go find something else to do" replied Hermione, Neither of them taking their eyes off the other as they dissolved back into each other's embrace.

"Fine" agreed Draco and a few moments later they heard him lead Ginny over to the sun lounges near the pool.

"I still can't guarantee anything" said Hermione at length.

"I know. I can wait to find out now though.." he replied and Hermione suddenly felt less depressed about the whole adventure.. perhaps they would beat Voldemort? Perhaps she would come out alive? Perhaps there was a future for her and Leigh after all.

* * *

Jen and Sandy arrived promptly at 5:30pm, weighed down with makeup and dresses. The four girls retired to Hermione's room where Jen and Sandy bemoaned the fact that Hermione's makeup had already been done.. and done well at that.

"But there's nothing left to do!" exclaimed Jen in horror.

"Its fine. I just wanted to get it out of the way" replied Hermione.

"You did a really good Job Ginny. I really didn't expect you do be able to do makeup that well" said Sandy with a hint of disbelief in her voice. Hermione guessed it would have been easy to underestimate Ginny's skill considering every time the girls had seen her previously she'd been in jeans and a t-shirt with little or no makeup to speak of.

"Thanks" said Ginny with an easy smile, though her eyes belied her worry that the comment wasn't actually a compliment.

"Do you have older sisters? How did you learn this?" asked Jen.

"No, only 6 older brothers. I learnt most of it at school. Hermione's dorm mates have an absolute obsession with makeup and hairstyles and they passed some of it on to me"

"Then why didn't they teach you too Honey?" asked Sandy.

"They offered, I just.. never took them seriously I guess" replied Hermione.

"Jen and I did our makeup at home so that we could focus all of our attention on you, but since you're all done, I guess there is nothing left but to put these gorgeous dresses on?" said Sandy and the four of them each pulled out their new dresses. Ginny was especially careful with hers, it was obvious she was still in awe of it.

"I can't wait. This party is going to be AWESOME" Jen exclaimed into the silence as they all battled with zips and laces.

Hermione hoped that Jen was right, however there was a great potential for disaster amongst the people attending and Hermione was fairly worried about that. For a start, how would the Hogwarts crowd react to the St. James crowd? What about the Order? The older witches and wizards tended to stand out when they tried to blend in.. how many eccentric uncles could she explain away? And then of course there was the threat from Voldemort and the death eaters.. and what about tomorrow.. it was literally only 12hours until she left now.. how was she going to be able to interact with her St. James friends knowing that she would probably never see half of them again.. and Leigh.. she dearly wanted to spend the entire night in his arms, but would she even get a chance to talk to him? She sank into the nearest seat as Gin and Sandy exclaimed over Jen's dress and massaged her temples. So many things could happen tonight.. was she ready?

* * *

TBC

* * *

**Authors Notes:** The party is next.. look forward to the Hogwarts crowd, the order, the St. James kids and Hermione's insane family.. then the final sad goodbye with her Parents and Draco and Leigh. Almost there people! Thanks for reading up to this point!

PunkdPanda56 - This is about as far as my writing skills reach into 'kinky', and at any rate Hermione is not really the type to just jump straight in, she'd ponder and research and then worry about it.. so I hope you're not too disappointed.

kathGrangerPotter - I don't have any real enthusiasm for a sequel, so i'm going to have to say that it's a No, to that idea. I'm still actually amazed that people continue to read this story, let alone forcing another one on the world! Best to quit while you all still love me :). There will however be an epilogue which will deal with some of the things in book 7.

Classygirl - I think you have your answer in this chapter.. they plan to see how things go when/if she gets back (we know she'll come back.. she's Hermione after all..).

Everyone Else - Thanks guys for all of your comments! I love to hear from you.

Until next time (which hopefully will be next week). Mela.

* * *


	35. Meant to Be

**Authors Notes: **So here we are at the end. I Thank you all for persisting with the story and I hope you've enjoyed at least some of it along the way.

* * *

**Saturday **

* * *

The girls completed their preparations in amongst a spattering of giggles and some good-natured teasing of Ginny. The girl, who generally wasn't very flappable, was blushing a vibrant red each time Draco's name was mentioned. Jen and Sandy thought it was hilarious and were steering the conversation determinedly towards Draco-centric topics.

"Are we all ready to go?" asked Georgina stepping through the door in a stunning midnight floor length gown. Her mop of black curls were pinned elegantly behind one ear and her makeup was flawless as usual. She stood tall in her stiletto heels and drew a gasp of awe from Ginny.

"You look Gorgeous Mrs G" bubbled Jen immediately.

"Thankyou Jen" She smiled benignly at the compliment "And all of you will stop traffic. Ginny, That dress is divine! It was made for you!"

"Err. Thankyou.." stumbled Ginny as she self consciously smoothed the fabric with sweating palms.

"Calm down Gin" said Jen noting the redheads unusual lack of confidence "Draco is going to love you"

"Of course he is" agreed Sandy as she entered the sitting room from the bedroom. She was dressed in her knee length aqua dress which suited her colouring perfectly, Hermione however was a little worried about how high the slit at the side extended... she wouldn't be caught dead in a dress like that!

"And Leigh will be smitten by Hermione of course" said Ginny trying to divert the attention.

Hermione looked at herself in her beautiful shimmering blue dress, in the full length mirror behind the door and felt suddenly un-like herself. Where had the bookworm gone? Was this polished image in the reflection really her, dressed in an expensive dress with a fake tan and sparkling teeth? It sparked a barrage of questions in her mind.. was this who she would have become in the muggle world? Was this who she really wanted to be? When had the outspoken know-it-all bookworm vacated the building?

"I'm so proud of you" whispered Georgina joining Hermione in front of the mirror, putting an arm around Hermione's shoulders. Hermione drew strength from her mother's touch and took a deep breath. One thing, she knew, would never change. She would always, first and foremost, be her mother's daughter, and happy to be at that. With another steadying breath she leant into her Mother's embrace "I Love you" she whispered to her mum and delighted in the glisten that lit up her mother's eyes immediately.

"I love you too Honey" She replied with a small sad Smile. Hermione took another steadying breath, trying to stem the emotions welling within her, and met her mother's eyes in the mirror.

"Shall we do this?" she asked and at her mum's nod they both turned from their moment and in short order had the girls on their way towards the foyer to meet the boys.

The group of girls descended in a noisy giggling bunch, quite obviously daunting Draco, Leigh and David standing at the bottom of the stair. In amongst the flurry of activity that ensured, Hermione found herself suddenly in Leigh's arms. He pressed a firm kiss to her forehead and squeezed her close before letting her go, dizzy and grinning, to join in the general melee of organisation.

Hermione was trying to bring order to Jen and Sandy's excitement (she heard her dad wonder whether there were really only two of them), when she noticed Ginny and Draco on the sidelines. She hid a satisfied smile as she saw Draco staring open mouthed at Ginny. She wished she'd had her camera with her at that moment.. she believed Draco wouldn't let his defences down so completely ever again - He was wearing a very innocent expression of adoration which made Hermione's heart swell to witness.

"Time to go" announced David over the hubbub. George had just pulled into the driveway in the family limo and was currently waiting patiently with the rear passenger door open. Jen and Sandy screamed in unison and dived headlong for the door with girlish exclamations of "I love the limo!"

Leigh gently helped Hermione into the limo, taking the seat immediately to her right and refusing to release the hand he had taken possession of. They were followed almost immediately by a still silent Draco and a radiant Ginny. She had suddenly regained her confidence and was grinning broadly at everyone as she chose a seat. Draco slid in next to her and continued to swallow every once in a while as if trying to find his voice.

"We'll be travelling with Grandma and Grandpa" said David peering in the open window of the now closed door "I've had just about enough giggling for now.. We'll see you there". After he received Hermione's affirmation, he ventured directly behind them to a near identical black limousine which Hermione had failed to notice.

"Nonna and Pa! And Grandma and Grandpa!" she exclaimed capturing the attention of all and finally silencing Jen and Sandy.

"What?" asked Jen stopping mid conversation

"My Grandparents.. I didn't even notice them.. they are all in the limos behind us" she exclaimed and the teens all craned their necks out of the windows to view the line up of limousines behind them. From the second one they received a mop of curly hair followed by Nona's familiar form out of the sunroof. She was waving energetically and throwing numerous kisses on the wind. Hermione was excited to see other familiar younger heads poke out of the windows.. some of her younger cousins were with them. She pressed the button on the armrest and the sunroof whispered open and she stood as well throwing her own kisses in return. Moments later Grandma also appeared from her own sunroof. She was slightly less balanced than Nonna and looked a lot more ungainly hanging over the car roof than Hermione's shorter Greek Grandma, however her excitement was palpable even from this distance. The car beneath her smoothly began to accelerate so she yelled in farewell "We'll see you when we get there!" She slumped back into her seat with a healthy flush in her cheeks and a bright smile for her companions.

"Grandma had the right idea" said Draco with an elegant flourish as he pulled one of the two bottles of champagne from the cooler beside him "Time for a celebratory drink?"

The champagne was dispersed with little fuss, and within moments Hermione held a full glass of her favourite 'bubbles'.

"To Hermione" said Jen suddenly and scarily serious "A friend for life, not just for Christmas" she finished with a giggle that set everyone off.

"To Hermione" agreed Sandy tipping her glass to Jen's and clinking. Hermione noticed Draco wince at the ting the glasses made and then Sandy dissolved into giggles again "my mum would kill me for clinking glasses if she found out.. so 'Common'" she said in a fair imitation of her mother's posh accent.

Ginny reached for her own glass and clinked loudly with each of them "My mum on the other hand would be astonished that I'd ever had a full glass of Champagne in my life.. coming from a family of 9 there isn't very much left over for the luxuries in life"

"And my mother would've turned her nose up at me for even thinking of toasting a muggle" agreed Draco with an over exuberant action he clinked his own glass with the rest of them.

"And well, I'm about as common as they come" joked Leigh and clinked with the girls and then Ginny and Draco.

"And me?" asked Hermione wondering what on earth she could say. Her mother was not crass or snobbish or common, she wasn't poor and would probably laugh in a girlish fit of delight if Hermione clinked her glass.. polite manners be damned..

"You're the best of everything" said Leigh with a nuzzle to her neck.

"Ick" said Jen turning her head dramatically away "He's correct though.. you've bought us all together as your friends.. no matter what background we come from or where we fit in your life.. You've got no airs and can be friends equally with Sandy who comes from one of England's richest families, or Ginny who hasn't had Champagne before. You're a really special friend"

"Awww" replied Sandy wiping her eyes dramatically "That was beautiful. How long did it take you to write it"

"I've been thinking it up since the day after she was born" replied Jen and the hilarity began again. The girls it seemed were in a very good mood and the champagne was only exacerbating it.

Hermione settled back into her seat and felt Leigh's arm settle comfortably over her shoulders. She took a sip of her champagne, savouring its taste, and took stock of the moment. She knew that in the coming year she would need memories such as these to sustain her, and so she memorised everything in vivid detail.

"You're quiet Honey" said Jen a few minutes later while Sandy was un-expertly topping up glasses.

"I'm just thinking" she replied.

"Ahh! She's an adult now.. has to spend time thinking!" exclaimed Sandy waving the bottle as she spoke and causing Ginny to duck for cover behind Draco as the bottle passed where she had recently been.

"How boring" agreed Jen.

"I've always spent time thinking" argued Hermione.

"Well tonight is not the time for it!" exclaimed Jen. The others were nodding in agreement – even Leigh the Traitor.

"Time for a game I think" chirped Sandy settling back into her seat "Something to get Hermione warmed up for the night".

"I know just the one" replied Jen "Ever played 'the aim of the game is to finish your glass of champagne first'"

"Isn't that just a drinking competition?" asked Draco disdainfully.

"Have you got a better idea?" Jen asked in response, sliding to the edge of her seat, glass poised in front of her.

"No" he replied in resignation and picked up his glass reluctantly.

"Right, everyone?" Jen asked and with varying levels of enthusiasm they picked up their glasses and moved to sit up straighter.

"On 3, .. 1..2..3.." and they each put their glass to their lips. Hermione was almost all the way through her glass, when she noticed everyone else had a full glass in their hands and were grinning broadly at her.

"That's not fair!" she exclaimed. She looked down and found only a mouthful left at the bottom of her glass.

"Top up, Hermione? You seem to have run out" replied Draco grinning broadly at her.

"Why me?" she asked with a roll of her eyes.

"You should have a good time tonight" replied Ginny with a grin.

"I will, it doesn't mean I need to be intoxicated" she replied archly.

"But It'll help" replied Draco with his own grin.

"You knew about this!" she turned on Leigh and saw him smiling teasingly at her "You do have more fun with a drink under your belt honey" he said in response.

"You quit thinking about under her belt while I'm present!" said Draco with a mock anger "I'm her brother and I'll have to come and give you a thrashing"

"Ooooh" gasped Jen and Sandy in unison.

"Like you could" teased Leigh in return.

"Hmmph" replied Draco settling back in his seat.

"OF course he could" replied Ginny jumping to her boyfriends defence with mock sincerity. He just rolled his eyes at her and stage whispered "I can do without your help thankyou very much" which set them all off laughing. Hermione was looking bemusedly at her empty champagne glass when they settled back down.

"Want a refill?" asked Draco reaching for the bottle already.

"I really shouldn't.." she began but the group shouted her down and before long she was accepting her glass back full to the brim.

"To a very happy Birthday to our very dear friend and sister" said Draco and they all toasted her seriously this time.. no glasses clinking and joking aside. Hermione felt the love around her and her heart swelled in happiness. For this night, she had her assorted and eclectic group of friends with her and she was determined to enjoy every moment of it.

...

A quarter of an hour later, the wine glasses were empty, the mood was sobering towards ecstatic rather than over the top happiness, and they had just pulled up outside the reception venue. A doorman in a burgundy and gold uniform opened the car door for them and assisted the girls to alight from the vehicle and stood by politely while the boys sprung out energetically. Leigh once again took Hermione's hand and seemed to have no intention of letting it go in the near future.

"Is everything alright?" she whispered to him, distracting him from where he was looking slightly morosely up the long flight of stairs towards the reception venue.

"Of course" he responded

"No, Its not" she argued

"No, Not really" he agreed after a moment.

"What is it Leigh?" she asked concern threading through her voice. After the fun and laughter in the car, Leigh's mood seemed even more sombre than it would have in other circumstances.

"Its going to be heartbreaking" he said, pausing to take a deep breath before continuing "to be with you tonight when I know tomorrow it will all be over"

"I know" she agreed. She leant forward and kissed him gently "We'll just have to make it something to remember, to tide us over for the time ahead"

"Perhaps" he agreed and with a small nod he forced a small smile onto his face "You look gorgeous". She blushed a pretty pink and was most attentive to him when his lips descended on hers in a sweet promising kiss. They came back to themselves when Jen nudged Hermione unceremoniously in the side. Breaking apart they became aware of the second limo pulling up at the bottom of the stairs.

She heard Ginny whispering furiously at Draco in the near silence "Just stay away from Charlie.. he's not entirely happy about my choice.." And then Nonna was bouncing out of the second black limo, resplendent in a Magenta dress and adorned with diamonds in every shape and form she clasped Hermione to her and spoke furiously in her heavily accented English "My Little HONEY" she exclaimed loudly and crushed Hermione into a hug.

"Proud! We are so Proud!" she exclaimed "You look.. what is it that all the kids are saying these days?.. Smashing!"

"Thanks Nonna!" exclaimed Hermione, her excitement bubbling again. Her Nonna was radiant with happiness and her Papa who was usually the sensible and restrained of the pair, was almost bouncing on his toes.

"I do love a party" he explaining to Jen in a boisterous voice, his face growing increasingly red and his voice rising in octaves.

"How much have you had to drink Papa?" asked Hermione suspiciously.

"Just enough my dear!" he exclaimed in happiness and then as if a thought had just occurred to him, he clasped Nona's hand authoritatively and began to ascend the stair "But we must stay.. Honey is back there!" Nonna exclaimed. He just shook his head and kept moving into the building "The bar!" he exclaimed at the top of the stair to the explosive laughter of those below. Hermione was not alone for long, before she could catch her breath from laughing, her Grandma was also upon her "Honey!" she exclaimed and encircled her in a big bear hug. Hermione was consistently smothered in kisses for the next few moments as family member after family member took the chance to kiss her... once.. or twice in the case of her Greek cousins.

"Come on Honey.. Let's go and see what it looks like inside" said Georgina rescuing her from another influx of cousins. She was sure she had a dozen different shades of lipstick smeared across her cheeks and after having had so much to drink in the limo not 10 minutes ago, she suddenly found she really NEEDED a drink. The family party entered the beautiful venue to gasps of awe. The room was dim, being lit only by sparkling starlight lights on the roof which pulsed on an off in their own sparkling pattern. There were numerous white and purple draped tables, a modern timber bar and a large exciting dance floor shrouded in mist. She could also hear the DJ playing with his equipment on the opposite side of the room, apparently hidden amongst the mist. She'd barely had time to take it all in when she was presented with a pink cocktail in a tall glass with a number of strawberries around the lip.

"For the Birthday girl" replied the waitress to Hermione's quizzical look "You're friends ordered it for you". Hermione looked to where the waitress gestured and wasn't surprised to find Jen and Sandy with wide grins encouraging her to drink it. She toasted them with the drink and took a sip, it really was delicious.

The family group were spreading around the room to the tables and getting themselves a drink, or entertaining themselves by accosting the waiters with the food trays, when the first of the wizarding guests arrived. The invitations had been sent with an earlier time to ensure that fewer muggles would be present to observe their arrival.

Remus Lupin, Minerva McGonagall and Tonks walked into the room, all looking surprisingly comfortable, and in tonks' case - trendy in Muggle clothes. They made their greetings to Hermione, wishing her a happy birthday and presenting her with gifts which were put on a large table at the back of the room, before taking their 'station' near the front door of the function room. They looked incredibly casual talking in the dim lighting with each other, however Hermione knew that they were specifically in that location to defend against any threat from the outside, and she felt her nerves from earlier return.

As if sensing this, Leigh slipped his hand into hers again and Draco and Ginny came up beside them, hand in hand. Small talk ensured for a few minutes (Draco commented on the fact that Jen and Sandy were busy making acquaintance with the Barmen). A barrage of boisterous voices and laughter came floating in from outside the function room and Hermione closed her eyes, took a steadying breath, and tried to calm frayed nerves as the Hogwarts crowd ascended the last of the steps and appeared at the doorway to the room.

She only had moments to pick individual faces as they spiled in, Harry and Ron were with them, Pavarti, Padma, Lavender and surprisingly Vicky were all smiling broadly at her. She had just noticed Dean and Seamus when she realised that the previously boisterous group was now emanating a sinister silence.

"Hi Hermione! Thanks for inviting us" exclaimed Vicky dragging Padma and Pavarti forward "Its so good to see you again" she said in forced cheerfulness into the silence.

"Happy Birthday Hermione" agreed Pavarti and Padma in turns, giving Hermione a hug. The three of them stood awkwardly. Harry and Ron joined them immediately afterward, each giving Hermione their own greetings and a friendly hug. She was surrounded by chattering people again when Seamus forced his way through and stood directly in front of Draco.

"What are YOU doing here, Malfoy?" he spat angrily.

"I'm here for Hermione's Party - the Same as you are Finnigan."

"Why?" Seamus spat coldly into the lengthening silence after Draco's reply.

"Because I was invited" replied Draco staring coldly at this new adversary

"And why would anyone invite you to Hermione's Party Malfoy?" asked Seamus

Hermione moved up beside Draco before speaking "It was my choice to invite him to my Party Seamus. And for your information, He's no longer a Malfoy".

"No Longer a Malfoy? As if!" Exclaimed Dean, his dark face expressing his anger.

"You are now talking to my Brother. He is now Draco Granger" argued Hermione "My Parents have formally adopted him in the Muggle world"

Dean spluttered to a halt, his eyes wide and mouth open as he stared at Hermione in surprise.

"Why would they do that? Why would you LET them do that?" asked Seamus in outrage.

"It really is a rather long story, maybe one day I'll take the time to tell it to you, however right at this minute, I don't particularly have the inclination. I will however, assure you that Draco has proven time and again over the summer that he no longer holds the views he was raised with and has taken the Granger name as a sign of the changes he has made in his life"

"How can you trust him?" blurted Lavender from the sidelines "After everything..."

"I trust him with my Life" said Hermione quietly.

Muttering broke out among the group.

"I can't believe it-"

"Draco Malfoy? Adopted..-"

"Malfoy gave up his family name? -"

"As would I" Agreed Ginny stepping into the circle and slipping her hand into Draco's. A stunned silence followed this gesture immediately. Dean's surprised gaze looked from Draco to Ginny and then down to their joined hands.

"Your.. Your with HIM?" he cried in outrage, drawing concerned looked from the adults at the tables and the wizards at the entry.

"Since when?" cried Lavender "I can't believe this! I CAN'T Believe this!"

"Since none of your business" said Ginny quietly.

Hermione saw Ron nudge Harry and with a sigh and roll of his eyes the two of them stepped up next to Ginny and Ron placed a hand on Ginny's shoulder.

"You can't be serious" exclaimed Seamus staring at the two new arrivals.

"But you and Ginny..." said Dean looking in disbelief at Harry and then at Draco and Ginny.

"We broke up!" exclaimed Ginny in her defence and threw a concerned look at Harry who just shook his head in response.

"How can you let her go out with HIM!" cried Seamus gesturing to Draco "After all he did to you.. to us.. the.. the school! And the.. Headmaster"

"There was more at play than Draco's preferences" said Hermione in defence.

"Draco! Merlin! Never thought I'd hear you say his name.. what's next? Theodore Nott?"

"Nott is a staunch supporter of the Dark Lord" replied Draco "You won't find him here"

"Up until 10 minutes ago I would have argued that you are too!" spat Seamus.

Neville's round face swam into view, along with Susan Bones, their hands clasped together knuckles showing white as they made a stand for their friends.

"Hello Hermione, Draco" said Neville nodding to his old nemesis "Happy Birthday". He smiled and gave her a hug, as did Susan, before the two of them went off to greet Ginny, Harry and Ron.

"How can everyone just over look this? His dad tried to MURDER you Ginny" argued Dean.

"And he killed the headmaster! I mean really!" said Lavender.

"He didn't kill the headmaster" said Harry quietly drawing every eye to him "Professor Snape did"

"It was still his fault!" hissed Lavender pointing an accusatory finger at Draco.

"I was there. I saw it. Draco may have engineered the situation, but he didn't kill the headmaster" said Harry in all seriousness.

The feisty blonde changed tack mid stride and "But what about all those years of calling you mudblood!"

"People can Change. Look Lavender, I don't expect you to accept this immediately.. however there has been more to all of this than you know. I have explained that I trust Draco, so please just try to be civil and pretend as if you trust my judgement? Its my Party and If you don't want to stay, then I give you permission to leave"

"I don't want to leave" said Lavender suddenly wilting at the threat of leaving a party. If there was one thing Lavender would set aside her personal views for, it was a party. She stood irresolute for a few moments and then with a nod she backed down and headed towards a darkened corner, trailed by Dean, Seamus and a few of the other Hogwarts students who obviously weren't ready to accept Hermione's word on the matter.

"Thats getting to be a habit Granger" said Harry as the remainder of the Hogwarts students moved away to a table near the dance floor.

Draco looked quizzically at Harry and Ron shrugged "Defending your sorry ass"

"Thanks for that" replied Draco after a moment of surprise "I hope thats about it.. you know there can't be many more people out for my skin can there?"

"You underestimate how many people hate you" said Ron with his usual bluntness

"Ron!" exclaimed Ginny.

"Well, its true" he defended.

"Its not polite to say it though" reminded Hermione with a teasing grin at Draco. He grimaced in return.

Hermione noticed Harry looking sadly at Ginny's interlinked hand. He raised his eyes slowly and met Hermione's watching gaze. Ginny noticed the look and dropped Draco's hand immediately with a small embarrassed grin.

"No" said Harry with a sad shake of his head "Its fine.. I just need some time to adjust"

"How long do you think?" asked Ginny with a sad face "I still want to be –"

"Don't you dare say friends" said Harry with a sad smile "We'll always be friends. How can we not be? But I don't want to hear that line from you.. not now, and not ever. Whatever has happened, has happened for a reason. I just need to adjust"

"I understand" she agreed sadly. Harry visibly rallied his reserves and took a deep breath.

"Perhaps we can have a dance later.. show the rest of those gossips over there" he indicated the Hogwarts corner who were still watching them "that as far as we're concerned there isn't any hard feelings"

"Is there any?" she asked quietly.

"Not hard. I.. I still.. I just have to get over everything.. "

"Well I'd love to have a dance with you" she smiled.

"I need a drink. Are they serving Alcohol?" asked Harry suddenly and started off towards the bar without any further chance for conversation. A few moments later Ron followed with a worried frown on his face.

Ginny and Draco were whisked off by Nonna to 'Meet the clan' and Hermione took a moment to take a deep breath, she felt Leigh's arms go around her waist and immediately felt better.

"I hope thats the last of it" she said.

"I highly doubt it will be" said Leigh and she had to agree. She took another sip of her strawberry drink, surprisingly finding it almost empty, and gathered her strength as the first of her muggle guests made their way into the room "Here we go again" she whispered.

...

"Anna, Jacky, Stacey!" Cried Jen as she almost skipped past Hermione and embraced some of the new arrivals. Sandy wasn't far behind and before Hermione knew it she was surrounded by her friends from St. James. The girls were busy gushing over Hermione's dress and the venue, while the guys drifted on the outskirts of the group trying to be part of it, without seeming interested in the girls conversation.

"I can't believe Jacinta bought Trevor as her partner!" exclaimed Bronwyn to Jen next to Hermione "And Nicole and Tristan are here together as well.. even though everyone thought they had broken up". Hermione allowed the flow of the conversation to swirl around her, savouring Leigh's hand in hers and these few precious moments of being a part of the St. James group for one last time. Vicky had drifted over and was busily discussing something with one of her classmates and Hermione had seen Ron hovering near the outskirts of the circle with his eye fixed on Margaret. Hermione remembered that he'd danced with her at the St. James party earlier in the week.. obviously he was hoping for a repeat of that experience.

For a quarter of an hour the group swirled and changed and chatted around Hermione until as if by mutual consent, but without discussion, they moved off to surround the table nearest the bar. Hermione watched them go with a sigh of sadness. It had come to be normal to be one of them.. to feel accepted and have no worries about wandering up to someone and striking up a conversation.. to be normal.. and now, due to her own decision, this was probably the last time she'd experience that. If everything went well and she actually survived this coming year and the war with Voldemort, then next time she'd see all of these people they would have graduated from St. James and be going off in their own direction.. she would probably never see them as a whole ever again..

"Melancholy thoughts?" asked Leigh slipping his arms around her waist in the brief pool of peace and quiet that has suddenly surrounded them.

"How could you tell?" she asked leaning her head into his strong chest and felt a familiar sense of comfort flow over her.

"I can just tell" he replied and she could feel the words rumble through his chest against the side of her face.

"I can't believe that this is all going to be a dream by tomorrow.." she said softly "No more being a part of St. James, no more being at home with my crazy family.. no more you and me.. it'll just be Harry, Ron and I up against a depraved idiot with a wand"

He didn't say anything in response, just pulled her closer to his chest in comfort and she let out a breath which took some of her tension with it. How was she going to cope with the next year or more if she couldn't cling to Leigh whenever Life got too hard for her?

"Hhmm" someone coughed next to them and Hermione reluctantly lifted her head and turned to her new guests.

"Pat!!" She cried excitedly and quickly left Leigh's embrace to hug her new friend.

"Sorry we're a little late" said Pat with an embarrassed grin.

"No Problems! Glad you could make it" said Hermione and her smile was genuine.

"Harry" whispered Dudley distracting the girls. Hermione looked in the direction that Dudley was looking and saw Harry make his way through the throngs of people. He came to a stop a metre from Dudley before saying only one word "Dudley".

"Harry" replied Dudley, a tinge of fear in his voice. Pat squirmed her way under Dudley's arm and offered her hand to Harry.

"Pleased to meet you Harry, I'm Patricia, Dudley's fiancé. I've heard a lot about you"

"I daresay that none of it was good" said Harry after a moment.

"On the Contrary, Hermione has told me quite a bit about you.. and then of course I asked my sister about you.. It sounds like you're quite the celebrity in the magical world"

"Your sister?" asked Harry looking confused.

"Yes, She's at Beauxbatons.. Wouldn't do for a politician's daughter to be found out to be a witch.. dad sent her into France to protect her, and the family"

"Your sister is a witch?" asked Harry still trying to digest it all "And did YOU know that?" he looked at Dudley.

"Not until last week actually.. but it doesn't change anything" said Dudley.

"You could have magical children" said Harry after a moment "How would your dad feel about that?"

"That would be a right kick in the pants for dad" said Dudley with a ghost of a smile.

"That it would" agreed Harry with a small smile "I think it's about time that the two of us had a bit of chat, what do you think Dudley?"

"Might be at that" he agreed and the two of them drifted off towards the bar.

"Boys" said Patricia with a smile in Hermione's direction before she also drifted away, the next time Hermione saw her she was once again firmly ensconced under Dudley's arm, while Dudley and Harry carried on an animated conversation over the top of her head. For once, all three of them looked perfectly happy to be exactly where they were.

It was just past 8:30pm when Hermione next got a moment to herself. Everyone she'd spoken to in the past hour had been noisy and fun and happy and a stark contrast to how the wizarding students had greeted her. It had been a frenzied stream of people and colour and chatter and by the time Hermione arrived at the bar for a top up, Leigh still dutifully by her side, she felt exhausted, yet exhilarated.

The St. James girls and boys now occupied the two tables closest to the bar and were mingling excitedly around them. All in all she had invited some 40 of her (at the time) future classmates and was surprised that so many of them had shown up. Jen and Sandy were in amongst them all making as much noise as any ten others combined, while still maintaining a friendly relationship with the men working on the Bar.

She turned with her new drink and her eyes fell on the Hogwarts group of students. The small contingent of dissenters had left their corner and joined the main body of students at the table near the dance floor. There was some talk and a few smiles, but on the whole it was a sad, sorry group of people, sitting as if in isolation. She felt a pang of sorrow at that.. all of these people were her friends.. she loved them all.. so how could there be so much divisiveness within the group? How could some people be so happy to be there and others not.. the scene in the car on the way there became all the more poignant as she watched the party quietly while taking small sips of her drink.. three magical people.. and two non magical people.. different ideas on the world.. and yet they all happily coexisted in that time and place.. she had expected that it would happen at her party as well.. just on a much grander scale..

"Honey!" cried Nonna as she emerged from the crowd next to Hermione "You will come dance, yes?"

"No.. No.." said Hermione futile as the little greek lady energetically pulled Hermione towards the dance floor.

"You must!" she exclaimed handing Hermione over to her grandfather and finding herself another partner amongst the people circling on the dance floor. The song was a slow one and the older generations were currently monopolizing the dance floor. Hermione quickly settled into the waltzing pattern that her grandfather was dancing and she smiled in response when he grinned broadly at her.. he did seem to be on top of the world.. whether he was happy naturally or through a number of drinks was hard to tell.

"My little Honey!" He exclaimed to her beaming in pride "I remember when you were born! So small! And all of your hair! So much hair!"

"Well that hasn't changed.. " she said ruefully.

"But you have grown up to be such a brilliant young lady" he said grandiosely "So intelligent and beautiful and kind"

"I am not Poppa" she said blushing a bright red.

Nonna and Leigh waltzed by on one side, Leigh throwing Hermione a pleading look and Nonna beaming, barely coming halfway up his chest.

"And such a nice young man you have too.." he said with a smile.

"Yes.. " agreed Hermione feeling a little out of her depth.. she loved her grandfather dearly, including all his eccentricities, however at the moment he was behaving rather oddly and it was worrying her more than she cared to admit.

"Which is why we've got for you, an extra special present for your birthday" he stopped his waltzing and pulled a slip of paper from his pocket and quietly deposited it in Hermione's hand.

"It is for whatever you want it to be for dear. University or a home, or your Nonna would love to see a wedding" he teased. Hermione opened her hand and took stock of the piece of paper.. a cheque.. for over 50,000 pounds.

"Poppa!" she exclaimed in shock "I can't take this!"

"Of course you can. We have given it to every one of our grand children on their 18th birthday, and we will continue to give them for as long as there is Grandchildren left to give it to"

"But Poppa! Its such a lot of money!"

"It is just a little to get you started in life. We are so proud of you and want you to do whatever you have your heart set on"

Hermione threw herself into her Grandpa's embrace and hugged him tightly, she could feel tears starting in her eyes at the generosity of the gift. Poppa hesitantly patted her on the back and chucked at her happy tearful mumblings. Then she was turned and her grandmother was there and Hermione threw herself at the little woman and clung to her happy tears reasserting themselves again.

"We are very proud of you Hermione" said Nonna with a pat on Hermione's back "We want you to spend it how you wish.. My vote for a wedding.. no need to let this one get away.. he can even dance.. such a rare skill these days!"

Hermione gave another round of hugs to her grandparents and then was handed off to a grateful Leigh who took her into his arms and forgoing the waltz pose just pulled her close against his chest again.

"They gave me 50,000 quid!" she exclaimed into his chest as he held her.

"I know" he said with a smile in his voice.

"Nonna wants me to get married" she blurted without thought of the consequence.

Leigh stopped moving and looked down at her "Is that what you want?"

She stiffened and looked up into his beautiful eyes, full of anticipation and concern "Of course not.. not yet. Maybe in a year or two.."

He pulled her against him again without a word "why?" she queried.

"As I said earlier today, all you'd have to do is say the word" he said.

"No" she said shaking her head "We're too young. I've only known you a couple of months! No"

"I know.. but I just.." he stopped and didn't say anything else.

"I don't want it to end either" she said "But getting married isn't going to solve anything"

"But Pat and Dudley..." he trailed off as she started shaking her head.

"Its a completely different situation Leigh" she said "neither of them are heading off into mortal peril.. they are both perfectly happy to finish out their school year and get married at the first available opportunity.. we don't have that option"

"I know.. they just seem so happy" he said softly.

"I know" she agreed.

They danced in silence for the next two songs, making the most of these few moments together, holding each other tightly and memorising everything about their time together that they could.

The current song stopped mid chorus, leaving the dancers on the dance floor stunned and standing irresolutely and awkwardly in the silence. Hermione saw more than one couple break apart hurriedly as soon as the music stopped – the most obvious was Lavender and Ron who had been waltzing with about two feet between the two of them. Hermione had to wonder how they had even ended up in that position as neither of them seemed all that happy about being there.

After a few moments of silence a loud pumping beat began. Hermione was surprised at the unnatural change to the music until she saw Sandy wink at her from beside the dancefloor.. Hermione had to give her credit.. the girl always got what she wanted. Many of the older generation and all of the wizards and witches took themselves off the dance floor immediately, while the St. James girls stood almost as one from the table and led their boys to the dance floor – amidst a fair amount of put-upon grumbling.

Within moments there was a loud busy energetic crowd on the dance floor. Hermione was somewhat surprised when she saw Ginny and Draco amongst the crowd, Ginny was grinning brilliantly at her and gesturing towards the opposite end of the floor. Hermione looked over her shoulder and sure enough she saw Ron dancing with Margaret and even Harry was on the floor with one of the girls from St. James. It appeared that the energy of the St. James students had rubbed off on at least a few of the Wizards. She swayed her hips up against Leigh and allowed him to guide her to the music for a few moments as the crowd writhed energetically. Jen and Sandy were both dancing with one of the boys Hermione had met at lunch on the St. James Summer school, and Vicky was dancing with one of her friends. Even Pavarti was out there with a lanky blond boy from St. James. It was only when Hermione's gaze swept passed the Hogwarts table at the edge of the floor that she noticed the looks they were receiving from the Hogwarts students.

A few moments later a very angry Ginny Weasley pushed her way through the crowd and made her way to Hermione.

"You'll never guess what I just heard Lavender say!" she yelled angrily over the music.

"What?" yelled Hermione in reply.

"I overheard her calling me a slut for dancing like this! Like she can bloody well talk!"

"That.. That..." said Hermione in shock.

"And you want to go back to that?" asked Leigh loudly to which Hermione just gave him an evil glare and turned back to Ginny. Taking the younger girls hand, they weaved their way back through the crowd and emerged next to the table of witches and wizards.

"Look at them!" said Lavender condescendingly.

"Its called 'Dancing'. I would have thought you'd recognise it" said Hermione archly from behind the girl. Lavender spun and stood to face Hermione.

"Dancing!" cried Lavender in disgust "Thats not dancing"

"It is." Replied Hermione.

"I don't know which planet considers that Dancing" argued Lavender.

"Its called earth, perhaps they'll let you visit one day" stated Ginny angrily.

"Don't get prissy with me Ginevra" spat Lavender also angry

"I don't enjoy watching muggles gyrate on the dance floor" she stated to Hermione angrily.

"Well right now, I don't much care what you enjoy and what you do not enjoy" replied Hermione feeling her frustration from early re-kindling.

"is that right?" spat Lavender "All these years I've been nice to you, and this is how you treat me?"

"You? Nice to me?" asked Hermione and felt her face flame red as she remembered the rumours, the taunting, the hints about hair and makeup.

"Of course" replied Lavender and then as Hermione took a breath to angrily reply, Lavender threw out another scathing insult "Everyone can see what you're trying to do Hermione. You want us to be all friendly with them and enjoy their way of dancing.. and drink their drinks.. Listen to their music.. I couldn't even get a butterbeer at the bar, and I've not heard one single wizarding song all night."

"Of course you haven't! Exclaimed Hermione in shock "There are muggles here in case you didn't realise"

"But _everything_ is muggle!"

"Well what do you expect? I'm a muggle!" said Hermione incredulously.

"No you're not.. You're muggle _born_." she said as if that explained everything.

"What?" asked Hermione confused.

"Well, you know.. you're not really a muggle any longer"

"Are you saying that I should forget how I was raised? Ignore my family? My childhood friends?" asked Hermione in surprise.

"Why not? You can do magic. you have more options than this now" said Lavender.

"Is this how most of the wizarding world view muggleborns? Do you think that you're saving us from being muggles?" asked Hermione looking about the table. She noted that Dean looked just as taken aback as she did and remembered that he was also bought up in a partially muggle household, and Ginny had covered her face with her hands.

"Well.. no.. not exactly" said lavender "just why would you want to live such a life when you can live in the magical world?"

"There are so many arguments I could bring up" replied Hermione once again feeling shocked "The magical way of doing things is not always the best, and not always the fastest, or the cheapest, or the easiest"

Lavender just looked shocked at Hermione's pronouncement.

"I can't believe you Lavender" said Hermione with disappointment "I think you should try the muggle world before you dismiss it out of hand"

With that she turned and walked away, her heart heavier now at her decision to return to the magical world, than it had been since she'd made her decision. How tempted she was to just toss it all in and turn her back on it all. If her lifestyle and childhood were always going to be viewed like that by purebloods.. then what was the point of throwing everything in to save them? She knew she was being petty but Lavender had gotten to her and she was just about angry enough to tell Harry and Ron she didn't want to go after all.

"I know what you're thinking" said Ron. He'd approached unnoticed and sat down next to her "And you can't change your mind now, I won't let you. Ignore Lavender. She's jealous is all"

"Why would she be jealous of me?" asked Hermione, smiling to Leigh in reassurance when she noticed that he was hovering nearby.

"Because she's out of her depth here and you're not.. because you've been proven to be popular in a world she didn't know you had and you have a boyfriend and friends that care about you.. and she doesn't have those things"

"Still, what she has said is true.. you had the same opinions when we talked earlier this week.. about me wanting to go into the wizarding world, and not stay in the muggle world."

"But I've learnt a lot since then" he said and she saw his eyes travel to Margaret "I just didn't understand that the muggle world is different, not less, than the magical world"

"That's actually very profound Ron" agreed Hermione.

"Its been a long hard week and I've had to learn a few important lessons. So many things have happened and I've had to adjust as I've gone along. One of those things I learnt is that Muggle is not inferior, how could I say that when your parents have so much more than my family does? How could I ever have held onto that opinion after seeing you with your friends and your family? Its just rather hard for us you see.. so much of our education is about how good it is to have Magic that somewhere along the way we begin to assume that if you don't have magic, then you miss out on things.. but the Muggles just do things differently.. "

He paused before continuing "You know things like coca cola and ball point pens and your television.. we don't have anything like that in our world. Spells and charms can perform some tasks for us quicker than muggles do them, but its all very old fashioned, and we still have to write with Quill and ink!"

"I know, you'd never believe how shocked I was went I found that out" she agreed.

"Look, just ignore Lavender ok? We still need you, and of all of the magical people that are here, she's the only one thats gotten into a snot about it. Everyone else reckons its awesome"

"Really?" asked Hermione sceptically.

"Yeah, I saw Vicky, Padma and Pavarti at the bar before and Pavarti was getting those pink drinks you had at your place. She looked over the moon about it and Padma was as excited as I've ever seen her"

"Good thing she's 18" agreed Hermione and Ron gave her a quizzical look "In the muggle world you have to be 18"

"Really? I wouldn't have known.. so many people have been drinking it doesn't seem to apply"

"Well it does, and most of them are 18 already" she agreed.

"Well that explains why Margaret wanted me to get her a drink then" he said and his gaze drifted back to the blonde girl sitting with a few friends not far away.

"You like her?" asked Hermione following Ron's gaze.

"She's fun" replied Ron, though the blush on his cheeks gave him away.

"Aww Ron, I'm glad" said Hermione quietly

"It'll never work" he said self consciously looking away from her towards the dance floor.

"You never know if you don't try Ron, Go and dance with her" said Hermione with a gently push on his back "I'll see enough of you on our travels"

"Gee thanks" he said with a grin, and with a brief look back for encouragement, he disappeared in the direction of the chatting blonde. Within moments they were dancing together again and Hermione had to smile as she watched them. So many things had changed in a week..

* * *

...

It was just after 11pm when the DJ turned the music off and the lights came up on David, Sandy, Jen, Leigh and Draco standing on a raised podium near one end of the room.

"Attention, May I have your attention" her father's crisp clear accent bought everyone's attention to him instantly "It is now time for a few short speeches. Would the birthday girl please come up here?" Hermione made her way self-consciously up to the podium with her father and her friends.

"18 years ago on September 18th, Georgina and I brought one beautiful baby girl into the world together, with a head full of glorious brown hair and dark brown eyes. The moment she saw us her eyes lit up and from that moment on we knew she was special. She excelled at classes, loved her books and enjoyed all things cultural. We took her to plays, to the theatre, to museums and galleries and libraries, and she could never get enough. There was only one thing our young Hermione was lacking, and that was friends.

"Towards the end of primary school, she met the rogue troublemakers that we know as Sandy and Jen. Between the two of them, they never left Hermione alone long enough to open a book, which I can tell you , definitely did her some good" There was a round of laughs at that.

"The three of them were inseparable, causing a never ending chain of disasters, trouble, laughter and entertainment, until the age of 11 when Hermione was accepted into one of the country's top boarding schools. She left home with a trunk of books, and entered an unknown world. When she came home at Christmas, it seemed as if she was speaking another language.. and to a certain extent she was. This new school was teaching her Latin of all things!" Another round of laughter.

"She was full of tales about her new friends from school. A Harry and Ron, whom we've since come to know, who featured in every tale she told. The two of them were the only reason we could let our little girl go back to this new school when the time came for her to leave us again. The years have flown around and Harry, Ron and Hermione seemed to grow closer, just as Hermione, Sandy and Jen grew a part. It seemed that she couldn't have you all at once.

"And then during the last weeks, we've seen a miracle occur and we've suddenly found ourselves knee deep in teenagers around our home. Georgina and I have seen a change come over you Honey.. The bookworm who'd prefer a hot chocolate in front of the fire, or a book in the sun has receded into the background and a vibrant and happy young woman has taken her place. You have gained a well deserved confidence in yourself, learned control and self command and have become a more outgoing and happy version of your previous self. To all of you, the friends old and new, who have helped, even in a small way in making Hermione the person she is today, we thank you and congratulate you on a job well done.

There was a round of applause and many wolf whistles from the tables of St. James students which caused Hermione to blush a brilliant shade of red.

"On this special night, I'd like to say on behalf of my wife and I, Thank you for coming to celebrate Hermione's birthday a few weeks early. And Honey, we love you very much and we're very proud of you" Hermione went to her dad and her mum with tears in her eyes as she received their hugs to huge cheers from their guests.

Jen and Sandy took the microphone then and David and Georgina hurried to seats at the side of the dancefloor. The lights dimmed again and spotlights played across the dance floor until one of them fixed on Jen, and the other on Sandy standing with microphones in their hands.

Jen started the speech "We've got a lot of stories about our gorgeous Hermione, however we've decided not to embarrass her with them, so instead we'll tell you a little about our time with Honey. Sandy and I were 8 years old before we were grouped with Hermione on a school trip. She was the quiet, shy student who seemed to stay determinedly at the back of any group and endeavour to attract as little attention as possible. Sandy and I noticed her straight away of course, as she was so completely different from ourselves, and therefore a puzzle. On the pretext of asking an answer to one of the worksheet questions we began a conversation with her and discovered very quickly how smart our new friend actually was. With Hermione's help we finished the set questions in less than half the time allotted and without further adieu convinced her to go with us to find some icecream"

Sandy took over then "Well actually, it wasn't so much a case of convincing, but once she knew what we were planning she said that she had to come along to make sure we didn't end up in any trouble. Us Trouble? As if!" Hermione could see Harry and Ron in the audience poking each other and smiling conspiratorially.

"So the three of us ducked out of Mr. Henderson's group and made our way to an Ice cream shop we'd spotted on the way into the Museum. It wasn't far and we felt we'd accomplished a great feat by the time we returned with our double chocolate icecreams, only to find that the group had moved on. It took us 4 hours to work out a way to get home from London and by then the teachers had realised we were missing and the police had been called in to find us. We arrived back at school to a circus of cameras, frantic parents, apologising teachers and very stern, though handsome, police, and ever since we made Hermione the feature story of the six O'clock news, we've been friends"

Jen took over again "There's most likely been times that Hermione has been less than impressed with being friends with us. We do tend to find ourselves involved in our fair share of dramas. Like the time we put detergent in the Cheltenham Fountain... "She stopped and thought for a second "No I can't tell you that one, We said we wouldn't tell you the embarrassing stories"

Sandy took over "What about the time we hid Mr. Wintertons Clothes when he was in the school pool? No, can't tell that one either.. Or.. No.. Or the time we painted.. No.. No.. No.."

Jen spoke next "Perhaps we should just move on Sandy? We obviously have very few stories that aren't embarrassing.. "

Sandy piped up again "Oh I've got one..?.. No.. Can't tell that one either. Ok I give up, let's move on"

"Well everyone, as it was a bit hard to fill our speech without embarrassing the daylights out of Hermione, or all three of us for that matter, we've decided to add a bit of filler. For that we've found some very talented boys back there in the audience and blackmailed them into being a part of it". At this Draco and Leigh stood forward and the audience laughed and applauded appreciatively "Now this is for Honey on her 18th Birthday. We love you!"

The stage went suddenly dark and familiar music started to play, already people in the audience were starting to laugh. Hermione smiled as she recognised the tune as "Sugar Sugar, Ah Honey Honey" by the Archies. (A/N: The lyrics have been changed. No infringement intended)

A spotlight came up on Leigh and in a surprisingly well toned voice, started singing :

_Sugar, ahhh  
honey honey  
you are my only girl  
and you got me wanting you  
_

The audience were laughing and some people had started to clap in time to the music. A second spotlight beamed onto the stage and fixed on Jen and Sandy, standing side by side at a microphone

_Honey, ahhh  
sugar sugar  
you are our favourite girl  
and you got us friends with you  
_

Leigh sang again, taking a few steps towards Hermione and holding his hand out towards her, self consciously she moved towards him as he sang, unable to believe this turn of events, her face was a vibrant shade of red.

_I just can't believe the loveliness of loving you  
(You're too good to be true)  
I just can believe the wonder of this feeling too  
(You're too good to be true)  
_

A moment later, Draco joined them in the spotlight:

Sugar, ahhh  
honey honey  
you are my sister, girl  
and you got me related to you

Hermione was laughing with her face in her hands as Draco stood back with the other three. He was red in the face, obviously embarrassed but grinned broadly at her when he saw her smiling. Then all of them sang together:  
Honey, ahhh  
sugar sugar  
On your birthday, girl  
you've got us loving you

Then the music dropped down in intensity and Leigh pulled her forward and sang to her, and only her:  
When i kissed you girl I knew how sweet a kiss could be  
(I knew how sweet a kiss could be)  
Like the summer sunshine pour your sweetness over me  
(pour your sweetness over me)

Then her friends all joined in to finish the chorus to loud applause:  
Sugar, ahhh  
honey honey  
you are our favourite girl  
and you got us loving you

Hermione and the audience were laughing loudly by the time the four of them wrapped up their song. They finished with a bow and Leigh beckoned Hermione to bow as well, and when she did everyone cheered for her. She couldn't remember ever feeling so exultant.

* * *

...

The party was just winding down. After the speeches the Family had left in a great flurry of kisses and hugs and any number of thankyous for Nonna and Pa. David and Georgina had seen them all out and sorted them into taxis and Limos and relieved Hermione of the need to follow them all to the bottom of the stairs for the send off. Back inside Hermione had found that many of the St. James students were preparing to leave as well.

"Midnight curfew you know" said Jess gathering her bag and acknowledging her driver who had just appeared with a nod "Everyone'll have to go.. our parents must really love our drivers.. I can't imagine having to rely on myself to get home by 12 every Saturday night! Anyway, it was great to see you Hermione. Had a great time.. See you in school!" and she was gone. It was only then that Hermione realised she hadn't told anyone that she wasn't actually going to be going to St. James.. She felt her heart fall to the bottom of her chest.. she hadn't even had a chance to tell Sandy and Jen.. a sweep of the room showed that they were currently missing however, and she put the thought aside for later.

The exodus lasted about 15 minutes, and as Jess had foreseen, all of the St. James students had been picked up by black suited, white collared drivers. All of them had been exuberant about the party, some of them appeared a little worse for wear obviously having had more than a bit to drink. She'd said goodbye to Pavarti, Padma and Vicky not that long ago. Padma had exclaimed over the dancing and the drinks and Vicky had confided she was a bit worried what her parents my say when they got Padma home. Nonetheless, all three of them exclaimed over the party and agreed that it had been a smashing success before they left. Seamus, Dean and a sulky Lavender had left not long after that with a rag tag bunch of Wizards and witches port keying with them back to the leaky cauldron and then dispersing into London from there.

There really wasn't that many people left now. Her mum and dad were settling the account at the bar and Draco, Leigh and Ginny were talking with Ron and Harry near the dance floor. As Hermione surveyed the room she noticed a more relaxed Remus, Professor McGonagall and Tonks lounging by the door with a drink each in their hands, There was still surprisingly no sign of Jen and Sandy. She was on her way to ask her mum if she'd seen them when she heard the unmistakeable sound of apparition.

"Get to the back of the room!" yelled Remus, his wand appearing from nowhere and his relaxed stance vanishing in a flash. His wand joined those of McGonagall and Tonks, aimed squarely at the door.

Hermione and her family scuttled to the back of the room, where the others were and Hermione and Draco subconsciously positioning themselves between the door and their parents and partners. Hermione felt a wave of gratitude as Harry and Ron also stepped next to her. She hoped it wouldn't come down to defending them, but another pair of wands would never go astray in that situation. Another trio of apparitions sounded and then seconds later there was two more. Six in total really didn't seem like the threatened attack of Voldemort.

Charlie Weasley's head poked around the corner and then as everyone breathed a sigh of relief as Bill, Arthur, Madeye and Mundungus came in grinning triumphantly.

"Piece of cake" said Charlie enthusiastically to Professor McGonagall "Right where the kids thought they'd be"

"Well done Hermione, Draco and Leigh" agreed Arthur with a genial smile for the teenagers "Very well worked out, glad we've got you lot on our side"

"Any trouble?" asked Remus

'A few minor scratches, nothing to trouble anyone" said moody snagging a chair and settling unceremoniously into it "Nice little fight"

"And who was behind it?" asked Draco eagerly.

"Dolohov. Nott. Lestrange" replied Arthur "All in ministry custody"

"Big names" breathed Draco.

"We know" agreed Charlie "Oh and Happy Birthday Hermione"

"Yes, Happy Birthday" Agreed the others and patted her on the back.

Suddenly running feet could be heard and Molly Weasley and the twins rushed into the room, with worried looks on their faces.

"I'm all alright" Said Arthur hurriedly as he took in the look on his wife's face, "Not a scratch, See?"

"The others came pouring into headquarters and when you weren't with them, I thought.. " she said, sounding troubled and relieved at the same time "we came to find you as quickly as we could"

"Was anyone injured? what others?" asked Hermione in worry.

"Just a few of the others, nothing serious dear, but they were all aflame with stories of a great battle, I was worried" she finished

"A great battle? Bloody Rookies" muttered Bill under his breath which caught his mother's attention. She turned to him and he looked slightly ashamed before clarifying his comment "They just didn't want you to know they were hurt while taking down an inferior number of death eaters during our own well planned mission. The only reason anyone would have been hurt was if they didn't do as they were told or they made a stupid mistake. As I said, Bloody rookies"

"I see" she said with a frown.

"So it all went off without a hitch? No one except death eaters captured?"

"No, everything went exactly as we'd planned. It almost seemed too easy.." agreed Madeye.

"Maybe they were focussed on something else?" asked Charlie causing everyone to look at him for his explanation "Like Hermione's Birthday?"

"Oh, happy Birthday dear" said Molly giving Hermione a kiss on each cheek "Sorry to have missed it, I was stationed at Headquarters you know"

"It finished rather earlier than expected" said Remus "Perhaps, the deatheaters have miscalculated? I was unaware of the muggle idea of curfew until all of the children up and left in a mad dash at about a quarter to 12"

"Did they just?" asked Madeye looking considering around the almost empty room "Is this customary?"

"Curfew?" Asked her dad "Or parties finishing about midnight?"

"Either" replied Madeye.

"Well most venues are booked until 12:30. House parties can go much later, but at Hermione's age most people are required home by 12"

"I See, Its not the same at Wizarding parties, due I guess to the fact that we have much better means of keeping track of our children and getting them home in the blink of an eye, there is no travelling by oneself late at night involved"

The lights were being turned out bank by bank and the group was slowly making its way to the door when a scream broke the near silence of the room.

Hermione knew who that was. She was running with the rest of the Order before her brain could properly catch up. Jen. Jen. Jen. The name was repeating in time with her running feet.

They ran out of the door of the room and came across Jen almost immediately. She was staring, her eyes wide and face blotchy and streaked with tears, smeared mascara darkening the areas around her eyes. Her mouth was working frantically, though she was emitting no sound. Behind her stood an all too familiar sight – a wizard in a black robe and white mask, a thick black wand pointed to at the base of Jen's skull.

"Let her go" roared Draco Immediately.

"They said you'd switched sides Malfoy" said the unknown Death eater, studiously ignoring the threat of a dozen wands.

"Did they just?" questioned Draco cautiously taking steps towards the black robed wizard

"Yes. Heard it from more than half a dozen sources, and there's a price on your head" replied the unknown death eater.

"No doubt" agreed Draco quietly "What are you doing here?"

"Maybe I'll let this one go and take you instead, The lord would be pleased to have you back"

"I doubt that very much" replied Draco with a sneer "Especially with the type of reception I'd likely give him"

"Oh but he would, you and Snape have ruined so many of his plans. You have no idea what its been like while you've been nice and cosy in the mudblood's house where we haven't been able to get to you"

"Your discomfort doesn't bother me in the slightest" replied Draco edging forward threateningly.

"Malfoy, back off" murmured Remus stepping up and pulling the blonde boy back to the safety of the crowd of order members.

"Are you alone?" demanded Madeye, his magical eye swivelling, searching.

"Not nearly as alone as I want to be" replied the death eater looking appraisingly at Jen. She had her stare fixed on Hermione and was silently pleading with her. The tears continued to roll down her cheeks and Hermione was furious with the unknown man for bringing Jen into all of this.

"Why did you come?" demanded Harry, his wand hand steady and his eyes hot with anger.

"I must have missed the party.. there's supposed to be lots of little muggles here for me to play with.. " He was nonchalant which irritated Hermione no end, he was outnumbered a dozen to one, the smart thing to do would be to apparate out of there before they caught him.. unless... a horrible thought occurred .. unless he was only the first of many.

Another horrible thought occurred to Hermione when she looked at Jen, where was Sandy? It was very odd to find Jen and no Sandy, the two of them virtually existed together, "Where's Sandy?" she whispered and the death Eater laughed, a blood chilling sound.

The death eater gestured behind him and Hermione felt her throat constrict "Was that her name? Got in my way, that one did. Put up a fair fight, though no match for a wand".

She looked down on the well known and beloved face and harsh reality intruded.

"No" she whispered "No. No. No. No. No. No"

Sandy lay on her back, completely still, a hand raised in front of her as if to protect herself from something. Hermione heard her own choked sob before she knew she was crying. She felt her knees give way and only vaguely registered that she was being held up by Leigh on one side and Charlie Weasley on the other. Sandy's eyes were still open and her features frozen into a permanent mask of fear. It seemed so surreal, as she was lowered into a seat nearby she couldn't get the image out of her head. The blonde hair swept to one side in the latest style, the beautiful aqua dress which they'd picked together only a week ago, the bright happy eyes which had sparkled in life, now held no emotion, no excitement. Hermione stared through the people that were surrounding her and took in the fear.. the complete unknown. Sandy wouldn't have even known what that little stick of wood was capable of.. what had he done to her before he'd cast the unforgivable?

"She can't be dead" she whispered.

More pops sounded in the building, though the feelings of fear or reaction seemed numbed, as if they were happening to someone else. She felt familiar arms circle around her and leant into Draco's embrace. His tears were running unceremoniously down his face as he bundled her as close to him as he could. Leigh was nearby being held back by Remus. It appeared that he wanted to kill the death eater with his bare hands, his face was also streaked with shed tears and his eventual collapse was all the more heartbreaking for his initial strength. When he finally stumbled to a halt and allowed himself to be lowered into a chair, he seemed as innocent as a child. The world suddenly whirled black and within the blink of an eye she was safely at home, Draco still holding her as he dropped her wand to the ground and folded to his knees, taking her with him, immediately after it.

Remus and Leigh appeared a second later and then others, in ones or twos appeared in the sitting room of her childhood home. The home that Sandy would never set foot in again, she would never get to hang over the back of the armchair in Hermione's sitting room and talk to everyone as they were getting ready, or swim in the pool as she had loved. Even now she could be imagined to be sitting on the white sofa in front of the fireplace as she had done in the past. The grief which swept through Hermione had no words as she fixed Sandy's adorable face into her mind and recalled her smile, her words, the laugh and voice she'd loved. The world around her vanished as she slipped into her own private collection of Sandy memories. More apparition pops sounded around her and hands passed her from person to person as she was offered and accepted empty platitudes and sympathies in a trance. Order members came and went in a blur, some bleeding, some injured. Harry, Ron and Leigh stayed at her side. Draco and Ginny clung miserably to each other on the floor beside her. She heard the words "more to come. Lucky everyone had left" and "must see to Sandy's Parents". Her dad's voice, though she couldn't hear what he was saying was heavy with grief and at some stage she felt her mother cradle her as if she was a baby. She'd felt the tears well again and flow until she was sure she couldn't cry any more. Nothing seemed to make sense any longer.. why her? Why now? What had she ever done to the magical world?

"Its my fault" she murmured to no one in particular "Its all my fault". Arms went around her and soothing sounds calmed her somewhat, however the feeling stayed present. It was all her fault, if only she'd gone looking for Jen and Sandy earlier, or listened to the Order and cancelled her party. She was the reason that the Death eaters were there, she was the reason that Sandy was there. It was all her fault. She broke down in guilty sobs again, feeling someone smooth the hair from the back of her neck as she muttered over and over again that it was all her fault.

Hours passed with nothing but tears. Jen had finally stumbled into the room in the care of Bill Weasley and had sunk to the floor and clung to Hermione as if her life had depended on the contact. They had both sat together in misery for a long time, neither of them having anything to say to the other and no words of comfort to offer, they'd merely existed together in their own prisons of misery. They'd eventually parted when Jen's parents had arrived to take her home and she'd followed her parents silently out of the hall. As much a figure of despair now as she had been of life not hours before.

Suddenly Harry stood from the floor beside her and shouted. The words were indistinguishable, but the pain behind them woke Hermione from her misery for a moment. She looked to the boy who was her best friend and felt his feelings of uselessness.. his utter desperation that this had to end.

"We have to hunt him down and Kill him! This is THE LAST innocent who dies because of him" he stated, the words reverberating in Hermione's soul. Yes agreed her brain. Yes.

"Yes" said Hermione out loud in response to her internal agreement. Many sets of eyes turned to her in surprise. "Yes. I.. WE have to do it. For Sandy".

"No" said Georgina, but it was weak and she sank back to her seat without another word as soon as she saw the determination on Hermione's face.

"It is all Tom Riddle's fault, and I'm going to make him pay for it. I will find him and I will kill him" she said angrily. Her need to act, suddenly taking over and she stood, resolute and unnaturally angry at the man behind her current pain "Its time to finish this"

...

The hours of the morning were an unhappy blur as the remaining Order members left and her mother and father set about packing her life into her one small pack. She sat on her bed in her all too familiar room and felt her childhood falling away from her. She was suddenly and undeniably clear on one thing. In the end, all of her debating and internal arguing had come to nought, the decision which had plagued her for her entire summer had been made for her, she was going to find Voldemort and his nest of Death Eaters, and she was going to finish this once and for all. It was no longer about fitting in or being normal, or about her or Leigh or any of her friends, it was about learning to exist in both of her worlds and being able to keep those people that she loved in them safe.

...

She was waiting in the family room at 6am when Harry and Ron tumbled, soot covered, out of the fireplace. Her mother and father were holding her tight between them and her mother was crying softly to herself as they hugged. Draco was hovering nearby, his hug and goodbye already concluded and he looked worried and concerned as he waited to bid farewell to the girl who had taken the place of sister in his heart. All too soon, she found herself enveloped in Leigh's comforting embrace. She buried her head against his chest and let her tears fall unheeded. He didn't say anything. He didn't need to. They knew that this was what had to happen. The two of them parted in silence, clinging strongly to one another until the last possible moment when Leigh finally opened his arms and she reached for Ron and Harry's hands, apparating the three of them straight from her Lounge room, tears on her face and sorrow and grief filling her heart.

* * *

...

**I Couldn't leave it there, so I'll post the epilogue with this chapter**

...

* * *

...

After 391 days, 16 days, 7 hours and 21 minutes, it was finally over. She sat exactly where she'd stood during the final confrontation. She couldn't find the will, motivation or energy to move, and so far no one had provided her with a good enough reason to gather any of the above. She could see Harry sitting not far from her, covered in dirt and soot, a wound on his scalp bleeding freely into his dark hair, and clean streaks on his face showing where his tears had travelled. He also had not moved, and as she watched he moved forward and placed his head on his knees and seemed to curl in upon himself.

Ron was, as always, surrounded by the Weasley brood, who had mainly come through the battle unscathed. Fred was critically injured, but for the number of casualties, that was good news. The casualty list started running through her mind again, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Professor Sprout, Madeye Moody, Irene Clearbottom, Kristy Rawson,.. The list went on. She didn't even know the full scale of the casualties at this stage, they were only the people she'd seen personally.

Resting her head in a similar fashion to Harry's she let her eyes close and felt the warm tears pool behind the lids. She felt like she'd spent years crying, when in fact it had been just over 14 months since her birthday party. She sent a thought up to her friend in Heaven as she'd done many a time over the intervening months 'Its over Sandy. Its finally Over' and then she finished it as she always did with her apology 'I'm so sorry, it was all my fault'.

A stir amongst the many valiant fighters near her, caused her to lift her head. A wave of dizziness overtook her as she tried to focus, but eventually a medic unit, newly arrived, came into focus. They were moving efficiently along the wall, distributing potions and healing spells as they went. She watched mesmerised as a kindly old lady bent in front of her and uttered a jumble of words. The words didn't make a bit of sense to Hermione and she felt puzzled by that. The medic tried again, and with frustration Hermione shook her head, wondering which language the lady was using that she couldn't understand?

Her name registered eventually, but it seemed too far away for her to care that anyone had even called it, she felt suddenly cold, then a flush rushed to her cheeks, and the medic faded from her sight as she felt herself collapse backwards.

Hours later she came too in the familiar Hogwarts hospital wing. Her eyes felt heavy as she forced the eyelids open and she was especially relieved when Draco's familiar face swam into view. He was dressed in slightly familiar green robes and she grasped at the idea.. medic.. yes that was it.

"Medic?" she enquired huskily but already sleep was pulling her back down. Before she could work out his response she was once again blissfully unconscious.

The next time she awoke, she was a little more aware and was able to focus for a few moments while Draco filled her in.

"Hermione? Can you hear me?" at her nod he continued "I'll be here to look after you, I need you to sleep ok?"

She nodded again and he smoothed hair out of her face. She choked out one word as sleep tried to draw her back under "Leigh?" she asked. Draco looked down at her and opened his mouth to respond, but she was asleep again before she got her answer.

Again, she opened her eyes, and this time she saw sunlight and the white beds opposite her as well as her parents and Draco sitting beside her.

"Mum" she whispered as soon as she awoke. Her mother sprang forward and took one hand in her own gently. "You're getting better Hermione. Magical Exhaustion they've said. Should be well by the day after tomorrow. I'm right here-" She drifted off again.

It was dark again when she awoke. The room was lit by only dim lamps and she struggled initially to work out where she was. When she registered the starched white sheet and the familiar smell of medicinal potions, she dredged up memories from her school years and identified the hospital wing, her brain felt slow, fuzzy. It was taking time to make the simplest connections. She looked to the left where Draco and her parents had been earlier and found only a blanket wrapped bundle on a chair beside her bed.

"Mum?" she whispered. Nothing happened. "Dad?" she tried and the body stirred. The familiar green medic's robe became visible as her caretaker sat up and she recoiled involuntarily, this wasn't Draco.. Draco had blonde hair.. who was sitting by her bed? Sandy hair? Taller than Draco too? Her medic leaned into the light from the window and she gasped.

"Leigh?" she questioned and he took her into his arms softly and held her as she drifted back off to sleep.

The next time she awoke, there was sunlight again, and she was beginning to feel normal again. Her brain was functioning and she could identify the sounds and smells and feel of things even as she woke from her sleep. She opened her eyes and found herself the centre of attention. Her parents, Draco, Leigh, even Ginny and the Weasley's were sitting around her bed. It sounded quite like a party had been going on around her.

"What did I tell you people!" came the familiar voice of Madame Pomfrey "Be Quiet! She needs to sleep"

"Shhhh" chorused everyone around her and then slowly the talk and laughter built up a little more. She turned her head to look at the people around her and the movement triggered a storm of exclamations "She's awake! Look! She's Awake".

"Honey!" cried her mother embracing her quickly and then she was followed by her father. It was a never ending stream of people until finally there was only Leigh left. He approached the bed cautiously and took her hand. His hand felt so familiar, so warm and comforting.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, her voice cracking on the words.

"I'm here for you" he said quietly.

"No, here. You were in a Medic's Robe?" she queried. His brown eyes rested on hers for a moment and he nodded.

"I've been helping Draco and Mr. Snape prepare potions all year, healing potions mainly" he replied and she saw that he was worried about her reaction to his statement.

"Why?"

"To help you of course" he explained with his familiar heart lifting smile "To do everything I could to make sure you came home alive"

"How?" she questioned.

"We worked out you don't need to be magic, because you see Mr Snape hasn't regained his magic, so Draco convinced him to let me trial. We found out that Potions isn't really all that different from Chemistry when you get right down to it"

"Trust you" she said with a small smile.

"I always did love learning chemistry" he agreed.

She held onto the comforting presence for as long as she could. She could feel her eyes drooping closed again and struggled to find the strength for one more statement before sleep claimed her "I love you" She didn't hear his response, but she fell into a deep restful sleep with a smile on her lips.

She awoke again after only an hour, and once again, felt even more refreshed than earlier. The room was devoid of people this time, only Leigh's familiar face was watching patiently from the seat next to the bed.

"They've gone to lunch" He said quietly as soon as her eyes popped open.

"Oh" she said quietly.

"I love you too" he said and she felt warmth spread through her. He helped her sit up and she fell into his arms without any further invitation. The kiss when it came felt long overdue and was everything that she remembered and more. It contained the promise of a future, where as previously it always had a hint of goodbye.

...

* * *

**5 Years Later...**

* * *

Ginny Weasley-Granger moved awkwardly into the seat opposite Hermione at their favourite table in their favourite Cafe. She placed one hand comfortingly on her large stomach as she tried to manoeuvre her bulk into the seat.

"This little bugger doesn't make life easy" she said with a grin.

"Ginny, You can't call her a bugger! She can hear you, you know!"exclaimed Hermione with an answering smile.

"I daresay she's used to it then" replied Ginny "I can't stay for very long, I have an appointment at 1"

"That is fine, Shall we order? And then we can go over to Catherine's and get the dress fitting done in heaps of time. Jen's meeting us there at 12:30"

"I still don't see why you want a pregnant bridesmaid" Grumbled Ginny good naturedly "Surely one of your Oxford friends would have been happy to step up?"

"Oh Come off it, You have been my friend for years longer than any of them, I wouldn't think for a minute that I wouldn't have you as my matron of honour" replied Hermione "And anyway, Leigh and I couldn't have had your husband in the bridal party without you there, who would keep Draco in line?"

"True" She agreed with humour. The waitress appeared and they ordered their lunches. Once she had left Hermione leaned forward over the table and Ginny reciprocated to the best of her ability.

"I heard Margaret's pregnant?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, Ron announced it to everyone last night. Mum's rapt of course, but dad is still on about the getting married before Children thing, Which isn't such a bad idea I'll grant you, but with Ron and Maggie? They'll just never get around to it... "

"I know, they've been together over 6 years and Ron still hasn't gotten organised enough to find them a place, They're still living with her parents in Cheltenham"

"Not that there's anything wrong with Cheltenham" Ginny defended her hometown.

"No, nothing at all, actually Leigh and I are thinking of settling there when we finish at Oxford at the end of next year" replied Hermione, dropping a happy bombshell on Ginny. The girl had been on about them moving back to Hermione's home town after Graduation, since she'd bought her own house there after her wedding two years ago.

"You're kidding?" exclaimed Ginny with genuine warmth "That will be great, because you'll need to be close to your little god-daughter"

"God-daughter?" enquired Hermione in surprise.

"Of course, who else would I ask? Margaret? Fleur? You've got to be kidding"

"I'm.. I'm... " replied Hermione clearly overcome with emotion.

"Draco and I wouldn't have it any other way" she confirmed.

"Oh Gin. Thankyou!" exclaimed Hermione.

"And just think, You'll be close to Jen and Justin as well, if you move back to Cheltenham"

"I know. I miss seeing Jen regularly" replied Hermione.

"Well, it'll be good for all of us if you moved back"

"We're seriously considering it. Not to mention Mum and Dad want us to be close as well.. and then of course when the kids come along.."

"Kids?" squeaked Ginny in excitement.

"Of course there will be kids, probably not for a few more years, but... and you know Cheltenham was a really great place to grow up.. good schools, good people.. lots of open space"

"And you're own kids can dream about one day setting foot into St. James I bet?"

"I wouldn't force them of course, but..."

"Your mum would be rapt. Draco has already enrolled Baby Granger – name to be advised, into the school, he's determined that she's going to go there, if she's not at Hogwarts that is".

"You're both Pure blood wizards, you'll have a witch for sure" whispered Hermione while the waitress placed their lunches on the table.

"Probably. You know Ron saw Harry and his new squeeze Jacinta the other night" said Ginny changing the topic

"I wish he'd settle down already" grimaced Hermione.

"He's only 24, there's plenty of time. He's enjoying life, and it isn't like he doesn't have some stability after all. He's just gotten back from a month up the country with Dudley and Patricia and the kids. Pat fattened him up nicely so he's not all skin and bone any longer and he has a bit of a happy glow about him. I'm glad he has some family of his own now and he's made up with Dudley"

"I know. I'll have to ring him and set up a time to catch-up. I haven't seen him since before he left and we normally have lunch once a week"

"He smsed this morning and he's organising drinks for next Friday night. Everyone will be there, he'll most likely call you this afternoon with the details" replied Ginny. Hermione had to smile at how easily the concept of SMSing had been adopted by the wizards in her friendship circle. Harry had obviously already bought a mobile phone, but the Weasleys and Draco had all purchased one as soon as they'd had the chance and now they all kept in contact frequently via sms and mobile phone calls. The rest of the wizarding world viewed the little group as quite wacky, but it certainly made keeping in touch with the few muggles in their mixed group, quite easy.

"Speaking of phone calls, Draco mentioned on the phone the day before last that he was up for promotion to head brewer, how did he go?" asked Hermione cutting daintily into her foccacia. Ginny forwent manners and picked hers up in her hands.

"He came home last night with good news. He's taking over at the start of next month and he's really happy. He's always loved potions and when he left school at the end of sixth year he never thought he'd be able to get back into it. He really had no goal or ambition when I met him, well really none of us did, all we wanted was to make it through the war alive, but he was worse than most. That year and a bit of doing potions with Severus in the war effort really helped him hone his skills. They say he's one of the best brewer's they've had in centuries"

"That's excellent. I'm glad!" exclaimed Hermione.

"And how did Leigh go with his paper? Wasn't it to be returned this week sometime?"

"The unknown medicinal properties of herbal compounds one?" and at Ginny's nod Hermione continued "The cheater.. took half of it from my fifth year potions text book. Of course they loved it.. he's the toast of the science department at the moment.. he's being sent to America to speak on his 'discoveries'. He thinks its all a great joke, but really?"

Ginny laughed at that "And the Acne Cure?"

"He's still joking about that one. He hasn't even looked into it, but you know, its a running joke and will probably hang around until we're old and frail"

"I daresay" agreed Ginny "And your course?"

"Poli-sci is getting to me.. I'm struggling to stay interested in some of the topics, but on the whole it is interesting, and I'm loving the foreign affairs stuff, and of course my journalism subjects are fantastic"

"I would NEVER have picked you as a journalist" replied Ginny with a smile.

"And why not?"

"It just doesn't seem like you.. though you did tend to enjoy writing your essays, even your potions ones"

"I love it, I think I made the right choice in the end you know.. I don't know that I would have been happy in a magical job after all.. and to miss out on Oxford as well as St. James.. it just seemed heartbreaking"

"I know. But at least now you have your NEWTS and the magical world is relatively safe for you to be a part of, so you can make the choice based on only your preferences and not on any of the other factors which clouded it years ago".

"I know. I'm glad everything has turned out as it did"

"Except for..."

"Yes, Except for Sandy. I still talk to her though, when things happen that she would have found interesting. Even after all these years I feel that she's still there with me, like she hasn't left and that she can hear me"

"I know. I barely knew her, but she was so full of life.. it seemed such an abrupt end to someone who was so.. alive"

"I know what you mean" Hermione looked at her watch and folded her napkin into her plate "We'd better get a move on. Its twenty past"

They paid and left the cafe, Ginny struggling through the gaps between the chairs awkwardly and cursing her 'little bugger' the whole time.

"I'll be glad when October 10th rolls around" she groused as they left the cafe and made the short walk to the dressmakers. Jen was waiting for them out the front and at the sight of them she ran forward and hugged Hermione hard.

"The last fitting for the bridesmaid dresses! I never thought it'd happen! You two have waited so long! I expected wedding bells within months of you finishing at that school up in Scotland"

"I know, I know. We've just had so much else to do with College and travelling"

"I know. You and your school! Oxford! My mum and dad are still upset I decided against going there.. all the same they are happy I've settled in Cheltenham with Justin. I'm so Happy for you" exclaimed Jen all in one breath.

The dress fitting went perfectly well and they were out for ten to one when Draco appeared out of thin air with Leigh alongside him.

"I'll never get used to that" said Jen with a shudder. It had been necessary to explain magic to Jen after the scene at Hermione's party. She had been in shock when the concept had been explained, but when Hermione had returned home after her magical exhaustion in Hogwarts, Jen had visited her within an hour of her arrival, chock full of questions and requesting multiple demonstrations of Magic.

"You and me both" agreed Leigh, wiping a hand over his face dramatically.

"Well we'd best be going. We have to be in London in 10 and Gin is having trouble with Apparition at the moment... our 'Little bugger' is slowing her down". The five of them exchanged hugs and farewells and a promise for dinner the following Wednesday at a restaurant in Cheltenham and then Draco and Ginny Granger apparated away to their appointment.

"We'll Drop you off on our way home if you'd like?" asked Hermione to Jen.

"Apparition?" asked Jen with a worried frown, at Hermione nod she shook her head emphatically.

"No thanks, a couple hours on the train isn't anywhere near as bad as that".

"It only takes a moment though" argued Hermione.

"Nope. I'll see you Wednesday at Beno's?"

"Yes. See you then" they agreed and then after another hug, Jen ventured off towards the nearest Tube station.

"And then there were two" said Leigh with a smile, pulling Hermione against his chest and wrapping his arms securely around her back.

"Shall we go home?" She asked and at his nod she apparated them back to their apartment near their university. They stood for a few moments silent in each other's embrace after they arrived.

"I'm glad everything worked out in the end" stated Hermione "Ginny & Draco, Ron & Margaret, you & I.. its as if it was all meant to be"

"Perhaps it was" agreed Leigh

"Perhaps it was at that" she agreed, leaning into her fiancés chest and clasping her hands behind his back. She sighed contentedly before speaking again "I wouldn't have it any other way"

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**Authors Note:** So there you have it. I'm done. I hope you've enjoyed the journey and thankyou again for all of you who have followed this story from the start. Its been quite a ride. And as always, Feedback is welcome.

* * *


End file.
